


Skyscraper

by completemindfvck



Series: Fixing Hearts [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Abortion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 297,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemindfvck/pseuds/completemindfvck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I'm pregnant."</p><p>Sousuke and Makoto are engaged and expecting their second child, Rin and Haru are expecting a child with the hope that this one will survive, and Nagisa is pregnant with another man's baby and cannot forgive himself for betraying Rei. Will they work through their problems and rise like a skyscraper or will they crumble and fall?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Sequel to Picking Up The Pieces]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the sequel to Picking Up The Pieces! Welcome to chapter one! If you didn't read the first story, I highly recommend doing so! The reasons being that Picking Up The Pieces is too big a story to recap since so much happened during that story and I'm too damn lazy to write a recap. I added the Out Of Character tag because, once again, I have the feeling the characters are gonna get OOC again. With that out of the way, let's dive into Chapter 1 of Skyscraper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow shippers! I have returned! For those who doubted there would be a sequel, never underestimate my determination. For those who eagerly looked forward to the sequel, here it is! If you read Picking Up The Pieces then you know that I'm picking up where the epilogue left off but if you haven't, I highly recommend doing so because Picking Up The Pieces is too big a story to recap. I mean, I do some recaps in this chapter but they don't cover everything that happened in the last story so, yea. Maybe by the end, Skyscraper can be read alone but for now, just read Picking Up The Pieces first and things will make sense. Well that's enough of that so please enjoy chapter 1 of Skyscraper!

_"...I'm pregnant."_

Sousuke froze the moment those words hit his ears. His Makoto, lovey, beautiful, kind, too pure for this world Makoto, was pregnant with their second child. Makoto stared down at the floor, his head hung low like he was ashamed of something as he held the stick of plastic that spelled out his fate. Sousuke used two of his fingers to lift up Makoto's head by the chin. His teal eyes looked deep into green. There were tears filling to the brim, waiting to be released. Sousuke lifted his hand which caused Makoto to flinch. Gently, he laid his hand on his fiancee's cheek and caressed it. Makoto took Sousuke's hand and kept it there as he turned his head to the side and kissed the palm. Sousuke looked down at the plastic stick and took it out of his fiancee's hand to look at it.

Two pink stripes.

Two pink stripes that confirmed that Makoto was, indeed, pregnant. Sousuke put the test down on the bedside table behind Makoto as he dropped down to his knees. He lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal the faint baby bump that was forming. Now that Sousuke really thought about it, he did notice that Makoto was starting to get a little chubby around the stomach area. He laughed to himself as everything made sense to him. The morning sickness and the weird food cravings were because there was a baby, their baby, growing inside of Makoto. He pressed a soft kiss to Makoto's lower stomach then nuzzled his nose against it. Makoto smiled and put his hands on Sousuke's head. The darker brunet looked up at his fiancee and smiled at him.

"Say it again."

Makoto laughed as the tears he was holding in finally came out. "I'm pregnant, Sousuke. We're gonna have a baby!" Sousuke heartily laughed as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and spun him around. Makoto gasped then laughed as Sousuke spun him around. After spinning him around, Sousuke sat down on the bed with Makoto still in his arms. Makoto straddled his lap and bumped foreheads with him.

"I didn't think you'd get this happy."

"Of course I'm this happy! I just found out that I'm gonna be a father again. Why were you scared to tell me?"

Makoto pressed his lips together. "I didn't think you'd want a baby this soon because we just got engaged last month." Sousuke rubbed circles on Makoto's lower back and pecked his lips.

"We're getting married soon, Makoto. It wouldn't have mattered. What do you think the baby's gonna be?"

"I dunno. All I care about is that the baby is gonna happy and healthy." Sousuke laughed and put his hand on Makoto's stomach. His baby was growing right here. He still couldn't believe it! A small rumbling erupted from Makoto's stomach causing Sousuke to laugh.

"Looks like the baby wants something to eat."

"Seems like our little bun does. Is Shiori still downstairs?"

"Yes. She's still napping in the fort. I'll make dinner while you wake her up."

"But I wanna cook," Makoto pouted, "you said my cooking is improving."

Sousuke laughed. "Don't be like that. I just wanna cook for my babies tonight."

"Which ones?"

"The baby that's sleeping inside a pillow fort, the baby growing inside my baby and even that furry baby." Makoto laughed and kissed Sousuke's nose.

"Fine, but only for tonight because I wanna get the most out of standing and walking before I have to go on bed rest."

"'Kay, it's a deal. Can you go wake Shiori while I cook dinner? We can eat on the kotatsu." Makoto nodded and got up from Sousuke's lap and went downstairs to wake Shiori. He went to the main room where the pillow fort was still intact and the menu for Inside Out was playing. On the pillow next to Shiori's head was their dog, Ken.

A little while ago, Sousuke rescued him from an illegal testing facility and adopted him. Ever since Ken came home, he acted as Shiori's guardian, following behind her, going wherever she goes. Makoto always saw their relationship as a cute one. He scratched the dog behind his ears and laughed when Ken started licking his fingers. Makoto kept doing this until Ken was fully awake. Ken yawned and broke away from Makoto's fingers to snuggle closer to his favorite human. He began to lick Shiori's in hopes of waking her up.

Shiori groaned as she felt a tongue on her face. She turned over and tried to escape the tongue that was making her face wet. She got a few second of peace but then the tongue resumed. Shiori woke up and saw Ken licking her face. She gently pushed him off and sat up and began to rub her eyes. Shiori rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother. Shiori is six-year-old but Makoto still saw her as that little baby he held in his arms. Makoto smiled at her and poked her cheek.

"Hey there, sleepy. Have a good nap?"

"I'm tired. Are you okay, Mama?"

"Yea, honey, I'm just fine. Papa's starting dinner, wanna watch some TV while we wait for him?" Shiori nodded and got out of the pillow fort to sit at the kotatsu. Makoto turned the DVD player off and the first channel that came on was one that played those old sitcoms that always caused nostalgia for the older men and women who grew up at the time of production. Makoto always found these sitcoms funny because of the fashion sense and hair styles that were somehow popular at the time.

"Doesn't Obaa-san have this show on DVD?"

"She does. All ten seasons." Makoto answered with a grimace as he remembered the day his mother got the set as an anniversary present from his father. She made the whole family sit down and binge watch all the episodes. Needless to say, his mother didn't let go of the '80s for a month.

As Makoto and Shiori watched the show, Makoto began to think of the baby. He loved the thought of another little Yamazaki running around the house. He smiled as he pat his stomach. He was so ecstatic about the baby! He couldn't wait until he had the baby in his arms. Hopefully this time would be without drama. Makoto's smile turned into a little frown when he remembered everything he went through when he was pregnant with Shiori.

All the name-calling, the shaming, the insults, the urging for him to put her up for adoption. Makoto inaudibly sighed. Things are different now. He isn't high school, he is an adult. He isn't single, he is engaged and getting married soon. He didn't have the father around the first time, this time the father is gonna be here. None of that was gonna happen, there will not be any drama. He is going to be stress free and everything is going to be just fine.

Makoto chuckled when he heard Sousuke cursing up a storm that Shiori, thankfully, did not hear. He must have started having trouble with the rice cooker. Even after Nagisa told him that the rice cooker did that all the time at his place, Makoto still never tossed it out. Call it the motherly instinct but he didn't want to toss out the rice cooker. Besides, they were getting married and they could definitely milk out a new rice cooker as a wedding present from someone.

Makoto sniffed the air and moaned a little when he smelled dinner in the air. It smelled heavenly, like an angel was cooking. Makoto's stomach growled and he pat the barely noticeable bump, saying that he sympathized with the baby's complaints for food. Sousuke walked into the room with three plates full of whatever Sousuke cooked and three pairs of chopsticks. He set the table and got the hot chocolate tray out of the way then returned. Makoto looked at the meal before him and saw that it was tonkatsu. He should have seen this coming! Oh well, he and the baby were hungry and beggars can't be choosers. He undid his chopsticks and began to eat his food.

"How is it, Makoto?"

"It's good. Please tell me you're not gonna make this for me every day when I'm on bed rest."

"I won't unless you're craving it." Makoto smiled and took another bite of food.

"What are you talking about?" Shiori asked curiously. Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other. They still had to tell Shiori. Makoto was a bit worried about telling her, mainly because she had been the only child so far and was used to that kind of life. Sousuke took Makoto's hand into his and looked deep into his eyes with a smile. Makoto smiled back and looked at their child who was still terribly confused about the situation at hand.

"Shiori, you're gonna be a big sister!" Sousuke announced with a big grin on his face. Shiori's confusion only lasted a second until the realization of her father's words hit. Her eyes lit up and she smiled with a grin to rival her father's.

"Mama's having a baby?!" Makoto nodded and watched with a fond smile as Shiori bounced up and down with excitement. Shiori reacted better than he thought she was going to. "What's the baby gonna be? What's the baby's name? When's the baby gonna be born?"

"Calm down, little one. Mama's got a little ways to go before the baby is born. It could be a girl or it could be a boy, Mama could be having twins for all we know. Maybe triplets!"

"Sousuke! Don't jinx us like that!" Makoto scolded.

"Aw, don't you want to have more little versions of us running around here?"

"I do but one at a time, Sousuke. One at a time." Makoto blushed as he continued to eat his dinner which had been doubled since he was eating for two.

Sousuke watched Makoto out of the corner of his eye with a loving smile on his face. He couldn't keep the smile of his face as he imagined Makoto holding their child, rocking the baby to sleep in his arms. He knew it was a long ways away but he could do nothing to shake the excitement. This was the first time he'd be here for Makoto and he'd witness his child being born. Makoto got up from the table and left for a moment only to come back with a bottle of relish and practically dumped it out on his food. Once Makoto was satisfied, he started to eat it. Sousuke made a noise in disgust while Shiori resisted her urge to throw up.

"Ugh, how can you eat that?!" Sousuke asked.

"It's good!" Makoto defended as he took another bite. Sousuke and Shiori looked at each other and continued to eat, ignoring Makoto's weird cravings.

After dinner, Sousuke cleaned everything up, pillow fort included, while Makoto got Shiori into bed. Shiori crawled into bed with Ken following her up. Makoto sat on the side of her bed and grabbed one of the books Rei gave to Shiori for her birthday. It was some children's fantasy book about fairies and other mythical creatures defending the world from the forces of evil. It was really popular from what Makoto knew about the series. Shiori leaned up against her mother and yawned a little.

"Shall we read another chapter or do you want me to make up something?"

"Can you make up something? You haven't done that in a while." Makoto put the book back where he found it and sat back down on the bed. Shiori crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest, listening to her mother's heartbeat. Makoto wrapped his arms around his daughter as he began the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little star. The star was the smallest out of the rest of the stars. They teased the little star for it and never let the little star shine with them. One night, the little star tried to shine with the others but once again the little star was rejected. Feeling dejected, the star walked away until it was alone. The little star began to contemplate its existence. "Why am I even alive if I can't shine with the others?" The star questioned. "If I can't shine with the others, then I may as well go away and never return." The star lamented until it heard a voice call out into the night.

"The voice was that of a little girl who had lost her way. The little girl looked as if she were scared. The star could not ignore the girl and shined as bright as it could, gaining the girl's attention. The child looked up at the star and started to follow it. The star guided the girl to her home and watched as she ran into the waiting arms of her parents. The star then realized its purpose in life. Even if it was small and couldn't shine with the others, it could at least give people hope and guide them to where they belong. The end." Shiori was sleepy by the end of the story but still able to be awake. She yawned as her mother got her into bed and tucked her under the covers.

"Mama, do we all have a purpose in life?" Shiori sleepily asked.

"We do. Whether it's big or small, everyone on this planet has a purpose in life."

"What's my purpose?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. That's something you'll find out as you get older. Good night, Shi-chan. Sweet dreams." Makoto whispered as he kissed her forehead and placed her favorite teddy bear, Kuma-kun, next to her. He smiled when she unconsciously grabbed the bear and held it close to her chest. Makoto turned off the light in Shiori's room before going to his and Sousuke's bedroom.

Makoto stood in front of their full length mirror and took his shirt off to gaze at his stomach. He wasn't showing but he was only a few weeks along, he'd start to show by the time his first trimester ended. He started to imagine what he'd look like when he was further along. Maybe he wouldn't show it as much or maybe he was going to be as big as a house by the time the baby arrives. As he contemplated how he'd look, Sousuke walked into the room. He walked behind Makoto and wrapped his arms around his stomach and kissed his cheek. Makoto smiled and turned his head to kiss Sousuke back.

"Hey there, finished cleaning everything up?"

"Yea. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to see if there's anything visible."

"You're only a few weeks along. You won't show for a while."

"I know but it's so fun to look and see. I'm gonna try to get a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I can see how far I really am. Oh Sousuke, I still can't believe we're having a baby!" Makoto turned around in Sousuke's arms. "It seems so surreal, doesn't it?"

"It does. I didn't think we'd have another one this soon."

"This might have happened the night you proposed. We didn't use a condom that night." Sousuke remembered that night well. Makoto said he didn't want to use a condom and Sousuke went in raw, cumming inside of Makoto. He pecked his fiancee's nose then proceeded to kiss his neck a little.

"While this was unexpected, at least we'll have another child to love." Makoto nodded and let out a little moan.

"Y-yea. How are we gonna tell everyone?"

"I dunno. One of those cute pictures people do online when they announce a pregnancy?"

"Like what?" Makoto asked.

"We could literally put a bun in the oven or do something nerdy like Pokemon or something RPG-themed then send the picture to our family and friends."

"Aw, it'd be cute! I have a really good idea for Shiori's costume! Do you think your parents placed a bet on when I'd get pregnant with grandchild number 2?"

"Knowing them they probably did the day they found out we were together. *chuckles* Hey, I just realized that it's been over a year since we got back together."

"It has been a year, hasn't it? I never thought we'd be where we are."

"But we're here and we'll stay this way for a long time." Makoto smiled and kissed Sousuke.

"We will. I'm getting tired. Carry me to bed?"

Sousuke lifted Makoto into his arms and carried him to the bed bridal style. He gently laid Makoto on the bed and crawled in next to him. Makoto turned off the light then turned to his side to face Sousuke. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and kissed him. Makoto returned the kiss and moaned slightly as he felt Sousuke's tongue enter his mouth. Sousuke chuckled in the kiss and snaked his hand down to cup Makoto's ass. Makoto's breath hitched when he felt the hand on his butt and pulled away with a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. He buried his face in the crook of Sousuke's neck causing Sousuke to laugh.

"What are you so embarrassed about? It's only me."

"You know I get embarrassed easily. I swear you do this on purpose."

"How can I not? You look cute when you're all flustered like this." Makoto pouted and looked up at Sousuke.

"'M not cute."

"Fine, you look handsome when you blush." Makoto lightly hit Sousuke in the chest and snuggled in his fiancee's arms with a yawn. Sousuke began to stroke Makoto's hair and hummed another song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. Makoto's eyes fluttered shut and he ended falling asleep in Sousuke's arms. Sousuke kissed Makoto's forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep with thoughts of the future on his mind.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

* * *

Sousuke woke up to hear Makoto vomiting in the bathroom. He jumped out of the bed and joined his fiancee in the bathroom. Makoto was on his knees in front of the toilet, emptying out his stomach contents. Sousuke got behind Makoto and rubbed his back as his fiancee continued to throw up. It was almost gut-wrenching to listen to Makoto throwing up. When Makoto finally finished throwing up, he fell back against his fiancee's chest as he heavily panted. Sousuke leaned up against the wall and rubbed Makoto's stomach.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" Sousuke greeted softly.

"Like I just gave the Porcelain Goddess my lungs but other than that, I'm just fucking peachy." Makoto muttered. Sousuke laughed and buried his nose in Makoto's hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Makoto replied, "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"I wake up for work around this time, it's fine. Just go back to bed and I'll serve you breakfast in bed." Makoto nodded and carefully stood up and went back to bed.

Sousuke got up from his spot on the floor and started up the shower. As the water began to get hot, Sousuke took his clothes off. He stretched and yawned. He didn't really wake up this early but he had to keep Makoto from feeling bad. Oh well, it was close to his normal wake up time. No sense in delaying the inevitable. Sousuke stepped into the shower and pressed his lips together as he felt the hot water cascade down his skin. He stayed in the shower until he was clean and his hair was washed. He turned the faucet off and stepped out the tub.

Sousuke grabbed a towel and dried himself off with it. When he was done, he wrapped it loosely around his waist. Sousuke walked up to the mirror and wiped off the fog that appeared on it. He looked at his reflection, trying to figure out what he'd do. On either side of his head, the side burns were growing a little long and invaded his jaw line, connecting into a beard via the stubble on his chin. Sousuke didn't really want to grow a full on beard but a small beard on his jaw and his chin wouldn't be the end of the world. He did have to shave off the mustache and the other cheek whiskers, though. Sousuke took out their shaving supplies and began to shave the unwanted hair on his face, being careful not to take out what was appearing on his jaw and chin.

Once Sousuke was done shaving he moved on to brushing his teeth. After he was done with his teeth, he left the bathroom and went out to the bedroom to get dressed for work. He took a clean pair of underwear from the dresser and put it on with the towel still on. He removed the towel and went to the closet to grab his uniform. Sousuke slipped on the uniform then went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone and make a bento for himself. Sousuke looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. He had time to make breakfast first then make his lunch.

Sousuke started to make breakfast as a pair of feet came shuffling into the kitchen. He turned around to see Shiori enter the kitchen with her teddy bear in her arms and Ken following her. Shiori walked over to where the dog food was and dragged the bag to Ken's empty bowl. Ken must have been hungry. Shiori filled the bowl until it started to overflow by one scoop. The dog started to eat as Shiori dragged the over-sized bag to the corner of the room. Shiori climbed into the chair with Kuma-kun in her arms. She looked at her father and smiled tiredly at him.

"Ohayougozimasu, Papa!" She greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as someone can be in the morning.

"Good morning, Shiori. I see you're up bright and early. Mama and I usually have to shake you until you wake up."

"Ken was hungry and wouldn't stop licking me until I woke up."

Sousuke laughed as he flipped a pancake. "Looks like I won't have to buy you that alarm clock after all."

Shiori pouted. "Meanie!"

"I'm kidding. You can go watch TV in the main room if you want, I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Shiori nodded and hopped out of her chair to go to the main room. Sousuke cooked for about an hour until everything was done. He set two spots for himself and Shiori when another pair of footsteps entered the kitchen. Sousuke looked up and saw Makoto sitting at the one empty spot. Sousuke smiled and kissed Makoto's cheek as he began to set a spot for his fiancee. "Hey, I thought you were gonna stay in bed."

"I was but then I started feeling better. Breakfast smells good!"

"Thanks, babe. Shiori! Breakfast is ready!" Sousuke called as he sat down in his seat and began to eat. Shiori joined everyone else in the kitchen and began to eat. After breakfast, Makoto and Shiori cleaned up everything while Sousuke made his bento. Makoto walked up next to him and looked at his face with a questioning look on his face.

"You're actually growing out a beard?"

"Just something on my jaw and chin, nothing major."

"You look handsome with it~" Makoto seductively purred as he kissed Sousuke's jaw.

Sousuke smirked. "I take it someone wants to get frisky tonight?"

"My sex drive increases during pregnancy. If you play your cards right, I'll be willing to have a little fun tonight and, possibly, give you a little surprise~" Sousuke gave Makoto his lady-killer grin and pecked his lips.

"I look forward to tonight then." Sousuke took a glance at the clock and saw that it was 7:55. He had to go or else Rin would bitch at him for being late. He finished making his lunch and kissed Makoto again. "I've gotta go to work. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe." Sousuke nodded and gave Shiori a quick hug.

"I'm going to work now, Shi-chan. Be good for Mama while I'm gonna, okay?" Shiori nodded and hugged her father back.

"I'll be good, Papa! Catch bad guys!" Shiori waved. Sousuke tipped his hat then walked out the door with his jacket in hand.

The sky was a little cloudy and it smelled as if it were going to rain. No doubt left over from yesterday. Sousuke sighed and walked to his car. Another day, another dollar. He started his car and backed out of the driveway.

For the past few months, he'd been giving Rin and Rei lifts to work. Rin was his beat partner and Rei was an analyst with the station, analyzing bullets and working with the dead bodies that found their way to the station. Rei originally worked as an assistant to the analyst that originally ran the lab. He took control when the previous analyst was caught stealing drugs from the evidence locker and selling them on the black market.

The first stop on the carpool was Rei's apartment because it was closer. He parked in the guest spot then texted Rei to let him know that he was here. Sousuke waited for a couple minutes before Rei came rushing out of the apartment building and into his car. Rei was looking like a huge mess. His hair was practically everywhere, his glasses were almost falling off, and the dress shirt for his suit was buttoned the wrong way. Sousuke laughed and drove off in the car with a disheveled Rei to Nanase's house to pick up Rin. They made it to the neighborhood and waited for Rin to show up. After a few minutes, Rin finally showed up and Sousuke drove off to the police station.

When they arrived at the station, they were greeted with the usual sight of their co-workers walking around, criminals crying for their mothers in the holding cells, and others being processed for whatever they did. Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. Rei was lucky he did not have to work in these conditions. Rei went down to his lab to see what he was dealing with today while Sousuke and Rin went to their desks and began to work on the mountain of paperwork that must have piled on by the guys who had to work overtime. Sousuke sat at the desk and began to work on the massive pile.

* * *

 ~Later in the Afternoon~

* * *

Makoto sat in the waiting room of the clinic while he waited to be called in for his appointment. After Sousuke left this morning, he called to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound at the local clinic. He took an appointment late in the afternoon since it was the earliest appointment he could get. His mother was at home watching Shiori while he was at his appointment. Sitting alone in the waiting room of the clinic started to bring back memories from the first time he was pregnant. He remembered feeling scared, alone, and awkward with the strange looks that glared at him with confusion and disgust. Makoto inhaled and exhaled deeply when he felt his memories trigger feelings of anxiety. Makoto pat his stomach. Things are different now. There was nothing to worry about or fear.

"Makoto. The doctor is ready to see you now." A nurse called. Makoto stood up and followed her to the exam room where the doctor was waiting for him. The doctor was an older man in his 60's. He treated Makoto when he was pregnant with Shiori and he was one of the few strangers who didn't try to convince Makoto to give her away. The doctor looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Makoto. It's nice to see you again. How have you been since the last time I saw you?"

"I've been well and so has Shiori." Makoto said as he got up on the examination table.

"I heard about what happened to your daughter. How is she doing?"

"She's doing well."

"That's good to hear. Now what brings you here this time?"

"I took a pregnancy test last night and I got a positive result. I wanted to get an ultrasound and make sure the baby's okay and get a better idea about the baby's due date."

The doctor hummed in agreement then turned on the ultrasound machine. He took the wand connected to the machine then took out the gel. The doctor squeezed some of the gel on the wand then lifted Makoto's shirt to expose his stomach. The wand came into contact with Makoto's skin causing the younger male to flinch at the contact. He forgot how cold this stuff was. It took a moment for Makoto to adjust to the cold as the doctor moved the wand around. The doctor moved the wand around Makoto's stomach until he came across a tiny, peanut-like shape.The doctor smiled and pointed to the screen.

"There's your baby and its heartbeat, Makoto. Congratulations."

Makoto's eyes welled up with tears when he saw his baby on the monitor. There it is. His baby. The life he and Sousuke created. After a few more minutes of observing the tiny fetus, the doctor printed out a picture of the baby. The doctor gave Makoto the picture and a paper towel to wipe off the gel from his stomach. Makoto sat up and stared at the picture. He couldn't wait to show this to Sousuke. The smile was almost permanent on Makoto's face when he thought about how Sousuke would react to seeing the picture.

"Excited about the baby?"

"Yes. I can't wait to hold this little one in my arms. How far along am I? How's the baby?" The doctor sat at the computer and turned it on.

"So far your baby is perfectly healthy and judging from the way the fetus looked, you're about a month. When was the last time you had sex?"

"I think the last time I had sex was on February 19th and Sousuke proposed to me. We ended up having sex and we didn't use a condom."

"Have you had sex since then?"

"No. Not unless you wanna count lazy morning hand jobs."

"I'll uh... I'll just pretend I didn't hear that and put in the first date." The doctor said, inputting the first date Makoto gave him. After a minute the computer beeped and the doctor looked at the screen. "Okay, according to the computer, the baby should be due on November 23rd. I'm going to print up a list of things you should stay away from as well as setting up an appointment for next month and writing up a prescription for your prenatal vitamins." Makoto nodded and the doctor left the room to get Makoto the things he needed. He took his phone out and took a picture of the ultrasound photo and sent it to Sousuke. After a few minutes, the doctor returned with everything he wanted to give to Makoto.

"There you go. I set up an appointment for April the 14th at the same time. Would that be alright?"

"It would. Thank you very much. See you next month." Makoto beamed as he waved goodbye and left the room.

He walked out of the clinic with the smile still glued to his face. He couldn't believe it! He was pregnant! It was still hard to believe but, nevertheless, Makoto was happy. He started to walk home but a car horn honked, capturing his attention. He turned around to see Sousuke standing outside his car. Makoto walked over his his fiancee and crashed his lips against his. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and kissed back as his eyes fluttered closed. They stayed like that for a moment before they became weak to the need for air and had to break away form each other's lips.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" Makoto asked.

"There was a gas leak at the station so they sent everyone home and when I got home, your mother told me you were here so I came to pick you up. How'd it go? The baby okay?"

"Just fine. The doctor said that the baby would be due on November 23rd. I sent you a picture, did you see it?"

"Yea, I looked at my phone after you sent it. What do you have here?" Sousuke pointed to the other paper Makoto was holding.

"A list of things I can't eat and a prescription for my prenatal vitamins."

"Hmm. Let's go home for now. I'll come back out later and pick up your vitamins for you." Sousuke went around tot he other side of the car and opened the passenger side for Makoto. The green-eyed male blushed as he got in the car. Sousuke got in the driver's seat and drove home with Makoto.

During the drive, Sousuke kept glancing at Makoto through his peripheral vision while the other rubbed his stomach with a loving smile on his face. Sousuke was happy that he was having another child with Makoto. He wasn't around the first time but he was gonna make sure he was around this time. The smile on Sousuke's lips would not leave his face when he thought of another child running through their home. Another child for them to love. Another one for them to protect.

The couple made it home and got out of the car. Sousuke took Makoto's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Makoto smiled and leaned on him as they walked to the door and entered their home. The moment Sousuke and Makoto walked into the living room, Shiori and Ken came running to them. Shiori ran to her mother while Ken began to paw at Makoto's pant leg and hop up and down in excitement. Makoto chuckled and pet the dog then hugged Shiori back then began to ask her how her day was and whether or not she was good for her grandmother. Sousuke watched with a smile on his face. Makoto had a motherly glow around him. Sousuke was glad his life turned out like this.

"Hey! Doesn't Papa get any love?" Shiori turned around and hugged her father. Sousuke hugged her back. "There's my hug. Were you good for your grandmother?"

"She was an angel." Makoto's mother said as she walked up to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Tachibana. How are you today?"

"Just fine, Sousuke, but I wish you'd drop the formalities. We're gonna be family soon and I'd feel weird if my son-in-law were to call me Mrs. Tachibana so just call me Mom, okay?"

Sousuke chuckled. "Sure thing, Mom." Mrs. Tachibana chuckled then looked at her son.

"So, how's my second grandchild?"

"Doing well. The doctor said the baby should be due on November 23rd." Mrs. Tachibana took her son's hands and held them.

"I'm so happy for you, Makoto. Just yesterday you were still living at home and now you're engaged and expecting your second child. My baby boy is a man."

Makoto chuckled. "I'll always be your baby, I'm just moving on in my life and expanding my family with the man I love. Just look at Shiori and Sousuke. They should cement the fact that you did a good job in raising me." Mrs. Tachibana looked at her granddaughter and future son-in-law and smiled at them. In the back of her mind, she knew that she did a wonderful job in raising Makoto. She knew she had to let him go to live his own life.

"I should start going home, the twins are gonna be home in an hour and someone's gotta be home to make sure they don't make a mess." Shiori escaped from Sousuke's arm to hug her grandmother's leg and looked up at the older woman with puppy eyes.

"Do you really have to go, Obaa-san?"

"I do, sweetheart."

"Will you be back?"

"One day in the future if you wanna spend the day with me. Until then be a good girl for Mama and Papa, okay?" Shiori nodded and let go of her grandmother.

"Do you need a ride home, Mom?" Sousuke asked.

"No thank you, I can walk myself. Bye!" Mrs. Tachibana waved as she left the house. Makoto smiled and thought of his family. He never imagined that he would have this kind of life nor did he imagine he'd already have a family at twenty-four. He never imagined this life at all.

Six years ago, Sousuke broke up with him a week after they had sex. Heartbroken, Makoto decided to keep Sousuke out of his life forever. A couple weeks after they broke up, Makoto found out he was pregnant with Shiori. Instead of contacting Sousuke and letting him know he was going to be a father, Makoto decided not to let him know about her. He couldn't find it in his heart to forgive Sousuke and he didn't want Sousuke getting back together with him and helping him raise their daughter out of pity mixed with guilt. For five years, Makoto raised Shiori alone until Sousuke found out about her.

At the time, Sousuke was unaware that he was a father but he spent a day with Shiori in the park while Rin was watching her. Sousuke had helped Shiori retrieve her scarf that had blown away with the wind. A couple days later, he asked Rei to look up birth records for him and, sure enough, Shiori's birth certificate came up and Sousuke's name was on it. When Sousuke realized this, he practically crashed into their lives. Sousuke persuaded Makoto to give him another chance and to trust him. Makoto reluctantly agreed, thinking that in the time they weren't together that Sousuke may have changed and so far, Sousuke changed.

In the year that they've been reunited, Sousuke proved himself and Makoto found himself once again falling in love with and trusting Sousuke with each day that passed. If Makoto were being honest with himself, he never saw himself living this kind of life. Before getting back with Sousuke, he thought he'd still be raising Shiori by himself and living with his parents; instead he was engaged with a second child on the way and he couldn't be happier. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto from behind and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Makoto turned around in Sousuke's arms and wrapped his arms around his fiancee's neck.

"About the family we've created. I never thought I'd have a family at this age. I love you."

"I love you, too." Sousuke lovingly whispered as he slowly kissed Makoto. Makoto closed his eyes and blushed as he kissed his fiancee back. Shiori giggled as she watched her parents. It was kind of fun watching them be all lovey like that. Makoto broke the kiss with a blush when he remembered Shiori was in the room.

"Not in front of Shiori."

Sousuke chuckled softly. "Fine, fine. How about we tell our friends about the new addition to our family?"

"How are we gonna do that, Papa?" Shiori asked. Sousuke lifted Shiori into his arms and balanced her on his hip causing the girl to giggle.

"How much do you like playing dress-up?"

* * *

~Sometime Later~

* * *

Haru walked into his home and went to the kitchen to start dinner only to find his boyfriend, RIn, raiding their fridge. The two stared at each other. Haru with his arms crossed over his chest and Rin drinking the milk straight out of the carton. For as long as they've been dating, the couple has been living together. Haru worked in a cafe while Rin worked as a cop. On normal days, Haru would be the first one home and work on dinner since Rin would get home later than he did. Rin put the milk back in the fridge and gave his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

"Hey Haru. How was work?"

"Fine. How'd you get home before me and how many times have I told you not to drink milk like that?"

Rin closed the fridge and leaned against it. "There was a gas leak at work and they sent everyone home early and I got hungry waiting for you."

"You could have heated up last night's leftovers you lazy bum." Rin smiled at Haru and gathered him in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"You know you love this lazy bum. Were you and the baby okay today? Did the morning sickness bother you too much?"

"We're just fine and the morning sickness wasn't too bad today though I did have to resist the urge to throw a knife at my new sous chef."

"What's a sous chef?"

"A sous chef is someone that takes care of the kitchen when the main chef is unable to. My boss hired him to take my place at the cafe when I start maternity leave. He just started today and he's already testing me! I mean, seriously, how does he not know that difference between flour, sugar, and salt? Did he actually _graduate_ from culinary school or did Daddy have to pull some strings to make sure he passed?Don't even get me started on how he botched the- mm!" Rin kissed Haru to shut him up. Haru kissed back and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. Rin broke the kiss when the need for air got to him and rubbed Haru's sides.

"It was only his first day. He'll get better with time."

"I know and usually I have more patience with newcomers but today I didn't and I just feel so horrible for getting mad at him!" Haru began to sob uncontrollably.

Rin kissed Haru's forehead. "That was the mood swings talking, not you. Remember how emotional Makoto was when he was pregnant with Shiori? It's just the hormones, Haru, don't feel too bad. I'm sure the new guy knows you're just experiencing mood swings."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Let's go out in the living room and relax for a while. We can't have you working yourself up, it wouldn't be healthy for the baby." Haru nodded and went to the living room with Rin following him.

Rin laid on the couch and Haru cuddled against him with his back against his boyfriend's chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around Haru and randomly hummed a song while he rubbed Haru's budding baby bump. Haru contently sighed and leaned his head against Rin's shoulder. The couple enjoyed the silence for a few moments until Haru's phone chimed. Haru took his phone out and checked it to see a message from Makoto.

Attached to the text was a picture of Shiori dressed as some sort of Final Fantasy character. In the picture she was in a fighting stance with a determined facial expression. Next to her was a whiteboard with an ultrasound photo taped to it. Under the photo was a caption that said '??? will most likely be unlocked on the 23rd day of November.' Haru chuckled when he saw the photo and put a hand on his stomach and looked at Rin who was smiling wide as he stared at the picture.

"Aw, you, Nagisa, and Makoto are pregnant at the same time." Rin cooed. Haru rubbed his stomach a little and looked at the bump with a fond smile.

"Looks like you're gonna have another playmate, Peanut."

"Hey, how much you wanna bet they're gonna have another daughter?"

Haru groaned. "Let it go, Rin. Makoto hated your name suggestion the first time around and he'll hate it again."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the name Shiori but Asami would have been perfect for her! Shiori's last name was going to be Yamazaki, he had a good chance!"

"After seeing Audition he probably vowed to never name his daughter Asami." Rin laughed a little then looked at the time. It was getting close to dinner time and Haru had to eat. He pecked Haru's cheek and moved him to sit up.

"Baby, get up. I'm gonna go make dinner." Haru didn't budge. He only nuzzled further into Rin and closed his eyes.

"Just a little longer, you're really warm." Rin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and placed a hand on the budding bump. Rin absentmindedly rubbed the little bump and thought about the future. He began to think about his unborn child's health and immediately he began to worry. Almost a year ago, Haru was pregnant but that pregnancy ended with a devastating miscarriage.

Haru was crossing the street when a reckless driver hit him. Haru was fortunately able to escape the crash with his life but their unborn child, whom they called Kiyoshi, did not. According to the doctor there was too much damage done to the fetus in the crash and they had no other choice but to remove Kiyoshi, resulting in a miscarriage. To say Haru was devastated at the loss of their child would be an understatement; he was an emotional wreck when he heard Kiyoshi did not survive the crash.

After the crash, Haru cut himself off from life. He stopped eating, he kept to himself more than usual, and he didn't leave the bed for a while. During this time, Rin was scared that he would come home and Haru would be in the bath tub, dead. His wrists would be slit open and the bath water would be colored red with Haru's blood. There'd be no life in Haru's eyes as his eyes stared up at the ceiling, asking why did fate have to torment him the way it did. Rin's heart pounded heavily when he thought about that recurring nightmare. He held Haru closer which calmed his rapid heartbeat.

Things are going to be different. There won't be another miscarriage, there won't be heartbreak, there won't be another constant reminder of what could have been. Rin took Haru's hand into his and held it tight. History would not repeat itself. Once was enough, a second time would mean the difference between life and death. Rin knew deep in his heart neither he nor Haru could stand to relive that kind of pain. He would do everything he possibly could to make sure that they did not lose this baby. He will do everything in his power to make sure they were safe, even if he were to die for it.

* * *

"Rei-chan! You have to see this!" Nagisa beamed as he shoved his phone in his husband's face. Rei turned the stove down and took Nagisa's phone and looked at what Nagisa was talking about. A smile came on his face when he saw the picture. He gave Nagisa back his phone and watched in amusement as the petite blonde bounced up and down in glee. "Wasn't it cute, Rei-chan?"

"It was. Looks like Bun-Bun is going to have another playmate." Rei said as he resumed making their dinner. Nagisa leaned against the counter and put his hand on his stomach and thought about his baby.

Nagisa was three months along, meaning that his baby will be due some time in September. He got pregnant three months ago from a one night stand. At the time, he and Rei were fighting and one night after a really bad fight, Nagisa left and went to a club. While he was there he met an attractive man. Nagisa could not remember what the man looked like, all he remembered was a face he could not refuse and waking up in a bed that was not his own. Nagisa did not remember much from their encounter since he blacked out. He bolted when he realized what had happened and never learned the man's name. When he got home the morning after, he told Rei that the manager of the club let him sleep in the back. He never told Rei that he cheated until he found out that he was pregnant with the stranger's child.

A month after the encounter he started getting sick, eating more, and having mood swings. He took a pregnancy test then went to a doctor who confirmed the test and his suspicions. He was pregnant and Rei was not the father. He was scared of how Rei would react. He thought Rei would get angry with him, break up with him, and kick him out of their home, leaving him to fend for himself and his baby. The first person Nagisa told was Makoto who gave him the confidence to tell Rei later that night. Before Rei arrived home that night, he prepared a bag of clothes should he be kicked out. When Rei came home, he told him and instead of being yelled at and losing his home and his boyfriend, he was met with acceptance and a marriage proposal.

Nagisa was surprised that Rei reacted the way he did. Later on he confronted Rei about his behavior and learned that when he told Makoto, he butt dialed Rei by accident. He would never admit this aloud but he was glad that Rei knew before he told him about the baby. On their wedding night, Rei asked him if he wanted the biological father in their life. Nagisa would like for the father to be in the baby's life but he didn't know where to start looking for him. As stated earlier, all he remembered from that night was a face he couldn't refuse. Nagisa was still contemplating whether or not to start looking for his baby's father. Rei was fully committed to the role and Nagisa wanted to keep things the way they were.

"Hey, Nagisa, I'm done with dinner." Rei announced.

Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts and saw Rei holding two plates in his hand. One was a normal serving size while the other one was doubled. Nagisa took his plate and sat down at the table. Rei sat down across from him and the two began to eat their food. Silence was around the couple as they ate their dinner. Rei kept stealing glances at Nagisa, who looked as if he were deeply distracted by something. Rei put his chopsticks down and cleared his throat, gaining Nagisa's attention.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?"

Nagisa put his chopsticks down and licked his lips. "I was thinking about the baby's biological father. I want to find him and tell him about the baby and try to have him involved in the baby's life." He explained. Nagisa looked into Rei's eyes and saw some hurt in the amethyst orbs. Over the last three months, Rei has made it clear that he wanted to be in the baby's life and be the baby's father. Any mention of the biological father seemed to make Rei disappointed.

"Oh... any reason?"

"No, just a thought." Nagisa answered as he picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating. Rei hesitantly resumed eating. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, tension in the air as heavy as the silence that surrounded the married couple.

After dinner, Nagisa went to bed while Rei cleaned up. As Rei cleaned everything, he thought about what Nagisa said at dinner. He knew that when the baby was born, they would have every right to know their biological father but it always pained Rei to remember that the baby growing inside of Nagisa's stomach wasn't his. From day one, Rei saw himself as the baby's father. He thought Nagisa wouldn't want to find the baby's father but now he wants to all of a sudden. Rei sighed. He'd just have to talk to Nagisa about this matter.

Rei finished up in the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom where Nagisa was sitting up and reading one of his pregnancy books. Rei walked to their dresser and changed into his pajamas then climbed in next to Nagisa, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close. The blond smiled at him and closed the book to snuggle closer to his husband. Rei began to stroke Nagisa's hair and stared at the blank wall, still thinking of his earlier conversation with Nagisa. Nagisa looked at Rei and frowned when he saw his face scrunched up in thought.

"Nee, Rei-chan, is everything okay?"

Rei stepped out of his thoughts when he heard Nagisa's concerned voice. He looked at his husband and stroked his cheek with one finger. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and the baby. We've got six months left to go until we have to go through midnight feedings and diaper duty." Rei lied. He didn't like to lie to Nagisa but he didn't want to start an argument, not at this time of night or ever again. They spent more than enough time fighting and Rei wanted to start over with a clean slate. Nagisa chuckled at Rei's response and pat his stomach.

"It's almost hard to believe we're gonna be parents soon. We should take advantage of the time we've got together before the little one comes along. That means you have to take me out on a lot of dates before I have to go on bed rest!" Nagisa beamed, pinching Rei's cheek. Rei smiled and caressed his husband's cheek with his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Nagisa whispered back then frowned when he remembered something. "Rei-chan, what I said at dinner about the baby's real father being involved, it didn't upset you, did it?"

"No, not at all." Rei replied. Nagisa let out a breath as if he were relieved.

"Good. I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Why did you bring up the baby's biological father anyways?"

Nagisa frowned a little then cuddled closer into his boyfriend's arms. "I was thinking about the night I went to the club and the baby's father. Like I said on our wedding night, I won't keep my baby's biological father a secret from them. Look, if we don't find the baby's father or he decides to stay out of the baby's life, you'll still be there for Bun-Bun, right?"

"What if we do find him and he wants to be in the baby's life, what then?"

"Then so be it!" Nagisa's frown deepened as he gave Rei a confused look. "Does this subject bother you?"

"No. Let's just go to sleep." Rei said as he turned over on his side, away from his husband. Nagisa wasn't convinced. Something was bothering Rei and he wasn't going to say anything. He let out an inaudible sigh and turned off the light then laid down in bed, away from Rei. He just wanted Rei to be honest with his feelings. Was that too fucking hard to ask for?! _Maybe Rei-chan will want to talk later..._ Nagisa thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Good night, Shiori. Sweet dreams." Sousuke whispered as he left Shiori's room, closing the door behind him. He went to his and Makoto's bedroom and was greeted to the sound of Makoto throwing up in the bathroom. Quickly, Sousuke ran in and rubbed Makoto's back as he threw up. This was the morning all over again except it was night. Wait a second, Makoto wasn't wearing this earlier... Sousuke thought as h e felt the material on Makoto's back. It was familiar. He looked at what Makoto was wearing. Once he saw the outfit Makoto had on, Sousuke immediately blushed and felt the rest of the blood rushing to his lower half.

Makoto was wearing the French maid outfit, complete with a pair of thigh highs and a choker, Sousuke had bought for him sometime after they moved into this house. The moment Makoto saw the dress, he had refused to ever wear it. Guess this was the surprise Makoto was talking about this morning. Sousuke began to think of all the dirty things he and Makoto were gonna do if the morning sickness wasn't bothering him now. After a few more minutes of throwing up, Makoto finally stopped and gripped the sides of the toilet as he panted heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke gently asked.

"Yea," Makoto panted out, "just give me a... minute... then we can... indulge in... one of your fantasies..."

"Fuck my fantasies, are you sure you're okay for sex?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just wait for me on the bed." Makoto assured as he stood up on shaky legs. As soon as he stood up, he had a dizzy spell. Sousuke stood up and caught Makoto in his arms. Makoto moaned in discomfort and held onto Sousuke as a means of support to help him stand. Sousuke rubbed circles on Makoto's back and kissed his temple.

"Why did you dress in the French maid get-up? I thought you said you were never going to wear this."

Makoto frowned and hung his head in disappointment. "I wanted to surprise you. I remembered how much you wanted me to wear this thing so I thought I'd put it on and throw in the thigh highs and choker as a bonus. God, I bet I killed your boner when you were worrying about me."

"To be honest, I didn't notice you were wearing it until I looked at you and then this happened." Sousuke awkwardly replied as he placed Makoto's hand on his erection.

A heavy blush dusted across Makoto's face when he felt how hard Sousuke was. His lips curled into a little smirk when he got an idea. A naughty idea. He unzipped Sousuke's pants then pulled them down enough to release Sousuke's cock from its confinement. Makoto wrapped his hand around his fiancee's cock as tight as he could without hurting Sousuke and began to pump it. Sousuke moaned as he bucked into Makoto's hand. He began to thrust his hips into the friction, pretending that he was inside of Makoto.

"Do you like this, Master?" Makoto asked innocently, the smirk still on his face.

"Fuck, yes!" Sousuke moaned as he thrust into the warm hand. Makoto kept his hand still and let Sousuke have his fun. He leaned in to Sousuke's hear and licked the shell, causing Sousuke to shudder.

"You're so big in my hand, Sousuke-sama. I bet you're thinking about my pretty ass, taking all of you in and hitting the spot that makes me scream your name. I bet you're imagining me wearing this dress, my face flushed red, my tongue out and saliva everywhere on my face while I moan your name like a fucking whore. God I bet that's what you imagined when you bought this for me, huh?" Makoto whispered seductively. Sousuke moaned and thrust faster into Makoto's hand. He felt himself growing closer. He put his hands on Makoto's shoulders and pushed him down a little.

"Get on your knees." Sousuke commanded. Makoto obeyed and got on his knees, knowing what Sousuke wanted to do. Sousuke removed Makoto's hand and pumped himself at a fast pace. Makoto bit his lip and looked up at Sousuke with the innocent face staying in tact.

"Come on, Sousuke-sama. Cum on my pretty face~ I know you can do it." Makoto egged on. Sousuke couldn't hold it in anymore. With a loud moan he finally came on Makoto's face. Makoto gasped a little when he felt Sousuke's cum hit his face and some of his hair. He used two of his fingers to wipe off some of the cum and put the fingers in his mouth. He moaned with pleasure when he tasted it. "Oishii~" Sousuke pulled his pants back up and leaned against the bathroom sink.

"That was amazing."

Makoto giggled. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"Is there any way to repay you?" Sousuke asked softly.

"Well... I've got a tiny little problem you could help me out with~" Makoto sheepishly replied as he lifted the dress up to reveal his hardened cock with no panties on. Sousuke smirked and got an idea. He got down on his knees and caressed Makoto's cheek.

"Can you make it to bed without having a dizzy spell?" Makoto nodded. "Perfect. Go lay on the bed on your back with your legs open. Got it?"

"Hai, Sousuke-sama!" Makoto answered as he stood up and walked to the bedroom, swaying his hips from side to side to tease Sousuke a little. Sousuke flushed the toilet to get rid of Makoto's puke then went out into their bedroom where Makoto was lying on the bed in the requested position.

Sousuke smirked as he crawled on the bed and kissed one of Makoto's legs, starting from the foot and working his way into the inner thigh. Makoto quietly moaned when he felt Sousuke's mouth on his skin. Sousuke placed a little kiss on Makoto's cock. Makoto moaned a little louder as he bucked his hips into the air. Sousuke began to lick Makoto's cock like a lollipop and worked a finger inside of Makoto, causing his fiancee to arch his back.

"Sousuke-sama!" Makoto moaned.

Sousuke took all of Makoto into his mouth and began to suck on it like a candy cane. Makoto cursed as he placed his hands on Sousuke's head and began to thrust upwards, fucking Sousuke in the mouth. Sousuke moaned as he kept his head still and let Makoto do what he wanted. The vibration caused Makoto to go faster. While Makoto fucked his mouth, Sousuke pumped his fingers in and out of Makoto. Makoto let out breathless moans due to all the sensations he felt at the moment. Sousuke curled his fingers which were near Makoto's prostate. Makoto practically screamed with pleasure when he felt his prostate being hit by Sousuke's fingers and placed a tight grip on Sousuke's hair.

Sousuke moaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled as he kept doing what he was doing until Makoto started to push him off.  He complied, sitting on his knees and looking at his fiancee with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"I want to watch you fuck me in your lap until I see stars. Are you hard?" Sousuke smirked and pulled his pants down to reveal the erection that came back. He sat cross-legged facing their full-length mirror as Makoto grabbed his favorite vibrator from the drawer and turned it on to the highest volume. Makoto lifted up his dress to see what he was doing as he hovered over Sousuke, facing the mirror. He watched himself as he lowered himself on his fiancee's cock, watching as Sousuke hissed at the contact.

Once Makoto was fully seated, Sousuke put his hands under Makoto's knees and spread his legs further as he thrust his hips up and down. Makoto watched in delight as his ass easily devoured Sousuke's cock. His dress was lifted so that he could see everything that was happening. Makoto took his vibrator and began to massage his erection with it. Makoto moaned as he felt the pleasing vibration against his hard cock. Sousuke bit his lip as he watched Makoto pleasure his own cock with the vibrator. Sousuke began to kiss Makoto's neck, causing the younger male to tilt his head to give Sousuke more flesh to kiss.

"Look at yourself, my slutty maid," Sousuke mumbled against Makoto's skin, "you like this, don't you? Watching your master fuck you in his lap while you use a vibrator on your hard cock. I must be so big inside of you."

"Y-yes! Sousuke-sama's cock is so fucking big inside of Makoto!"

"Good. Can any other cock satisfy you?"

"No! Only Sousuke-sama can satisfy Makoto!" Makoto moaned as he massaged his cock with the vibrator. Sousuke thrust harder as he kept watching Makoto pleasure himself. Makoto threw his head back with a moan and tilted his head toward Sousuke's face. Sousuke kissed Makoto's lips and practically shoved his tongue down Makoto's throat. Makoto moaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting closer. When the need forair became apparent, Makoto broke the kiss and ditched the vibrator for his hand. Sousuke growled and nipped Makoto's ear.

"Are you getting close?"

"Yes! Is Sousuke-sama close?"

"I am, my slutty maid." Sousuke moaned as he thrust at a rougher pace.

Makoto screamed Sousuke's name as he felt his prostate being hit harder. After a few more thrusts, Makoto finally came in his own hand while Sousuke thrust until he came inside of Makoto. The two panted and looked at each other. Sousuke initiated a slow kiss as he rode out his orgasm. Makoto moaned quietly as he felt Sousuke's cum swishing around inside of him. When Sousuke was finally done, he backed up further on the bed and pulled out. Makoto fell back into Sousuke's arms and panted heavily.

Sousuke laid Makoto on the bed and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He went to the dresser to get some underwear and some pajamas for Makoto. While Makoto slowly came down form his high, Sousuke dressed him in his orange and yellow striped shirt which looked like it had been stretched a little, a pair of underwear, and a pair of grey pajama pants. He even tok the time to get Makoto under the covers. Once Makoto was dressed and safely nestled under the covers, Sousuke changed into his own set of his pajamas which consisted of a white wife-beater and his underwear. Sousuke crawled into bed with Makoto and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was fucking amazing. I didn't think we could get that rough." Sousuke breathed out. Makoto was still panting but he managed a smile.

"I told you... my sex drive increases... during pregnancy."

"Is this going to be every night?"

Makoto shook his head. "No. Just when I'm really horny. Will you still love me when I look like a whale?"

"Of course I will. I love you no matter what size you are. You're beautiful, Makoto. Even when you get as wrinkled as a prune." Makoto laughed and looked at his pajama shirt.

"*sigh* I was pregnant with Shiori the last time I wore this thing. I guess I better get used to wearing this all the time again."

Sousuke's eyes widened when he remembered that Makoto was pregnant. "Did I hurt the baby? We went kind of rough back there!"

Makoto pat Sousuke's cheek to make him relax. "Calm down, you didn't hurt the baby." Sousuke sighed in relief as he kissed Makoto then peppered little kisses over his stomach. "Don't worry, love," Sousuke started. "Mama and I will be super extra careful next time. Sorry you had to experience that." Sousuke whispered between kisses. Makoto yawned and gently placed his hand on Sousuke's head.

"The baby hasn't developed ears yet."

Sousuke lifted his head and smiled at Makoto. "Don't hurt to try talking tot he baby. I'm excited about this little guy. Mama, Onee-chan, and I can't wait to meet you." Sousuke finished with one last kiss to Makoto's stomach before he put his head on his pillow. Makoto turned over on his side, prompting Sousuke to spoon him form behind. The two fell asleep like that, bathed in the moonlight that shone through their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I saw fan art of Sousuke with a beard and that image is now my aesthetic and a kink so that's why Sousuke's got a beard now... don't kinkshame me in the comment section, I know I'm full of sin and heavily fucked up. Also until the babies are born, I'm gonna refer to them with they/them pronouns in the singular sense because gender neutrality. Anyways, if you liked chapter 1 then stay tuned for chapter 2! Bye~ :D


	2. Friend or Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people are introduced. Are they people worthy of trust or will they lay the seeds of distrust?

“Mama, are you sure about this?” Shiori asked her mother as they entered the neighborhood playground that was restored a little while ago. One of the things her psychiatrist suggested that Shiori work on were her social skills since she was due back at school in less than a month. Shiori wanted to spend the remaining days at home but her psychiatrist wanted her to be as mentally and socially prepared for school as she could be. Makoto bent to her level and pat her head.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Shi-chan. Focus on making at least one friend. Remember: Every friendship begins with a friendly smile and ‘hi.’” Makoto stood up at the end and gently nudged Shiori towards the playground while he sat down on a nearby bench.

Shiori felt a bout of anxiety mixed with nausea as she observed the playground. Children her age were running around, enjoying life as if there was nothing wrong. Everyone was having a good time and here she was, standing off to the side in an awkward fashion. Her heart started to pound fast in fear while her stomach started to ache with nausea over being exposed to so much loud noise coming from so many people at one time.

She looked back at her mother who gave her an encouraging smile and nod that said it was okay. Shiori nodded back and walked into the playground and made her way to the smallest group there was which consisted of a group of three girls who looked about the same age she was swinging from the jungle gym. Shiori approached the group, causing them to look up at her. Shiori gulped and wanted to retreat but something was telling her to stand tall and be brave. She managed a smile and held her head up high.

“Hi! My name is Shiori. Can I play with you?” Shiori greeted in her usual kind tone.

The three girls looked at each other then back at Shiori, looking her up and down as if they were inspecting her, picking her apart like a vulture going to town on a dead body. The girl gulped as she felt their judgmental stares glaring at her. Shiori wanted to run away and go somewhere else but she had to be brave. The girl in the middle, who Shiori assumed was the ringleader, untangled herself from the jungle gym and walked up to Shiori causing her to back up. The girl had a menacing look in her eye as if she were angry. Shiori’s throat tightened out of fear as she remembered a pair of amethyst-colored eyes looking at her like that. Shiori automatically winced under the angry gaze as her subconscious told her that something bad was going to happen. Angry looks never ended well for her, she always got hurt.

“I don’t know how long you’ve been here but-“

“Hey! There you are!” A new voice shouted. The two turned around to see a girl with black hair, freckles and brown eyes running up to them. The girl caught up to them and panted, putting her hands on her knees.

“What’s… going on here?” The girl asked. The mean girl rolled her eyes in disgust and glared at her.

“Is this your friend?”

“Yeah! My papa works with her papa at the police station.” The nice girl beamed.

The mean girl crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. “Hmph! That explains why she thought she could talk to me so easily! You should explain the rules of the playground to your pet before she gets off her leash again.”

The nice girl frowned. “Don’t be mean to her, Sayaka! She didn’t know!”

“Fine. Consider this a warning, newbie. Next time I won’t be so nice to you!” Sayaka said as she went back to her friends. The nice girl took Shiori’s hand and led her to the empty swing set.

The two sat on a couple of swings next to each other. Shiori just sat in the swing while the nice girl started to swing a little. Shiori looked up at the sky. It was a clear day, despite the clouds covering up the sun. The clouds were in the sky looking as fluffy as a marshmallow. Shiori started to swing a little, kicking her legs up into the air and swinging them back. As she got higher, she closed her eyes and imagined she was a bird in flight. She felt like she had wings and that she was flying in the air, far away from her nightmares and the inner demons. She felt like she was free. Nothing holding her down, no chores, just her and the endless sky and she was free to do whatever she pleased. Eventually her legs grew tired and she slowed down on the swing.

When she came to a full stop, she looked up at the sky and saw the clouds part to show the shining sun. Shiori looked up at the sun and which brought back memories from that lone window in the basement. She pretended the warmth from the sun was a hand coming to take her away from her fears and the things that cause her panic. Shiori reached out her hand and tried to grab it, like she’d done in the basement, but it was only her imagination playing a game with her. There was no way anything could take her away from all the pain and suffering she endured. She let out a little sigh and hung her head low when she thought about the time she had spent in that basement.

She hated to think about that time. She wanted to erase it all, make it out as if it never happened. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t. The scars, both physical and mental, were there. Her dreams turned into nightmares as her mind replayed the memories. Shiori frowned and felt her eyes begin to tear up a little. She wanted to forget. She wanted to stuff those memories in a box, lock them away, hide them forever and forget that they were ever there. Shiori wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to break down in front of a stranger who was actually nice to her. Shiori looked to her right and saw the girl had stopped swinging and was kicking her legs back and forth. Shiori still had to thank her for helping her with that mean girl, Sayaka. She took a deep breath and managed a nervous smile.

“Hey, thank you for saving my hide back there.”

The girl turned to her and smiled. “No problem! Sayaka isn't really nice.”

“I could tell. Why is she so mean?”

The girl shrugged. “She thinks that because her papa buys her everything—and anything—she wants, she’s a queen and she can make up rules that everyone in the playground has to follow.”

“What _are_ the rules? She seemed angry when I tried to talk to her.”

“That’s one of the rules: Don’t talk to Sayaka unless she talks to you first. There a bunch of rules but all you’ve gotta know is don’t talk to Sayaka, don’t let her know when you’ve got candy, and if you get a new toy before she does, don’t mention it around her.” Shiori slowly nodded in understanding and looked back at Sayaka. She could tell that Sayaka was the kind of kid you didn't wanna cross.

“Okay. What’s your name and how did you know that my papa works at the police station?”

“Kakinomoto Yukiko. My papa is a detective and he’s mentioned you and your papa a few times. You must be Shiori.”

“Yeah, I am. Nee, Yukiko, can we be friends? Our papas know each other and all."

Yukiko was slightly taken aback by the question then nodded. "I'd love to be your friend."

"Great! Do you wanna go play on the monkey bars?”

“Sure!” Yukiko beamed as she hopped off the swing and ran towards the monkey bars.

Shiori followed her to the monkey bars and the two began to play around on the monkey bars, laughing and swinging. Shiori crossed the monkey bars while Yukiko kept swinging upside down from random bars and making goofy faces that caused Shiori to laugh. Shiori felt like today was one of the best days of her life. She managed to made a friend and the two were having a blast together. She wished this day never had to come to an end. The pair played on the monkey bars for a while until Makoto walked over to them.

“It’s time to go home, Shi-chan.”

Shiori pouted at her mother. “Can we stay a little longer, Mama?”

“We can’t stay. Auntie Gou-Gou is coming over in an hour to start going over wedding plans with me and we have to be there otherwise there’s no telling what kind of stuff she’ll pick for the wedding. Now say goodbye to your friend.” Shiori frowned and got off the monkey bars then waved goodbye to Yukiko. She really hated to leave her new friend but she knew her mother would make her do track team when she got older and have Rei train her until she was old enough if she tried to act bratty.

“I’ve gotta go home now. Bye, Yukiko!”

Yukiko waved back at Shiori. “See ya later, Shiori!”

Makoto took Shiori’s hand and walked out of the playground. Shiori was proud of herself. She managed to talk to someone and make a friend for the first time in her life. Before she was kidnapped, Shiori did not have many friends. She was always by herself since the other kids in her class didn't take a chance in trying to be friends with her, teasing her over the fact that she didn't have a father which later escalated to teasing her over the fact that her parents were both male. Hopefully Yukiko looked past that and was still willing to be her friend. Makoto looked at his daughter with a fond smile. She seemed to really enjoy herself at the playground with her new friend. Shiori looked happier than she did when they arrived at the park.

“You’re in a good mood.” Makoto stated with a cheeky smile. “Did you have fun at the playground?”

“Yeah!” Shiori beamed. “It was fun and I had a good time with Yukiko!”

“I noticed. How about we come back tomorrow? We’ll stay longer and maybe we’ll go out to lunch somewhere.”

Shiori looked up at her mother with a twinkle in her eye. “Really, Mama?! We can come back?”

“Of course, Shi-chan. You enjoyed playing at the park. If your friend is there tomorrow I could talk to her mother and possibly set up a play date one day in the future.” Shiori jumped up and down then hugged her mother, being careful of her new little sibling that's growing inside.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Mama!”

Makoto hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Shiori. Now let’s get going before Auntie Gou-Gou beats us home and gives me a lecture.” Shiori nodded and took Makoto's hand and the two walked home, hand-in-hand.

When the two made it to their house, there was a second car parked in the driveway. Makoto gulped when he saw that Gou was standing at the front door, frantically ringing the doorbell and banging at the door while holding a bunch of binders in her arms. Gou was a wedding planner for a living and the night after Sousuke proposed to him, Makoto immediately called her to have her plan the wedding. At the time, Gou was planning another wedding so Makoto had to wait until he had a chance to actually sit down with her and plan things but she was finally free today. Makoto blanched white in fear when he knew that Gou was not going to be happy with him. Shiori ran up to Gou and hugged her from behind.

"Auntie Gou-Gou!" Gou stopped banging at the door and smiled at Shiori.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Where were you?"

"Mama took me to the playground."

"Aw, that's sweet! Did Mama remember that he had to talk to me today about the wedding?"

Makoto chuckled nervously as he unlocked the door. "Sorry, we were at the park and we lost track of time. We didn't think you'd get here for another thirty minutes."

"My roommate got a ride to work so I didn't have to drive her." Gou explained as she walked into her friend's home.

The two went to the kitchen while Shiori went out in the backyard with Ken. Gou opened her binder and the various bridal magazines she brought with her. There had to be at least thirty magazines alone advertising various wedding venues. Makoto's eyes widened a little at everything Gou brought with her. He was suddenly regretting asking her to be the wedding planner. Gou took a deep breath and looked at her current client with a sharp, determined look in her eyes.

"Okay, we have July 15th set as the day of the wedding and you wanted outdoors on the beach. Luckily for us, the beach is free that day. Now what do you want the colors to be?"

"I want them to be green and teal, like our eyes."

"Great. I think I'll be able to find some green and teal ties for you and Sousuke. Now let's talk details."

"Details?" Makoto blinked.

"Yea, like what band do you want to play at the ceremony? Do you want a professional catering company at the reception or do you have family members who wouldn't mind cooking? Do you want the reception to be outdoors like your wedding? Do you know any DJ's? Do you want an ice sculpture? Do you--!" Gou rambled on before Makoto put his hands over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"Gou. I was only proposed to last month and the wedding isn't for another four months. We don't have to rush every thing in one day." Gou removed Makoto hand and pouted.

"Can you at least give me basics of the details so I have an idea on who I've gotta call?"

"Oh! You could have said that from the beginning! I want the reception outdoors, a professional catering company, a professional DJ, a pianist at the ceremony, a thousand white doves to fly up in the sky when Souuske and I kiss, a chocolate fountain, and no ice sculpture. It's probably gonna be hot as hell out there and I don't want anyone to slip and fall or getting their suits and dresses messy, and I want a bartender who is willing to serve non-alcoholic beverages as well as alcoholic beverages. Got everything down?"

Gou's eye twitched as she looked at the list she wrote down. "Yea. I'll get to working on it tonight. Since Shiori is the flower girl, do you wanna have her wear the dress she wore at Nagisa and Rei's wedding or something new?"

"I kind of want to keep her in the same dress to save some money. Since she's been back home, she hasn't been growing like she should and she's a little underweight for a child her age." Makoto explained as he looked out the window and watched Shiori run around with her dog.

When he saw her in her hospital bed after five months, he felt his heart rip in two when he saw the state she was in. She was all skin and bones, underweight, many bruises and cuts, on a heart monitor, as well as a feeding tube that the doctor thought would help her gain weight. At most she gained a couple pounds while she was in the hospital but after coming home, she barely gained anything. By the time her sixth birthday came, she had hit the target for a five year old. Gou looked at her and sighed a little.

"Did her doctor say anything about it?"

"The doctor said that her current weight isn't impacting her negatively at the moment but told us to keep an eye on her and incorporate more proteins and some more sugar into her diet."

"Has it been working?"

"She has a fast metabolism so it hasn't been a walk in the park. God, I'm so worried about her and she's starting the first grade soon. Kids can be the worst and I can't be there to defend her if they bully her." Makoto was stresing out, and bad, over the inevitability of Shiori going to school and facing a bunch of cruel snot-nosed brats. He wanted to believe that nothing bad would happen to her but in light of recent events, he could not be too sure. Gou took his hand and held it.

"Makoto, don't stress out, stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'm not stressed. Just very... very worried."

"That's what stress is, Makoto. Look, you may be worried but Shiori tells you everything. I'm sure is she has a problem at school she'll tell you and Sousuke. Besides, Sousuke's normal face can be intimidating to young kids so all he's gotta do is show up to Shiori's school and they'll think twice before trying to mess with Little Miss Yamazaki again."

Makoto took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll always worry about her, there's nothing I can do to get rid of that feeling, but I guess I can take comfort in knowing that Shiori will always tell us when she's having a problem. I'm starting to get a little emotional, let's get back to the wedding plans."

Gou looked at the list of things Makoto told her he wanted and grimaced a little. This wedding was going to drain the hell out of her. "We covered everything except the honeymoon. Are you guys planning on it?"

"We are but we don't know where we should go." Gou took out some pamphlets from her binder which had advertisements for the best honeymoon spots. Makoto took the pamphlets and saw places for tropical resorts that offer a honeymoon suite at a good price. He'd have to show these to Sousuke later. Gou started to pack up her things and Makoto bowed to her in thanks.

"Thank you for coming over today, Gou. I really appreciate you being my wedding planner."

"Oh, you're my friend, Makoto. I practically have to help you with your wedding. You know, I never thought you'd marry Sousuke especially after what happened."

Makoto knew what Gou was talking about and smiled it off. We've moved past it, Gou. We're only looking toward the future."

"Spoken just like Sousuke. I should get going, I have a lot of calls to make."

Makoto walked Gou to the door and watched her as she loaded her things into her car, eventually getting in and driving off with one last wave. Makoto waved back until Gou was out of sight. He went back inside his home to make lunch for himself and Shiori. He chose to make some cup noodles since it was simple and didn't take too long. As the noodles cooked, Makoto looked out of the window and watched Shiori play with the dog. She had her usual one-of-a-kind smile on her face and she looked as if nothing could get her down. Makoto smiled as he watched her. All he wanted was for Shiori to be happy and healthy. He also wanted the same thing for the baby growing in his stomach.

Makoto lovingly rubbed his stomach when he thought about his baby, the life he and Sousuke created. Makoto hadn't thought like this in years. When he was pregnant with Shiori, he was filled with dread knowing that he was raising the reminder of a love that wasn't his but, now, he couldn't be happier about it. Don't get him wrong, he loved Shiori, but, at the time it hurt having a constant reminder of the heartbreak Sousuke put him through and the cruel smirk that came from the satisfaction of getting what he wanted.

Makoto went to the sink and splashed his face with water, snapping himself out of the bad memories that were resurfacing. He didn't need to think about that, there was no reason. Everything was different from back then, there wasn't any sense in dwelling in the past. All he could do was look to the future he would have with his family. Makoto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach. He had nothing to worry about. Sousuke wouldn't leave the three of them to fend for themselves, it wasn't in his nature. The microwave chimed in signal that it was finished with the cup noodles.

He took the noodles out of the microwave and stirred both cups until the contents were mixed properly. When they were mixed, Makoto opened the window and cupped his hands together. "Shi-chan, come and eat!" He called.

Shiori stopped running with Ken and nodded as she ran to the sliding door that lead into the kitchen. She practically ran into the kitchen and climbed into her chair. Makoto gave Shiori her noodles, a pair of chopsticks, and a glass of milk. Makoto sat across from her and watched with a fond smile as she ate her food, giving a few occasional morsels to Ken. Makoto tried to think of life without his daughter but it was unthinkable. Shiori left a mark in his heart and she was always going to be there. _It must be the same feeling for people with more than one child._ Makoto thought as he pat his stomach and closed his eyes. Life was just perfect and there wasn't a thing he would change.

* * *

"Nanase-san! There's someone who wants to talk to you!"

Haru looked up from teaching his sous chef how to make a creme brulee to see one of the waiters standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Haru got calls like this all the time, people who want to talk to him. They were almost always positive. Haru gave the torch to his sous chef and gave the kid a stern look before he walked out with the waiter. The waiter led him to a table where an older gentleman was sitting and enjoying a strawberry shortcake. The waiter cleared his throat and the older man looked up at them.

"Sir, this is Nanase Haruka." The man nodded and put his fork down as the waiter tended to another table. Haru bowed to the man and sat down across from him.

"How did you like your cake, sir?"

"I loved it, Nanase-san! You're an amazing chef, what the hell are you doing wasting your life in a place like this?"

Haru smiled at the compliment. "What can I say? The pay is good."

"Can't argue with a good pay but what if I said you could make a better pay and have access to more ingredients?" Haru inwardly groaned.

It was another job offer at another restaurant. He got offers like this all the time from restaurant owners in Tokyo whether it be a place that just opened or a five-star gourmet place that needs to replace their head chef. He never took these jobs because they required him and Rin having to move to the city. The prospect of moving always shook Haru to the core and made him feel uncomfortable. His friends and family were in Iwatobi and to drop everything to move to Tokyo seemed impractical to him. Besides, he and Rin agreed that they wouldn't raise their family in the city.

"Sir, with all due respect, I must decline your offer. I can't just pack up and move to Tokyo when I have history here."

The older man laughed. "My restaurant isn't in Tokyo, Nanase-san. It's just in the high-end part of town. I'm the owner of Nautical Delights. Our last head chef retired and I'm looking for someone to take his place and I've heard of your remarkable culinary prowess and knew you would be just perfect for my restaurant. Your hours would be from 2 pm-10 pm and you'd have weekends free and paid sick leave. Would you be interested?"

Haru pressed his lips together. "I'm pregnant, sir. As soon as I start working for you, I'll have to go on maternity leave sometime later."

"The waiter told me and I will have a sous chef prepared to take your place while you're gone."

"A sous chef just started here and it would be unfair to him if I up and left him in charge of the kitchen now. I need to think about this."

"Understood. Here's my card, call me if you change your mind but don't wait too long, Nanase-san." The man said as he gave Haru his card and put some money on the table before he left.

Haru looked at the card and saw that the card belonged to that one restaurant Makoto was talking about. He left the table and went back to the kitchen, thinking about the offer. It wasn't in Tokyo and he and Rin wouldn't have to move to a new neighborhood. He'd just have to walk a little further and prepare dinner for Rin before he left for work. Haru went straight form his office, card in hand, and stared at it. The man's phone, number, name. location of the restaurant as well as the restaurant's name. _Nautical Delights... what a cheesy-ass name for a seafood place. It sounds like it should be a fast food place that serves seafood instead of a high-end place._  Haru thought as he stared the card down and thought about a new job.

A better pay wouldn't be so bad but could he really go through with this? He just got a new sous chef yesterday and it would not be fair to the new kid if he left the cafe to go work at some restaurant that specializes in seafood. Haru smiled a little at the thought of working with mackerel without people criticizing. Now that he thought about it, he could get behind working at a seafood restaurant. He loved working at the cafe but maybe it was time to broaden his horizons, especially with a baby on the way. Haru put a hand on his budding baby bump and rubbed it a little. Maybe starting a new job at a better pay wouldn't be so bad.

"Nanase-senpai, are you okay? Did the customer have a problem with the food?"

Haru looked up at the doorway to see the sous chef standing there, looking like he was worried. Haru hated the thought of leaving this kid to hold down the fort while he went to work somewhere else. The other chef came in and sat in the seat across from him. "No, I got praised like always. It was some restaurant owner again, but this time the offer's from Nautical Delights."

"That seafood restaurant in the high-end part of town?"

"That'd be the one. Thw owner came here to try and get me to work for him. You know, I used to turn down offers like this without a second thought but now I'm feeling conflicted. While I won't pretend a better pay isn't appealing, you just started here and I can't leave you in charge of a kitchen."

The other chef smiled and leaned his head on his palm. "Nanase-senpai, my father told me that when you're given a big opportunity, you have to take it no matter what. You taught me well and I get the basic gist. Besides, you were my age when you took charge of the kitchen. I'll become a great chef like you." Haru laughed a little.

"Develop your own style, junior. That's why I got a bunch of job offers from Tokyo."

"In all seriousness, you're gonna have a baby in seven months, right? If the job offers a better pay, I say go for it."

"I'll have to talk to my boyfriend and get his input before I make a decision."

"Make what decision?" A new voice asked. Haru and the other chef looked up and saw Rin standing in the doorway with his lunch in his hand.

Haru bit his lip out of nervousness, knowing that Rin wouldn't leave him alone by what he meant. The sous chef laughed nervously as he stood up and slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to get in the middle of the lover's spat that was about to happen. Haru stood up from his desk and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pecked his lips. Rin kissed Haru's nose and held up the lunch he brought with him.

"I bought lunch. Was that the sous chef you were crying about last night?"

"Shut up, I wasn't crying and, yes, that was him. How much did you hear?" Rin laughed.

"Not too much, just the last sentence. What were you guys talking about?" Haru opened is mouth then closed it to go sit at his desk. Rin sat on the other side and took out the lunch he brought. Haru smiled at the lunch and took one of the forks Rin brought with him and took a bite of the food. He smiled and took more bites of food. Rin chuckled and ate some of his food, too. "I take it you like the lunch?"

"Yea. It's just fine! Why'd you come here?"

"My beat was this way and I figured I'd get lunch from somewhere and have a little lunch date. Anything interesting happen?"

Haru swallowed what was in his mouth and took out the business card he received. "I got a job offer today from the owner of Nautical Delights, that seafood restaurant in the high-end part of town."

"Lemme guess; you got promised better pay and working with more ingredients?"

"That and weekends off and paid sick leave." Rin chuckled and took another bite of his food.

"Wow, these restaurants really wanna snatch you up. It's high school all over again but without all the swimming, am I right?"

"Yea. I was thinking about taking the job." Rin looked at Haru in disbelief. Haru always turned down job offers like this, not even taking the time to consider the offer perk by perk. Now Haru was actually considering taking that job! Haru froze, fearing how Rin would react to this sudden news.

"What would your hours be?" Rin finally asked after what seemed to be an eternity of silence.

"The owner said from 2:00 in the afternoon to 10:00 at night."

"You can't be serious about this, Haru. Who would be home to take care of the baby?"

"I'll look for a babysitter when I'm on maternity leave. Honestly, I was gonna end up looking for a babysitter either way."

"Babysitter? I thought you were gonna quit when you got to six months! What happened to that plan, huh?!" Rin's voice got progressively louder. Haru winced at the volume of his boyfriend's voice and regretted bringing this up now. It would have been better to bring this up in the privacy of their home, not where his coworkers could hear his drama. Haru put his fork down and gave Rin a glare.

"Things change, Rin. I changed my mind. I still wanna have a job after the baby's born."

"You will have a job; taking care of the baby while I provide for you."

"I understand that you want to take care of me but, Rin, I'm 25 and my decisions are for me to make, not you."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I take that job, you better fucking deal with it, you condescending, shark-toothed dick!" Haru shouted.

Rin was taken aback by the tone in Haru's voice. He hadn't seen Haru this angry since that day at regionals. That same angry look was in his eyes and he looked like he was ready to punch his lights out. Rin didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What could he say when his pregnant boyfriend was angry at him?! Rin just put his food away and stood up, beginning to leave him and not wanting to further upset Haru. When Haru realized what he said, his eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed Rin's wrist.

"Rin, don't go! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Rin tore his wrist away from Haru's grasp and looked at him over his shoulder. "I should get back to Sousuke, he'll get lost somewhere. I'll see you at home." Rin muttered as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Haru sniffled and began to cry. Why did he have to mess up?! He sat behind his desk and put his head in his hands and sobbed. He was definitely going to lose Rin after this. He was going to go home and Rin's things were going to be packed up or Rin would already be gone! Or maybe Rin will just up and walk out on him! _Oh God!_ Haru thought, _I can't go through that kind of pain!_ Haru felt nothing but a growing despair in his heart as well as a feeling of panic rising in his chest. Haru took deep breaths to calm himself. There was nothing good in upsetting the baby. Haru stopped when he thought of the baby. He put a hand on his stomach and began to think deeply. _What if Rin leaves us?_

Panic rose within Haru as the thought of Rin leaving him and their child loomed over him. Rin wouldn't do that. He would never do that to them! Rin wasn't capable of doing such a thing. Haru grabbed his hair in frustration and pulled on it, trying to rid himself of thoughts from a future he didn't want: Taking care of a baby by himself. He saw the kind of strain it put on Makoto while he was still raising Shiori by himself, he didn't want to live that kind of life. Haru was too deep unto his thoughts to hear the door open and footsteps rush in.

"Nanase-senpai!" Haru stopped pulling his own hair and looked up in time for water to hit his face. Under familiar circumstances that involved a pool, Haru would have welcomed it but with the hormones that come with pregnancy, he was angry as hell seeing his sous chef holding the glass in his hand with their boss right next to him.

"What was that for?!"

"Gomen, Nanase-senpai! The waiters said it cheers you up when you're sad." Haru made a mental note to make some special brownies for the waiters tonight. The boss pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his head chef with genuine concern.

"Nanase-san, you might want to go home for the day. I don't want anything happening to you or your baby."

No, no, it's fine. I just needed to cry for a minute. I can still work."

"Didn't sound like it form the way you were crying. Just go home and I won't dock your pay." Haru nodded and got his things together, knowing that his boss would only keep insisting that he left for the day

Haru left the cafe and walked home, thinking of his current situation with Rin. If only Rin could understand why he wanted to take this job. Haru wanted to take it for the better pay and paid vacation time he would receive when he went on maternity leave. Rin didn't want to listen, he didn't even bother to hear. Instead of his words, all Rin listened to was the plan they had being changed. haru had hoped that Rin would understand but he didn't. He just got mad and yelled at him when he didn't have to. Haru managed to keep the tears out of his eyes long enough until he reached his home, where he could release them.

Haru shed himself of his jacket and shoes then went upstairs to the bathroom and started the tub. He waited until the water got to his preferred temperature to strip naked and climb into the tub. Haru laid black and let his deep, ocean eyes look up at the ceiling tiles, contemplating how life would be if Rin were to leave them. Haru didn't want to think about it but Rin could very well do it. Haru considered it a blessing that Rin didn't leave him after he lost Kiyoshi but Rin may very well leave him over this. He closed his eyes and sunk a little under the water, feeling the familiar embrace water gave him. His arms wrapped around his stomach where the baby bump was starting to swell a little more. _Peanut, I don't know if Daddy will be there for us, but, if he isn't, I'll love you twice as much and I'll be there for you._ Haru thought as he rubbed his middle.

* * *

Nagisa stood in front of the mirror, examining his stomach. He was only three months along and he could already see the beginnings of the stretchmarks. He frowned, thinking of how long it would take for them to go away after he had the baby. Nagisa had off from work today and spent the day alone, watching television, eating, using the bathroom, and looking at himself in the mirror. Basically everything that kept him busy until Rei got home.

After their little fight the other night, Nagisa and Rei walked on eggshells around each other. Nagisa tried to clear the air and get the issue about the baby's real father out of the way but Rei either completely shut him down or yelled at him to back off. Nagisa didn't want to have a rift between them already. They only just got married a month ago. He had thought Rei made his peace with this but how could he easily live with this. Rei loved the baby as if they were his own flesh and blood. Nagisa couldn't believe Rei for feeling that way but to get testy about trying to get the biological father involved? They had to talk about this in depth.

Nagisa rubbed his stomach and thought about what his baby would look like. Who would the baby take after? What kind of person will the baby grow up to be? Nagisa didn't have the answers, he only has his guesses. There were so many possibilities and Nagisa could only hope to do his best with the baby and hope they turn out right. Nagisa put his shirt on and went to the living room to watch something on TV. He turned it on to see some crime show. He wished Rei was here to watch this with him, this is his favorite show. He wrapped his arms around his body pillow (which he lovingly dubbed Stuffed Rei) and cuddled it, pretending he was in Rei's arms.

Nagisa was about to fall asleep to the dramatic crime show when his phone started to ring. He groaned and picked it up to see who was calling. It was an unknown number. probably some telemarketer or some asshole trying to fuck with him or someone who got the wrong number. He turned the volume on the TV down and answered the phone call.

"Moshi-moshi?" Nagisa answered sleepily.

"Hey, Nagisa. It's been a while." Nagisa's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard the voice on the other end. He knew exactly who the owner of the voice was. It was his baby's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please don't hesitate to leave kudos, a comment, and, if you aren't already, subscribe for any and all notifications on future Skyscraper updates (i don't have an official update schedule and most likely never will)


	3. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa talks to his baby's father, Makoto and Shiori bond over memories, Haru and Rin reconcile over their last argument

It was his baby's father. After all this time, he never thought he'd ever hear from him again. He had been meaning to find him and tell him about the child they created that fateful night but he had no idea where to start the search. Nagisa took a deep breath and let out a shaky smile, even though the man on the other line could not see him smiling. He had wanted to tell this man about the child they made since the day he found out but now that he actually had a chance, Nagisa couldn't help but feel very nervous about it. Nevertheless, Nagisa kept the smile on his face and tried to sound as cheerful as ever.

"Hi. How did you get my number?"

"I asked around at every club in Iwatobi. How have you been since we last saw each other? You dashed out before I could buy you breakfast!" Nagisa blushed a little. If he and Rei weren't married now, he'd take this guy up on his breakfast offer, especially if he was gonna pay for the both of them.

"Oh, um, what's your name by the way. I don't think I ever got it."

"Sekigawa Katsurou, but you can call me Katsu-chan if you want. How've you been since our night together?" Nagisa blushed a little when he thought about the night they had sex. He didn't remember too much from that night except for the limp he had the next morning and the awkward looks he got from other passersby on his walk of shame. Nagisa shook away what memories he had and took a deep breath. He had to tell Katsurou about the baby, he had a right to know about the baby and be in their life.

"Okay, Katsu-chan. It's a good thing you found me."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you, Katsu-chan."

"What is it? I didn't give you an STD, did I?!"

"No, no, I'm pregnant!"

Silence reigned over the call for the longest time and Nagisa felt his heart thumping fast in his chest. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into a full hour. Nagisa begun to think that telling Katsurou about the baby so bluntly might not have been the best idea. The silence was insufferable. It was almost deafening, maddening as a million thoughts raced through Nagisa's mind; every possibility, every reaction, every outcome. Finally, after an hour of silence, a sigh came from the other end of the line.

"How far are you?"

"I'm three months."

"Then there's still time."

Nagisa raised his eyebrow. "Time for what?"

"For us to get married before the baby arrives. You left your boyfriend, didn't you?"

Nagisa pressed his lips together in a thin line and looked at his ring finger. This was going to be pretty freaking awkward to tell. "Um, I never left Rei. W-we got married last month." Silence reigned over them for a second time but, this time, the silence was shorter since there was a heavy crash as if something, or someone, fell over.

"You guys got married?! When were you engaged?!"

"He proposed to me when I told him I was pregnant. Why are you getting so bent out of shape about this? We have to talk about what we're gonna do about the baby."

"Look, I got a lot on my mind now and I gotta think some shit out. How about we meet at the beach tonight and we'll talk about the baby then?"

"Alright, as long as we take care of this matter." 

"Okay, see you at 8:00."

"Bye, Katsu-chan." Nagisa whispered as he hung up the phone.

He leaned back against the couch and sighed heavily. He was going to have to tell Rei that the baby's father called. A heavy sigh left his mouth when he thought about how Rei would react to the news that Katsurou found him and called, not to mention the meeting they're going to have tonight. He's gonna have to keep this a secret from Rei until he got the situation under control. He hated to keep things from Rei but he couldn't take another argument about the baby's father. Besides, Rei has been acting very distant lately. He probably wouldn't care.

Nagisa looked at the time and saw that it was going to be quite some time before Rei got home. He had some time before he had to start on dinner. He rubbed his tummy and frowned in deep thought. If he told Rei about Katsurou, how would he react? Would he be okay with Katsurou being in the baby's life? Would he hate the idea of Katsurou being involved? He knew Rei wanted to be the baby's father but he'd just have to understand that Katsurou had a right to be in the little one's life. Rei was understanding, surely he would see where Nagisa was coming from... maybe. Nagisa pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. Ugh, this was so complicated. His phone chimed and Nagisa checked it to see a text form Rei.

_I will be home late tonight, I have to work on some paperwork I've been neglecting. - Rei_

_Do you need me to bring you dinner? - Nagisa_

_No, I'm ordering a pizza for myself. You just focus on yourself on the baby and I'll see you when I get home, I love you. - Rei_

_Okay! Don't work yourself too hard! I love you, too! <3 - Nagisa_

Nagisa smiled a little, knowing that Rei was going to be home later than usual. He had enough time to meet up with Katsurou and get home before Rei even knew that he left. Nagisa giggled. What Rei didn't know wouldn't kill him, right? Nagisa placed a gentle kiss on his first two fingers and pressed them on his tummy then pat it.

"We're gonna meet your other father tonight, Bun-Bun. I love you so much." Nagisa lovingly whispered as he rubbed circles on the baby bump.

Hopefully, he and Katsurou would work out something that works well for them. Nagisa hoped that Rei would be cooperative through this. He already hated the idea of Katsurou being involved, for him to find out that Nagisa was in contact with him and getting him involved would absolutely destroy him and possibly be pissed about it. He would tell Rei about this but knowing Rei was going to distance himself more, Nagisa didn't want to keep it up any longer. He pressed his lips together again in a sigh. _I'm sorry for this, Rei-chan... you didn't leave me much of a choice._ Nagisa thought as he set an alarm for himself and decided to take a little nap before he had to leave.

* * *

A little while later, Makoto decided to Shiori's baby things from the basement and sort through it all. When he and Shiori moved in this house with Sousuke, Makoto decided to take Shiori's baby things with them for when they have another baby and since Makoto was pregnant with Baby Yamazaki #2, he broke out the baby things. Makoto panted as he dragged the last box in the spare room and sat down in front of it. He probably should have waited until Sousuke came home to have him do the heavy lifting but, oh well, it was done and in the past. No need to dwell in it. Makoto opened the first box to go through it.

Shiori walked into the spare room with Ken at her heels and tilted her head in confusion. After lunch she went up to her room to finish one of her paintings when she heard some noises coming from the room next to hers. At first she thought her mother was downstairs and had the TV up a little too loud but the noises weren't like anything she'd heard coming form a movie. She left her room to investigate the noise, thinking that something might have fallen over but was instead greeted to the sight of her mother looking through some box and surrounded by other boxes. She tilted her head in confusion and walked up to Makoto.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

Makoto looked up and smiled at his daughter. "Oh, I'm just going through your old baby things and seeing what we can give the baby. Wanna help me?" Shiori nodded and took out a baby toy from the box and closely examined it closely. It was a rubber ring and it looked like there were faint bite marks on it. She raised an eyebrow and gave the toy the evil eye.

"What is this thing, Mama?" Shiori asked, holding up the ring. Makoto took the ring out of Shiori's hand and chuckled a little.

"It's a teething ring from when you were teething. Uncle RinRin bought it for you when you started teething. You know, I remember one day your mouth was hurting you so bad and Uncle Nagi and Rei-chan were over. Your teething ring and tooth gel were upstairs so I left you with Uncle Nagi and Rei-chan to get them from our room. When I came back downstairs, you were screaming your head off while Uncle Nagi held you and Rei-chan was clutching his nose."

"What happened?" Shiori asked, genuinely concerned.

"From what they said, you punched Rei in the nose when he took his shirt sleeve out of your mouth. We had to take him to the hospital so that a doctor could set it back in place." Shiori frowned and looked down at the floor as if she were ashamed of something she'd done.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For breaking Rei-chan's nose. I didn't mean it."

Makoto put his finger under Shiori's chin and lifted her head up so that they could meet eyes. "Honey, you were a baby back then and you had no idea what you were doing. There's nothing to be sorry for. Now no sad faces, okay?"

Shiori smiled and nodded. "Okay." Shiori stuck her hand in the box and dug out a horse plushy that looked pretty worn out. There was stuffing falling out and one of the plastic eyes were hanging by a thread. Not to mention the repugnant smell coming form it. Makoto looked at the stuffed horse and his mouth dropped in a deep frown when he saw the poor state the stuffed animal was in.

"Oh no, how'd this thing get in there?"

"What is this _thing?_ "

"Your old stuffed horse, Clip-Clop." Makoto said with a slight cringe.

"Clip-Clop? What kind of name is that?"

"It was the name you gave him when you were first learning how to talk. We were watching something about horses once and you memorized how horses sounded when their feet hit the ground and you imitated it. I think after that whenever you wanted your horse, you would say "clip-clop" and point at it. You wouldn't go to sleep without it for a while."

"Then how did it get like this if I liked to sleep with it?"

"I think you were one when Clip-Clop got messed up. Seijuurou left a pair of scissors out in the open and I think you got curious and started to cut Clip-Clop then he threw it in the garbage. When I got home that night, you were having a temper tantrum. I think you were mad about what happened and when I tried to fix it and give it back, you didn't want Clip-Clop anymore. I'm starting to think you had a bit of a violent streak when you were younger."

Shiori's eyes were wide in surprise. _You think?!_ She thought as she threw the shredded doll out into the hall when she saw that Ken was trying to get to it. Shiori went over to another box and opened it up to see a rocking horse in it. Shiori grabbed the horse's ears and pulled it out of the box. The horse was white, but the age showed and it was a little discolored, and it had handles on either side of the neck. Shiori gently pushed the horse on the head and watched as it rocked a little.

"Mama, did I play on this thing?" Makoto looked up and saw the rocking horse Shiori pulled out from the box.

"Yea, you did. Your great-grandparents gave this to me when you were born. Aw, you loved this thing so much. It broke your heart when you got too big to play on it. Ojii-san must have loaded it into the van on moving day without us noticing." Shiori nodded and started looking in another box.

As she searched through the box, she found a bunch of toys that her new sibling would get to play with but what really caught her eye were two books at the bottom of the box. She tilted her head and pulled the first book out. The book was made of a smooth yet hard material most photo albums were made out of with the title 'Our Family'. The other book she pulled out was green and had a bunch of obnoxious little decorations on it with her name as the title. She took out the books and showed them to her mother.

"Mama, what are these?" Makoto looked up and sat the books Shiori was talking about. He smiled and took them out of her hands then pat a spot next to him. Shiori sat on the spot he motioned toward and watched as her mother opened the first book she pulled out. Makoto flipped through the pages, showing pictures of the two of them with occasional friends and family members.

"This is our family photo album. I thought we lost this in the move. I started working on this sometime after I learned you were in my tummy. And this one," Makoto put the other book on top of the photo album, "is your baby book. I made this after you were born and I was planning to give it to you as a present when you turned eighteen. I could give it to you now, if you want."

"No, I wanna wait."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Mama." Shiori smiled.

"Alright then, I'll keep this in my room until you're eighteen." Makoto said as he set the baby book aside.

"Where was all this stuff? I don't remember seeing it when we left Obaa-san and Ojii-san's house."

"Papa and I put it all in the basement."

Shiori's heart froze and her throat tightened when she heard the word 'basement'. In an instant, she began to get flashbacks to the basement. So many bad memories, so many things she wanted to forget. She clutched her head in her hands and whimpered at the rush of memories. All the despair she felt, all the torture she endured, coming back to her. She wanted those memories to leave and never return. Shiori begun to shake where she was when she begun to picture the basement.

The cracked walls, the rats that scurried by, the cage bars that sealed her in, the only window that showed her the freedom she was lacking, and the stairs that stood between her and her freedom from that place. Her heart pounded fast at her scenery and she screamed. She screamed for her mother and father to get help her, to get her out, to take her home. That's all she wanted. She wanted to go home to her parents. To go to where she felt safe. To where she was loved. In her screaming, she didn't notice that someone had grabbed her and a voice was telling her to open her eyes. She tried to escape the grasp, fearing the worst, but it wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go! I want Mama!" She screamed.

"Shiori, open your eyes, it's Mama!"

Hearing the voice, Shiori stopped and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in the basement. She was in the spare room next to her room. There were boxes littered around. That's right, they were sorting through her baby things. She felt something on her leg and saw that Ken was trying to comfort her. A hand reached up her face and she turned to see her mother looking at her with worry showing in his face. Tears welled up in Shiori's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her mother and cried.

Makoto held his daughter in his arms as she cried. He hated to see her like this. It broke his heart every time Shiori dove back into those memories. It always reminded him of a time he couldn't protect Shiori. it reminded him of a time where he failed his daughter horribly. He hated to think about it and he tried to forget about that time. How could he forget when the stench of his failure is so strong? Makoto felt tears prick up in his eyes but he held them in for Shiori. He had to be strong for her.

"Mama!" Shiori wailed.

"Shh, sweetheart. I'm here." Makoto whispered as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt.

After a while, Shiori stopped crying and let go of her mother. She still looked pale as a ghost, no doubt still scared from her flashbacks. Tear tracks were still present on her cheeks as her eyes were puffy. Makoto wanted to cry at the way Shiori looked. It was heartbreaking to watch her cry. No child of his should ever have to feel this way. Makoto lifted his eyes to Shiori's face and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tracks. He gave the boxes a glance. The unpacking could wait until later, he had a child to cheer up. He tried his best to give her a smile.

"Hey, how about you, me, and Ken walk on the beach for a bit? Look at the waves and maybe have Papa pick us up on his way home. Would you like that?" Shiori nodded as she rubbed her eyes, wanting to be anywhere but where she currently was. Makoto nodded and stood up. "Okay, go get your shoes on and I'll get Ken's leash." Shiori left the room with Ken following her out, as usual. Makoto grabbed Ken's leash and hooked it on the dog. He put his shoes on then grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Shiori holding his hand.

They walked to the beach silently, save for the jingle coming form the dog's collar and Ken's pants. Shiori was still saddened by what had happened. _What purpose does life have if I'll just be afraid?_ She thought as she walked along the concrete road. The night Mama told her that she'd have a new little sibling, he told her a bedtime story about a little starling that showed a child home when said child got lost and taught her that everyone, even her, had a purpose in life. Was her purpose in life to be afraid? Or was it something greater than that? if it was, then it wasn't clear to Shiori what that purpose was. She'd just have to find out when she got older.

Makoto looked at his daughter with a frown. Once upon a time it was rare to see Shiori like this but now, it was almost daily. Though the psychiatrist said that depression and anxiety were common in patients with PTSD, it was still strange for Makoto to see Shiori so sad. He hated to see her this way and would always try to cheer her up. Makoto thought that a visit to the beach would make her feel a better and help her clear her mind a bit.

In time, they made it to the beach and Ken ran for the water, pulling Makoto with him, causing him to let go of Shiori's hand. Shiori sat down on the sand and watched her mother and the dog frolic around in the water. She didn't feel much like playing around in the water. It was fun watching the waves. The smell of sea salt in the air was almost comforting to her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the sand. She felt relaxed by the sound and it made her forget about the basement.

A pair of paws placed themselves on her arm and a flat tongue started to lick her face. Shiori opened her eyes to see Ken licking her face. She giggled then gently pushed the dog away and wiped her face. Makoto walked up to them and sat down next to Shiori,

"Feeling any better, sweetheart?"

"A little. How much longer are we gonna stay out here?"

"Until I know you're gonna be okay."

Shiori frowned and looked at her mother. "Are you okay, Mama?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ever since I came home, you seem like you're sad and trying to redeem yourself for something."

Makoto was taken aback by his daughter's words and looked out into the ocean. How could he explain his feelings to his child? He couldn't even rightly express his feelings or know how to explain them himself. He blamed himself for that night and Shiori's current mental state. He always thought back to that night and thought about his failure as a parent. He looked at his daughter and saw a look of worry on her face. He sighed, knowing that Shiori would only press on the issue.

"Shiori, do you hate me?"

The child tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"Anything. Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you! You're my mama! I could never hate you!" Shiori beamed.

Makoto couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm around his little girl. He wished he could keep Shiori this young forever and never let her go out into the world. Shiori was too pure for this cruel world. She'd be chewed up and eaten alive without so much as a second thought. Shiori nestled into her mother's side and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Makoto pet her hair and looked out at the waves, deep in thought.

Sometimes, he never felt like he was a good enough mother to Shiori. For the first five years of her life, he never let her know about her father until she brought the topic up and didn't do anything the night she was taken from her room. How Shiori didn't hate him was beyond his understanding. He knew the bond they shared was unbreakable now, but, what happens when she grows older and she realizes everything? What then? Would she still say that she could never hate him? Makoto sighed and rubbed his stomach. How would the little one look at him?

In eight months, there'd be a new baby around. While Makoto was ecstatic about it, he was also scared that the same thing could happen or, heaven forbid, something worse. The only thing Makoto feared was his children's safety. He wanted to keep them safe from everything that could cause harm. He looked at Shiori and frowned a little. He failed that with her. For five months she was who-knows-where being abused and neglected and he couldn't be there to save her or to protect her, which only fueled his anxieties for the upcoming school year. Makoto pressed his lips together in thought.

Shiori would start the first grade very soon. Makoto was happy but he was also scared as hell to think about how she'd be treated. Shiori didn't have much luck making friends in kindergarten since the other kids ostracized her for being different. The last bullying incident that happened to Shiori was some kid in her class making fun of her for having two men as parents. She came home devastated that day. He hoped that incidents like that wouldn't be too frequent and that the kids and their parents would look beyond her upbringing. A pair of hands covered his eyes and Makoto was startled for a bit.

"Guess who." Makoto smirked and stayed where he was.

"Lemme guess, is it RIn?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Rei, then?"

"Do I sound anything like that nerd?"

Makoto laughed. "Well, if it isn't Rin and it isn't Rei then could it be my handsome fiancee, Sousuke?" Sousuke chuckled and kissed Makoto's cheek. Makoto turned around to see his fiancee and smiled at him. "Hello, Officer Yamazaki. What brings you here?"

"I was on my way home to from dropping off my friends when I saw my family here. What are you guys doing here?"

"Shiori was crying and having flashbacks so I thought watching the waves would help soothe her. I was about to call you and have you pick us up." Sousuke frowned when he heard his little girl had been crying.

"What were you guys doing?"

"I took her baby things out of the basement and we were looking through the boxes. When I told her we'd stashed it all in the basement, I think that triggered her flashbacks." Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto from behind and put his hands on his stomach and caressed it.

"You should have waited until I got home to lift all those boxes for you."

"None of the boxes were too heavy and I was very careful when I got them to the spare room."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Which spare room?"

"The one next to Shiori's room. I was thinking we could make a nursery."

"Maybe when we know what's baking in the oven."

Makoto smiled and pecked Sousuke's lips. "Fine. How was work? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really, just patrolling around my beat with Rin. What about you two?"

"Shiori and I went to the park earlier and she made a friend then Gou came over and we went over the basics of our wedding plans. We really have to talk about where we're gonna spend our honeymoon and what we'll do. I'm gonna be five months by our wedding and I'm not too crazy about traveling." Sousuke nodded and put his head on Makoto's shoulder.

"We can talk about it later. Let's go home, okay?" Makoto nodded and grabbed Ken's leash then gently nudged Shiori awake.

"Wake up, honey, we're going home." Makoto cooed to his daughter. Shiori woke up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes, still feeling a little sleepy from her little nap.

Sousuke chuckled. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

Shiori looked at her father and hugged him, not saying a word. Sousuke let out a little 'oof!' sound and nearly fell backwards when Shiori hugged him. He smiled then carefully stood up, keeping Shiori in his arms. He held out his hand for Makoto to take, which the latter accepted. The couple held hands as they walked away from the beach and to Sousuke's car. Sousuke gently squeezed Makoto's hand and kissed his cheek. Makoto blushed slightly causing Sousuke to laugh.

When they made it to the car, Sousuke put Shiori in the back seat and Ken climbed in the back seat with the child while Makoto went to sit in the passenger seat. Sousuke got in the driver's seat and started the car, driving off to their home. On the ride home, Sousuke occasionally glanced at Makoto with all the love he held showing in his eyes. Makoto still had that glow around him. He'd seen it so much in high school but now that he was really looking at Makoto, he saw that glow. Makoto smiled at him when he caught him staring.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"You and that glow you have around you."

Makoto blushed. "I do?"

"Yea," Sousuke smiled. "I think you've had it ever since high school since I always saw it when we were together. Now that I'm really looking at you, I think it's always been there." Makoto blushed more and hid his face causing Sousuke to chuckle. "I love you, Makoto."

"I love you, too, Sousuke. Wake me up when we get home." Sousuke nodded and watched out the corner of his eye as Makoto closed his eyes. He looked at the rear-view mirror and saw that Shiori had gone back to sleep with Ken sitting on her lap. Sousuke smiled and decided to take the scenic route home to that they could sleep for a little longer before they went home.

* * *

Rin walked into the house and sighed heavily as he shook off the snow that fell on him from the trees outside. After his argument with Haru, he finished lunch with Sousuke in the cop car and he wasn't in the best mood for the rest of the day. Luckily crime decided to take a little break today because Rin was not in the mood to deal with any bullshit. He went to the main room where Haru would normally be waiting with dinner but when he got there, the room was empty. This was weird, even for Haru. If he was going to do this, he would have left him a note on the table.

Rin left the main room and went to the kitchen, thinking Haru might be in there. He looked in the kitchen and saw that Haru wasn't in there either, nor was there anything out for dinner. Maybe Haru was in the bathtub and stayed there too long. He left the kitchen and went up to the bathroom. When he got there, Haru wasn't in the tub but the tub was filled with water. Haru must have been here but didn't bother to empty it. Rin emptied the tub then went to their room and frowned at the sight he was met with.

There were some candy wrappers, food bags, and condiments littering the bedside table and an empty food container on the ground and Haru was lying in bed and cuddling a body pillow. He bought the body pillow a while ago as a substitute for Rin. Haru only took it out when Rin was gone, he was sad, and when he was mad at Rin. At the moment, Haru was sad. Rin could see the tear tracks from where he was standing. He walked over to their bed and took the pillow out of Haru's arms then climbed in next to his boyfriend. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru and and rubbed his lower back. Haru looked up and frowned a little at Rin.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was never mad at you."

"Then what was it? Why'd you leave?"

"You were mad and I didn't wanna upset you more."

"You'd be upset too if your boyfriend acts like he makes your decisions for you. *sigh* I may have been on board with being a stay-at-home mom the first time around but now that I'm actually thinking about it, that kind of life isn't for me. I wanna make the most out of my life and if I don't take advantage of this opportunity, I'll spend the rest of my life contemplating the what-ifs and having regrets. God knows I still kick myself for not becoming a pro swimmer."

"But you don't regret it, right?" Rin asked, knowing that this was already becoming a sore subject.

Haru shrugged. "I don't regret it but sometimes I think of where my life would be if I went pro instead of becoming a chef." When Rin said he was going to be a cop, Haru decided to become a chef instead of pursuing a professional swimming career. Swimming without Rin there by his side was pointless and Haru decided that being a chef was better than a professional swimming career without Rin.

"What's so bad about staying at home with the baby?"

"Nothing is bad about it!" Haru broke away from Rin's embrace and sat up on his knees with tears in his eyes. "I don't find anything wrong with it but that kind of life isn't for me, can't you see that? I want to have a career after the baby comes, I want to have something that gives my life meaning, I want to make the most out of my life and take every opportunity I'm given." By this point, Haru was crying. Rin sat up and cupped Haru's cheek and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I am. I want this job but I won't take it if you don't want me to."

"It's not my decision."

Haru looked at Rin in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's not my decision. Look, I may not be happy about this, but, if it makes you happy, then I'll learn to live with it. Just make sure you do a good background check when you interview babysitters." Haru laughed through his tears and kissed his boyfriend. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and kissed back. When the need for air came, the two broke apart and bumped foreheads with each other. Rin put his hands on Haru's baby bump and rubbed it. "I love you, Haru. You and the baby."

"We love you, too, Rin. I can't wait to hold the baby."

"Me neither. What are we gonna name our child?"

Haru chuckled. "I'm only two months along, no need to get ahead of ourselves now."

"I can't help it, I'm so excited to be a father." Haru smiled and pat his stomach. He couldn't lie, he was excited to be a mother and had high hopes that this baby would make it through. A little frown came to Haru's face when he remembered Kiyoshi. He looked out the window and thought about the little grave they build in the backyard when they lost Kiyoshi. Haru remembered the day they buried Kiyoshi as if it were yesterday.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

Haru sat in the main room cradling the cardboard box that held his baby, Kiyoshi, and rocking back and forth. He was silently watching Rin dig a small grave while Sousuke and Rei designed a little gravestone for the baby. When Haru came home from the hospital, the doctor let Haru have the fetus after he had begged enough times. The jar containing Kiyoshi was kept in the main room, in a place where both he and Rin could see it. After that morning in their room, Rin suggested that they move on and the first step to that was to have a small funeral for their unborn baby. Haru agreed but now that it was actually happening, he was having second thoughts.

His blue eyes held no emotion as he watched his boyfriend and held cradled the cardboard coffin in his arms. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry today. He felt as if he'd cried out enough tears already. He didn't want to cry anymore, not with his friends and family here. He looked at the box and felt the tears prick up in his eyes. He should be holding a baby in his arms, not this. Anything but this. A hand placed itself on Haru's shoulder and saw that it was his mother.

"How are you holding up?"

Haru took a sharp inhale before he answered. "I can't do this, Mom. I can't bury my baby. I just can't bury my baby." His voice was quivering with the indication he was going to start crying again. His mother took him into her arms and held him.

"I know it hurts but you have to get through this or you'll never move on."

Haru didn't say it but he didn't see a point in moving on from this. How could he move on? He shouldn't be here right now. He should be feeling his child moving around, not crying like this. Soon enough the grave was dug and the gravestone was finished and with that, the inevitable burial. Everyone moved outside and was circled around the little grave. Haru stood in front of that circle, still cradling Kiyoshi in his arms while Rin talked about why they were here. Haru tuned him out, he didn't want to listen to Rin. All he could hear was his heart pounding.

"Haru, it's time." A voice said softly.

Haru brought himself out of his thoughts to see Rin looking at him. It was time to bury Kiyoshi. He licked his lips and slowly inched towards the little grave in an effort to delay the inevitable. When he got to the grave, he got down on his knees and trembled as he put the box in the grave. As soon as the box was put in the grave, Rei started to fill the grave. Haru's breath hitched as he watched his baby be buried. The did it. Haru couldn't stop himself as he cried. All Haru could think of was why. Why did this have to happen? Why did his baby have to die before living? Rin took him into his arms and held him as he cried.

* * *

"...ru! Haru!"

Haru jumped when he heard the volume of Rin's voice. He'd lost himself in his memories again and thought about Kiyoshi. "Sorry, I was thinking about Kiyoshi again." Rin frowned and cupped Haru's face in his hands. Rin had a look of mixed compassion and sorrow in his eye.

"It won't happen again. We won't lose this one like we lost Kiyoshi, there's nothing to worry about." Haru placed his hands on top of Rin's and held them where they were. He had high hopes that he wouldn't have another miscarriage but life could be a cruel mistress sometimes so it could very well happen again. All Haru could do was hope that fate would be merciful and let this baby live. Rin pecked Haru's lips and smiled at him. "Hey, how about we cook dinner together?"

"Sure, we haven't done that in a long time. How about we set up the table like we're having a romantic date?"

"Yea, let's do that." Rin said as he got out of the bed and went down to the kitchen with Haru following him.

The two went to the kitchen and took out things for dinner. Haru decided to make oyakodon since it wouldn't take too long. Rin put the rice in the rice cooker while Haru worked with the ingredients he put in the pan. Rin stood behind Haru and wrapped his arms around him as he made their meal. Haru blushed slightly when he felt Rin behind him. A deep chuckle rose from Rin and he placed small kisses to Haru's neck which caused Haru to jump a little.

"R-Rin! What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" Rin answered in an innocent tone of voice as he hooked his thumbs in Haru's pants and pressed himself against his ass. Haru pressed his lips together and tried to remain focused on the food.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but this is where make our food."

Rin chuckled and kissed Haru's cheek. "Silly Haru, that's for desert." Haru blushed a little brighter as his eyes widened when he heard Rin's words. The shark-toothed male laughed and pecked Haru's temple. "Aww, you're adorable when you're flustered."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Did you set the table?"

Rin's eyes went wide as he realized he forgot to set to set the table. He ran out the kitchen to go and set the table. Haru laughed quietly as he heard some things fall over form the other room and a small string of curses coming from Rin. When the food was finished, Haru put the rice in two bowls and put the rest of their meal over-top the rice. He grabbed the two bowls and took them to the table where Rin had set the table with a candle holder that held four lit candles and sakura petals everywhere. Haru put the food at the table and sat down across from Rin.

"How did you get sakura petals on the table?"

"I had some sakura petals saved from the pool so I thought I'd put them all over the table. It was a helluva lot better than going to a flower shop this time of night for some roses."

"Well, I love the gesture either way. Now shut up and eat. Itadakimasu!" Haru said as he ate his food. Rin followed suit and ate his meal.

During dinner, the two stole occasional glances at each other and made regular dinner conversation. After dinner, the couple went cleaned every thing up then went to cuddle in their bed. They changed into their pajamas and got into bed with each other. Rin held Haru in his arms and Haru leaned up against Rin. Haru had his eyes closed halfway as he mindlessly drew circles on RIn's chest. Rin ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Haru closed his eyes and let out a little noise as he felt Rin's fingers gently claw through his hair. The couple remained that way until they fell asleep like that.

* * *

Nagisa arrived at the beach a little earlier than Katsurou. Earlier today, Katsurou called him and they set up a time for the two of them to meet and properly discuss the baby and how they'll raise the baby. Nagisa walked to the ocean and took his shoes off, feeling the water at his feet. It's been a while since he dipped his feet in the water. He looked out into the ocean and stared at the moonlight that reflected off the water. It was beautiful. He placed his hands on his stomach and smiled. This was the only thing that was calming his nerves.

"Hey, Nagisa!" A voice called.

Naisa turned around to see a man running towards him. The man had dark brown hair and blue eyes that were as clear as the morning sky. Nagisa guessed that this man running towards him was his baby's father. When Katsurou caught up to Nagisa, he was panting heavily and kind of sweaty. Nagisa laughed a little then rubbed Katsurou's back. After a minute, Katsurou finally caught his breath and stood up. The two looked at each other and Katsurou smiled at him.

"Nagisa, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Katsu-chan. Look, I want you to be involved in the baby's life and I want to work out something with you."

"Yea. How the hell are we gonna raise this kid?"

"I was thinking we would have joint custody."

"And how would we go about that? What days would I get the baby?"

"A 2-2-3 rotation. Two days with Rei and I, two days with you, three days with me then it would flip reverse to two days with you, two days with my husband and I, three days with you and it would rotate like that every week."

"Well what about holidays? I'm pretty sure the kid would wanna spend the holidays with both parents."

"I was gonna ask you to come over to my place on the holidays that way both of us would spend the holidays with the baby." Katsurou nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I'll be able to swing that. The only family I've got around here are my parents and around holiday time they're usually on a cruise or in another country."

Nagisa pouted. "You poor dear. You're welcome to spend the holidays with us."

"Thank you very much. How does Rei feel about all this? He seems like the type to have a stick up his ass about something like this." Nagisa opened his mouth and then closed it. Rei was not going to happy about this when he finds out. He already hated the idea of Katsurou being involved and to find out they met without his knowledge was going to be the icing on the fucking cake.

"He doesn't know that I'm meeting you or that I even got into contact with you and I wanna keep it that way until I can ease it into conversation." Nagisa explained. Katsurou nodded slowly in understanding and put his hands in his pocket.

"So is that all we had to talk about?"

"Yea, that's all I had to say. Thanks for meeting me out here."

"Sure thing. Need a lift home?"

Nagisa shook his head. "No, no. Don't trouble yourself like that, I'll just take a train."

"I insist. Besides, I'd hate for something to happen to our unborn child."

Nagisa knew he was going to regret this later but the walk here did hurt his feet a little. He took Katsurou up on his offer, and started to walk but Katsurou picked him up bridal style, being sure to be careful with him. Nagisa blushed and held onto him for dear life as he was carried to Katsurou's car where he was dropped in the front seat. When the two were in the car, Nagisa gave Katsurou his address and they were on their way to the apartment complex.

On the drive home, Nagisa stared at the ring on his finger and thought about Rei and how he would feel about this. Lately, he seems to get testy whenever they talked about the baby's biological father getting involved and he never wants to talk about his true feelings and it's exhausting! All he wanted his husband to do was share his feelings with him and his honest thoughts. He can find that in Katsurou but not in Rei and it was driving him crazy! The one guy that was just perfect comes along and he's married! If he weren't married to Rei, he'd try to start something with Katsurou.

Nagisa's eyes widened when he thought about it. What if he and Rei weren't meant to be? Nagisa was so open with everything and Rei was closed off. Nagisa dealt with it and put up with it because he loved Rei but now that they're actually married, it was taking a toll on him. Married couples were supposed to tell each other everything, share everything with each other. Rei was doing none of that. Maybe, just maybe, they should not have been married at all. Maybe they should have parted ways before committing to each other.

"We're here." Katsurou announced as he pulled up in front of the complex. Nagisa smiled as he got his shoes on.

"Thanks for the ride, Katsu-chan."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything." Nagisa nodded as he got out of the car and walked inside the building.

He walked to his door and unlocked it, going inside and walking to the bedroom. He changed out of his clothes and into one of Rei's shirts. Nagisa slipped into bed and stared into the wall, contemplating his choices thus far. He loved Rei with all his heart and wanted to stay with him forever but could he stay with a man who wasn't willing to open up to him? Nagisa sighed. He still loved Rei and wanted to make this work and he was willing to do whatever it took. Was Rei willing to do that same? He sighed and closed his eyes and drifting off to sleep, the doubt still fresh in his mind.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea is starting to brew

In the afternoon the sun started to shine through and the weather was getting warmer giving a sign that spring was just around the corner. Sousuke walked on the sidewalk, basking in the sun and the warmth that is slowly coming back. He was on patrol in the area because there were reports of suspicious activity. He wasn't with Rin because they decided it would be better to split up to cover more ground. Sousuke was on board with it at first but now he wished he'd said something because he had no idea where the fuck he was. He was pretty sure he isn't in the area anymore. Nevertheless he looked intimidating and people weren't doing anything so he gets something out of being lost. He kept walking until he heard some hushed noises coming from the alleyway.

Raising an eyebrow, Sousuke decided to investigate. He walked down the alleyway and the noises. though hushed, became progressively louder. He followed the noise until he saw two people having sex against a wall. A woman's legs were wrapped around a man's waist and the man was thrusting upwards. Sousuke gave a look of disgust and looked like he was about to throw up. _Out in the open? Really?!_ Sousuke thought. A dirty mattress surrounded by a cardboard box would have been good but come on! This was just fucked up. Once Sousuke got over the shock, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the couple.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" He shouted. The man stopped and the woman gasped. The two scrambled to get themselves together and they turned around with their hands up. Sousuke's eyes widened when he saw Judge Umeda, one of the most influential judges in the court system. The feeling was mutual and the judge's eyes widened too. Umeda was doing this?!

"What the hell are you doing with her?!"

"Shit! Sweetheart, you gotta get the hell outta here." The hooker nodded and tried to leave but Sousuke pointed his gun at her.

"No! You stay. You're under arrest for public indecency." Sousuke said as he put the gun in the holster and took out his handcuffs and moved to arrest her but Judge Umeda grabbed his wrist.

"You won't be arresting her, Officer Yamazaki."

"It's my job, Your Honor, and you're under arrest too."

"I'm arrested too? Yamazaki, I'm a highly respected member of the community and a prominent figure in the justice system with connections, do you really want to arrest a judge and his lovely lady friend? I could ruin your fucking career if I wanted to, make it impossible for you to get hired anywhere else and have you and your family living on the street with just one phone call to your boss."

Sousuke started to tremble at the thought of his family on the street. He thought of them wearing tattered clothes and having to dig around in dumpsters or going to homeless shelters for a place to sleep scared the living hell out of him. The mere image was something Sousuke did not want to see or live in. He sighed as he put the handcuffs back on his belt, not wanting to fan the flames. The judge smirked and pet Sousuke's head like a dog. "Good boy, now get the hell outta here and let us get back to business." Umeda said as he unzipped his pants again.

Sousuke left the alleyway the way he came feeling horrible. He should have arrested that judge and that hooker. He tried to reassure himself that he did the right thing for his family but he couldn't help but feel like shit. He was setting a really good example for Shiori. Sousuke didn't even want to think of her living on the street. He went back the way he came and met up with Rin. The redhead was leaning up against the patrol car. When Rin caught sight of him, he smiled and waved.

"Sousuke, how'd it go?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Caught a guy jacking it at Starbucks." Rin simply answered as he jerked his head towards the guy in the back seat.

"Oh jeez! Was he watching porn?"

"No and that's the fucked up part! He was on a coffee date with a girl form his job. He started doing it after she left to use the bathroom. Apparently he thought the date was gonna end with a game of Naked Twister and he got a little too excited too soon and tried to take care of his problem in a discreet manor but someone saw him and you know what happened next." Sousuke almost threw up again. Why would someone do that in public?! This is even worse than catching that judge with that hooker!

"I know, buddy. Some things are best left in the comfort of a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion. Hey, you okay? You seemed kind of pale when you got here."

"It's nothing." Sousuke lied. "I saw a vulture eating a dead bird and I guess I was still a little freaked out about it. Ready to go back to the station?" Rin nodded and got in the car. Sosuuke followed suit and started the car and started the drive to the police station.

During the drive to the station, Sousuke tried not to think about Judge Umeda and his threat. He wanted to do the right thing and arrest him but the threat of ending his career and having his family end up on the street loomed over him like a dark cloud. He never wanted to think about them in that kind of situation, especially now that Makoto's pregnant with their second child. One of Sousuke's greatest nightmares involved his family being hungry and doing everything they can to get food. It chilled Sousuke to the core and he tried not to think about it.

They went to the station and processed the guy who masturbated in Starbucks during which the guy was crying and screaming his apologies. After that was over and done with, Sousuke decided to go talk to his boss about Judge Umeda. He thought it was unfair that he couldn't arrest him. Umeda mentioned that if he had arrested him, he'd get fired. That wasn't right, nothing about that was right. How could someone get fired for arresting a judge? When Sousuke made it to his boss' office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sousuke walked into the office and saw his boss doing some paperwork. The older man looked up and smiled a little at the cop. "How are you today, Yamazaki?"

"I'm just fine, sir, but, I ran into a bit of trouble."

"What happened?"

"When Matsuoka and I were investigating suspicious activity in town today and we went our separate ways at one point. I was walking when I came up to an alleyway and heard some noises coming from there. I went to investigate and I saw two people having sex against a wall. I was prepared to  arrest them but then I saw it was Judge Umeda and some hooker." The chief's eyes widened an he abandoned his paperwork.

"You didn't arrest him, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I tried but he threatened to call you to have me fired if I did."

The chief sighed in relief as he ran a hand through the hair on his toupee. "Oh good, you didn't. That could have turned out horribly for you."

Sousuke's brow furrowed. "He told me that he had connections and could ruin me if he wanted to. What did he mean by all that?" The chief sighed and looked at a picture on his desk. His face made it look like he was hiding a terrible secret. He looked at Sousuke and gave him a hollow look.

"Yamazaki, what I am about to tell you mustn't leave this room. Judge Umeda and I were friends a long time ago. I've always tried to stay on the right side of the law while he made... deals. Letting crime bosses buy him off, bending the law to benefit himself, you name it he did it. Through those deals, he gained connections and could do anything his heart desired without consequence. Years ago I learned the power of those connections when I made a tragic error that cost an honest man everything in life he held dear and Umeda helped me."

"Sir, what did you do?"

"I would rather not talk about it. All it would do is bring up memories best left forgotten. Let's just say it was horrible and I wouldn't be here today if Umeda had not bent the law to make sure I didn't go to prison. Since that incident, Umeda has had me under his thumb, casually overlooking any and all illegal and immoral activity he indulges in, much like what you saw him doing meaning that as long as he was in this town, he has immunity. I've seen young cops like you have their lives ruined trying to do what was right and bring him in for his crimes."

Sousuke couldn't believe the things he was hearing. The reason he couldn't arrest the judge was because of an old favor. The chief should have gone down with honor instead of falling into corruption. Sousuke's jaw clenched in anger as his gaze hardened to his superior. How could he stand there all high and mighty with out so much as a drop of shame? Corruption was everywhere, Sousuke knew that well, but he never imagined that it was within his own workplace. He immediately became disillusioned with the man he was working under, his very own job! He should let this get out and have justice served the right way.

"Yamazaki, what are you thinking about?"

"Exposing you and Judge Umeda to the public and putting you where you belong."

The chief laughed. "You don't have any evidence so you'll make yourself look like a jackass and even if you do gather the evidence, who the hell would the public believe? Two upstanding citizens of the law or a young cop with a daughter that's gone fucking mental and a freak for a fiancee?" Sousuke saw red. He couldn't think straight as he reached over the table and grabbed the front of the chief's shirt. There was blood in his eyes and anger in his heart.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch," Sousuke growled, "you can threaten me all you want but no one, and I mean _no one_ , talks about my family like that. I'm not bashing your face in because you're my boss but rest assured, if you talk about them like that again, I won't hesitate to snatch that ridiculous toupee off your head and give it to my fiancee as a tea cozy." The chief broke Sousuke's hand away from his shirt and stood up, glaring at the young cop.

"You're a nice young man, Yamazaki, and I see great potential in you, but, if you _ever_ try to jeopardize what I have worked so hard to keep, I will fucking end you. Now get the hell out of my office." Sousuke grit his teeth as he left the chief's office. He had to find a way to expose both his boss and the judge. They obviously let power go to their heads; they have to be taken down and Sousuke was going to be the one to do it.

* * *

Shiori kicked her legs back and forth as she looked around the waiting room of her new therapist's office. A little while ago, her parents started making her see a psychiatrist because of her many outbursts. The psychiatrist then pushed her case onto a psychotherapist because it would help her more. She was very skeptical about the whole thing. Her mother told her it would help her but she didn't see any point in it. She was much better than she was months ago. She didn't even need to be here! She was just fine. Shiori let out a quiet sigh as she stared at the clock. They've only been waiting here for five minutes and yet it's felt like an hour.

"Shiori."

The girl looked up as her name as called. A woman with orange-reddish hair and olive green eyes stood at the divider between the waiting room and rooms where therapists were tending to their clients. Shiori got out of her chair and walked to the woman with her mother following behind her. The woman lead them to the office. In the office there was the usual couch for the patient to lie down and talk about their problems adjacent to a single chair for the therapist to sit in with an office desk in the corner. Against the wall in another corner of the room was a shelf with some toys and a few board games. Shiori and Makoto sat on the couch across from the woman who sat down in the chair.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both. My name is Shinohara Nami but you're welcome to call me Nami. You must be Shiori, it's nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too." Shiori stuttered. Nami smiled and looked at Makoto to strike up a conversation with him.

They started to talk about what would be covered during therapy sessions and family histories and all that stuff. Shiori blocked them out as she looked around the office. She began to wonder how long she'd have to spend in this office. Her mother told her that it was good for her to go to therapy but she still didn't see the point in coming here. She was fine and she knew she was fine but her mother didn't seem to think so. A hand gently shook her a bit. She left her thoughts to see her mother smiling at her.

"I'm going out into the hall for the rest of the session. Be sure to talk to Shinohara-san, okay?" Shiori nodded and Makoto stood up and left the room.

As soon as the door closed Shiori realizes that she was alone with her therapist. They starred at each other in silence with the only noise being their breathing and the noise from the clock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. The two starred at each other for about five minutes before Nami cleared her throat.

"Your mother told me that you were skeptical about coming here but I can assure you that there is nothing to be skeptical about and this can help." Shiori stayed silent. "Therapy is a two-way system. In order for me to help you, you've gotta talk to me so I know what's wrong and how I can help. How are your symptoms? Have you been okay since you last talked to Dr. Nagata?"

"Yes. She gave Mama and Papa a list of therapy things for me to do until I met you."

"Perfect. Have you been doing what was suggested?"

"I have, drawing and painting mostly."

"That's good. Do you like to draw?"

"Yea. My papa says if I keep drawing and painting as much as I do, I could be a famous artist when I grow up!" Shiori's eyes lit up as she started to talk about drawing and art. She had a passion for them and it was what made her happy.

Nami smiled. "Do you wanna be an artist when you grow up?"

"I guess." Shiori shrugged.

"Your mother says that you get depressed sometimes and you have panic attacks. Have you experienced any symptoms of depression or anxiety lately?"

"I have. I start school next week and I'm really nervous about it."

"Why so nervous?" Nami inquired.

"The other kids never wanna be my friend and they make fun of me. It's not easy for me to make friends."

"Why do you think that?"

"The other kids find it weird that my mama isn't a lady and that both my parents are guys and sometimes they make fun of me for it and call me mean names or say mean things to me. I'm scared that it's worse because I have PTSD and the other kids will make fun of me for it." Shiori gripped both her arms in her hands as she could already hear all of the ridicule and mocking she would go through. She tried not to think about it and enjoy her last days at home but it always gnawed at the back of her mind. "I wish I could pick my life."

"Shiori, we can't pick and choose our lives or the things that happen to us just like you can't help that you have PTSD and that both your parents are male. The only reason those kids made fun of you is because both your parents are gay and, even though the world is slowly becoming more tolerable of people like your parents, people don't accept it either because they were taught to or they outright refuse to."

"But why?" Shiori asked, "Mama and Papa are really nice."

"I can't explain it to you but you'll realize as you get older that people are like that and there isn't a thing you can do about it other than be yourself. Oh poo, looks like our time is up." Shiori looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. She got up from the couch and Nami escorted her to the waiting room. When she saw Makoto, Shiori walked up to him and hugged him. Makoto smiled and hugged her back.

"How was she?" Makoto asked the therapist.

"Good. I think we made some progress. Same time next week?"

Makoto nodded and took Shiori's hand into his. "Let's go, sweetie. Haru-chan has a surprise for us at the cafe."

The two left the office and walked to the train station. On the way to the train station, Makoto noticed that Shiori was very happy about something. A smug smile came on his face as he realized that he was right that therapy was the best thing for Shiori. The mother and daughter made it to the train station just in time for their train. They got on the train and took the first seat closest to the door since there happened to be a lot of people riding the train. Shiori cuddled close to her mother's side as Makoto wrapped a protective arm around her as a way of telling her to stay close during the ride.

When their stop came up, Makoto and Shiori practically ran out of the car to avoid the crowd of people that was sure to follow. The pair left the station and walked to the cafe still holding each others' hand. They made it to the cafe and saw that it was a busy day with a couple tables unoccupied. Makoto and Shiori went to the table that Haru had reserved for them which just happened to be next to the window. The two sat down across form each other and as if on cue, Haru came out of the kitchen with two treats on a tray. A chocolate lava cake topped with ice cream for Shiori and a strawberry shortcake for Makoto.

The two ate their individual cakes and savored each and every bite they took of the cake. Haru smiled a little as he sat down watched them eat the cakes. It was something he was used to seeing when people ate his cooking. He was gonna have to get used to this when he started working at Nautical Delights. After a few minutes, Makoto and Shiori were finished with their cake and pat their tummies with satisfied grins. Haru chuckled and stacked up the empty plates.

"How'd you two like the cakes?"

"They were really good, Haru-chan!" Shiori beamed. Haru smiled and pat his goddaughter's head.

"That's great! I'm happy you enjoyed it because it's my last day working here. Starting next week I'll be working at Nautical Delights." Makoto's eyes widened in surprise as did Shiori's whent hey heard that Haru was working somewhere else soon.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"I was offered a better pay, weekends off, and paid sick leave. With the baby on the way it's a good career move and I wanna make the most out of my life." Makoto nodded in understanding. He could understand that Haru wanted to take the opportunities he was given. He would be a damn fool is he decided not to take the job, especially with a baby on the way. Shiori looked up at Haru with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Will you still make delicious cakes Haru-chan?"

"Of course I will. Just because I'm working at a seafood place doesn't mean I have to give up on making cake. I'm just expanding my horizons a bit."

"I'm proud of you, Haru. I think that this is the best thing for you."

"Me too. I can't wait to start working there."

And Haru wasn't just saying that, he was truly excited. Sure the crowd was going to be a little tougher and he had to live up to big expectations but he was sure he could manage it all. He rubbed his stomach as he thought about how his future child as a little taste tester and making sure the food is just fine. A small smile came on his face at the thought of Rin coming to his work place for lunch dates. Makoto poked his friend in the cheek and laughed at him.

"Daydreaming are we Nanase-san?" Haru left his thoughts to visibly cringe.

"Don't call me that. it's weird if you call me that."

Makoto laughed. "Alright, alright. Shiori and I should get going now. The dog hates it when he's alone too long." Haru nodded and got out of the booth with the empty dishes as Makoto and Shiori left.

Haru knew he was doing the right thing by changing his place of work. It wasn't just him. It was for the baby. He knew that babies were expensive and so were clothes and toys, not to mention the increase in the food budget. Haru smiled lovingly as he thought about impending motherhood. It scared him, sure, but he knew that Rin was going to be there by his side the whole time. With Rin by his side, he felt like he could do just about anything his heart and mind were set on.

He looked at the clock and saw that he had a few hours of work left. He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. It may be his last day but that wasn't an excuse to flake out on work. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw that his coworkers were setting up for a party. After this batch of customers left, they were going to close up shop early and have a going away party for Haru, courtesy of the sous chef and the rest of the staff. Haru put the dirty dishes in the dirty dish pile for the dishwasher then went into his office. He looked around the empty space and sighed a little. He was sad to leave this place but he had to do what he felt was best and he was doing just that.

"Nanase-san! Your boyfriend's on the phone." One of the waiters said. Haru nodded and followed the waiter out to the main room of the restaurant to answer Rin's call.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, testy. I was just calling to check up on you and making sure you're okay. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not but aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"I'm eating lunch with Sousuke in the break room. I've got about thirty minutes left."

"You should enjoy your break, I have to get going, it's a fucking madhouse here. I knew it was going to be crazy because it was my last day but I didn't think it would be this crazy." Rin laughed on the other end of the line.

"You're one of the best chefs to work there and when a good chef leaves, people flock through to get one last taste of that cooking." Haru blushed a little and rubbed his stomach to soothe the oncoming nausea.

"Thanks, Rin. Did you remember to put in for a day off on the 10th next month?"

"Oh shit!" Rin yelped as if he remembered something. From what he could hear, Rin also may have dropped something. "Sorry, I forgot to this morning."

"Rin!" Haru uncharacteristically whined. "You were supposed to do that this morning!"

"I know, I know. I'll put in for a day off the moment I get to the station."

"Good, I don't wanna go to my appointment alone. I should get going now."

"Yea, Sousuke and I gotta get to the station. I love you."

"I love you, too." Haru whispered before he hung up the phone.

He went back to the kitchen where everyone was cleaning up their respective stations and the last of the dishes were being washed. Haru went into his office where his sous chef was sitting. He went behind his empty desk, sitting behind it one last time and putting his arms behind his head. He thought of all the years he spent here, the memories he created, the reputation he made for himself. Part of him was sad to leave this place but part of him was excited. The restaurant he was going to work at, though has a cheesy name, is very fancy and that means expectations are raised.

"Nanase-senpai, you okay?" His sous chef asked.

"I'm okay, just remembering the good times I spent here. Are _you_ okay? I feel like I'm just leaving you out to dry here." Haru asked as his motherly instinct took hold.

"Yea, I'm okay. Just wondering if I'm gonna be as good as you until the new head chef comes."

"You're not taking over the kitchen when I'm gone?"

"Nope. I'm not ready to be in charge of a kitchen yet. I've got a long way to go before I become as good as you, Nanase-senpai."

Haru cringed. "Ugh, please don't tell me this is gonna turn into one of those "I'll be as great as you, senpai," scenes from some sports anime."

"It's not, but, you know, you're gonna be a tough act to follow. I think they're almost done setting up for the party. Let's get out there and enjoy your last day here!" Haru laughed and followed his sou chef out the office door. The party was set up and there were many cakes and balloons as well as a bottle of apple cider and a banner wishing Haru good luck at his new job. As sad as Haru was to leave, he knew that this was just a new beginning and there was nothing to be sad about.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Sousuke called as he entered his home. As he took his shoes off and shed his coat, Shiori came running towards him and Ken came running and barking. Sousuke chuckled and caught Shiori in a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. Shiori giggled and started talking about today's events as Sousuke carried her to the kitchen. When they got there, Makoto was cooking dinner and his back was turned towards them. Sosuke put Shiori down and snuck up behind Makoto, wrapping his arms around his stomach and kissing his cheek. Makoto smiled and turned to face Sousuke, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey there handsome, how was your day at work?"

"Things got a bit crazy at the station today." Sousuke lied, instantly forgetting what happened earlier. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Go change out of your uniform and wash up, dinner's gonna be ready soon."

Sousuke obliged and gave Makoto another peck on the cheek before he left to go and get out of his uniform. He went upstairs to his room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and sprayed some cologne on himself to mask the scent of sweat he'd acquired during the day. Sousuke returned to the kitchen and saw his fiancee and his daughter bonding over cooking. Makoto was teaching Shiori how much to add to the food and measurements. A small smile came appeared on his face as he watched them.

He loved them both dearly and would do anything for them to give them a good life. He wanted to see them be happy and safe, not living in the streets. He shuddered to think about his family being homeless and doing whatever they could to make sure they had food and clothes. That was a situation he never wanted his family to be in, especially with a little one on the way. He decided it was best that he never exposes the judge and the chief for their wrongdoings. While he disapproves of what went on in the dark, they could ruin his career and put his family in a situation he never wanted to see them in.

"Hey," Makoto softly called. "could you set up the table? Dinner's almost ready." Sousuke nodded and set the table the way Makoto usually did. Plates, utensils, and napkins in their spaces. Makoto filled the plated with the food he made tonight and put the pot back on the stove. The family sat down at the table and ate the meal placed before them. Sousuke took one bite of his food and moaned in delight.

"This is very good, Makoto! Your cooking is getting better and better everyday."

Makoto blushed little. "Sou, you don't have to go out of your way to compliment me."

"I'm telling the truth. This is delicious, right Shi-chan?"

Shiori nodded. "Yea! Mama's cooking is yummy!"

Makoto laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now hurry up and eat before your food gets cold."

The family continued to eat in silence, occasionally engaging in dinner conversation. After dinner, Makoto cleaned the dishes and put the leftovers away while Sousuke gave Shiori a bath. Shiori looked at the bathtub with a wary look. She still didn't trust the water and she was skeptical that she would get drowned. She started to shake where she stood until Sousuke put a hand on her shoulder. Shiori looked at her father and saw a reassuring look in his eye.

"The water's not gonna hurt you, dove. I promise."

"W-will you d-d-d-drown me?" Shiori stuttered.

"Of course not. You're my daughter, I wouldn't dream of it."

"W-why do I have to d-do this now?"

"You start first grade soon and you have to get used to taking baths again. Do you think you can be brave girl and get in the tub?"

The child nodded and took a big breath as her father helped her into the tub. Shiori's breath hitched as she got in the water. Her heart started to pound a little in fear, making her want to get out but she wasn't going to. She wanted to be brave like her father told her. When she settled in the water, she felt safe, as if nothing would harm her. She looked up at her father and smiled brightly at him. Sousuke smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. There weren't any words that could describe what they were feeling. Sousuke was happy that Shiori conquered her fear and Shiori was proud of herself for not having a panic attack.

"Think you can bathe by yourself?"

Shiori nodded. "Yes, Papa."

"Okay, give me a shout if you need something or when you're ready to get out." Sousuke said as he gave Shiori her bath toys. Shiori nodded and Sousuke left the bathroom. When Sousuke made it out to the hallway, Makoto was standing there with a smile on his face.

"She got in the tub?"

"She did. You should have seen her face, she was so proud of herself."

"I'm proud of her, too. My baby's growing up. I don't know what to do with myself." Makoto started tearing up. Sousuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around Makoto, bringing him closer.

"Hey, now, no need to be so sad so soon. She's only six, we have twelve years before she goes off to college. Besides, we have a baby on the way and we'll have other children in the future so all isn't lost."

Makoto laughed a little and put a hand on his stomach. "I know, but, Shiori's the first and it's gonna be hard when she leaves." Sousuke smiled a little. He knew that it would be hard when Shiori left for college since she's the firstborn and the first one is always the hardest to go through. As much as he wanted to see her grow, he still wanted her to stay his little girl. Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck.

"Thinking about it?"

"Yea. Shiori's growing up. Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day for me."

Makoto smiled and look his land, leading Sousuke to the bedroom. He could tell that Sousuke was stressed about something and he needed to unwind a little bit. The two made it to the bedroom and Makoto laid on the bed pat a space next to him with an innocent smile on his face. Sousuke crawled up on the bed next to Makoto and took the brunette into his arms. Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's middle and drew circles on Sousuke's chest. Sousuke reached a hand up to run a hand through Makoto's hair and laughed when he nudged his head upwards like a pup.

"I love you so much, Makoto. You mean the world to me."

"I love you, too, Sousuke. I can't wait to grow old with you. Tell me we'll be together forever."

"We will. Is Shiori gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine, she knows to holler if there's a problem, right?"

"Yea. I guess I'm worrying a lot for nothing."

Makoto smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Don't say that. It's normal to be worried. I still can't believe we're getting married."

"Me neither. In just a few short months, you'll be Yamazaki Makoto." Sousuke said as he kissed Makoto's forehead. He couldn't wait until their wedding. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with Makoto. If he could, he'd talk Makoto into eloping but they're already making the wedding plans with Gou and she'd get mad if they did that. Makoto smiled and intertwined his fingers with Sousuke's.

"Are you okay now, Sousuke? You seemed stressed earlier."

"Yea, I'm fine now. I guess I just needed to come home."

Makoto lightly pinched Sousuke's cheek. "You need to take a day off. You haven't had one in a while and you deserve it."

"Maybe one day soon I'll stay home and we can have a day together."

"I'd love that. I'm gonna go get Shiori out the tub, wait here." Makoto left Sousuke's embrace and went to the bathroom.

Sousuke stayed in the bedroom to change into his pajamas and lay in the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about what happened today. He still found it horrible that two grown men who were supposed to uphold the law were bending it to benefit them. He wanted to expose them but judge Umeda's threat lingered in his mind, dancing around like a ballerina. Sousuke never wanted to see his family in that kind of situation, it was unthinkable bordering on the point of unbearable. He tried not to think about it since his family was just fine and nothing was wrong.

"Papa!"

Sousuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Shiori's voice. He felt a small dip in the bed and saw Shiori climbing into bed with her teddy bear and the dog following her. He smiled at his daughter and pat her head. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to fall asleep in here tonight." Makoto answered as he climbed into bed. Shiori nestled in between her parents and closed her eyes with a yawn. Sousuke turned the light off and pulled the covers up on his daughter. Shiori turned on her side and looked up at her father through droopy eyes.

"Papa, can you tell me a story?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What would you like to hear?"

"How you met Mama." Sousuke blushed a little and looked at Makoto who was smirking at him. Sousuke threw him a quick glare them then looked back at Shiori who was still staring at him while looking like an innocent puppy. He couldn't say no to that face. Hell, this was his daughter, there was no way he could tell her no.

"Technically, Mama and I met in middle school at a swim meet but we went to different schools and never talked with each other and I didn't notice him but that changed in high school. We were at different schools again but it wasn't a school related function. We met at the swim club Mama used to go to because there was an event there and Uncle RinRin asked me to go. Samezuka and Iwatobi were doing a relay against each other. I got a bit lost but I made my way to the event on my own.

"When I got there, everything else in the room dissolved and all I saw was your mother. I knew I was in love the moment I saw him and I knew I wanted to be with him. After the event we started talking to each other and we eventually started dating. I asked Mama to go to a pizza place when we were both  free and then from then we started dating each other, going on dates whenever we could and enjoying each other's company. We were in love with each other."

"Then how did you break Mama's heart?"

Sousuke pressed his lips together and looked at Makoto who looked away, too. Neither of them knew how to tell their little girl what happened. Sousuke looked at Shiori whose eyes were just begging for him to tell her. With a resigned sigh, he decided to tell her. "You're too young to know what this is, Shiori, but, I wanted one thing from Mama and when I got it, I broke Mama's heart."

"What did you want from Mama?" Sousuke blushed brightly as he knew that Shiori was way too damn young to know about sex.

"Some uh... stickers. Mama had some really special stickers and I wanted them so one day, we traded them. Mama gave me his special stickers and I gave him mine. After I got his stickers, I left Mama."

"Then how was I born? Ojii-san always said that when Mama found out I was in his tummy, you were both in high school."

"Oh, um, well in addition to giving Mama the stickers, I gave him a special seed that grew in his tummy and guess who was in that special seed."

"Me!" Shiori beamed. Sousuke chuckled and poked her nose.

"That's right, sweetie, and now Mama has another special seed growing in his tummy."

"Papa, do you love Mama?"

Sousuke looked at Makoto and memorized every detail of his face, memorized what he fell in love with. He smiled and caressed his fiancee's cheek. "I do. I love Mama with all my heart." Shiori smiled then yawned and closed her eyes. She snuggled under the covers while holding her teddy bear in her arms.

"Good night, Shi-chan. Sweet dreams." Sousuke whispered as he kissed Shiori's forehead.

Makoto carefully leaned over Shiori to give Sousuke one last loving kiss before he snuggled under the covers and fell asleep. Sousuke wrapped his arm over his family and stared at them while they slept. There wasn't anything in the world he would not do for them, even keep a horrible secret to make sure they still had a roof over their head, clothes on their backs, and food to eat. Sousuke yawned and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

*Ping!*

Rei heard Nagisa's phone go off. His husband was currently in the kitchen washing dishes but left his phone in the bedroom. Rei raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out who would try to text him this late at night. Part of him wanted to check the phone but another part of him did not want to. Nagisa was his husband and everything they may have together is shared but he was entitled to some level of privacy and Rei couldn't violate that right. The sound from Nagisa's phone rang a few more times and Rei tried his best to ignore but his curiosity was screaming at him to look at it.

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa." Rei whispered as he took Nagisa's phone off the bedside table and opened it easily, already knowing what Nagisa's password was. He opened his text messages and read them. They were from someone Nagisa had listed as Katsu-chan.

_Hey! Is it okay if we grab a bite to eat one day when you aren't too busy?_

_Nagisa, you there?_

_Nagisa?_

_I have work in the morning and I'm going to bed. Text me when you can._

Rei's blood felt as if it were getting higher. His hand was shaking his his teeth were clenched tight. Nagisa was cheating on him?! They just got married! They were going to have a family together! He knew he hasn't been easy to live with these past few days but dammit he was trying! Rei raised his arm to throw the phone but put it back down. This wasn't worth breaking anything. He had to talk to Nagisa about this, he had to. Not only for himself but for his marriage. He stared at the messages again and tried to figure out what the hell 'Katsu-chan' had that he didn't. As he tried to make sense of this marital threat, Nagisa walked into the room.

Nagisa walked into the room and saw Rei sitting on their bed and looking through his phone. A lump arose within Nagisa's throat and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Rei sitting there. He wanted to yell at him but he didn't want to get his blood pressure up. He calmly walked up to Rei and snatched his phone out of Rei's hand. The blue-haired man looked up at him, his eyes showing a mixture between anger and hurt. Nagisa wanted to get mad at him, yell at him even, but, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He wanted to get past the state of disrepair they were in and move on.

"What were you doing?"

"Your phone kept going off and I wanted to see what it was."

"You had no right going through my phone!" Nagisa snapped. He tried to be calm about this but he couldn't. His right to privacy was just violated! Who could stay calm through this?!

"Who the hell is Katsu-chan?"

Nagisa gasped a little and looked at his phone to see the messages from Katsurou. He skin turned pale in fear, knowing that he had to tell Rei about the night he met Katsurou on the beach. Rei's amethyst eyes pierced through him like the sharpest knife ripping through a piece of flesh. "W-what?" That was all Nagisa could manage.

"Don't lie to me. I saw the messages! Who is Katsu-chan? Your lover?"

"No, Rei, I could never-"

"Never what?! Cheat on me? Too late to tell that lie! How long have you been lovers?"

"It's not like that-"

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Katsu-chan's real name is Sekigawa Katsurou and he's Bun-Bun's biological father."

Rei's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he heard that. He didn't think that Nagisa would be able to find him. He thought Nagisa was going to give up the thought of having him in the baby's life but apparently not. Rei looked at Nagisa. His lips were in a deep frown and were trembling. His eyes were filled up with tears just waiting to be shed at any moment now. Rei had come to terms that the baby growing inside of his husband wasn't his but now, the baby really wasn't his.

"How did you find him?"

"I didn't. He found me. It was last week when you had to stay late at work. He called me and we met at the beach to talk about the baby and how we'll raise them."

"Oh. How're we gonna do that? Our apartment isn't big enough for all four of us."

"He has an apartment of his own and a stable job. The only time he'll be around is on holidays so we can spend them together."

Rei couldn't believe his ears. Nagisa said all of this like it was normal but none of it wasn't. None of this was normal. this kid should have one set of parents, not one set and an extra. "I don't like the sound of this."

"I know you don't but whether you like it or not, Kasturou wants to be involved in his baby's life and you don't have a say."

"Not if I can help it!" Rei snapped. "You don't even know the first thing about this guy! He could do a 180 and try to take full custody as soon as the baby's born!"

"He won't do that, we agreed to a schedule. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous of Katsurou. You're jealous because Katsurou is having a child with me and you have to wait until my body's ready to conceive another child so that you can have one! For someone whose personality revolves around maturity and being serious, you sure are acting immature!" Nagisa yelled as he began to pack a bag. he couldn't deal with any of this bullshit, he had to get away from Rei for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere you aren't for a couple of days." Nagisa answered as he packed his things.

"You don't have to do that, we can talk about this."

"So you can brush me off like a fucking child?!" Nagisa cried as he looked at Rei, the tears in his eyes finally spilling out. "Rei, I'm pregnant. I can't have any stress and I can't get too mad otherwise I'll miscarry. I know this situation is fucked up but i'm trying to deal with it as best as I can. You acting like a child is something I don't fucking need. I love you, Rei. I really do but if you keep acting like this then this marriage will end as quickly as it began. Call me when you decide to grow the hell up."

Nagisa grabbed his bag and began to leave with Rei following him, crying and saying everything to get him to come back. Nagisa wasn't having any of it. He wasn't going to stay there and listen to Rei's empty promises. Losing the baby to the stress of it all wasn't worth it and he didn't need any of this, pregnant or not. Nagisa left the apartment complex and made his way to Haru's home. Tears blurred his vision as he walked and the entire argument replayed in his head like a broken record.

He loved Rei with every fiber of his being, he couldn't imagine a life without him and the thought of such a life scared the shit out of him. He wanted to make this marriage work and have a life with Rei. It was all he thought about from day one. It was all he wanted, but he had to think of himself and his baby first. He didn't need any of Rei's childish bullshit and the baby didn't need to grow up with Rei acting like this. As much as he loved Rei, he loved his child very much and will do anything to make sure they have a happy life.

Nagisa made it to Haru's house and rang the doorbell repeatedly. He could have found a way to sneak in but he didn't wanna get arrested. He kept ringing the doorbell until the door swung open and a very grumpy Rin appeared from the other side. His shark-like teeth were bared and his ruby eyes were drowsy from sleep as bags formed under his eyes. All around Rin there was a dangerous aura that made it look like he was about to cut a bitch.

"Whadda you wan'?" Rin's voice was slurred form sleep. Nagisa felt a little bad that he woke him up but he needed some friends right now.

"Rei and I had a falling out and I need a place to stay."

"Fallin' out?"

"We had an argument. Can I stay here for a few days?" Nagisa asked a little louder.

A pair of footsteps sounded from the stairs. Haru appeared confused and went to the door when he saw Nagisa, concern easily taking over him. He went to Rin and whispered something in his ear. Rin turned around and staggered back to their room while Haru ushered Nagisa inside and took him to the main room where he laid out a futon and a blanket for Nagisa. When he was done setting things up for Nagisa, Haru gave Nagisa a worried gaze. The last time Nagisa like this was his last year of high school when Nagisa's parents were trying to make him quit the team.

"Nagisa, what happened with you and Rei?"

Nagisa inhaled deeply and shakily exhaled. "A week ago, my baby's father found me and we met up on the beach and talked about how we'd raise the baby. I didn't tell Rei and he found out about it by going through my phone and seeing messages he sent me. We argued and I left."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No. I didn't tell him, all I said was that I was going somewhere he wasn't."

"Why come here? Makoto's house is closer to your place."

"It would be the first place he looks and Sou-chan would try to help him win me back." Nagisa frowned. "I just need to stay here for a few days, please. I'll do my own laundry and I'll clean up after myself."

"Nagisa, it's okay. You can stay here as long as you need to. You just relax and go to sleep."

"Thank you, Haru-chan." Haru nodded and left Nagisa alone in the room by himself, turning the light off as he left.

Nagisa laid down in the futon and looked up at the ceiling. The tears in his eyes welled up as his mind replayed their argument, word for word. Nagisa turned to his side and pretended that Rei was beside him with an arm around him while whispering sweet nothings. A choked sob rose in Nagisa's throat as he remembered that Rei wasn't here and that their marriage wasn't everything he dreamed it would be. He felt as if everything he has with Rei was already falling apart and they hadn't even been married a year!

Maybe they jumped the gun on marriage too early. Maybe they should have waited longer to get married, to make sure they were mentally and socially prepared for it. Nagisa thought about separating from Rei for a while. It could make things better for them. Maybe a divorce could make things better for him. Nagisa frowned at the thought of divorcing Rei. He wanted to grow old with him and expand their little family. He couldn't do that if Rei was going to have a big problem with Katsurou being involved in this baby's life, Rei wasn't worth the stress and pent up anger. Nagisa yawned as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Okay, I know I'm going to get a lot of comments about Nagisa being a dick but, trust me, they get better just keep reading on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then please stay tuned for more!


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori and Haru both start the day in new places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, like the last one, I made up a chapter map to work with as I went along in the story. In Picking Up The Pieces, I had the chapters placed haphazardly but this time I planned them out a bit more carefully. Every 4-5 chapters I'll start in a new month like now. The first four chapters were the month of March and Chapter 5, this one, starts in the month of April. When the new month starts, I'll be sure to put it in a note like I'm doing now. Without further ado, let's start the chapter!

Shiori held her mother's hand as they walked to her new school which was closer to their home. Today was her first day and she felt very nervous. She had been dreading this day since she found out she was starting first grade on time. Other kids found her odd and if any one remembers how the rules of school worked, if you were different you were ostracized. Shiori knew these rules all too well having been on the bad end of things. No one tried to be friends with her before she was kidnapped and nothing would change, she knew it in her heart that nothing would change. She wanted to stay home with her mother, away from the judgment she knew she would face the moment she walked into that classroom.

Her mother tried to reassure her that everything would be okay and that things would be different. She still wasn't convinced that things were any better. All she planned to do for the school year was remain unnoticed and keep a low profile. They kept walking until they made it to the school. In the front of the school were other kids her age either crying and holding onto their mothers because it's their first day of school or chatting with the other kids in little close-knit groups. Shiori started to feel anxious and held onto her mother's leg to hide behind it.

Makoto looked behind his leg and saw his little girl hiding. He bent down to her level and looked at her with concern plastered all over his face. He knew Shiori was nervous about today and he was nervous, too. This was her first day at school since she came home and he was nervous about how the other kids would treat her. Kids could be cruel about something they didn't understand and PTSD was something they had yet to fully understand. Shiori was subject to panic attacks and flashbacks that could happen at any given moment. He was worried that something would happen to her and no one would be able to help her out of it. Makoto was scared at the thought but he had to be brave for her.

"Are you nervous?"

Shiori nodded. "I am. I wanna go home."

"I know you do but I can't let you do that. Part of growing up is doing the things you don't want to do and facing the world with a brave face. Everything will be just fine in the end."

Shiori didn't look convinced. In fact, she was still very skeptical about her mother's words. She didn't mean to be distrusting of him but she had a hard time believing his words. Makoto caught the look and felt a little sweat drop on his face. In a way, he knew his words didn't have a meaning. He didn't know if things would be fine for her. All he could do was hope she had good friends by her side and that nothing bad happened to her. He wasn't the best in these situations but he was gonna try to cheer her up. An idea popped into his head and he gave Shiori a reassuring smile.

"Give me your hand." Makoto said softly as he held out his own hand. Shiori placed her hand on her mother's hand. He took her hand and kissed the palm. Shiori tilted her head in confusion and Makoto chuckled a little. "I gave you a charm, like the one Papa and I did when you were in the hospital. If you ever feel uneasy or you miss home or feel like you're about to have a panic attack, place your hand on your cheek and I'll be there to calm you down." Shiori smiled and placed her hand on her cheek. Makoto's smile grew as he stood up and walked towards the building with Shiori at his side.

The duo went to where the entrance ceremony was being held. Shiori had to go with the other kids in her grade while her mother went with the other parents. The ceremony began with the principal giving an opening speech about new beginnings and new opportunities that no one was really listening to given the quiet chatter. As Shiori stood with the other kids, she felt a little better about the upcoming year. She was still nervous about it but she was beginning to think that things would actually change for her.

After the ceremony ended, Makoto and Shiori walked to her classroom where the other children were talking with each other and goofing off. Some of them had their mothers with them who were doing a last check to make sure they had everything they packed with them as well as making sure their clothes were right and their hair was perfect. Shiori looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a navy blue jumper with a white button-up under it. Her mother picked out the outfit and put her hair in pigtails with ribbons. She looked up at her mother and Makoto, who seemed to read her mind, smiled at her.

"You look fine, Shiori. Now let's find your seat." Shiori nodded and walked further into the classroom and took the first empty seat she could find. Makoto's heart felt heavy knowing that he had to leave. He placed a hand on Shiori's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to leave now. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mama!"

Makoto let out a shaky laugh at Shiori's enthusiasm. "Okay. Remember, if you feel anxious or anything, use the charm. Have a good first day, sweetheart." Makoto whispered as he left.

Shiori watched her mother's retreating back and began to feel the anxiety pool in her stomach. She looked around the room and realized that she was alone. Her mother was on the way home and she didn't have a friend in the class. She placed her hand on her cheek and closed her eyes. She pretended that she was at home with her mother and that they were in the living room. Her mother would be doing her hair while telling her folk tales. A smile stretched across her face as she thought about the good times she had at home before today.

"Hey!" Shiori jumped awake and looked in front of her to see Yukiko smiling at her. Shiori let out a relieved sigh that it wasn't one of the other kids.

"Hi, Yukiko-chan! Are you in this class?"

"Yea. What were you doing just now?"

Shiori blushed in embarrassment. "O-oh, I just got lost in some old memories." Yukiko shrugged and sat down in the seat next to Shiori.

"I guess I can understand that. Hey, do you wanna have a sleepover this weekend?"

"Sure, but, I'll have to ask my mama."

"You mean the freak?" A new voice asked.

Shiori looked up to see Sayaka and her gang. Shiori mentally groaned when she saw her. After that day on the playground, Shiori thought that she wouldn't encounter Sayaka again since she seemed like the type to go to some boarding school or study abroad in another country. She thought that after that day, Sayaka wouldn't be a problem anymore. To perfectly summarize the situation, Shiori was not happy about this. She frowned at the insult hurled towards her mother. She hated it when people said bad things about her mother.

"My mama isn't a freak."

"You sure about that? My parents said your mama's a freak and that your family is weird."

"We're not weird! We may be different but we're a family because we love each other." Shiori pouted as she defended herself and her family.

"That's what freaks tell themselves to feel normal. You're not normal and you'll never be normal." The mean girl snarled as she and her crew walked away.

Shiori's frown deepened as she let Sayaka's words sink into her mind. She knew her family wasn't the same as other families but they were happy and they loved each other. Mama told her a while ago that that's what a family was made up of; people who love and care for each other. She loved her family and her family loved her just the same. Love was all they needed to be a normal family and they were happy the way they were. Soon the mothers who lingered around had to leave and everyone had to find a seat.

The class began and so did introductions from the other children. Shiori was the last one to go since the teacher decided to go in alphabetical order. When it was Shiori's turn to introduce herself, she walked up to the front of the class. She looked out into the sea of unfamiliar faces and began to feel nervous. She hadn't spoken in front of a group of people since... no. She mentally shook those thoughts away. It was a new day and a new beginning. She was not going to let those thoughts plague her mind. She took a deep breath and looked out in the sea of faces and gave one of her brightest smiles.

"Hello! My name is Yamazaki Shiori and I'm very pleased to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you, too. Do you have any interests you want to share with the class?" Her teacher asked.

"Um, I like to paint and draw and I like watching Sailor Moon and playing with my dog, Ken."

"That's wonderful! Any hopes or goals for this school year?"

Shiori thought about it a little. She wanted to say that she wanted to get through the year without a panic attack but this was a new year and most of the people staring at her didn't know her well. She wanted to start the year with a clean slate and the way to do that was to appear like any other child. Instead she gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "I don't really have any goals in mind but I hope to learn and get to know everyone better!"

"Good. You can sit down now, Shiori."

Shiori nodded and went back to her seat. Yukiko gave her a quick thumbs up then turned to pay attention to the teacher who had begun the first lesson. Shiori paid attention to the lesson and thought about how this school year would play out for her. Hopefully things would turn out right for her. Sure, she'd have to deal with Sayaka and her crew but she had Yukiko as her friend to stick up for her should things get tough for her.

Soon the school day came to an end and with the end of the school day came the chance to go home. Shiori and Yukiko were running around outside until their mothers came to pick them up. When Shiori caught sight of her mother, she ran to him and hugged him. Makoto hugged his daughter back and held her for a minute. Even though she'd been gone for only a little while, he missed her greatly. He was so used to her being home during the day that he'd forgotten what it was like when she was at school. Makoto soon let her go and smiled at her.

"Hey, you. How was school?"

"It was fun, Mama! We learned a bunch of things!"

"That's good! We should get going. Ken's been waiting for you since you left." Shiori nodded and held her mother's hand. Makoto's smile stayed on his face as the two of them left the school gates and started making their way home.

On the way home, Makoto took note of the happy smile on his child's face. Just this morning she was skeptical and scared of the day ahead. Now she was optimistic and eager for the day ahead. Makoto felt a little better about her going to school now. At first he was scared to let her go because he was scared for her but now he felt a little better. He put his hand on his abdomen and rubbed the budding bump. Hopefully things would be fine when the little one came into the world.

Soon the pair made it to their home. Makoto opened the door and the dog ran to the dog and practically jumped on Shiori causing the little girl to stumble back and fall on the ground. Ken licked her face causing Shiori to giggle and tried to get the dog to get away from her but it wasn't working. Soon enough Ken stopped and Shiori pet his head. She knew he missed her. Shiori stood up and wiped off the dirt from her dress and walked inside the house with her dog at her heels. Makoto chuckled as he closed the door.

"Alright, you, go upstairs and wash your face off then come to the living room. I wanna talk to you about something." Shiori nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Makoto went to the living room and waited for her. He wanted to talk to her about the next seven and a half months and make sure she understood that things were going to change. After a couple minutes, Shiori walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"What did you wanna talk about, Mama?"

"It's about the baby. Shiori, in the next few months, Papa and I are going to be running around to get everything ready for your new sibling. I want you to know that whatever you feel in the future, Papa and I love you and nothing will change that. The only thing that's changing is the fact that there is another person moving in this house. Understand?"

"I understand, Mama." Shiori beamed.

Makoto smiled and pat her head. "Good. You can go play now, I'll call you when Papa gets home." Shiori jumped off the couch and went to leave the living room but stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face her mother.

"Mama, why is Papa acting weird?" Makoto was slightly taken aback by the question but then again he shouldn't be surprised by it. Sousuke has been acting very strange this past week and he's noticed it. Sousuke keeps telling him that he's stressed at work but Makoto felt that deep down something was very wrong. He didn't dare confront Sousuke about it but something was troubling him and Makoto wanted to know.

"Papa's been stressed at work lately and it's been getting to him. Maybe you should draw him a nice picture."

"Will it cheer Papa up?"

"It will. Papa loves your drawings very much." Shiori smiled and ran off to her room, leaving her mother alone in the living room.

Makoto laid down on the couch and sighed a little. He didn't know what the hell was going on with his fiancee but he knew it wasn't stress. Fear rose in his heart at the thought of it being that Sousuke was losing his job or maybe he wanted to break up. Makoto shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about that happening again. Sousuke loved him and he wouldn't do that to their family, especially after all they've been through. Makoto rubbed his abdomen and sighed. He needed to talk to Sousuke tonight to get rid of the doubt.

* * *

Haru took a deep breath as he stood outside the restaurant. Today was his first day at Nautical Delights, the seafood restaurant that offered him a job. While Haru was sad to leave his old job, Haru had better things here. He had a better pay, paid sick leave, and weekends off meaning when he gave birth, he'd be able to spend weekends at home with the baby. When he first told Rin of the job change, he was not happy about it. They'd gotten into an argument over it but Haru eventually convinced Rin that it was a good move. He took a deep breath and rubbed his stomach.

This was the reason he took this job. He wanted to be something his baby would be proud of, someone the baby can look up to. Haru smiled and took a deep breath. The first step in being someone his baby can be proud of is doing the thing. Haru walked through the doors of his new work place and made his way into the kitchen. In the kitchen were the other employees and the manager of the restaurant. As soon as his footsteps echoed in the room, every turned to look at him. The manager grinned and walked towards Haru.

"There he is! The famously hard to get Nanase Haruka! Starting today he will be our new head chef." Haru looked from his new boss to the rest of his new coworkers. Most of them looked happy to have him here but some of them weren't as happy. Despite this, Haru kept his head held high and kept his face stoic.

"It's nice to meet you all. I look forward to working with you."

The other employees gave him a light applause but the ones that were not happy about his arrival stayed where they were, glaring at Haru with firey daggers. Haru stayed his ground and tried not to let their looks intimidate him. After another few minutes of pep talks, the manager left Haru alone with the other employees. Haru took a deep breath and smiled at his new coworkers.

"We open up soon so let's get to our stations and do our best today!"

The others cheered and went off to where they were supposed to be but a few stayed behind. They didn't move an inch as they kept glaring daggers at their new head chef. Haru frowned. He knew he was gonna have a problem with these guys. Before he got here he knew that some of his new coworkers would have a problem with him being here. He didn't prepare for this situation but he knew that with time they'd come around. Haru gave them a soft glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I know you're not happy about me being here but we have to work together whether you like it or not." The small group looked a little uneasy and one of them took a step closer to Haru. The person who stepped in front of Haru was an older gentleman who looked as if he were in his mid to late 30's.

"As if we're gonna listen to some little cafe chef who got lucky."

"W-what?" Haru stammered.

"You heard me. This restaurant has a high reputation in this town and we'll be damned if it goes to hell at the hands of some freaky little cafe chef."

Haru's eyes narrowed at the older man and he grit his teeth. "Need I remind you that this freaky little cafe chef has had numerous offers from Tokyo and I'm still in my 20's? You should learn a little from me." Haru earned this job for a reason and he would be damned if someone tried to run him out. He walked past the flabbergasted group of people and went to his station to prepare for the day ahead.

An hour later, Haru stood at his station bored out of his mind. His boss had told him it took a couple hours for business to really pick up but that didn't mean that everyone still had the right to slack off. Haru had translated that to "you're on the clock, stay at your station or you're fired". The chef didn't know when he was more bored, during classes when he was still in school or now. Haru looked at the clock. The restaurant opened thirty minutes ago and they still didn't have any business. If things were like this at his old job, he would have had things to keep him busy and conversations to engage in.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The only sounds included the quiet hum of the lights and the tapping from someone's fingernails. Haru sighed a little and drummed his fingers along the side of the stove. Being inactive like this was annoying to Haru. He didn't like being inactive. A quiet and bitter chuckle ripped through Haru. If he hated the lack of activity now, he was going to get restless as hell when he had to go on bed rest. Haru quietly groaned as he started to feel nauseous. He rubbed his abdomen to try and soothe it. _Dammit_ , Haru thought, _why does this have to happen now?!_

"You should eat some saltines if you're feeling nauseous." A voice said behind him. Haru turned around to see one of the waitresses holding out a bag of crackers for him. Haru smiled and took the crackers and ate some of them. He started to feel much better after eating them and he nodded at the waitress.

"Thank you very much."

"Oh it's nothing. I just figured that saltines would help you soothe the morning sickness."

"How did you know?" Haru hadn't told any of his new coworkers of his current health status.

"Boss explained your situation before you got here. You should take it easy while you're pregnant, you wouldn't want another miscarriage."

Haru opened his mouth to tell her how the miscarriage really happened but he closed his mouth. He didn't want to relive the memories of the accident and think about what could have been. A tear slid out of his eye when he thought about where his life should be right now and what he would be doing now if the miscarriage hadn't happened. Hell, it was getting closer and closer to the day it happened. Every day brought him closer to the day the crash happened and he lost his baby. He heaved a heavy sigh as he pressed his lips together. The waitress picked up the mood and frowned.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!"

"No, no, it's fine. It's just hard to live with." Haru sniffled. He hated thinking about that day.

"I can imagine so. I should get back to the other waiters. A customer might've decided to pop up." Haru nodded and waved goodbye to the waitress.

A little smile tugged at Haru's lips, knowing that he'd gained a friend. Sure enough, he'd gotten his first order of the day. He knew that he'd have a bit of a hard time with the few rotten apples who were gonna give him hell but he knew he could always get Rin on them if they gave him any trouble. At first he wasn't sure this was the best decision he made but now he's sure that this was the best thing for him. He was doing something he loved and it made him happy and gave him a purpose in life.

* * *

"Do you think Nagisa will come home with me?" Rei asked as he walked up the stairs with Rin at his side while holding a big bouquet of flowers made of purple hyacinths, primroses, ivies, forget-me-nots, and gladioli.

It's been a week since Nagisa left and he was a wreck. Nagisa's leaving made him realize that there were things he needed to work on and that for the well-being of his soon-to-be stepchild, he had to respect Nagisa's wishes and Katsurou's right to be in his child's life. He tried to get in touch with Nagisa after he left but Nagisa was ignoring his calls and practically forbade their friends from telling Rei where he was but Rin decided to have some mercy on him and tell him where Nagisa was staying, even going as far as to help Rei win him back. Rin gave Rei his shark-toothed grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course he will! He loves you to death and he has said he misses you."

"He misses me?" Rei asked in disbelief. Nagisa was mad that night and he seemed like he never wanted to see him ever again. He even thought that Nagisa was looking into getting a divorce.

"He does. You're his soulmate and this separation from you is killing him, too. Let's just get up to the house and you can talk to Nagisa." Rei nodded and followed Rin up the stairs and to his home.

When they got to the door, Rin unlocked it for him. Rei stepped inside the home and took off his shoes. He went further into the house and walked to the room Nagisa's been staying in for the past week. He adjusted the bouquet in his arms as he quietly walked into the room. He stared at Nagisa as the blond sat at the kotatsu, reading a pregnancy book while rubbing his outstretched tummy. From where Rei was standing, it looked like Nagisa had gotten a little bigger since they last saw each other. it made him happy to see that Nagisa was perfectly healthy.

He walked further into the room and cleared his throat, gaining Nagisa's attention. Nagisa looked up at him and the two stared at each other. Nagisa's face was filled with a mixture of shock with some hurt. Rei knew that Nagisa was still hurt from last week and it hurt him to see his husband like this. He knew he had to make things right with him. He sat down across from Nagisa and held out the bouquet for Nagisa to take. Nagisa put his book down and accepted the bouquet with shaky hands. He smelled it and smiled.

"Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful." Nagisa whispered.

"You're welcome. Nagisa, I came here to apologize to you for that night and talk to you."

Nagisa licked his lips nervously. All he thought about this past week was the argument they had. After a day, he realized that Rei wasn't at fault, it was all his fault. He expected Rei to just be okay with Katsurou being in the baby's life and he kept his meeting with Katsurou a secret. He would have apologized to Rei sooner but his pride kept him from doing so. He put the bouquet down and looked his husband in the eye. "Oh, that's what you're here for?"

"Yes. Nagisa, I'm so sorry for that night. I had no right going through your phone and you were right, I did get jealous. When you told me that you'd gotten in touch with the baby's real father, I was forced to face the reality that the baby wasn't my flesh and blood. Over the past week, I realized that the baby had the right to know their father and vice versa. If it means being with you for the rest of my days and having the life we always dreamed of, I'll do whatever it takes to remain in your lives."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I love you and the baby. In a way, they're my first child, too, and I wanna be there for them. Can you forgive me?"

Nagia's breath hitched in his throat as he choked a sob. "I can't accept your apology."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. He spent an entire week thinking about how to do this!

"I mean, I should be the one apologizing, not you. I'm so sorry, Rei, for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for cheating on you, meeting Katsurou without telling you, threatening you with a divorce, and everything else I've ever done to you. I'm so sorry! You don't deserve a shitty husband like me. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. You need someone to make you happy and that someone isn't me." Nagisa sobbed.

He was the worst person ever. Rei was too good for an asshole like him. He needed someone to make him happy and Nagisa wasn't the one. Nagisa felt something on his hands and looked at them to see Rei's hands clasped over his. He looked up at his husband's face and saw that caring smile and that sparkle in Rei's eyes. Nagisa sniffled and looked away form Rei's gaze. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve Rei's forgiveness nor his kindness. Rei didn't deserve him.

"Nagisa, you're the love of my life and I can't imagine a life without you. We haven't been on the best of terms recently but we got married too fast and we didn't make sure we were properly prepared to say our vows. I want to make this marriage work because I want to be with you for the rest of my life and you and I have to put forth the effort to make this work."

Nagisa looked up at Rei. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying and there were tear tracks streaming down his face. "How can you stay with me, Rei? I've been so horrible to you. I cheated on you and I kept secrets from you and even now there are still some things I haven't told you! How can you sit there and say you love me when I've done wrong?" He didn't get it. He didn't get why Rei would stick with someone like him. Someone normal would have just left him a long time ago.

"Because I love you too much to let you go this easily! You're the one thing giving my life any kind of meaning. Living without you this past week has been a hell I never want to experience again."

"Does this mean you forgive me? For everything I did?" Nagisa sniffled.

Rei smiled at him and kissed his husband's hand. "I can and I have. I love you very much, Nagisa."

"I love you, too, Rei-chan. Will you hold me?" Nagisa finished in a quiet voice.

"With pleasure."

Rei went around to the side of the table Nagisa was on and wrapped his arms around him. Nagisa sat in Rei's lap and wrapped his arms around Rei. The blue-haired man kissed Nagisa's cheek as he rocked him from side to side like a baby. Rei wiped the tear tracks away from Nagisa's cheeks and pecked his temple. Nagisa held onto him and kept his arms around his husband and closed his eyes. This was nice. They hadn't done something like this in a while. He couldn't remember the last time they'd just sat in silence and held each other. Nagisa looked at him and smiled at the look Rei had on his face. It was the face that reminded him that someone cared for him.

Rei touched his forehead to his husband's and closed his eyes as he brought his lips close to Nagisa's and locked lips with him. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and kissed him back. Rei moaned in the kiss and licked Nagisa's bottom lip, asking him for entrance to his mouth. Nagisa decided to play hard to get and kept his mouth closed, hoping that Rei would get a little rough this time. Rei growled and parted Nagisa's lips with his tongue and deepened their kiss.

Nagisa moaned and played around with Rei's tongue, massaging it and making the other moan in the kiss. Rei gently laid Nagisa down on the floor and ended up breaking their kiss. The pair looked at each other and panted. Their faces were flushed red and they both had a look of love and want in their eyes. Rei dipped down to Nagisa's neck and began to kiss and nip at the one spot that made Nagisa tremble. A small gasp left Nagisa's lips as he bit his lip and tilted his neck. Rei smirked and bit the sensitive flesh, sucking on it and leaving his mark.

"R-Rei-chan~ More!" Nagisa moaned.

Rei's hands snaked their way up Nagisa's shirt and lifted it up to Nagisa's nipples. One of his hands went to play with a nipple while he removed his mouth and began to suck on the other one. His other hand made its way down to Nagisa's pant front and rubbed the bulge. Nagisa moaned as Rei toyed with his nipples. His pants were getting tight and his cock was starting to leak precum. His breath hitched as his hips bucked into Rei's hand.

"Rei-chan, please! I can't take this anymore!" Nagisa moaned out.

"Patience, Nagisa-kun~" Rei cooed as he undid Nagisa's pants. He started kissing Nagisa's chest and moved down until he got to the waistband of Nagisa's pants. He slowly pulled them down and freed Nagisa's cock out of its confines.

Nagisa bit his lip and blushed in embarrassment as he felt he was exposed to Rei. He normally never felt this way when they had sex but, then again, every time they did it, it always felt like the first time. Rei got Nagisa's pants all the way off and looked at his husband's naked body. Nagisa was trying his best to hide his body from his husband. Rei frowned a little. He knew that Nagisa was starting to get insecure about his body. Rei kissed Nagisa's thighs and then pressed one to his abdomen then one last kiss to his lips.

"You're beautiful, Nagisa. There's nothing for you to feel insecure about." Rei whispered lovingly.

Nagisa kissed Rei and nipped at his lips a little. "Make love to me, Rei-chan. I can't wait any longer." Nagisa whispered against his lips. Rei kissed him and then placed three fingers in front of Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa got the idea and took Rei's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, coating them in saliva. Rei licked his lips as he watched Nagisa lick and suck on his fingers. Nagisa moaned around his fingers as he let them go with a wet pop.

"There. Lubed up and ready to go." Nagisa whispered.

Rei nodded and placed one finger in Nagisa's entrance. Nagisa licked his lips as he felt Rei's finger move around inside of him. This felt good. They haven't taken it slow in a while and it felt nice to go slow and take the time. Rei added another finger and began to quicken his pace with his fingers and spreading them, wiggling them around inside his husband. Nagisa moaned and pushed himself down on Rei's fingers. Rei smirked and kissed Nagisa's neck as he curled his fingers. Nagisa moaned louder and began to fuck himself on Rei's fingers.

"Rei-chan~" Nagisa moaned.

"Do you want me?"

"M-more than anything! I need you!" Rei smirked and took his fingers out of Nagisa, getting a quiet moan from his husband form the loss. Rei took his clothes off then looked over Nagisa's body.

Nagisa's face was flushed to the point where it almost looked like a shiny tomato. Nagisa never blushed this much during sex. With every breath he took, Nagisa's chest rose and fell at a quick pace. Rei touched his chest and felt the rapid pace of Nagisa's heart. Rei knew his own heart beat matched. His heart always beat fast when he was with Nagisa. Rei's hand traveled down his body, skeeping every bum and curve there was. Nagisa was beautiful, both in person and in soul. He may be flawed but all Rei could see was pure perfection. He placed one kiss to Nagisa's cheek before he positioned himself between Nagisa's legs.

Slowly, he pushed his cock into Nagisa and watched his husband's face. Nagisa let out a breathless moan when he felt Rei enter him. He bit his lip and looked up into Rei's eyes. Nagisa looked into Rei's eyes and saw all the love they held. Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. Rei smiled back and began to thrust into his husband. Nagisa gasped when he felt Rei move inside of him. The pair let out quiet moans and gasps, keeping in mind that they were in someone else's house. The pace was a moderately fast one and Rei's movements were gentle yet rough at the same time.

Rei captured Nagisa's lips in a passionate kiss as he quickened his pace. Nagisa moaned into the kiss when he felt the pace quicken. He'd missed these intimate moments with his husband. Rei got an idea and suddenly stopped his movements, pulling out of Nagisa. The blond moaned and pouted at the loss of his husband's cock. Rei chuckled quietly as he leaned up next to Nagisa's ear and whispered. "I want you to ride me." Nagisa bit his lip and sat up. Rei laid down on the floor and propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch his husband.

Nagisa straddled Rei's lap and hovered over his cock. He reached behind him to align Rei's cock to his entrance, giving it a few pumps before slowly sliding down the organ. Rei moaned as he felt Nagisa take his cock in again. Nagisa slid down more until he was fully seated on Rei's cock. Nagisa moaned and began to slowly fuck himself on Rei's cock. Rei moaned and laid on his back since he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

Nagisa smirked as he continued his actions. He loved the way Rei's face looked. Rei licked his lips as he felt Nagisa slide up and down his cock. His chest heaved up and down with each breath he took. The only person who could make him feel like this was his husband. Nagisa moaned and bounced faster on Rei's cock. Rei moaned and laid on his back. Nagisa placed his hand on either side of Rei's torso to keep himself steady. Rei bit his lip and placed his hands on Nagisa's hips and thrust upwards.

"R-Rei!" Nagisa yelped as he blushed red.

A chuckle left Rei as he continued to thrust upwards into his husband. Nagisa clapped a hand over his mouth when he felt Rei graze his prostate. Rei smirked and kept thrusting at that exact angle, watching the way Nagisa came undone right in front of him. Nagisa moaned loudly with each thrust as he felt Rei hit his sweet spot. It's been such a long time since they'd been together like this. Nagisa felt the familiar heat fill up in the pit of his stomach and knew that he was at his limit.

Rei moaned as he thrust faster into Nagisa. He was getting close to his limit, too. He thrust a little faster as he propped himself up on his elbows again. Nagisa moaned and moved his hips to meet with Rei's thrusts. Rei's breath hitched as he continued to thrust into Nagisa. The couple stared into each other's eyes and saw all the love they held for each other in them. Nagisa smiled and leaned forward to give Rei a rough yet passionate kiss which the latter happily returned. The two made out for a bit until they remembered they needed air. Nagisa panted and looked at his husband.

"I'm close!"

"Me, too." Rei grunted as he thrust faster.

Nagisa saw stars as Rei continued to thrust into his sweet spot, bringing him closer to the edge. Rei reached in between them and began to pump Nagisa's cock in time with his thrusts. A gasp left Nagisa as he felt the warm hand close around him. This was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Nagisa shouted out Rei's name as he came in his husband's hand. Rei followed soon after with a few quick thrusts, spilling his seed inside of Nagisa and calling out his name. Rei rode out his orgasm with a few lazy thrusts before gently pushing Nagisa to the floor and finally pulling out.

Nagisa moaned a little when Rei pulled out and panted heavily as he cooled down from their recent activities. Rei laid down next to Nagisa and pulled the smaller blond into his arms. The blond cuddled into his husband and earned a peck on the forehead. Nagisa looked up into Rei's eyes and saw the love that was shining in them. He reached out his hand and gently placed it on Rei's cheek. Rei cupped his hand over Nagisa's and kissed the palm.

"I love you so much." Rei whispered.

"I love you, too." Nagisa whispered back. "Rei, why do you love me?"

Rei laughed quietly and ran his hand through Nagisa's hair. "Do I need a reason? You're beautiful, you're vibrant, you light up every room you're in, and you're the only one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with." Nagisa smiled and took Rei's hand into his and intertwining their fingers.

"You mean the world to me and I want to stay married."

"I do, too, and we have to put in the effort to make this marriage work. We should go home now."

"Can we stay here instead? I can't walk too well and I'm sleepy and hungry." Nagisa yawned at the end of his sentence as his stomach growled causing Rei to laugh.

"Fine, fine. I hope Rin-san doesn't mind us staying."

"I don't but if you two could put some clothes on and try to look as if you didn't just have sex, that'd be very much appreciated." A voice said. Rei and Nagisa looked up to see Rin standing in the doorway wearing his usual 'I'm not impressed with you,' face. Rei blushed a very bright red while Nagisa just smirked at their host.

"You enjoy the show, Rin-chan?"

"I had to rub one out listening to you two." Rin replied sarcastically. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon so get some damn clothes on ya animals." Nagisa laughed and cuddled into Rei.

"Fine, fine. Would you help me get dressed, Rei-chan?"

"Y-y-y-yea... s-s-sure..." Rei stuttered out as he picked his husband's clothes up off the floor.

Nagisa chuckled and nuzzled against his husband. He was happy that things were good between them again. Nagisa had missed Rei while he was gone. He felt like a piece to the puzzle that was his life was missing and now it was back. He would do anything to keep Rei in his life. After the two were dressed, the couple caught each other's eyes and stared for what seemed like eternity. They both had all the love they held for each other in their eyes. They didn't have to say a thing for them to know what the other wanted to say.

They both knew that they wanted their marriage to work and they were willing to do whatever it took. Rei smiled at his husband and placed his hand on his cheek, asking him if he was ready to work on their marriage. Nagisa smiled back and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Rei's lips as a symbol of their new beginning. The two looked at each other knowing that their future together was saved. Sure, there would be tough times, but, they both knew they would get through the good and ad times together.

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night when Sousuke finally returned home. After work he decided to drive around town and clear his head of the day he'd had as well as the looming threat from that judge. It's been a week since the judge threatened his career and the threat is still fresh in his mind. He had decided to keep silent because he didn't want to watch everything he worked for crumble before him. Sousuke pulled into the drive way of his home and saw that the porch light was on. Makoto must have left that on for him.

Sousuke got out of the car and went inside of his home. The house was quiet since everyone was asleep. He took his shoes off and hung his jacket on the coat rack then crept to the kitchen since he hadn't eaten for a while. He turned the light on and smiled a little when he saw his meal laid out on the table. He took the plate off the table and put it in the microwave. After a few minutes, the microwave beeped. Sousuke took his food out and sat at the table and ate his meal.

After he ate, he washed the dish then left the kitchen to go upstairs. Before he went to his and Makoto's room, he stopped by Shiori's room. Slowly, he opened the door and saw his little girl was safe and asleep. He walked a little further into her room, keeping in mind to make his footsteps light. He felt something plush, other than the carpet, under his foot. He bent down and picked up Shiori's teddy bear. A small chuckle left his lips. She must have dropped it in her sleep. He put the stuffed bear next to Shiori and watched as she took the bear into her arms and turned over to the other side. Sousuke laughed and pulled the covers up on his child before he left the room.

Sousuke gently closed Shiori's bedroom door then walked to his room. When he got to his bedroom, he saw that Makoto was asleep. He walked over to Makoto's side of the bed and looked at his fiancee's sleeping face. He smiled at the peaceful expression on Makoto's face. It felt a little creepy to watch him sleep but Sousuke didn't care. He reached out his hand and wiped some of Makoto's hair out of his face. Sousuke placed a gentle kiss on Makoto's cheek then made his way to the dresser to change into his pajamas. After he changed, he took out his pack of cigarettes, his lighter, and an ashtray.

He walked over to the window and opened it before taking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it. He took a slow drag of the cancer stick and felt the smoke invade his lungs. He blew out the smoke and watched as it disappeared into the nighttime air. Sousuke had a lot on his mind. He wanted to do the right thing but he had the threat of losing his job and his home loomed over him like a dark cloud. He did not want to see his family homeless and hungry. That was his worst nightmare and he never wanted to see it come to life.

"Cigarette smoke is bad for the baby." A groggy voice said behind him.

Sousuke turned around to see Makoto had turned the light on and was standing behind him with his arms crossed. Makoto's lips were twisted in a pout and his eyes were glaring daggers at him. Mama Orca was not happy with him at the moment. The cop sheepishly smiled and put out his cigarette in the ashtray. Makoto still didn't look pleased and Sousuke couldn't blame him. He stayed out late without telling Makoto that he would be home late. Sousuke set the ashtray aside and took Makoto into his arms by the waist.

"Hey, baby." Sousuke gently whispered.

"Don't 'hey baby' me. Where were you? You didn't call me!"

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in paperwork and I forgot to call. How was Shiori's first day of school?"

"She likes it so far. What was on your mind?" Makoto asked as he nodded towards the ashtray. Sousuke looked to the abandoned ashtray and remembered what he was thinking about. Sousuke didn't smoke often but when he did, something was on his mind and a cigarette allowed him to relax a little. He rubbed Makoto's lower back and kissed his forehead.

"It was a stressful day at work, nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"You've been having a lot of those recently. I don't think it's stress. I think something's wrong and you don't want to tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, it's just stress."

"Sousuke, please!" Makoto pleaded. "You've been acting very strange for the last week and I'm worried and so is Shiori."

Sousuke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He didn't mean to make his family worry about him. He looked away from Makoto, ashamed that he couldn't tell his fiancee what was wrong with him. A pair of hands placed themselves on either side of his face and turned his head towards their owner. Sousuke looked at his fiancee and noted every detail of his face.

Emerald green eyes full of worry. Kissable lips pulled down in a frown. Worry lines forming all over his face. Sousuke hated whenever he made Makoto look like this. He started to feel like shit. He should have told Makoto what was bothering him from the start. He put his hands over Makoto's and closed his eyes as he gently bumped his forehead against Makoto's. This was oddly relaxing to Sousuke since it was calming his heartbeat.

"Sousuke," Makoto started, his voice barely above a whisper. "tell me what's been bothering you."

Sousuke took Makoto's hands off his face and took a step back so that he could look Makoto in the eye. he told Makoto everything. The discovery he made, the threat, the moral dilemma he was facing, everything. As he explained what was bothering him, he watched Makoto's face go from worried to full on horrified. When he was finished explaining, Makoto went over to their bed and sat down. He was trembling but trying to keep himself calm and composed. Sousuke knelt in front of him and took Makoto's hands into his own. All was silent between the two until,

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't have a fucking clue. I want to expose them but I don't want our children growing up on the streets." At this point, Sousuke's eyes began to water with tears and his voice quivered. He didn't want to think of his family on the street, cold and hungry. He never wanted to see them in that situation let alone put them there. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and laid his head in his fiancee's lap. This was slowly killing him on the inside. He didn't want to live with this anymore. Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke, holding him as he cried. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't cry, Sousuke. You'll figure something out."

"I won't, it's impossible." Sousuke cried. Makoto placed his hands on either side of Sousuke's head and lifted him up so that they were looking at each other. Sousuke's teal eyes were turning red and puffy from the crying he'd just done. Makoto frowned and used the pad of his thumbs on the tear tracks that were falling from his eyes.

"Sousuke, it isn't impossible. Did you think that it'd be impossible for me to get back together with you?"

"A little, yea. I thought you weren't going to give me another chance considering what I did to you."

"Despite what you put me through, I still gave you another chance and I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did, too. What does that have to do with anything?"

Makoto chuckled. "I meant it as an example in pursuing the impossible. You knew it was impossible for me to give you another chance but you kept trying until I finally said yes and you've stayed with me ever since through the good and the bad. Now you're in another impossible situation and you have to figure out a way to get out of it."

"What if I can't? So much is at stake here."

"You will, don't doubt yourself. I love you and no matter what you choose to do I'll stand by you." Sousuke smiled and gave Makoto a loving kiss. Makoto smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes as he kissed him back. As they kissed, Sousuke gently pushed him back onto the bed. Makoto moaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. Sousuke chuckled into the kiss and broke it. Makoto's eyes slowly fluttered open and the couple gazed at each other lovingly.

"I love you with all my heart, Makoto. You mean the world to me." Sousuke whispered.

"I love you, too, Sousuke. Are you okay now?"

"Never better. What about you?"

"Other than the morning sickness and constant cravings, I'm just fine." Sousuke smiled and rubbed Makoto's tummy. It still felt surreal to him. He never thought in a million years he'd be right here in his life. At first he never thought a life like this possible. Only in his dreams would he ever have this life.

"It still feels like a dream. This has been gnawing at me for a while, how does the baby even come out? You don't have a vagina."

Makoto blushed a little and turned his head to the side. He was almost embarrassed to tell Sousuke how the baby would come out but he needed to know. "Have you ever been constipated before?"

"A couple times."

"Imagine that pain but a thousand times worse, each wave of pain worse than the last." Sousuke winced at the thought of that kind of pain. He didn't think he would be able go through that, even for a second time like Makoto was going to do. Now that he thought about it all the pain must be worth it in the end. If Makoto hadn't been so willing to go through that pain, Shiori wouldn't even be here today.

"How were you able to do it the first time?"

Makoto looked at Sousuke again and shrugged. "I guess I got through it with love and that's how I'll get through the pain this time."

"We should go to bed now. We have to get up early." Makoto nodded and gave Sousuke one last kiss before getting into bed.

Sousuke joined him and spooned his fiancee form behind, placing a hand on his fiancee's tummy. Makoto blushed a little and placed his hand over Sousuke's hand. Sousuke hummed a lullaby that Makoto liked. The brunette tapped his finger against the back of Sousuke's hand in time with the rhythm of the song. Soon, Makoto succumbed to sleep while Sousuke stayed up and contemplated the direction his life was headed.

He was going to tie the knot in a few short months and he was nervous as hell. While it already felt like he and Makoto were married, Sousuke was going to make this feeling official in July. He had no reason to feel nervous. It was just him and Makoto making their future as a couple official. As happy as Sousuke was to marry his love, he was also skeptical. Was he truly ready for marriage? As soon as he said that phrase his fate would be sealed and he'd enter something no one can easily back out from.

A small sigh left Sousuke. He looked at his fiancee and thought about his daughter, his soon-to-be born child, and his fiancee. To be frank, he thought about his family. He thought about the memories he'd get to make with them as the years progressed. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, graduations, weddings, grandchildren (should his children decide to have any), and everything in between. A smile tugged on his face as he thought about those moments he'd have and he couldn't wait for those memories. He yawned a little and closed his eyes and went to sleep with thoughts of his future on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how another chapter ends! Sorry it took me a while to update, school started and I've been trying to get used to things so I've only been working on this chapter little by little in between homework and stressing myself out over a club trip that might not even be possible. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did then please show me some love! <3


	6. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori gets bullied, Nagisa and Rei have an important chat, Haru and Rin discover something, Sousuke makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! School has been taking up so much of my time and I'm involved in my school's play at the moment so my time to write is very limited (I'm in my senior year of high school so it's basically time for me to kick it the fuck into high gear if I wanna get into my first choice college) but I promise that every time I catch a break, I'll be working on the story. I know some of you hate the fact that updates are slow as fuck but I promise you that all the waiting will be worth it in the end. These chapters take time and I have a life outside the internet so I can't stay glued to my laptop 24/7. You wouldn't want the story to be rushed, would you? Though, let's be realistic, I do rush a lot but I'm trying to stop doing that so I'm taking my time with these chapters to make sure that they don't end up that way so to everyone who is pissed about the long waits between chapters, you'll just have to suck it up.
> 
> Okay, I think that ends my little preaching session, I just needed to get that shit off my chest. Without further ado, let's start chapter 6!

Everyone needed an outlet for their feelings, a way to vent out their frustrations. For Shiori, her outlet was in art. Not only was it an outlet for her feelings when she felt distraught but it was also a fun pass time that she enjoyed more than anything else. Out of all her favorite things in the world, art was at the top of that list. It spoke to her in a way nothing else could and it made her feel better when she was having an off day. When Shiori learned that she would have an art class at school, she was ecstatic about it. With school art classes there were always prompts to follow and for Shiori, they were the best, especially when artist's block hit her hard. During one such art class did Shiori's troubles begin.

Her teacher had given the class a simple assignment; draw yourself and your immediate family. The assignment was too easy for Shiori but it was for a grade and her father told her that grades were important if she wanted to succeed in life. She didn't understand the importance yet, but, she didn't want to argue with her father. The moment she got the blank paper, she had her drawing planned out; she would draw her parents, both sets of grandparents, and her aunt and uncle with a caption on top that said "My Family."

The teacher was out of the room when Shiori was finishing her drawing. In her drawing, she was standing in between her parents with her father on her right and her mother on her left. On her mother's side were her grandparents and her aunt and uncle. On her father's side were just her grandparents. She hadn't met much of her father's side of the family but she hoped that it changed at her parents' wedding. In her mother's arms, she drew her soon-to-be sibling. Even though they weren't born yet, Shiori would have felt bad if she didn't include them. She felt proud of herself when the drawing was finished.

"Gross, is that your family?" A disgusted voice asked. Shiori looked up from her drawing to see Sayaka and her gang.

"It is."

"I guess even people like you need a family."

Shiori furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"People like you who are crazy," Sayaka answered with a cruel smile as she put her finger next to her head and rolled it around in a circular motion. "My mama said that people like you shouldn't be out in public because you're just gonna be a burden to everyone else." Shiori frowned at being called crazy and being referred to as a burden. It killed her a little inside. She knew she was different from the other children, she could not deny that much, but, she still deserved respect like everyone else.

"I'm not crazy or a burden! I may be different but I'm still a person like you are."

Sayaka laughed. "Aw, look at her try to pretend she's like us. You don't belong here with the rest of us."

"Please stop. I belong here like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to turn this in." Shiori mumbled as she got up from her seat to turn her drawing in.

Before she could make her way to the teacher's desk, someone grabbed the back of her shirt and took her drawing out of her hands. Sayaka took the drawing and smiled evilly at it. Shiori tried to get her assignment back but the mean girl's crew was holding her back. Sayaka looked at her and ripped the drawing in half and dropped the halves on the floor. A breathless gasp left Shiori as she watched her drawing fall to the floor like a couple of feathers. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped to the floor and took each half in her hands and sobbed.

"Oops, my hands slipped!" Sayaka said in an innocent voice. There was nothing innocent in her words. She did it on purpose. Shiori only continued to sob because that was all she could do. Others teased her and called her names but no one was ever this cruel towards her. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. She didn't do anything wrong. Shiori wiped her eyes and stood up to throw the ruined drawing away. Maybe she could start over and still receive a grade for the assignment.

"What is going on in here?!" A voice boomed. Shiori and the rest of the class looked up to see Yukiko with the teacher in the front of the classroom. The teacher didn't look too happy from what Shiori could gather. Before Shiori could open her mouth to provide an answer, Sayaka wailed and ran to the teacher, hugging his leg.

"Uwaaah! Sensei, it's horrible! I was finishing my drawing then Shiori took it and ripped it in half for no reason!" The mean girl lied. Shiori's eyes widened and she began to feel anxious. She would never do anything like that, even if she didn't like someone! The teacher fixed his glare on Shiori who was still holding the ripped paper. Shiori felt like a criminal caught red-handed and, yet, she had not committed a crime.

"Shiori, let me see the drawing."

Shiori walked to her teacher on shaky legs. Her chest felt tight and her lungs felt like there was no more air left in them as she approached her teacher. She hadn't seen a harsh glare in a while and it still chilled her to the bone to see someone glaring at her like that. She gave the teacher the ripped drawing and gulped when he looked at it. Each second the teacher spent reviewing the damage, Shiori felt as if eternity was passing. After what seemed like forever, the teacher set the drawing down on the desk and looked at the little girl attached to his leg.

"Sayaka, would you care to explain why Shiori would rip up her own assignment?" Sayaka's eyes widened as she backed away and looked up at the teacher.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I mean, this was Shiori's drawing and her name is on the bottom right-hand corner. Why would she rip up her own creation?"

"I-I-I don't know! She's crazy! She probably did it for attention!" Sayaka blew up.

"That's very hard to believe when Yukiko said that she saw you and your little friends crowding around Shiori." Sayaka opened her mouth to say something but then glared at Yukiko. "Sayaka, after school I want to talk to your parents. Until then, you and your friends go out in the hall and reflect on this in silence." Sayaka frowned and left the classroom with her friends following behind her. Shiori felt a little happy seeing them get what they deserve. The teacher sighed and looked at Shiori with empathy in his eyes.

"I want to talk to your parents, too, Shiori. You're not in any trouble but I have to report this to your parents."

"I understand, Sensei. What about my drawing?"

"You will receive full credit for the assignment because even when ripped in two it still looks pleasing to the eye. You did a wonderful job." Shiori smiled and bowed to her teacher in thanks.

"Thank you very much."

"I'm just doing my job, but, Shiori, if you ever have a problem with Sayaka or anyone else in the future, do not hesitate to tell me, okay?"

"Okay!" Shiori beamed as she went back to her seat with Yukiko following her. The class resumed in silence; with a few occasional whispered conversations going on. No doubt talking about what just happened. Shiori looked over to Yukiko who was finishing up her own drawing. Shiori cleared her throat which gained her friend's attention.

"What is it, Shi-chan?"

"I wanted to thank you for telling the teacher for me. No one's done that for me before."

"You don't have to thank me; I'm just doing what a friend would do." Shiori smiled at that.

Before now she didn't have many friends. Sure some kids were occasionally kind to her but she couldn't call them friends. The only instances she had seen of friendship were between other people, both real and fictional. It felt nice to have a friend in Yukiko. It warmed her heart to have a friend in general. Though Shiori was happy, she also felt a bit scared.

Sayaka was a bully. She'd seen enough after-school specials and heard enough lectures from her parents to know what a bully was. Shiori sighed to herself. She had no idea why Sayaka would be as cruel as she was towards her. All Shiori did to her was say hello and ask if they could play together. Other than that, Shiori didn't do anything to her. A part of her wanted to believe that this was a one-time thing and that Sayaka would leave her alone but another part of her told her that this would happen again.

It scared her to think of how worse Sayaka could be. It made her think of a time where she wasn't safe. Instantly there were flashes between her classroom and room as cold as a bitter winter storm. Her heart began to beat rapidly at the memories and it scared her to the core. She didn't want to think about that time. She didn't want to think about any of it. Shiori placed her hand on her cheek and began to feel safe. She felt as if she were at home with her parents and there was nothing to fear. Whatever happened to her, she took solace in the fact that her parents would always be there for her.

* * *

 ~Time Skip~

* * *

At the end of the day, Shiori and Sayaka were in a room with their parents. Her teacher wanted to speak with both of their parents to talk about the incident that occurred earlier. They were in one of the conference rooms sitting at a meeting table. Sayaka and her parents were on one side and Shiori was with her mother on the other side with the teacher at the head of the meeting table. Her own father was caught up with work and could not make it. Shiori felt scared. She was never in these kinds of situations and it scared her, especially with the way Sayaka was glaring at her and how stoic her parents were. Her father's neutral face definitely had some competition. The teacher cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to-"

"Just cut to the chase." Sayaka's father cut him off with an icy glare.

"R-right. We're here because there was an incident in the classroom. Earlier today in art class, Sayaka bothered Shiori and ripped up her assignment. I called this meeting so that we can ensure that incidences like this never happen again."

"If I may ask, what was the assignment?" Makoto piped up.

"It was a simple assignment. I asked the children to draw their immediate family as an assignment so I could get an idea of how everyone's family life was. I was out of the room when the incident occurred but from what I heard, Sayaka and her friends were bothering Shiori and didn't stop until I came back into the room. This is what was ripped up." The teacher held up Shiori's ripped assignment. Shiori started to feel tears well up in her eyes. She worked hard on that and it hurt to see it ripped up like that.

"That is what my daughter was in trouble for?" Sayaka's mother asked incredulously.

"This school has a low tolerance for bullying of any degree and what your daughter did counts as bullying."

"It wasn't bullying. My daughter saw something that others would not like and removed it before others could see it, something that a certain someone should have also done." Sayaka's father said while he gave Makoto a dirty look. The brunette scrunched up his face in disgust and felt his face heat up in anger as he looked at the older man. He wasn't going to sit back while someone criticized him for his decisions. He used to sit back and let the criticism pour in but not anymore. Makoto refused to sit back and take it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked slowly as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Given your daughter's current mental state, she should have been kept at home or sent away someplace where she won't be a burden to society. You're a saint for putting up with her."

Makoto gritted his teeth in anger and was about to say something but then the teacher cut in. "Sir, we are here to discuss the incident your daughter was involved in; not matters that do not include you in any way. I'm going to let Sayaka off with a warning but if another incident like this happens again, the consequences will be dire. Can I trust that you will explain to your daughter that bullying is unacceptable?"

"You can. Is that all you needed with us?"

"It is. You may leave now."

Makoto and Shiori stood up from the table and left the meeting room with Makoto holding his daughter's hand. The pair walked out of the school and to their home. On the walk home, the mother and child remained silent. Makoto was silently seething in anger over the fact that his daughter was bullied and Shiori felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her mother was usually a calm and collected person, but, it was rare for her mother to get angry. _That meeting must've really made Mama mad..._ She thought as she looked up at her mother with concern and frowned a little.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"I'm not, sweetheart. I'm angry."

"Why are you angry?"

"Because of the way that girl's parents acted. It was so rude and inconsiderate and then that man had the nerve to- ugh! I don't want to think about it anymore." Makoto growled.

Shiori flinched and looked straight ahead with a scared expression on her face. "You're scary when you're like this." The girl whispered, thinking that her mother couldn't hear.

Makoto heard what Shiori said and his face softened. He didn't mean to make her feel scared. He was just so mad at the way that other girl's parents acted. It was horrible! They didn't even look the least bit disturbed when the teacher said that something bad could happen to their daughter if she bullied Shiori again. He felt disgusted at the fact that they defended her actions. He stopped and knelt down to his daughter's height. Her facial expression still held fear and it broke Makoto's heart to see her like that.

"Shiori, I'm sorry for making you feel scared. I'm just mad at the way that meeting went and the fact that you were bullied in the first place. I think you might understand how I feel when your little brother or sister arrives. You're gonna be very protective over them and mad anyone who so much as looks at them the wrong way, just like I am."

"Why did Sayaka's papa say that I should stay at home and not be at school?" Makoto frowned and wished that Shiori hadn't remembered Sayaka's father saying that.

It was an unspoken rule that if a child had a mental illness, he or she should not be out in public. Makoto didn't agree with that because he felt that everyone deserved a chance in life to succeed in becoming what they aspire to be, no matter what. He didn't want Shiori to be cooped up inside all day and relying on others to take care of her. For others, it was a better option, but, his daughter deserved a chance to make something of her life. She only had one and she couldn’t waste it indoors.

"Honey, I don't know how to explain this well enough for you to understand but people feel as if those with mental illnesses should stay at home."

"Then how come I'm in school if I'm supposed to be at home?"

"Papa and I wanted you to have a chance to succeed and live a good life. Shi-chan, in the face of prejudice and ignorance, I want you to hold your head up high and keep your pride. People will try to put you down, even push you into a corner. They'll even tell you that you cannot amount to anything. Prove them wrong by succeeding in your life. Don't let anyone tell you how you should live your life, okay?"

Shiori smiled and nodded. "Hai, Mama."

Makoto smiled back and kissed his daughter's forehead. "There's my girl." He stood up and took Shiori's hand into his and continued to walk towards their home. He felt a little better but he was still worried about what could happen to his daughter in the future. This is the first time a person had targeted Shiori and things could get worse for her before they got better. All Makoto could hope was that Shiori would be just fine and keep her head held high.

After a while, Makoto and Shiori made it home. As per the norm, Ken was all over Shiori the moment the door opened. Makoto smiled as he closed the door and took his shoes off. It was going to take a minute for Shiori to get away from the dog so he decided to go into the kitchen and relax with some tea for a while before doing any housework. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He sat at the table and took a sip and felt himself relaxing, but it was only a little. He was still annoyed from that meeting.

As he sipped on his tea, he couldn't stop thinking about what that girl's father said. He was used to receiving criticism from others on his parenting and the decisions he made for his daughter. He was used to the insults people hurled at him for having a child at a young age. Hell, he was used to people telling him that his life would be better if he had given her up for adoption. He was used to it all but the one thing he wasn't used to was people talking bad about his daughter.

Makoto hated it whenever people talked bad about his daughter. People will always have something bad to say about someone, Makoto knew that well, but this was his daughter. A child who shouldn't have to endure any of that. He never wanted to hear anything bad about his daughter. Shiori still deserved a chance in the world, no matter what. Everyone deserved a chance. A sigh left Makoto as he rubbed his stomach. He was begging to overthink things again and none of that was good for the baby.

"Mama!" Shiori beamed as she ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother. Makoto jumped a little in surprise but then looked at his daughter.

"What are you hugging me for?"

"Because I love you and you looked sad so I wanted to hug you until you were happy!" Shiori explained. Makoto laughed as he hugged his little girl back and kissed her head. Even when he was having a bad day, his daughter made him feel better. He couldn't imagine life without his daughter. He often wondered how his life would be and where he would be in life if he didn't have his daughter, but, it was hard to even try. Every time he did, Shiori was always there. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"You're a precious ray of sunshine, Shi-chan."

"Does that mean it's working?"

"It is. I'm feeling much better." Shiori was a bright light in a dark world. Makoto never wanted her to lose that light she held; he wanted her to keep it for as long as possible. Makoto held Shiori closer to himself, being mindful of his belly, and sighed thoughtfully. "Never change, Shiori. Stay the way you are."

Shiori looked up at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean, Mama? Never change out of my clothes?"

Makoto snorted and laughed. "No. I mean never change who you are. You are a sweet child and the world is a bitter place. Never let the bitterness of this world get to you, okay?"

"Okay, Mama! I won't change!" Shiori beamed as she gave her mother one last hug before she left the room.

Makoto smiled as he watched his daughter leave the room. He never wanted her to change the way she was. He knew that his wish was futile as she would change in the years to come, but, for now, she was a little sweetie pie who wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. Makoto took another sip of his tea as he wondered what she'd be like in her teenage years. Hopefully, her teenage years would treat her kinder than his own did. He'd hate to see history repeat itself.

* * *

Afternoons in the coffee shop were always the most peaceful for Nagisa. There were no long lines, no customers yelling in his face about an order gone wrong, and no messes he had to clean up. Everything was quiet and he could be alone with his thoughts. At the moment, he was standing around the shop behind the register and watching people walk by the virtually empty building. There was one customer but the customer was sitting in a booth and bumming off the free Wi-Fi and drinking a hell of a lot of coffee. Other than that, the shop was basically deserted.

Nagisa yawned a little and stared at the door to the coffee shop, waiting for something to come strolling in and disturbing his peace and quiet with some overly complicated order. He liked the quiet too much and he wasn't in the mood to deal with any ridiculous customers. Then again, a part of him wanted some customers to come in. Nagisa looked to the side and stared at the fundraising jar he set up. After he found out he was pregnant he got permission from his boss to set up the jar to raise money for baby things. Babies were expensive and they were going to need a lot of money when the baby comes.

Now that he thought about his unborn child, he couldn't help but think about Rei and Katsurou. The two still have not met each other and Nagisa needed them to meet. They needed to clear the air about the situation at hand and get used to seeing each other if they're both going to be in the baby's life. He wanted them to get along but he didn't know how that'd be possible. Rei is his husband and Katsurou is the guy he had an affair with. They've both had sex with him. Nagisa groaned at the thought. Things were going to be so awkward when they met.

Nagisa rubbed his stomach and thought about the baby a little more. Poor baby was gonna grow up in a complicated family situation. He wasn't married to the baby's biological father and they had worked something out so that the two of them could be with their child for the same amount of time. The baby's paternal grandparents were MIA at the moment and the maternal grandfather doesn't want anything to do with neither mother nor child. Nagisa had to blink back the oncoming tears when he thought about his father.

His mother and his sisters were supportive but his father was not. His father didn't like the idea of him having the baby and staying married to Rei. Nagisa wanted his father in his child's life and he wanted his baby to grow up as normal and happy as possible. That's all he wanted but his father wanted things his way and tried to chase his vision for the perfect family with a perfect lineage. Nagisa never understood why his father was this way but he hoped his father would change. If he didn't then Nagisa didn't know what the fuck he would do.

*Ring!*

Nagisa straightened up and tried to look as professional as possible. Through the door came his husband holding what looked like a bento. Nagisa smiled and walked out from behind the counter and met Rei halfway. He wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and kissed back. The couple soon broke away from each other and looked into each other's eyes with all the love they held for each other.

Ever since that night in Haru's house, the couple started to rebuild their relationship little by little. They decided to take things slow and deal with things as they came. In doing this, they started to fall in love with each other again. It was almost as if they were in high school again and starting their relationship for the first time. Things were basically perfect for them and it seemed as though nothing was going to tear them apart anytime soon. Nagisa looked into Rei's eyes and saw the love in them.

"Hey," Nagisa whispered. "what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't be spontaneous and have an impromptu lunch date with my pregnant husband?" Nagisa smiled and kissed his husband again before leading him to an empty booth.

The couple sat down across from each other and ate their lunch. In the bento was their leftover dinner from the night before but decorated in a beautiful style that only Rei has. Nagisa smiled at the bento and took out the chopsticks Rei brought with him and began to eat with Rei. As they ate, Rei could tell that something was going on with Nagisa. He was strangely quiet during their meal and for Nagisa, it wasn't normal. Rei swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at his husband with concern on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Nagisa swallowed his food and looked at his husband. "I was just thinking of something before you got here."

"Like what?"

Nagisa felt nervous with his previous thoughts. He wanted to drop the topic but he wanted to be truthful to his husband and tell him everything. He locked his lips and looked into Rei's eyes. "You... and Katsurou m-meeting each other." Nagisa managed to stammer out. Rei looked at Nagisa in shock for a moment before looking his husband in the eye.

"Why?"

"How do I put this delicately... I kind of want you guys to meet and be used to being around each other before the baby comes. You two are gonna be around each other during the baby's life anyway; it just makes sense to start now."

Rei looked at his husband with a little bit of skepticism. While he knew that Nagisa was right, Rei still had his doubts. He didn't know a thing about this guy other than the fact that he slept with Nagisa and that this mystery man was the father of Nagisa's baby. He was wary of the thought. What if this guy tried to take full custody of the baby? What if he was gonna try wooing Nagisa? What if Nagisa left him for this strange man? Many questions littered around in Rei's mind. He wanted to voice his doubt but he couldn't find it in him. All he could do at the moment was trust Nagisa's judgment and go with it.

"Rei," Nagisa started as he grabbed Rei's hands. "I know you have doubts but Katsu-chan is a nice guy, I swear. He won't do anything to hurt us."

"How can you be so sure? What if he tries to take the baby?"

"He won't! Katsurou isn't like that. If he were then I wouldn't have him anywhere near me. Don't you trust me?" Nagisa showed a hurt expression on his face. He felt as if Rei was going back to mistrusting him. Rei had a right to be suspicious of him but Nagisa couldn't help but feel hurt. He knew Katsurou would not do anything to hurt them nor would he even think about taking custody of the baby. Rei frowned as he took Nagisa's hands and kissed them.

"You know I trust you, it's him that I don't trust. I have no idea what to make of him."

"If you trust me then why don't you meet him? We can invite him over for dinner and you two can talk and clear the air about... you know." Rei didn't have to be confused about what Nagisa meant. He knew exactly what Nagisa was implying. He was not mad about what happened but he did feel a little bitter when he thought about it. Meeting this guy may actually buy Rei some closure and fully put him at peace with what happened. Besides, it was either agree to it voluntarily or come home to a stranger sitting on his couch. Rei sighed to himself as he looked Nagisa in the eye.

"I'll meet him."

"You will?" Nagisa asked, immediately perking up.

"Yes, I will. I'll give him a chance."

Nagisa leaned over the table and kissed his husband. Rei kissed back and smiled a little in the kiss. The two stayed like that for a while until they started getting uncomfortable. The couple broke apart and stared at each other. Rei smiled and reached out his hand to cup Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa smiled and rubbed against the palm of his hand like a kitten. A small chuckle left Rei's lips as he watched his husband act cute.

Whenever he looked at Nagisa he always saw that bubbly spirit and boisterous personality he fell in love with. Despite recent troubles, they were still in love with each other and their future was looking like a bright one. In his thoughts for their future, he saw the two of them living happily together. They'd have a house and every morning they'd wake up in each other's arms and fall asleep the same way. There would be occasional fights and disagreements along the way, sure, but they'd always make up afterward and come out stronger than ever.

They would have a wonderful family. How many kids they would have, Rei didn't know, but, somewhere in his heart, he knew that there would be more. Their days would be filled with laughter and happiness. There would be times where life would be unbearable but they would get through those tough times together. There would be countless, precious memories made day by day. So many that Rei knew he couldn't be able to pick out his favorite one by the time when was an elderly man living out his final days in a retirement home.

Rei blinked. He didn't need to think about that now. He was in his twenties, still working, married, and preparing himself to be someone's stepfather. He didn't need to think too much into the future at this point. Their future was already written and all he could do was wait it out and deal with everything as it came. Nagisa poked Rei's nose causing the blue-haired man to jump a little in surprise with a slight blush. Nagisa stifled a laugh and smiled at his husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Nagisa softly asked.

"Our future together."

"Why were you thinking of that?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it. What do you see in our future?"

Nagisa pressed his lips together in thought as he pushed some of his hair behind his ear. "I see us together and living in a nice house in a nice neighborhood. Counting the one growing in my tummy, we have three or four kids. I can see you leaving your current job and working as a coroner or as a funeral director. We're happy together and so is our family. What do you see?"

"The exact same thing but can you really see me being a funeral director?" Rei laughed at the end of his question. He never saw himself in such a position and it made him laugh to think Nagisa could see him in such a morbid career.

"Kind of. It's either something morbid or some shitty 9 to 5 desk job."

Rei chuckled. "Until that time comes, I'm gonna be stuck analyzing things. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to that. My break's up." Rei said as he nodded his head towards the clock.

Nagisa turned to see the clock behind him and saw that it was the end of Rei's break. He frowned and turned back around to face his husband. He didn't want him to leave but Rei had a job to do and so did he. Rei cleaned up the remains of their lunch and began to leave with Nagisa following him to the door. Before Rei left, he turned around and kissed his husband. Nagisa returned the kiss for a second then broke away.

"Don't work yourself too hard." Rei whispered against Nagisa's lips.

"You know I won't now get out of here before you're late." Nagisa laughed. Rei placed another chaste kiss on Nagisa's lips before he ran out of the shop.

Nagisa chuckled as he went back behind the register. Rei hadn't changed much in the last six years. He was still the same guy he was in high school. He put on a serious front but he was, at heart, a total dork and that was one of the things Nagisa loved about him. He looked at the ring on his left hand and smiled at it. He counted himself lucky. Most would have left him but Rei didn't leave him. Rei stayed with him, even when he told him that he did wrong. Rei didn't have to stay with him, let alone marry him so that the baby would have a father and be born within wedlock, and yet he did.

 _Hmm, this baby has two fathers._ Nagisa thought as he placed his hand on his tummy. _I hope those two get along for Bun-Bun's sake._  He hoped that the inevitable meeting between his husband and the baby's father went over well. When it comes to a child then there were so many areas where people will disagree. Rei and Katsurou were two different people with two different personalities. Katsurou was carefree, Rei was cautious. Nagisa hoped that whatever differences there are will be resolved for the baby's sake.

* * *

Haru sat in the waiting room of his doctor's office waiting with Rin. Today he had a checkup with his doctor to make sure that the baby was healthy. Over the last month, his stomach had been growing a bit bigger than it was when he was pregnant with Kiyoshi. Haru hoped that there was nothing wrong with the baby. He wouldn't know how he would handle himself if there were something wrong with the baby. He already lost one; he couldn't handle losing another one. A hand found its way to his own and gently squeezed it. Haru turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

Rin gave Haru a reassuring smile that told him that things would be fine. Haru lay his head on Rin's shoulder as he rubbed his stomach. He was overthinking things but he couldn't help it. He was worried about the baby. He was worried about the miscarriage repeating itself; maybe not the way it happened but he feared another miscarriage in general. He was afraid of it happening again. Rin intertwined his other hand with the on Haru's stomach and kept it there then kissed Haru's cheek.

"Don't stress out so much. Everything will be fine."

"I'm trying not to but I'm afraid of what the doctor's gonna say." Haru whispered back. "What if it's something that will hurt the baby?"

"Then we'll figure out what to do together. Don't focus too much on the negatives."

"What are the positives?"

"We mi-"

"Haruka! The doctor is ready to see you now." A voice cut Rin off.

Haru slightly cringed at the use of his full name as he stood up and followed the nurse. Rin followed him as he kept holding his hand. He felt the same level of fear Haru had but he didn't want to show it. He wanted to believe that Haru getting bigger was due to his recent eating habits. When he was pregnant with Kiyoshi, Haru only ate for two but now Haru's eating portions are a little bigger. Rin wanted to bring it up with him but even he knew better than to argue with a pregnant Haru.

The nurse led the couple to an empty examination room and left them there to wait for the doctor. Haru lay on the examination table and stared up at the ceiling with thoughts of what the doctor could say. He wanted to believe what Rin said earlier but how could he? The last time the doctor said their baby was fine their hope for the future turned into despair over the past. Rin, who was still holding onto Haru's hand, squeezed his boyfriend's hand and kissed it. Haru looked at his boyfriend and smiled slightly. Even if the despair were to repeat itself, he felt better knowing that Rin would be by his side. Rin bent down to his forehead and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Everything's going to be fine." Rin whispered against his forehead. "Don't stress yourself out."

"There are the lovebirds!" A new voice cut in. Rin backed away from Haru's forehead when the doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling, Haru?"

"I'm fine but I'm a bit worried about the baby."

"Oh," the doctor frowned, "what's got you worried about the little one?"

"I'm bigger than I was before the miscarriage and it's got me worried that something might be wrong."

The doctor hummed. "You certainly are big for being in your third month, that's for sure. Give me a minute to get the ultrasound machine and we can check out what's happening with your little one." Haru nodded as the doctor got up and left the room.

Rin and Haru looked at each other. They each knew what the other was thinking. Soon they'd find out what's going on with their child. Rin grabbed Haru's hand and held it in his in an effort to let Haru know that it was going to be fine. Rin couldn't hide the fear in his eyes this time. His heart was pounding in fear that they'll get bad news. The doctor returned within a few minutes and got the machine ready. He took out the wand from the machine and placed it on Haru's stomach. Haru hissed a little but then got used to it.

The room was silent, except for the sound of a beating heart, as the doctor moved the wand around Haru's stretched lower stomach. Haru and Rin stayed silent as they watched the screen. Both their hearts were beating rapidly as they waited for the doctor to say something. After what seemed like hours, the doctor chuckled a little with that he saw on the screen. The couple was confused as the doctor turned from the screen to look at them.

"You two have nothing to worry about, the babies are fine."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. The babies are- waIT A MINUTE YOU SAID BABIES! WHY DID YOU SAY BABIES?!" Rin yelled in shock once the doctor said 'babies'.

"I did. Haru is pregnant with triplets, see?" The doctor pointed to the screen. Rin looked at the screen and saw three little blobs. Those little blobs were their children. Haru's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't believe it. He was going to have triplets. He turned to his boyfriend and looked at him. Rin was frozen where he stood as he stared in shock. He smiled and tugged on Rin's shirt like a child.

"Did you hear that, Rin? Triplets! We're having triplets!"

Rin didn't respond. Instead, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell onto the floor like a puppet that has lost its strings. Haru got off the table and knelt beside his boyfriend, cradling his head in his lap. The news must have shocked Rin enough to make him faint. The doctor helped Haru get Rin into a chair and handed Haru a tissue to clean off his tummy. Haru cleaned the gel off as he sat down next to Rin and gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Haru, here's a picture of the triplets." The doctor said.

Haru smiled at him and took the picture. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry Rin fainted; I didn't think he'd react that way."

"It's quite alright. This isn't the first time I've seen the father faint when he learned that there was more than one. Your babies look fine, just make sure that you start eating for four and get all the right nutrients for them, okay?"

"I'll be sure to do that."

"I also want to take this time to mention the risks that come with having triplets."

Haru's heart dropped a little. "What are the risks?"

"The mortality rate in multiple births is a high one. When you give birth, one, if not all the babies, could be stillborn." Haru let out a breathless gasp at the thought of his babies dying. He did not want to go through another loss. He would not be able to handle it. He was still in the process of recovering from losing Kiyoshi, he wouldn't be able to handle losing another one. It would kill him.

"The babies could die?"

"Not just the babies. You, too, could die."

Haru felt the world stop for a second. He could die giving birth to the triplets. "I could die too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. From what I have seen with other men who have had multiple births, the men rarely ever make it through. Both the children and the man in question."

"So there's a glimmer of hope that I can live?"

"Yes but that's a million in one chance. If you were female the risk wouldn't be as high but you are male meaning this pregnancy may claim your life."

"There's no way around it. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry to say but it's true." Haru began to hyperventilate. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Not only could his babies die but he, himself, could die from this. He began to think of Rin and their kids if he were to die. Rin would be a mess and the couldn't wouldn't fare much better. He didn't want Rin or the kids to live without him. God, he didn't even want to think about them living without him. "Please don't panic, it isn't good for the babies."

"I just-- I can't! How can I be calm when--! Oh my god!"

"Haru, listen to me. I know things look grim but miracles happen, you and the triplets may come out unscathed." The doctor tried to explain.

"How am I going to explain this to my boyfriend?! He'll be crushed by this!"

The doctor sighed. "I know this is a hard pill to swallow but you'll find a way, even when you have no words. I'll leave you to process this a little more." The doctor said as he stood up and left the room leaving Haru confused and conflicted.

As soon as the door closed, Haru began to cry. He thought about his babies dying, about how Rin would react to this, about dying while bringing his children into the world, about how his family would live without him. It scared the living hell out of him and he wasn't ready to face it, not yet at least. He held Rin closer to him and buried his face in his neck. He wanted to keep an optimistic outlook but he had no idea how he could do it with death staring him in the face.

He wanted to live. He wanted to live to watch his children grow up but he may not be able to. If he dies then he will not be able to be in his children's life nor will he be able to grow old with Rin like he wanted. He looked at his unconscious boyfriend and let out a choked sob. He couldn't bear to think of Rin going through a loss, much less his own. Rin wouldn't be able to handle losing him, Haru knew this well. Haru knew Rin well enough to know that he would make him do something drastic when he found out that he could potentially lose the love of his life.

Rin stirred and eventually woke up causing Haru to quickly wipe his eyes and make it look as if he had not been crying. Rin looked around the room and saw his boyfriend. He smiled at Haru and took him into his arms. He had the craziest dream. Haru was pregnant with triplets and he was shocked. Rin knew that to be impossible, neither of their families ever produced more than one baby at a time. Haru slowly hugged back and giggled quietly.

"Why so affectionate?"

"I just had a crazy dream. The doctor did the ultrasound and said that you were having triplets."

"Really?"

"Yea. How would you feel if we were having triplets?"

"Well, I'd be shocked at first but then I'd be happy because there's two more for us to love. The more the merrier, I guess. How would you feel?" Haru looked at Rin and studied him carefully. Rin didn't look too good when he found out they were having triplets and now he thinks that it was just a dream. Rin lets go of Haru and grins as he places his hand on his stomach.

"Scared as hell but with you, I don't have anything to fear."

Haru smiled and gave the picture to Rin. "Good, looks like I won't have anything to fear either." Rin took the photo and stared at it. It wasn't a dream. Haru was really going to have triplets. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was scared as hell. He was already scared when he thought there was only one but now that he'll be responsible for two more lives, the fear was amplified even more.

"Wow, it's real. None of this is a dream."

"We're really gonna be parents to a set of triplets. *giggle* I guess your swimmers are fast."

Rin laughed and stood up from his chair and helped Haru out of his seat. The two walked out of the doctor's office hand-in-hand. Silence surrounded them as they walked home. Both of them were thinking about the triplets. Haru was thinking about what the doctor said and how Rin would handle it. He also worried about how he'd tell him. Rin was just worried about how they'd raise their kids. Both of them were busy with their jobs and they'd have to hire a babysitter to take care of them while they were at work. On top of that Rin could die on the job at any moment.

Rin shuddered at the thought of dying on the job and leaving his family to fend for themselves. It scared him to think of Haru taking care of their children on his own. He knew first-hand that being a single parent was a hard job. He'd seen how hard his mother had to work for him and Gou after their father passed away; he didn't want to leave his boyfriend in that kind of situation. He let go of Haru's hand then wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders, bringing him closer.

Haru leaned into Rin and licked his lips. He knew Rin was worried about dying and leaving him to take care of their family. Rin had expressed this worry when Haru was pregnant with Kiyoshi and he expressed it again when they found out he was pregnant again. Haru was worried about that, too. There were so many things that could happen to them and all of those possibilities scared the living shit out of him. Haru wanted to keep his mind on the positives, but, with so many horrible things that could happen it was hard to keep a positive outlook.

They made it home and went up to their room to cuddle for a while. Haru was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling while Rin lay near his stomach. Rin rubbed his stomach as he hummed a lullaby. Haru smiled softly and placed his hand over Rin's and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair in deep thought. He was thinking about how he would drop the bomb. Knowing that either the mother of your children or your child could die was an incredibly hard pill to swallow and it wasn't going to be easy. Rin looked up at Haru from where he was and frowned a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haru lied.

"I know when you're lying. We agreed that we wouldn't hide things from each other."

"I'm scared." Haru answered.

"What are you scared of?"

"God, I don't know; everything. I'm scared for us and for the triplets. There are so many things to fear and I-I don't know how to cope with the fear. Aren't you scared?" Haru said as he turned onto his side. Rin cuddled up behind Haru and wrapped his arms behind his waist. He hasn't seen Haru like this in a while. Rin gently pressed his lips to the back of Haru's neck and kept leaving little kisses on his skin.

"Of course I am but you don't have to be scared." Rin mumbled against Haru's skin.

"How can I not be scared? There are so many things that can happen to the five of us!"

"Everyone runs the risk of something bad happening, in the end, it all comes down to fate."

Haru sighed and looked at Kiyoshi's last ultrasound picture that was on the bedside table. He didn't want it to happen again. He didn't want another light extinguished before it had gotten a chance to truly shine. It happened once; he didn't want it to happen again. Tears pricked up in his eyes when he thought about how Kiyoshi would have looked had he or she gotten a chance to live. "I'm afraid of it happening again. I don't know how I'd live if it happened again."

Rin took out the triplets' ultrasound photo and put it in front of Haru's eyes to block his view of the other one. "It won't happen again. They won't end up like Kiyoshi did. In a matter of months, we'll have a set of triplets to love us and give us hell in the years to come. Just focus on the positives that can happen and be happy about this."

Haru took the picture and smiled at it, thinking of the possibility that they'll all survive unscathed. "I _am_ happy about the triplets. I guess I'm still messed up from what happened."

"Me too, but, let me be messed up for the both of us, okay?"

Haru turned over to face Rin and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Let's stay here and cuddle for a while." Rin didn't have any objections to this as he placed the photo int he corner of the window and wrapped his arms around Haru, being careful not to press into Haru's belly. They laid there in each other's arms in silence, the only sound in the room being their breathing. Haru played with Rin's hair and looked at the picture of the triplets. The doctor's warning was stuck in his head and he couldn't get it out.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I love you will all my heart."

"Then will you promise me something?"

"Anything." Rin said as his ruby red eyes met Haru's sapphire ones.

"If something goes wrong when I give birth to the triplets and the doctors tell you that you have to choose between saving me and saving our babies, I want you to promise me that you'll choose the babies." Rin broke away from Haru and looked at him in shock. He waited for Haru to laugh and say that he was kidding but it never came. Haru's face stayed as neutral as it always it and it scared him.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Just promise me, Rin! Promise me that you'll choose them."

"They can't live without their mother, Haru, and I refuse to find someone else if I ever lose you." If he were to lose Haru, Rin would never find someone else. Haru is the love of his life and without him, Rin wouldn't be able to love again nor would he live.

"With you as their father, they will. Promise me that you'll choose them."

"Fine. I'll choose the babies over you." Rin reluctantly agreed.

He didn't know why Haru made him promise this but it was what Haru wants. Rin laid back down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of a life without Haru. If Haru were to die and he was left with the triplets, he wouldn't be able to live with them in his life. He wouldn't be able to live with three reminders of his deceased love. Rin looked to the triplets' picture and thought about them, silently wondering if it's a good idea for Haru to have them.

* * *

 ~Time Skip~

* * *

"Finally I'm out of there." Sousuke mumbled as he into his car.

His day at the station was a boring one. Not much happened and Rin had taken the day off to go to an appointment with his boyfriend leaving Sousuke alone. Sousuke was busy with a bunch of paperwork and on top of that he was called to some parent meeting at Shiori's school but he wasn't able to go because of the mountain on his desk. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was past the time Makoto usually finished up with dinner. He started up his car and drove out of the parking lot.

As he drove home he thought about leaving the police station. Ever since he found out that one of the judges did illegal activity while his own boss turned a blind eye, he had been disillusioned with his job. He wanted to do good and expose them but the threat of losing his home and everything he had loomed over him. He didn't want to risk ruining his family like that. He loved his family too much to take that risk. Being in business with his father would mean he gets a little bit more money in his paycheck.

If he were to go work with his father, his life would change drastically. Boring meetings, late nights at the office, business trips, and mountains of paperwork never sounded appealing to him, even for a second. The only perk he could see were the office parties where he'd be able to get drunk off his ass. Sousuke sighed. He wanted to do something with his life that gave him a thrill, that was part of the reason he became a police officer, but, he was ready to make a compromise if it meant not ruining his family's life.

He saw the local flower shop coming up and stopped there to buy Makoto a bouquet of red roses to make up for being home late. After he got the bouquet, he kept on his course home. He hoped that Makoto wouldn't be too mad about him missing the meeting and being late coming home. When he pulled into his driveway he shut the car off and got out with the bouquet in his hand. He went to the door and unlocked it, carefully opening it.

He didn't call out like he usually did but Shiori still ran to the door like she always did. Before she could hug him, Sousuke put a finger on his lips. Shiori nodded in understanding and pointed to the kitchen, silently telling him that Makoto was in the kitchen. Sousuke went to the kitchen and saw that Makoto was setting up the table for dinner. He smiled at his fiancee as he walked around behind Makoto and wrapped an arm around him and leaned down next to his ear.

"I'm home."

Makoto smiled as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and slowly kissed him. Sousuke happily returned the kiss as he brought his free hand to the small of Makoto's back. They stayed like that for a minute before Makoto broke away and frowned at his fiancee. "You're late."

"Chief kept me busy with paperwork, for that I'm sorry. I did get a little something to make up for being late."

"You did?"

"Yea. I thought a bouquet of roses would make things better." Sousuke explained as he took the bouquet out from behind his back. Makoto smiled and took the bouquet. He closed his eyes and smelt it, inhaling the lovely scent.

"Oh, these are lovely! I love it!"

"I'm glad you do. How did that meeting at Shiori's school go?"

"Makoto frowned when he remembered that meeting. "It was so--ugh! I can't begin to describe it!"

"What was it about?"

"Some little girl bullied Shiori in class and the teacher called the parents to talk about the situation and at least try to come to an understanding. That girl's parents were just so rude and disrespectful and they didn't seem to care at all! Worst of all, they even had the nerve to- I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's gonna make me mad and that isn't good for the baby." Makoto finished as he put the bouquet down on the counter. "So, have you made a decision?"

Sousuke knew exactly what Makoto was talking about. The other night he broke down in front of Makoto and told him about what happened with the judge and his boss. Makoto told him that there was a way out and the only way he could leave was if he started working with his father. He didn't want to leave his current job, he'd feel like a coward for doing so. On the other hand, he was the breadwinner and he had to make a decision that would be good for his family.

"Sousuke." Makoto softly called. Sousuke broke out of his thoughts and looked at Makoto.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do. Dad said he wouldn't mind setting stuff up for me to start working for him. It's the only safe way out."

"Then why don't you take it?"

"I don't want to be thought of as a coward and I don't want you to think less of me."

"Why would I think that?" Makoto asked as he shifted his weight to one foot.

"I wouldn't think any less of you nor would I think of you as a coward. Sousuke, I told you that whatever you chose I would stand by you. If this is what you think is best for you and this family then I won't say a word."

"But what about Shiori? She says that I'm her hero and if I leave the force, she might not see me as her hero anymore." Sousuke said as he walked over to the drawing on the fridge. Shiori drew this a year ago, right before she was kidnapped. She had been given the task to draw her heroes and, as it turns out, she chose her parents. Makoto because he'd given up his dreams for her and himself because he made the world a safer place. He didn't want his daughter to lose her hero.

"She loves you and she'll always see you as her hero. She'll understand that you're doing this for her and her little sibling." Makoto explained as he rubbed his tummy.

"Are you sure you're fine with this? I'll be busy all the time and I'll have business trips to go on."

"I'm fine with this. This will be good for our family."

"Then I'll type up my two weeks' notice and tell my dad the news. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Every single day. You tell me so many times in so many different ways." Makoto said as he wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and the two shared a slow and loving kiss while Shiori watched them.

Shiori went to the living room and thought about what her father said and what life would be like from now on. Papa was going to go to work with Jii-chan soon. She never saw her father as the type to work in an office. He was always a cop type so it should be interesting to see him as an office worker. She giggled a little to herself. She hadn't seen her father wearing a suit in a while, it was going to be funny seeing him wear one all the time. A new outfit for her hero.

She paused when she thought of her parents. Even now, her parents were still her heroes. Her mother gave up a lot for her and goes out of his way to make sure she's fine and calms her down from her panic attacks. Her father sings her to sleep when she has a nightmare and he makes her feel safe with his very presence. How could Papa not know that his actions were heroic to her? She had to let him know that he was still her hero. Shiori needed to show him that.

"Shi-chan! Dinner's ready!" Her mother called. Shiori stood up and left the living room with the dog following behind her. She climbed into her chair and looked at the meal her mother placed before her. She smiled at it, ready to put it into her mouth. She still remembered a time where her mother's cooking was horrible. So many plants died horrible deaths. Dinner began and Shiori picked up her chopsticks and ate as she silently thought about how she was going to let her father know that he was still her hero.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any misconceptions or questions you might have about this chapter;  
> 1\. Before anyone jumps on me in the comment section, I did intend for Shiori to be bullied, that's why I put bullying in the tags  
> 2\. In Japan, the stigma surrounding mental illness is bad which is why Shiori was getting shit for having PTSD in the first segment  
> 3\. Yes, I did intend for Rin and Haru's scene to go the way it did. What happens in the end is for me to know and you to find out.  
> 4\. I intended for Sousuke to switch jobs from the beginning but the reason kept changing and this was the most plausible one.  
> 5\. Funny story, this was originally going to be posted within the last few days of November but I was disappointed with the way I ended each segment that I had to go back and rewrite them so what you see is what I was satisfied with.  
> 6\. This is going to be my last update for the year 2016 so next time I update it'll be 2017! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> I think that clears up whatever questions you might have had. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Leave a comment or kudos if you did! If you want to be notified about future updates to the story instead of refreshing the page over and over again on your phone or laptop, subscribe to the story! I'll see you when I get the next chapter up! Bye~!


	7. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea keeps brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I finally ended the stage play I was in and now I'm in my school's musical so yea, very fucking fun. I also got accepted into my first choice college! There's not much to tell, it just took a long time and I got busy what with applying for college and tech week happened and finals as well. Let's just start up chapter 7 before something happens.

“You’re really leaving, huh?” Rin asked as he and Sousuke sat in the squad car.

Sousuke just dropped the bomb on Rin that he was he was leaving the police station to work with his father. He turned in his two weeks notice this morning and his father was preparing things for him this very second. While Sousuke felt that he made the right decision, he couldn’t help but feel a little bad about his decision. He was leaving Rin all alone in the station. They started out with the buddy cop fantasy; cruising down the street in an epic car chase, solving cases, catching bad guys, and all that other cheesy buddy cop shit. Now he broke the fantasy with his choice to leave. Part of him didn’t want to but his conscience was nagging him to make a choice and this is what he chose.

“Yea, I’m going. I have a family to take care of and I’m no good to them if I’m dead. Besides, working with my old man gets me a better paycheck and, with a little one on the way, we need all the money we can get.” Sousuke didn’t want to tell Rin the real reason why he was leaving. He knew that if he told Rin, the redhead would try doing something about it himself and losing everything he had in the process. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that kind of misfortune were to befall his best friend. Sousuke wasn't sure if Rin would even be able to handle a misfortune like that. Rin nodded slowly in understanding.

“I think I can understand that. You've gotta do what's best for your family.”

“You’d do the same for Haru and the baby, wouldn’t you?”

“Haru and the babies.” Rin corrected with a sigh.

“Babies? As in he’s having more than one baby?” Sousuke asked with a raised brow. Rin nodded in confirmation as he held up three fingers. Sousuke slowly broke out into a wide grin before he began to full on laugh. “Damn, Rin! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

“Why the fuck are you laughing? You’re helping us with the triplets!”

“Your triplets are gonna be older than my kid so when your kids arrive, I’ll be busy taking care of Makoto and getting things ready for my kid. Notice how I say kid-duh. As in only one kid-duh.”

Rin laughed as he flipped Sousuke off. “Fuck you, man. Fuck you.”

“I appreciate the offer but I have a pregnant fiancée who will cut my dick off if I even think about cheating.” Rin and Sousuke laughed until their eyes started to water and their lungs burned. After a minute they calmed down and finished their laughing fit with a content sigh.

“I’m gonna miss these times. All good things must come to an end, huh?” Sousuke nodded as the radio came alive.

Someone was disturbing the peace at a local corner store and needed to be removed from the premises immediately. Sousuke inwardly groaned because this meant that he was bound to get hurt in some way. Calls like these never ended well for him because he always ended up with a few fresh bruises from the unruly citizen. Rin picked up the radio and responded as Sousuke started up the car. They were just a block away from the location, they practically had to answer the call.

They drove to the store where the disturbance was happening at and parked in front of the place. Sousuke and Rin got out of the car and walked inside to see the commotion. At the cash register was an unruly man yelling at a young cashier who looked like she was scared out of her mind. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and she was trembling. The man himself was very angry about the situation as he was shouting about some faux political bullshit about how he should not be treated the way he is being treated.

"Oi!" Sousuke shouted, "What the hell's going on here?!"

"Officer, this little witch is being disrespectful to me! She won't let me get this magazine!" The man said as he took out the magazine he was attempting to buy.

"H-He still has to pay last months tab before he can b-buy anything else!"

"An' I told you I don' have the money right now! I'll pay it all back when I can!" The man yelled which caused the girl to whimper more. Sousuke's only been here for a minute and he's already had enough of this guy and just wanted this thing to end.

"Let's go, sir. You're disturbing the peace and a little time in holding might cool you down so just put the magazine back and come with us, okay?"

"Not until I get my magazine! I am a valued customer and I deserve to be treated with respect!" Sousuke sighed. This guy just could not cooperate properly, could he? He nodded over to where Rin was waiting by the door and pointed to the perp. Rin walked over to the man and gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder to escort him out of the store.

"Sir, you're gonna have to come- son of a bitch!" Rin yelled as he clutched his face.

The man headbutted Rin in the face which had caused Rin's nose to start bleeding profusely. While Rin was distracted with the pain, the man tried to grab the magazine and make a run for it but Sousuke pulled him back and tried to get him in the handcuffs. The man struggled in Sousuke's hold for a moment before he hurled them both to the ground. The man fell face first and Sousuke fell on his shoulder. He clenched his teeth in pain as he felt an intense pain in his right shoulder but he fought through the pain.

The man tried to sneak away but Sousuke caught him and tried to arrest him again which caused the perp to fight back. The man struggled a lot, even managing to land a couple punches on Sousuke. The young cop fought through the pain he was feeling and somehow flipped the man to his stomach and took out his handcuffs. Once the man was in handcuffs, Sousuke panted heavily as he stood up and brought the man up with him. Finally, it was all over and he could get on with his life.

Everyone in the store who had seen the scuffle applauded Sousuke which had caused him to blush in embarrassment as he walked out the store with the man in handcuffs and put him in the backseat of the car. Sousuke got in the driver's seat and started the cruiser as Rin got in. Rin was holding his nose in a tissue that had turned red with his own blood. Sousuke grimaced as he looked at his friend. That had to fucking hurt. Rin sensed that Sousuke was looking at him and turned his head and removed the tissue to show his bloody nose.

"Yea, fucker got me good. Not as bad as you, though." Rin said as he looked at Sousuke's beaten face. There was a black eye beginning to form and a few scratch marks from the man's nails.

"At least I wasn't caught by surprise! You might wanna let Rei see that when we get back to the station."

"It'll stop bleeding eventually. Besides, I might show this to Haru and try to get him to be my nurse for the evening~" Rin purred seductively. Sousuke blanched white in fear at the mental image of his best friend having sex with his boyfriend. There were so many images Sousuke did not need and the image of Rin's dick going into Haru's ass was not one of them.

"Rin, I don't need the image of you naked with your boyfriend."

"I didn't want to walk into our room in Samezuka to see you and Makoto naked on my bed but I did anyways." Sousuke was confused at first but then he remembered what Rin was talking about. The first time he and Makoto had sex. He remembered how Rin didn't let him live it down after that day and he's still bringing it up years later. "If anything, I think you need to walk in on us to make it even."

"In your dreams, Matsuoka."

"Dreams can turn into reality, Yamazaki."

The friends shared another laugh as they pulled up to the police station. Sousuke opened the door and let the man out. He and Rin got on either side and escorted him into the station. They walked into the station and went on their separate ways. Rin took the perp to booking while Sousuke went to fill out a report of the entire incident. Sousuke walked to his desk and began to fill out the report when he felt a familiar sting of pain in his right shoulder.

Sousuke hissed as he tried to massage his shoulder to make the pain go away. He must have hurt it a little when he was trying to arrest that guy in the store. He kept trying to massage his shoulder but he wasn't getting any results. He got up from his chair and quickly walked to the bathroom to survey his shoulder. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the right side down to see what his shoulder looked like. A gasp left Sousuke as he saw that his shoulder was starting to turn purple.

He groaned as he thought about what Makoto was going to say about his shoulder. Sousuke never brought up his shoulder much during their time in high school but he knew that Makoto knew about it. Knowing Makoto, he was going to get a lecture about how he should have been more careful knowing that his shoulder wouldn't have handled it. Sousuke didn't need Makoto to worry about his shoulder, especially since he was pregnant and worrying about their impending nuptials. Sousuke sighed and fixed his shirt. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, not now anyways.

Sousuke left the bathroom and tried to figure out how he would hide this from Makoto. He had an advantage last time what with both of them getting ready to graduate high school but this time, Makoto could easily find out and confront him about it. Sousuke let out yet another sigh. Nothing gets past Makoto. He was engaged to a mother hen. He'd find out by the end of the night and nag Sousuke about seeing a doctor about it. When he got back out to the office area, Rin was looking very agitated. Sousuke frowned and walked over to his friend.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Something's happening at Shiori's school. We gotta go." Rin said as he walked past Sousuke to leave the building.

Sousuke swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he followed Rin to the cruiser. "What's happening?"

"A fire broke out somewhere in the school and it's spreading quickly."

"Is anyone hurt?" Sousuke's heart was now pounding rapidly. He was beginning to worry about his daughter. He was praying for her safety, trying to keep up the hope that she would be okay and that she would not be harmed. Sousuke looked over to Rin who was wearing a grim expression on his face. Sousuke growled and pulled hard on RIn's wrist and turned him so that they could look each other in the eye. "Rin, this is my daughter we're talking about. Did anyone get hurt?"

"There are people trapped in the school. I don't know if Shiori was in there or not but we won't know if we're standing here!" Rin broke away from Sousuke's grip and walked towards the exit to the building.

Sousuke followed him and practically ran out to the cruiser, nearly tipping it over when he got in. Rin got in with him then gave Sousuke the okay to drive off. As Rin was responding to the chatter on the radio, Sousuke's heart was beating a million miles per second thinking about Shiori being trapped in that fire. Sousuke thought about her lying unconscious somewhere in the school as she inhaled the smoke from the flames. He thought of the possibility of having to identify her remains.

Sousuke turned on the siren and sped through the streets leading to his daughter's school. If what Rin said about the fire was true and she was trapped in there, it was only a matter of time before the fire reached her and any other kids that might be there. Sousuke sighed heavily when he thought about his little girl in that kind of situation. This would only amplify her anxiety more and she would probably have more nightmares because of this. Shiori's nightmares have been gradually becoming rare but she could potentially have more. These thoughts wouldn't leave Sousuke's mind as they only got louder when he reached the school.

When they reached Shiori's school, faculty, students, and worried parents were standing outside the school behind the barricades that were put up. There were also ambulances waiting outside for anyone who was injured and firemen trying to put out the fire. Sousuke tried to look for his daughter in the crowd of scared children but he couldn't see her. He took a deep breath as he got out of the car with Rin following him inside the barricade. Sousuke walked up to the principal and tried to appear calm and collected, even though his mind was screaming at him to run in and get his daughter out of there; if she was still in there.

"There you are!" The principal said when he saw Sousuke and Rin.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"I have no idea. All I know was that the fire alarm was pulled and I saw the smoke then ran out here, nothing else."

"Do you have any idea of who could possibly want to start a fire? Any kids who would sneak matches or a lighter into school? Possibly a disgruntled teacher who was fired on bad terms?"

"No. You'll have to ask the teachers and parents about the children. As for teachers, they have all left of their own accord to either pursue other opportunities or simply retired."

"Are there any students trapped in the fire that you know of?" Sousuke asked. He was watching the fire and he could hear overlapping cries of help coming from inside the burning building. All he could think about was his daughter being trapped in that fire and calling for someone, anyone, to come get her. The principal had a grim expression on his face as he shook his head.

"I can't say for sure who is still inside the building, but I do know that there are some students trapped inside the building."

"Sousuke!" Someone called out to him.

Sousuke turned around to see Makoto standing behind the barricade looking very worried and terrified. He walked over to his fiancee and took Makoto's hands into his own and held them. Sousuke had no words for Makoto. He didn't know what do say to him. He had the same feelings as Makoto. Their daughter was most likely trapped in the school and they didn't know if she was alright or not. He looked into Makoto's eyes and saw that there were tears in his eyes that had yet to shed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I got a call about there being a fire and I wanted to make sure Shiori was safe. I can't find her anywhere in the crowd. She's in the school, isn't she?" Makoto asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. I don't want to say it but she's trapped in the fire."

"God, I'm so nervous. I keep thinking that she's somewhere in that building, injured, scared and trying to find a way out. Maybe she's screaming for someone to save her. I can't think about it, I don't even want to imagine it!"

"Hey, now, she may have run from the school when the fire broke out, we don't know yet. Until we know, please try to stay calm. If not for yourself, then for the baby. Stress isn't good for you both right now."

Makoto smiled a little as he placed his hand on his tummy and rubbed the budding bump a little. "I know, but, I can't help it. I'm a mother and I'll always worry about the children I have. I just hope she's safe from the fire." There was nothing Makoto could do but hope and pray that his daughter was safe, that was all he wanted. However, as much as Makoto was hoping, those hopes and silent prayers had fallen on deaf ears.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

Shiori panted and gasped for air as she ran around in the burning building. Her heart was beating a million miles per minute and all she could see in front of her were smoke and flames which were blocking possible escape routes. When the fire started, she was leaving the school with everyone else but she stayed behind when she realized that Yukiko wasn't at her side like she normally was. Shiori didn't want her friend to perish in the fire so she stayed behind to look for her. At the moment, she was regretting her decision as the fire practically followed her.

The smoke invaded her lungs which made her cough and hack and feel as if she were suffocating. The fire itself was making her body temperature rise and she felt as if she was going to turn into ash at any moment, not to mention the fact that her arms were starting to hurt. Despite this, she kept moving forward. Not for herself, but for her friend. She kept running with the thought of seeing her friend alive and well pushing her forward. Shiori kept running until she saw Yukiko trying to crawl out from under a fallen support beam that had her left leg pinned.

"Yukiko-chan!" Shiori yelled as she ran to her friend. Yukiko looked over to Shiori and smiled a little though she was in pain. Her eyes were puffy from the tears that had been shed and there were still visible tear tracks on her face.

"Shi-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. How did you get hurt? What happened?"

"I was trying to run outside with everyone else and this thing fell on my leg. I couldn't move. *cough* *hack* *cough*" Shiori nodded in understanding as she tried to lift the beam that had fallen on her friend.

The beam was burning hot and Shiori wanted to cry out in pain but she did not. She barely moved the beam an inch before the pain got to her. She panted as she looked at the beam that had barely moved at all. She placed her hands on the beam again, once again ignoring the pain she felt, and tried to move it again and once again getting no results. Despite this, she kept trying to move it. She wasn't leaving unless her friend was coming with her. Shiori let the beam go as her lungs were burning and causing her to have a coughing fit.

"Shi-chan, just go out and get help!" Yukiko cried as she grabbed Shiori's ankle, "You don't have to do this for me!"

"I have to! You're my best friend and I'm not leaving without you! You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would but you're hurting yourself! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"I don't mind getting hurt. Please. You're always helping me when I'm in trouble, let me help you, just this once."

Yukiko opened her mouth to protest but closed it, knowing that her words wouldn't get anywhere. She let go of Shiori's ankle and sighed. "Okay. *cough* Try to hold it up long enough for me to crawl out."

Shiori nodded as she tried to lift up the beam. The beam moved but it was too heavy for her. Shiori's legs were trembling as she held it up. It wasn't too high up but it was enough for Yukiko to successfully crawl out. Shiori watched as her friend slowly crawled out from under the beam. She saw Yukiko's leg and saw all the blood and burnt flesh. It looked horrible, worse than any bruise she had ever gotten or her knee that one time she fell in the park when she was playing tag with her uncle. Once Yukiko was away from the beam, Shiori dropped it and held out a hand to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Shiori asked. Yukiko took her hand and lifted herself up on her right leg.

"My leg is bleeding a lot but other than that I'm fine. How are your hands?" Shiori looked at her hands and saw that they were bleeding, too. It didn't faze her at all. She'd seen her own blood before. Yukiko saw her hands and started to cry. "I'm so *hic* *cough* sorry, Shi-chan."

"Don't be. You're my friend and friends do this kind of stuff for each other, right?"

"Yea, friends do. Can you help me out of here? I can't walk on my leg."

Shiori took Yukiko's arm and slung it over her shoulders and held Yukiko up as she led them out of the hallway they were in. Almost as soon as they walked away, the ceiling caved in and things from the upper level fell onto that spot. The smoke filled their lungs and caused them to cough as they walked away from that spot to look for another exit. Hopefully, luck was on their side and an exit wasn't too far away. As the two friends walked, the mountain of flames that surrounded them slowly began to shrink as more smoke surrounded them.

While they walked on, they grew tired and began to feel fatigued. They've both been trapped inside of this godforsaken building too long and they were finally feeling the effects of the fire. In Shiori's hold, Yukiko began to grow as heavy as a boulder and her breathing was slowing down, slowly becoming nonexistent. Shiori whimpered as the thought of her friend dying here came into her mind. She willingly walked into the fire to try and prevent that, not to sit by and watch it happen. The girl pushed through the fatigue and tried to make it to an exit if she could but it was getting impossible.

Shiori was having a rough time trying to hold her friend up and she tried to push herself for Yukiko but it was no use. She was getting exhausted and she knew that she couldn't keep this up much longer, despite her best efforts. Eventually, she collapsed on the floor which caused Yukiko to fall down with her but she had already passed out from smoke inhalation. Her vision was growing dark as her eyes were growing heavier. She only saw glimpses of things and only heard snippets of sounds around her. Shiori tried to move but she didn't get anywhere. Her arms were hurting too much for her to push herself up. Even if she could to get up and keep going, her body felt like lead. She felt tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Shiori!" A voice called out to her.

Shiori knew that voice. It was her father. She smiled weakly as she heard footsteps run towards her. Suddenly, she was lifted up into someone' arms and she saw her father looking at her with worry plastered on his face. She felt horrible for making him worry but she didn't care too much about it at that moment. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. The smile she had stayed on her face as her eyes rebelled against her and dropped down, encasing her world in total darkness.

Sousuke let out a breathless gasp as he watched his daughter close her eyes and felt her go limp in his arms. No. No way in hell was he letting her life end here. He almost lost her once, he wasn't letting it happen again. He took both girls into his arms and started to make a run for it. The fire, though it was not completely dead, had died down enough for him and Rin to be able to help the firefighters search the school for the missing students. There was debris around but Sousuke didn't let it stop him from exiting the building.

Sousuke ran through the building, trying to find an exit. The smoke was entering his lungs and it was causing to him to cough but he didn't let that stop him. His daughter and her friend were both in a comatose state and they needed immediate medical attention. Sousuke ran until he found an exit in the form of debris and charred remains of what was once known as a classroom. He ran through the classroom and came out in front of the school with the girls still in his arms where ambulances were waiting patiently for any and all injured children.

He walked towards the ambulances as Makoto and Yukiko's parents ran towards him. Yukiko's father took her into his arms and ran her to the nearest ambulance. Sousuke ran Shiori to the nearest ambulance and handed her off to the paramedics. The paramedics immediately went to work on reviving her with Makoto watching them closely, trying not to stay as calm as he could. Though, let's be honest, it is almost impossible for a parent to keep their composure while watching their child is being resuscitated right in front of their very eyes.

As soon as the pressure from Shiori's weight was off his shoulder, the pain returned. He grimaced in pain as he rubbed it to try alleviating the pain he was feeling. The pain from earlier was coming back and it didn't help the fact that he was carrying Shiori in his arm for a while. He was going to have to put some relaxant on his shoulder when he got a free chance. He left the ambulance and was about to go back into the school when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at the source of the hand and saw that it was Rin giving him a worried look.

"Go to the hospital, you need to get your shoulder checked out."

"I'm fine. I can keep going."

"No, Sousuke, you can't. This is how your shoulder got fucked up in the first place!" Sousuke opened his mouth to protest but he knew that Rin was right. When he was swimming, he pushed himself farther than his limit and he wound up messing up his shoulder and his dream of being a professional swimmer. "There are more cops on the way to help contain the crime scene and a couple detectives from arson are on the way to investigate. Just hop in the ambulance Shiori and Makoto are in. It's gonna leave soon."

"Fine. I'll see you later." Sousuke said as he walked to the ambulance Shiori was in. He got in the ambulance and sat next to Makoto as it started to move and drive away from the school.

During the ambulance ride, all Sousuke could think of was his daughter. He was still scared, even though she was being revived by the paramedics. Makoto gently laid his head on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke rubbed Makoto's side and watched as the paramedics worked to keep her on this side fo the abyss. He kissed Makoto's head and held him closer. It was nerve wracking watching his daughter lie unconscious. Sousuke hoped that he never had to see his daughter in this kind of situation again.

After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the hospital. The paramedics quickly ushered Shiori out with Sousuke and Makoto following them. They watched as the ER doctor and nurse scrambled to revive Shiori. Makoto practically collapsed into Sousuke's arms as he watched them try to revive his daughter. Sousuke held Makoto in his arms and kept his composure. He was just as scared and nervous as Makoto was but he wasn't going to let himself succumb to the despair of the situation.

"Come on, let's go to the waiting room. We're no good here." Sousuke whispered to Makoto as he stood him up on his legs.

"No, I have to be here for her. What about you, though?" Makoto whispered back. "Rin told me what happened before you guys arrived at the school."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yea. He told me you got into a fight with an unruly guy and he got your shoulder a couple times. How bad is it?"

Sousuke licked his lips and tried to avoid Makoto's eyes. "It was turning purple when I looked at it in the station bathroom. I think I made it worse when I carried the girls out of the school."

"Sousuke, you have to get that thing looked at."

"I'll call a doctor tomorrow."

Makoto grabbed Sousuke's ear which made the cop yelp. "I think you meant to say "I'm going to go look for a doctor." Right, Sou-kun~?" Makoto's eyes were dark and he had a sweet yet cruel tone to his voice and his smile was that of a sadistic killer. To hit the nail on the coffin, Makoto never called him 'Sou-kun' anymore unless he needed something or needed to get a point across. Sousuke gulped and nodded frantically. He still hated being called 'Sou-kun,' but Makoto pinching his ear hurt like hell and he knew better than to argue with him right now.

"Yea, I meant to say that. I should go look for a doctor now."

Makoto let go of his ear and smiled before kissing Sousuke's cheek. "That's what I thought. I'll be waiting here."

"Are you sure you can stay here?"

"Yea. I'll be fine. The shock's wearing off and I know she'll be fine." Sousuke smiled and gave Makoto one last kiss before leaving to find a doctor.

Makoto waved a little then turned his attention back to his daughter. In the time he was talking to Sousuke, the doctor and nurse revived Shiori and hooked her up to an oxygen tank but they wrapped some bandages on her hands. The doctor who was treating her was taking notes and Shiori was wide awake and reaching out for him. Makoto walked to her side and hugged her, keeping in mind to be careful of the mask connecting her to the oxygen tank. He was glad to see that she was just fine.

"Are you her mother?" Makoto broke away from his daughter to look at the doctor who had treated her.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for reviving my daughter."

"It's my job. Your daughter was unconscious because she inhaled too much smoke from the fire which caused a lack of oxygen. Considering the fact that your daughter had pneumonia a couple months ago, you and her father should take her to her primary physician to have her checked out for asthma. We have a burn specialist on the way-"

"Why is a burn specialist coming here?"

"She has second-degree burns on her hands, which we took care of with what we have here, suggesting that she may have come into contact with the fire. As far as we could tell there are not any other burns but please understand that we were too preoccupied with reviving your daughter to check so the specialist will be able to tell if there are any more burns on her. The specialist will also give you a list of things to do and how to treat the burns on her hands."

"O-okay. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, that was about everything. She should be able to go home in an hour. I want to make sure she's breathing properly before she goes."

"Right. Thank you so much." The doctor bowed and left Makoto and Shiori alone. Makoto looked at his daughter's hands and gently took one of her hands into his. He looked at her hands more carefully and saw that it was swelled a little, no doubt from blisters. He put it back down and looked at Shiori who was looking at her other hand. "Honey, can you tell me what happened?" Shiori put her hand down and coughed a little before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was helping Yukiko-chan get out of the fire. I was leaving the school when the fire started but I didn't see Yukiko-chan so I went back to look for her. When I found her, there was something heavy on her leg and she couldn't get out. I was lifting it and it burned my hands." Shiori's voice was barely above a whisper but Makoto could hear her loud and clear.

"Why did you lift it?"

"So that she could crawl out. Then I helped her walk for a while until I got tired and fell down. That's all I remember before Papa found us."

"Shiori, do you realize how dangerous it was to go back in that fire? You could have died if your father hadn't found you in time!" Makoto scolded her. While heroic in sound, it was very dangerous for her to go back into that fire and it was even more dangerous for her friend. She had to understand what she put at risk.

"I know."

"If you knew it was dangerous, why did you go back to find her? Why risk your life like that?"

"I went back because she's my friend!" Shiori said in a serious tone that was unusual for her. "What if it was Haru-chan? Would you do the same for him?" Makoto opened his mouth to answer but Shiori cut him off before he could. "Be honest." Makoto pressed his lips together and sighed. He couldn't lie to his daughter. If it were Haru, he would have gone into the fire to find him and he knew Haru would have done the same for him.

"Yes. I would have done the same for Haru-chan."

"Then why are you mad at me for going back?"

"No, I'm not mad at you- I guess I'm still scared."

"Why are you scared?" Shiori asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you to the fire. I don't know what it's like to lose a child and I never want to know what that pain is like. I love you so much, Shiori. If I'm ever like this, just know that it's because I care about you. The same goes for Papa. We both want you to be safe, understand?"

"I understand, Mama."

"Good. *chuckle* You just love scaring Papa and I to death, don't you?" Shiori laughed as her father appeared.

Sousuke had a grim expression on his face that looked at if he heard something he didn't want to hear. Makoto picked up on the expression on his fiancee's face and began to worry a little. He could tell there was something wrong with Sousuke. Makoto could tell that Shiori was tense as she didn't say anything when she saw her father. She probably thinks that she's in trouble for what happened in the fire and that Sousuke was going to scold her like Makoto had just done. Makoto stood up and walked over to Sousuke.

"I already talked to Shiori about the fire," Makoto whispered.

"This isn't about the fire." Sousuke quickly replied. Makoto quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Then what is it about? What did the doctor say about your shoulder?"

"Let's see, the doctor said I should not have overworked my shoulder the way I did and that I should have been more careful and that I should be keeping up with my physical therapy. There's something else, too."

"What is it?"

"The damage on my shoulder is so bad that I have to get surgery."

Makoto felt his heart drop as soon as he heard that Sousuke would have to get surgery. He had hoped that during the years they were not together Sousuke would have gotten something done to his shoulder so that he wouldn't have to get surgery or have to go through physical therapy again but now he has to. He could tell that Sousuke didn't want to go through this by the expression on his face. There were tears welling up in his eyes as he turned away from Makoto. He wanted to cry but his pride would not allow him to do so. Makoto smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

Sousuke looked at his fiancee and saw the smile that made the ice in his world melt away. He placed his hand over Makoto's and gently bumped his forehead with him. He closed his eyes and let the tears he'd been holding in fall. He didn't want to go through this again. He didn't want to have surgery and he didn't want to go through physical therapy. Most of all, he didn't want his family to go through that. He didn't want Shiori to see what he looked like hopped up on painkillers and he didn't want Makoto to worry about him when he had so much to worry about right now.

He knew that no matter what he did Makoto would still worry about him. Makoto was a mother hen, he'd always worry no matter what. Makoto took Sousuke into his arms and held him there as he stroked his hair in a calming manner. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and held onto him like he would soon disappear. He was lucky to have Makoto in his life. He didn't know where his life would be without him and a life like that is something he didn't want to experience ever again. Makoto pulled away from Sousuke and made him look at him.

"We'll get through this, Sousuke. It's just a little roadblock."

"I thought I was done with all this shoulder bullshit. I guess not."

"Like I said, we'll get through this. When are you going to have the surgery?"

"Doc said it would be good to get it done soon so I scheduled it for the day after tomorrow. I wanna be rid of this pain and get the damn surgery over and done with as soon as possible. Fuck! Out of all times for this to happen..." Makoto caressed Sousuke's cheek which made him calm down before he could get worked up. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and rubbed circles on his lower back.

"You'll be fine. Come on, you should go see your daughter." Sousuke nodded and let go of Makoto as he walked over to Shiori's hospital bed. Shiori had a sad expression on her face like that of a kicked puppy that just got scolded for taking a piss inside the house. Sousuke frowned knowing that she thinks he's mad at her. He gently took her hand into his and smiled at her.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"My hands hurt a little and I wanna go home. Do you know how Yukiko-chan is?"

"I talked to her father and he said that she's doing fine but the beam broke her leg so she has to be in a cast for a while and she has some mild burns on her leg that should heal soon," Sousuke explained. Coincidentally, Sousuke was getting his shoulder examined next to where Yukiko was being treated so her father talked to him about it as soon as he saw him. Shiori smiled a little now that she knew her friend was okay. She looked at her father and frowned a bit, remembering what he looked like when he got here.

"Are you mad at me for going back for Yukiko-chan?"

"I'm not mad. I agree with your mother that it was reckless but you did the right thing by going back for her."

"How?"

"You found Yukiko in a hallway trapped under a fallen beam and the ceiling would have caved in on her and possibly crushed her to death at any given moment. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you for that, kid." Sousuke finished as he ruffled his daughter's hair a little. Shiori giggled and then looked at her father in curiosity and confusion.

"Then why did you look mad when you came here?" Sousuke frowned and sighed as he grabbed his shoulder.

Before he came here, he had a doctor examine his shoulder. According to the doctor, he overworked it when he was fighting that man and he did it again when he was carrying Shiori and her friend out of the fire. Since the last time he got work done on his shoulder, he hadn't been doing physical therapy like he should have. He was devastated when he found out. He thought he was done with this but evidently not. He didn't want Shiori to see him like this. He didn't want her to see him hopped up on painkillers or what he's like just coming out of surgery. He didn't want her to see him at his weakest. He knew he was going to have to suck it up for her and do this like a man.

Sousuke sighed as he thought about the surgery. It would take a couple months for his shoulder to heal but he couldn't wait months. He was getting married and at one point he'd have to carry Makoto over the threshold plus they were going to have a kid in seven months. He didn't want to wait until well after Makoto gave birth to hold his kid for the first time. That already happened with Shiori, he didn't want it to happen again. Speaking of Shiori, she was still looking at her father with wide eyes. Sousuke tried his best to smile at her and make it seem like nothing was wrong but he could only keep up the charade for so long.

"I'm getting some surgery done on my shoulder and I'm not too happy about it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep being yourself. That's all I need you to do." Sousuke answered as he pinched his daughter's cheek. Sousuke needed his family by his side to really get through this. He needed Shiori to keep being her energetic self and he needed Makoto to keep loving him. That's all he needed to get through this.

"Ah! I apologize for being late, I had to take care of someone in the burn unit!" A flustered voice came. The family looked up to see a middle-aged doctor who was looking very disheveled. This must be the burn specialist that was coming by to see Shiori. The doctor came to Shiori's bedside and smiled at her.

"You must be Shiori. Can I see your hands?" Shiori showed her hands to the doctor who carefully took the bandages off to see the damage that was done to her hands.

On Shiori's hands were blisters that looked as if they were going to pop at any given time and there were some scars on her hands as well. Makoto had to look away before he got sick while Sousuke held him where he was and looked on. They knew that the damage would be bad but it was worse than they thought it was. The doctor hummed and began to place the bandages back on Shiori's hands and placed them back at her side. The doctor also took the time to examine Shiori's arms, legs, and any other skin that may have been exposed to the fire.

Other than Shiori's hands, the back of her forearms was scarred as well. The skin was practically open and there were only blotches of crimson showing. Both Makoto and Sousuke had to bite back the urge to throw up right then and there. Shiori hissed in pain as the doctor gently took care of the rest of the affected areas on her arms. When the doctor was finished applying the bandages, she walked over to Makoto and Sousuke with a paper.

"Your daughter has second-degree burns on her hands and forearms. This is a paper with instructions on how to take care of the burns. If you properly follow them then she should heal within about three weeks. Until they are fully healed, you two will have to be her hands." Makoto took the paper from the doctor and bowed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. A nurse should be back to remove your daughter from the oxygen tank and you'll be able to take her home."

With that, the doctor left the family alone. Makoto looked at the bandages on his daughter's arms and hands with a frown. He was going to be her hands until she healed. Hopefully, if he followed the doctor's instructions correctly, she would heal in no time. Makoto took her hand into his and held it as he smiled at her, letting her know that things would be okay. A nurse came and unhooked Shiori from the oxygen tank, as well as letting the family know that they could go home. Sousuke carefully lifted Shiori out of the bed and set her down on the ground before they started to walk out fo the hospital.

When they got outside, they saw Rin standing next to the cruiser with the usual shark-toothed grin on his face. Sousuke paled in fear when he thought of Rin driving as the redhead was not a very good driver. It wasn't that Rin was awful, it was more that Rin doesn't drive much and whenever he does, Sousuke always has to say a prayer. Rin would have to drive the cruiser around after he left and he was not a very good driver. Hopefully, Rin won't crash it because repairs come out of the paycheck. Shiori smiled and ran over to Rin.

"Uncle RinRin!" She beamed. Rin picked her up with a grunt as he balanced her on his hip.

"Wow, you're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you. Soon I won't be able to do this anymore. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but I can't use my hands for a while." Shiori held up her hands to show Rin and watched as his smile fell.

"Aww, poor baby. I hope your hands heal soon."

"What are you doing here, Rin? I thought you were still at the school." Sousuke piped up as he and Makoto walked over to Rin. The other cop put Shiori down and helped her get into the cop car.

"I was but then the fire finally stopped and there wasn't that much evidence to collect so the guys in arson made me leave so I could begin the report then I had to come to get you because the chief wants to see you for some reason." Sousuke and Makoto's eyes widened a little when they heard the chief wanted to see him. Sousuke started to think it might have been because of what he saw last month. Sousuke dropped off his two weeks notice earlier today when the chief wasn't in his office. He must have just read it and wanted to talk to Sousuke about it.

"The chief wants to see me?"

"Yea. It might have something to do with the fact that you're leaving. With how fucked up your shoulder is, I'm pretty sure he's going to make you leave early." Sousuke sighed a little. He really didn't want to have to talk to his boss about his decision to leave but it looked like he would have to. There was no alternative choice. Sousuke sighed and scratched his beard a little.

"Fine, give me the keys, I'm driving." Sousuke reached for the keys with his right hand but then he felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder and hissed from the pain.

"Yea, this is why I'm driving. Let's just get the hell outta here."

Everyone got into the car and left the hospital. On the way to the station, Sousuke began to think of how his talk with the chief would go. Last month, he stumbled upon something that could have ruined his career and made life worse for his family. Sousuke wanted to do something about it but he didn't want to risk losing everything he had worked so hard to gain. He stole a glance of his family sitting in the backseat of the cruiser. Shiori was leaning against Makoto and slowly falling asleep while Makoto was carefully reading the paper the doctor gave him.

Sousuke didn't want to see anything bad happen to them. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything bad were to happen. He had a duty to take care of them and do right by them and he was going to do just that. His nerves were bugging him the entire ride to the station. He knew that the chief was going to try convincing him to stay. Sousuke was not going to stay nor was he going to let himself be tempted by whatever glorious offers the chief may throw at him.

Soon enough, they arrived at the station. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the station. Sousuke felt his heart pounding rapidly as he knew that the inevitable was coming. When they entered the station, there was an eery silence as other cops looked at Sousuke as he passed. They all probably think that Sousuke was getting fired for something. Makoto placed his hand into one of Sousuke's back pockets and kept it there. Sousuke smiled and brought Makoto closer. It was reassuring to know that Makoto was still at his side. Sousuke could only go alone so Makoto and Shiori had to stay behind.

Sousuke looked at his young family and remembered who he was leaving this job for. He locked eyes with Makoto who nodded at him. Sousuke nodded back and took a deep breath as he walked to the chief's office. When he reached the office, not only was the chief there but the judge, too. Sousuke mentally groaned. The chief must have also alerted the judge to his resignation. Sousuke closed the door behind him and stood in front of them. He was not going to let himself be intimidated by this. He was going to keep his head held high and peacefully resign with whatever was left of his dignity intact. The chief held up Sousuke's resignation letter and frowned a little.

"You're really going to leave?"

"I am. My father is setting things up for me to work with him as we speak."

"Why?"

"I'm no good to my family if I'm dead, right? Besides, my fiancee is pregnant with our second child and I'm a much better father when the thought of ruining my kids' lives isn't gnawing at the back of my mind." The chief and the judge looked at each other then back at the cop, worrying that their secret was at stake. They couldn't afford to let him go so easily, he might tell other people.

"Do you swear to keep our secret safe if we let you go?"

"I won't breathe a word about your dirty secrets to anyone." _Anyone else_ , Sousuke thought. Makoto knew all about this but he wasn't going to let them know that.

"How much is your father paying you? I can make sure that an extra amount of money is in your paycheck." The judge offered. Sousuke shook his head.

"My decision to leave is final. You can't offer me anything." Sousuke made up his mind already. He was getting the hell out of here and moving on. He thought he could help make the world a safer place and bring criminals to justice yet here he was in front of two criminals and he can't lay a finger on them. The corruption part wasn't what he signed up for and it wasn't something he would continue to stand for. He had morals and staying here would go against those morals.

"You're serious about this?" The judge asked.

"I gave this a lot of thought and I decided that this is the best move for me and my family. I won't say anything about what I know but just know that one day, the guilt will consume you and there won't be a damn thing you can do to right your wrongs. I'm not a Christian man but when that day comes and things come crumbling down around you, I will pray that God has mercy on you both." As Sousuke said this, he took his badge off and placed it on the chief's desk then laid his gun down next to his badge. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to serve but I'm needed elsewhere."

With that, Sousuke left the office and walked out to his desk and packed everything up. He was finally free. He didn't have to worry about losing everything he had and he didn't have to make himself feel like shit. It may look like a cowardly thing to do but when one is faced with screwing up their own family, running is easier. Sousuke finished packing up and sighed heavily. He didn't think he would ever leave this job but here he was, preparing to walk away and start working for his father.

Sousuke would never admit it aloud but he would miss the chaos that comes with the job. He'll miss cruising around town with Rin and putting criminals under arrest. He'll miss the perks the job gave him. Most of all, he was going to miss the satisfaction of making the world a better place. He sighed to himself as he lifted the box with his left arm and left. He was gonna miss looking like a superhero but he had to do whatever didn't lead to living on the streets. Sousuke didn't stop to look back. His face was in its usual unapproachable resting state as he left the station.

When he walked outside, he reached into his pocket for his car keys but they weren't there. He began to panic a little, thinking he may have dropped his keys somewhere. Sousuke turned to go back into the station when he heard a car horn honking. He walked further into the parking lot and followed the honking until he saw Makoto standing outside his car. Sousuke smirked as he realized that Makoto must have taken his keys at some point. Sousuke walked up to his fiancee and chuckled.

"You're clever."

"I know," Makoto said. "Get in, loser. We're going home." Makoto said as he got into the car. Sousuke laughed as he got into the car with his fiancee. Makoto started up the car and drove out of the police station's parking lot.

On the way home, Sousuke thought about how different his life would be from now on. No longer would he have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn and get ready for a job where he'd risk his job. Now he'd have to get up at the ass-crack at down for an office job that most would kill for. This wasn't the direction Sousuke thought his life would be going in but he was happy nonetheless. Sousuke was going to miss being a cop but he wasn't sad about it. He looked at it as a new beginning and he was excited to begin this new chapter of his life.

Makoto stole glances at Sousuke out of the corner of his eye and he could tell that Sousuke was much happier now. Before, Sousuke was practically despairing over the situation he was in. He was worried about his fiancee and he didn't know what he could do to make things better. Now that Sousuke left the station, Makoto saw that Sousuke was better. He was happy for Sousuke but he also felt a little bit skeptical about the new career move.

In the back fo his mind he was worried about Sousuke possibly cheating on him. Maybe he just watched too many crime shows or maybe he was just being paranoid but his fear still remained. He wasn't perfect and he knew that Sousuke could always meet someone on a business trip or at work and leave him for that person. He knew that Sousuke could find someone better. Makoto sighed to himself as he kept driving home. He did not want to think about it. Sousuke loved him and they were meant to be together. Makoto needed to trust that Sousuke would stay faithful to him.

It wasn't like Makoto didn't trust Sousuke, he did, but, he knew that Sousuke could do much better than him and he could have left him and Shiori alone when he found out that he was her father, but he didn't. Sousuke stayed with him and chose to accept his role as a father rather than abandon it when he had the chance. Makoto knew that the path of being a parent at a young age was not an easy one. He's been one for the past six years and it still was not an easy task. It took Makoto a while to accept his fate, Sousuke accepted it in less than a day. Sometimes, Makoto lied awake at night, wondering if Sousuke regretted his decision and wanted to get away as soon as possible.

After what seemed like hours, the family made it home. Makoto turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition before getting out. He opened up the back door to let Shiori out. Carefully, he unbuckled her from the back seat and helped her out of the car. He closed the door and heard the car lock. Makoto raised an eyebrow and looked around until he saw Sousuke standing at the threshold of their home, holding the keys in his hand. He chuckled and walked inside the house with Shiori following behind him.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Shiori whined when she walked inside.

"I know, sweetie, we all are. How about you go to the living room and watch something on Netflix while I heat up last night's leftovers, okay?"

"Okay! Wait, how am I gonna use the remote? I can't use my hands until they heal."

"I'll use it for you. Just tell me what you want to watch and I'll put it on for you." Sousuke piped up and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Papa! I wanna watch Zootopia." Shiori said as she went to the living room.

Sousuke laughed and followed his daughter. "You've watched it a hundred times, Shi-chan. Aren't you tired of it?"

"It's my favorite movie, Papa! I'll never get tired of it!"

Makoto laughed as he went to the kitchen to heat up last night's dinner. After the crazy day they had, they needed some laughs to de-escalate from what had just happened and focus on moving forward. As the food reheated in the oven, Makoto thought about his family. Shiori had second-degree burns and Sousuke had to get surgery on his shoulder in a couple of days. He would have to do everything on the list the doctor gave him to make sure Shiori healed properly and he would have to make sure Sousuke properly healed from the surgery before he started to work with his father.

A sigh left Makoto's mouth. He was supposed to be relaxing with this pregnancy, not doing a whole bunch of work. It was for his family's well-being and good health so he could not complain too much. He just made a mental note in his head to give them hell when he was on bed rest. Makoto rubbed his belly and smiled a little bit. With how much he had been worrying lately, he was happy that nothing bad had happened to the baby. He began to think about what the baby could be and turn out like.

Maybe the baby would be another girl. Maybe she would have her mother's hair color and her father's eyes, her mother's gentle smile, a little button nose, and her mother's head shape. She would be a sweetheart like her big sister--kind, caring, considerate of others--and would try to be like her big sister. Then again, the baby might be a boy. Maybe he would have his father's hair color, like his big sister, and his mother's eyes, his father's pleasantly amused smile, a cute little nose, and his father's head shape. He would probably have a strong personality like his father and take everything seriously.

No matter what the baby turned out to be, Makoto would still love them. Makoto's smile grew when he thought about it. In seven months he would be holding the baby in his arms and this family would grow. When he was pregnant with Shiori, all he worried about was the future and how he was going to be able to successfully raise her on his own. He didn't have to worry about the future anymore and he wasn't raising her alone anymore nor did he have to worry about the same thing for this baby. For once in the last six years, he truly felt at peace.

The oven dinged and Makoto opened the appliance, letting the steam roll out from it. Carefully, he took the food out of the oven and placed it on the counter to let it cool for a couple of minutes. He took out a pair of chopsticks for everyone and made drinks for everyone. Water for himself, a cola for Sousuke, and some apple juice for Shiori--with a straw. Makoto set the table with Sousuke at the head of the table and he and Shiori were sitting at his left with Shiori sitting next to him so he could feed her.

Once he finished setting the table, Makoto went into the living room to get his family and saw that Sousuke was laying on the couch with Shiori laying on his chest as she watched the movie. Makoto quietly took out the camera from one of the drawers and took a picture of them that was definitely going into the photo album. He put the camera back and frowned a little. He hated to break the bonding moment but everyone needed to eat something after this long day. Makoto took the remote and turned the movie off.

"Lunch is ready if you want to eat," Makoto said as he put the remote down and went back to the kitchen.

Within a minute, Sousuke and Shiori came into the kitchen. Makoto carefully lifted his daughter into the air and sat her down in the chair next to his. After Shiori was seated, Makoto sat down next to her and began to feed her. As Makoto fed her, he began to feel a sense of nostalgia wash over him. It kind of reminded him of when he fed her when she was a baby. He smiled a little as he gave her some apple juice. Now that he thought about it, he wished those days lasted forever. Then again, every parent wishes their children could remain in the infant stage.

Sousuke watched with a fond smile as Makoto fed Shiori. Even though Makoto has to be Shiori's hands for a while, Sousuke thought it was a cute sight. He started to think about Makoto feeding their second child. He imagined a high chair with a baby in it wearing a onesie and a baby bib with food all over their face and giggling every time Makoto made a silly face as he brought the spoon closer to their face. Sousuke couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of those little moments he would witness.

Makoto noticed that Sousuke was staring and smiled a little when he saw the look in Sousuke's eyes. Love and affection were in Sousuke's eyes and Makoto saw that. It was also the look that told Makoto that Sousuke was falling in love with him again. It was the look that made Makoto feel silly for his thoughts earlier, for worrying about Sousuke being unfaithful to him. He had no reason to think that. Sousuke loved him and this family and Sousuke wasn't foolish enough to trade this family for a silly fling. He would never hurt them like that.

After lunch, Makoto cleared the table and washed the dishes while Sousuke took Shiori into the main room. Makoto would have liked to have some help but given the injuries they have, Makoto was on his own. As he washed the dishes, Makoto began to think of the pros and cons of this new job. Sousuke would make more money, they could move into a bigger house if they wanted, and Sousuke could probably work from home if it's an option. Sousuke would have to go through all-nighters, business trips, and stress. Makoto sighed as he put the last dish away. He didn't know how this would work out for only time would tell.

Once Makoto finished with the dishes, he sighed in relief as he left the kitchen. He desperately needed a nap right now, especially seeing as how his day had been. Makoto put the dish towel down and went to the main room to tell Sousuke that he was going to take a nap. When he got there, he saw Sousuke sitting on the couch while Shiori was curled up next to him as Ken stayed near her. Makoto smiled tiredly as he nudged Sousuke a little. The latter looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Hey,"

"Hey. Is Shiroi asleep?"

Sousuke looked over to his sleeping daughter and laughed. "She tried to stay up but she fell asleep. Today's been such a crazy day."

"I know. *sigh* Sometimes I feel that the things that happen to us are written by some depressed sadist trying to entertain a bunch of strangers." Sousuke laughed and shook his head.

"I highly doubt anyone would be sadistic enough to write about all this. Besides, we always get through whatever life tosses our way."

Makoto's smile grew. "Yea. We always get through it, don't we?"

Whatever happens to them, they always manage to get through it. They've been through so much recently that Makoto was blessed that they got through it all. He looked at Shiori and moved her hair our of her face. Makoto was happy that she was still alive, even after the near-death experiences she's gone through. She almost died in the hospital a couple months ago when she was on life support and just today that fire at her school almost claimed her life. There was definitely a guardian angel looking after his little angel.

"We will. Come on, we all need to rest." Sousuke said as he carefully lifted Shiori into his arms, holding her like a princess. Makoto went to the bedroom with Sousuke following him. Sousuke carried Shiori to the bed and gently laid her down. Sousuke and Makoto got in on either side of her and got under the covers with the dog hopping up on the bed and taking a spot at Shiori's feet. Makoro took Shiori's hand into his and gently held it while Sousuke wrapped an arm around his little family. The couple smiled at each other and gave each other a chaste kiss before relaxing in bed and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

At the end of the day, Nagisa was cleaning up the shop and preparing to close. The cups were all washed and stacked up for tomorrow, the machines had been cleaned out, the chairs had been stacked up on the tables and the booths had been cleaned. At the moment, Nagisa was currently busy mopping up the floor. There were a bunch of coffee spills today, more than usual. Some people were just so damn clumsy it wasn't funny. Nagisa didn't get a chance to clean up the spills since it was so busy today so he had no other choice but to wait until closing time to finally clean it up.

A sigh left Nagisa as he stopped mopping for a moment. He was going to have to leave this job soon. He couldn't keep working himself like this. None of this work was good for him at the moment. The doctor already warned him what would happen if he stressed out the baby and he didn't want anything bad happening. Nagisa rubbed the growing lump for a moment and thought of how much his life would change soon.

Soon he would not be able to sleep peacefully throughout the night. Soon he would have to go through late-night feedings and diaper changes. Soon he would have to hold his child and soothe them as they cry. Soon he would have to bear all the responsibilities that came with parenthood. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for any of it. He may have been excited at first but it was when he sat down and really thought about what parenthood comes with did he realize that he was not ready for this.

Nagisa tried to look at all of the positives. He would have a child. He would have someone else who loves him no matter what. He would have someone to play pranks on Rei with. He would have a valid excuse to watch children's television shows. He would have a ticket into the kids only restaurants. He would be able to hang out at the arcade for hours and not look like a creep. Most of all, he would get to know the happiness Makoto had when he first had Shiori. Whenever he thought of the positives, he always came up with the negatives. 

Nagisa shook his head of the thoughts. He didn't need to overthink all of this. It wasn't like he was alone. The baby's father was going to be in their life and Rei was going to help Nagisa through this. It may seem as though he was alone but he really wasn't. Nagisa groaned a little as he leaned back. His lower back was starting to hurt a little. He was going to have to get Rei to massage his back for him and make him a bath when he got home.

He thought of Rei for a moment. A couple days ago he convinced Rei to meet Katsurou and Rei agreed to it. Now he just needed Katsurou to agree to meet Rei. From what he gathered from Katsurou about the night they had together, he talked a bunch of shit about Rei. Nagisa couldn't blame himself for talking shit; he was drunk and angry as hell that night. Obviously, he was going to talk shit about Rei. He just hoped that the meeting would go smoothly and that they would be able to get alone with each other. After a moment of using his hand to rub his back, he was back to mopping.

As he mopped, the bell rang as the door to the shop opened. Nagisa groaned a little. It must be people who think that the shop was still open. This happened way too often, like, seriously, do people not know how to read signs anymore?! He leaned the mop against a booth and was about to yell at whoever it was but he relaxed when he saw Katsurou standing there with a goofy smile. Nagisa sighed in relief and walked up to him.

"What are you going here?" Nagisa asked.

"I was in the area and I remembered that you said you worked here so I figured I could walk you home."

"You don't have to do that; I'm still capable of walking myself home."

"You're carrying my kid so I've gotta make sure you're safe."

"That's sweet of you. Sit tight, I'm not leaving for a while. I've gotta finish mopping up the floor." Nagisa was about to get the mop but Katsurou took it before he could.

"You should rest while I finish this for you. It's not good to stress the baby like this."

Nagisa smiled as he sat down at a booth and relaxed. It's been a while since he had been able to relax. The most relaxation he got was at home when he was snuggled in bed next to his husband. He knew he should have been taking it easy but he had to earn money for the baby so he could not afford to laze about like he wanted. He leaned back against the booth and looked up at the ceiling. When he got home, he was going to take a nice, hot bath and make Rei take care of the apartment for tonight.

"Nagisa, I'm done," Katsurou said as he went over to the booth Nagisa was resting in. Nagisa smiled and stood up from the booth.

"Thanks for mopping the floor."

"It's fine. I just want to keep the baby safe. So, what was on your brain before I came? You were giving out some pretty dark vibes."

Nagisa sighed. "I-I was thinking of you and Rei m-meeting each other."

Katsurou was taken aback by this and quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You and Rei want to be in the baby's life from start to finish and it kind of makes sense to start working on a relationship now. I also want to get as much bickering out of the way before the baby comes. You in?"

Katsurou looked a little skeptical. "I dunno. From what you told me that night, he sounds like he's got a huge stick up his ass and I don't think he'd be too happy meeting the guy who knocked up his little hubby. Do you really think he'll agree to this?"

"He already agreed to this so there's nothing to worry about. I know what I said about Rei wasn't the best but you have to understand that I was drunk as hell that night and I was mad at him. Trust me, Rei really is a great guy. He's sweet, considerate, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the baby. Just come and meet him then you can form your own opinion of him. What do you say?"

Katsurou stayed silent for a moment before he shrugged. Nagisa had a fair point, why not trust him. "Fuck it, I'll meet the guy."

"Perfect!" Nagisa jumped. "When are you free?"

"I dunno. My job always calls me in last minute for shit so I don't know when the hell I'm working. I'll tell you as soon as I know."

"Okay, just as long as-"

"You manipulative son of a bitch!"

Nagisa jumped at the loud noise as he looked at the source of it. He saw that it was Rei's mother who had stormed into the shop. There was a burning anger in her eyes and she looked as if she were going to hurt someone. Nagisa wanted to shrink away in fear from the woman but he had to hold his head up high. His heart pounded in fear as he looked into her eyes. The anger was soon replaced by a very deep hatred that was planted like a seed and grown over the years like a tree.

Rei's mother never liked him and she always let it be it known when they were in the same airspace together. This is why he and Rei were fighting months ago. Rei always lets her get away with saying whatever the hell she wanted about Nagisa more often than not to his face. Nagisa was sick of that and tried to get Rei to stand up to his mother and stick up for him. Rei never did such a thing and that was what made Nagisa ticked off; what sparked the fights in the first place. Rei still had yet to talk to his mother about this so Nagisa had to stand up for himself yet again.

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked as calmly as he could, even though he was scared. Normally he was never scared of her but judging by how angry she was and the fact that he was pregnant, he couldn't help but feel that way.

"Why did you do it? Do you get a sick kick out of messing with my son?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You manipulated my son, you fat fuck!" She yelled as she pushed Nagisa. Nagisa stumbled back a little and would have fallen had Katsurou not caught him. Nagisa stood up once again, holding his ground and trying not to be intimidated by his mother-in-law.

"I didn't manipulate Rei into doing anything."

"Oh, you didn't? Then how come I just found out that my son married you and that you're pregnant with another man's child?!" Nagisa opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and looked away from her. When he and Rei got married, they purposely didn't invite Rei's parents to the wedding. They both knew that they'd try to stop the wedding and talk Rei out of getting married. Nagisa didn't want to deal with this but she wasn't leaving anytime soon. When Nagisa didn't reply, Mrs. Ryugazaki continued. "How dare you manipulate my son into marrying you? You're letting him think that this little bastard is his!"

Nagisa gritted his teeth in anger. "First of all, don't you _ever_ call my baby a bastard! Second, Rei knew that the baby wasn't his and he married me anyway!"

Mrs. Ryugazaki looked at him in disbelief. "You're lying! My son isn't crazy nor is he stupid enough to do anything like that!"

"He had a _choice_! Rei could have left me to fend for myself and the baby but he didn't; instead, he _chose_ to marry me and take care of this baby like his own flesh and blood! I didn't manipulate him!"

"Let's say Rei did choose to marry you. Why did he do it?"

"He did it because he loves me! If it hasn't been obvious these last eight years, Rei loves me and I love him back. A little while back we weren't on good terms and then I got pregnant. If he didn't find out before I actually got a chance to tell him... I shudder to think of where I would be right now."

"What do you mean he knew before you told him?"

"I told our friend Makoto before I told Rei. I accidentally butt-dialed Rei when I was talking to Makoto and he heard it all. I was a little embarrassed that he heard it before but it was better he found out before I told him. It was somewhat convenient. Anyways, he proposed to me because he loves me and he wanted to make sure my baby wasn't being born out of wedlock. Even after the things we've been through, Rei still wants to share a life with me and have a family. I want that, too. Can't you see that?"

"Why the fuck should I care?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked with an uncaring expression on her face.

"Because I'm Rei's husband and whether you like it or not, my baby and I are part of your family now and you're going to have to accept it, especially since Rei wants to have a family with me."

" _Rei_ wants to have children with _you_?"

"He does."

"You're not just saying that to piss me off?"

"I'm serious. We talked about it yesterday and we both agreed that we would have two or three more kids after this one arrives. You should get used to seeing me around more often because I'm here to stay and there isn't a damn thing you can do to change that."

Mrs. Ryugazaki's face went red as she curled her fists tightly. She looked as though she was going to explode at any given moment. Nagisa began to feel scared of what she could possibly do to him and the baby. He slowly backed away as he wrapped a protective arm around his belly and she followed him until he backed into a wall. Nagisa stood there in fear as she raised her left hand and, very quickly, backhanded him. Nagisa yelled out in pain as he felt the slap sting his face and felt a gash open on his face from her ring. He almost collapsed to the floor but he grabbed hold of a table.

"You fucker! You're ruining my son's life!" She went to kick him but Katsurou held her back and took her away from Nagisa.

"That's enough!"

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled out of his arms. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Take a guess, bitch." Suddenly, Mrs. Ryugazaki stopped and turned around to look at Katsurou then back at Nagisa. Her eyes went wide as she quickly made the connection between the two. She shook her head in disbelief as she broke out of Katsurou's hold and made her way over to Nagisa. The blond stayed where he was because he was paralyzed in fear when she stood in front of him. She growled as she harshly pulled Nagisa up to his feet by his arm and violently shook him.

"You couldn't be bothered to marry your baby's real father, could you? You just had to marry my son to spite me! Why?!" She screamed into his face as she shook him. "Tell me! Tell me, you selfish whore!"

"Rei beat him to it!" Nagisa screamed back as he pushed her away from him. "By the time I told Katsurou, Rei and I had been married for a month."

"Why are you staying with my son if you know exactly who the real father is? Wouldn't it make more sense to marry him?"

"I already married Rei. What would I need to marry Katsurou for? He's already going to be in his child's life." Nagisa looked into his mother-in-law's eyes with seriousness as he stood his ground. "Rei is the love of my life and I can't live my life without him. I'm not leaving Rei anytime soon and I don't ever plan on leaving him, no matter what you say to me."

Mrs. Ryugazaki growled and raised her hand to slap Nagisa once again but withdrew from the action. Instead, she shook her head at him in disgust. "This is exactly why I don't like you. You're like a child who doesn't know how to let go of his toys. I hope you rot in hell for all the shit you've put my son through." She spat on Nagisa's face before she finally left the coffee shop. Katsurou ran over to Nagisa and began to examine him closely to make sure there was nothing wrong.

"Are you okay? How's the baby?" Nagisa breathed heavily as he rubbed his stomach.

"We're fine. I have to lock up and go home. I need to talk to Rei." He said as he wiped the spit off of his face and took a set of keys out of his pocket and began to lock up the shop. Katsurou followed him out and waited for him. Nagisa took this as a sign that he was going with him. Nagisa wanted to fight him on this but he knew that he would not be able to get anywhere. After Nagisa locked up the shop, he walked to Katsurou's car and got in with his baby's father who drove him to his apartment building.

On the drive to the building, Nagisa thought about the encounter with Rei's mother and began to worry about the baby. That entire encounter must have been very stressful on the baby. Nagisa tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. He was still shaking from what happened. If Rei's mother was mad about this now, she was going to explode like a powder keg when he had the others. Within minutes, Nagisa was at home. He got out of the car with Katsurou following him. He stopped and turned around to face his child's father.

"Katsurou, you should go home. I can handle this by myself."

"I'm going in there with you."

"This doesn't concern you. This is between me and my husband."

"Hey, this is my baby too so this _does_ concern me! If I didn't stop her, I'm pretty sure she would have kicked you until you had a miscarriage!" Nagisa was going to say something but he closed his mouth. Katsurou was right. Rei's mother was going to kick him but Katsurou stopped her in time. He sighed and kept walking to the apartment, knowing that he would not be getting anywhere with Katsurou. They walked up the stairs to his apartment and Nagisa unlocked the door.

They both walked into the apartment and were hit with the smell of food. Nagisa felt his mouth water and he really wanted to eat but he had to talk to Rei about his mother first. He locked the door and walked further into his apartment to the aroma of something delicious invading his nostrils, letting him know that Rei is cooking dinner. He smiled a little but then remembered that he had to have an important discussion with Rei. He walked up to the island counter and coughed a little to get Rei's attention. Rei turned around and smiled at him but then the smile fell when Rei saw Katsurou.

"Uh, Nagisa, who's your friend?"

"This," Nagisa indicated, "is Sekigawa Katsurou. The baby's biological father."

"Oh," Rei nodded in understanding. "I didn't know you were going to come over so soon."

"It's not about that, Rei. Something happened." Katsurou vaguely explained. Rei tilted his head in confusion as he turned away from the stove.

"What happened?"

"Your mother happened." Nagisa simply stated. Rei frowned deeply when he heard his mother was causing trouble again. He hasn't talked to his mother since he and Nagisa have been married and he wanted to before she verbally attacked Nagisa again. Obviously, he waited too long and judging by how Nagisa looks now, it was bad. There was even a gash on his face, possibly from her ring. He got their first aid kit out of the bathroom and began to tend to the gash.

"What did she do this time?"

"I don't know how but she found out we were married and that I was pregnant. She came into the shop before I could lock up and she was yelling at me; calling me manipulative and cursing at me. She had it in her head that I manipulated you into thinking that this baby," Nagisa put a hand on his tummy, "is your child and in turn manipulated you into marrying me. *hiss* Ow!"

"Sorry," Rei apologized as he quickly put down the rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"It's okay. I explained that you knew and still married me. She thought I was lying and backhanded me with her left hand and she was about to kick me but Katsu-chan held her back. After she calmed down, she accused me of marrying you to spite her then called me a child, spat on me, then left." Rei put a square cotton pad and put some medical tape on it to keep it in place. He frowned deeply now knowing what his mother did to his husband. Rei took Nagisa into his arms and held him there as he rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you."

"You have to talk to her, man. You've gotta defend your husband and cut the umbilical cord." Katsurou piped up. Rei frowned at Katsurou's choice of words but didn't say a word about it as he only shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"Why isn't it that easy?"

"She's my mother. She gave birth to me and she raised me. I can never talk back to her, let alone raise my voice for anything."

"Then what about me?!" Nagisa said, breaking away from Rei's embrace. There were tears forming in his eyes and he was trembling a little. "I'm your husband, does that mean nothing to you?! She's been doing this since we got together and never once have you stood up to her and defended me!" At this point, Nagisa was crying. "I know that she's your mother and you love her but enough is enough. You can't keep allowing her to do this!"

"Nagisa, you don't understand-"

"Don't understand what? That she can change? You've been telling me that for years and she's still the same as she was back when I first met her. You have to put your foot down and tell her that you're a grown man capable of making his own decisions!"

"Rei, if you can't do this for Nagisa or yourself, then do this for your stepchild and the children you're gonna have with Nagisa. If she's still behaving like this ten years from now, then your marriage will always be a struggle and your kids will completely loathe your side of the family and, in turn, maybe even hate you." Katsurou piped up once more. How could this dork not see what the point is here? Rei had a problem he needed to solve.

"*sigh* She's my mother and we have a bond. I don't want to break it."

"Can your forget about the fact that she's your mother?! You have to talk to- ah!" Nagisa was interrupted when he felt something moving around inside of him. It was a small, flutter-like feeling. His hand quickly moved to his belly and felt the movement under his hand. Tears of happiness welled up in his eyes as he placed his hand over his mouth. The baby was moving. Rei and Katsurou were both worried about him. He wasn't saying anything and he was crying.

"Nagisa, what's wrong?!" Rei asked, alarmed at the thought of Nagisa miscarrying right now. Nagisa didn't say anything. He just put Rei and Katsurou's hands on his stomach where he felt the movement. For a minute, there was no movement. Nagisa frowned while Rei and Katsurou just stood there and stared. Neither of them knew what the hell was going on but they were relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"Um, what the hell's going on?" Katsurou asked.

"I don't know," Rei answered. "Whatever it is, nothing is happening."

"Would both of you shut the fuck up?!" Nagisa snapped then smiled sweetly towards his outstretched tummy. "Come on, sweetie. Can you move for us?" Rei opened his mouth to tell Nagisa that it was useless but then it happened. He felt a little movement. It wasn't much but it was something and that something proved that this was really happening. Katsurou chuckled and lightly patted Nagisa's belly.

"I think the baby wanted everyone to stop arguing."

"Yea. Rei, can you please talk to your mother? I'm tired of fighting her."

Nagisa was so exhausted from this fight. It was always the same old tired argument; she would tell him to leave Rei, Nagisa would refuse, she would start to say horrible things to him and make her hatred of him known and wouldn't stop until Rei's brother had to reel her in. He was tired of this fight and he wanted it to end. Not just for himself but for the baby and the children he was going to have with Rei in the future. He needed Rei to talk to her and end this once and for all. If there were anyone who could end this, it was Rei.

Rei nodded and kissed his husband's forehead. "I cannot face her right this second but I will end this, Nagisa."

"Promise?"

"You have my very word," Rei confirmed as he gently captured Nagisa's lips in a tender kiss. Nagisa kissed back and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. He was happy that Rei was going to talk to his mother. It wasn't going to be as soon as he would like but having Rei's word made him feel better about it. Katsurou sensed that everything was alright and saw that the couple needed to be alone together.

"Alright, I'm getting the hell up outta here. I got work in the morning and there's some leftover takeout with my name on it." Katsurou said as he was leaving. Rei broke away from Nagisa and watched as Katsurou was leaving.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner? I'm making curry."

"No, I don't wanna intrude. We're still meeting for a proper dinner, though." Katsurou said as he left the apartment.

Rei looked at Nagisa who just laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips. The blue-haired man returned the kiss and placed his hands on Nagisa's hips. Nagisa slowly broke away from the kiss and looked into Rei's eyes and saw the love in his purple orbs. He loved Rei with all his heart and would do anything to stay with him. They had been through so much recently, it would be a tragedy for them to separate over this matter. Rei smiled sweetly at him and kissed his nose.

"I love you so much," Rei whispered. "I never want to lose you."

"You never will. We should probably eat dinner before the stove catches fire."

Almost immediately, Rei released Nagisa and ran to the stove and turned it down before taking their meal off the stove. Nagisa laughed a little as he sat down at their dinner table and waited for Rei to serve their dinner. Nagisa leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tummy, trying to get the baby to move again. He smiled when he felt another flutter of movement under his hand. It felt so surreal. He couldn't believe that the baby was moving. The baby's movements just made this feel more real. Suddenly, the aroma of food brought him out of thoughts. He looked up to see Rei sitting down with his own dinner.

The couple ate their dinner as if they were out on a date. The table itself was set up like a romantic dinner with a rose in a vase in the middle of the table. The room was dimly lit to set the atmosphere and Nagisa felt as if they were out on a date. Between the two of them, there were loving looks and sweet nothings being whispered as well as a game of footsie under the table. After dinner, Rei and Nagisa cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Nagisa turned to his husband and smiled brightly at him.

"Dinner was delicious. It was so yummy!"

"Thanks but it's not as good as your cooking." Nagisa put down the dish he was washing then hugged his husband.

"Oh don't say that! You're cooking is very good! I could eat it all day!"

"Really?"

"Yea! I was going to have you cook a lot of yummy meals for me when I'm on bed rest. By the time the baby's born, they're gonna fall in love with your cooking!" Rei smiled and thought of a little version of Nagisa sitting at the table and eating his cooking. He smiled when he thought about it. Even though the baby isn't his, Rei was still excited to become a father. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and brought him close. Rei gently leaned his forehead against Nagisa's and stayed there.

"I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Rei-chan."

"Why don't you go and take a bath? I'm sure you've had a long day." Nagisa nodded and went off to the bathroom to take a bath.

After the day he's had, he needed to relax a little. He walked to their bathroom and started up the water in the tub. He let the warm water fill up tub until it was filled up enough. Once the tub was full of water, he got out one of his bath bombs and dropped it in the tub, watching as it melted in the water, changing the color. He began to get undressed when the door to the bathroom opened and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a pair of lips left a trail of kisses on his neck and shoulders. Nagisa turned around in Rei's arms and smiled at him.

"Mmm, you're very affectionate tonight. What's the occasion?"

"You've been working too hard and I wanted you to relax tonight."

"Oh, you're sweet. Do you want to take a bath with me? We've both had a long day and I wanna relax with my favorite cuddle buddy."

"My pleasure," Rei said as he got naked and stepped into the tub.

Nagisa followed Rei and stepped into the bath, leaning back against his husband. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa and held him close. There was a comfortable silence surrounding the couple as they sat in the bath together. Moments like these were going to be incredibly rare when the baby was born and they both knew that to be a fact. Nagisa was happy for the moments he had with Rei and he would miss it when he had this baby and the ones he would have with Rei.

Nagisa smiled a little when he thought about having children with Rei. The other day. during their lunch break, the couple talked about their future together and in that future, both of them saw children. Nagisa wanted to have four, counting the bun baking in the oven. He often thought of what they would look like, how they would act, and who they would take after the most. Nagisa always imagined their kids would mostly take after Rei since Rei does have some cute features a kid would benefit from.

As he thought of the future, he thought of how dramatically his life would change after he had this baby. No more going out on the weekends and partying. No more freely being able to swear as he did. No more alone time with Rei. That last one wasn't entirely true. He'd still have alone time with Rei but it would be kind of rare. They'd have to do it when the kids were asleep or drop them off at a friend's house. Then there was the matter of their jobs. They were both so busy with their jobs that they'd have to put the baby in daycare. Rei took Nagisa's hand into his and intertwined their fingers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How life will change after I have the baby. We won't be able to have quiet moments like this for a while."

"Yea, we're going to be so busy with them and we'll have to keep our eyes on them so they don't get hurt. I'm not going to lie, I'll miss these moments with you."

"I will, too. What do you think _our_  children will be like?"

Rei raised an eyebrow in question. "Where this coming from? You haven't even given birth to the one in your tummy yet and you're already thinking about having more." Rei asked as he rubbed Nagisa's belly. Nagisa bit his lip and blushed when he felt Rei rub his belly. He shrugged and cuddled more into his husband.

"I was thinking of what you said the other day about our future together and I started to think of our future children. What do you think they'll be like?"

Rei smiled and chuckled a little. "I imagine that we'll have a daughter who looks like you. She'll have your fluffy marshmallow hair but with my hair color and your eyes that are so full of life and love. She'll be a cheerful little ball of energy like her mother and she'll be a strong swimmer. What do you see?"

"I see your daughter and raise you a son with your smooth and silky hair, with my hair color, and eyes full of potential and determination that only you can have. He'll be as serious as his father and he'll be smart as well and join chess club in high school or follow in his father's footsteps and join the track team or the swim team, whichever comes naturally to him. What about the one I'm having? What do you think they'll be like?"

"If it's a girl, I can see her being the apple of her father's eye. A total sweetheart and a little heartbreaker. I think she would be a dirty blond with her father's eyes and her mother's cute little button nose and bright smile the lights up the entire room. She might be a basketball player or a tennis player. If he's a boy, I can see him as a mama's boy. Clinging to his mother and helping you around the house. He would probably have your hair and his father's eyes and end up being a little ball of energy like his mother. With all that energy he might follow his stepdad's footsteps and join track."

Nagisa smiled as he thought of those children, especially the last ones. "Why would the baby have their father's eyes?"

"He's got nice eyes and there's a chance the baby might inherit them."

"Yea, he does. Oh, Rei-chan, can you just imagine them running around here? Can you see them?"

Rei took a moment to imagine the children they just described. A boy and a girl plus the one Nagisa was having. He imagined himself and Nagisa running after their children as they learn to walk, reading stories to the children at bedtime, teaching them to talk, feeding them, changing diapers, helping them with homework, and every memory a parent can create with their child. He could hear their laughter and see them smiling and almost feel their love. Rei couldn't wait to get to that point with Nagisa but he knew they had to wait for it all to happen. For Nagisa, he would wait a thousand years for the life he was dreaming of. He kissed Nagisa's head and chuckled.

"Yes, I can. I can't wait for that future with you."

"Me neither. Do you think it's going to hurt when I give birth?"

"I imagine it would. From the way Makoto described it, it sounded like a puffer fish blew up inside of him and stabbed his organs." Nagisa frowned and hit his husband's chest lightly. He didn't need that oh so lovely imagery of a puffer fish stabbing his insides. Rei laughed and kissed Nagisa's head. "Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think it would bother you."

"No, the image of a puffer fish blowing up inside of me doesn't bother me at all when I have a little person growing inside of me. I'm just overreacting a little bit. You know, pregnancy hormones and stuff." Nagisa answered sarcastically. He sighed a little and drew shapes on Rei's chest. "Will you be there with me when I'm in pain?"

Rei brought Nagisa's hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I'll be holding your hand and letting you break every bone in it if you need to."

Nagisa laughed and ran his thumb over every bone in Rei's hand. "I don't wanna break your hand. How would you be able to help me with the baby with only one good hand?"

"I'll handle myself well o ye of little faith. Just watch."

"Fine, but one cry out of the baby and you won't hold them again until your hand is better. Deal?"

"Deal. Do you feel better?"

"Much better. I really needed this after the stressful day I've had what with work and your mother coming in. Ugh, I don't want to think about it. I'm supposed to be relaxing and I'm stressing myself out all over again." Rei rubbed his husband's back and kissed his forehead. Rei understood how stressed Nagisa felt when dealing with his mother and he wanted to fix that.

"I'll talk to her, I promise."

"I know you will, Rei-chan. God, I hope I don't end up being the kind of mother she is."

"You won't. You don't seem the type to be so overbearing and critical. You'll be a wonderful mother, I just know it." Nagisa smiled at that and yawned a little. He was starting to get tired. Rei rubbed his shoulder and nudged him a little. "Come on, let's get out of the tub. It's dangerous for you to fall asleep here." Nagisa yawned once more as he snuggled closer to Rei.

"Carry me to bed? I'm tired."

"But we'll have to dry off otherwise the sheets will get wet."

"We can air dry and change the sheets in the morning. I just wanna go to bed." Nagisa looked up at his husband with those puppy dog eyes that made Rei bend to his will. Rei tried to look away but he knew the Nagisa would keep looking at him like that until he got a yes. After a minute, Rei sighed and looked into his husband's eyes. Nagisa was so lucky that Rei vowed to love and cherish him. Rei rubbed his husband's lower back and began to move out fo the tub.

"Fine, hop off so I can get you to bed without dropping you."

Nagisa obliged and moved off of Rei so that he could get out. Rei carefully stood up and got out of the tub. He was dripping wet and trying not to worry about it. Nagisa stood up in the tub and wrapped his arms around Rei as the other picked him up like a princess or, in this case, a prince. Once Nagisa was secure in Rei's arms, he carried him to the bedroom and carefully set him down on the bed before crawling in next to him. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa from behind and caressed Nagisa's belly which caused the baby to move. Nagisa smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rei carefully turned Nagisa over onto his back and watched his husband as he slept. Nagisa always looked so beautiful when he was asleep and sometimes Rei couldn't help but take a picture. Tonight was not one of those nights where he took a picture of Nagisa sleeping. Instead, he just wanted to lay here with him and spend a moment with him. He looked at his husband's face which, though practically bathed in the moonlight, looked very beautiful and made his heart go a-flutter.

Every time he looked at Nagisa, he saw that little energetic blond that convinced him to join the swim club and in turn introduced him to the friends he had now. He saw that energetic boy that fell asleep on his shoulder on the train ride home. He saw the boy that changed his world and made him notice the beauty of swimming. He saw the aura he was, and always will be, attracted to. He saw all of that whenever he looked at Nagisa and he will never get tired of seeing that. Now that he looked at Nagisa, he saw the love of his life and the mother of his future step-child and his future children.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this life and I wouldn't be looking forward to the future we're sharing together. Thank you for giving me that, Nagisa. I love you." Rei finished as he kissed Nagisa's temple and relaxed in bed.

Nagisa turned over in his sleep and turned to face Rei, burring his face in his husband's chest as he cuddled into him. Rei smiled and wrapped his arms around him, being careful not to harm the baby. He looked over to Nagisa and thought about how lucky he was to have Nagisa in his life. Nagisa could have had anyone he wanted but he chose Rei. He had many chances to leave Rei for someone else and he didn't take those chances. He stayed and for that Rei was grateful to him.Rei closed his eyes and fell asleep with thoughts of the future on his mind.

The troubles they were having a couple months ago were something Rei wanted to move on from and something Nagisa wanted to move on from as well. For the most part, they moved on from their troubles but the final piece to the puzzle was for Rei to talk to his mother. Rei knew that would be a hard task, especially when he tried to talk to his mother back when he first started dating Nagisa. She wouldn't listen to him then and Rei didn't think she would listen to him now but for Nagisa and their future together, he would do this. Rei closed his eyes and fell asleep with thoughts of the future on his mind.

* * *

 ~The Next Morning~

* * *

Rain taps the window as Rin woke up with Haru safely snug in his arms. Haru was lying on his right side with his back pressed against Rin's chest. Rin smiled as he kissed Haru's head and rubbed Haru's tummy. It was the weekend meaning they both had the day off and they were allowed to stay in bed for a while. Rin turned over to look at the weather outside. He saw that the sky was a dull yet depressing gray as the rain taps against the window. Rin smiled a little when he saw the weather. Days like these relaxed him a little, especially when he was worrying about Haru and the triplets.

Rin looked at the photo he stuck in the window. It was Haru's latest sonogram photo. At the last appointment, they found out that Haru was pregnant with a set of triplets. When they came home, they talked about the new discovery and their worries for the future. At the end of the conversation, Haru asked him something very vague and kind of weird, even for him. Haru asked Rin to promise that if something went wrong during labor that he would choose to save the triplets instead of saving him. Rin agreed to it but he was scared about what he said. Rin didn't want to lose Haru and he didn't know if he would ever be okay with voluntarily letting Haru die so that their children could live.

He didn't know if he would be okay with that. He didn't want to live the life of a single parent. He saw how hard it was for his mother to be a single parent after his father died. Being a fisherman, his father was often out at sea but at least he knew he would see his father again. After his father died, he felt depressed. He felt a great despair that he would never wish on his children. If he chose to save his children, he would willingly allow them to feel the pain of losing a parent. That was a pain he never wanted them to know and it was a pain that he still felt sometimes when he thought about those days.

Even if they didn't know it right away from birth, they would feel that emptiness later in life and it would destroy them when they found out wat happened to their mother and why he isn't among the living. They could hate him. They could hate him for letting their mother die. They could even blame themselves for their mother's death. They could go into a depression greater than his own was. Rin frowned when he thought about the children growing up without a mother. He could never imagine it and, unfortunately, he would have to see it every day for the rest of the triplets' lives.

Rin was shaking just thinking about how he would have to explain this to their children. He would have to explain the promise he made to Haru. He would have to tell them that he would have saved Haru if it weren't for the promise. Rin hated breaking promises. He hated to break promises, especially ones he makes to friends and family. He wanted to honor Haru's wishes but he didn't think he would be able to, especially since he was facing what he knew to be the last months of Haru's life.

Haru stirred in his arms and turned over in his sleep. Rin took a moment to stare at his face for a moment. It was relaxed, almost as if he had no care in the world. His mouth was slightly open and there was some drool leaking out as gentle snores left him. Haru's hair was messy in a very adorable way that Rin loved. The redhead moved it out of the way and kept watching Haru sleep. There was no reason to think this far into the future at the moment. Haru was still here with him and nothing bad was happening to them.

Haru woke up slowly, opening his blue eyes and wiping the drool away. Rin found it cute as he smiled and began peppering kisses all over Haru's face. Haru grabbed the pillow and put it in between himself and Rin which caused the latter to laugh. He sat up and got a better look at Haru who was still looking a little groggy. Note: a pregnant Haru is not a happy Haru in the early morning hours. Rin ran his fingers through Haru's hair as he watched the other wake up.

"Hey, there, grumpy. Did you have sweet dreams?"

Haru chuckled sleepily and carefully sat up next to Rin. "Yea. How about you?"

"You were in my dreams last night. They were that good." Rin said as he took Haru's hand and kissed it.

Haru rolled his eyes and took his hand back. He leaned back against the headboard and rubbed his outstretched middle. He was only three months along and he looked like he should be six months along. He was scared of dying and not being able to watch his children grow up like he wanted to. He was worried about Rin having to raise their little ones by himself. Haru wanted to stay on the positive side of things but there was so much at risk with this pregnancy that it was hard to stay positive. Rin leaned over Haru's stomach and placed gentle kisses all over it.

"Daddy loves all three of you. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you."

Haru laughed a little and lightly patted his belly. "Rin, I don't think they developed ears to hear that yet."

Rin looked up at him and laid his head against the baby bump. "It doesn't hurt to start talking to the triplets right now." Rin sat up on his knees and took Haru's hands into his own. "When you were pregnant before, I read one of the baby books and I remember it saying that if we start talking to them now, they'll know our voices when they're born. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yea, it would be awesome. What are we going to name them now that we know I'm having triplets?"

"I still like Sakura and Kaede for two of them. I just don't know what to name the other one."

"We'll figure it out. We have time." Rin nodded and kissed Haru's hands before capturing Haru's lips in a sweet kiss. Haru kissed back and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. The shark got an idea and pressed his tongue against Haru's closed lips. Haru slightly parted his mouth, allowing Rin's tongue to enter his mouth. Rin let his tongue explore Haru's mouth as his cold hands crept up Haru's shirt. Haru gasped at the cold contact but soon warmed into the touch.

Rin smirked at Haru's reaction as he broke away from Haru's lips and started to kiss and nip at his neck while his hands rubbed up and down Haru's back. Haru moaned and tilted his head more to the side. He was beginning to feel aroused and it didn't escape Rin's notice. Rin smirked and bit Haru's neck, leaving a shark ring on his neck. Haru moaned louder and pushed Rin off his neck. Red eyes looked deep into blue eyes. Rin could see the lust in Haru's eyes, the want, and need for him.

"I need you, now," Haru whispered as he took Rin's hand and placed it on his semi-erection. Rin smirked and began to rub it slowly which caused Haru to move his hips up into Rin's touch. They haven't done this in a while and it felt so fucking good.

*RING*

Haru and Rin groaned when they heard the doorbell ringing. Just when they were getting into it someone just had to come! Rin sighed as he kissed Haru and pulled away from him to go answer the door. Rin hated to be interrupted, especially when he was about to have sex with Haru. The doorbell kept ringing as Rin walked to it. He looked down at the bulge that started to form in his pants. Oh well, whoever it was would just have to deal with it. Besides, it didn't look too noticeable.

Rin opened the door to see Gou with her hand on the buzzer. He smiled a little and let her in the house. They don't see each other often anymore because they were both busy with their jobs. Rin always wondered how she could stand to plan weddings and deal with a bunch of indecisive brides and grooms. He would be very frustrated with the job and go bald from stress before he was thirty. Then again this was Gou. She loved weddings and it was fun for her to plan them, something Rin would never understand.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rin asked as he closed the door.

"I need your help with making the invitations for Makoto's wedding. He wants ribbons on the invitations but he can't decide between turquoise and emerald so I have to make twice as many invitations to see which one he likes best." Gou said as she went to the main room and dumped out the invitations, two pairs of scissors and ribbons onto the table. Rin whistled when he saw all of it.

"Damn, that's a lot of invites. How long is this going to take?"

"Three hours at most."

"Alright, let's get started," Rin said as he sat down at the table. Gou sat down next to him and showed Rin how to do the invitations the way Makoto wants the invitations to look. After the little demonstration, they started to work on the invitations in silence.

An hour into making the invitations, they hadn't made a dent in the pile since Makoto decided to invite so many people to his wedding. Gou looked at her brother who was oddly quiet. Normally, Rin would have been complaining by now but he was silent. His eyes were focused and his lips were pulled down in a deep frown. Gou placed the finished invitation into the small finished pile and looked over at her brother as she grabbed another one. Something was wrong with him and she had to know what it was.

"Rin, is there something on your mind?"

Rin looked at his sister and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why does it feel like there's something wrong here?"

"Haru and I were getting into the mood when you got arrived."

"Oh, my gosh, Rin! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Rin laughed, "I don't think Haru will mind at all."

"Speaking of Haru, how's the baby? Are they doing well?"

"Haru and the triplets are just fine." Gou choked on her spit when she heard the word 'triplets' leave her brother's mouth. She looked at her brother in shock and watched as he kept making the invitations. She couldn't believe that she was going to be an aunt to a set of triplets. She squealed a little and jumped up and down a little.

"Oh, Rin! That's so wonderful! Are you excited?"

"Yea, I'm really excited," Rin answered with a dull, almost sarcastic, tone. Rin was trying to be excited about the triplets, he really was, but with what Haru asked him to do, he could not find it within himself to truly act like he was excited. He could, no, he will lose Haru when the babies are born. Haru's going to die because of the promise he made to him. Rin doesn't know how he'll be able to live without Haru. Haru was his world and Rin didn't want it to end like this and certainly not this soon. Gou noticed the tone in Rin's voice and looked at him seriously.

"I don't think you are. What's wrong with Haru having the babies?"

Rin put down the invitation and sighed heavily, trying to keep the tears from coming to his eyes. "Haru's going to die giving birth to the triplets."

Gou inhaled sharply as she felt her heart beating fast. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with Haru?"

"No, at least I don't think. Yesterday when we got home after finding out he was having triplets, he made me promise him that if something goes wrong when he's giving birth and the doctors tell me to choose between him and the triplets that I'd choose the babies over him."

"Are you going through with it?"

"I have to, what other choice do I have? I can't choose Haru over the triplets, he wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost more children. He practically lost it when he lost Kiyoshi. You went to the funeral we held for Kiyoshi and you saw how he was when we buried the baby. God, after he came home from the hospital I thought he was going to kill himself out of grief. I don't want my children to grow up without their mother. I don't want them to know the pain of losing a parent like we do."

Gou frowned deeply when she remembered how broken Haru was after losing the baby the first time around and how messed up Rin was. She didn't want to see them like that but she didn't want to have to attend Haru's funeral long before she had to. She looked at Rin and saw that he was starting to cry. Gou took him into her arms and held him close. She thought about her little nieces and/or nephews growing up without Haru and living through that pain. She lived through that pain when their father died, she didn't want to see her brother's children living through the exact same pain.

"Have you tried to talk to Haru about it?"

"No. I can't do it. I can't talk to him about it, I don't want to face a reality I already know." Rin quietly sobbed. "I'm going to lose him, sis. I'm going to lose my little mermaid."

"Then make his last months worth it."

Rin broke away from his sister's arms and looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "What do you mean?"

"I mean instead of despairing over the inevitable, make his last months alive worth it in any way you can and make happy memories with him so that you'll have good stories to tell your children." Rin wiped his eyes and nodded. He knew his sister was right. He had to make the most of his time left with Haru and he couldn't do it thinking about the inevitable.

"You're right. I have to do that. Thanks, Gou." Rin sniffled as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"What are sisters for? Now quit your crying and help me with this."

"I wasn't crying!" Rin frowned as he went back to making the invitations. Gou laughed and went back to making the invitations as well. She hoped that things would be alright for her brother. She didn't want to see him lose the love of his like like this. Knowing her brother, this would be very heartbreaking for him. Still, there was nothing she could do but hope for the very best outcome. Unknown to the siblings, Haru had been listening to their conversation the entire time.

Haru frowned as he quietly tiptoed back upstairs and went to the bathroom to run a warm bath for himself. He went downstairs to see who what was keeping Rin. When he saw Gou was here, he figured he would go back upstairs and let the siblings bond a little, but, then he heard Rin talking about the triplets. He heard Rin's fears, heard how he really felt about the triplets. Haru felt somewhat guilty about the situation. He'd asked Rin to let him die and raise their children on his own, something that Haru now thought of as unfair.

It wasn't fair to leave Rin tasked with raising their children, knowing that Rin knew the pain of losing a parent. Haru knew what he was leaving behind and he knew what it would do to his children. He wanted to stay with them, to watch them grow, but, it would not be possible. He didn't want to relive the pain of losing a child. He wanted the babies to live and if he were to sacrifice himself to ensure that, he would. Haru had hoped that Rin would have understood that well. Rin was as devastated as he was when the miscarriage happened.

Haru undressed and stepped into the bathtub, carefully sitting down and leaning back, letting the water engulf him. All was quiet in the bathroom except for the sound of the water moving a little with Haru's body shifts and rain tapping against the window. He thought about the impending future. He was scared and he tried to look on the optimistic side of things. Maybe he would live. Maybe this little family would get that perfect happy ending after all. Haru tried to think of it but with everything the way it is and knowing his luck, he knew it would never happen.

Blue eyes stared at a shaky reflection in the water. Haru was confused and conflicted. His mind was made up, he knew he wanted the triplets to live no matter the cost. Even though he will never meet these children or hold them in his arms, he loved them very much. He also wanted to live. He wanted to live until old age got him surrounded by his family. He let out a sigh. He would have to find a way to leave an explanation for Rin and the triplets before he passed away. His heart sank a little when he thought about Rin.

Rin didn't know too much about Haru's request but Haru sort of felt as though he owed Rin an explanation. He should have let Rin know the moment he asked. Then again, this was Rin. Rin knew the pain of losing a parent and he knew the pain of losing a child, both of which were very sudden. Now he was learning the pain of losing a lover. Haru knew he had to let Rin know, but, he couldn't find it in himself. If Rin knew about this, he would probably try to convince Haru to have an abortion. If Haru were younger he would welcome the idea with open arms but now he didn't want to consider it, let alone think of it. He knew what it was like to lose a child and he would rather die than see history repeat itself.

"Haru, I'm coming in."

Haru slowly looked to the side of the tub and saw Rin walking in and kneeling down next to him. Haru smiled a little at him and sat up more. "Who was that at the door?"

"It was Gou asking me to help her with Makoto's wedding invitations. We finished some of them but we need another pair of hands. You in?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll make you a nice, big omelet with cheese, mushrooms, and those peppers you like."

Haru felt his mouth water at the thought but he had a couple more ingredients that would make it much better. "If you add in some mackerel and some peanut butter, you've got a deal." Rin grimaced at the thought of Haru actually eating that but he tried to smile at his boyfriend and nodded.

"Yea, I'll put that in for you. Need help getting out?"

Haru didn't answer as he just held out his hand for Rin to take. The shark smiled as he stood up and took his dolphin's hand, pulling him up out of the tub. Haru carefully stepped out of the tub and proceeded to dry himself off and get dressed. Once he was dressed, he went downstairs to the main room while Rin went to the kitchen to make his omelet. Gou looked at him and smiled as she put down an invitation.

"Hey, Haru. How are you doing?"

"I'm well and so are the babies. Did Rin tell you that I'm having triplets?"

"He did! Congratulations on the babies, Haru! I'm sure you and Rin will have your hands full. Do you guys have names for them yet?"

"We liked Sakura and Kaede when we thought I was having one and we still do. We just don't know what to name the third one."

"You'll figure it out. Did Rin tell you what we were doing?"

"Yea. How are we doing Makoto's invitations?"

Gou demonstrated how to make the invitations and Haru followed her along, making the invitations the exact same way she did, even redoing some of the invitations Rin did. As he made the invitations, Haru began to think of marrying Rin. It would be nice to do before he dies but Haru felt that it was better to leave Rin as a boyfriend than as a husband. It probably wouldn't hurt as bad that way, or at least Haru thought. He didn't know what it felt like to lose a boyfriend or a husband and he never wanted to know what it felt like to be widowed.

Haru desperately wanted to talk about this with someone but there was no one to talk to. It was that he didn't trust anyone, he knew that his friends and family would probably end up telling Rin and they would argue over whether or not to keep going through with this pregnancy. Haru internally frowned when he thought of the day when Rin found out. There was going to be screaming, yelling, anger, and tears. Haru could see the fight happening now and he was dreading that day. Hopefully, Rin understands why Haru didn't tell him and that he wasn't too angry. Haru didn't want to die with Rin being mad at him and the triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I had to do a bunch of research on second-degree burns and kept rewriting everything so that it would make sense and have an ending that didn't look like shit. I hope you guys likes it and if you did, leave a comment or kudos before you go. If you want to be notified of any and all future updates, please subscribe to the story! I'll see you when I upload the next chapter! Bye~!


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru go on a date, Sousuke gets his shoulder surgery, and Rei finds out something interesting about Katsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I haven't posted in, like, two months but I was involved in my school's musical and so much crazy shit happened but like I said, I can't be glued to my laptop 24/7 but between the long waits between chapters, I will be writing chapters little by little. Without further ado, let's start up Chapter 8!

Rin sighed nervously as he fiddled with his tie. Tonight is date night for him and Haru, something they've both needed in light of recent events. Rin decided to take his sister's advice and make Haru's remaining time on earth a damn good time and have precious memories with him before he dies. While it was sad that Haru will die, Rin wanted to make the most of it all so that he'd have some good stories to tell his children as well as more memories to comfort him on those long nights when he finds himself missing Haru. He placed his hand in his pocket and touched the velvet box. He'd been planning to do this for a while and he felt that tonight was the night.

Rin had it all planned out. He essentially recreated their first date. On their first date, Rin convinced Sasabe to keep the swim club open late so that they could have a romantic dinner by the pool. It was a nice, candle-lit dinner with sweet whispers and loving gazes exchanged between the couple. After dinner, they swam a lap in the pool and one lap later they went to see some horror movie about this guy who was stuck in some neverending nightmare and killed his own daughter in a moment of what Rin assumed was pure insanity. After the movie, they went to the beach and stayed there for a while until Rin made the first move and kissed him then the rest was history.

Things, of course, were different this time.

Instead of coming with him, Haru was going to meet him here and they were going to have dinner together by the pool again. They weren't going to swim again because Haru is not in any condition for it, the most they can do is dip their feet in until it's time to leave for the movie. The horror movie they first saw wasn't playing anymore but there was a mermaid movie Haru has been dying to see for the last month so Rin figured that for the sake of recreating their first date, he would sit through it. After the movie, they were going to have a nice long walk on the beach until Rin stops and proposes.

The redhead took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, looking at the ring he planned to give to Haru tonight. The ring was a silver band and on either side, there were two little things of sapphires on either side to match Haru's eyes and a heart shaped diamond in the middle. He even coughed up the extra for an engraving inside the ring that said, "For my little mermaid." Before he got here, he went the old-fashioned route and asked Haru's parents for their blessing to which Mrs. Nanase said, "Of course you can marry Haru!" and Mr. Nanase said, "You didn't have to ask us for permission to marry our son. We see you as part of this family." He smiled at the ring and put it back in his pocket. When he saw this ring, he knew it was the ring he would propose with. Hopefully, Haru will say yes tonight.

*PING*

Rin took his phone out of his pocket to see that Sousuke texted him to let him know that they were here. Rin smirked and put his phone away so he could light the candles on the dinner table and dim the lights. He stood next to the table and waited until Haru walked in, blindfolded, with Sousuke leading him to the table. Sousuke was dressed up as a butler while Haru just wore an oversized sweater and some pants. Rin blushed a little as he started to feel overdressed.

Sousuke led Haru to the table and took the blindfold off. Haru opened his eyes and saw Rin standing at the table wth a gentle smile on his face. He blushed and saw how Rin was dressed then looked at what he was wearing. Rin walked towards his boyfriend and took his hands into his own, holding them in his own and kissing them sweetly. Haru kissed him back and slowly broke the kiss to look into his boyfriend's ruby eyes. Rin looked back into Haru's sapphire orbs and slowly brought his hand up to caress Haru's cheek.

"You look handsome," Rin whispered lovingly.

"Not as handsome as you. I feel so underdressed."

"You look fine, I'm the one that got overdressed, I'm wearing my good suit." Haru laughed a little and sat down at the table. Rin sat down across from Haru and the two stared at each other while Sousuke poured some sparkling cider into their champagne glasses then went to go cook their meal. Haru leaned on his hand and smiled at his boyfriend. He's got to be planning something special for tonight, there's no other way they would have a date here.

"So why all this fancy stuff? Is tonight an anniversary I don't know about?"

"No, I just wanted to have a nice date with a special surprise for you at the end."

"I hope it's not swimming. I'm not in any condition to swim." Rin laughed and shook his head.

"There's no swimming involved tonight but it's gonna be a night you won't forget."

"Let me guess; you'll show me a sight I've never seen before?"

"In a sense, now let's shut up and enjoy each other. It's all about us tonight."

Haru smiled and looked around the pool, remembering their first date. Their first date was here and Haru remembered everything perfectly. Eating dinner here, swimming, going to a movie, a long walk on the beach, their first kiss. Haru remembered it all. He took a sip out of his glass and looked around the pool area. A sense of nostalgia overcame him, not just from their first date but the day he met Rin and every day they spent together at this pool. He started to wonder if the babies would take a shine to swimming like he and Rin did.

He started to imagine three kids, three little copies of him and Rin, swimming in this pool and making friends with the other kids. He imagined them being on a swim team and going to competitions with Rin, Gou, and their other friends and family cheering them on from the stands. He imagined one of them, if not all three, being Olympic swimmers and winning gold medals. He imagined it all for his babies. Sadly he knew he would never see it but it was nice to dream about it.

A warm hand touched his own, causing Haru to snap out of his little daydream. Haru blinked and looked at Rin who was smiling at him and holding his hand. Haru blushed a little and took a sip of champagne. He saw the look in Rin's eye that let him know that he was in love with him and probably thinking of the same thing he was. Haru intertwined their fingers together and let his hand stay there for a while. Tonight was about them, he didn't want to think of the impending future. This was the time to enjoy what was left of his life.

Sousuke served them their dinner and the couple ate. During dinner, there were sweet whispers and loving glances exchanged between the couple. Rin even cracked a few shitty puns that made Haru laugh. Overall, this dinner went almost the exact way the first one did. After they ate, the two went to the pool and dipped their feet in while Sousuke cleaned up everything. The reason Sousuke was there was because he's the only one with a car and Rin didn't want to have to call a bunch of taxis to get them.

Rin held his hand and looked at him. "How did you like dinner?"

"It was wonderful. You should start taking cooking lessons from Sousuke."

"Why would I take lessons from him when one of the best chefs in Iwatobi is sleeping in the same bed as me and having my children?" Rin asked sweetly as he placed his hand on Haru's belly. Haru chuckled and laid his head on Rin's shoulder as he looked out at the water on the pool. The water looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining down on it. It made him long for the days when he cared about nothing else but the water and how he felt in it. He tilted his head a little to give Rin a peck on the cheek.

"Rin, could you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Swim for me. I want to see you swim again."

Rin chuckled nervously and pulled on the collar of his shirt. "I don't wear my jammers everywhere like you used to and there aren't any towels for me to dry off with. I don't even have my swim cap or my goggles on me!"

"You could swim naked and you can air dry." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Haru?"

"You've done it before! Come on, Rin. Swim for me?"

"I dunno. I kind of didn't plan for this."

"Please? For me?" Haru begged with a pout and big puppy eyes. He just wanted to see Rin swim again because he may never get to see him in the water ever again. Rin sighed and nodded as he stood up to take his clothes off. He hissed a little once the cold air hit his naked body. This is for Haru, Rin told himself, this is for Haru. He set his clothes off to the side then stretched a little. He felt so weird and so awkward swimming naked but this was for Haru. Rin smiled at his boyfriend as he stretched.

"What am I swimming?"

"100m freestyle. Figured I should give you something easy because you haven't been swimming in a while, old man."

"You're so good to me, baby," Rin said as he gave Haru a peck on the lips.

"Swimmers, get into your starting positions," Haru said in a way an announcer at a competition would. Rin chuckled as he did what Haru told him. Once he was in position, the memories flooded back to him. The smell of chlorine, the quiet murmurs of the crowd as they watched him, the other swimmers around him, even the way his goggles felt around his head came back to him. It's been years since he's done this and it all feels so strange. "Ready!" Haru raised his voice. Rin focused on the water and tensed a little. "On your mark... get set... GO!"

Just like that, Rin launched himself into the water. From Haru's perspective, Rin looked stunning when he dove in. It was like watching the most majestic hawk take flight. He hasn't seen this in a while and it made him miss those days. He thought of their babies swimming again and wondered if they would get the same thrill out of swimming that he got. Maybe they'll quit after the first year, maybe they'll keep going until they can't keep it up anymore. He will never know.

Soon enough, Rin was finished with it and he stopped where he finished in the pool and panted heavily. He hasn't done that since high school. Damn, he felt out of shape. As he panted he looked at Haru who was applauding him. Rin smirked and swam under the barriers to where Haru was. He came up for air in front of Haru to see the other staring at him. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru and laid his head on Haru's lap while the other stroked his hair.

"How'd I do?"

"You did well. Still as good as I remember."

"Thanks. You know, there's still some time before we have to leave for the movie. We could have a little fun." Rin said with a smirk as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Haru tilted his head to the side and leaned back on the palms fo his hands.

"What kind of fun? I can't swim, remember?"

"Silly Haru, I meant this." Rin purred in a seductive manner as he gently pried Haru's legs open and unzipped his pants. Haru blushed and squirmed a little as he felt some blood rush to his cock. They were really going to have sex in the pool. While he couldn't deny that it was sort fo a fantasy of his for the longest time, this was hardly the time nor the place. He bit is lip to stifle the moan as Rin began to dig his cock out from his underwear. Haru felt more rushing to his cock and reached his hand down to start touching himself but Rin slapped his hand away with a growl as he looked up at him.

"I'm gonna take care of that for you. Just enjoy this while you can." Haru nodded and Rin resumed what he was doing. Rin placed a trail of chaste kisses all over Haru's cock, purposely missing the tip of it. Haru groaned as he kept himself up on his hands. Rin was just dragging this out to fuck with him.

"Rin... please!" Haru begged.

They haven't done anything like this in a while. The last time they tried to get frisky, Gou came over to work on Makoto's wedding invitations. Now they were uninterrupted and able to properly finish up. Haru moaned as he felt a flat tongue lick a stripe on his cock. He put one of his hands on Rin's head and placed his legs on Rin's shoulders. Fuck it felt so good right now. Rin kept licking him like a lollipop before taking all of him in. Haru's breath hitched when he felt a warmth around him as Rin bobbed his head at a steady rhythm.

Haru gasped and moaned as his legs started to feel like jelly. It feels so fucking good! He thought as his legs began to shake. Rin had the kind of power that made him go from his usual stoic self to a moaning, panting mess in zero seconds flat. Haru tangled his fingers in Rin's hair and gripped tight which earned him a moan from his boyfriend. The vibration on his cock almost made Haru cum right then and there but it was gonna take more than one little moan. Rin realized this, too, and kept doing what he was doing.

Haru carefully laid down on his back and raised his hips a little. Rin placed his hands on Haru's hips and held them down so Haru couldn't move. The black-haired man whimpered and moaned more as he felt Rin moan against his cock. Rin bobbed his head and deep throated his cock which practically drove Haru fucking nuts, especially when Rin was holding his hips down. Haru felt as if he were going to cum soon. His breathing quickened and caused him to tug on Rin's hair harder.

"Rin! I'm gonna cum!"

Rin began to suck the tip of Haru's cock while he used one hand to stroke him. The latter moaned louder and he couldn't take it anymore. He would have liked the moment to last but that kind of shit was for another night when he actually gave a fuck about letting the moment last. He came in Rin's mouth and panted heavily as he came down from his high, his legs and hips shaking a little. Rin chuckled and pulled away from his boyfriend and getting out of the pool.

He got out of the pool and stretched while Haru watched him. Moments like this made him think of the life they could have had together had they gone into swimming. He would have gotten to see Rin stretch like this every day. They would be able to go into the water and swim together like they had planned years ago. Haru smiled and thought of his children again. Maybe they could live out the dreams their mommy and daddy once had. Rin saw that Haru was out of the pool and smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yea. Kind of disappointing Sousuke didn't watch, though. I would have liked to see his face."

Rin laughed. "You're cruel."

"Maybe that's why you love me."

"Hey, do you ever think about where we'd be if we had kept swimming?"

Haru pressed his lips together as he nodded. "Of course I do, but, I'm kind of happy that we didn't."

"Why?"

"We're together and that's all I ever wanted."

"It's all I've wanted, too," Rin whispered as he gave Haru a peck on the cheek and helped him get dressed then put his good suit back on. They made themselves look presentable and not like Rin just gave Haru a blowjob in the pool they used to swim in. As if on queue, Sousuke came into the room and led the couple to his car. When everyone was in the car, Sousuke drove to the movie theater and, luckily for them, he remembered how to use a GPS correctly and they make it there in no time at all.

Sousuke let the couple out and went off to park somewhere else while the couple went inside. Rin already had their tickets because he bought them earlier so all they had to do was walk in and get them ripped before they went into the movie. They got their tickets ripped and went into the viewing room that was showing the mermaid movie Haru wanted to see. They walked into the room and took two seats somewhere in the center. The lights dimmed to darkness and the movie began.

The movie began innocently enough with a young man telling the story of how he met his mermaid lover with a stunning visual aid of the mermaid saving his life and bringing him back to life after he drowned. It showed their friendship together and how the mermaid wound up living in his bath tub and how he has to hide her from the rest of the world. The entire plot of the movie was him hiding her and keeping her safe while she figures out how he could repay his debt even though it was very fucking obvious. Somehow Haru wanted to see this cheesy movie but for him, Rin will sit through it.

As the movie progressed it became clear that what the mermaid wanted was to stay with him forever and be loved by him. Haru could relate to her wish well. He wanted to be with Rin forever and he wanted Rin to love him forever. He knew he had that but it wouldn't be for as long as he wanted. In three or four months, Haru will die giving birth to the triplets and there was not a thing he could do about it. Haru took Rin's hand into his and intertwined their fingers as he laid his head on Rin's shoulder. He wanted to be like that mermaid.

After the movie was over, Rin escorted Haru out of the building and into Sousuke's car. Once they were buckled in, they were on their way to the beach where they had their first kiss. When they arrived at the beach, the couple got out of the car and took a walk on the sand. They both held hands and Haru looked out to the sea and saw the way the moonlight looked on the water. It was beautiful and made Haru think of a mermaid swimming in the moonlight with no one around. If Haru were a mermaid, he would definitely do it.

"So, what did you think of tonight?" Haru smiled a little and leaned on his boyfriend.

"It was perfect. You recreated our first date perfectly. I don't know what could possibly make this moment better."

"I know something that can make this moment better."

Haru raised his brow in question as Rin stopped and got down on one knee in front of him and take out the velvet box. He opened it to reveal the ring he bought for Haru which caused the latter to gasp as he looked at the ring. "R-Rin... are you-"

"Proposing? Yes, I am. I know there isn't that much time left for you but I believe in miracles and I have hope that you'll live and we can get married. These last eight years have been the best of my life and I want to have many more years with you. I know that we've had horrible moments recently but we can move past it together. I'm rambling a bit and what I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me and be my little mermaid?" Rin held out the ring for Haru to take and waited for his answer. Tears came to Haru's eyes as he reached out for the ring with a trembling hand but he quickly withdrew it as he backed away from his boyfriend.

"I can't do it, Rin. I can't marry you." Haru whispered through his tears. Rin frowned deeply as the pain fo rejection stabbed his heart and blew up the butterflies in his stomach.

"W-why not?"

"Rin, I am going to die. As soon as we get married and settle into that life, I'll die and you'll be left alone with three remnants of me."

The redhead quickly stood up. "We've been living that life for eight years! There's nothing to settle into. If it's time you're worried about then we can elope right now. All I've got to do is get Sousuke drive us to some quick wedding chapel with a priest and we'll be married in ten minutes. Sousuke could witness it and-"

"Rin stop it!" Haru yelled with a cry. He looked into Rin's ruby-colored orbs with his own sapphire ones glistening with tears. "I don't want to elope and I can't marry you. It may have seemed like we were married the last few years but we weren't. Marriage is its own battlefield and once we get used to it, I'll be dead and you'll be a widow with three mouths to feed, a stack of hospital bills, and funeral expenses. Do you really want to go through that?"

"If it means having you as a husband, I will."

"You don't mean that. There's no way in hell you're crazy enough to want that."

"I mean it. I love you, Haru, and I want to marry you even if it's only for a short time."

"You've told me plenty of times how hard it was for your mother to lose your father. Do you really want to go through the suffering your mother had to deal with?"

Rin opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it. It was very hard for his mother to lose his father. He remembered how often he saw her crying over their wedding pictures and the deep depression she had after the funeral. He imagined himself like that with his children. He imagined himself crying over their wedding photos, not being able to look their children in the eyes because they'll remind him so much of Haru and not being able to get out of bed in the morning. He also imagined working himself into an early grave to give them everything they need. Luckily his mother never died, but, he was always afraid it would happen to him. Rin shook his head and sniffled a little. He didn't want to deal with that.

"No. I don't want that."

"And you won't have that. I would rather you lose me as a boyfriend than a husband or a fiance. I think it hurts a little less that way."

"But it still hurts because I love you with all my heart and soul. I wanted to marry you and be your husband. I still want that."

"I know you do and I want that, too, but now isn't a good time. Maybe if I live through the delivery then I'll reconsider but, we're perfect the way we are now. There's no need to change it."

Rin nodded and put the ring back in his pocket. He felt a little humiliated that he got rejected but at least they were still together. He sighed a little. It would have been nice to get married but Haru didn't want to get married and Rin could not force him to be his husband. Rin smiled as he wiped away the tears that managed to escape Haru's eyes. He should appreciate the time he has left with Haru instead of trying to achieve a life goal he wanted to complete.

Haru smiled through his tears and sobbed a little. He wanted to marry Rin. It was all he ever thought about when he realized that their love was forever. He wanted so badly to say yes but logic and reason won, telling him that the happiness would be temporary and Rin would only get hurt in the end when he died. The wedding and all this trouble Rin went through for him would be wasted. He felt as if it would hurt worse to lose a spouse than to lose a boyfriend. He had a little optimism that he would live but from what the doctor said, there was no room for the very word.

"Hey," Rin whispered, "let's not let this ruin our night. Where's my kiss? We had our first kiss here on our first date."

Haru laughed as he wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and crashed his lips against Rin's. Rin immediately kissed back and kept the kiss going for a moment before they broke the kiss when the need for air came up. They smiled at each other and walked back to the car. Other than the rejected proposal and argument that happened after, the night was exactly like their first date. In the back seat of the car, Rin and Haru were holding hands while Haru laid his head on Rin's shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

On the way home, Rin thought about the inevitable day. He didn't want to think about it but it was all that was on his mind lately. When you're losing the love of your life, of course, that's all you're going to think about until it happens. After it happens, you're only going to think about the love of your life and how much you miss them. Rin knew that after a period of grieving, he would end up finding someone to fill the hole Haru will leave behind and help him raise the triplets. Rin hated the idea of moving on from Haru.

Haru was the only one for him, the only one Rin could ever truly love. Haru made him happy with his very presence and he cheered him up when he was sad. Haru was that one light in the darkness that somehow made everything seem as though it were alright. Rin didn't want to lose that light and no one could be that light that he needed. He looked down at Haru, the love of his life, and thought of the near future. Soon this moment would be nothing but a sweet memory. Soon Haru would never be nestled in his arms anymore.

"Rin, we're here." Sousuke's voice broke Rin out of his thoughts and the redhead realized that they were home. He didn't want to disturb Haru so he got out of the car then carefully lifted Haru into his arms and began to carry him to their home. Sousuke stopped Rin. "Do you want me to carry him?"

"No, but you could take my key out of my pocket and open the front door for me so I could get into the house."

"Not a problem." Sousuke grinned as he put his hand in Rin's pocket and got his key out. They walked up the stairs that led them to the house. "So, what did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to. He would rather die as my boyfriend than my fiancee or my husband."

"I did try to warn you that he'd say no."

Before the date, Rin told Sousuke what was going on with Haru and his plans to propose. Sousuke tried to tell Rin that Haru would reject him but Rin did not listen to him. Sousuke couldn't imagine losing Makoto to childbirth. He couldn't imagine losing Makoto to anything in general. Many nights found him silently praying that he died before Makoto did so that he wouldn't have to live through the grief of losing the love of his life or that they will die in each other's arms. He looked at Haru and frowned deeply.

They may have gotten off to a rocky start but over the years they managed to get along with each other for Rin's sake and sort of became friends. Sousuke hated the thought of losing a friend. The closest he had ever been to losing a friend was when Rin went to Australia. He's never gone through the pain of losing a friend and now here he was, about to lose his friend in a matter of months. He hated the thought of his best friend's children growing up without their mother around.

They made it up to the house and Sousuke unlocked the door for Rin to get inside and carry Haru in. Sousuke placed Rin's keys on the hook before he took Haru out of Rin's arms and held him so that Rin could toe his shoes off. When Rin was done with that, he took Haru's shoes off his feet then took Haru back as he gave Sousuke the look that he had everything. Sousuke nodded and left the house but not before locking the door. Rin carried Haru to their bedroom and undressed him to change him into his pajamas, being careful not to wake him up. Rin should start practicing this now since he'll be doing this when the triplets are born.

After he changed Haru out of his clothes, Rin got out of his suit and Haru's jammers and changed into his own pajamas. After he changed, he climbed into bed next to Haru and pulled the covers up on the both of them and wrapped his arms around Haru. He placed his hand on Haru's belly where their children were currently growing. He couldn't wait to be a father but he was scared of raising them on his own. With his job, he was scared as hell of dying and he was also scared of being able to take care of them properly. Maybe if he hired a full-time live-in nanny or asked his mother to live with here with them, it wouldn't be so hard.

"Rin..." A soft whimper came. Rin's heart skipped a beat as he heard Haru and felt his hand on his own. Rin kissed Haru's shoulder and pressed himself closer to Haru's back.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I said no to your proposal. You know I love you and I would have said yes in a heartbeat, right?" Haru cried. Rin frowned. He hated the sound of Haru crying. It was a sound that was about as heartbreaking as a crying puppy. "I want that life, Rin. I want it so much, but, we can't have it because I'm going to die. We can't have our perfect happy ending. We can't be married and raise our family like we planned. I'm sorry for it all, Rin."

"Shh. Don't apologize Haru. I know we won't get married but you were right earlier; we're perfect the way we are now."

"I feel the same way you do. It would be better if we were officially married, though."

"It would, but, why not pretend we're there?"

Haru let our a humorous laugh through his tears. "What purpose would that serve? What would we even call ourselves? Boyfriends? Life partners? Husbands?"

"We could still call ourselves boyfriends. We can have promise rings and pretend that we're married."

"We'll have to pick out a pair of rings and I'm pretty sure you blew through your last paycheck with the engagement ring."

"I know a place where I can get 'em cheap. We can go next weekend and I'll let you pick them out, okay? We won't be married but we can promise to be faithful to each other until death. We can do that, right?"

"You know we can." Rin smiled as he heard the laugh in Haru's answer. He took Haru's left hand and kissed the finger where the engagement ring would have gone.

It wasn't an engagement ring that gave him the satisfaction of knowing that they will have a future together, but, it was something and he knew that he could not ask for anything better. Haru smiled to himself as he intertwined his own fingers with Rin's. This moment right here, Haru was glad they could share little intimate moments like this and he wouldn't trade it in for anything though he often wondered what it would be like to be married to Rin.

They say marriage changes a couple but Haru would not know how they would change. Maybe it's the fact that they have rings to show off their status as a couple. Maybe it's because they vow to be faithful until death. Maybe it's one person for the rest of their mortal life. Maybe it's the promise of forever, even after death tears them apart. Haru did not know exactly how marriage would change them but he knew he will have to ask Nagisa or his own mother about what it feels like. Still, he wanted that life with Rin and even though he will not have it, nothing is stopping him from dreaming of it.

"I love you, Rin. I'll love you even when I'm gone."

"I love you, too, Haru. You're my world." Rin whispered sleepily as he kissed Haru's cheek. Haru snuggled against Rin and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth enclosing all around him. Rin's breathing provided a sweet lullaby that gently lulled him to sleep. Rin followed him to the realm of sleep shortly after Haru did when he knew his love would be okay until morning.

* * *

~Early the Next Morning~

* * *

Sousuke woke up to an alarm clock that he set at an unusual wake-up time. He took his phone off the table next to him and turned off the alarm as he sighed. Today was the day of the fucking shoulder surgery. He hissed in pain as he put his phone back on the table. He should have planned that out a little better. He looked to his left side and saw that Makoto was already out of bed and getting dressed. Sousuke frowned and sat up in bed, thinking that Makoto might have been up all night worrying about him and this damn surgery.

He swung his legs out and got up from the bed to wrapped his arms behind Makoto as he stuck one leg through a pair of overalls. Makoto stopped and relaxed in Sousuke's arms with a pleasant smile on his face. The couple looked at each other in the mirror. They were both thinking about the surgery and neither of them could get it out of their heads. Sousuke was nervous as hell about having to get more work done on it and Makoto was trying to figure out how he'd handle Sousuke and Shiori since both of them had to be taken care of. Sousuke placed his hand on Makoto's belly and tried his best to smile at him.

"Don't stress out too much. It's bad for the baby."

"I can't help it. I've gotta take care of you and Shiori until both of you heal. I'm gonna have to feed you guys, give you a bath, drive around for you, help you with your exercises when you're not in PT, take care of Shiori's hands and so much stuff. I can't help but be worried about it all." Makoto finished putting on his overalls and clipped the buttons that held them up. Under his overalls, he was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with black stripes. Not to mention that Makoto was also wearing his glasses. Sousuke smirked and ran his hands down Makoto's sides and placed them on his hips.

"You should wear your glasses more often. You look cute in them."

"Stop it, you. You're supposed to be getting ready to go to the hospital."

"Do I have to?" Sousuke whined.

"If you don't want to drop the baby and let your shoulder completely give out, then, yeah, you have to."

"Fine," Sousuke sighed, "I'll get clothes on. You go wake Shiori."

"She's awake, dressed, and watching something in the living room until we're ready to go. Do you need any help getting dressed?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll meet you downstairs." Sousuke smiled as he kissed Makoto's cheek. Makoto smiled back and left Sousuke alone in their room.

Sousuke sighed as he examined his shoulder in the mirror. It was still purple but it looked a hell of a lot worse. _Damn!_ He thought as he turned away from the mirror to look through the dresser for some clothes to wear. From the drawer, he got out his light blue button up and a pair of black jeans with some shitty yellow socks someone gave him as a joke. He got dressed and took his phone off the charger. He looked himself in the mirror and examined himself. He looked at his beard and shrugged, deciding he could skip a shave today. Not to mention the bedhead was workable. He shrugged as he left the bedroom to go to the living room.

When he got downstairs, Makoto was looking through a bag he had while Shiori was watching television and trying not to doze off on the couch. Sousuke chuckled and sat down on the couch next to his daughter and pulled her to his side, letting her rest there and begin to go to sleep. The other night he did ask her if she wanted to go to her grandparents' house but she said that she wanted to be the first person he saw when he got out of surgery and wasn't loopy anymore.

Speaking of the surgery, he and Makoto took the time to sit her down and tell her that the medicine Sousuke will have to take makes him a bit loopy, not to mention that his shoulder will not be easy to work with for at least a month. He already told his father that he would be having surgery done on his shoulder so his father is making him start his new job the day after Mother's Day so that he had some time to recover from surgery before jumping into work. Shiori crawled into her father's lap and yawned.

"Tired?"

"It's too early, Papa. I wanna go back to bed." Shiori answered sleepily as she lay against his chest.

"I know. Look at it this way; you'll get to sleep on the way to the hospital and when you get home you can take a nap. Sound good?"

"Yea."

"Everything's here," Makoto said as he closed the bag he packed up and faced his family on the couch. He walked over to Sousuke and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sousuke said as Shiori got off his lap, allowing him to stand up and walk to the door with everyone else.

They walked out of the house and got into the car. Makoto was driving the car since Sousuke could not for obvious reasons. On the way to the hospital, Sousuke was watching Makoto out of the corner of his eye and thinking about the surgery and the inevitable PT he'd have to go through. With how fucked up his shoulder is, he's gonna have to through some pretty tense physical therapy. Makoto was going to have to help him with the physical therapy when he was at home and take him to physical therapy.

He looked at Makoto and thought about how much he's going to have to do for him until he recovered. Sousuke admired his patience through this. If he were in his position, he'd have someone else take care of the family but Makoto chose to take care of them. He'll have to do something special for Makoto when he got better. Soon enough they arrived at the hospital. While Makoto was talking with a receptionist, Sousuke was getting ready for surgery.

Anxiety pooled in Sousuke's stomach. He was nervous as hell about this surgery. He knew nothing would happen but the nerves still tugged at him. He stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply. Sousuke thought he was done bothering with his shoulder but here he was, getting ready to go into what he hopes will be the last time he ever goes into surgery for his shoulder. He heard a light knock at the door and saw Makoto and Shiori enter. Sousuke smiled at them and looked up at Makoto who began to weave his fingers through his hair.

"Hey," Makoto softly greeted.

"Hey," Sousuke greeted back.

"You nervous about the surgery?"

"I am, but, I'll be fine. It should only take a couple weeks for me to recover from surgery but more months to go through physical therapy."

"We'll get through it. We get through everything."

Sousuke smiled and looked at their daughter who was shyly clinging onto her mother's leg. He found it cute that his daughter could be so clingy with him and Makoto. "Hey, what are you hiding behind Mama's leg for?"

Makoto looked at his daughter and patted her head. "I think she's a little weary of you being in a hospital bed. Remember last time?"

Sousuke's face fell a little as he remembered the last time he was int he hospital. He could have died from his injuries and left his family to fend for themselves. He was glad he didn't but unexpected things happen and the fear of him dying one day lingered on. He understood his daughter's fear and though he could not do anything to get rid of it, he could comfort her and reassure her that nothing bad would happen. He held out his hand for her and beckoned her to his side. Shiori slowly walked up to his side and looked up at him with her green eyes that, though showed worry, still held all the light in the world.

"Nothing bad will happen to me, Shi-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Shiori frowned. "What if something happens? What- what if you die?"

"I won't die."

"How do you know?"

"The kind of surgery I'm having isn't life-threatening. The worst that can happen to me is getting an infection which would cause my entire arm to be amputated and even that is impossible. That is how I know I won't die." Shiori's frown deepened and she looked away, feeling silly for worrying so much. "Shi-chan, can you look at me?" Shiori looked up at her father and he saw the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "I understand it's scary for you to see me like this but you have to believe me when I say that I'll come out of that operating room alive, okay?"

"Okay. I believe you, Papa!" Shiori beamed brightly as she hugged her father. Sousuke smiled as hugged her back and kissed her head.

"There's the happy little girl I know."

"Hey, Papa, I just remembered something."

"What is it, sweetpea?"

"Do you remember-"

"Yamazaki-san, we're ready to begin surgery." A voice interrupted.

The voice belonged to a nurse who had come to take Sousuke away to the operating room. Sousuke gave Shiori one last hug before Makoto lifted her off the bed so that the nurse could wheel him out to the operating room. Makoto and Shiori waved him off until Sousuke was out of sight and they went to the waiting room to wait. The room itself was almost empty except for a few seats taken by some loved ones. The mother and daughter took a seat by the window that gave a beautiful view of the horizon and showed off the sunrise in a very beautiful way.

Makoto took out his tablet and some headphones for Shiori so that she can watch something on Netflix while he knit some stuff for not only his own baby but for Haru's triplets and Nagisa's baby. He still couldn't believe that all three of them were pregnant at the same time. It was almost kind of surreal now that he really thought about it. He never thought he'd have kids, let alone be pregnant at the same time as his friends. He smiled knowing that their children were going to get to grow up together in this little family they created.

As he knit the first hat, he thought about this little family they had. Even though everyone was different and had problems, they were still close and they still came together when they needed to. Makoto knew they'd have to come together when... no. He couldn't think about that now. At the moment Sousuke was getting work done on his shoulder and he brought his knitting here to keep himself occupied with knitting, not occupied with disturbing thoughts of his best friend lying in his coffin. He inaudibly sighed as he continued knitting.

It felt like he was losing his brother. He and Haru knew each other since they were in diapers and they've spent nearly every day with each other since they first met. It broke his heart when he first found out that Haru would die when he gave birth. Makoto understood well that we all have to go at one point as is the circle of life dictates but he didn't understand why it has to happen so damn soon. Makoto didn't want to have to attend his best friend's funeral long before he had to; not to mention Haru was leaving behind three babies who would not meet their mother.

Makoto shook his head and returned his focus to his knitting. He couldn't think too hard on this, especially with a tiny human growing in the uterus his body created. He didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on the baby and this time around, he would like to avoid it as much as possible. He looked up at the nearest clock and saw that only five minutes passed by. It felt like thirty minutes went by. Oh well, Sousuke did say that it would take a while for the doctors since he messed up his shoulder so bad. He had plenty of yarn to keep busy. Hopefully, time would pass faster.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

Within three hours, nothing happened. No update from a doctor, no word from anyone. All that happened in the room was a couple doctors coming into the waiting room to give some people grave or happy news about a family member who was getting surgery, either life-threatening or benign. Makoto found it frustrating but he was also happy that nothing bad was happening to Sousuke or, at least, nothing he knew about. He sighed as he looked at the things he had made for the babies. He made five hats and was about to start making baby booties.

Makoto put his knitting in his bag before he stretched and yawned. He looked at the clock and saw that three hours had passed since they arrived. Still no word on Sousuke or how the surgery is going or maybe how it  _went_. Makoto frowned as he looked at the doorway to the waiting room where a doctor or a nurse should be coming any minute to tell him how the surgery went. Still nothing. Hardly even surprising. He looked over at Shiori who had fallen asleep while watching something at some point. He chuckled and shook his daughter awake.

Shiori awoke with a start and looked around the room while Makoto stifled a laugh as he took the headphones off his daughter's ears. Shiori yawned and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep stuff out of them. Afterward, she kicked her legs back and forth in an effort to wake her legs up since they had somehow fallen asleep. Makoto quietly laughed as he watched her wake herself up. She must have been a little too deep into her sleep.

"Mama, why'd you wake me up?" Shiori asked though her voice was a little bit slurred by sleep.

"You were asleep a little too long. Papa should be getting out of surgery soon."

"How long's he been in there?"

"Three hours so far. It shouldn't be too long before Papa's out." Shiori nodded and lazily focused her gaze on the terrible talk show that was on the TV. Makoto yawned and silently wondered if everything was going alright in the operating room. Sousuke's been in there for a little while. Then again, he knew it would take a while since Sousuke messed up his shoulder pretty bad. Still, it was taking a little too long.

Thirty minutes later, a doctor came in and walked towards Makoto which caused him to automatically stand up. The doctor's face was neutral so Makoto neither knew if this was gonna be good or bad news. "Your fiance's surgery was a success and he's in a bed at the moment. The pain he was experiencing was the result of a bone in his shoulder breaking. He should heal within the next month or so. Until then, he should not do any heavy lifting or operate heavy machinery so you'll have to take care of him."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course but be warned, when he wakes up he'll be coming off the anesthesia. We also gave him some painkillers to dull the pain so he'll be pretty out of it."

"Thank you, again. Come on, Shiori. We're gonna go see Papa." Shiori got out of the chair and followed Makoto to Sousuke's room, keeping in mind to stay close to him so tat she would not get lost. The mother and daughter walked down the white corridor leading to Sousuke's room and on the way they saw entire families saying their last goodbyes and other patients hooked up to various machines. Makoto felt a chill up his spine as he remembered that Shiori was in that position not too long ago. He hopes he will never have to see that again anytime soon.

When they made it to Sousuke's room, they saw that he was still asleep. Sousuke's shoulder was wrapped up in white bandages and there was an IV in his left arm with a cannula connecting him to an oxygen tank. Sousuke himself was shirtless which kind of made him look like a bad boy who just got injured in a fight. Makoto smiled when he saw his fiance's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He smiled as he pulled up a chair next to Sousuke's bed and took his hand into his while Shiori climbed into his lap. Makoto instinctively wrapped an arm around his daughter to keep her from falling out of his lap.

Slowly but surely, Sousuke awoke with a groan. He felt his shoulder pulsing like a heartbeat after an intense workout. He was very confused. Where is he? What is he doing here? He felt a hand lightly squeeze his own and looked over at his left side and saw a man sitting in a chair with a child sitting in his lap. The man was hot as hell, especially with the glasses. He had these beautiful green eyes that made the room seem brighter and a really nice smile that would win in any smile contest.

"Do you have a name or can I call you mine?" Sousuke asked with a slur from the drugs he was given. The man snorted then broke out into a laugh.

"My name is Makoto, your fiance, and this," Makoto pointed to their daughter. "is Shiori, our daughter." Sousuke blinked and looked at the man and the child carefully. Now that he looked at them, Shiori looked very similar to Makoto, almost as if she were the female version of him. His eyes teared up a little and he took his hand back from Makoto to wipe away the tears. Shiori frowned and looked at her father.

"Papa, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, sweetheart. I'm just so happy that I have a family. Wait, when did I adopt you?" Sousuke cried then asked with little to no transition period. Now that he thought about it, she didn't look a whole lot like him and if she did, he could not see it.

"I was never adopted, you're my real papa!"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Makoto. "How? You're a guy, aren't you?"

"I am a guy. It's a long story but the short version is that I have a weird gene that allows me to have a uterus which lets me have children. It's very weird and would take a while for me to explain but the bottom line is Shiori's our biological daughter, no surrogate or adoption involved, and I'm pregnant with our second child."

Now that he looked at Shiori, she did look a little bit like him, especially around the cheek area. She had those chubby cheeks that Souske wanted to pinch. Sousuke reached out his hand and pinched his daughter's cheek which caused her to whine and try to push his hand off with her own bandaged hands. Sousuke frowned when he saw that his little girl's hands were injured. He let go of her cheek and watched as she puffed her cheek out.

"Papa! That hurt!" The girl whined.

"How'd your hands get injured, sweetie?"

Shiori held her hands up and smiled a little. "There was a fire at my school the other day and I stayed in the school to find my friend, Yukiko-chan, and she was trapped under a beam. I had to hold it up for her long enough so that she could crawl out and it burnt my hands really bad."

"My little superhero. I'm so proud of you."

"Nice to see you're up." A doctor said as he came into the room. Sousuke watched as the doctor checked his stats and scribble stuff down on a clipboard then turn to his family. "He's good to go home today. Just make sure he doesn't do any heavy lifting or operating heavy machinery. It is imperative that he does not put any pressure on his shoulder so when he goes to sleep, have him either on his back or propped up against pillows. I would let him sleep on his left side but I'm scared he'll turn over on his right some point during the night. I've also prescribed some painkillers to take some of the pain away."

Makoto blinked at all the information thrown at him. "Okay. I'll be sure to do that, thank you."

"Great. I'll send a nurse in here to unhook your fiance and help him get dressed then wheeled out to your car." With that, the doctor left and Makoto smiled at his husband and kissed his temple.

"Here that? You're coming home today?"

Sousuke smiled. "Yay! I've been waiting to come home since I got here."

"You starting to come around from the anesthesia?"

"I'm still somewhat out of it but I'm coming around."

Makoto looked a little skeptical. "Was Shiori adopted?"

Sousuke raised his eyebrow in question. "No. She's our biological daughter; you're her mother and I'm her father. I mean, look at those cheeks! Only a Yamazaki has chubby cheeks like that." Shiori pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from her father.

"My cheeks aren't chubby."

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetie. It's just some baby fat that hasn't gone away yet." Even when Shiori was in the hospital after she was found, her cheeks were still a little chubby, even though they looked hollow enough for her to pass as a character in a Tim Burton movie.

"Why'd you ask me that just now, anyways? Did I think that Shiori wasn't mine when I woke up?"

"You thought she was adopted and I had to explain that she was ours. I was just making sure you were really coming around."

A nurse came in and unhooked Sousuke from the IV and helped Makoto get Sousuke dressed in his clothes. She even gave him a sling to rest his arm in it so that he would not move it around too much. After Sousuke was dressed, he was put in a wheelchair and wheeled downstairs while Makoto and Shiori went ahead to get the car. Sousuke stared down at the sling his arm was in and hoped that this was the last time. He didn't want to have any more trouble with his shoulder. He knew he was far from done with his fucked up shoulder but that didn't stop him from hoping.

When he made it outside, Makoto was waiting for him with the door to the passenger side open and helped him get into the car. Once Sousuke was in the car and buckled in, Makoto closed the door and got into the driver's side then drove off. Sousuke still felt out of it and it felt as if the entire world was some huge cloud surrounding him. It basically felt like some static TV show. The images were blurred as hell but he was able to clearly hear the voices. Sousuke closed his eyes to rest for a bit. It would take a bit for him to get home.

* * *

~Later in the Day~

* * *

Rei knew he should not be doing this when there's so much he had to do but his reasoning was justified for a good cause. He wanted to know if there was anything he should definitely know about Katsurou. Currently, he was sitting in the lab, looking up anything he could find of one Sekigawa Katsurou. Rei felt a little guilty for this, especially since Katsurou seems like he has a squeaky clean record, but, he had to know if he could really trust Katsurou like Nagisa does. Rei licked his lips and frowned when he thought about Nagisa.

Nagisa seemed to fully trust his child's father but Rei couldn't find it in himself to do the same. He was not the type of guy to fully trust someone on the first meeting. He needed time to see what lied beneath the surface. It made him feel bad for not trusting Nagisa's judgment but he was too naive! Nagisa blindly trusted people without ever diving deep into finding out who they are. Nagisa would have to work on that when he had the baby because there was no telling what kind of people he would allow around them.

He'd looked up people in the database for reasons that weren't work related before. Sousuke found out he was a father because he did this, why did it feel so different now? Maybe it was because he never had to do this to someone he sort of knew, maybe it felt like he was violating someone's privacy. No matter the reason, he had to take a look at this guy and see if there were any skeletons he was hiding in the closet. Rei stared at the name on the monitor and felt it mocking him, testing him, egging him on to press 'enter.' He wanted to trust Nagisa's judgment, he really did, but, he had to do this.

Rei shook his head of any doubt before hitting the 'enter' button on his keyboard and letting the computer do its job by looking up any and all records of Sekigawa Katsurou. It took a moment because the system has been down for a while. When it finished loading, Rei's eyes were on the screen. He saw the general information like hair color, eye color, height, weight, and all that jazz. What he really wanted was the interesting bits: arrest records and it looks like he's got a few.

A double-click on the records and Rei now looked at five arrest records. Two of them were for assault, two for possession, and one for theft. Rei looked at the mugshots and frowned deeply. His step child's father was a delinquent. He did not know how to feel about it. On one hand, Katsurou seemed like he had his stuff together but on the other hand, he might still be running with the wrong crowd. Rei took the necessary documents and printed them out. He stared at them and wondered how we would bring this up.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Rei-chan?~"

Rei jumped and looked to the door to see Nagisa laughing a little while holding a bento. He gathered the papers he printed and put them into an empty file folder before walking over to his husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Some gross work stuff you don't need to hear. Let's go to my office." Rei lied as he led Nagisa to his office.

The couple made it to the other's office and sat down at the desk. Nagisa sat in Rei's lap and opened up the bento he made. It was their leftover dinner from last night with some fruit on the side. Rei smiled at the food and dug right in with his chopsticks. He would always admire Nagisa's skill to make food taste fresh, even if it has been sitting out for at least a day. Rei kissed his husband on the cheek before he continued to eat his lunch. Nagisa smiled and cuddled close to his husband.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Nagisa."

Nagisa smiled. "I'm glad you love it. So, what's new in your world?"

"Other than impending parenthood and the feeling of being a lucky someone's husband, nothing's really new."

"And who's the lucky someone you're referring to?"

"You may know him. He's got these beautiful pink eyes, curly blond hair, the most beautiful smile, a kind spirit. He's also really energetic, the best cook I know, and he's cooking a bun in the oven." Rei whispered lovingly as he rubbed Nagisa's belly. The latter giggled and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and nuzzled his neck.

"He sounds like a sweetheart."

"He is a sweetheart and I love him with everything I have."

Nagisa squealed and peppered kisses all over his husband's face. "I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too! *kiss*" Rei laughed and finally met Nagisa's lips, both of them engaging in a loving kiss that lasted for a moment. When they broke apart, they looked each other in the eye and sighed in content, loving the idea of being in each other's company. Rei reached a hand up and caressed Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa smiled and leaned into Rei's touch, placing his own hand on Rei's and turning his head to place a small kiss in the palm.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Rei stated. He truly wished they could stay like this, in their own bubble, away from the rest of the world, forever. Nagisa took Rei's hand off his face and intertwined their fingers together.

"Me too," Nagisa agreed, "So what were you looking at when I came in?"

"Some arrest records for a recent cadaver that came in. He was around our age and in his last few years, he racked up arrests for assault, theft, vandalism, and possession."

Nagisa frowned. "God, I wish you didn't just tell me that. Now I'm gonna be even more scared that the baby will fall into the wrong crowd." Nagisa was already about his baby falling in with the wrong crowd and now that Rei told him about this cadaver, he was even more scared. Rei rubbed Nagisa's lower back and pulled him a little closer.

"Hey, we'll teach the baby right from wrong and I'll show them some cadavers of people who died from overdose and gang related crimes so that they won't get in with the wrong people."

"Bun-Bun's not even here yet and I already know you're the type of father who uses their job to scare the shit out of the kids."

Rei faked a gasp and put his hand over his mouth in a dramatic fashion. "Nagisa! No cursing in front of the baby!"

"They didn't even develop ears yet!" Nagisa laughed. Rei laughed, too, but, after the laughter died down, Rei began to think of Katsurou's arrest records. He sighed a little before he took his glasses off to clean the lenses.

"So, what would you do if someone close to you has been arrested for some violent crimes in the past?"

Nagisa pressed his lips together in thought. That was kind of a hard question for him to answer. "I always look for the good in people and get to know the person I see in front of me, not a criminal. Then again, if it was a crime that involved abuse of any caliber or murder, then I wouldn't associate with that person any longer. It would just involve a lot of thought and trust on my end. I should go, you've gotta eat your lunch and then get to work."

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Nagisa smiled and kissed Rei's cheek before getting out of his lap and leaving.

Rei hated to see Nagisa leave but loved to watch him go. Rei continued to eat his lunch and took out the file with the arrest records and stared at them, contemplating and trying to form an opinion of him. From the file, he saw someone who was reckless and a criminal but then he thought of the man he saw a couple of nights ago was more responsible, more caring about his child's future. Maybe he changed since the arrests or maybe he's still trying to break away from that life.

No matter the case, Rei was not going to bring this up with Katsurou or tell Nagisa about it. He went digging around in someone's past and uncovered some skeletons not yet discovered. Rei figured he would at least wait for Katsurou to bring it up himself. He placed the file in his desk drawer and continued to eat. Maybe Katsurou would use his arrests and storied from his time in holding as a way to scare the kid into staying on the right path. All he had to do was trust that his step child's biological father had his life together.

* * *

~Later that Night~

* * *

Hours later, Sousuke woke up in his room, sitting up against a mountain of pillows. He looked around and the lights in the bedroom were lit. He tried to move his light shoulder but winced in pain as he remembered he just had surgery done on it. Sousuke tried to move but he felt a weight in his lap and looked down to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring up at him and into his very soul with a neutral expression. Sousuke stared back at his child, not moving. Silence reigned over the father and daughter before Shiori opened her mouth.

"You look like shit." Shiori bluntly stated which caused Sousuke to snort.

"I feel like it, too. Do you talk like that at school?"

"No, but there's no other word I can use to describe how you look."

"Don't let your mother or anyone else hear you swear. You're too young to say words like that." Sousuke groaned as he tried to rub the space between his eyes in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache. He's gonna have to take something for his headache. "Did Mama carry me all the way up here from the car?"

"No. Mama had to call Ojii-san and Jii-chan to carry you here," Shiori explained.

"Oh, really? Are either of them still here?"

"They carried you! Jii-chan said he was too old to carry you to your room and Ojii-san said he started getting memories. Jii-chan left because he had a meeting to go to but Ojii-san's still here and Obaa-san came over with the twins. Oh! That reminds me; I should probably go tell Mama you woke up." Shiori said as he carefully climbed off of her father's lap and ran downstairs to the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch and talking to her grandfather about some stuff. She tugged on her mother's pant leg to grab his attention.

"Is he awake?"

"Hai."

Makoto stood up from the couch and ran upstairs to the bedroom and cried a little when he saw that Sousuke was awake. He couldn't contain himself as he rushed to his fiance's side and gathered him in his arms as best as he could without causing damage to his shoulder. Sousuke grunted a little but then realized it was Makoto and placed his hand on the back of Makoto's head and let him stay there as he sobbed as he held onto him tight. Sousuke kissed his tear-stained cheek and held him there, repeating comforts to him.

After Makoto was done, he crawled up on the bed and straddled Sousuke's lap and looked into his eyes. Sousuke reached up his left hand to wipe away the tears from his face. His angel should not be crying at all unless he's happy. Makoto smiled through his tears and laughed a little as he wiped his own eyes. Sousuke smiled back at him and brought Makoto's face closer to his own to give him another kiss which he happily accepted. Makoto broke the kiss and laughed.

"I'm so sorry I cried, I'm just so happy to see you're awake. Not to mention my emotions are all over the place."

"I can tell. Why were you crying?"

"You fell asleep in the car and you weren't waking up when I was shaking you. I had to call our dads to come and get you out because I can't do a lot of heavy lifting since I'm carrying your baby. You can't do that kind of shit to me while I'm pregnant, you jerk! What if our dads weren't free?! What would I do, then? Drag you in by your legs?" Makoto lightly hit Sousuke's chest while he was freaking out, being careful not to hurt Sousuke. The latter chuckled and grabbed Makoto's hands.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I won't do it ever again."

"You better not! Huh." Makoto blushed when he realized what position they were in and how fucking hot Sousuke looked. Sousuke didn't have anything on his chest and even though he was covered by the blankets on their bed, Sousuke was only wearing his underwear and he looked like he was an injured bad boy with adorably droopy doe-eyes and Makoto was the one who dressed his wounds. Sousuke tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"The position we're in. I could ride you if I wanted to."

Sousuke blushed a little once he realized it and felt Little Sousuke begin to stir up in his underwear. "Do you want to?"

"Not now, my family is here. Maybe tomorrow you can have a really good morning." Makoto teased, "For now, I'm gonna get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay."

Makoto kissed Sousuke again before he went back down to the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, he heard his daughter laughing and peaked his head in the living room to see Ren performing some amateur magic tricks that were making her laugh while his father watched. Makoto smiled as he began to remember the old days when he and Shiori lived at his parents' house. He'd never admit it, but sometimes he found himself missing those days. It was nice having his family come around, it feels as though it's been ages since they were all under the same roof.

"We should do this more often, we haven't gotten together like this in a while." His mother said.

Makoto nodded. "I know, especially since I'm pregnant again. I should get Sousuke's food, he's probably starving."

"No, no, you rest and relax with everyone else while I give my future son-in-law his dinner. Son-in-law. Hm. I never thought I would ever be saying those words so soon."

"I never thought I'd ever be here, getting married with another baby on the way. I guess it's true what they say: if you love something let it go and if it's true, it will come back to you. What I have with Sousuke is true love and I'm just so happy."

Mrs. Tachibana laughed. "I can tell. Hey, come to the kitchen with me. I have something to talk to you about and I don't want anyone to hear it." Makoto nodded and followed his mother to the kitchen. They had eaten dinner while Sousuke was asleep so all his mother had to do was put some leftovers on a plate for him. Makoto sat up on a counter and sighed a little, knowing that some bad news was coming up.

"What is it, Mom? Is there something wrong with you or Dad?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. There's a family reunion in June and your father wants you to come with Shiori and Sousuke."

"We're not going."

Makoto didn't want to go to the family reunion for various reasons, the biggest one being that every since he had Shiori, everyone looks at him like he is an embarrassment to the Tachibana name; not to mention the fact that they isolate Shiori from the other kids in the family and they constantly berate his parenting and belittle his role as Shiori's mother. He was afraid that since Shiori had been kidnapped last year and came back bruised and beat-up with psychological scars, they would have even more ammunition against him and Sousuke as parents.

He didn't want Sousuke to feel as if he were being judged and he didn't want Shiori to be isolated from her cousins or feel like she was a sore thumb. Makoto sighed a little as he rubbed his abdomen. He wanted to hope that they would act differently when they meet Sousuke and finally stop saying horrible things about him and his daughter. Maybe then they won't treat him and Shiori like a plague on the family. Then again, he's known them his whole life and he knows they won't change. He knows they'll find something to say, especially his aunt.

"Makoto, you really should come. They haven't seen you or Shiori in four years and they haven't met Sousuke yet."

"What? And let my family be the subject of ridicule? No thank you."

"They're family and you have to see them."

"They haven't treated me like family since I had Shiori and I highly doubt they'll change their tune when they find out about number two and about my impending marriage."

Mrs. Tachibana frowned deeply and looked at him. "Stop being stubborn. Besides, Sousuke should meet everyone and get familiar with the family."

"Yea, so that they can convince him not to marry me and get out while he's still young o-or commend him for his bravery in getting involved with me again."

"Can you at least talk this over with your fiance first before you say no? You are entering the union of marriage where two people become one and must talk to each other about every major decision to reach a compromise. The best way to get used to that is to start now."

Makoto pressed his lips together in a thin line. He knew his mother was right but he could not bring himself up to openly admit it. He was worried that Sousuke would see just how Makoto's family was and decide not to marry him just so that he wouldn't have to deal with them. Still, he had to talk to Sousuke about it all and see if he wants to go to the family reunion. Marriage was about a healthy communication and that was something they needed to have a good grip on.

"I'll talk to him about it later. There's no sense in making him think about something like this when he'd got a million things on his mind."

"That's all I ask. You're making the right decision." His mother said as she placed the food on a tray and left.

Makoto sighed and got out of the counter to look out the kitchen window. He looked out at the crescent moon and the stars that filled the night sky with a dull glow. He hasn't looked out at the night sky in quite a while. He can't remember the last time he saw the night sky like this nor remember what he might have been doing, but, he does remember a promise he made to himself by the crescent moon while writing about that day's events in an old diary he kept. He leaned against the sink and let out a shaky breath. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the reference I made in the first segment? Anyone? No? Okay, I'm not mad. Sorry if the SouMako segment was kind of rushed, I was like 10 when my mom had surgery done on her shoulder and I was stuck in the waiting room with my dad where I just wasted time on my DS. No, my dad does not know how to knit (though that would be fucking cool) I just had Makoto know how to knit because Makoto would definitely be the one to know how to knit. Anyways, next chapter should not take me too long since it's relatively short. I hope you liked the chapter and if you did leave me some kudos and a comment! If you want to be notified on when updates happen and don't want to click the refresh page every day then follow the story and if you want to see what else I'm gonna be up to then follow me! Until next chapter, bye~ :D


	9. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto reads his old diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a speedy update for once! This chapter is probably going to be the shortest one in the story. There will be short chapters in the future because there's gonna be more chapters where drama doesn't happen but they won't come for a while. Oh, funny thing, I actually cried a little while I was writing this. I don't know why but I did. Oh well, have fun with this chapter!

Quiet moans fill the room as the sun shines from the window, giving the pair of lovers a warm glow as they make love. Makoto was riding Sousuke while the latter keeps his hands on his hips and slowly rubs them as Makoto slowly moves up and down his shaft. Sousuke is laying down on his back as Makoto braces himself up with two hands on Sousuke's chest to keep himself from falling on his belly. Last night Makoto had mentioned riding Sousuke like this but they could not do it since Makoto's family was downstairs but he said he did say that he would give Sousuke a good morning. What a good morning it is.

Sousuke had woken up to light kisses all over his neck and collarbone before a weight placed itself on his lap and an erection began to poke his hip while a hand messaged him through his underwear, making him get hard. Sousuke was not one to ignore the obvious so he played Makoto's little game and ground his hips against the hand resulting in a sultry laugh and a light nip at a spot under his ear. From there, things escalated in the best way. The bed softly creaked from the way Makoto was moving. Sousuke lifted his hand to touch Makoto's face and caress his cheek.

Makoto leaned into the touch and placed his hand over top Sousuke's and kissed it gently as he moved a little faster. It wasn't too fast but it also wasn't too slow. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He wanted to memorize the way Sousuke felt, the way he felt with Sousuke. As much as he loved it when Sousuke fucked him senseless he wanted tender moments like this where they took it slow and take the time to show the love they had for each other. They were not saying much but by their actions, they were saying they loved each other very much.

Makoto's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Sousuke graze his prostate. He trembled a little and rode Sousuke a little faster which made the latter moan and tighten his grip on Makoto's hips. Sousuke loved this. He loved watching Makoto slowly come undone as he brought himself closer to the edge. Makoto threw his head back and moaned a little louder. Sousuke removed his hands from Makoto's hips and carefully sat up so that he could touch Makoto and whisper in his ear as he thrust his hips upwards to meet Makoto's hips.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful. I love you so much," Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck as he hid his face in the crook of Sousuke's neck, all the while being careful not to hit Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke reached a hand down to Makoto's untouched cock and began to give it some attention while he nibbled and bit at Makoto's neck. 

"I love you, too. I love you with all my heart."

Sousuke timed his thrusts with his own hand and took care of his pregnant soon-to-be hubby. Makoto felt the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last any longer. He tightened his grip on Sousuke and rode him faster to completion with a breathless moan as he came in Sousuke's hand. Sousuke followed soon after with a few more thrusts into Makoto. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes before untangling themselves from each other. Sousuke laid back down which made it easy for Makoto to get off of him and lay back down next to his fiance.

Makoto cuddled into Sousuke's chest, listening to his heartbeat with his left hand on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke placed his right hand on Makoto's wrist as he let his own left hand go through Makoto's hair. He kissed Makoto's forehead and smiled down at him. Moments like these remind him why he loves this man the way he does. Makoto smiled and pushed himself up to give Sousuke a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning."

"It was a very good morning. I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

"It's like I told you when we first found out I was pregnant; my sex drive increases so I'm open to just about anything."

"Good to know. I can't wait until you get chubbier with our baby. I'm looking forward to fucking your thighs." Sousuke purred seductively as he pinched Makoto's thighs.

Makoto blushed deeply and sat up. "What the hell?!" He practically screeched loud enough to wake the neighborhood. Was Sousuke planning something?! Sousuke laughed at Makoto's reaction and wiped the tears from his eyes. He really did love it when Makoto got really flustered. Makoto glared at Sousuke. "Do you have some kind of pregnancy kink, you horny bastard?"

"Come on, like Seijuurou didn't say he wanted to do that to you when you were pregnant the first time."

Makoto frowned at the mention of his ex-boyfriend and turned away from Sousuke. He still couldn't believe he helped Kisumi kidnap and torture his daughter and it's been a couple months since they were convicted. After he was sentenced to prison, Makoto never went to visit him and he never plans to do it. He couldn't look him in the face anymore. He was disgusted by the man and he could never find it in his heart to ever forgive him for what he did. Even though he never hit her, he still sat by and watched like a coward. Sousuke frowned with Makoto and looked at him in concern.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just started thinking about him and what he did. I still get angry when I think of him and I want to forget about him, forget that I was ever involved with him, forget that I ever wanted him to be Shiori's father and forget that I ever wanted a life with him. Is it normal to feel that?"

"He had a hand in kidnapping our daughter and he's part of the reason she almost died and why she has PTSD. It's normal to feel like that."

Makoto nodded. "I guess so. Anyways, he wasn't with me when I was pregnant. We got together four months after I had her and then, you know what happened." Seijuurou got mad at Makoto for not focusing on him, something Makoto will admit was his fault and tried to get Makoto to focus less on his daughter, something he could not do. Sousuke sat up and wrapped his arms around Makoto and kissed the back of his shoulder, his neck, then his cheek.

"Don't think about it too much, baby. He's in the past. I'm here."

Makoto smiled and leaned back into Sousuke's chest. "I know. I love you so much and I can't wait for our wedding."

"Yea. Our wedding. What are we going to do for the honeymoon?"

Makoto pressed his lips together in thought as he remembered that they never talked about their honeymoon. They have not talked about it because Makoto could not figure out whether or not he wanted to leave the country and if he did whether or not he wanted to take Shiori along. It would be nice for her to leave the country but she may not remember the trip when she gets older. Then again, that week was to be dedicated to just the married couple with no one else around.

Makoto wanted to have their honeymoon on a nice, tropical island with all the seafood he can eat and a nice view of the ocean; preferably after hurricane season. Then again he also wanted to go to Australia and go sightseeing with Sousuke during the day and spend the night looking out at the city of Sydney and seeing all of the city lights on the water as Sousuke has his arms wrapped around him. Or maybe they could rent a little cabin somewhere and spend a week in the great beauty that is nature. He didn't know what he wanted to do but he didn't really care as long as he was with Sousuke.

"I don't know. We have to figure out if we want to take Shiori with us before we decide where to go." Makoto reminded.

"We should take her with us. The three of us had never had a family vacation together and it makes sense with number two on the way."

"And what about Ken? You know he gets separation anxiety if Shiori's away for too long."

"We'll take him with us. I just have to look into pet-friendly hotels. If I can't find any how about a cabin in the woods by a lake?"

Makoto smiled. "That sounds perfect but keep in mind we'll have to make sure Shiori won't be able to hear certain... night-time activities. Namely, Mama and Papa time."

Sousuke smirked and nipped at Makoto's ear. "She's a heavy sleeper. We just have to make sure she doesn't walk in."

"You'll take care of that, I assume?"

"I'll take care of it the way I take care of you."

"Perfect. Hey, there's something else I need to talk to you about." Makoto said as he turned around to face Sousuke. His lips were in a smile that was a combination of nervous and sad and he also looked like he wanted to start crying.

"What is it?" Sousuke asked, now beginning to get worried.

"Last night, my mom told me that there's a family reunion coming up in June and my father wants us to come because it's been four years since they saw Shiori and I and they haven't met you yet but I don't want to go. At all."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Ever since I've had Shiori, they don't have a good thing to say to or about either of us and they treat us like a plague on the family," Makoto explained with tears forming in his eyes.

It's been like that since before he had Shiori. When he was pregnant with her, everyone tried to get him to put her up for adoption. They slut-shamed him and humiliated him every time they asked him if he really did know who the baby's father was. Not to mention they insulted his parents for letting him stay at their house. The biggest thing is that every time they're at a family gathering, they try their damn hardest to let them know that they aren't welcome in the family. They isolate Shiori from her cousins and they talk about his parenting style.

The last time Makoto was around them was horrible. One of his aunts works for an adoption agency and brought a couple looking to adopt to the gathering. The couple seemed nice enough but they were looking at Shiori and interacting with her a little too much. When the woman talked to Makoto, he learned that they were looking to adopt and reassured him that if he allowed them to adopt her, they would take good care of Shiori and send him pictures of her, everything clicked. His aunt was trying to get a couple to adopt Shiori without him knowing.

He remembers going up to his aunt with the couple and confronting her about it, in front of the entire family and loud enough for everyone to hear. She explained that it was very pathetic for a grown man to still live at home with his two-year-old daughter and have a full-time job at a coffee shop. She even tried to convince him that she was doing him and Shiori a favor and helping out a nice couple in the process. Makoto just shook his head and said something that he cannot quite remember before he took Shiori from the man and walked home where he cried for the rest of the day.

According to his father, his mother beat the crap out of her after he left. It made Makoto feel a little bit better but it didn't change his mind. After that day, he promised himself that he would never bring Shiori around the rest of his family for as long as he lived. They weren't a good family if they were going to treat him and his daughter they way they do. Even now Makoto knows that they sided with his aunt, even before his mother confirmed it for him. Now that it's been years and so much has happened in the last year, he wonders what they'll say now.

He wonders if they'll isolate her even more or if they'll have pity on her. He hoped they have pity on her and that they've changed. It's futile to think that way but no one can blame him for wishful thinking. He's always been an optimistic person. Sousuke reached out and softly caressed his cheek as he gave him a soft smile. Makoto laughed a little and placed his hand over Sousuke's and turn his head to kiss the palm for the second time this morning. Whatever they go through at this damn family reunion, he knows he'll have Sousuke by his side. If anyone wants to say something to him, they'll have to go through Sousuke first.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Makoto sighed with a low voice.

"You stole my line. When is it going to be?"

"Sometime after Father's day, I guess. Do you really want to go?"

"I mean, I should because I have to meet the family but I won't go if you don't want to. I don't want to take Shiori somewhere she isn't welcome."

"No, we have to. I've been running from them for too long. Besides, it's gonna be fun to flaunt my handsome fiance and the beautiful engagement ring in front of everyone." Makoto said in a fancy accent as he put his left hand up in a very overdramatic way. Sousuke gave Makoto a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It would be a great honor to be flaunted by you."

Makoto laughed as he got up off the bed and put some sweatpants on. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Are you getting ready to go cook?"

"I'm not. I was going to sort through Shiori's baby things and see what we can leave out for the baby and what we could give away."

"Do you need me to help you?" Sousuke asked as he began to get out of bed. Makoto placed his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down to the bed.

"No, I can sort through boxes all by myself. You just relax and let that shoulder heal, okay?"

"Okay."

Makoto smiled and kissed Sousuke before he left the bedroom. On the way to the spare room where he was planning on putting the nursery, he decided to check on Shiori. Slowly and as quietly as he could, he opened the door and saw that Shiori was still asleep in bed with Ken right next to her as she held her stuffed bear. Sousuke was right about her being a heavy sleeper. That little screech from earlier didn't seem to even stir her awake. He smiled and closed the door before making his way to the spare room.

The spare room still only contained the boxes but there was some stuff still out in the open like the rocking horse and the books Shiori fished out when Makoto tried to go through them the first time. A part of Makoto hopes that he'll find some other stuff that got lost. Makoto set Shiori's baby book and the family photo album aside for later before going through the boxes. There was so much stuff that held so many memories. Jeez, everyone wanted to help out so much. He only just now realized that everyone who knew about the pregnancy gave him baby things, old and new.

Within an hour, he had three separate piles built up: things to keep, things to give away, and things to throw out. Makoto even made a small list of things he would need because after he had Shiori, he was sure he wouldn't have another child so he gave some things away. He was nearly done but there was one more box to sort through. He opened the box and saw that it was not full of baby things. Instead, it was full of pictures he had framed. He took out the first picture and smiled fondly.

It was of himself and Shiori on her first birthday. She had cake frosting all over her face and hands because she grabbed it and stuffed it into her mouth. Makoto was sitting next to her and laughing a little because he found it funny. Nagisa took the picture and later said that it was a cute mother-daughter moment. Makoto laughed and set it aside to get another. This one was taken a week after she was born and all his friends came to visit. Rin was the one to take it because it would be the first picture of Shiori outside the womb.

Makoto snorted as he put that one down and kept going through them. The next one he pulled out were family photos Makoto took two after Shiori was born. The one he specifically pulled out was one where he was laying down shirtless and pretending to sleep while Shiori was snoozing on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and actually falling asleep herself. Makoto had his right arm tucked behind his head and his left hand was covering Shiori's back. The picture itself was taken from an overhead angle. It was Makoto's favorite picture.

He set aside that one in the pile and took out the other ones. Those were the rest of the family photos with just him and Shiori that he meant to find and hang up in the house. There were even empty frames that Makoto meant to use for the newer photos that have Sousuke in them. At the bottom of the box were a pen and a book. He took them out and looked at them carefully. There was a fountain pen that his mother gave to him after he graduated high school and his old diary. He thought he had lost them. He leaned up against the wall and opened up his diary to read the old entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sousuke took me out on another date. This time we made out in the park and Sousuke tried to start... something. I'm not ready to have sex. Not yet at least. I want him so bad and when I say I want him, I mean I want him to fucking pound into me until I see the universe. Mom and Dad said I should wait before I have sex and I'm trying but Sousuke, he just drives me so mad and I want to but I'm too scared something will happen. Next time he tries to start something during a hot make-out session, I won't stop him. Whatever consequences happen, I'll deal with them._

Makoto looked at the date and saw that it was before his first time with Sousuke. He pressed his lips together and thought about what resulted from that. A slight pang rose within his heart once he remembered what happened after this entry was written. Now that he remembered, the next couple entries were about his first time. He skipped ahead a few months until he found one from his first pregnancy, mainly from the later months.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been pregnant for seven months now and it all feels surreal. I mean, realistically, I shouldn't be feeling a life that will soon draw its first breath moving around inside of me. I shouldn't be getting up every five minutes to use the toilet, I shouldn't be having these fucking crazy food cravings, I shouldn't be feeling so happy one minute then feeling very sad the next, I shouldn't have swollen feet when I get up to walk, I shouldn't have trouble sleeping, and I shouldn't be getting judged every fucking day because I'm going to be a single mother! Most of all, I shouldn't be alone in this. Sousuke should have stayed with me then he'd be here. No matter what he did to me, I still want him here to hold me and tell me everything's gonna be okay._

_I should tell him. I should tell him that he's going to be someone's father soon, but, he made his choice. I'm not taking him back, not anytime soon. Then again, I want my baby to know who their father is. Maybe when my baby gets older I'll tell them about their father but for now, I'm just going to focus on the two of us, if it goes the way I want it too. I'm so scared for the future. I'm so scared I'll screw up with this baby and their life will be horrible because of me. I might just end up giving the baby up for adoption. I don't know yet. I'll see how I feel after I give birth._

Makoto turned the page. He remembered how he felt. He was really scared and he didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to raise a baby in that situation. There was so much anxiety during that time. Now that he looked back at it, he had so much to worry about and even now there's still a lingering fear. He frowned as he thought about how he'd keep this baby safe and the ones that some after. He skipped ahead a few more entries until he came to another one he wrote after Shiori was born.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had my baby the other day. I gave birth to a girl and I named her Yamazaki Shiori. As I'm writing this, she's asleep in her crib and I can't believe I even had her. Remember a couple months ago when I said I might give her up for adoption? I change my mind. Hell, I regret even having the idea to give her away. The moment I held her in my arms, I didn't want to let her go. I never want to let her go. Everyone says she looks so much like me but all I can see is her father. I was going to tell Sousuke about her but he'd only agree to help me raise her out of pity. I don't need his damn pity. I'll raise her by myself and I'll do a great job. There's a coffee shop here in town that's hiring. Maybe after I get situated with having the baby at home, I'll apply. Until then, I'm going to focus on Shiori. I'm going to be a good mother to her, I know I will._

He still remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She was such a tiny little thing and she had that new baby smell all newborns have. She was perfectly healthy and an overall happy baby when she was born. There was never a dull moment in that first year. She was always laughing and smiling. The only time she ever cried was when she needed something, when she was being fussy, or when she was having a nightmare. Other than that she was a perfectly happy little baby. Shiori's still a happy little girl, despite everything she has been through.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a year. It's been a year since Shiori was born and I became her mother. Today we just celebrated at home. I bought her a cake and Sei brought over a couple pizzas. I'm just grateful that he showed up. We haven't been on the best terms lately. We've been fighting and I know he's going to break up with me one of these days. I know he will but I don't know how it will happen. I love him but I refuse to let Shiori grow up knowing her mother and the man she knows as her father don't love each other. That's just setting her up for unstable relationships and I do not want to be responsible for that nor do I want to live with the fact that I showed my daughter that toxic relationships were normal._

_Anyways, we just acted like we normally do for Shiori's sake. He won't admit it, but, I know he's having second thoughts about dating me. I can hear it in the way he speaks to me and I can see it when I mention her or when she tries to interact with him and he doesn't respond. I know he doesn't want me anymore and he doesn't want to be someone's father. I love him. I love him with everything I have and if he left me, I don't know what I would do. I can't take that kind of heartache, Diary. I would rather die first._

He skipped ahead some more to the suicide attempt. He wrote an entry before and after the attempt.

_Dear Diary,_

_He finally did it. He broke up with me. We were fighting again. Fighting how I don't focus on him anymore and that I owe him something for getting involved with me. Towards the end, he gave me an ultimatum. Either I stopped focusing on Shiori and quit my job or he leaves. I chose Shiori because that's my daughter and the only piece of happiness I have in this world. He looked like he wanted to slap me and he almost did but he backed away and told me that he entered this relationship with me and not my daughter before he left. I thought it was another one of our fights and we'd make up but he just texted me and yelled that it was over._

_I can't do this again, Diary. I can't live with this heartache again. I'm still learning to get over Sousuke and now I have to get over another guy! I'm going to do it. I'm going to end it soon. I'm going to end it while everyone in the house is gone. I'm also going to do it quietly so I don't wake the baby. I have sleeping pills in my room and after I'm done with this entry I'm going to write my note to Shiori to explain this to her so that she'll understand. Or maybe she might read this._

_In that case, hi! I know I'm a pile of ashes in an urn somewhere, but, Shiori, I want you to know that I loved you when I was alive and that you are not the reason I ended my life. I wasn't strong enough to bear the heartbreak of a breakup again and I cracked. I'm sure at the time you're reading this you've been living with your father or your grandparents. I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for you. I've been with you the whole time, even though I'm not physically here. Every warm day was a hug from me. Every butterfly that every landed on your nose was a kiss from me to you. Every cherry blossom that falls on you was a nudge from me to do your very best. Every starry night is me fighting off your nightmares and comforting you during those off nights._

_I love you and I will continue to be a constant presence in nature throughout your life until we see each other again in the afterlife. I love you, sweetheart. I love you._

. . .

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with ending my life. I want to see my baby grow, I want to see her live. I want to be here for her. She's growing up without Sousuke around and I can't make her grow up without me. As I'm writing this, Shiori is asleep next to me. She started to cry from nightmares and I calmed her down. I'm going to be here for her, this I swear. She's my little girl and I need to be here for her. I'm going to put relationships on hold for a while because my heart isn't stable enough to deal with heartbreak and my heart is already broken into a billion pieces and I can't take any more of it. Maybe I'll go out on a date or two, but, I won't let myself go into a serious relationship again. It's late at night, I'll write again later when I can._

Makoto wiped his eyes as he read it. As he was reading, he was crying. Everything he felt was coming back to him and hitting him like a brick. He was proud of himself for getting through it for his daughter but he wasn't proud of himself for trying to end his own life. He skipped ahead to another entry from four years ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life. There was a family reunion and, as usual, Shiori and I were treated as outcasts. This time, however, things happened._

_My aunt came by with this couple. They were looking to adopt a kid and they seemed nice enough but they were staring at Shiori and interacting with her a little too much. I talked to the woman and she mentioned how brave it was for me to put my child up for adoption. I was confused and asked her what she was talking about. I would never do that. She went on to explain that my aunt told her that I was planning to put Shiori up for adoption and she told me that she and her husband would take good care of her and send me pictures. I saw red._

_Ever since I've had her everyone has been trying to get me to give her away. I know I entertained the idea when I was pregnant but I changed my mind and said I would do my best to raise her myself. Of course, they're very stubborn and continue trying to tell me that it's better for me to get rid of her. My aunt, however, went too far. I walked over to where my aunt was and confronted her with the couple. I asked her just why the hell she was trying to get a couple to adopt my daughter. At this point, everyone had looked at us and was watching._

_She told me that it was pathetic for a grown man to have a full-time job at the coffee shop while living at home with his two-year-old child and that Shiori would not have a good quality of life. We ended up with fighting the same old argument. I'm doing my best, my best is not acceptable in raising a child. I'm raising her not to make my decisions, the apple won't fall far from the tree. She's happy the way she is, she doesn't know what her life is like yet. She does not need a father, children need a father. The same damn thing. The end of it was different, though._

_Towards the end of it, she tried to convince me that she was doing Shiori and I a favor. She said that if I allowed the couple to take her, she'd have a great life and I would be free to pursue the dream I had. I won't pretend idea of finally achieving my dream doesn't sound pleasing but I don't want to reach for it by sacrificing my daughter. I told her she was crazy if she actually thought I was going to agree to it and she told me I was being selfish by not letting them take her in and making things more complicated than they need to be._

_She then told me to have some compassion for the couple who was interesting in adopting her because they can't have children of their own. She then went on to tell me that by keeping her, I'm bringing shame to the family and that I'm a plague on the family for giving my parents a bastard for a granddaughter. My heart began to sink and I started to cry but I wouldn't let her see me cry. I just told her that I'd rather be a plague on the family than to live a life of misery and regrets with a husband who constantly cheats before I took my daughter back and walked home._

_It wasn't until I got home that I broke down and cried about it. I'm done with them. I refuse to entertain them and I refuse to bring Shiori around them again. I'm lucky she's only two, she won't remember any of this except for maybe a few vague flashes here and there. A little while later everyone else came home and Dad came to my room to tell me that Mom fought her. It made me feel a little bit better, but, the damage was already done. Under this crescent moon, I promise that I'll never go anywhere I'm not welcome. I should go. It's getting late and the baby's starting to get hungry._

Makoto finished the long passage and he began to feel ashamed of himself. In a matter of months he's going to go somewhere he will not be welcome. He made a promise and he was going to break it. He sighed and thought about how Shiori's going to do around them. They all know about what happened to her, it was all over the news, and Makoto was afraid of what they're gonna say. No one knows that she has PTSD and he knew how cruel people could be towards those with mental health issues. He saw it a while ago with some brat at Shiori's school and said brat's parents.

He just hoped that everyone would actually be nice to her. Makoto also hoped that they respected him as a human being again now that his life is on the right track again. it took a while but his life is coming together wonderfully. He's getting married and he might go to school after the baby is born so that he could have a college education and get a job to help out. He didn't want Sousuke to bear the burden of being a provider all by himself. Nevertheless, he skipped ahead to the very last entry he made.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been five years now. Shiori's growing fast and she's grown to look like me. She has my eyes and that sparkle that I used to have. She has my smile but hers seems so much brighter and a bit more gentle. She even has my nose and my cheekbones. Basically, she looks like a small, female version of what I looked like when I was her age. Diary, I also have to remember that she is her father's daughter. She has his droopy eye shape and chubby cheeks that could have only come from him. She even acts like him sometimes. Other than that, she's a little carbon copy of her mother._

_She's been doing well. A bit of a problem socializing with other kids, but she's been doing well. As for me, I haven't been much better off._

_I've been on dates but they're all the same. They either don't want children yet or they're a little bit too interested in Shiori or they're some damn fuckboy looking for a good fuck. Due to that, I haven't been on a date in a year. I don't mind it at all, though. I still find myself missing Sousuke. Every day I think of what life would be like for us if Sousuke had stayed or if I told him that I was pregnant. Would we be together? Would we be sharing custody of her and co-parenting? Would he just be the kind of father who sends child support and that's it?_

_I don't know, but, I do know she's getting older._

_She's going to figure out she doesn't have a father in her life. She's going to figure out that it's not right for her mother to still live with her grandparents. She's going to figure out I'm not married. She's going to figure it all out and I don't know how I'm going to explain it all to her. Most of all, how would I break it to Sousuke that he has a daughter that he doesn't know about? I have not seen him in years and this isn't something easily said in casual conversation. Hopefully, she'll remain oblivious for another year or two. I need time to think about how I'm going to explain everything to her and tell Sousuke._

Makoto laughed aloud when he finished. A week after he wrote this, Shiori asked about Sousuke and set off the chain of events that has been the last year and will be the future. He's glad it happened, though. If it didn't, then he'd still be living at home. He rubbed his stomach and thought this would make a funny story to tell the baby when they get older. He took the fountain pen and began to write another entry with a fond smile on his face.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? So much as happened in the last year. Shiori asked about her father and she met him at the park I always took her to when Rin was watching her. Sousuke found about her from Rei and after some convincing and getting rid of shitty exes, we got back together and we're engaged to be married on July 15th. I'm also pregnant with baby number two. We're all a happy little family! Of course, everything was not all peaches and cream._

_Shiori was kidnapped by Kisumi and Seijuurou and we thought she was dead for a while. She came back bruised and beat up as thin as a twig and she has PTSD but she's still my happy little girl. Haru was pregnant but he lost the baby in a car crash. He's pregnant again with triplets but now he's saying that he's going to die giving birth to the babies. I'm praying that he lives through childbirth. Nagisa's pregnant as well but it's not Rei's baby, it's another man's child. They're handling it well and for the baby's sake, I hope it stays that way._

_Things have a funny way of changing for the better. Last year, I was a single mother living at home with my daughter. Now I'm living in a home of my own with my fiance, my daughter, our dog, and I'm pregnant with my second child. I used to dread the future but now I'm looking forward to it and what it brings. I guess might be the last time I ever write in you because Sousuke is my diary now. Goodbye, Diary. Thank you for being there during the good and bad times of my life._

With that, Makoto closed the book with a smile before he got up off the floor and left the room that would soon be his baby's nursery. Makoto went downstairs to the kitchen to begin breakfast but on the way there, he heard some giggling coming from the living room. His eyebrow raised in question as he went in and saw Sousuke feeding Shiori a bowl of what looks like granola, fruit, and yogurt for breakfast. Makoto smiled as he watched them interacting with each other. Makoto walked into the living room and laughed with his family. Things may have a way of changing, but, Makoto wouldn't change this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way the chapter ends! I hope you guys liked it and if you did, show some love and leave me some kudos or a comment! If you want to be notified of all future updates then subscribe to the story! If you want to be notified about when I post something else that is not related to this story and let's be real, that will not come for a while, then subscribe to moi! Bye~ :D


	10. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Makoto talk about family-related problems, Haru starts to think of Kiyoshi, Sousuke and Shiori have a bonding moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! So instead of saying which month the chapters are taking place in, I thought I'd write a little list for everyone instead of writing a beginning note every time a new month starts.
> 
> Chapters 1-4: March  
> Chapters 5-9: April  
> Chapters10-13: May  
> Chapters 14-17: June  
> Chapters 18-22: July  
> Chapters 23-27: August  
> Chapters 28-31: September  
> Chapters 32-35: October  
> Chapters 36-39: November  
> Chater 40: December
> 
> I would put a spoiler alert on Chapter 40, but, I think we all know what's gonna go down in Chapter 40 seeing as it takes place in December. I'm going to post this every time a month starts so that no one gets lost. Without further ado, let's start Chapter 10!

Haru slowly stirred awake when he felt something poking his nose. He thought it was Rin trying to wake him up so he could get a kiss before he went off to work. He wasn't going to do it today. Last night was hectic and he would love to sleep as much as he could before he had to go back. Still, Rin kept up what he was doing and Haru groaned as he opened his eyes. The moment his eyes opened, he almost fell out of bed when he saw there was a baby in the bed with him. Haru stayed as calm as possible and sat up and took the infant into his arms and looked at them.

So far the only defining features Haru could see were Rin's eyes and the blank neutral stare he always had. This had to be one of the triplets, that was the only explanation. Haru placed his hand on his belly and was surprised to feel the bump still residing there. He looked at the window to see the triplets' ultrasound picture still there. His eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion. What the hell is going on? He checked his nightstand and instead of there being another ultrasound picture resting there as a cruel reminder of what should have been, there was a happier picture in its place.

In the picture, Haru was lying down in a hospital bed holding a baby and Rin was laying next to him in bed with a tired smile on his face. Haru realized what the picture was of. It was a picture of the day he gave birth to Kiyoshi. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he looked at the baby in his arms. Kiyoshi was alive, not dead. He smiled and hugged the child in his arms. There are no words that can explain the joy he was feeling within his heart. It was as if the miscarriage never happened. His baby survived or maybe the crash never happened in the first place.

Oh, who cares! All Haru knew was that Kiyoshi was alive and he couldn't ask for anything more! He peppered many butterfly kisses all over the baby's face which caused the baby to laugh loudly flail their arms in joy. Haru smiled upon hearing his baby laugh. Real laughter from a real baby he gave the gift of life. Haru continued to play with his baby when Rin came in the room with a breakfast big enough for four people and a bottle for the baby. Rin smiled and walked over to them and gave Haru a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, sleepy."

"Hey, you. Did you get the baby to wake me up?"

Rin chuckled and set the food down then took the baby out of Haru's arms to feed them. "Yea. Kiyoshi was awake and I decided to use the baby as an alarm clock for you. Now eat up before your food gets cold. I got Kiyoshi." Haru chuckled a little as he started to eat his breakfast. As he ate, he watched his baby and felt happy that the miscarriage was a horrible dream. He had a healthy and happy little baby and he had triplets on the way. His life was going great.

After he finished eating, Rin was washing dishes while Haru sat in the main room and watched the baby play with building blocks. He couldn't get over the fact that his baby was alive and well. Kiyoshi crawled over to him and put their arms up and began to jump a little. Haru picked them up and held them while they tried to wrap their little arms around him. Someone was being very affectionate today. Haru carefully stood up with the baby in his arms and turned around to see that the sliding doors were closed.

Today was too beautiful and warm to be cooped up in the house. Besides, babies need fresh air and it seemed Kiyoshi was a little overdue for it. Haru walked over to them and opened the doors. When he opened the doors, the sky was a dark gray and the wind was blowing heavily as the rain heavily poured down from the sky like millions of daggers. It was such a beautiful day a moment ago, what happened? He felt the baby go heavy and cold in his arms. When he looked at the baby he was holding, there was no longer a live baby in his arms.

Haru was instead holding the jar that Kiyoshi was placed in. He stared in horror as he screamed and threw it. When it landed, it landed into the grave Rin, Rei, and Sousuke made the day of the funeral. Haru slowly backed away and ran to the kitchen to get Rin. When he got to the kitchen, Rin was nowhere to be found. He went to the bathroom to see if Rin was bathing but when he got there, Rin was not in the tub but there was someone else. Someone who looked very, very familiar.

Haru was staring at himself in the tub. The rim of the tub and the floor near it were stained red with blood. His wrists had been slit open and there were many self-inflicted stab wounds on his belly. He was staring up at the ceiling, his dead eyes screaming why. Haru was hyperventilating as he backed away and looked at his own wrists and belly. Sure enough, he was bleeding the same way and he had not done a thing to make himself bleed. He turned to the door and saw Rin standing there, dressed in his cop uniform.

Rin ran to the tub and began to cry for him. Haru tried to yell at him that he wasn't dead but the words would not leave his mouth. Haru could only watch his boyfriend as he reached into his holster and took out his gun. Haru cried and screamed, begging Rin to put the gun down but his pleas went ignored because they could not be heard. Rin put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. His blood spattered on the wall and a little bit on the Haru corpse as Rin's body fell to the ground. Haru dropped to the ground and fell down a dark hole that swallowed him whole.

* * *

Haru awoke with a start and looked around the room he was in. He was at home in his room with Rin still asleep next to him. He looked at his bedside table, expecting to see a picture of him, Rin, and Kyoshi on it. There was no picture. It was only an ultrasound picture sitting up as a cruel reminder of what never was. He looked around, expecting to see a crib or a cradle with a sleeping baby. There was no crib nor was there a cradle. He looked in between himself and Rin, hoping that there was a sleeping baby there. There was no baby.

He took the ultrasound picture before he got out of bed and left the bedroom. He went to the main room and opened the sliding doors to see the grave that was built. It was still intact. Haru didn't need to go get a shovel and dig it up to know what was buried underneath all the dirt. Tears sprang to his eyes as he dropped to his knees and cried, holding the picture close to his heart. That was a dream! He should have known that was a dream! He would have remembered having a baby before now.

It was getting closer and closer to the day he lost Kiyoshi. He couldn't believe it's been a year since it happened. He felt so cheated. Why did a reckless driver have to hit him and cause him to lose his baby? Why couldn't the doctors save his baby? Why? That's what he wanted to know. Why? Why? Why? Why? Haru set the picture down and gripped his hair in his hands and pulled it as hard as he could while he rocked back and forth as he screamed and sobbed, begging to know why. He did nothing wrong so why did fate have to torment him like this? Why did fate have to take something good away?

"Haru? Are you okay?"

Haru turned around and saw Rin standing there with concern all over his face. Haru sniffled and shook his head. He didn't say anything but Rin knew what was wrong. He walked over to his boyfriend and held him in his arms from behind. Rin began to cry with his boyfriend as he thought about what should have been. He should be waking up in the middle of the night to deal with feedings and dirty diapers, not crying over the baby and the fact that they should be parents right now. He kissed Haru's temple and held him there. This was going to be a tough month for both of them.

Rin still remembered the day they found out. He was at work and there was a report of a hit and run accident. When he found out Haru had been hit, he practically ran to the hospital with Sousuke and Rei coming along to keep him in check. When he got there, Makoto told him what happened and confirmed that a miscarriage happened. The moment he heard that there was a miscarriage, his entire world fell apart. It felt as if someone had reached into his heart and squeezed it until there was nothing left of it. Haru didn't fair much better.

When Haru found out, he broke down. It devastated him to no end. Even though he was a little scared of it, he was really warming up to the idea of starting a family with Rin, even if the first time was just a test run to see if it were possible. He didn't speak or eat for a while until one day, it was all too much and Rin held him as he cried. Some days still find him missing the person who would have been their first child and wondering what it could have been. People say that it just wasn't meant to be, but, they only say that so that it doesn't hurt as much.

They knew that they were dealt a bad hand. They knew their child should have lived. Kiyoshi was meant to live and if someone were to say that, Rin would punch them in the fucking mouth. He placed his hand on Haru's belly and smiled when he felt movements under his hand. Haru wasn't far enough for the baby to start moving around so this was kind of exciting. Rin kept his hand there and Haru relaxed a little and was reduced to whimpers. All was silent between the two before Rin broke the silence.

"Were you dreaming about Kiyoshi?"

"I was. I dreamt that Kiyoshi was alive and I was holding my baby in my arms. I was still pregnant with the triplets in the dream but Kiyoshi was alive. It all felt so real!" Haru sobbed.

"Shhh. Don't get yourself so worked up. You don't want anything happening to the triplets, do you?"

Haru inhaled sharply as he shook his head. "No. You know I don't. Rin, can you set up the futon? I want to sleep down here tonight."

"Of course. Don't fall asleep on me." Rin joked as he got up to set up their futon.

As Rin set up the futon, Haru thought about the baby he saw in his dream. They had bright red eyes like Rin's and even though the baby's hair wasn't grown out yet, Haru could tell that they had their father's hair color as well. He wonders if that was what Kiyoshi would have looked like had the crash not happened. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he placed his hands on his belly when he felt the babies move around. He wasn't this far along last time he was pregnant so this felt very weird.

"Haru, the futon's out,"

Haru turned around to see the futon was set up. He took the ultrasound picture before he stood up and walked over to the futon. He placed the ultrasound picture on the table before getting in and laying down. He watched Rin as he closed the doors and shut off the lights. Rin got in next to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Haru had his head on Rin's chest so that he could listen to his calming heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. Rin's heartbeat always calmed him when he was having a rough night. It was like a lullaby to him.

Rin kissed his cheek and brought him a little closer. He began to think about how tough this month would be for the both of them. By now, Kiyoshi would be five or six months old and be resting peacefully in a crib or right between dear old Mom and Dad. Not in a jar that was buried months ago with their parents wondering what could have been. People say that miscarriages easily fade into the back of the mind but Rin will be the first to call bullshit. It doesn't easily fade. Like any death, it gets easier to deal with. Rin knew that well. He looked at Haru and stared at him.

Haru had fallen asleep listening to his beating heart and, like every night, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Rin knew he was going to have to watch Haru carefully this month, especially with Mother's Day around the corner. Last year when Mother's Day came around, Haru stayed in bed all day and cried as he cradled the jar the fetus was put in like it had been born. That day was such an emotional roller coaster that Rin didn't even have the heart to take it from him.

Still, Haru was a strong man. He would be able to get through this month knowing that nothing would happen to their children. Rin hugged him closer and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep, silently praying that this month would go smoothly for them. Then again, nothing will go smooth. One must go through pain before everything can be okay again. For them, life will not get any easier. They'll just learn to deal with it for their own sake and for the sake of their own children.

* * *

~Hours Later~

* * *

Hours later, Haru woke up in Rin's arms. Rin was snoring and drooling next to him. Haru laughed quietly and looked around the room, remembering the events of last night. He frowned as he looked at the closed doors that lead to where Kiyoshi's grave was. This wasn't fair. None of it was fair! He should be someone's mother, should be taking care of a baby. He wasn't. He was pregnant with a set of triplets he will never get to raise. Haru slowly removed himself from Rin's arms so that he could put Kiyoshi's picture back where he had it.

Haru went to his room with the picture and placed it on the end table where it belonged. Haru sighed as he thought of the picture he saw in his dream before everything went fucking nuts. That's where his life should be right now and that's where he wanted to be in his life! Haru sharply inhaled as the tears stung his eyes when he thought about it. He's wanted this pain to end since day one but it won't go away no matter what he does. Haru took a deep breath to keep himself together. He couldn't allow himself to get worked up, not now anyways.

"What are you doing up here?"

Haru looked up and saw Rin standing in the doorway. His mind instantly flashed back to the Rin he saw in his dream. The Rin who was able to start his family with no difficulties. Haru tried his best to smile at him but when he did, tears would spill out. He instead looked away from his boyfriend. Rin walked over to the bed and sat down next to Haru. He could tell that Haru was thinking about the nightmare he had last night. He had something that might be able to make Haru feel better. Rin was hiding something behind his back for Haru. He got it from his mother after Haru had the miscarriage but he never gave it to him until now.

"I have something for you," Rin announced. Haru sniffled and looked at him in slight confusion. He didn't say a word which meant Rin could show him whatever he had behind his back. Rin faced his boyfriend and revealed a baby doll that was in good condition and looked so life-like, almost like a real baby.

Haru gasped when he saw the doll. "Rin, when did you get this?"

"It used to be Gou's doll. My mom gave it to me after you lost Kiyoshi because she thought it would help as some sort of therapy. I put it away because I didn't think you'd want it so soon and then I forgot I had it until now. D-do you want it?"

Haru held out his arms for the baby. Rin gently placed the doll in his arms like it was a living baby. Haru took the doll in his arms and stared at it. He began to think it was pointless until he began to see the baby he saw in his dream. He saw Kiyoshi smiling at him with their eyes wide open. Haru could even hear his baby giggling a little. He held the doll close to him and rocked it like he would rock a baby to sleep. Rin smiled as he watched Haru interact with the doll. It gave him a glimpse into a future he wanted to live in; a future where Haru was and the triplets are alive.

Rin frowned a little when he thought about the near future. In a matter of months, Haru would give birth to their children. In a matter of months, Haru would die giving birth to their children and leave him alone with three children, three little remnants of Haru. Rin was deathly afraid of that future. Not only was it a future without Haru but it was a future where he'll be a single father. He was not sure how he would raise the babies by himself. Sure he'd have the support of his family and friends, but, he'd still be alone without Haru.

A sad smile wormed its way onto Rin's face as he watched Haru gently rock the doll. He wanted to see this scene in the near future. He wanted to see this every day. Rin wanted to see Haru with a baby in his arms and he could tell Haru wanted that as well. Rin smiled as he wrapped his arms around Haru and held him close. Haru looked at him and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"Thank you, Rin. I love it."

"I'm glad. Are you feeling any better from last night?"

"Now I am. It kind of reminds me of when Shiori was born, remember?"

Rin chuckled a little bit when he remembered the first time he held Shiori. He visited Makoto after he was able to take the baby home with Haru, Rei, Nagisa, and Gou. Even to this day, he remembered what it felt like to hold her. Her eyes were wide open and they had their own little staring contest before she giggled at him and grabbed his bottom lip with one of her little hands. From then on, he was butter in her hands. A fond smile reached his face when he remembered the first time he ever held a baby in his arms.

"I remember. We came here after we visited there and we talked about raising children for hours."

"Yea, we tried to figure out which would be better; adopting a baby or having your sister be a surrogate." Haru reminisced. He remembered Rin choking on his own spit when Haru brought up asking Gou to be a surrogate for them. Rin was against it as it felt like he indirectly got his own sister pregnant.

"Ugh, don't remind me of the possibility of asking my little sister to have my kids. Sounds like a plot-line for a fucked up anime with an incest relationship as the main ship." Rin shuddered.

"That was all before we knew I could get pregnant. Do you think we still would have waited to start our family if we knew back then?"

"I think so. Hey, Haru, what kind of mother do you think you'll be?"

Haru bitterly chuckled. "What's the point in asking me that? I won't be alive for our children."

"I know, but, I want to have a little imagination to hold on to. Can you entertain me?"

"All right. I think I'd be the kind of mother Makoto is; nurturing and willing to bend over backward for my kids. I would also be strict, making sure they don't make the wrong choices and have a good life. What kind of father do you think you'll be?"

"Caring, dedicated, willing to give my kids the damn world but strict like you. I'm scared of the future. I don't want to do this without you." Rin whimpered as he placed his hand on the four-month bump that held a set of triplets who were slowly, but surely, growing. Haru trembled a little and rested a shaky hand over Rin's. He couldn't deny that he was scared of the future as well. He was so sure he wanted to die giving birth to his babies but with each day that grows closer to the inevitable day, the anxiety he feels grows. Still, he wanted Rin to be strong for their babies. He didn't want him to be scared of the future.

"I know all of this is scary as shit. I'm scared of dying."

"I'm just not ready to lose you yet. I'm losing long before I'm supposed to."

"Rin, whether you're ready for it or not, I'm going to die. There isn't a damn thing you can do to change that." Haru began to weep. "But I believe in an afterlife. I believe that after I'm physically gone from this world, I'll be present in nature. I believe that I'll be something only our children can see. Whatever becomes of me after I die, I believe that I will be an invisible presence throughout out our children's lives and the rest of yours. I need you to believe that and I need you to teach our children to believe that. Can you do that for me?"

"I can and I will. I love you so much, Haru."

"I love you, too, Rin. I love you. Hey, I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"It's been a year since I lost Kiyoshi and I'm four months along; the same amount of time as when I lost the baby." Rin pressed his lips together in a thin line.

How could he ever forget? Today marks one year since some idiot driver hit Haru and caused him to lose the baby. He still got mad when he thought about it and he hopes the bastard dies in his prison cell. The kicker is that it happened before Mother's Day. Even though Haru would have still been pregnant around that time, Rin was still going to celebrate it. Of course, the miscarriage happened before Mother's Day. That day was nothing but a cruel reminder of what should have been. Things are going to be different this year, no matter what. Rin was confident about that.

"The babies are going to be fine, Haru. History won't repeat himself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know it won't and I have faith that it won't happen again. You have to believe that, too. Do you believe it?"

Haru smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I do."

"Good. Now let me get you some breakfast. I'm sure you and the babies are hungry."

Rin left the room to go to the kitchen, leaving Haru alone in their room with the baby doll he just received. Haru sighed to himself and looked at the lifeless doll in his arms. Even though he imagined it was the baby he saw and held in his dream, the doll didn't live up to it. Cold plastic couldn't replace the warmth he held in his arms but this was somehow going to help him get over the miscarriage. Nothing would make him get over losing the baby. He'd still know that there's something missing, something that should be there. He won't get over it, he'll learn to live with it. It's what he's been doing for the last year.

* * *

Sousuke strolled down the street with a smile as he watched his daughter look around at all the displays from store windows in the shopping district. Today he thought it would be good for both of them to get out of the house and let Makoto relax for a little while. Makoto's been taking good care of them for a few weeks and he needed a well-deserved break. Besides, they haven't really had any bonding time in a while and Sousuke felt they were way overdue. It was nice to spend some quality time with her before he started working at his father's business next week.

It's been nearly three weeks since Sousuke quit his job at the station and since he had the surgery done on his shoulder. Though his shoulder has been healing well since the surgery, he still gets some pain in it when he does any heavy lifting. Nothing painkillers and physical therapy can't fix. Still, today was just about spending time with his daughter. Speaking of Shiori, she grabbed his hand and led him to some toy store display that managed to catch her eye.

"Papa! Papa! You have to look at this!"

Shiori's hands have healed since the fire. The burns she had from the fire left blisters that took three weeks to heal. She regained use of her hands after the first two weeks and the pigmentation in the flesh that was affected was starting to return but from what the doctor said, the pigmentation may change a bit due to the injuries she sustained. He wasn't worried about that. All that mattered to him was her well-being. Sousuke stumbled a little bit when he got to the display and looked at what his daughter was talking about.

There was a giant stuffed bear in the display window that looked like it was a couple feet taller than Shiori was. The bear looked similar to the one she had at home, sans the top hat and bow tie and it seemed the fur was a little bit fluffier. Sousuke chuckled a little at the bear. It looked like it was very fluffy and cuddly so he could see why she wanted it. Hell, a huge teddy bear like this was a childhood dream. He looked at his daughter and saw the sparkle in her eye. That meant that she wanted something.

"Can I have it, Papa?"

"What about Kuma-kun?"

"I'll still play with him, but, I want the bear. Please, Papa!"

"Why do you want it?"

Shiori smiled shyly and turned away from her father to look at the bear in the display. "It's big and cuddly and it reminds me of you. Mama and Jii-chan say that you're gonna work a lot of hours and sometimes go out of the country so I wanted something that reminded me of you when you're not there to read me to sleep and hold me until I fall asleep."

Sousuke could have melted right then and there. When his daughter explained why she wanted the bear, it tugged at his heartstrings. He almost forgot that since he's working with his dad there may be times when he has to leave the country for some business deals. He remembered what it was like when he was younger when his father was away on one of his business trips. Always wondering when he was gonna come home, anxiously waiting by the door until all hours of the night. He could understand Shiori's reasons for wanting to have a big teddy bear. Sousuke nodded. "Okay, I'll get you the bear."

"Yay!" Shiori cheered before she grabbed her father's hand once again and pulled him into the shop that was selling the bear.

For such a little girl, she sure was strong. Sousuke stumbled along and followed her inside to see a bunch of kids running around and looking at all the toys the store was selling. He moved to where the giant stuffed bears were and saw that the shelves were fully stocked and the aisle was virtually empty except for one little girl and her dad. Shiori grabbed onto Sousuke's pant leg and hid behind him. Sousuke raised and eyebrow and put his hand on his daughter's back and gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?"

"C-can we just get the bear and leave? I wanna go home." Shiori whimpered. Her skin visibly paled, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and tears were welling up in her eyes as she was trembling where she stood. She was getting upset and Sousuke didn't know why. He would press on the matter but this was neither the time nor the place.

"'Kay, which color did you wanna get?"

"Brown, just like Kuma-kun." The child quickly answered. Sousuke took the first brown bear he saw and turned to leave for the cash register when he felt someone watching him. He turned to the other person in the aisle and saw the man staring at him. He started to feel uneasy and tried to leave the aisle but the stranger caught up with him.

"Are you Shiori's father?"

Sousuke raised a brow and looked at the man oddly. "Depends. How do you know her and why do you wanna know?"

"I never got to meet you in that meeting about last month's incident with my daughter and I figured now would be the best time." Sousuke's eyes widened a little when he realized who this man was. It was the father of that brat who bullied Shiori last month. From what Makoto told him, he was not at all pleasant nor was his wife. No wonder Shiori was so fucking scared right now. Shiori completely hid behind his leg to escape the gaze of her bully and said bully's father.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sousuke grumbled. Anyone who scares his daughter gets no warm greetings.

"Hmm, you know, it's a damn shame you're stuck playing the family man so young. You look like the type to be a young bachelor on the prowl with a different young lady hanging on your arm every other month." Sousuke felt very disgusted by that. First of all, that's not even the kind of thing you should say around children. Second, he knew that if responsibility did not come knocking at his door, that would have been the kind of life he would have lived. He couldn't even see himself living that kind of life.

"What can I say? I have a family to provide for and we're gonna have a new addition in six months."

"I've always wondered why your fiance clung on to the mistake that you two created and why you two are letting another one enter this world."

Sousuke's jaw clenched tightly when he heard this man insult his living child and his unborn child. His children weren't mistakes and he'll be damned if he stood here and let this man insult them. "I don't believe in mistakes, sir. I believe in unexpected surprises. My daughter and the child my fiance's going to have in six months just happen to be unexpected surprises. Now if you'll excuse us, I have to go and pay for the giant teddy bear I decided to get for my daughter for not being a spoiled brat."

With that, Sousuke practically ran to the cash register with Shiori following him closely. The poor child was still shaking from that exchange and Sousuke could not blame her. He'd be shaking too if he met his bully outside of school. The line at the register was not long and Sousuke could get to pay for the bear immediately. As soon as he paid for the bear, he carried the bear in one arm and held Shiori with the other as she clung onto him.

In the beginning, it was silent. Neither of them said anything as they were trying to forget what had just happened. Shiori had stopped shaking but she was still sniffling a little. Sousuke frowned and felt bad for Shiori. He never had a bully so he couldn't imagine how she was feeling. After the fire, it was decided that students would continue learning in a vacant building in town but Sousuke thinks it's better for her to transfer to another school. That was something he'd have to talk to Makoto about tonight. That wasn't the most important thing right now; Shiori was sad and he had to cheer her up.

"Hey, you okay?" Sousuke softly asked. Shiori stayed silent as she shook her head. "Please speak to me. I can't tell what's wrong if you don't use your words."

"Am I a mistake to you and Mama?" Shiori quietly asked. Sousuke frowned deeply when he realized that she heard that coming from that man and held on to it. He never saw her as a mistake. When he found out about her, he didn't see her as a mistake and he knew Makoto never saw her that way either. Shiori wasn't planned but Sousuke would never go as far as to call her a mistake.

"No, no, no. You're not a mistake. I don't see you as a mistake and I know for a fact that Mama doesn't see you as a mistake either."

Shiori sniffled. "Really?"

"Really. You were unplanned but we don't think of you as a mistake. We love you very much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us and don't you ever forget that or let others tell you different."

"I won't."

"Good. Do you feel better now?" Shiori nodded and hugged him. Sousuke smiled and kissed her forehead. At least she was feeling better. Shiori giggled a little and buried her head in the crook of her father's neck.

"You always know how to make me feel better. Hey, do you remember what you said to me the day after you met me when you took me to school?" Sousuke opened his mouth to question his daughter but then closed his mouth when he remembered what she was talking about. The day after he first met her he caught up with Haru taking her to school then Sousuke proceeded to take Shiori to school. On the way, they talked to each other and at the end, Sousuke told her something very important.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

_A cold winter's morning is when their relationship as father and daughter officially starts. Sousuke managed to get it from Rin which school his daughter attends and what route she usually takes with Nanase. Sousuke wanted to talk to his daughter, to get to know the child he did not know he fathered until recently. So here he was at some ungodly hour standing out in the cold and waiting for his daughter to come by with Rin's boyfriend. He still couldn't believe he had a daughter, let alone that he was just finding out about her now._

_Sousuke sighed when he thought about how yesterday went. He could understand why Makoto chose not to tell him but he definitely would have stayed with him or gotten back together with Makoto if he knew. Still, despite the past, Sousuke was happy that Shiori was young enough for him to be part of her life. This fatherhood thing was going to be a crazy fucking experience. Even crazier than being a cop. Sousuke started walking around to alleviate boredom and move his joints a little bit._

_"Papa!" A voice called in front of him._

_Sousuke narrowed his eyes to see Shiori running towards him with Haru chasing her. Sousuke bent down just in time to catch Shiori in a hug. He smiled, knowing that this was the first time he's actually hugged his daughter. He wanted more of this. He hasn't been a father long and he already knew he wanted more of this. Haru finally caught up to them and caught his breath before looking at Shiori with a stern expression._

_"Shiori, you can't run from me like that. It's not safe."_

_Shiori pouted and pulled away from her father to bow to Haru in apology. "Gomen nasai, Haru-chan. I got really excited when I saw Papa that I couldn't help myself." Haru sighed and pulled Shiori close to his side. Makoto told him that Sousuke found out yesterday. Haru didn't trust him for shit and knowing Sousuke, he only wanted to be around for his own personal gain. That's why he was with Makoto in the first place. He wanted something and once Makoto gave it to him, Sousuke practically vanished into thin air a ghost. It won't be any different now._

_"Apology accepted, sweetheart. What are you doing here, Sousuke?"_

_Sousuke stood up and dusted his pants off a little. "Oh, you know, I was just walking to work and you guys managed to catch up with me."_

_"Don't you have a car?" Haru deadpanned._

_"I wanted to take the scenic route and walk, get some exercise. Is that all right with you? Where are you going?"_

_"I take Shiori to school every day because Makoto isn't able to and Shiori's school is on the way to the cafe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my goddaughter to school." Haru took Shiori's hand and was about to walk around Sousuke when the taller man put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Why don't you leave Shiori to me? I am her father after all."_

_Haru looked up into Sousuke's eyes with an anger that he had not been able to shake off in five years. Rin may have been soft and confirmed it for Sousuke that he had a child, but Haru wasn't going to be easy on him. "Leave. I'm taking your daughter to school and that's final."_

_Sousuke stepped closer to Haru and leaned in his ear so that Shiori would not hear him. "Whether you believe me or not is your fucking business but I'm here to stay and you will not stop me from getting involved in my daughter's life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my daughter to school." Sousuke growled in his ear before picking Shiori up and walking away from a visibly stunned Haru._

_Life was full of awkward moments and this, by far, is the most awkward moment of Sousuke's life. This is the first time they've been near each other knowing that they're related to each other. Sousuke felt very awkward. Sure, he's spent time with kids but none of them have ever been his own flesh and blood. Shiori hung onto him, not knowing what to say either. She never had a father before so she didn't know what to say or how she was supposed to feel about all of this. This was new for both of them and it felt weird. The good kind of weird._

_"So... you're my daughter," Sousuke said just to break the ice._

_"And you're my papa."_

_"Yea, I am. This feels kind of weird, I've never had a kid before."_

_"I've never had a papa before, either."_

_Sousuke looked a little shocked that Shiori never had a father before, or maybe one that she would remember. Dating with a kid at home is a battlefield all in itself and Sousuke wouldn't be surprised if Makoto gave up dating because the dating pool was scarce. "You've never had a papa?"_

_Shiori shook her head no. "Never. Mama told me last night I would have one if you knew about me before now or if other guys would stop being creepy."_

_"Now that you've got me, you'll never get rid of me." Sousuke smiled._

_"Never?"_

_"Never ever. I'll always be there for you and make you feel better when you're sad."_

_"Is that a promise?" Shiori asked cautiously._

_Sousuke held up his pinky. "It's a pinky promise." Shiori smiled and wrapped her little pinky around her father's pinky._

_Soon enough they made it to Shiori's school. Other kids were walking in through the gates either by themselves or with their parents. Sousuke put Shiori down on the ground and watched her walk away towards the gates. She suddenly stopped and turned around, running back to him. Sousuke bent down just in time to catch her in a hug. He didn't want to let go of her. Shiori hugged him tight before letting go and running off to the school._

_"I love you, Papa!" She called out behind her._

_Sousuke almost felt his heart stop when he heard that. This is the first time he heard her say that to him and the first time she called him Papa. He liked that title. Tears sprung up in his eyes once it truly hit him that he was someone's father. In his heart, he felt like there was a warmth that was melting the cold iceberg that's been surrounding it for years. It felt like he was seeing the dawn of a new future that he never thought he'd ever have. He smiled and sobbed a little as the tears fell out his eyes._

_"I love you, too, Shiori," Sousuke whispered, knowing that Shiori wouldn't be able to hear him say that. He was going to enjoy this fatherhood thing._

* * *

Sousuke remembered that. It's been a year but he remembered it like it was yesterday. The one thing that always stuck out to him about that memory was the fact that Shiori said 'I love you,' for the first time. it was the moment that he realized that everything was real. He found it amazing that Shiori remembered it, let alone the promise he made. Now that he thinks about it, he's been making good on that promise he made. He's always there for her and he makes her feel better when she's feeling sad.

"You kept your promise." Shiori piped up.

Sousuke smiled at her. "Of course I did! I made a pinky promise to my princess, didn't I?"

"I'm glad you're my papa."

"I'm glad you're my daughter."

"You won't leave us, will you?"

"Never. It's like I said last year, you're stuck with me and you'll never get rid of me. Can I put you down now? Papa's shoulder is starting to ache and it's not a good kind of ache." Shiori nodded and Sousuke let her down but instead took her hand. They walked home in a comfortable silence with Sousuke thinking about how much his life changed. He was happy with it. Sure, the news of having a daughter shocked the hell out of him but he was happy with the revelation. He looked down at his child and smiled every time he heard her giggle as she jumped in the puddles. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Within an hour they made it home. Sousuke almost took his key out of his pocket to open the door but he got an idea. With a mischevious smile, he ushered Shiroi behind him and knocked at the door. He heard footsteps from within and placed the bear in front of his face. Makoto opened the door and jumped a little when he saw the giant bear. He couldn't help but crack a smile and snort at it.

"Hello," Sousuke greeted in a very cartoony voice. "I'm a new friend of your daughter's! I hope you don't mind me staying here but the toy shelf is a very depressing place."

"And if you let me stay here, I promise to give you lots of cuddles and love!" Shiori added with a more high-pitched but equally cartoony voice.

Makoto burst out laughing. Sousuke probably should have gotten some voice work on a children's cartoon or at least become a comedian since he always knew how to make Makoto laugh. Once Makoto calmed down enough, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't mind you staying at all, it's a pleasure to have you in my house. Can I see my fiance and my daughter now?"

Sousuke took the bear out from in front of his face and gave Makoto a chaste kiss. "Hey, you,"

"Hey. You forget your key?" Makoto asked as he let his family in.

"No, I just wanted to make you laugh and judging by that laugh, I succeeded well."

Makoto closed the front door and smiled. "Yes, you did. Are you two hungry? I made lunch while you were out and there's enough left for the two of you."

"We ate already, Mama," Shiori answered. "Can I go play with my new bear?"

"After you say hi to Uncle Nagi in the living room." Shiori smiled brightly as she practically flew to the living room.

Nagisa was sitting in the living room sipping some tea. He came over to visit Makoto since it was his day off and Rei was at work. They were talking about random things when there was a knock at the door and he heard the entire exchange. He couldn't wait until that was him, Rei, and their own kids. When he saw Shiori he smiled and put his tea down. Shiori jumped up on the couch and carefully hugged him so that she wouldn't hurt the baby by accident. Nagisa hugged her back and smiled at this little ray of sunshine.

"Hi, Uncle Nagi!"

"There's my little itty bitty Shi-chan! You grew on me, I don't believe it!"

"I know," Makoto giggled as he walked into the room. "Shiori's been sprouting like a weed."

"I can tell! I still remember when she was a baby."

"Me too. Time sure does fly. You can go play with your new toy, Shi-chan." The child nodded and hopped off the couch to go play with her giant bear.

"You've been doing a great job raising her. I guess being the mom friend really paid off."

Makoto nodded and sighed as he sat back on the couch. "If only my family would see it that way you do. I tell you, this family reunion is going to fucking kill me."

"Why does your father even want you to go?"

Makoto scoffed. "Fuck if I know. My mom says it's because they haven't seen me and Shiori in years and it's good for Sousuke to meet the family before the wedding but I think my dad just wants to prove to everyone that I'm not a failure and that my life is going places." Makoto couldn't help but feel as if he were being treated like a trophy that his father wanted to show off to everyone. He didn't want to be in that kind of situation nor did he want his family in that kind of situation. "I want to prove that my life is on the right track but at what cost? Humiliation? Being looked at like a shiny trophy? This was a bad idea."

"Mako-chan, you have to go. If you stay here then all you won't prove a damn thing."

Makoto knew Nagisa was right about it. If he went, he'll prove that his life is going well again. If he didn't then they'll still think of him as a failure. Oh, what the hell! No matter what happens they'll always think of him as a screw-up. He could marry a fucking billionaire and have a private island named after himself and they'd still think he was a failure for getting pregnant and not going to college because of said pregnancy and failing to contact the father after so long. Every time he's around them, they practically remind him of the poor choices he's made and they talk shit about his parenting. He just wanted to feel like he belonged in his family again.

"Nee, Mako-chan," Nagisa said softly, "if this family reunion doesn't go as planned, Shi-chan and the baby have some nicer aunts, uncles, your parents and Sou-chan's parents to love them a lot." Nagisa finished with a sad smile, thinking about his own situation with his father and Rei's parents. His own father didn't want shit to do with him or his child and Rei's parents hated him for whatever fucking reason. This family dynamic is going to be very fucking weird. Makoto sensed that Nagisa was getting sad and frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa. I-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just- I don't know what to do." Nagisa started to cry. "My own father hates me and Rei-chan's parents would rather see me completely out of his life! The only people on my side are you guys, my sisters, and my mother and I'm starting to think she's regretting her decision."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Ever since my wedding my parents have had very different views about me, the baby, and Rei. Mom wants to be involved but Dad doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. The last time I talked to her, she said that Dad's been sleeping in the other room and they hardly talk anymore and if they talk, they're yelling at each other. She said that she can't take it anymore and she's been looking at divorce lawyers willing to represent her." Nagisa sobbed. Nagisa didn't know if this was his hormones talking or his genuine guilt about practically ending his parents' marriage. "It's all my fault!"

Makoto hugged Nagisa and felt the tears stinging his eyes. "It's not your fault! This has probably been brewing for a long time and they might just be at the breaking point."

"No, it's because of me. They never fought when I was younger and if they did it was usually over a misunderstanding or something really stupid. I know this is my fault. Mom's gonna leave him because of me. I ruined my parent's marriage, Mako-chan. I'm ruining everything!"

"No, you're not. I'm sure if your mother were here she'd say the same thing."

"She'd only sugarcoat it so that I don't feel too bad. I know she's probably regretting getting involved in my baby's life. I should never have gone to my parents and told them. Rei-chan and I should have just eloped then none of this would have happened. Rei-chan's parents are just as bad if not worse. They can't put aside their own hatred of me long enough to be there for their own son."

"Your parents and Rei's parents would have reacted much worse if you two eloped. Look, Nagisa, I know you don't want to face this possibility, but, you may have to start cutting people out of your life."

Nagisa's eyes widened and he felt the wind getting knocked out of his lungs. Nagisa was the type of person who never thought about cutting people out of his life. Hell, the very thought scares the shit out of him and he would rather not cut people from his life in general. Sure, he'll avoid someone but he won't completely cut someone from his life or his own child's life. He didn't want to cut his father from his life. His father made a promise to always be there for him but now, when he really needs his father, he's being abandoned. Nagisa wanted to keep trying to reach his father until he realizes what is most important in life.

"I don't want to cut people from my life, Mako-chan. Once I start, I might not stop cutting people out. I know my father loves me and he wants to be there in his next grandchild's life, he just didn't want it to happen the way it did. He'll come around, I'm sure of it." Nagisa said optimistically with a smile, despite the tears flowing from his eyes. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

"And what about Rei's parents? What about that?"

"I'm letting Rei-chan handle that. It's his battle to fight, not mine. Things are going to get better, right Mako-chan?"

Makoto sighed and wiped the tears from Nagisa's eyes before he held his friends as close as possible. They both had a really fucked up family. Nagisa's father didn't want anything to dow ith him at the moment and his own family will only ever see him as a failure because he had to put his plans on hold for a child he didn't plan. They each had to deal with it in their own way. Not just for their kids but for themselves. Makoto needed his family to see that he wasn't a failure like they thought; Nagisa needed his father to see that things don't always have to go as planned.

"They'll get better, Nagisa." Makoto agreed with a whisper. "They'll get better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way a chapter ends! How long has it been since I ended a chapter on someone's lines? Hell, it's been a while since I fucking updated. I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did then leave me some kudos or a comment! If you want to get notified about updates rather than refreshing the page every day to see if there's been an update then subscribe to the story! If you want to see more content from me, subscribe to me! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	11. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write one big baby shower for our expecting mamas but I couldn't write it as the words kept getting jumbled up and this was the best I could come up with. Enjoy!

**Haru's Mother's Day**

* * *

Haru sat outside in front of Kiyoshi's grave. The warm breeze danced all around him as the incense burned and released a thin cloud of smoke. It was early in the morning and Rin was asleep. Haru wanted to get this out of the way and think about the life that didn't make it. The rest of the day, he wanted to celebrate being pregnant with his babies. He frowned when he thought about his babies. He was scared about what might happen to them when he was gone and how Rin was going to be able to raise them. Haru didn't doubt Rin's ability to raise them properly but he wondered about who was going to take care of the kids while Rin was at work. He wondered how Rin would go on without him or if he'd find someone to replace Haru and be a parent to the triplets.

Rin often told him that he was not going to replace him when he died. He said he was going to raise the babies on his own with help from friends and family, of course. Haru doubted Rin would be able to pull it off being a police officer. His job required long nights away from home meaning that more often than not, his children will return to an empty home. Haru began to think about the triplets and how they saw their birth and demise of their mother. Would they be grateful that he gave his life for them? Would they feel guilt and blame themselves? Would they grow to resent him?

Haru clasped his hands in prayer and silently prayed for Kiyoshi's departed soul, that his baby was safe in the afterlife with his grandmother. He even prayed for the triplets' well-being and his own that he didn't die in the birthing process. He knew it was futile to ask for life after birth, even when the doctor said it was impossible, but it still didn't hurt to pray for it. Lastly, he prayed for Rin. Nothing was wrong with him but Rin's going to lose him and he wanted to pray for Rin's heart that it will mend well after he passed. Haru also prayed for his friends. He prayed that they'd be in the triplets' lives and be there for them in his place.

Makoto would definitely be a mother to them. It was in his nature and he couldn't help it. Sousuke would be a dad to them when Rin couldn't be there. Rin was a father figure to Shiori before Sousuke found out about her, it only seemed fair for Sousuke to return the favor. Rei would be that weird uncle who helps out with science projects that almost end up blowing up in his face. Nagisa would be that fun-loving uncle who would take one of his kids to get a tattoo if they ask. Gou said she's going to be the type of aunt who drops by all the time and takes the kids out. Haru felt at ease that his friends will be there for his children.

He rubbed his swollen abdomen and smiled when he felt a faint movement under his fingers. It still amazed him when he felt the babies moving around. He wasn't this far along with Kiyoshi. It must have happened right before Kiyoshi was able to move around. Still, he was happy that his babies were moving around. It was a sign that all this was real. Haru looked at the grave and sighed sadly. He thought about last year, his very first Mother's Day. He sat in bed all day, cradling the jar that held the fetus he lost.

It's been a year and he feels that he should be over it. He should be over losing his baby but he's not. His therapist told him last year that it would be a while before he truly got over the miscarriage. He hoped that time was coming soon because he can't take this pain in his heart anymore. He would rather get over it in a flash than let his heart be consumed by the pain he felt. Haru looked back at the cradle Rin's mother gave to him and looked at the doll Rin gave him. He kept imagining what Kiyoshi would have looked like which is why he kept the doll.

God, it wasn't fair. He should be holding a real baby in his arms, not pretending a bunch of plastic and stuffing are the real thing. Speaking of the doll, he went inside and picked up the doll, once again pretending it was a real baby. He cradled it in his arms and gently rocked from side to side. He felt fucking silly but these motherly instincts were not going to go away unless he interacted with the inanimate doll. He looked around the room, making sure Rin wasn't around before singing a lullaby.

"Hush, little baby don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"Do I really have to buy all that stuff for the babies? Sounds like a giant waste of money if all those things don't do what they're supposed to."

Haru looked up and saw Rin standing in the doorway. He blushed brightly when he realized that Rin had heard him sing. Rin laughed and walked over to Haru, wrapping his arms around him and carefully pulling him as close to himself as possible without hurting the triplets. Rin kissed Haru and leaned in enough for their foreheads to touch. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you. What do you have planned for me today?"

"I'm gonna make you a nice breakfast then you're gonna open presents from our friends and family, et moi, then we're gonna spend all day together doing whatever the hell you want."

"Whatever I want?" Haru asked innocently though the look he had in his eye was far from it. Rin smirked and grabbed Haru's ass then licked the outer shell of his ear.

"Anything," Rin whispered.

Haru bit his lip. "Mmm. Not right now, I'm holding the baby and I'd love to eat and feed the babies."

"Why were you singing to the doll, anyways?"

"Motherly instincts were nagging me unless I did something. Could you hold the baby? I have to pee." Rin nodded and Haru handed him the doll then left the room.

Rin smiled at the doll. It was a good sign that Haru was warming up to the doll, even if he felt like a fool. Haru had told him on numerous occasions that it feels silly mothering an inanimate object and that he'd rather be mothering an animal. As much as Rin wanted to get a pet, he didn't want Haru around animal pee not to mention he didn't want to have an animal take a dump in his shoes. Besides, Rin thought Haru looked cute whenever he held the doll in his arms. Rin placed the doll back in the cradle then retreated to the kitchen to make breakfast for Haru.

Haru arrived back downstairs to the main room to see the baby was back in the cradle. Haru walked to the cradle and checked up on the baby. The motherly instincts were nagging at him once more. Haru got the baby blanket and placed it over the baby, being careful not to cover their mouth and nose. He wanted to watch one of his own babies sleeping so peacefully but he knew it would never happen in this lifetime. For now, he would have to settle for the doll. Rin returned to the room with the Mother's Day breakfast he made. He set the food down on the table and they began to eat.

After breakfast, Rin cleaned up and set out the gifts everyone got for the babies. The first gift Haru opened was from Sousuke and Makoto. In the box were six pairs of baby booties, three hats, and three blankets. Makoto even added a note that said he knit two pairs of booties, a hat, and a blanket for each baby. Haru laughed a little since he had a feeling that Makoto was going to go a little overboard with the fact that he was having triplets. Next, he moved onto Rei and Nagisa's present. In the box were things for a baby who is teething. With Rin as a father, teething things are much appreciated.

Next up was a gift from Gou and her new girlfriend. They had given the babies three dolphin onesies and three shark onesies. There was a note with them explaining that they couldn't choose between three dolphins and three sharks so they just bought six onesies. It also says that the weird look on the cashier's face was well worth it. Haru chuckled and set the gift off to the side to open another one. This next one came from Rin's mother. It was a set of building blocks that were too big for a baby to choke on and a pack of reading flash cards that Rin's gonna use when the babies start learning to read.

The next gift was from Haru's parents. They had given the babies three onesies as well. They were all white and on the back were hand-stitched gold medals. Haru felt a slight pang in his heart for the dream that didn't happen. He looked at Rin and could tell he was thinking about it as well. There was a note with these onesies as well that said: "Even though you didn't go to the Olympics like you wanted, life is giving you three gold medals to love and cherish as much as you can." Haru cried a little. It was so cute and so meaningful! He looked at Rin and saw that he was crying as well. Rin placed a hand on Haru's abdomen and rubbed it.

" _'Life is giving you three gold medals.'_ " Rin repeated slowly, "I never thought of it like that."

"Me neither. Promise me you'll put the triplets in these when you come home."

"I promise. Now open my gift. I think you'll really love it."

Haru chuckled and set the onesies aside to unwrap Rin's present. He unwrapped Rin's present and saw that it was a dolphin plushie big enough for a child and a blue mermaid tail blanket to match his eyes. Haru hugged the plush dolphin and gave it a little peck on the nose. Rin smiled and took a picture of Haru and saved it to a folder he had labeled with his boyfriend's name. He started the folder so that he could have pictures to show the triplets when they want to know what their mother looked like or when Rin found himself forgetting what Haru looked like. Speaking of Haru, the black-haired male looked at Rin and smiled brightly with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Rin! I love it! I love all these gifts!" Hormones. Haru was never this emotional unless something was devastating or too good for words was happening. Rin knew this was Haru's hormones talking. Rin kissed Haru's forehead and wiped away the tears that escaped.

"I should be the one thanking you, Haru. You're sacrificing your life to give me a family and something else to live for. There's nothing I can do to repay you."

Haru placed his hand over Rin's hand that was still resting on his outstretched middle. "There is something you can do to repay me, Rin."

"What is it?"

"Love our children twice as much for me and raise them as best as you can. Raise them to follow their dreams and support them in whatever they do. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. With all my heart and with every fiber of my soul."

Rin took Haru's hand and kissed it. "Now that we've gotten presents out of the way, what do you say we cuddle and watch some movies?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll clean up in here while you set up the Netflix and make some popcorn." Haru moved to start cleaning but Rin grabbed his wrist.

"Oh hell no. It's your day! You go relax and find something to watch and I'll take care of all the manual labor."

Haru chuckled before he got up from his spot before tossing the mermaid blanket over his shoulder and pushing the crib into the TV room. Rin cleaned up the main room and put all of the trash away in an orderly manner before going to the kitchen to make popcorn. As the popcorn was cooking, Rin heart some obscure anime theme song playing and smiled a little. Haru never really watched anime but there are lazy days, like today, where he'll make an exception. Especially when there is nothing good to watch on TV. Once the popcorn was finished, Rin opened up the bag and dumped it all into the bowl before walking to the TV room to see Haru sitting up on the couch wrapped up in the mermaid blanket with one hand rubbing his belly while another held the remote.

Rin walked in and placed the popcorn bowl on top of the four-month bump before relaxing and watching Ajin: Demi-Human. Anime like this had a special place in Haru's heart and ironically enough, Haru did not care for anime. Maybe it was the heart-stopping action or the blood and gore that attracted his attention. Or maybe it was the drama and the many theories one can come up with that captured his attention. Nevertheless, it gave them something to do together and Rin could not complain, especially since time was so precious and quickly fleeting by the second.

Haru cuddled closer into Rin as he watched the anime. He loved spending time with Rin like this. It made him happy. Hell, just standing next to Rin made him happy. It's probably something love does to people. He looked at Rin from the side and wondered how he would live without him. Rin has already said that he's made his peace with being single but Haru still worried. Haru didn't want to argue with Rin but he wanted his boyfriend to have someone to love in his place, at least until they were together again in the afterlife.

Rin tangled his hand with Haru's and squeezed tight. Haru squeezed back and placed the popcorn bowl on the table so he could rest his head on Rin's shoulder. Rin smiled and used his other hand to thread his fingers through Haru's head. A content sigh left Haru's lips as he smiled and closed his eyes. Rin chuckled and kissed his temple. Haru snuggled closer to his boyfriend and made circles on his chest with his finger.

"You're affectionate today."

Rin chuckled. "How can I not be affectionate? You're the love of my life and you're having my babies. You're so beautiful."

"No, I'm not. I'm getting bigger by the minute and I look like a beached whale!"

"You're a beautiful beached whale." Haru glared at him which caused Rin to laugh a little. As menacing as Haru looked, Rin always found it so adorable. He pinched Haru's cheek and faked a pout. "Don't be mad at me, Haru. Please? I'll give you a bunch of kisses if you stop being mad."

Haru smirked and beckoned Rin to kiss him with a come hither motion of his finger. Rin obliged and kissed his boyfriend slowly and lovingly. Haru returned the kiss and abandoned the show in favor of locking lips with his boyfriend. Rin smirked into the kiss and deepened the kiss, something that caught Haru by surprise. They broke the kiss and caught their breaths. Haru panted and looked at Rin with some lust in his eye. Rin caught the look and gently pushed Haru down on the couch.

Rin hovered over him and captured his lips once again. Haru moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. Their mouths moved in sync, their tongues dancing together. Rin moved his hands under Haru's shirt to rub his belly. Haru broke the kiss to gasp at Rin's cold hands touching him. He looked up at Rin with a heavy blush dusting his face. Rin smirked and kept touching him with his cold hands as he began to kiss and nip at Haru's skin.

Haru moaned and turned his head to the side for him. Rin found Haru's sensitive spot and bit it. Haru moaned when he felt the sharp teeth penetrate his skin. In response, he arched his back as much as his body would allow. Rin smirked against Haru's skin as he licked up the blood from the bite mark then sucked on the mark itself. Haru groaned as he felt his cock pressing hard against his underwear. He pushed Rin off of him and looked at him with his eyes completely clouded in lust.

"I need you. Now. I can't wait any longer." Haru panted deeply.

Rin smirked. "Tell me what you need."

"I need your cock inside of me."

"Beg for it, Haru. I want to hear you beg for me." Rin commanded as he slowly started to pull off Haru's underwear.

"Rin, please! I need your cock inside of me and I haven't had it in months!"

Haru did have a point. It's been a while since they had done anything. Hell, the last time they got action was when they made the babies in question. Every time they tried, they ended up getting interrupted and the mood just goes away or it's just a blow/hand job given as consolation prize. He couldn't resist Haru when he was like this. He removed Haru's underwear and opened the front to his own underwear, releasing his cock. Rin opened up Haru's legs and placed one on his shoulder while Haru wrapped the other around his boyfriend's waist.

Rin slowly pushed inside of Haru inch by inch. Haru gasped in pain and grabbed the arm of the couch from behind. Rin knew this was because of the little dry spell they had and as much as he wanted to pound Haru into oblivion, he had to make sure Haru was comfortable. Soon enough, Haru rubbed his foot against Rin's thigh as a signal that he was good to go. Rin nodded and pulled out then slowly thrust back in. Haru moaned and automatically pushed himself down on Rin's cock, trying to fuck himself on it. Rin growled and thrust a little faster which nearly made Haru cum.

"Look at you. So needy for my cock that you're trying to fuck yourself on it. You're such a greedy slut." Dirty talk. It aroused Haru every time he did that. "I suppose it has been a while since we last did this. You may have forgotten how I feel when I'm inside of you. Damn, you're so fucking tight! You feel so good around me."

Haru moaned with each word Rin said. He was weak for Rin's dirty talk. It always made him melt into jelly. Breathless moans and gasps left Haru's mouth as Rin fastly and carefully pounded into him. He was carrying precious cargo, after all. Rin smirked when he saw Haru come undone as a result of his dirty talk. He rubbed Haru's leg then kissed his ankle as he hit that one spot that caused Haru to cry out Rin's name. Rin's smirk grew as he kept thrusting in that angle, enjoying the sounds that Haru was making. He missed this.

"Rin! Harder! I need it so much!"

"Such a cock hungry whore. You have no idea how gorgeous you look getting bigger by the day with our babies inside of you. Turns me on watching you get bigger." Haru felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. Rin was bringing him even closer to it talking the way he is. Speaking of Rin, he thrust harder and began to rub Haru's outstretched belly. He felt the smooth bump and traced his fingers over the stretch marks. Haru was so beautiful like this. If only he saw what Rin was seeing right now. "So beautiful. I wanna keep seeing you get bigger and bigger with my babies. If only you could see how gorgeous you are."

Haru only screamed when Rin hit his prostate. Rin smirked and kept thrusting at that angle, loving how he was making Haru come undone. Haru reached up and put his hand on the back of Rin's head, bringing him down for a kiss. Rin obliged and gave Haru a harsh yet sweet kiss on the lips. Haru moaned into the kiss then broke it to grab at the couch. He felt his orgasm approaching. The familiar heat coiled and he was saying some incoherent things.

"I-if you don't stop I'm gonna-!" Haru was cut off when he finally came all over his exposed belly with a ribbon or two landing on Rin's shirt. Rin came inside of Haru a few mere moments later after seeing cum on his belly.

The couple basked in the afterglow of what they just did. They were both sweaty and panting heavily. Rin saw that Haru was glowing and getting close to falling asleep. He pulled out and left the room to get a warm, wet washcloth to clean off with. When he came back to the TV room, Haru was still laying down on the couch, waiting for Rin to come clean him up. Rin quickly cleaned himself but took his time with Haru, savoring each swipe and treating him like a beautiful piece of porcelain.

Haru smiled as he came down off of his high and shivered a little since he felt some of Rin's cum leaving his ass. When Rin saw he had done that, he smiled and kissed Haru's knee before putting Haru's underwear back on and tucking himself back in. Rin helped him sit up then sat next to him, taking Haru into his arms. Haru snuggled into Rin's arms and relaxed. They needed this so much. The last sexual thing they did was the blow job Rin gave him at the pool. Rin kissed his temple and nuzzled his nose in Haru's hair.

"I love you so much," Rin whispered.

"I love you, too. For all the bullshit we've fast these last couple months, we needed that."

"I know. Wanna cuddle and watch some movies?"

Haru nodded then cuddled close to Rin again, enjoying the movie Rin picked. The couple sat like that until they fell asleep on the couch, hand-in-hand. A small ball of light entered the room and hovered over the couple, shining on them with a glow that one would describe as Heaven's light. After a minute, the little ball of light flew into Haru's outstretched belly, causing it to glow for a second before returning to normal. Haru awoke with a start, looking around at his surroundings before placing a hand on his abdomen. Rin woke up next to him and yawned as he looked at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?:

"I-I don't know but... I feel really fucking weird."

Rin instantly woke up and looked Haru over. "Weird? How?"

"It's a good kind of weird like... I don't know how to explain it. It just feels warm and I feel oddly calm. Calmer than I've ever been in my life." There were no words Haru could use to describe how he felt. It felt warm and it felt like he was just blessed with something wonderful. Rin stared at Haru with a goofy smile on his face. Haru noticed this and blushed. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're glowing. I meant what I said about you being beautiful earlier. No matter what size you are you'll always be beautiful to me." Haru smiled and laid his head down in Rin's lap. He knew Rin was only saying this to butter him up to get out of making a late night run for his cravings but he still appreciated the compliment. Rin pets his hair as he gazes at the love of his life. Somehow, he felt like everything was going to be all right for them. He felt it deep down in his soul.

* * *

**Nagisa's Mother's Day**

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!" Two voices exclaimed as Nagisa beamed brightly.

For Mother's Day, Katsurou came over so that he and Rei could meet and celebrate Mother's Day. So far it seemed as though they were getting along well. There was no bickering that he knew of and they both seemed to really care for the baby and were willing to do everything possible to make sure Bun-Bun has an easy life. Nagisa rubbed his five-month bump. Tomorrow he hits the twenty-week mark and that means he can find out what sex the baby is. He was so excited to find out what his baby is! He originally wanted to wait but the excitement was killing him. Hell, he wanted to know right now but patience yields focus.

Anyways, today was all about Nagisa and the fact that he was bringing a child into this crazy fucked up world. Speaking about the celebration, Rei remade the Iwatobi bread from high school. It tasted as good as the original did and brought back memories of high school where he'd eat it on the roof. He was definitely going to send the baby to his old school so he can make them bring it home. Nagisa glowed brightly as he ate the bread his husband made. He wished Rei made more pastries but they'd done a bunch of research on what Nagisa should be eating and concluded that Nagisa should eat foods that were healthy for both him and the baby. Every once in a blue moon Rei will spoil his babies with something sweet.

"How did you like the Iwatobi bread?" Rei asked with a pleasant smile on his face, happy to know Nagisa enjoyed it.

"I loved it, Rei-chan! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you loved it. Now onto the presents!"

There was a pile of gifts strewn about the floor. Some were big while some were small. The present size didn't matter after all. As long as he had some stuff for the baby, he didn't mind at all. Nagisa looked at all the presents that came from friends and family. He hoped his father gave him something, maybe a card at least. He's tried to talk to his father but he keeps getting his voicemail or his dad will answer only to hang up on him before he could get out a simple greeting. Still, he hoped that his father would stop this one day soon.

"Yay! Which one should I open first?"

"Mine," Katsurou spoke quickly, "I put a lot of thought in it and I think you'll appreciate it."

Nagisa laughed and picked up Katsurou's gift. He opened the small package and laughed louder when he saw the onesie. It was pink and it said "Watch your language, asshole. I'm a baby". Nagisa was putting this on the baby no matter what Rei said. Speaking of Rei, when he saw what it said he frowned. Nagisa saw the disappointed expression on his husband's face and snickered. If Rei had his druthers he would burn the thing but since Katsurou bought this for his child, he couldn't. But there was no way in hell he'd let his stepchild leave the house with that on.

The next gift was from Rin and Haru. In the box was a penguin onesie. Nagisa smiled and placed it with the other onesie he received. The next gift he picked up was from Sousuke and Makoto. In the box was a knit hat, blanket, and two pairs of baby booties that Makoto made himself. He loved homemade gifts! There was an element of love in them that you just can't get in something you buy in a store. Next up was Gou's gift. Gou and her girlfriend gave him some classical music and lullaby CDs he could play for the baby as well as an old portable CD player with headphones to put on his middle. He placed the box on the floor and got down on the floor to open the big one he saw.

This one was from his sisters who all equally chipped in on it. Nagisa tore open the wrapping paper like his child will in a matter of years on Christmas morning. Nagisa gasped when he saw a crib that he's had his eye on ever since he started looking for baby things. He would have bought it himself but it was too expensive even with his, Rei's, and Katsurou's salaries combined. He made a mental note to thank his sisters for giving him the crib he wanted for his baby. Next up was a gift from his mother. The gift his mother gave him was a night light. The apartment was a one bedroom one bathroom apartment meaning there was no room for the baby to have their own room. Still, he was going to plug in the nightlight in his and Rei's room since that's where he was planning to put the crib.

The next gift was from... his father? Nagisa rushed to open it. Maybe his father still cared for him! When he opened the present, he frowned deeply when he pulled out a teddy bear with a set of adoption papers. His father was still trying to get him to put his baby up for adoption. He didn't want to give his baby away, he wanted to keep his child. When he found out he was pregnant, he was over the moon and determined to have this child, no matter what anyone said. No matter what his father said. He fought off the tears as he pushed the present as far away from himself as far away as possible.

He grabbed another present which was from Rei's brother. Rei's brother had given them a bunch of books to read to the baby as well as some popular children's novels when the baby eventually learned to read on their own. Nagisa made another mental note to start reading to the baby and playing music for his child. He read it was good for the baby from some article he read. He was thankful Rei's brother was on their side otherwise the Ryugazaki family would be completely unbearable. Next, he moved onto the present from Rei's parents.

Nagisa tilted his head in confusion. Rei's mother went ballistic when she found out Rei married him knowing that the baby was not his. The hell was she doing giving his baby a present? Nagisa carefully opened the present and relaxed when nothing happened. He looked in the box and saw some plush butterflies and a butterfly mobile he could attach to the baby's crib. Nagisa smiled. At least Rei's parents had mercy on him today. The last gift was from Rei. Rei's gift was a baby bag decorated with butterflies and a baby sling also decorated with butterflies. Nagisa chuckled. He wasn't surprised at all. Whenever Rei got the chance to get something with butterflies, he jumps at the chance.

"Thank you, both! I loved most of these gifts! Oh, I have to write thank you notes to everyone."

"We're glad you liked them. Want me to toss the adoption papers from your dad? You can keep the teddy bear." Katsurou offered.

"Would you kindly?" The brunette nodded and took the papers to the garbage where they would never be seen again. Nagisa looked around and realized that someone did not give him a present "Nee, Katsu-chan, where's the present from your parents?" Katsurou blanched a little in fear and Nagisa instantly came to regret his question. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. My parents didn't send anything because they don't know about the baby yet and I don't plan on telling them."

Nagisa and Rei looked at each other then back at Katsurou. How could he not tell his parents about his impending fatherhood?! Was he ashamed or something?! Katsurou read the looks on their faces and dejectedly sighed. "I'm not ashamed at all. I'm proud that I'm gonna be a father and I'm happy I'm getting this chance. It's just my parents who are gonna freak the fuck out about being grandparents."

"Why would they freak out?" Rei asked.

"My parents are kind of like Nagisa's father. They're more concerned with what their so-called friends think of them that they don't really give a fuck about their own happiness or even my own. If they found out I was having a baby out of wedlock with, no offense, a genetic freak of nature they'll flip the fuck out and either try to take the baby away from you or pay Nagisa in hush money to keep the baby out of my life and out of the family way."

Nagisa frowned. he understood what Katsurou felt. "Katsu-chan, I had no idea."

"Look, my parents were shit to me. They had me so that Mom could get in with the Trophy Wife Mom Circle and they paraded me around in public but behind the grand closed doors, I was the nanny's problem. I resented them and I wanted a normal life and once I got the chance to live it, I took it and I've been living my life for me ever since. If I told them, they'd do everything in their power to make sure this baby didn't make them look bad or they'd take the baby and say they decided to adopt a child. I'd rather cut my own dick off than let my own child grow up in the same hell I did." Katsurou explained.

At the end of his explanation, Rei wondered if those arrests he wracked up were at the beginning of some rebellious phase. He wanted to ask but he knew it was not his place to bring up the topic. He was going to wait for Katsurou to bring it up himself. Still, the life he was was a sad one but at least he knew it wasn't right and he wanted to do better. No nannies, no fuck you money, no rich friends who turn on you the second you become poor, none of that. Just a normal life. The look on his face pretty much said that he wanted to stop talking about this. Nagisa looked to Rei to change the subject and Rei nodded then adopted a pleasant smile on his face.

"So," Rei said to break the ice, "Where do you work at?"

"I've got a job at a warehouse loading up trucks and operating the forklift. My major was in music and I'm trying to start a career in it. The warehouse job's just something to keep my lights on. I DJ on weekends."

"Do you have a career to fall back on if music doesn't work out?"

"Accounting. I took it up because I'm good at math and my dad's accountant taught me things about accounting whenever he came over. Figured I could be someone's accountant if music doesn't work out the way I want it. Look, let's clear the air. I fucked the guy who is now your husband and he is pregnant with my child." Katsurou held out his hand for Rei to shake. Rei grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"And I am the guy who is going to be your child's stepfather. I hope we can be good friends for the baby's sake."

"Of course."

The two males just stared at each other and were still shaking hands. They were about as intense as two lions about to duel to the death over a gazelle that was just killed. There was tension in the room and Nagisa felt it between the two. He knew this meeting would not be easy and he wanted it to go swimmingly well. He stood up from the floor and beamed brightly to try and relieve the tension a little bit. "How about I get started on dinner while both of you clean up?"

In a flash, the tension in the room was gone and both fathers jumped into protective mode. Rei sat him down in a chair before going to the kitchen while Katsurou began to clean up the wrapping paper and put the presents away. This was their way of telling him that since it is his day, he gets to relax while they do the grunt work. It was just fine because he could lounge around a little. He traced shapes on his abdomen with his finger all with the intention of getting the baby to move around which worked.

The baby's movements were starting to become constant and it made Nagisa a little happier each time he felt his baby move. It meant his baby was alive and well. He continued to trace random shapes on his skin, thinking about his baby and the life they'd have. The baby's life was going to be complicated, sure, but his baby was going to have one big happy family. A step-father willing to do anything for their happiness and a father who wants them to have the kind of life he did not. He couldn't wait to see if he was having a boy or a girl.

Nagisa was impatient for tomorrow. As mentioned earlier, he hit the twenty-week mark tomorrow meaning he can find out the sex of the baby. As much as he wanted to keep it surprise, he wanted to know so he could start calling the baby by one of the names he chose. Mizuki or Kyo. He wanted to start calling the baby by one of the names he picked out for his first-born child so he could get used to saying it.

"Do either of you mind if I learn what sex the baby is tomorrow?"

Rei and Katsurou looked up and at each other. They glared at each other for a second then turned back to Nagisa and shrugged. "I don't mind." "Sure, whatever you want." Both of them answered at the same time. They were still tense. As carefree and their answers sounded, the tension between them was not completely dissolved. These things took time, Nagisa understood, and it would take a little time before they could really get along.

Within an hour, the wrapping paper was cleaned up and the presents were stacked in an orderly fashion as dinner was finished cooking. The three adults sat down at the table and began to eat the meal that was prepared. An uncomfortable silence reigned over the table as Rei and Katsurou occasionally made eye contact with each other. Nagisa would have found this cute but consider what this is over, it was almost sad to watch. The purpose of this thing was that so both of them could get to know each other, not size each other up and mentally prepare to throw hands. Nagisa nonchalantly looked over at Rei and kicked his ankle which caused Rei to jump.

Rei frowned at Nagisa who just jerked his head towards his baby's father. Rei sighed to himself. He knew he'd have to talk to this guy. They'd be in each other's lives forever because of this child so they may as well get to know each other and, just like Nagisa wants, become friends. Or at least come to some level of understanding in this situation. "You know, Katsurou, I work in law enforcement."

Katsurou hummed in interest, taking a sip of water and meeting Rei's gaze. "No kidding. What's your job?"

"Analyst at the police station. I originally wanted to be a scientist but I kept blowing things up."

"Hmm. You seem like the type to be a detective."

"I would have become one but I can't take looking at crime scenes and Nagisa worries about me when I'm not home on time." Nagisa blushed a little and tucked his hair behind his ear. Rei laughed and watched as Katsurou's eye twitched a little. He kind of felt bad for doing this but at the same time, he didn't. One of the perks of being married, he supposed. Old flames, one night stands included, can't swoop in and take your spouse from you because they're off the market. Rei took a bite of his food and tilted his head a bit. "Have you ever been arrested, Katsurou?"

"Nope. I did some dumb shit when I was in high school but I didn't get arrested." Katsurou lied. Rei knew he lied. He a manilla envelope with copies of his arrest records locked in the drawer of the bedside table on his side. As much as Rei wanted to call him out on his bullshit, he had to wait. This was Nagisa's day and the first time he was really meeting this man. He didn't want to cause a scene. "What do you like to do in your spare time? You're a well-spoken guy."

"I am an avid reader and, if I can find them, I raise wild caterpillars into beautiful butterflies then I write down what kind of butterfly it is then back into the wild it goes."

"You're really into butterflies, aren't you?"

"What can I say? Butterfly wings are simply beautiful and it gives me a warm feeling when I watch them fly away. I think they are the second most beautiful creature on this planet."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. "What's the most beautiful creature on the planet?"

Rei smiled from behind his chopsticks. "Look in a mirror and you'll find out." That comment made Nagisa smile brightly as he looked at his husband with a dreamy look in his eye. Rei recognized this look. It was the look that said he was in love. He had seen it enough in high school to know what those pink eyes said, to know the emotions they wanted to convey. Rei leaned over and kissed Nagisa on the cheek before eating more of his dinner. Rei looked at Katsurou who watched them in awe with what he only assumed as a hint of jealousy. Rei started to feel bad since he was purposely making him jealous. "Sorry, we just have a tendency to have these kinds of moments. I hope you are not bothered by it."

"No, it's fine. You're a married couple after all."

"Good. So, you said you DJ on the weekends. Do you practice in your spare time?"

"Yea but when the baby comes, I'm gonna have to cut back my hours and work every other weekend."

"Why is that?"

"The custody schedule we agreed on when we met." Nagisa explained, "We agreed on a 2-2-3 rotation: two days with us, two days with Katsurou, then three days with us again then it changes to two days with Katsurou, two days with us, then three days with Katsurou and it goes back the way it was the first time. We figured that we could all spend the holidays together."

"Are you guys sure you want to do that?"

"We're sure. Why? What's the problem?" Katsurou asked, getting a little defensive.

"For one thing, the frequently changing homes. The child might get confused by it and it would be very awkward to explain to their friends that they live in two different houses. We'd have to keep up with the time schedule because it doesn't start up again for two weeks not to mention we will have to live close to each other and whatever school the baby goes to so it's easier for them to get to both houses. I'm just saying you may want to think this through, make a calendar of the schedule if you must. Just think about it."

"And what's it to you? Why does this matter?" Katsurou slightly growled. Nagisa took a bite of his food as he kicked Katsurou under the table. Katsurou jumped ten feet in the air and hit his knee on the table. He glared at Nagisa who kept eating and acting oblivious to what he just did then he looked to Rei who was sporting a ver nonchalant look.

"This matters to me seeing as how I am married to the mother and I also view this child as my own flesh and blood. Considering that, I also want what is best for this child; something I am sure you want as well."

Katsurou opened his mouth to say something but then he closed his mouth. He wanted the best for this baby. He wanted this baby to live the normal life he never got to live. He wanted to show this baby the kind of love he never got from his parents. Most of all, he wanted to give this baby the world. The three adults continued to eat and converse amongst each other until it got late. Nagisa walked his baby's father to the door while Rei got ready for bed. Katsurou put his shoes on and smiled shyly at Nagisa.

"I'm sorry for how tense it got."

"Don't apologize! I'd rather you two get your bickering out than to start it up once the baby comes. Thank you for coming, you have no idea how much this meant to me."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you for giving me this chance." Nagisa smiled and hugged him. Katsurou slowly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back. After a second the two parted from their hug. Katsurou saluted him with two fingers before leaving the apartment.

Nagisa locked the door then walked to the bedroom where Rei was sitting up and reading a book. He smiled at his husband before changing out of his clothes to dawn a t-shirt that was too big for him. He climbed into bed next to Rei and curled up on his side. Rei got the idea and saved his place in the book before putting it down and turning off the light, encasing the room in darkness with the exception of the moonlight in their room. He laid down next to Nagisa and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Thanks for meeting him, Rei-chan."

"You don't have to thank me. I just wanna get along with him."

"It's gonna be a while before you actually get along. I saw tension between you two tonight and I'm sure it won't be the last time I see it." Rei knew it was true as well. He knew that one meeting couldn't easily wipe away the tension between them. They would be needed for them to come to an understanding and tolerate each other. Rei rubbed his belly and smiled to himself when he felt the child move around inside of him. He couldn't wait to hold the baby in his arms and watch them grow. Nagisa smiled and packed up closer to Rei. "Are you excited?"

"I've been excited since I found out. What do you think the baby is?"

"I think the baby might be a boy. You seem like your firstborn would be a son. What do you think you'll have?"

"Probably a girl, like Mako-chan. Remember the first time we ever held Shi-chan?"

Rei remembered it fondly. "She threw up on you then when you handed her to me, she took my finger and didn't let go. In truth, I didn't really want to give her back to Makoto-senpai."

"No one wanted to." Nagisa laughed, "She's such a little ray of sunshine, so much like her mother."

"How much do you bet the next one's gonna come out acting like Sousuke." Rei laughed. Nagisa laughed as well when he imagined a stone-faced miniature-sized Sousuke being a little smart-ass like their father. Makoto would have a heart attack.

"Don't curse our friends like that! Let's go to sleep before the excitement of tomorrow makes me stay up all night. Good night, Rei-chan, I love you."

"I love you, too, Nagisa-kun."

Rei kissed Nagisa's shoulder and settled in before closing his eyes. He was excited to learn about what sex the baby is. If Rei were being honest with himself, he didn't care what sex the baby is. All that mattered to him was that they were a good person, never harmed a living being, and were happy. He was willing to bend over backward for this kid and he knew Katsurou was prepared, or still preparing, to to the same. Like Nagisa said, it was only the first meeting. They needed time to warm up to each other and get along for the baby. For their sake, Rei hoped it was soon.

* * *

  **Makoto's Mother's Day**

* * *

Today was Mother's Day, a day where people honor their mothers for bringing them into the world. A day where men honor the mother of their children for bringing their offspring into the world. A day where children honor their mothers for raising them. A day where Sousuke planned to do something really special for Makoto. At the moment, Makoto was asleep upstairs in their bedroom while Sousuke was in the kitchen making breakfast with Shiori humming that annoying jingle that plays in the commercials advertising that department store that just opened up. She was making a card for Makoto to go along with the cute gift she made a little while back.

Sousuke was making Makoto an omelet for breakfast since eggs somehow are an absolute must for him. With pickles. Damn, Makoto's cravings were getting fucking weird. The doctor told Sousuke to watch the cravings and make sure Makoto was getting all the right nutrients and that he was eating healthy. Easier said than done. Every time Sousuke tried to ignore Makoto's cravings or put his foot down, Makoto starts to cry and it makes Sousuke give in. Especially during the midnight runs when Makoto wants some ice cream. The things he does for love.

Speaking of doing things for love, Sousuke was nearly done making Makoto's breakfast. All he had to do was set the table and wake his sleeping beauty. He placed Makoto's omelet on a plate and drizzled the thing in ketchup and put some pickles on the plate with the omelet. He put the other two omelets on plates and put the food on the table. As he continued to set the table, Shiori looked up from her drawing and crinkled her nose in disgust at the omelet her mother was going to eat.

"Eww! Why does Mama want pickles with everything all of a sudden?"

Sousuke laughed as he poured orange juice into three cups. "Mama's been craving pickles lately, sweetheart. I know it's weird but sometimes mothers like to eat certain things at very weird times when they're pregnant. It's a natural thing that you might experience if you decide to have kids."

"It's gross." Shiori groaned.

"I know it is, but, it makes Mama happy and when Mama's happy, Papa gets to live for another 60 or 70 years. I'm almost done setting the table, are you done with your gifts for Mama?" Shiori nodded and placed the finished gifts on the table. "Perfect, take Ken and go wake your mother."

Shiori nodded before she got out of her chair and left the kitchen with the dog following her out. Shiori went to her parents' bedroom and saw that her mother was still asleep. She climbed up on the bed with Ken and crawled over to where her mother was. Shiori laid down in front of him and poked his nose like a doorbell as Ken licked Makoto's cheek. Makoto woke up and stared at his daughter before he poked her nose. Shiori snorted and poked her tongue out which caused Makoto to laugh at her.

"Haha-no-hi!" Shiori energetically exclaimed.

"You're oddly energized this morning. What's the occasion?"

"Papa told me to wake you up so you can come down for breakfast."

Makoto smiled. "What did Papa make me?"

"An omelet with some pickles. And I helped!"

Makoto beamed brightly when he heard that. "Good girl. Do you know what Papa's surprise for me is?"

"Papa made me promise not to tell you with Kit Kats."

"Strawberry?"

"Strawberry," Shiori confirmed.

That dirty bastard knows how to bribe someone. Oh, well. He'll find out when he finds out. Makoto got out of bed and stretched a little, happy to greet the morning. He only gets one day a year to be celebrated for bringing his child into the world and he always felt proud of himself when this day came around. He could still remember his very first Mother's Day. Shiori just happened to turn four months old when Mother's Day rolled around so Haru threw them a small party to celebrate and Rin just happened to bring Seijuurou to that party and we all know what happened from there. Still, he always takes this day to reflect on the decisions he made and how his life turned out.

He looked back at his daughter who was sitting up on the bed, playing with the dog. A big smile reached his face when he watched her smiling and laughing. He couldn't imagine life without her and he'd go through it all over again. Makoto left the bedroom with Shiori and Ken following close behind him. When he got down to the kitchen, the table was made up with three places set up with a chocolate cake with a message written in white frosting saying "Happy Mother's Day,". Tears of happiness welled up in Makoto's eyes when Sousuke gave him a bouquet of carnations then sat him down at the table. Shiori climbed into the chair next to him and held out the gifts she made for him.

"I made these for you, Mama." Shiori beamed as she held out the gifts she made.

One of them was a homemade seashell necklace, made with a real seashell, and the other was a homemade card. The homemade card had a short and sweet "I love you," with a drawing of the family. Makoto took them and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. How'd you make the necklace? It's so beautiful!" Makoto said as he put on the necklace.

"I found the seashells I collected when we went to the beach and I wanted to make you a necklace out of one of them so Aunt Ran helped me do it. Do you like it?"

"I love it and I'll always wear it, sweetheart. Thank you. Now, let's eat!" Makoto said before he dug into his own omelet.

Breakfast went like it usually does in the morning with puns and giggles at the breakfast table. After breakfast, Makoto relaxed in the living room with Shiori while Sousuke took care of some business over the phone. He was probably checking with his father to make sure everything was set up so that he could start work tomorrow. Makoto was worried about how this job would be for Sousuke. He knew that if he had his druthers he would be swimming but he had a family to provide for so he couldn't follow his dreams.

Makoto felt a little bad. Sousuke wasn't able to follow his dreams and if he wanted to now, he couldn't because no coach would take him because of his shoulder and he had a family to take care of. Makoto knew it wasn't his fault but, still, he felt bad that his fiance's life turned out this way. Sometimes, Makoto wondered how his life would have turned out if he'd gone to college. Realistically he could have gone but there was no one he knew in Tokyo who could watch Shiori and the community college wasn't offering the major he wanted. Now wasn't the time to think of things that could have easily happened. Today was his day and he wasn't going to make himself depressed.

He looked down at the floor and saw Shiori placing rubber ducks on Ken. He chuckled as he watched his daughter neatly line the ducks on the dog who was completely unaware of what was happening since he was napping off his breakfast. When Shiori was done lining up the ducks, she stood back and took one of the squeaky toys and squeezed it. Ken awoke with a start and knocked the rubber ducks off. He looked a bit confused as he looked on the ground and sniffed at the rubber ducks. Shiori laughed then the dog ran up to her and licked her face.

"Ken! Stop!" Shiori laughed.

For the past six years, this had been music to his ears. He'd been listening to this for years and it never got old. Soon he'd be hearing more of this from another child. He rubbed his belly and started to think of the baby. He was only three months along and all he could think about was how different things were from the first time. He was alone the first time. He has Sousuke now. He was scared of the future. He isn't afraid of the future anymore, in fact, he looked forward to it with enthusiasm.

Sousuke appeared in the room with a mischevious expression on his face, as if he had a plan that was getting set in motion. Makoto took note of this and smirked at him. "You look like you did something. What is it?"

"Your surprise. Get dressed in something that's clean."

Makoto stood up from the couch as Shiori ran up to her room with the dog following her as usual. He walked up to Sousuke and wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck as he leaned in close to place slow kisses on his face. "Can you tell me what it is? Pretty please with a nice, juicy cherry on top?" Makoto whispered in a sultry voice and almost made Sousuke's knees give out right in front of him. Makoto chuckled a little as he kept Sousuke from falling over. Makoto leaned into his ear and nibbled on it a little. "C'mon, I'll let you give you a little reward tonight if you be a good boy and tell me what it is."

Sousuke took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Babe, I really can't tell you but I know you'll love this surprise."

Makoto puffed his cheeks in anger and sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just know that you can sleep on the couch tonight."

With that, Makoto went upstairs to change out of his pajamas. Sousuke knew the couch threat would not last when Makoto saw his surprise. He just got off the phone with his father and found out everything was set up and ready to go. Makoto was going to love this so much. He went upstairs to see Makoto putting on a pastel green sweatshirt. Sousuke smiled a little when he saw the budding baby bump. Makoto was getting a little bigger but then again some of it might be from the extra weight he's putting on. Whatever the case, Sousuke was happy to see that small bump. Makoto looked at Sousuke and glared at him.

"You still mad?" Sousuke asked softly. Makoto didn't give him a verbal surprise. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Sousuke. The darker-haired male wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and kissed his neck a little which caused Makoto to moan a little. "You're cute when you're pissed at me," Sousuke whispered.

"Shut up. Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Well, it's a surprise! If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore. Now come on, please don't be mad at me. You know I love you." Sousuke cooed.

"You're only saying this so that you don't have to spend the night on the couch."

"That's partly true but I want this surprise to be special! Look, if you love your surprise then I don't get the couch tonight." Makoto turned around in Sousuke's arms and looked into his teal eyes.

"Fine but if this turns out to be a dud then you're going to the couch, mister."

"Deal. Can I have a kiss?" Sousuke asked before he puckered his lips in a kiss. Makoto laughed and kissed Sousuke. He loved this man so much. He never thought he'd be with Sousuke after what happened between them but life has a funny way of surprising people. Sousuke nibbled his bottom lip a little and pushed his tongue inside of Makoto's mouth. Makoto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. After a moment, the two broke away and Makoto was blushing red.

"Not right now. We have somewhere to go and you better get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Makoto walked out of the bedroom and Sousuke couldn't help but look at Makoto's ass as he walked out. He hated to see Makoto leave but he loved watching him go. Especially when Makoto was wearing a pair of leggings. Sousuke got dressed in a black t-shirt with Makoto's plaid button-up and a pair of black skinny jeans then grabbed a blindfold for Makoto. He went out to the living room to see Makoto braiding Shiori's hair. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he weaved his fingers through her hair. Sousuke took out his phone and took a picture of them before he set the picture as his lock screen.

Makoto looked up at Sousuke and smiled at him. "You finally ready?"

"Yea. The braid looks beautiful."

Makoto smiled as he finished braiding his daughter's hair. "One of the advantages to having a little sister. Let's get out of here." Makoto said as he stood up from the couch and went outside to the car with the rest of the family following him. When Sousuke got into the car, he took out a blindfold and confused Makoto a little bit. "Sou, I know we had a little moment in the bedroom but can't you wait a little while for the blindfold?"

Sousuke blushed brightly and nearly choked on the air. "It's not for that! I just wanted to keep your surprise a secret until we get there. May I blindfold you?" Makoto took the blindfold and tied it around his eyes, restricting his vision until he arrived at his destination.

Once Makoto was blinded, Sousuke drove off. During the drive, Makoto kept thinking of where they could be going. Maybe they were going off to a nice restaurant followed by a nice, long walk. Or maybe they were going to a nice family place. Perhaps they were going to a museum. This family does need a little bit of culture. Then again, Makoto was fine with anything as long as he was with his family. From how long the ride was, it seemed as though they were going kind of far away from home. That means that wherever they were going must be pretty damn good.

After a while, the car stopped meaning that they were at their destination. Sousuke helped Makoto out of the car and guided him to wherever the hell they were. Wherever they were he felt a nice, cool breeze fly in front of him. They were inside somewhere and he heard people chatting with each other. That let him know that he was somewhere with a lot of people. Sousuke finally removed the blindfold freeing Makoto's vision and when he saw the surprise Sousuke had in store, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

They were at the aquarium. They visited this place last year and once again this year on Shiori's birthday. It's not that he hated the aquarium but he thought Sousuke was gonna take him some place nice since it's Mother's Day. He looked to Sousuke who seemed very pleased with himself. Oh, he can't be pissy about the surprise today. Sousuke's got that triumphant smile and Shiori's got that sparkle in her eyes. The things he does for love.

"What's new here?" That was all Makoto could ask. He's seen almost everything here twice and he was about to see it again a third time.

"There's a Mother's Day exhibit with seahorses that shows the mating and birthing process. I thought you would have liked to see it since you're a pregnant male." Makoto smiled a little bit. He wasn't going to lie, that did sound appealing. Sousuke held his hand out for Makoto to take. "Come with me. We'll go see it." Makoto smiled more and placed his hand in Sousuke's and let his fiance lead the way.

"Fine but don't get lost. Last time you ended up in the lost kid section."

Shiori laughed when she remembered it. It was her birthday and her father ended up getting lost so she went to go look for him. She handled herself well after she realized she was lost but the thing she was laughing about was how her father looked when he got to the lost kid section after an employee found him. He had a juice box in one hand while an employee guided him into the room. He even looked like he had been crying a little. Sousuke had been relieved to see her there but they both had to wait there for Makoto to get them because neither of them knew where Makoto was in the building.

While they waited for Makoto to get them, Sousuke awkwardly mingled in with the kids. It wasn't easy being a grown man in a place meant for little children. Still, Shiori laughed because her father drank juice boxes like there was no tomorrow and it was hilarious to see him sitting at the tables. She almost felt bad that he couldn't fit. Keyword: almost. Sousuke blushed in embarrassment when he remembered that. Those kids begged him to do rocket ship and give them piggy back rides since he was so tall. Makoto came and saved him in time but not before he took a picture of him with all those kids, Shiori included.

"We swore we'd never talk about that!"

"That was your thing, Sou. Not mine." Sousuke glared at Makoto for a moment before (surprisingly) getting them to the seahorse exhibit without accidentally taking a detour.

The exhibit itself was almost empty except for a few families staring at the mating and birthing process of seahorses. The family walked through the exhibit and stopped to watch a male seahorse giving birth. It looked like it hurt like hell from the way the seahorse was thrashing around in pain. Makoto could relate to his pain. As they watched, Makoto felt someone's hand on his. He looked down and saw Sousuke's hand and holding on tight. He could tell that Sousuke was worried about the level of pain he was gonna be in when their little one decided to grace the world with their presence.

Makoto gave him a reassuring squeeze. He could understand Sousuke's concern but he knew he was going to make it out okay. He couldn't do anything about it since the pain was a natural part of the process but it was all rewarding in the end. Shiori clung tight to his leg in fear because of how painful it looked for the seahorse to push out all of those little baby seahorses. Makoto pats her head reassuringly and keeps watching, wondering if he looked like that the first time around or if he'll look like that when he has the baby. When the seahorse had pushed the last of his young out, he dropped into one of the coral reefs in exhaustion as the female seahorse made her way to him. Makoto chuckled a little bit. That was definitely going to be Sousuke after he had the baby.

"Wow," Sousuke breathed. "That was something."

"It looked painful." Shiori whimpered, still scared from what she just saw.

"Pain is a necessary part of the process, baby girl. He had to go through it to get his babies out into the tank."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Shiori asked as she watched the female seahorse bother the male seahorse even though it was obvious he was too tired to interact with her.

"He will. He just needs some time to readjust and rest up a little bit before he does anything else."

Sousuke smiled at the two seahorses. They seemed to be in love and it showed on the female seahorse's end. Just like himself and Makoto. He untangled his hand from Makoto's hand and brought him closer. "It amazes me how people forget that male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant, not the females."

"I know. People say it's not natural for a man to give birth but then there are seahorses proving them wrong every single day. My grandparents nicknamed me Seahorse when I was pregnant with Shiori and my doctor calls what I have the seahorse gene. What else is there to see?" Sousuke looked at the pamphlet he took from the front counter and checked it. There were no orca or dolphin shows today but there seemed to be a nice live mermaid show happening.

"How about a mermaid show?"

"Mermaid show?! As in _real_ _mermaids_ performing?!" Shiori exclaimed in excitement. Sousuke opened his mouth to tell her that the mermaids were just grown women dressed up in glitter, waterproof makeup, seashell patterned bras, and mermaid tails but the intense death glare Makoto was giving him told him not to burst their little girl's bubble just yet. Instead, he nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. There are real mermaids and it says here that they're gonna tell a story revolving around mothers. It's starting soon, we should get going."

The family walked to the theater where the mermaid show was happening. There was a bigger crowd in here than in the seahorse exhibit. Luckily, they were able to find a seat with a perfect view of the "stage". The lights slowly dimmed dark and there was a spotlight. From one of the wings came a woman with an oversized book with a fake smile plastered on her face. She looked as though she had to drink a dozen cups of coffee to be able to function like this.

"Hello, everyone!" She greeted, "Today's show is a story about how a mermaid got separated from her mother and how she found her way home." The woman opened the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time in the deep blue sea lived a little mermaid who lived with her mother. The little mermaid was very adventurous and always snuck away from her mother to explore her home despite her mother's warnings that the rest fo the sea and humanity were dangerous. The little mermaid did not listen to her mother. She thought she knew better since nothing bad happened to her. Little did she know, her luck changed.

"One fine day, the mermaid snuck out like usual. She explored the sea, finding little trinkets to take home when a net from a fishing boat caught her! The little mermaid screamed and cried for her mother but she swam too far out for her mother to save her. The fishermen who caught her immediately sold her to the nearest aquarium where she was kept and put on display for years. Every day she prayed for a way out and prayed that she would be reunited with her mother. Her wishes would not come true until her savior came.

"Her savior was the son of the man whose aquarium she had been sold to. She explained her story and how she was put on display and the boy promised to help her get home to her mother. The two made a plan to where they would wait at night and sneak her out to the ocean she came from. The plan almost went perfectly but they were seen by a security guard who chased them! The mermaid's heart pounded in fear knowing that if they were caught she would never get out again.

"Lady luck was on their side. They escaped and made it to the ocean she was born in. The boy threw her into the ocean and the two parted ways but not before the boy vowed that he would come to visit as often as he could. The mermaid thanked him for his help and went into the ocean to look for her mother. It did not take long since she followed her heart which led her to her home where her mother was gathering fish. The mermaid began to grow doubtful her mother would take her back.

"Clearly, her mother's warnings came true and they had not seen each other in years. She was older now. What if her mother rejected her? What if her mother hated her? She almost turned to leave but something in her heart told her not to. Instead, she swam towards her mother and they stared at each other. The mermaid's mother hugged her and the mermaid was surprised. She asked her mother why she was being given a hug despite deliberately going against her mother's wishes. She asked why she was not hated or rejected.

"Her mother answered: "No matter what happens, you'll always be my guppy. I can never hate you nor reject you. I love you with everything in my heart and I forgave you the moment you left me." The mermaid cried in joy and hugged her mother back for the first time in years. The mermaid felt as if she were home again and she never strayed too far from her mother unless it was to gather fish or visit her savior. The mermaid was happy to be home again, despite everything and lived happily ever after. Children, the lesson you must learn from this is that your mother will always forgive you no matter what you do. Also, listen to your mother and heed the warnings you have been given. You may never know when you may be taken away from your mother."

The women left the stage and the mermaids swam out of sight as the lights came back on. That was entertaining to watch. Whoever wrote the story could have done a better job or written something that wasn't depressing but Shiori seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. After they left, Shiori clung onto her mother like he would disappear. The story stayed with her as she knew what it was like to be taken away from her mother. She knew the mermaid's pain of wanting to see her mother again and wanting to find a way to get back home.

"How did you like that show, Shi-chan?" Makoto asked. Shiori looked up at her mother and saw that gentle smile on his face that made her feel safe and let her know everything was all right.

"I liked the mermaids but the story made me sad."

"The story made everyone sad but it did have an important lesson at the end."

"I know. I love you a lot, Mama, and I never wanna be taken from you again."

Makoto bent down to Shiori's level and hugged her tight. Those months away from her were a living hell. Many nights found him praying for her return and staring at her bedroom door with the painful knowledge that when he opened it, she would not be there. Others found him going through all the pictures he had of her that had yet to be placed in the recently found family photo album. That story made him appreciate the fact that he had her in his arms again. Some parents never see their children again while others see their children in a casket. He got lucky, very lucky. "I won't let anyone take you from me again. I love you so much, baby."

Shiori held onto her mother and did not let go for a while. She still remembered that time, even though it was all turning to bits and pieces. She remembered the despair she felt. She remembered screaming for her mother each and every day she was held captive. Even though Kisumi told her not to waste her hope on the day she'd be free, she still held onto that hope. She didn't know how she got out of there or who found her but she knew she had to be thankful for whoever showed her mercy when she was on the brink of death.

The mother and daughter both broke away from each other. Both of them could tell that they were happy with the way things turned out; no one in a casket. No one mourning a death. No more despair. Makoto was happy that his sunshine was still here. Without her, every day was a dark unimaginable hell more terrible than the last. There was a growling noise that was audible to them which caused Shiori to groan and wrap her arms around her middle.

"I'm hungry," Shiori whined.

"Mama's starting to get there, too. Sousuke, are there any fast food places around here?" There was no answer and Makoto looked over his shoulder. "Sousuke?" He looked around and Sousuke was nowhere to be seen. Makoto facepalmed and groaned. "God dammit." Makoto hissed. Sousuke got lost again. He looked down at Shiori and smiled a little. "Remember the way to the lost kid section?"

"Do you think Papa's there?"

"That's the only place I can think about. I don't see him anywhere else."

Makoto and Shiori walked to the lost child section of the aquarium and, sure enough, Sousuke was there amongst the other lost children. While the other kids were playing or drawing, Sousuke was reading a book to one of the kids. The child was in his lap and was very engrossed in the story from the way Sousuke was reading it. Makoto couldn't keep the big smile off of his face as he watched Sousuke read to the child. He always looked so fucking adorable when he was interacting with children!

Sousuke looked up from the book and smiled at Makoto when he saw him and waved him over. Makoto walked over to him and smiled down at him. "You look comfy. How'd you get here this time?"

"I fell asleep in the theater during that story and an employee woke me up. I said I had no idea where the heck you and Shiori would be so I ended up being taken here. How long until you realized I was gone?"

"Shiori and I were getting hungry and we wanted to ask you for your opinion on where we could go but you weren't there. I should be surprised by the fact that you're in the first place we looked but I'm not. Come on, let's get some food. Mama's getting hungry."

"Sure. All right, kid, hop off. My family's here."

The child got out of Sousuke's lap and took the book back. "Thank you for reading to me!"

Sousuke stood up and smiled at the kid. "You're welcome." Sousuke turned to Makoto and placed his hand on his waist. "What do you want to eat?"

"How about we go to that nice ramen place across the street from Nautical Delights? Haru told me that there's a nice little Mother's Day special they're running today and we haven't tried that place yet."

"It's your day. We'll go wherever you want." The family spent the rest of the day together with a nice lunch and driving around with some time in the park. Over the course of their family time, Sousuke was constantly checking his phone and texting someone. It made Makoto worried that something was going on behind his back. He trusted Sousuke but this looked very suspicious and he had to the right to know if there was something going on.

Maybe Sousuke was cheating on him or at least thinking of leaving him. He wouldn't be surprised if Sousuke were considering it. This kind of life is hard to adjust to and if Sousuke has any regrets, he wouldn't be mad. The most obvious step would be to confront Sousuke and he couldn't do that, not now anyway. Today was such a perfect day and he did not want to run the risk of ruining it just to find out if his fiance was being unfaithful or having second thoughts about parenthood and their impending marriage.

By the time night fell, the family returned home. Makoto walked into the living room, ready to sit down and relax with some reading before dinner but he saw a pile of gifts in the living room all with pastel wrapping paper. Tears sprang up in his eyes as he turned to Sousuke who had a smirk on his face. Makoto let loose all his emotions as he tackle-hugged him. Sousuke chuckled deeply as he held his fiance. The surprise was this pile of gifts but in order to get them in, Makoto had to be out of the house long enough for his father to get them in the house. He also got presents from Rin and Rei that their respective partners wanted to give Makoto and Sousuke gave each of them the stuff that Makoto knitted for the babies.

"Sou... was this your surprise all along?" Makoto asked.

"Yea. How do you like it? They're all gifts for the baby."

"I love it! Let's open them now!" Makoto beamed as he sat on the couch and took the first gift into his hands.

The first one was from Rin and Haru. It was a pair of onesies in the form of two sea creatures; one orca and one whale shark. There was a little note at the bottom of the box that said they were unable to choose between the two so they just bought both of them. Makoto smiled as he put them back in the box and set it aside to open Rei and Nagisa's gift. When he opened the gift, it was a new set of bottles. He ended up losing the old bottles he had for Shiori when they moved and it seems that Nagisa and Rei wanted to buy him some new ones. At least he didn't lose the breast pump in the move. The next gift was from Gou and her girlfriend. In the box was a baby carrier. He already found a baby sling he bought when he had Shiori but having an extra one around wouldn't kill him.

The next gift he moved on to was from his parents. It was a beautiful music box that looked brand new. He opened the music box and from within the box emerged a dancing couple. He wound up the box and it began to play a nice melody that Makoto knew all too well. It was Once Upon A December. He used to sing this to Shiori all the time when she was a baby and it always calmed her down when she was fussy or when she was crying. He moved on to his little sister's present. Looks like the twins each sent something. He opened Ran's present and saw that it was a bunch of tutus. Ran seemed to think she was going to have another niece. Next, he opened up Ren's present and saw a onesie that said "Daddy's drinking buddy" with a bottle in the middle of it. Makoto found it cute as hell and moved on to the presents from Sousuke's parents.

First up was the gift from Sousuke's father. Sousuke's father had given him a new rocking chair that Sousuke was going to have to assemble at a later date. He wanted to have a rocking chair in his room when he was still at home but he wasn't able to fit one in his room. Now he could fit it in the baby's room. He moved on to the gift from Sousuke's mother. It was a changing table that was added to Sousuke's chore list. He was kind of on the fence with having a changing table since he always changed Shiori's diapers on the floor where she couldn't fall. Still, it was a nice gift and he didn't want to keep it in the box.

The final gift came from Sousuke. It was a teddy bear that almost looked exactly like the one Sousuke bought for Shiori when they moved in except it was smaller and didn't have a bow tie or top hat but it did have a heart on its belly. Makoto squealed and kissed his fiance for the gift. The baby will love this! Sousuke chuckled a little before he kissed back. He knew Makoto would love the present. When they broke apart, Sousuke looked at all the gifts he would have to put in the spare room.

He started working on the baby's room and so far he's painted the walls an ocean blue with fish painted in teal on the wall where Sousuke was planning on putting the crib which reminded Sousuke he had to get a new crib since Makoto gave away the one Shiori slept in. He wanted to make an ocean themed room since he and Makoto used to swim in high school and they both have an interest in aquatic life. He wanted to have the baby's room done in time for Makoto's birthday and as such, Makoto was not allowed to see the room until it was done.

"I take it you like your presents?"

"Like them? Sou, I love them! How did they get here?!"

"While we were at the aquarium I had Dad come over and put the gifts out. I got everyone else's presents last week and I just got him to come over and put them out so you'd see them when we got home. This was your real surprise, the aquarium was a decoy." Makoto smiled and pressed light kisses all over Sousuke's face. He loved Sousuke so much and he loved what he had planned.

"I love you so much, Sou! This has been the best Mother's Day I've ever had!"

"It's not over yet. I still have to cook you a nice dinner which I should get started on."

"Oooh, what are we having?"

"It's a surprise as well. I made it last night so all I have to do is heat it up and put some pickles on the side for you."

Makoto smiled brighter. "You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you. Are you hungry Shi-holy crap she fell asleep." Sousuke said then laughed when he saw that their daughter fell asleep. Makoto looked behind him on the other couch and chuckled a little when he saw she was asleep.

"Aww, she must have fallen asleep while the music box played. I used to sing that song to her all the time. Calmed her down when she was fussy and got her to sleep when nothing else would work. It's nice to know that song still works on her. I'm gonna wake her up." Makoto went over to the three-seater and began to gently shake her awake. "Shi-chan, wake up. Papa's gonna make dinner. You have to eat."

Shiori slowly woke up enough to register where she was and who she was talking to but still tired enough to want to go back to sleep. "Mama, I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep."

"Don't you wanna eat something first?"

"I'm tired," Shiori whined/whimpered.

"All right, all right. I can't force you to eat. You're welcome to go into the fridge and eat something later on if you're hungry, okay?" Shiori nodded and cuddled more against her mother.

Makoto smiled and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to his side. "Sousuke, could you carry her to bed while I take the presents to the baby's room?"

"Uh-uh, nope. You're not catching a peek of the baby's room before it's done. You take Shiori up to bed while I make dinner and don't catch a peek of the baby's room."

"I won't! Geez, I'm gonna push your kid out my ass in six months, I deserve to see that room." Makoto mumbled as he carefully picked up his daughter and balanced her on his hip before walking out of the living room.

Sousuke went to the kitchen and took out the oyakodon he made last night after everyone went to bed. He had a feeling they'd get back at night so he premade everything. He had three bowls chilling in the fridge but now it looks like only two were going to get eaten. At least Shiori's going to have something to eat tomorrow. Sousuke took the bowls out of the fridge and removed the plastic covering and placed them both in the oven. As he waited for the food, he felt Makoto's presence in the room.

"Hey there, Sou~," Makoto said in a sultry voice.

Sousuke turned around and nearly choked on his own spit when he saw what Makoto was wearing. Makoto was wearing a sheer baby blue negligee with some matching panties and blue panties that outlined his cock perfectly with some baby blue thigh high stockings with a garter belt holding them up. Makoto's hair was messy like he'd just gotten out of bed and his lips looked plumper than they usually are. Makoto sauntered up to him and wrapped his arms around his fiance.

"You get changed fast. Were you wearing all this under your clothes all day?"

"The stockings, the garter belt, and the panties. I just slipped on this negligee to look a little sexier for you."

"Sexy indeed. What's all this for?"

"Well, you've been such a good boy today and you gave me such a wonderful surprise, I thought you deserved a little reward." Makoto took Sousuke's hand and guided it to his hard cock. "I need you, Sousuke."

Sousuke couldn't lie; he was getting hard, too and he couldn't resist Makoto when he looked this way and smelled like the lavender body wash he used. He crashed his lips against Makoto's and grabbed Makoto's thighs. Makoto moaned a little as he jumped and wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist. Sousuke carried Makoto over to the table and laid him down as he moved to bite and kiss at his neck. Makoto moaned and began to lift Sousuke's shirt over his head. Sousuke got the message and took his shirt off. He smirked.

"What about dinner?"

"We can eat after we're done. Now, are you gonna stand there and gawk or are you gonna make me feel good?" Sousuke couldn't resist Makoto when he was like that. Quickly, he turned the oven off then he went back to Makoto, giving him marks everywhere he could. A moan escaped Makoto as he felt his love marking him, letting the world know who he belonged to. Sousuke lifted his head and saw the lust and love in those emerald eyes he loved so much and Makoto saw the same look in those aquamarine orbs. Tonight was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I know I'm hella late with this chapter, especially since it's two days after Father's Day but whatcha gonna do?  
> Second: All these Mother's Day celebrations are happening simultaneously. I feel like I should have point that out since I feel like some people got confused.  
> Third: I know I originally committed to no uploading schedule but now I'm gonna try (keyword: try) to have new chapters up by the 21st of each month so I'm giving myself a deadline! I might start missing this deadline once college starts in August but here's hoping it doesn't come to that again!  
> Fourth: "Haha-no-hi!" means "Happy Mother's Day!" in Japanese so if you were wondering what the hell Shiori said, that was it  
> Fifth: At first I wanted to play around with Haru's psyche but then I felt that it was insensitive and insulting to I had to cut some parts out and rewrite a few things so hopefully there are no remnants of how I originally wanted the first segment to go  
> Sixth: I should feel bad for cockblocking you all in the last segment but I don't. I'm actually wondering how many of you screamed in frustration.  
> Seventh: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter even though it's really fucking delayed! If you did leave me some kudos and/or a comment. If you don't want to keep hitting the refresh button day after day then subscribe to the story and if you want to see more content from me after this story is over, subscribe to me! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	12. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke starts a brand new job, Nagisa learns what his baby is, and Haru gets into a bit of trouble at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the Chapter Map and rearranged a couple chapters so now the chapters are spaced a little differently. Here's the updated version of the months each chapter takes place in:
> 
> Chapters 1-4: March  
> Chapters 5-9: April:  
> Chapters 10-14: May  
> Chapters 15-18: June  
> Chapters 19-22: July  
> Chapters 23-26: August  
> Chapters 27-30: September  
> Chapters 31-35: October  
> Chapters 36-39: November  
> Chapter 40: December
> 
> That was all I wanted to say at the beginning of this note! Without further ado, let's get on with Chapter 12!

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP *BE-*

The alarm's beeping was silenced when the owner's hand hit the button. Sousuke looked at the time he had to wake up; 5:00 in the morning. He groaned a little, lamenting the new ungodly hour he was forced to awaken. He began to rise from the bed but felt a weight laying on him. He looked to his side and saw Makoto sleeping peacefully. Sousuke smirked a little as he remembered what happened last night. They ended up going two rounds. First one on the kitchen table, the second one in the bedroom after actually eating something. He lightly traced his fingers over the many marks he made on Makoto's neck and chest.

Makoto unconsciously shivered under his fiance's touch and snuggled closer to Sousuke. A deep chuckle resonated as he slowly pushed Makoto to the side, being careful not to wake him, and left the bed to begin getting ready for work. He walked to the bathroom and stripped before getting into the shower. He set the water to cold and began to wash up. As the cold water hit him, he thought about what his new job would entail. His job was to manage finances and do half of his father's job. He'd also have to go on business trips with his father to know what he does for the company when he goes abroad.

Sousuke sighed and braced his hands on the wall in front of him, letting the water cascade down his back. He's starting to regret this. He should have just gone to college and become a personal trainer or just had his job transferred to another prefecture. Still, this company was his birthright and if Sousuke hadn't stepped up then he knew his dad was gonna hand it over to Shiori when she became of age. It wouldn't be bad if the company was given to his daughter but he knew that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in an office going gray well before her time.

Still, he had a job and he was thankful for it. Soon enough, he finished in the shower and got out. He dried himself up then put on a pair of clean underwear before grooming himself. He brushed his teeth then pulled out the supplies to shave his beard. He stared at himself in the mirror and mentally marked how much he would have to shave off. He wanted to make a good first impression. He shaved off the scruff that was on his cheeks and trimmed his beard. Once he finished shaving, he put on some aftershave then styled his hair into its usual style.

Makoto was still asleep and had turned away from the bathroom, giving Sousuke a good view of his ass. Sousuke bit his lip and fought the urge to take him from behind as he made his way to the closet to pick out a nice suit. The one good thing coming out of dating someone the same size is getting to borrow clothes and Makoto had quite a few suits to spare. He knew Makoto would not mind and would probably tell him to get some more suits. In any case, he picked out a black suit with a light blue button-up shirt. He put on his shirt, black tie, and pants then went to the part of the dresser where the socks were kept. He put on a pair of black socks then got out his trusty black leather belt.

He put on the suit jacket before he checked his phone. It was now 6:30 in the morning. He had to be there at 9:00 and it would take him an hour to get there depending on the traffic. He had time. He put on his suit jacket on the dresser then walked to the side Makoto was facing and stared at him for a moment. The duvet covered his front but Sousuke could still make out the bump their child was residing in. He snuck his hand under the duvet and rubbed the bump. Makoto slightly shivered in his sleep from his cold hands but he still stayed there.

Sousuke chuckled and began to marvel at how smooth the taut skin was. It almost felt like he was touching silk. He pushed the duvet back so that Makoto's belly was exposed to him. Sousuke looked at it with pride. This was the first time he got to watch the life he created be brought into this world. He rubbed his thumb along the bump and thought about what the future will entail for their family. Makoto will have a baby to take care of during the day. Shiori will have a younger sibling to care for in her mother's stead. Sousuke will have a second child to love and provide for. The dog would have another kid to protect.

He couldn't wait for this child to be born but he was also a bit scared. In truth, he was kind of nervous about having a baby. He was happy, don't get him wrong. but, he's never taken care of a baby or even held one for more than five minutes. Whenever he was working a case with minors, Rin always handled the kids. He was scared of dropping the baby and squishing them to death. Babies were so fragile and there's a lot that can happen to them if one were careless. Sousuke shivered in his spot.

That is in the future. This is the present meaning he had time to prepare. Knowing Makoto, he was going to show him how to take care of a baby with one of those realistic baby dolls. Or a nurse at the hospital would show him how it's done. He'll end up learning from somewhere Sousuke peppered kisses all over Makoto's belly which made the expectant male wake up. Makoto stirred awake when he felt something on his belly. He giggled when he saw Sousuke giving their unborn baby some love. Sousuke stopped and smiled up at Makoto.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"G'morning, Sou." Makoto greeted with his voice still slurred by sleep. Sousuke chuckled a little bit at how disoriented Makoto was early in the morning. He practically didn't register his surroundings and he looked like a lost puppy. Sousuke found it so adorable when Makoto looked like this. He lifted up Makoto's bangs and kissed his forehead.

"You're cute when you wake up in the morning."

"You look incredibly handsome in that suit. All ready for work?"

Sousuke chuckled and took another look at the time. It was currently 7:05. He has to leave soon. Sousuke stood up and fiddled with his tie a little more. He was never good at tying up these damn things and he never got enough experience with them either. Makoto got out of the bed and tied Sousuke's tie for him. Sousuke blushed and started to feel like a kid again. Makoto tightened it and laughed at the blush on Sousuke's face which resulted in a pout. "Shut up. Ain't my fault I never learned to properly tie a tie."

"Aww, don't be like that, Sou! You've just gotta practice."

"I watched videos on this all week..." Sousuke pouted more.

Makoto laughed and patted Sousuke's cheek before limping over to the dresser and putting some clothes on. Makoto limped downstairs to the kitchen and found Shiori sitting at the table with the bowl of oyakodon she didn't eat last night while the dog ate food out of his bowl. His eyes widened a little. He didn't hear her leave her room or even get up! She usually woke him up to make breakfast! Shiori looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, Mama!"

"W-what the heck? What time did you wake up this morning?"

Shiori shrugged. "I dunno. Ken woke me up so I came down here to fill up his bowl then I got hungry so I heated up the food Papa made. I had to use the chair to reach the microwave. What are you doing down here so early?" Shiori asked as she took another bite of her food.

"I was about to make breakfast for everyone but now it seems I only have to worry about Papa and me, little chef." Makoto began to make breakfast. He decided that for the sake of time, he'd made something quick.

As Makoto made breakfast, Sousuke arrived downstairs completely dressed in his suit with the briefcase Makoto just bought him as a little gift. All Sousuke packed in there was his phone charger, his wallet, a day planner, and something to keep himself motivated. Shiori looked her father up and down in that suit. It was the next outfit her hero wore. She mentally noted that she had to spend the time she had getting his surprise ready. Sousuke caught her staring and smiled down at her as he sat down at the table and put his briefcase on the floor.

"How do I look, Shi-chan?"

"You look pretty, Papa! What are you gonna do all day?"

"Papa's gotta look at how much money the company has and do half of Jii-chan's job and possibly more when he feels lazy." Sousuke wryly smiled. Shiori heard the dry humor and just knew that her Papa's surprise just had to be a good one. Shiori laughed along anyway as she continued to eat her breakfast. Soon enough, Makoto was done making breakfast for himself and Sousuke meaning that the family could eat a meal together. It was short-lived as Sousuke had to leave 20 minutes later.

Sousuke walked to the door with Makoto, Shiori, and Ken following him. Sousuke easily slipped his shoes on as Makoto cleaned off small speckles of dirt off of his suit. He stood up straight and smiled at his young family. Now that he was standing in this position, he kind of got an idea of what his father saw every day before he left for work. Wife and child standing in front of him with smiles on their faces bidding him goodbye while telling him to do his very best that day. Sousuke bent down and gave Shiori a kiss on the forehead then kissed Makoto's belly before giving him one last kiss.

"We'll drop by the office so we can eat lunch together, okay?"

Sousuke smiled. "Sounds perfect. Shi-chan, be good to your mother while I'm gone."

"I always am!" Shiori beamed.

Sousuke chuckled and looked at the dog. "Ken, keep the family safe." The dog barked in reply with a wag of his tail. Sousuke looked at his fiance and let his smile get soft. "And you, my magnificent Makoto, don't push yourself too hard. You're carrying precious cargo." Sousuke said as he felt his fiance's belly again. Makoto laughed a little.

"You know I will now get the hell out of here before you're late!" Makoto replied as he held up the briefcase Sousuke was about to leave behind. Sousuke blushed one more time before exiting the house. Shiori, who had her hands behind her back the entire time, took out Sousuke's cellphone from behind her back and held it out for her father to take when he came back in to get it. Not even a minute passed before Sousuke came back in to get his phone. He quickly snatched it from Shiori's hand and gave her a quick nod as a 'thank you' gesture before he left for real.

Sousuke quickly jumped into his car and drove off before the traffic got worse. He had been to the company building many times in his childhood. Most of those times were coming with his mother when he was out of school to surprise his father with lunch and in his high school years when he came to terms with the fact that there was no way in hell his original dream would come true. Sousuke felt anxious. He was the boss' son. He started out at a higher level than anyone else in the company. His presence meant that he would be usurping people who were more than qualified for the job than he was.

Sousuke gripped the wheel. He left his job at the police station for a reason. It was either this or go back to Tokyo and go to back to school meaning he would have to move his family into a cramped little apartment and live the college dream he was too damn old to live. By college standards. In any case, his father often expressed his desire to have the family business remain within the Yamazaki bloodline after he was long gone and since Sousuke was his son, the company had to go to him after he dies.

Soon enough, Sousuke made it to the parking garage adjacent to the building that was home to his new job. Sousuke parked his car on one of the upper levels before getting out and stepping in front of the building. He took a deep breath and remembered why he did this. He couldn't stand the corruption that was within the higher ranks of the law. His morals would not let them stay. He was also doing this for his family. He wanted a job where his chance of dying was significantly lowered so he could be around for his family even longer. He looked at the building with determination.

This was his birthright. No one could take this from him. No matter what anyone said, he belonged here. He walked inside of the building and made his way to the first elevator he saw. There was a small crowd of people inside of it already. He pushed the button that matched the floor his office was on. During the ride, Sousuke felt even more anxious. It was like the people in here were judging him because they knew he was the boss' son.

Sousuke's floor finally came up and he nearly jumped out of the elevator. When he got out, he looked around at his new surroundings. There were people walking around with various documents containing anything and sporting a stoic expression that actually made him a little fearful. He walked up to the receptionist's desk. She was a woman who appeared to be somewhere in her early thirties filing her nails with a bored expression on her face. Sousuke had to bite back the smirk on his face to find out where his office was. He tapped on the top of the desk and she looked up at him.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"My name is Yamazaki Sousuke-"

"Your office is room 1631, it is to the left. Get in there quick, the boss is waiting and he ain't a patient man but I assume you know that seeing as you're his son." Sousuke choked on his spit and started to ask her how the hell she knew who he was but decided that he didn't want to have a lecture from his father. He absconded from the desk and hurried to his new office.

He opened the door to his office to see his father sitting at his desk, squeezing a stress ball in his hand. The older man looked up and gave Sousuke the most neutrally scary expression. Sousuke held his ground and walked further into the office. Mr. Yamazaki stood up and moved out from behind the desk so that Sousuke could sit. Seeing his son in that seat made the older man's heart bubble with pride as he broke out into a smirk.

"You know, if you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late, and if you're late it's unacceptable and you get a strike. You barely made it on time, son."

"I apologize, Dad. My thoughts preoccupied me and the family got a little cuddly."

Mr. Yamazaki laughed. "If you weren't my son, I'd punch your lights out and fire you. Don't be late again, Sousuke."

"I'll be sure to manage my time better. So what am I doing here?"

"Your job is to keep track of our finances meaning that if you find anything that is cause for worry such as embezzlement, it is your job to report that to either me or the board of directors. You will also be doing half of my job which means you will sit in on meetings and chime in when you see fit, take part in important decisions, doing some of my paperwork, conversing with our investors, go to business-related functions, and accompany me on business trips in and out of the country. Do I make myself clear?"

Sousuke gulped. "Yes, sir!"

"Perfect! I'll get out of your hair and let you start working."

"Thanks, Dad," Sousuke replied lamely as his father left the office.

Sousuke placed his briefcase on his desk and opened it. He took out the picture of his family from the first night they moved into their home and he stuck the latest ultrasound photo in the frame. Sousuke had this on his old desk at the police station and he brought it with him to keep him remind himself why he's doing this. He smiled at the year-old picture and he felt a little bit better about his new job. This was going to be the placeholder until Makoto gave birth to the baby. He strategically placed the picture on his desk so that it would be in his view during those off days.

Sousuke logged onto the computer on his desk and began to look through the financial records. All he had to do was look through the company financial records and take note of anything even remotely shady. This should be fun.

* * *

~A Few Hours Later~

* * *

Around noon time, or past it, Sousuke wasn't sure anymore, Sousuke was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He backed away from the computer and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off an oncoming headache. He couldn't find anything in the system, not yet anyway, so he was just checking the finances over and over again making sure there was nothing shady going on within the company. Sousuke sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. He was beginning to regret this career move.

He wanted to get out of the police station, yes, but he was actually starting to miss it. At this point, he'd be out on a beat with Rin or uncovering something big with his friend. He left for a reason and it was for his family. Sousuke looked over at that picture on his desk and smiled at his family's faces frozen in time by the push of a button on a camera. He looked around his office and never imagined that he would actually be working here. He never wanted to take this job but he had to provide for this family somehow.

Sousuke stood up and looked out of the window. He could see the entire town from up here and he may even be able to see the roof of his house. He looked down at the street and saw people dressed in suits and dark, dressy workplace appropriate outfits walking wherever they're destination was. He still couldn't believe that he was one of these people. Never in his life did he think he would be one of these business drones. Sousuke still remembered being trapped under the table during one of his father's meetings with a potential investor. He ended up falling asleep under the table and he ended up getting trapped in the building overnight. His dad slept on the couch for a month.

*Yamazaki-san, you have visitors.* The intercom said. There's the uninterested receptionist from earlier. Sousuke pressed the button on the office phone to reply.

"Who is it?" Sousuke asked.

*Your fiance and your daughter. They said you were supposed to eat lunch with you.*

Sousuke's eyes widened as he checked the time. It was lunch time and Makoto planned to bring some food by so the three of them could eat lunch together. He fixed himself up and moved his laptop out of the way before he responded to the receptionist. "Send them in."

A few seconds later, the door to his office opened and in walked his family. Shiori ran to him and jumped into her father's arms. Sousuke laughed as he lifted her up in his arms and hugged her. Shiori hugged him back while Makoto came up to his fiance and kissed him. Sousuke kissed him back and smiled at him. Makoto held up the bag of food he brought along for them to share. Sousuke took the food and placed it on the desk before sitting down in the chair and placing Shiori in his lap.

"How's your first day going so far?" Makoto asked as he took out the bento boxes he made right after Sousuke left this morning.

"It's boring and I'd rather be at home with you guys."

Makoto smiled as he handed Sousuke and Shiori their lunches. "You'll get to be home with me after I have the baby. How long are you gonna take off?"

"I was thinking of taking off for a year and making sure the baby knows who Papa is." Sousuke took a bite of his food and smiled at the wonderful taste. Makoto blushed a little and ate his food. He found it sweet that Sousuke was willing to take an entire year off to help him out with the baby. Then again, Sousuke was the boss's son. He could take that kind of time off without so much as a second thought. Sousuke would have to clear it with his father, though. "Do you have any names in mind yet?"

"Sou, it's too early to think about names. I didn't pick out Shiori's name until the month before I had her."

"How'd you pick my name, Mama?" Shiori asked with her mouth full of food with a few specks of rice on her face.

Makoto smiled as he fondly remembered how he picked out his daughter's name. "I sat up in front of a mirror while your grandmother read out of a book of baby names. If it was a dud, you kicked hard. If it was the one, you left a hand print. Mom almost went through every name in the book before you made a hand print. It's how everyone in the Tachibana family picks out baby names."

"Did you know what Shiori was before you went to name her?"

"No. I wanted to be surprised when I gave birth but I did have the name Shou picked out if I had a boy."

Sousuke snorted. "Fond of the 'S' names, are we?" Makoto blushed brightly and ate more of his bento. Sousuke laughed and took another bite of his meal. Seeing Makoto get so flustered was probably the highlight of his day thus far. "Don't be shy, Makoto. it's actually kind of flattering."

"R-really?"

"Yea. It's nice knowing Shiori was named after me. Shi-chan, are you excited to start school again next week?”

Shiori frowned and shook her head. “No, I’m not happy at all.”

After the fire, the kids in Shiori’s school ended up having to go to cram school in order to get their education to serve as temporary schooling until they found a new building. In the time since the fire, they found an old school building that had been refurbished over a year ago. All they did was decorate inside and make sure that everything was on the up-and-up so that they would be able to hold class. It was to serve as a replacement for the original building since it would take a couple years to be rebuilt.

This greatly disappointed Shiori since she liked the cram school for three reasons:

1\. She in the same class as her friend  
2\. She made friends with kids from other schools  
3\. She wasn’t in the same class as her bully.

Shiori dreaded going back to her school because she knew that when she went back she would have to deal with that girl and her crew. Sousuke could understand why she is not happy to go back to school. After they ran into her bully and said bully's father at a toy store, Sousuke had been looking into transferring her out of that school and sending her somewhere else. He looked at Makoto's face and knew that he was thinking about it, too. They were gonna have a conversation about this later.

“Hey, you know if you run into a problem you should tell a teacher." Sousuke softly informed. Shiori put her food down and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"I know but I don't wanna go! Why can't I stay home with Mama?"

"Sweetheart, if we had our druthers, we would hire a private tutor to teach you or we'd have you homeschooled."

"Why can't I do any of that?"

"We don't have the money to pay for a private tutor and we're really apprehensive about you being home-schooled," Makoto explained. Shiori raised her eyebrow in confusion and tilted her head. "It means we're just worried that it would be too hard for you to do on your own. Homeschooling takes a lot of dedication and independence not to mention you'll only be able to socialize with other kids on school holidays or on vacations."

"I managed to do it when I came back home." Shiori frowned.

"Hun, that was only for a couple months. We're talking about the rest of your academic career. Things get harder as you grow and some teachers may have easier methods of doing things you will never learn in a classroom setting." Shiori still didn't look convinced. In fact, she looked like she was about to cry. Sousuke frowned and held his daughter close before the waterworks could start. "Listen, if something happens to you when you go back then you can transfer somewhere else."

"Do I get to choose where I go?" Shiori sniffled with hopeful eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sousuke smiled. "Of course, baby girl." Shiori smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you, Papa!"

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Another voice entered the room. Sousuke's father had entered the room with a stack of papers in his hand. Shiori smiled and escaped from her father's hold to run up to her grandfather. "Jii-chan!" Shiori squealed as she ran into his waiting arms. Mr. Yamazaki dropped the papers he was holding on a nearby end table so he could pick her up and spin her around. "Hey there, little one. What are you doing here?"

"Mama and I wanted to eat lunch with Papa so we came here to eat with him."

"Aww, you two are the sweetest. Papa must feel so lucky having you two around."

"Every day I wake up alive." Sousuke sighed happily with a big dopey grin on his face. Mr. Yamazaki laughed as he picked up the papers he put down earlier then walked up to his son and future son-in-law.

"How's my grandson doing in there, Makoto?"

Makoto smiled and laughed as he rubbed his belly. "The baby is doing just fine. Why are you so sure this one's gonna be a boy?"

"It's the way the Yamazaki family works, Makoto. The first child is a girl," Mr. Yamazaki smiled at Shiori. "and the second child is a boy. Any children after that are left up to fate."

"If that's the case then why doesn't Sousuke have an older sister if you don't mind my asking?"

"Skips a generation. It's not gonna happen to Shiori but it'll happen to your grandchildren." He looked back at the child in his arms and saw the confused look on her face. "I shouldn't be discussing this in front of Shiori. Son here's half of my paperwork. I expect this done and on my desk before you leave today."

"Yes, sir," Sousuke said as he took the papers and gave Makoto an apologetic look. Makoto nodded in understanding as he began to clean up the bento boxes he brought for himself and Shiori. Makoto stood up from the chair and kissed his fiance's forehead. "Don't work too hard, Sousuke. Say bye-bye to your grandfather and Papa, Shiori. We can finish lunch at home." Shiori nodded and hugged her grandfather before he set her down for her to hug her father. Shiori climbed into her father's lap and gave him one last hug before she left the office with her mother.

Once they were out of his sight, Sousuke began to work on his father's paperwork. Sousuke's father sighed and walked over to the door and closed it. Sousuke felt his stomach fill with dread. He knew that whenever his father closed a door, there was something very important to discuss. He had a feeling about what it was. His father stood in front of his desk and gave him a serious expression, letting him know that he was not kidding around with whatever he was about to say. "Sousuke, you know you have to see your grandmother before you can marry Makoto."

Before couples got married in the Yamazaki family, they had to go to the matriarch of the family and have her permission to marry. Whoever is planning on getting married must go to the family home, the Yamazaki House, with their partner and stay there during the weekend to get her blessing to get married. If they have her blessing, they can get married. If they don't have her blessing, they cannot get married and they'd have to elope, break up, or try again. This family tradition is supposed done before the proposal even happens but Sousuke did not visit her because he was afraid she would not give her blessing the moment she saw his family.

Sousuke didn't want to have to elope with Makoto, especially since they started planning the wedding. He didn't know how to bring it up with Makoto, hell, he never wanted to tell Makoto. This had been gnawing at his head ever since he thought about marrying Makoto. He never thought this family tradition was necessary. He never even understood why this was a tradition in the first place! Sousuke loved Makoto with all his heart and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and if they have to elope, he'll gladly do it. If he went, he will be told he can't marry the love of his life. If he didn't go, he'll elope in his grandmother's eyes and be known as a pariah within the family.

"Why can't I marry him without Grandmother's blessing?"

"It's a family tradition that has existed for as long as our family had been around. Why are you so hesitant to do it?"

"She'll take one look at us and tell us that we can't get married!" Sousuke cried. "I've spent too much time without him in my life and I don't want to be told I can't marry the love of my life and mother of my children. How would you feel knowing deep down your grandmother wouldn't give you her blessing to marry your one true love?"

Mr. Yamazaki sighed and looked away from his son's tear-filled eyes. He understood why his son was feeling this way and he understood the fear of possibly not being with the one he loved. He looked at Sousuke again and saw the look he had on his face. It was one of anguish and despair over this situation. A frown graced the older man's face as he thought of his son being heartbroken over not being able to marry his fiance.

"Dad, I can't lose him again. I love him too much to let him slip through my fingers again."

"You're overthinking the situation. She'll give her blessing because of Makoto's pregnancy."

"Have you forgotten about Cousin Souji? He got some chick pregnant and Grandmother _still_ didn't give her blessing. They're still together but they can't get married until they can convince Grandmother to give her blessing which won't happen anytime soon. How can I expect things to be any different for my family?"

"Sousuke, you have something your cousin doesn't. She will give her blessing when she sees how much you two love each other and how much you care for your family. You have to show her that."

"I need a little more time to figure out how I'm gonna tell Makoto. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get this work done." Sousuke mumbled as he settled down in his chair and began to look over the stack of papers his father gave him. Mr. Yamazaki opened to mouth to say something but he closed it as he turned away and left the office. Once the door closed, Sousuke loudly sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

This had been gnawing on his mind as soon as the reality of a future with Makoto settled in. He tried (keyword: tried) to bring this up with Makoto on numerous occasions but he had no idea how to do it, especially when Makoto's talking about their wedding. Makoto always has that goofy smile on his face and that beautiful sparkle every time he talks about the future they're going to share together. He didn't have the heart to tell Makoto that they may not be able to share that future. Sousuke sat up in his chair and looked at the picture of Makoto and Shiori he placed on his desk.

When they became a family, he made a vow to himself and his family that he would do anything to keep it together no matter what it takes. He didn't want to go through with this tradition but he made a promise that he does not want to break. Sousuke took out his day planner and made a note to himself to bring this up with Makoto tonight. He breathed heavily and hoped that things would go the way he wanted them to. If they didn't then he did not know what he was going to do to keep his family together.

* * *

Nagisa sat in the waiting room of the clinic, feeling very self-conscious about the fact that he was the only pregnant male in here. Hell, he was the only one here yet he still felt awkward, especially with two receptionists indiscreetly whispering about him like he wasn't in the room. Nagisa paid no attention to them as he patiently waited for his name to get called. When he came in here there was one woman who was here with her husband. The husband didn't pay him any mind while the wife started a friendly conversation with him until they had to go for the check-up.

Nagisa felt alone because Rei and Katsurou were not here with him. They couldn't get the day off so he had to fly solo today. He wasn't mad at them for it but it still would have been nice to have a little moral support while he was here. It was his first pregnancy and he wanted someone here with him to hold his hand. He saw how miserable Makoto was without Sousuke there for him, even with his friends and family there for him. Sitting here now, he had a small taste of the anxiety Makoto had. No wonder he had postpartum anxiety after Shiori was born.

A small movement fluttered within him which brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled and traced his finger over where he felt that movement which just caused the baby growing within him to keep it up. Nagisa giggled to himself. Whatever anxiety he felt was now melted away just with this life growing in him, almost telling him that everything will be all right. He had Rei by his side and with him, he didn't feel like he was alone. Nagisa sighed a little when he thought about Rei.

He still felt like he wasn't the best thing for Rei, even though Rei told him that he loved him and wanted to make this marriage last. Maybe Nagisa still never forgave himself for what he did, maybe Rei just told him what he thought a pregnant man should hear but whatever the case, Nagisa still felt like he wasn't the best thing for Rei. If he were to divorce him the future, Nagisa would not complain. After everything he has ever put him through, Rei deserves to be with someone who makes him happy and who won't hurt him the way he has.

"Ryuugazaki-san?" A nurse said.

Nagisa stood up when he heard his name called and followed the nurse into the back where his doctor's office was. When he went inside, he saw that the room was empty. He got up on the table and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. He was anxious to be here by himself. He probably should have had Rei call out of work and come here with him. The door to the room opened and in came the doctor. Nagisa smiled a little, ready to get this over and done with.

"Hello, Nagisa! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I can't wait to find out what I'm having!"

"I can tell. Let's get this started."

Nagisa flinched when he felt the cold gel against his skin. He turned his head to the side and watched as the doctor kept her gaze locked on the screen in front of her as she moved the wand around. Nagisa kept his breath even and waited for the doctor to say something. After a few minutes, the door burst open and in came Rei looking completely disheveled and out of breath like he ran here. Nagisa stifled a laugh as Rei walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, there," Nagisa said softly.

"Hi. Did I miss anything?" Rei breathed heavily as he caught his breath.

"No, she just started."

"This is the baby's father?" The doctor asked as she looked at Rei. Nagisa frowned as the guilt started pool into his heart once again. Yet another reminder of his one-night stand he had. Rei took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm actually the stepfather. The real father is really at work." The doctor blushed a little in embarrassment but let it go as she kept looking for what she wanted. Nagisa and Rei looked at each other and shared a brief kiss. After a few more minutes, the doctor found what she needed and looked at the couple with a smile.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

This was it. This was the moment Nagisa was waiting for. He looked up Rei who just gave him a smile that told him to go right ahead. Nagisa turned to the doctor and nodded his head with a smile and tears glistening in his eyes. "Yes." The doctor turned the monitor towards the couple and smiled at them.

"Here's your healthy baby boy, Ryuugazaki-san."

Nagisa laughed through his tears as he looked at his son on that monitor. He couldn't believe it. A son! A son he'd get to hold in four months. He looked at Rei who was trying not to cry. Nagisa laughed again as he brought Rei down by his neck and kissed him. Rei kissed him back for a moment before they broke the kiss. Nagisa saw it in Rei's eyes that he was just as happy as he was. "Look, Rei-chan. It's Mizuki."

"I know, love," Rei whispered. "I know."

"You and your baby are healthy, Nagisa. Just keep a healthy diet and keep taking your prenatal vitamins and you'll be just fine. Any other questions before I print out a picture?"

"Not at all. We're just so happy!" The doctor smiled as she printed out the picture of the unborn child. Nagisa took the picture and nodded to her in thanks before staring at the photo of his baby. His little boy. Mizuki, his first son. Rei cleaned him off and helped him off of the examination table before they walked out together, hand-in-hand, to the train station.

On the way to the train station, Nagisa was glowing. He couldn't help it! He just found out what sex his baby was and he couldn't wait until he was born. Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand and leaned in next to him with a small, sad smile on his face. He was happy that he was having a boy, but, whenever he imagined himself in this situation, it was always Rei's child, not someone else's. Nagisa ruefully laughed to himself. Rei was a damn fool to stay with him. Maybe after the baby is born, he'll leave. He won't be a burden and Rei won't be forced to help him raise this baby.

They made it to the station and walked onto their train. The couple sat down in the first seat they saw. Nagisa sat down in Rei's lap and leaned his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and let a tear slide out. He can't forgive himself. Sure, he's acted like he has, but, in truth, he hasn't forgiven himself for cheating on Rei. How could he? He ruined something good and took his relationship with Rei for granted and betrayed his trust during a drunken night of passion. Nagisa inhaled sharply as he felt the weight of guilt come down on him. How could Rei still stay with him? How could he still love him? How?!

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Rei asked softly in a very worried tone of voice. Nagisa quickly wiped the tears away and faked a bright smile for his husband to conceal his true feelings.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just having a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. How much longer until we're home?"

"We're almost there. I see some familiar sights."

Nagisa looked out of the train window and smiled. "Can you carry me home? My feet are starting to swell."

"Only if you give me a kiss," Rei whispered. Nagisa laughed a little and gave his waiting husband a loving kiss. Nagisa felt like throwing up. He was repulsed with himself. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve a good man like Rei. He didn't deserve to be his husband. Rei probably needs his glasses corrected if he can still see good in him after all of the shit he has ever done. He may have been unapologetic about it in earlier months, but, he was trying to justify his own guilt and bury it deep but the guilt... it's too fucking much!

They made it to the train station near their home. Everyone else filed out in an orderly fashion as Rei picked up his husband and carried him like a princess. Nagisa blushed and held onto his husband tightly, being careful not to let go of him and the picture of Mizuki. Nagisa closed his eyes as Rei carried him home. These feelings... they were so complicated and they weighed down on him like a dark rain cloud that refuses to go away. Nagisa knew that he will have to relive his guilt when he explains to Mizuki why he has two fathers and to his future children with Rei why they don't have the same father as Mizuki.

Nagisa's heart started to break. He would never get away from his guilt for as long as he lived. He would always have a small reminder of his guilt. A small reminder that he loves with all his heart and everything he has. Within an hour, the couple made it home. Rei let Nagisa down while he opened the door to their apartment. They walked inside and took their shoes off before going into the rest of the apartment. Nagisa sat down on the couch while Rei took out things for their dinner tonight. The blond took out the ultrasound photo and laid it carefully on his belly before he took a picture of it.

Nagisa sent the picture to his friends and Katsurou with the caption 'It's a boy, his name is Mizuki!'. He then set his cell phone on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. He was exhausted from the thoughts going through his mind. He wanted his guilt, his sins, to go away, but, he knew the stain on his soul would never go away.

There was nothing he could do to wash the stain away.

* * *

"Nanase-san! You have another order."

Haru took the order off of the ticket holder and took a glance at the recipes he would have to make. It's been over a month since he started working here and he's still getting used to this. The only times he ever remembered the cafe getting this busy was on Christmas and his last day of working there. He still was not used to the large crowd or the growing demands that he work faster. It didn't help that he was a bit understaffed tonight and that some of his subordinates were not listening to him.

Even though it has been over a month, he's still having some trouble with a few employees who were still angry at him for whatever reason. He walked into the break room where they had been taking a "break" for the last couple of hours. He glared at the four who were just sitting around, playing a card game. The leader of this little resistance, the older man in his thirties, looked up at him for a brief moment then went back to the game. Haru growled and walked over to them, snatching the pile of cards they were not using. There was a collective amount of groans as the older man stood up.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"We're understaffed and it's really busy out there tonight! I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys helped me in the kitchen."

"Tch, so much for the freaky little cafe chef who got job offers from restaurants in Tokyo. Can't even take a busy night, can you?"

Haru growled. Why the fuck was he so damn hard-headed?! "I can take a busy night, I've encountered them before, but, I would like some damn help in the kitchen!"

"Do it yourself, Nanase." The older man said nonchalantly as he snatched back the cards and sat back down to continue the game. "We'll join you in the kitchen when we feel like it." Haru suppressed the urge to scream in anger as he stomped out of the break room and started to cook the latest order he received. With his position, he has the authority to get them fired. He's never had to do it before and he didn't want to do it, but, he may have to if they keep acting like this.

"The Resistance giving you trouble?" A voice asked behind him. Haru turned around and smiled at the waitress who has been nice to him ever since his first day here. He nodded and sighed.

"Yes. Were they always like this?"

"Nope. They were always eager to work when the old chef was still here. They're mad at you."

Haru's eyes widened. What the hell did he do?! He didn't meet them until last month! "Why? I didn't do anything to them."

The waitress frowned and looked down to the ground. "Your predecessor developed Alzheimer's. The boss started looking for a replacement ever since we first noticed his symptoms and we always knew that you were going to be his replacement but no one was ready to admit it until his condition got worse and the boss had to let him go. The Resistance... I guess they're taking their anger and frustration out on you."

"So... they're taking their anger out on me because they still can't accept that the old chef had to leave because of his condition?"

"Yes. You have to understand, the chef was like a father to us. We were devastated when he left but, as theater people say, the show must go on. The boss may have been a little too quick to approach you, but, in the end, there's still a business to be run." Haru nodded slowly as he moved the meal to the oven. Now he knows why they don't like him. They were still mourning the fact that the old chef was never going to be here anymore. Now he wanted to give them their time but they have to understand that they still have jobs to do.

"How long will it take for them?"

"I don't know, but, what I do know is that they're in pain. Give them time."

"Okay. I will. This order should be ready in a minute. Could you grab me a plate?" The waitress nodded and grabbed a plate for Haru to place the latest order on. As Haru opened the oven and took out the order, The Resistance finally emerged from the break room and begun helping him by taking on more orders. Haru didn't say anything to them. He was giving them their space and giving them time deal with their grief in their own way. He gave the order to the waitress and walked to the ticket holder and took another order.

"Nanase-san! A customer wishes to speak with you!" A waiter said. Haru stuffed the order in his pocket as he followed the waiter out into the crowded restaurant. The waiter led him to a table where there was a couple sitting. One of them was a man who looked very embarrassed while the other one was a woman who wore a disapproving look. Once the woman caught sight of him, she gave him a fierce glare.

"Are you the chef who cooked my ceviche?"

"Um, yes, I am. Is there a problem with your food, ma'am."

"First of all, don't call me ma'am! Second of all, yes, there is! My food was cold when it arrived and I would like it to be warmed up."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Ceviche is supposed to be served cold. The only part of it that was cooked was the fish and that had to be chilled for your meal."

"No, you're supposed to serve me with a hot meal!" The woman yelled. "Now do as I say and heat my food up!"

"I'm trying to tell you that your food is supposed to be served like that. If you don't like it, I can take it back and make you something else-"

"I don't want anything else! I want you to heat up my damn food!" She shouted, silencing the whole restaurant and grabbing the attention of all the other patrons. She looked around at the restaurant and glared at everyone. "What the fuck are you looking at? Mind your own damn business!" The rest of the patrons looked away, muttering about her. The man stood up and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't, your behavior towards the chef is just disgusting and you're causing a scene! This is why I left and took the kids with me! This right here is why I'm filing for divorce and full custody tomorrow morning! I wanted to give you a second chance but there's now there's no way in hell we're coming back."

The man walked away from the table, leaving his soon-to-be ex-wife alone with Haru and the waiter who came here with him. The woman growled as she turned around and slapped Haru hard enough to make him fall over. The waiter and a couple patrons rushed to catch him before he fell and hurt himself while security rushed to them and dragged the woman out of the restaurant. Haru stood up with the help of the people who stopped him from falling over. His left cheek stung and he felt like it was leaving a print.

Haru was escorted to the break room where he was given an ice pack while the other staff took control of the kitchen. Haru laid back on the couch and took deep breaths to calm himself. He was shaking all over and he couldn't stop. All he could do was keep himself from having an episode. The stress wasn't good for the babies and it would cause him to miscarry. The leader of The Resistance came up to him with a cup full of something and handed it to him. Haru took it and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What is this?"

"It's peppermint tea. The old chef used to make it for us whenever we got anxious or dealt with the rudest customers. Drink up. You're shaking like hell."

Haru nodded and drank some of the tea. He started to feel better when the warm liquid hit his stomach. Seemed to calm his nerves a little bit. He smiled at the older man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You ever deal with rude customers back at that cafe?"

"Never. The rudest I got was that the cake was dry and that was a criticism. I guess I'm still getting used to this."

"You'll get used to it in a few months. Anyways, get back to work after you finish that. We're not a buffet." The older man huffed and walked away.

Haru hummed to himself in confusion. After a month of trying to get them to listen to him and take him seriously, it seems like things were starting to turn around. It wasn't much but there was obviously something starting here. Haru's phone buzzed and he took it out to see that it was Rin texting him about the incident. Haru opened the text and read it.

Rin: Are you okay? I heard that there was a little disturbance at the restaurant.

Haru: I'm okay, I only got slapped.

Rin: Want me to pick you up?

Haru: No, I'm still gonna work.

Rin: You sure? I can pick you up.

Haru: I am. I'll see you later. Love you

Rin: Love you too <3

Haru sighed as he closed his phone. He couldn't be too annoyed with Rin for being worried. He was looking out for his safety and the safety of their babies. Haru took a deep breath before he finished off his tea and stood up, making his way to the kitchen and getting back to work. Now that his mind was cleared up and he stopped shaking, he could focus on work again. Hopefully, the rest of the night won't give him any more trouble.

* * *

Sousuke came home later in the night. He came home at night time, around when his family would be asleep. He ended up staying at the office late because his father had an emergency meeting with an investor. It was tiring as hell and he zoned out the entire time. He took his shoes off and loosened his tie with a sigh. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He quietly trotted up the stairs and checked on Shiori.

She fell asleep at her drawing table while she was drawing something. Sousuke laughed quietly as he walked over to her and carefully picked her up. He carried her to bed and tucked her in. Sousuke kissed her forehead then went to go clean up her drawing table. He looked at the drawing she made and nearly burst out in tears.

In the picture was a drawing of himself in a variety of different outfits. One was him in his old cop uniform, another in his current suit, another one in Makoto's old barista outfit, another one in a fireman outfit and another of him dressed up as an astronaut. On top was a caption that said: "You'll always be my hero, Papa". Sousuke smiled through his tears as he looked at his sleeping daughter. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a sweet daughter like Shiori.

He gave her her teddy bear and turned her light off before leaving her room. He looked at the picture again and smiled at him. Now he had another picture to hang up in his office. Sousuke walked to his bedroom and saw that Makoto was still up with the dog at the foot of the bed while he read a book. Sousuke walked to the dresser and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. He hung the suit back up in the closet before he climbed into bed next to Makoto.

Makoto put his book away and turned the light off then cuddled into Sousuke's side. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and rubbed his side. Makoto sighed in content as he closed his eyes. It was nice to lay down here with him, especially when everything was quiet. "Late night at the office?"

"Got pulled in an investors meeting. It was boring as fuck. How was the rest of your day after you left?"

"Well, we came home and finished up our lunch then I took Shiori to the park and we came back home to have dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I went to a ramen shop before I came here and ate something. Did you get Nagisa's text? He found out what sex the baby is."

"I did." Makoto smiled as he pulled up the picture on his phone. "I'm happy for him! Do you wanna find out what our baby is when I hit that mark?"

"Well, only if you want to. I don't mind this one being a surprise." Makoto beamed as he kissed and hugged Sousuke.

"You're so adorable! Oh, I can't wait until we're married! You're gonna be the sweetest husband ever!" Sousuke chuckled a little when Makoto mentioned the husband part. He thought about what his father said earlier and decided that he had to tell Makoto about his family's tradition tonight. He grabbed Makoto's hand and kissed it.

"Babe, there's something I have to tell you."

Makoto looked at Sousuke with concern in his eye. "W-what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about getting married?"

"No! I wanna get married, it's just--there's this family tradition that couples in the family have to do before they get married. Well, something that we should have done when I thought about before I even proposed to you. Couples in my family have to stay at the Yamazaki House with my grandmother for a weekend and she judges whether or not a couple can get married."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me about this?"

"I proposed to you in the heat of the moment and I felt that if she took one look at our family, she would tell us that we can't get married. I didn't wanna be told that I can't marry the man I love and that's why I didn't mention any of this earlier." Sousuke frowned, feeling a little bit ashamed of himself for not mentioning this to Makoto earlier.

Makoto took a moment to process what he had just been told. Basically, he and Sousuke can't get married unless Sousuke's grandmother gives them her blessing. Makoto spent enough time without Sousuke in his life, he didn't want Sousuke just to disappear from his life again. Sousuke was the love of his life and to lose him again would devastate him. Still, he had a chance to fight for his love and dammit he was gonna fucking fight to get married!

"How soon can we go?"

Sosuke gasped a little and looked down at his fiance. "You really wanna go?"

"Yes. Sometimes you have to fight for something you want and if I have to fight for my marriage, then I'll fight. How soon can we go?"

"This weekend. We'll leave after I get home on Friday then come back home Sunday afternoon. We can bring Shiori and Ken with us. Shiori hasn't met anyone else on my side of the family and Grandmother loves dogs." Sousuke smiled. Makoto settled in next to his fiance and tangled his legs with Sousuke's. He closed his eyes and thought about how this weekend would go for them.

He was going to meet Sousuke's grandmother this weekend and fight for her blessing to marry Sousuke. Makoto was ready to fight for his marriage, even though he wasn't married yet. He's been waiting to get to this point for the past six years and he wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet. He could tell Sousuke has wanted this as well. They were both tired of waiting.They were in love and they wanted to make that love forever and connect with each other in the most sacred bond there is.

Makoto looked up at Sousuke and saw that he was asleep. He smiled and kissed his cheek. If they didn't have her blessing then they can keep working at their relationship and wait a little longer or they'd elope, whichever one they preferred. All he cared about was Sousuke being here in his life and in their children's lives. Makoto yawned and snuggled closer to Sousuke before eventually succumbing to the charming spell known as sleep with thoughts of an uncertain future dancing around in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the song reference in the title, I love you. I drank that new Dunkin' Energy Punch from Dunkin Donuts and I was up all night finishing this up after drinking my first one. Now I know what energy drinks do to me if I drink them at night. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, please leave me some kudos or a comment! If you aren't already, subscribe to the story to be notified on when new chapters drop so you don't have to keep refreshing the page or subscribe to me if you wanna see other projects from me in between chapters or after this story is inevitably over and done with! Until the next chapter! Bye~:D
> 
> UPDATE: I changed the location of Sousuke's grandmother's home because I couldn't make a house in the woods work. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.
> 
> UPDATE 2: I changed some dialogue around and in the blank part at the end of the RinHaru section, there was supposed to be a picture of a text conversation but for whatever reason, it was not showing up and I can't remember the conversation word for word so I just wrote what came to mind.


	13. Unexpected Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm just posting a little note about the story's hiatus that i will delete when the real chapter 13 is finished and ready to be uploaded

Hey guys! I know that this is the last thing any of you want to hear but the story is taking an unexpected hiatus.  
  
I have to take this hiatus because the laptop I was using to write the story and access AO3 has been broken beyond repair for a couple weeks now. I have another laptop but she needs to be fixed and I currently do not have the money to fix her nor do I know _when_ I'll have to money to fix her. I have access to another computer but it's the family one and though I can easily clear the browser history, I would sleep much better knowing that no one in my family knows about my AO3 account.

I did try writing on my phone but I have been using the Grammarly app from the Chrome Store to help me spot various spelling and grammar mistakes and I cannot access it on my phone. I still write on my phone but only when I know how to move forward in the chapter but to be perfectly honest, I do not write on my phone because I prefer typing on a physical keyboard. Trust me, this will be the only time I will completely write anything on my phone and post it online.  
  
This is a small blessing in disguise because I am using my time to relax and clear my mind, something I have not done in a while. Hopefully this time will do me good and my head will be completely cleared by the time I finally get my laptop fixed. Or get a new one in general. My mom has been talking about buying me one to use in college.  
  
Anyways, I wrote this note because you guys deserve to know why the story is on hiatus and as soon as I have access to a laptop of my own, I'll finish up chapter 13 and delete this hiatus note. Please be patient until then, okay? Okay. Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	14. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend at Grandmother's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now return to your regularly scheduled late-night procrastination-related reading.

"Papa! Why do we have to spend the weekend in a stuffy old house?" Shiori whined from the back seat of the car.  
  
The family was on the way to Sousuke’s grandmother’s house just outside of town, also known as the Yamazaki House. It’s been in the family for generations and has stood the test of time in more recent years. Sousuke's grandmother inherited the house after her husband died from an unexpected heart attack. She has taken over as the family matriarch and takes her role seriously, especially since she was the one who gave her blessing for couples in the family to be married. Sousuke was stressed for this weekend and how the events will play out and Shiori asking him questions was not helping at all.  
  
Sousuke growled in annoyance. "We've been over this many times, Shiori. This weekend is very important for our family. If your great-grandmother doesn’t give us her blessing then we can’t get married. You want Mama and I to get married, right?"  
  
"I do," Shiori answered quietly.  
  
"Then shut up and stop asking questions I've already answered!" Sousuke irritably snapped. Shiori whimpered and drew her knees up to her chest, visibly shaken from her father snapping at her.  
  
"Don't snap at her, Sousuke!" Makoto chided his flustered love. He knew how stressful this weekend was for Sousuke but there was no reason for him to go and snap at their daughter like that. Makoto looked in the back seat and saw that Shiori was shaking and muffled sobs were coming from her hunched over form while Ken tried to comfort her. Makoto frowned then glared at Sousuke for making Shiori cry.  
  
Sousuke frowned when he heard Shiori crying and felt even worse when he saw Makoto glare at him, silently letting him know that he has to make this better. He sighed as he looked at the rear view mirror to see that she was still crying. He got out of line and he shouldn't have snapped at her. God, how he hated that sound. It didn't annoy him but it always broke his heart when he heard her cry. "Shiori, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Papa just let the stress talk for him. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Shiori looked up at him through the mirror and Sousuke frowned when he saw the tear tracks on her face and even more tears glistening in her green eyes. "I guess I can." Shiori sniffled as she wiped her tears away then wiped her nose with her arm.  
  
"I'll make it up to you when we go home."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Sousuke smiled. Shiori smiled back at him and instantly perked up. She began to laugh when Ken jumped in her lap and began to lick her face all over. Makoto watched with a smile, happy that the two made up. Makoto watched and felt relieved that there would be no tension this weekend.  
  
Within an hour the family made it to their destination. Sousuke parked the car outside the gate before everyone got out of the car and stared at the old house. This is where they would be staying this weekend. This was the home where their future as a married couple would be decided. Sousuke unloaded the bags from the trunk and took a deep breath then let it go. He hasn't been to this house in years and it felt weird being back here. Sousuke locked the car and walked up the front door with his family following closely behind him.  
  
Sousuke rang the doorbell to the house and waited patiently until someone opened it. The person who opened the door was an older woman. She had black hair that held gray strands in it. Her face held a bored yet stoic expression that didn't get to Sousuke at all. Her eyes were icy and piercing, almost as if she could take one's soul with just one look. Shiori hid behind Makoto's leg to escape the woman's blank gaze. Makoto felt uneasy about the woman as well, feeling like the woman was judging him and evaluating him for every imperfection he has. Sousuke, however, stood tall and smiled at the woman.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Kiyomi."  
  
Kiyomi hummed at her nephew's greeting and stared at Makoto and Shiori who both looked as though they'd seen through the gates of Hell. "Sousuke, who are these people?" Kiyomi then turned her gaze down towards the dog who was sniffing her. She smiled a little and bent down to pet him. "Your dog, I presume?"  
  
Sousuke chuckled as he watched the dog smell his aunt. "His name is Ken and he's getting your scent."  
  
"Trying to make your grandmother a deal she can't refuse?" Kiyomi smirked, "Sneaky, Sousuke. Very sneaky. Back to my question, who are these people?"  
  
Sousuke wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist and brought him closer. "This is my fiance, Makoto, and the little munchkin in hiding is our six-year-old daughter, Shiori." Shiori stepped out from behind her mother's leg to give the older woman a quick bow before retreating behind her mother once more. Makoto bowed to Kiyomi then frowned at Shiori's behavior.  
  
"I'm sorry about Shiori. Sometimes she gets shy meeting new people."  
  
Kiyomi gave Sousuke a disapproving look and frowned. She looked disappointed and narrowed her eyes at Sousuke. She seemed a bit sad. "You and your cousin aren't so different after all." She bitterly remarked.  
  
"Aunt Kiyomi, please, we're here to see Grandmother. Could you let us in?"  
  
Kiyomi stepped aside to let the small family into the home. As the family took their shoes off, Ken walked further into the house, sniffing around as much as he could to get used to this new environment. After her shoes were off, Shiori ran after him to keep him from knocking things over, despite her parents telling her to come back to them. She followed him to a small room where an older woman was sitting in front of a shrine, praying as incense burned. The woman was much, much older. Her hair was as white as snow and the wrinkles on her skin were prominent. She knew this was her great-grandmother, even without someone there to tell her.  
  
Shiori had forgotten Ken was sniffing around because she saw him walk up to the older woman, getting her scent and pawing at the sleeve of her yukata to get her attention. Shiori held her breath and readied herself to run back to her parents if the older woman yelled. She never did. Instead, she looked at the dog and pet him before she looked up at the sliding door and saw Shiori standing there. Shiori began to feel dread but that quickly disappeared when the woman made a 'come hither' motion as calmly as ever.  
  
Shiori slowly walked into the room, her anxiety amplifying with each step she made. When she finally made it to her great-grandmother, she stopped and bowed to her in apology. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was running after Ken to make sure he didn't break anything."  
  
The elder woman lightly laughed and waved dismissively. "You don't have to apologize, dear. What is your name?"  
  
"Yamazaki Shiori." The little girl said when she stood up straight. Grandmother's eyes widened a little bit in surprise.  
  
"Are you Sousuke's little girl?"  
  
"I am!" Shiori beamed. "Mama and Papa wanted to get your blessing before they get married. They brought me along so that I could meet you and we brought Ken because we couldn't leave him alone in the house." Shiori explained. The older woman took a moment to pinch Shiori's cheek which caused the child to pout.  
  
"You're a Yamazaki alright. You've got the chubby cheeks and the droopy eyes to prove it." Grandmother Yamazaki said before letting go of Shiori's cheek and standing up. "Would you like some fudge brownies? Kiyomi made some a little while ago and they should be finished cooling in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes, Hii-obaasan."  
  
"Oh, you don't need to be so formal with me. You can call me Nana."  
  
"Okay, Nana!" Shiori beamed. Grandmother smiled more as she held out her hand for Shiori to take. The two walked out of the small room before going to the kitchen with Ken following them.

To Shiori, the house was kind of big, even bigger than the one she actually lived in with her parents. She almost wanted to live here. On the way to the kitchen, her great aunt was frantically searching the rooms for her and the dog. When Kiyomi caught sight of her grandniece with her mother, she walked over to them and smiled a little at the child.  
  
"I see you've met your great-grandmother already."

"Yeah! Nana's gonna take me to the kitchen for brownies!"

"Oh, really? Mom, you know the drill."

"I know, I know. Only eat one or else my health will suffer."

Kiyomi snorted as she walked away from her mother. "I'm only like this because I love you, Mom!" She threw over her shoulder. Grandmother rolled her eyes and continued to the kitchen.  
  
Shiori walked to the kitchen with her great-grandmother where a pan of fudge brownies was waiting for them. _Weird..._ Shiori thought. She would have thought that while her parents were looking for her, her mother would have looked in here and ate a couple of them. She knew how much Mama loved chocolate and for him to pass it up was very unlike him. But then again there were more fudge brownies left for her! Shiori sat at the table while her great-grandmother brought the pan over to the table and sat down herself.  
  
Shiori took a brownie and bit into it. Her mouth melted at the taste of the fudge and how chewy the brownie was. Her great-aunt certainly knew how to bake a mean fudge brownie. Speaking of the elder woman, she smiled. "I take it you like the fudge brownie?"  
  
"Like it? I _love_ it, Nana!"  
  
"I'm glad you love it, Shiori."  
  
At that moment, Makoto walked into the kitchen and saw Shiori sitting at the table. He and Sousuke have been looking all over the house for her since she disappeared in this huge house. He heard from Kiyomi that she was heading towards the kitchen with Sousuke's grandmother for fudge brownies. He frowned at Shiori and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Shi-chan, you can't run around other people's homes like that. It's rude."  
  
"Sorry, Mama. I wanted to make sure Ken didn't break anything. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
Makoto patted her head and smiled. "I know you didn't, sweetheart. I'm just glad you're safe." Makoto turned his attention to Sousuke's grandmother and bowed to her. "Forgive me for being rude. My name is Tachibana Makoto. I'm Sousuke's fiance and Shiori's mother. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Makoto. Come, sit down, eat a brownie. I think Kiyomoi put extra fudge in them this time."  
  
"Thank you," Makoto said as he sat down and took a brownie from the pan. He bit into the brownie and instantly felt like he was in heaven. Sousuke needed to learn this recipe from his aunt and fast.

Speaking of Sousuke, he walked into the room with his aunt pestering him about raising a child and what disciplinary measures he should take. Sousuke’s eye was twitching. He was trying to keep his composure and not yell at his aunt. He knew that she was trying to help but the way she was saying it rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"And furthermore-"  
  
"Aunt Kiyomi, there is nothing wrong with the way we've been raising her. If we see a problem, we'll change but for now please stop telling me how to raise my child." Sousuke replied as calmly as possible despite his urge to scream at her to shut the fuck up.

Kiyomi huffed and walked away muttering something under her breath that sounded like 'ungrateful nephew'. Sousuke sighed and instantly perked up when he saw his aunt's fudge brownies on the table. He grabbed three brownies and began to happily munch on them one by one. Grandmother chuckled as she watched her grandson eat the fudge brownie.  
  
"I thought Mr. Swimmer over here had to be on a healthy diet."  
  
"Grandmother, you know I'll always make an exception for Aunt Kiyomi's fudge brownies. They were the highlight of my childhood!"  
  
"Aww, still my sweet little Sou-Sou. I'm going to put these away. When you're ready, meet me in the back room. Sousuke, you should remember where it is. Don't get lost." Sousuke pressed his lips tightly together and blushed in embarrassment. One time. He got lost in this house one time and she still hangs it over his head. Makoto and Shiori laughed which only made Sousuke more embarrassed.  
  
After they were done eating brownies, Sousuke lead everyone to the back room which was just an empty room that Grandmother used to meet with everyone who was planning to get married. The room itself had tatami flooring and the door to the room was opened to the back of the house. The family filed into the room and sat down in front of her on their knees. Gone was the cheerful demeanor she held earlier. She was serious. There was a reason why she was the matriarch of the family. Anyways, she cleared her throat and looked down at the young family.  
  
"As you know, it is a Yamazaki family tradition for couples to see me before they get engaged to get my blessing." Grandmother began, "But since someone tried to ignore family tradition, you must work even harder to convince me to give you my blessing. Sousuke, Makoto, you will be sleeping in separate rooms this weekend. This will prove to me that your relationship is purely based on love, not sex. If either of you goes into the other's room, you will not receive my blessing. And don't think of sneaking off somewhere, either. Shiori, you have the freedom to sleep in either room this weekend. Understood?" The family nodded in understanding of the rules. Basically, no sex while they were here.  
  
"Now, I want to hear how this relationship started and why you're here today." Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other, both of them nervous to talk about how their relationship started. Makoto sighed and gave Sousuke a pleading look, begging him to tell her. Sousuke nodded and faced his grandmother.  
  
"I'll tell you but Shiori would have to leave the room first."  
  
"Fine. Shiori, go explore the house while I talk to Mama and Papa, okay?" Shiori nodded and left the room with Ken automatically following her out. Once Shiori was out of the room, Sousuke began to explain himself.  
  
"Our relationship began after we met each other at an event at his childhood swim club. We decided to stay in contact with each other and we eventually began dating. I had an ulterior motive because all I wanted to do was have sex with him then leave him which I did." Sousuke looked at Makoto who was frowning from the memories. Even thinking about it now Makoto still felt like a fucking fool for letting Sousuke use him.  
  
"After we broke up, I found out I was pregnant with Shiori," Makoto spoke up. "I didn't tell Sousuke about it for five years because I was angry with him for tricking me. It wasn't until a year ago that he met her and found out that he is Shiori's father from some mutual friends. A little while after that, with some convincing, we got back together and the three of us became a family."  
  
"How did you two get engaged?" Grandmother asked.  
  
"I popped the question with a romantic evening at home. We ended up having sex and that's when Makoto got pregnant with number two." Sousuke answered. Grandmother raised an eyebrow and looked at Makoto.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Before you jump to any conclusions, we're not getting married because of the baby. We're getting married because we love each other and we decided that we might as well tie the knot." Makoto informed.  
  
Grandmother still held a neutral expression on her face as she closed her eyes in thought. As proud as Makoto and Sousuke were of how far they have come in their relationship and where they are today, they were getting scared shitless. With how their relationship started at first, people would tell them not to marry each other. Hell, given the fact that they ended up getting back together five years later is enough for someone in the audience to speak up. Grandmother opened her eyes and looked at the young couple.  
  
"This weekend, not only do I want you to convince me to give you my blessing, I want you to prove to me that your impending marriage is actually worthy of my blessing. I also want you to tell me whether or not you think you’re ready for marriage. Understood?"  
  
"We understand, Grandmother."  
  
"Great!" Grandmother beamed, "You two may leave but know I've got my eye on you this weekend."  
  
Sousuke and Makoto stood up and bowed to the elder woman before they left the room. They had a lot to do this weekend.

First off, they have to convince Grandmother to give her blessing for them to get married. Second, they have to figure out whether or not they were prepared to get married. Of course, they were ready! They wouldn't be engaged or planning their wedding if they weren't prepared! Sousuke sighed as he led Makoto to a room where Shiori happened to be parked in front of the TV watching some mindless reality show about great vacation spots with the dog resting next to her while Sousuke's aunt read a book.  
  
Makoto sat down at the chabudai while Sousuke sat next to Shiori in front of the TV set. The child looked up at her father and climbed into his lap before turning her attention back to the TV. Sousuke wrapped his arms around her and held her in place as they watched the show. Makoto smiled and took out his phone to take a picture of them. It was always heartwarming to watch them interact with each other.  
  
"Hey, Papa," Shiori started, "Can we go to Disneyland one day?" The show they were watching is doing a feature on Disneyland just to show it off and probably urge viewers to spend money planning a trip there. Sousuke saw the look in Shiori’s eyes. It was the look that was begging for a yes or any answer that vaguely sounded like a yes. He looked to Makoto who was torn between a yes and a no. Sousuke turned back to Shiori and gave a shaky smile.

"Maybe a little while after the baby’s born."

Shiori pouted. "Why?"

"You’re about to start school and I have to work. By the time both of us are free to go, Mama won’t be able to walk around or get on rides with you."

"Why not?"

"Mama's gonna have a baby, remember?" Sousuke gently reminded. "It’s a safety hazard to let him go on a ride because he could lose the baby and if Mama lost the baby, he’d get sad like Haru-chan did when he lost his baby. You don’t want that, do you?"

Shiori frowned. She didn’t want her mother to get sad like that. When Haru-chan lost Kiyoshi, he could barely smile at anyone and speak more than two words to anyone. She didn’t want to see her mother get sad like that. Shiori really did want to go to Disneyland but not at the cost of losing a sibling she has yet to meet. The child shook her head.

"Of course not. I don’t want Mama and the baby to get hurt."

"Then we can wait to go to Disney?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. I don’t want you to get sad like Haru-chan." Shiori stated as she walked over to her mother and gave him a hug.

Makoto hugged her back and smiled sadly when he thought about Haru. It only reminded him that he has to find a replacement for Shiori’s godfather when he passes on. Haru asked everyone to keep it a secret from her because he didn't want to watch her mourn his inevitable passing. As much as it pained him, Makoto kept it a secret from Shiori. She’ll get mad when he finds out but when she gets older, she might thank them.

When Shiori finally pulled away, she frowned at her mother. She knew something was off. She may be young but even she knows when something's not right. "Mama, what’s wrong?"

"Nothing, sweet pea. Mama’s a little tired from the car ride." Makoto lied. it was all he could do at this point.

"Do you need a nap?"

Makoto laughed. "Maybe. Do you need one?"

"I’m not tired at all!” As soon as she finished her sentence, Shiori yawned. Sousuke stood up from his spot in front of the television to pick up his drowsy child.

"All right, time for a nap. Aunt Kiyomi, can you show me my room?"

Kiyomi nodded as she closed her book and walked out with Sousuke and Ken following behind her. She showed him to his room which had their luggage already inside with a futon already prepared. Sousuke gently laid his daughter down then walked over to the duffle bag with Shiori’s things to dig out her teddy bear. He placed it near her and almost burst out laughing when she instantly grabbed it. Ken walked over to his favorite human and laid next to her, once again going to sleep.

Quietly, Sousuke tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. As he walked away, Kiyomi stayed in front of the door with a deep frown. She thought of what a powerful spell love is. It can make one so blind that they cannot see what is lurking underneath. Sousuke is so in love with this guy and it seems like he's in deep. She wants to give Makoto a chance but people lie. She sighed. She just didn't want Sousuke to get hurt, that's all.

In any case, she walked back downstairs to see the happy couple sitting together and watching some anime. She smiled a little at them as she picked up her book and walked out of the room to leave them alone. Sousuke and Makoto didn’t pay her any mind. They were too into the show they were watching to pay attention to anything around them.

Makoto sat cross-legged while Sousuke laid down in his lap with a pillow cushioning his head and Makoto’s thighs. Makoto absent mindedly played with Sousuke’s hair. Sousuke felt himself dozing off at the feeling of long, nimble fingers playing with his hair. It was relaxing and it made him de-stress. He was still scared about how this weekend would play out but for now, he wasn’t worried.

"When was the last time we star gazed?”

Makoto thought for a moment before he answered. "It’s been years. Why’d you bring it up?"

"I realized we haven't done that in a while. Besides, I need to talk to you but not when someone can eavesdrop."

"What’s it about?" Makoto shakily inquired. His stomach started tingling and his heart rate increased a little. The last time Sousuke had a private conversation with him, it did not end well. Sousuke sat up and cupped Makoto’s face in his hands then pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Don’t worry, it’s not bad. It’s just about what my grandmother said.”

Makoto heaved a relieved sigh. He thought Sousuke would call off the engagement. "What time?"

"A little after midnight. Meet out back and we’ll talk."

* * *

At midnight, Makoto did as Sousuke instructed and left his room to meet with him. The entire mansion was dark and Makoto took extreme caution with each step so that he wouldn’t bump into anything or fall. With each step, creak of the floorboard, and moving shadow, his heart skipped a beat. They weren’t supposed to sneak off together and run the risk of Grandmother Yamazaki rejecting them. Makoto sighed as he made his way outside. Still, they had something important to discuss, hopefully, she would understand that.

Eventually, Makoto made his way outside and saw Sousuke sitting cross-legged on the veranda. His gaze was focused on the stars that covered the night sky and dimly illuminated the darkness surrounding them. Makoto walked to where Sousuke was and sat down next to him. Sousuke looked to the side and gave his fiance a tired smile. Makoto smiled back and tangled his hand with Sousuke’s hand.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," Makoto whispered.

"They are but they’re not as beautiful as you."

"Such a smooth talker. What did you want to talk about?"

Sousuke’s face turned serious as he turned to face Makoto with the latter doing the same. They both looked at each other, staring eye to eye. For what seemed like hours, neither of them spoke a word until Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s hands. "I asked you to come out here because I wanted to talk to you about what Grandmother said."

"About whether or not we’re ready to get married?” Makoto guessed.

"Yes. Do you think we’re ready?"

Makoto opened his mouth to answer but then closed it because he wasn’t sure. He was completely ready at first. In fact, he was ready to elope with Sousuke the day after they were engaged but now that he’s had time to think it through, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Makoto’s silence was enough for Sousuke to have an answer. He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I want to marry you but this is starting to feel like we’re rushing things."

"What do you mean?" Makoto bit his bottom lip and averted his gaze. Sousuke brought Makoto’s hands up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "You don’t have to be nervous. You can tell me, I won’t get mad."

Makoto finally sighed and looked Sousuke in the eye. "I mean, it feels rushed. I know that we were gonna get married a little while after we got back together but it feels like we’re getting married because we have a baby on the way."

"Like a shotgun wedding?"

"Exactly! I’m ready but at the same time, I feel like I need time and marriage is a lifelong commitment." Makoto shuddered as he let out a breath. "I wanna make sure I’m not rushing into something that’ll only end in heartbreak."

"What does your heart say?"

Makoto jumped a little. "My heart? What about it?"

"All I hear is logic. What does your heart say?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you but don’t you think we need more time?"

"Makoto, I don’t care. I love you and as long as the end result is a lifetime at your side, I don’t care if we run off and elope right now or wait years or never even get married. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Makoto’s gaze softened as his emerald eyes stared into the depths of two teal seas. Makoto saw sincerity and love in those eyes. A huge grin broke out across his face and he felt his heart melt. He just fell in love for the second time. "I feel that way, too. Why do you love me?"

Sousuke leaned in and pecked his lips. "Because you have a beautiful soul and you're a rare treasure."

Makoto turned to the stars and stared up at them with Sousuke doing the same. The couple held hands as the moonlight bathed them in a warm glow as they stared into the night sky thinking of their future together and what it will bring for them.

* * *

The next morning, Shiori woke up alone in her mother's room. Last night after dinner, she decided to sleep in her mother's room for the night. She fell asleep when her mother told her a bedtime story and, obviously, her mother was there when she fell asleep and now he's not here. She grabbed her teddy bear and went to her father's room. Maybe Papa knows where Mama went.

Luckily, their rooms were across from each other so she didn't have to go too far. She slowly opened the door expecting her father to be in there, sleeping, or at just waking up. When she opened the door, there was no one in there. Shiori closed the door and walked downstairs. Dread began to fill her mind with the fear of being left behind began to set in. Did her parents leave her here? Did they bring her here just to leave her with some stranger she didn't know?

Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt her world collapse around her. She didn't do anything bad. She ate all her vegetables, she respected her elders, she did her chores and her homework, she took care of her dog, and she did everything she was supposed to so why? Why did her parents leave her here? Her great-grandmother and great-aunt were nice to her, of course, but what if both of them died? How would she be able to survive then?

"There you are, Shi-chan! I was about to come get you." A voice exclaimed. Shiori looked up and saw her mother standing in front of her with an ever-cheerful smile on his face. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran up to her mother and gave him a big hug, sobbing as she did.

Makoto was taken by surprise as he held his crying daughter close. "Baby, what's wrong? Why the tears?"

Shiori pulled away and looked up at her mother with tears running down her face. "I *hic* thought *hic* you *hic* and *hic* Papa *left *hic* me *hic* here."

"Why did you think that?"

"You weren't there when I woke up!" Shiori cried. Makoto knelt to his daughter's height and wiped her tears away. As much as he wanted to tell her that it isn't that serious, he knew that waking up in a strange place, alone, was scary for her. "Are you and Papa gonna leave me here?"

"Papa and I will never abandon you. You mean everything to us. Besides, how are you supposed to be a big sister if you're all the way out here?" Makoto laughed. Shiori smiled and wiped away her tears. She felt much better now, knowing that her parents weren't going to leave her here. Makoto smiled and patted her head. "No more sad faces, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good. Now come to the kitchen. Papa made us breakfast."

Shiori smiled as she practically ran to the kitchen while Makoto walked behind her. When they got there, Sousuke was putting breakfast on the table. He kissed his cheek and sat down at the table to eat the food in front of him. After breakfast, Sousuke and Shiori played catch with a red rubber ball that Ken was trying to catch, thinking it was a game of fetch. Makoto watched them from the veranda with Sousuke's grandmother and aunt.

The day was too beautiful to be wasted inside. The sun was shining and the clouds looked like they had been painted onto a beautiful sky blue canvas. Makoto smiled as he watched his young family run around together. Shiori's face lit up like fireworks at a summer festival and Sousuke looked like he was having the time of his life. He loved watching them spend time together. It always brought him at ease.

"Sousuke seems to be taking his role as a father seriously," Kiyomi stated as she watched her nephew and his child run around.

Makoto smiled. "Yes, he is. I thought it'd take him a while to accept that he was someone's father but he came around rather quickly."

"How did you live before Sousuke found out about your child?" Grandmother asked out of genuine curiosity.

"We lived with my parents for five years," Makoto explained. "They let me stay at home and they helped me out with her. I also dated around a bit but, of course, most of them were creeps or didn't want to be burdened with a child that wasn't theirs." Makoto bitterly remembered.

"Did any of them ever...?"

"No. I never brought them home. As much as I wanted a relationship, Shiori's safety and happiness came first."

"I think you've been doing a wonderful job raising her. She's such a sweetheart. She really is her father's daughter."

"If he even _is_ the father," Kiyomi mumbled loud enough for the other two to hear. Makoto narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you implying?"

"Now that I've had time to think about it, it all seems fishy to me that Sousuke would find out about being a father five years after the child in question is born. He didn't even ask for a DNA test to make sure he's not wasting his time on a child that's not even his! Are you absolutely sure that Sousuke is her father?" Kiyomi accused.

Sousuke's grandmother glared at her daughter. "Kiyomi!" She hissed. "Is all of this really appropriate?"

"I have to ask! People lie and we don't know him that well! He could have slept around and lost track of who the father is then pinned it on Sousuke because he was the most memorable one." Makoto narrowed his eyes in anger. He felt insulted that someone would think of him like that. Kiyomi looked at him with an accusing glare in her eyes. "Am I right? Is Sousuke not the father?"

"You're wrong. Sousuke  _is_ her father."

"How do you know?"

"He was my first. You can be skeptical all you want but that is the truth. I would have told him if Shiori wasn't his." Makoto evenly said. He was trying to stay calm but he really wanted to yell and curse at her. He's never lied to Sousuke and he wasn't gonna start with one that can ruin his family. She did not have any right to imply that he didn't know who his daughter's father is. Grandmother's eyes widened a bit.

"You're a real mama bear aren't you?"

"Only when people attack my family. I'm not afraid to cut a bitch." Makoto turned his gaze to his family.

Sousuke was playing rocket ship with Shiori as Ken laid down in the shade. He loved his family a lot and he would do anything for them to make sure that they were okay. People could say whatever the hell they wanted about him but if anyone messed with his family there's gonna be hell to pay. He's been waiting to get to this point for years now. On the verge of marriage with a man who loved him and his daughter. He got what he wanted.

He got Sousuke. He got Sousuke who loved him for being himself and who accepted that he has a daughter with little to no complaint. He got Sousuke who wanted to start with him all over again and who wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He got the man of his dreams back. Speaking of, Sousuke stopped and put her down to stretch out his shoulder with a pained expression on his face.

Makoto got up from his spot and walked over to his fiancee. "Sousuke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sousuke lied as he rotated his shoulder. "It's just a bit of discomfort."

"Discomfort? Sousuke, you look like you're in excruciating pain."

"No pain no gain." Sousuke tried to smile. Makoto didn't look convinced at all. He reached his hand out to touch Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke flinched and backed up. Makoto frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Go take your painkillers and give your shoulder a rest."

"But I didn't-" Sousuke started.

"I put them in your bag before we left." Makoto interrupted.

Sousuke sighed in relief and mumbled a 'thanks' to Makoto as he walked into the house. Makoto watched him walk away and sighed a bit. He'd have to keep a close eye on Sousuke for a while. Neither of them wanted Sousuke's shoulder breaking nor face the possibility of another surgery. He felt a tug on the back of his shirt and looked down at his daughter. Shiori had a confused look on her face.

"Is Papa gonna be okay?"

"Once he takes some time to rest. He just needs to be more careful with his shoulder." Makoto reached down and ruffled her hair. "Ready to go in?"

"Yes. Are you gonna come in with me?"

"I have to check on your father and make sure he took his painkillers," Makoto explained. He took Shiori's hand and led her inside the house. While Shiori went into another room of the house, Makoto looked for Sousuke. He did not have to search far since Sousuke was in the kitchen with a hand on his shoulder, staring down at a broken bowl. An almost deafening silence falls on them. Makoto's afraid to speak and Sousuke is practically frozen where he stood.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked, breaking the silence in the room. Sousuke finally moved after what seemed like forever and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dropped a bowl."

"What happened?" Makoto spoke as he moved to start cleaning up the broken bowl.

"I realized I was hungry and knew that there was some rice left from breakfast. I grabbed the bowl and my shoulder locked up on me and I dropped it."

"Can you walk over to the table and sit down?" Makoto moved the garbage can out of the way and pulled out a chair for Sousuke to sit in. Sousuke walked to the table and sat down. Makoto gave him a peck on the temple and smiled.

"How about I make you some onigiri, hm? You can eat it with your left hand."

"Okay." Sousuke agreed in a whisper loud enough for both of them to hear. Makoto walked away and began to make the onigiri.

As he made the onigiri, he looked at Sousuke who seemed very annoyed with himself. Sousuke looked as though he wanted to cry and he understood why. He just had surgery on his shoulder and if he messed it up he may have to go under the knife again. When Makoto finished making the rice balls, he put them on a plate for him. Makoto set the plate in front of him.

Sousuke looked at the plate them up to Makoto with a small smile on his face. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," Makoto said as he sat down in the chair next to him. "You know what I'm gonna say, don't you?"

" _'Take your painkillers, Sousuke,' 'Give the medication time to work, Sousuke,' 'Be more careful, Sousuke,'_ " Sousuke mocked in his best impression of Makoto which caused the latter to laugh.

"We're already acting like an old married couple and we're not even married yet."

"I know. Maybe this pain in my shoulder was from last night."

Last night, he and Sousuke ended up falling asleep and Sousuke was leaning on his hand when he fell asleep. Sleeping in that position probably messed up his shoulder and playing rocket ship didn't help it at all. Makoto reached out and lightly touched Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke winced a bit and rotated his shoulder. Makoto frowned and ran his fingers through Sousuke's hair.

"After you eat, take your painkillers and relax. I don't want you to do anything with your shoulder."

"I will. Did you get anything from Gou about our wedding dance?" Sousuke suddenly remembered. He saw the texts and listened to the voicemails from her about their wedding song and the dance they were going to do to the song.

"She was spamming my phone all day yesterday. I told her I wanted to do a slow dance to A Thousand Years but I wanted to talk to you first before anything was set in stone. She even asked if we wanted to do a father-daughter dance for you and Shiori."

Ever since the family moved into their home, she refused to dance with him. Sousuke felt hurt by it and when he asked her why she wouldn't dance with him, she said that she wanted her first dance with him to be at their wedding. Sousuke found it adorable. Every time they watched Beauty and the Beast, she looked like she wanted to dance when Belle and Beast's song came on but she resisted it.

"We may as well. How about Shiori and I dance to Beauty and the Beast? I'm pretty sure she'd love to dance to that one."

"She would, it's one of her favorite Disney songs. How do you feel about our song?"

"I can't think of a better song." Sousuke smiled. It was a slow song and since Makoto is going to be five months along when they got married, he liked the idea of a slow song.

Kiyomi entered the kitchen and saw the young couple sitting at the table. She smiled and sat down at the table. "What are you two talking about?"

"Our wedding song," Makoto answered.

"Ooh, what will your song be?"

"A Thousand Years. It's slow and since I'll be five months along when we get married, it makes sense to do something slow." The older woman chuckled.

"How sweet. You two must be so excited!"

"We are," Sousuke replied with a dreamy smile as he laid his right hand over Makoto's left, one of his fingers running over the engagement ring. Every moment he was awake, he swore he was living in a dream. He thought that he was still asleep but whenever he touched Makoto and felt his lips on his own, he knew it was real. Kiyomi squealed in her seat.

"You guys are a cute couple. I really hope you get my mother's blessing."

"Even though you doubted Sousuke was Shiori's father?" Makoto asked incredulously. Sousuke looked from Makoto to his aunt with some anger in his eye. He knew that Shiori took after her mother but damn! Kiyomi sighed and licked her lips.

"I'm sorry for that. My son is with some girl who is not faithful to him and when she got pregnant, she told him it was his but that kid doesn't look anything like him and that entire situation leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I was afraid this was another Souji incident."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Souji's fiancee cheated on him? Is that why Grandmother won't give them her blessing?"

"Yes. She's playing him for a fool and everyone can see it. He's so blinded by love. Aww, enough about my sad life, it's clear you two want some time to be lovey-dovey and I'm interrupting so I'm just gonna... get the hell up outta here." She awkwardly exited the kitchen.

Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other and burst out laughing. His aunt was funny as hell. After Makoto calmed down, he took Sousuke's plate and put it in the sink before rejoining his fiancee. This time, he took a seat in his lap and wrapped his arms around Sousuke. Sousuke placed his hands on his waist so that he wouldn't slip off and fall. Makoto touched his forehead with Sousuke's and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why didn't you ask for a DNA test when you found out?"

Sousuke laughed. "You're just now asking me after a year?"

"I've always been curious but so many things kept happening that I never had a proper chance to ask and now's as good a time as any. Why didn't you do a DNA test?"

"Obvious sign first, she looked too much like you when I actually saw you two side by side for the first time. Second, you told me I was your first when we broke up, remember? There was no need for one. Unless you're hiding something." Sousuke playfully finished. Makoto laughed and pinched his cheek.

"I'd never lie to you about something so serious. You know you're her father. Speaking of, I'm gonna go look for her, you take your painkillers." Makoto said as he got up from Sousuke's lap. Sousuke did as he was told and went upstairs to take the pain medicine. After he took them, he came back downstairs and went into the TV room where his family was waiting.

The rest of the day went by fast. Makoto and Sousuke just spent time with their daughter with a few moments here and there. When the time came by for them to go to bed, Sousuke and Makoto parted separate ways for the night. Makoto went into his room with Shiori and Ken while Sousuke went into his own room. He turned the light off and laid down on the futon with a sigh.

He looked up at the ceiling and frowned. It felt so lonely in here without Makoto. As much as he wanted to sneak into his room and fall asleep with his family near him, he had to follow his grandmother's rules. Nighttime was so lonely without someone. He knew that there'd be many more nights like this in the future. Being the boss's son and all, he had to accompany his father when he left the country.

Sousuke closed his eyes and yawned. At least he had his own thoughts to make him tired. He turned over on his side as he began to feel drowsy and slowly, ever so slowly, drifted off to sleep when the door opened and closed. Before he could ask what was happening, a little body crawled its way into his arms. He looked down and saw Shiori laying in his arms. He smiled tiredly and patted her head.

"What are you doing here, little one? I thought you were gonna sleep in Mama's room again."

"I was but I started to miss you." Sousuke smiled and looked at the empty space next to Shiori. There was a notable absence that was usually filled by her furry companion.

"Why isn't Ken here with you?"

"He fell asleep next to Mama's belly."

"Good dog." Sousuke mused. He was about to say something else when a small snore interrupted him. He yawned once more before kissing her forehead. "Nighty-night, munchkin," Sousuke whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sousuke and Makoto were sitting in front of Sousuke's grandmother waiting to hear what she had to say. They were not nervous at all. They knew that they had done everything they were supposed to, even though they went off together their first night here. Surely she'll understand why they went off together. Grandmother looked at the couple with the same neutral expression she had the other day.

"From what I have observed, you two love each other. You take care of each other and you care for your family a great deal. Makoto," Grandmother turned her gaze towards the brunette, "when Kiyomi accused you of lying to Sousuke about Shiori being his child, you stood your ground. You also displayed that you're willing to defend your family no matter what. Sousuke," Grandmother shifted her gaze to Sousuke, "You proved to be a loving father and a dedicated lover through your interactions with them. As much as I am praising you two, you did break one rule your first night. You snook off somewhere."

Makoto and Sousuke frowned, knowing what she was referring to. The first night when they went star gazing. They just left to talk about what she had said about determining whether or not they were ready for marriage. They looked at each other, both knowing that this hurts their chances. They looked at Grandmother again and watched her continue.

"I know that there was no funny business but you still broke a rule. Why did you sneak off?"

"We wanted to talk about whether or not we were ready to get married and figure it out like you said, but we wanted to be alone, away from interruptions. We're sorry for breaking the rule but we wanted to have a private discussion." Makoto apologized as he bowed to Sousuke's grandmother.

"Lift your head and tell me if you think you're ready and be honest," Grandmother commanded in a cold tone of voice.

Makoto lifted his head and looked as his possibly soon-to-be in-law. "To be perfectly honest, I think we're ready to get married."

"Why?"

"Our recent relationship is based solely on love. I love Sousuke with all my heart and those years without him, all I wanted to do was find him and have him with me again but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was mad at him for the way things ended. When I saw him again everything I ever felt for him came back and as stubborn as I tried to be, I knew that getting back together with him was inevitable.

"When we got back together, he told me he would pick up the pieces of my shattered heart and I'd love to show him the results by being his husband until the day I die. I know we're ready to get married and the rest of our lives will be happy and as perfect as we can possibly make it." Makoto was nearly in tears when he ended his speech. Grandmother's face softened a little bit as she turned to her grandson.

"Do you agree with him?"

Sousuke let out a breath and nodded. "I do. Grandmother, even if you don't give us your blessing I'd still marry him anyway because he's the love of my life and I don't give a shit about what anyone has to say." Grandmother gasped at Sousuke's choice in language but the young man did not care. He was passionate about this and he had to let her know. Once she recovered from the initial shock, she cleared her throat and straightened up.

"Well, colorful language aside, that was quite a speech. You two are clearly a perfect match for each other but I cannot give you my blessing."

Their hearts dropped. It felt like their world was crashing all around them and it was on fire. All that work to fight for their marriage was just wasted. Makoto looked over at Sousuke who was now sporting a deep frown. His gaze was focused down on his lap and his fists were tightly clenched to the point where his knuckles were turning white. Makoto gently placed a hand on Sousuke's clenched fist and ran his thumbs across his knuckles. Sousuke visibly relaxed and faced his grandmother again.

"On what grounds? Because we got engaged and started planning the wedding before meeting with you? Because we went off somewhere together to have a private conversation? Because of how our relationship started? Because we have a daughter out of wedlock?"

"None of that impacted my decision. I feel as though you two should wait a little while, maybe a year or two but you may not feel that way with another on the way. You're welcome to get married despite what I say but just know that it will be seen as eloping. You may go now."

Makoto quickly stood up and walked out of the room with Sousuke following close behind him. Makoto walked a few more steps before he collapsed and broke out in a loud sob. Sousuke came up behind him and dropped to his knees and hugged Makoto from behind, keeping his own tears in check. He needed to be strong for Makoto. Words could not describe what they felt. They were beyond belief and it felt like someone stabbed a knife through their plans.

"We can still get married," Sousuke whispered in his ear. "Grandmother said it was okay."

"It'll be seen as you eloping with me."

"Then we might as well go the whole way and completely elope, right?" Sousuke proposed. Makoto sniffled and turned around in Sousuke's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's go to the courthouse and elope when we get home."

"What about all the plans we made?"

"I haven't made payments yet and Gou's an understanding woman. Besides, we can always renew our vows on our fifth anniversary and let her plan that."

Makoto didn't know how to feel. He always thought that when he got married, he'd have his family there to watch him. On one hand, it was romantic and it gave him tingles just thinking about it. On the other hand, he couldn't see himself doing it. He knew his parents wouldn't like it if he eloped. They would get mad at him and probably stop speaking to him altogether. He wasn't ready to risk that, not yet at least.

"Let's talk about this more when we get home."

"Of course, of course. Come on, let's get out of here. Shiori has school tomorrow." Makoto stood up and walked with Sousuke, hand in hand, to the front of the house where Shiori was waiting with Sousuke's aunt and the dog.

When Shiori caught sight of her parents, she saw the disappointed looks on their faces. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she realized what had happened. Mama and Papa aren't going to get married. Makoto walked over to her and knelt in front of her and held her close while he whispered repeated comforts into her ear. Sousuke grabbed their bags and Ken's leash. Makoto stood up and grabbed his crying daughter's hand as the family left the house.

They walked to their car and loaded it before getting in and leaving the Yamazaki House. Silence reigned over the car and the only sounds that were heard were the engine, the tag on Ken's collar, and the sniffles that came from Shiori and Makoto. Shiori cried for her mother because she knew how much he wanted to marry her father. Makoto cried because he felt like a failure.

Sousuke frowned and laid his hand on Makoto's and gently squeezed it to let him know he was okay. He couldn't say that he didn't see this coming. He knew she'd probably say no. She could hide under the time excuse but Sousuke knew he screwed over their chances by proposing before he visited her. Makoto inhaled sharply as he took Sousuke's hand. He had a lot to think about now. Sousuke reminded him of the option of saying fuck it and eloping but he didn't know if he was ready.

"Mama? Papa? Are you ever gonna get married now?"

"Mama and I are thinking about eloping," Sousuke answered. They only started talking about it, nothing was set in stone yet.

"What's eloping?"

"It means Mama and I are thinking of getting married and not letting anyone know about it."

"So no wedding?"

"Technically we'll have one but it won't be big or extravagant. It'll be done in the courthouse or some other venue willing to perform the ceremony." Shiori nodded in understanding. She didn't mind that she would not be the flower girl in her parents' wedding. All she wanted was her parents to be happy together. "Shiori, this means that if Mama and I decide to elope, you can't tell anyone before we have a chance. Got it?"

"Got it. When are you gonna do it?" Shiori asked. Makoto and Sousuke looked at each other before Makoto reached his hand to the backseat for Shiori to take. Shiori placed her small hand in her mother's and held it.

"I don't know, I have to think about it for a little while but just know that we're gonna get married, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Shiori agreed.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. No one knew what to say and if they did, they didn't know how to say it. As soon as they got home later that day, Shiori climbed out of the car and held onto her dog's leash as Makoto followed her to the door to let them in with his key and left the door open a crack for Sousuke to get in. He took off his shoes and went to the living room to relax.

Sousuke appeared shortly after and haphazardly tossed their bags onto the couch and dropped down next to Makoto. Makoto cuddled into Sousuke's side and settled into his arms. Sousuke wrapped his arms around him and held him close. They were both tired and emotionally exhausted from this morning's events. Makoto let out a trembling breath as he felt Sousuke rubbing his side. The thought of eloping was still fresh on his mind.

He thought of it as romantic and something special, not to mention they'd save money on a wedding. Besides, it is going to be easy to cancel the wedding as nothing was set in stone and the invitations hadn't gone out yet. The only thing holding him back was how their friends and family would react to the two of them eloping. His friends were generally understanding. He couldn't speak for Sousuke's parents but he knew his own parents well enough.

They won't be happy to hear that he got married without them knowing. They spoke many times how they hated the idea of elopement. For them to find out that their child eloped, no less their firstborn son, they would be crushed and angry beyond words. Makoto felt shaky as he knew exactly how his parents would react. That was the only thing holding him back. He owned being a single parent well but it won't be easy when he elopes.

"Still thinking about eloping?" Sousuke whispered.

"Yes. I think it's very romantic and it makes me feel like I'm in a story about a forbidden romance." Makoto smiled.

"I feel a but coming and it's not the one I like," Sousuke smirked as he snaked his hand down to Makoto's ass.

"Keep it down, mister. I don't want anything poking me right now."

"Got it. So what was the but you had?"

"My parents. I can't speak for yours but I know mine will freak out when I tell them. They hate the idea of people eloping and I'm just so scared of what'll happen when they find out." Sousuke understood his fear. He knew his mother wouldn't mind at all but his father was a stickler for following tradition. Sousuke didn't care much about tradition and he knew his mother would calm him down and make his father see it his way. Makoto inhaled sharply as he felt the fresh stinging of tears in his eye yet again. "I'm so scared."

"You have me."

"I know but my parents' support means everything to me. They've been there for me through everything and helped me out with Shiori. It feels like I'm kicking them in the nuts by eloping."

"You're saying that as if you'll have to face their wrath alone. I'm gonna be there with you when _we_  tell them. Together." Sousuke intertwined his hand with Makoto's and squeezed it. "Besides, somebody once told me that the only thing that mattered was what we thought of ourselves and that we're surrounded by people who love us."

"I did say something like that, didn't I?"

"Look, even if they stop speaking to you, you still have a great family to back you up and support you. The one we have and our friends."

Makoto thought of the family they created and the family of friends they have. They stayed by his side and defended him when people would criticize him and made him feel better when he was feeling down. He knew that that unwavering support would not change for anything in the world. He could do this. He knew he could do this. He just hoped that his parents eventually forgave him.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's elope."

Makoto straddled Sousuke's lap as he said this. He cupped Sousuke's face in his hands and crashed his lips over top Sousuke's. Sousuke didn't hesitate to return the kiss as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on the back of Makoto's head, deepening the kiss. Makoto moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth for Sousuke's tongue to enter. Sousuke broke the kiss for a moment to breathe.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Neither said it but they felt excited doing this. Makoto looked at the ring on his left ring finger and imagined a beautiful, gold band wrapped around it. Yamazaki Makoto. It has a beautiful ring to it. Yamazaki Makoto. Yamazaki Makoto. Yamazaki Makoto. He can't wait to get married. Sousuke grabbed his hand and kissed the ring. Makoto sighed contentedly. He didn't know what their future together held but as long as Sousuke was at his side, he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE GRAVE BITCHES!
> 
> I finally have my laptop situation fixed and I am back at it again with writing the story! Thank you for being patient with me, this hiatus was completely out of my control and this chapter would have been out sooner. I'm not gonna take out the note that's in chapter 13 because it's not bothering me at all. This is still chapter 13, the next chapter will be chapter 14 and so on and so forth. If it does bother anyone, I will gladly remove it because, at the end of the day, all I care about is your happiness!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it then leave me some kudos or a comment! If you aren't already, subscribe to me or the story to get updates on when I update the story (which might be scarce because I just started college). Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	15. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Shiori's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to follow Shiori around for a chapter and see things from her perspective. I hope you guys like it!

Shiori took a deep breath as she walked towards the building she has to attend class in. The other kids were walking in either by themselves or with their parents holding their hand. Shiori looked up at her father and thought about asking him to take her to work but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. Besides, he already told her no when she asked on the way over here. They walked up to the door and Shiori felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

All the anxiety she had when she was in school before the fire came back like a mighty flood. The people. The times she was bullied by Sayaka. Shiori's breathing grew hard and she placed her hand on her cheek, just like her mother told her, and instantly felt calm. Mama's charm still worked its magic. They walked inside. The shoe cubbies were mostly full and there was an assistant waiting to take Shiori to her class.

Papa bent down to her level and looked at her worriedly. "Are you fine? Do you need me to come in with you?" Shiori shook her head. Papa looked a little relaxed. "Remember, Mama's gonna be very busy this afternoon so you're gonna go home with Obaasan. Be good for her and don't tell them about what Mama and I are planning, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. Do your best at work!" Shiori beamed. Papa gave her a relieved smile and kissed her forehead before he stood up and walked out the door.

Shiori had the urge to run after her father and beg him to take her but those efforts wouldn't have any results. Shiori took her shoes off and placed them in a cubby then followed one of the assistants to her new classroom. Shiori walked down a seemingly endless hallway to a classroom. The room was unfamiliar but it held the many familiar faces that made up her classmates. She walked in and took the seat by the window where Yukiko was sitting.

Yukiko looked up and saw her then waved her over. Shiori didn't hesitate to walk to her seat. They haven't seen each other since their last class in cram school! Shiori and Yukiko faced each other and smiled. "So," Yukiko started, "how's your parents' wedding going?"

"Mama and Papa decided to cancel it."

"Huh? Why? Did something bad happen?"

"Papa's grandma had to give my parents a blessing to get married and she didn't do it so my parents decided to cancel their wedding." Shiori recollected. She still felt bad for her parents. Even though they said they would be eloping soon, she still felt bad. Mama wouldn't stop talking about his dream wedding for the first month after Papa proposed and Papa had that dreamy look in his eye every time he saw Mama gushing over the ring.

"Are your parents ever gonna get married?"

"They said they will. Papa said they were gonna do something called eloping." Shiori's hands flew to her mouth when she realized what she just said. Papa told her not to tell anyone about them eloping! Yukiko just looked very confused and tilted her head.

"What's eloping? Is it a bad thing?"

"Eloping is when a couple gets married without a fancy wedding and doesn't let people know about it for a while. Papa told me not to tell anyone that he and Mama were gonna do that so you have to keep it a secret." Yukiko nodded and crossed her heart.

"Are you gonna be there when they do it?"

"Yeah. Mama said that they were gonna take me with them when they did it because they didn't wanna do it without me there."

"When's it gonna happen?"

"I don't know. They said it was gonna happen soon, though. A little sooner than when their wedding was gonna be." The wedding was originally set to happen in July but now they were saying that they were gonna get married earlier than that. She hoped it was soon because the suspense was killing her! Papa told her that as soon as some legal stuff was settled, they'd elope.

"That actually sounds kind of romantic!" Yukiko gushed. "Like a prince and a princess from two kingdoms at war, loving in secret!"

"What are you going on about?" A voice asked.

The two girls fought the urge to swear loudly when they heard Sayaka's voice. They'd completely forgotten she and her gang were in this class. They looked at the bully and, as usual, she was standing in the middle of her lackeys looking like something out of Mean Girls. Shiori frowned at her. She was getting fed up with her! Why couldn't Sayaka's parents just send her off to a boarding school? They have the money to do it!

"It's none of your business, Sayaka."

"Wow, that's rude!" One of her lackeys said. Shiori didn't care. Sayaka was mean to her for no reason. Why should she try to be nice to her?

"I'm not bothered at all. People like her are rude because they don't have any manners."

"Just leave us alone!" Yukiko shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Shiori jumped a little at the loud noise. Sayaka looked undisturbed as she just shrugged and left the two alone. At the sound of a pin drop, everyone was back to chattering amongst themselves like nothing had happened. Yukiko looked at Shiori and frowned. "Sorry for the loud noise. It was the only way for her to leave us alone."

"It's fine. She's gone now."

"You should watch your back," Yukiko warned. "She might come back at you even worse." Shiori didn't respond. Both of them couldn't stay in this school any longer, one of them had to leave. If Shiori left then Sayaka would bully Yukiko or the next kid who walked into this classroom. If Sayaka left then another bully could take her place. She didn't like either option.

"Everyone! Get in your seats!" The teacher said when he entered the room.

The rest of the school day went on like it normally did as if the fire never happened. They just continued where they left off that day and showed off what they learned from other teachers at cram school. Shiori kept herself invested in each lesson as if she were learning something important on how to save the planet from total annihilation but she still thought about her parents eloping and what Yukiko said in the back of her mind.

She imagined her parents as two princes in two different kingdoms going at war. They meet each other by chance one day and fall in love with each other. They find out that their countries are at war but find a way to be together. They run away together and get married. They don't look back as they start a brand new life together somewhere far, far away leaving all the hate and death behind for happiness together.

Now that she thought about it, it is kind of romantic. Still, now wasn't the time for such thoughts. She had to learn right now. She listened to her teacher give the math lesson, the last thing they learned before they stopped for the day. She glanced up at the clock and saw that in a few more minutes, they would be dismissed. She was excited when she found out that she'd be spending some time at her grandmother's house.

She's barely been there since she moved out with her mother. She missed being there every day, especially spending time with her aunt and uncle. Hopefully, Mama takes a while because she wanted to play with them again. It's been a while since she saw them last, even if it was a few weeks. It still felt like a lifetime ago.

"Anyone have questions?" The teacher asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Silence reigned over the room as the teacher scanned the room looking for anyone with a question. No one raised their hand or opened their mouths so he shrugged and closed his book. "Okay then, class dismissed, go and get your lunch then you can head outside once you're finished." He said.

The children didn't hesitate to push their desks together with their friends before they received their lunches. Lunch was animated, as usual. All the kids were resuming the conversations they had before classes began. Shiori and Yukiko sat across from each other and talked about two princes eloping together.

"So, what do they do after they leave?"

"Live together, start a family, be happy. They don't care as long as they're together." Just like her parents. They don't really care about what happens in the future, as long as they're together to get through it.

"Well, what happens to their kingdoms?"

"They stop fighting when the two princes leave and try to look for them but they can't find them 'cause they hid that well," Shiori said matter-of-factly.

"How well are they hidden?"

"People gave up because they think the princes are dead," Shiori answered in a grave tone.

One month after she went missing, everyone gave up looking for her. Her mother told that they stopped because they assumed that she'd die from the lack of evidence surrounding her case. She vaguely remembered Kisumi telling her that they stopped the investigation and that no one was gonna look for her anymore. For the two princes, it's okay. For her and anyone else in her situation, it's a great despair. Yukiko's eyes widened and she shivered in her seat.

"That's so dark, Shi-chan! Even for you!"

"I'm sorry." Shiori frowned. She didn't mean to make her best friend scared!

"It's fine, I'm just not used to people saying dark things. What are you doing after school today?"

"My grandma's gonna pick me up and take me home with her."

"Why?"

"Mama has some stuff to do today and can't get me in time. I don't mind, I kind of miss living with my grandparents."

"You used to live with your grandparents?" Yukiko asked in a hushed whisper. She seemed very surprised to hear that. Shiori raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. She didn't see why it was such a big deal. She knew it wasn't normal for little kids to live with their grandparents, her peers in kindergarten made that perfectly clear, but, she never saw why it was such a big deal! That was her normal for a little while and she's not ashamed of it.

"Mhmm. Mama and I lived with them until he got together with Papa."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Mama never told me why. I just assumed he wasn't ready to leave home or something like that."

"It sounds kind of lonely living with your grandparents."

"I wasn't lonely. Mama has a younger brother and sister, a set of twins. They kept me company when Mama was working. I hope I get to see them before Mama comes to get me. I haven't seen them in a month." She missed spending time with the twins. They kept her distracted when Mama came home late.

After lunch, the children cleaned up and head outside to play until their parents came to get them. Shiori ran around with Yukiko. They were just chasing after one another for no reason. Having fun while they can before they inevitably grow up. Shiori occasionally kept her eye on the gate, waiting for her grandmother to come through and pick her up. She kept chasing after Yukiko until she tripped over something and fell down.

She groaned as she sat up in the dirt and took a look at her knee. There was a small cut on her knee. It wasn't a big thing, just a small cut with some blood coming out. Yukiko stopped and ran over to her. She sat on her knees in front of her and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," Shiori assured her. Yukiko dug around in her pants pocket and pulled out a band-aid that was pink with Helly Kitty heads on it. She took the small papers off the band-aid and placed it on her knee. Shiori smiled at the band-aid. "Thanks, Yukiko-chan."

"You're welcome. I think this makes us even now."

"Even?"

"From the fire. You saved me and helped me out, remember?"

How could she forget? It was a frightening moment in her life. She got burnt from lifting a beam for Yukiko to get out. She tried helping her out of the building but then they both collapsed right before Papa found them and carried them to safety. She remembered being so scared that Yukiko would die in that fire. Even now she shudders to think of what could have happened if someone didn't come for them or if she stayed outside with everyone else.

"You don't have to repay it for it or do favors for me. It's what friends do for each other."

Yukiko puffed her cheeks and turned her head away from Shiori. "You're too nice for your own good, you know that?"

"So you've told me. Many times." Shiori answered cheekily.

"Shiori! Where are you?" A familiar voice called out.

Shiori stood up from where she was sitting and saw her grandmother looked around the sea of children, trying to find her granddaughter. She ran up to her grandmother and hugged her. Obaasan looked taken aback but hugged her nonetheless. Shiori pulled away and left her grandmother for a moment to grab her backpack. She took Obaasan's hand and walked out with her.

"How was your first day back at school?" Obaasan asked.

"It was nice but I'd rather be at home in bed."

Obaasan laughed. "Just like your mother and uncle, can't be separated from your bed unless you're pried away with a crowbar."

"Do you know how long Mama's gonna take?"

"I don't know, hon. He told me that he'd call and let me know when he was coming to pick you up otherwise he'd send Papa on his way home. Do you know why your parents canceled the wedding? I tried to ask your mother but he said he didn't want to talk about it."

"Papa has a family tradition of going to his grandma's house and getting a blessing to get married. Nana said no and they can't get married because of it." Shiori explained as simply as she could. Obaasan frowned and sighed. Shiroi could tell when her grandmother was disappointed or upset about something.

"So they're gonna wait a little while to get married?"

"Hai." Shiori lied. She felt bad lying to Obaasan but Mama and Papa told her not to tell anyone in Mama's family what they were doing. She hoped that Obaasan would forgive her for lying, though. They've always had a close relationship and she would be devastated if it ended because she had to lie to her. Obaasan smiled a little.

"That's good. That means they have more time to plan it out perfectly. At least they didn't decide to elope." Shiori didn't say anything. She had no idea what to say. Obaasan said that like it was a bad thing. She didn't see what the problem was. Her parents love each other a lot and all they wanted to do was get married. Shiori thought that what they were doing is romantic. Does it really matter how they do it? Obaasan smiled down at her. "Do you know what it means to elope, Shiori?"

"It's two people who get married and don't tell anyone about it until after it happens, right?"

"That's right! Did your parents tell you what eloping is?"

"Papa told me yesterday on the car ride home from Nana's house. My friend Yukiko and I made up a story about two princes who love each other and wanted to get married but couldn't because their kingdoms were at war so they had to run away and elope. Is there something wrong with it?"

Obaasan frowned. "It's selfish, Shiori. When you take such a big step in your life, you have to have your family there to watch you."

"Why?"

"Weddings are a beautiful thing to watch. They're annoying to plan out and they're tiring, yes, but it's a celebration of two families coming together as one and to deny that from your loved ones is inexcusably selfish, even if you have a good reason to do it."

Shiori didn't agree with that. She could understand why her grandmother thought that but weddings were about two people who love each other willing to spend the rest of their lives together. They were for the couple getting married, not the family. She understands that her grandparents' feelings were gonna get hurt but calling Mama and Papa selfish for it is going too far. They've wanted this for a while and that day is more for them than it is for anyone else.

After some time, the two finally made it to Obaasan's house. Shiori took her shoes off and went to the main room to find Ojiisan sitting on the couch with a bunch of papers strewn about on the coffee table. He was on the phone with someone who sounded very important. Ojiisan looked over at Shiori and smiled at her before beckoning her over. Shiori walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry, sir, my granddaughter just came in. Her parents are busy so I get to watch her for a few hours. I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Have a nice day." Ojiisan finished before he hugged Shiori. "Hey, princess. Wanna draw a nice picture for Ojiisan?" At that moment, Obaasan rolled up a magazine and hit her grandfather on the head with it. Shiori laughed while Ojiisan groaned and frowned at his wife. "What was that for?!"

"For trying to get Shiori to draw on your paperwork again."

"But I want to spend time with our precious granddaughter. Don't you want that?" Ojiisan pouted as he pulled Shiori onto his lap. Shiori pouted with him prompting Obaasan to turn her head.

"No! You're a grown man, do your work!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but you're still doing your damn work. Shiori can stay with you but don't encourage her to destroy your paperwork again." Ojiisan nodded and placed Shiori on the free sport of the couch next to him.

"We can play after I'm done with work."

On days like this when Ojiisan was working from home, Shiori would sit by him and watch him work. She vaguely remembers it but he used to let her draw on his paperwork. She had a bunch of fun drawing on them and Ojiisan even gives her little rewards for it. It won't happen this time, but, maybe another time when Obaasan isn't around. Shiori quietly sat next to her grandfather and watched him sign papers.

She yawned a little. She was getting tired. It was boring watching Ojiisan sign stuff. Shiori curled up on the cushion she was sitting on and yawned once more. She settled in her spot and didn't try fighting off the sleep. She was getting... sleepy... very... sl..eep...y...

* * *

Sometime later, Shiori woke up in a familiar place. It was Mama's old room! She sat up and looked around. The room was completely void the personality she and her mother put in this room. All that was in here was the bed and a dresser. She got up from the bed and left their old room behind once again. She rubbed her eyes as she walked the familiar path back to the main room. When she got there, she saw her aunt and uncle sitting at the table with a first aid kit and some ice as Obaasan and Ojiisan hovered over them.

Uncle Ren was sporting a bloody nose with bruises and cuts on his face and a black eye that Aunt Ran was tending to. There was even some blood on his uniform. Obaasan and Ojiisan didn't seem very happy with him. Obviously, Uncle Ren got into a fight and they weren't happy with that fact. Shiori stood in the middle of the entry. They weren't paying any attention to her so she could listen and see.

"So, run this by me one more time," Obaasan said slowly. She was trying not to get mad but it was getting hard for her. "You beat someone up for talking about your siblings?"

"He deserved it! He said that since Onii-chan got pregnant before he got out of high school, Ran must be as easy as he was then he started talking about inappropriate stuff he'd do to her. I couldn't sit by and let him talk about her like that! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell a teacher, Ren!" Ojiisan snapped, "That's what they're there for!"

"They don't do anything unless it's happening right in front of them!" Uncle Ren yelled back.

"Lower your voice! Shiori's taking a nap in your brother's old room and I don't want her to wake up and listen to this."

"It might be a little too late for that," Ran said when she saw Shiori standing there. The rest of the family turned and saw her there. Obaasan and Ojiisan looked surprised while Uncle Ren tried to hide his face from her. Shiori was confused and scared. Ran got up from the table and walked over to her. "Let's get out of here, Shi-chan. I'll buy you some cake." Ran said as she took Shiori's hand and led her to the door.

"Why?"

"Something's about to go down and it's better if you're not here to listen to any of it." Ran explained as she helped Shiori get her shoes on. Shiori didn't reply. She just took her aunt's word for it and didn't say anything more. She just seemed in a big hurry to get out of here.

They left the house and walked to the cake shop she and Ran would frequent when she still lived in her grandparents' house. Shiori wanted to ask what the heck was happening back there but she didn't know when would be a good time to ask. Aunt Ran seemed shaken up from whatever happened to Uncle Ren. She looked up at her aunt and saw the troubled look on her face. Shiori looked straight ahead and tried to not to think about it.

The pair eventually made it to the cake shop. It wasn't too busy. There were only a handful of people inside, counting the one employee. Shiori hasn't been here in a year. From what she remembers, this place was good and their cakes seemed to get better with every visit. Maybe the cake got way better! Shiori ran from her aunt to the cake display. There were so many flavors she couldn't pick which one she wanted.

Ran walked up behind her and looked at the display. "Which one do you want?"

"I want... the strawberry shortcake!" Shiori pointed at the cake.

"Okay. One slice?"

"One slice."

"Got it short-stack. Go sit at a table while I pay and don't go off anywhere with a stranger." Shiori nodded and walked to their favorite booth by the window. She sat down on her usual side and stared out the window, waiting for her aunt and watching the people walk by.

They liked this spot because they could people watch as much as they want. There were many people walking by, not even sparing the shop a glance. Most of them were high school students, she could tell by the uniforms. Ran came to the table with two cakes in each hand and her wallet tucked under her armpit. Shiori turned her attention to the cake and grabbed the cake fork from the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Shiori exclaimed before she took a bite out of her cake. Her mouth melted at the taste. It was even better than it was the last time she was here! Ran smiled at her as she took a small bite of her cake.

"I take it you still like the cake?"

"Mhmm! I think it got better."

Ran laughed. "You always say that when we come here."

"It's true! I wish we could do this more."

"Didn't Mama offer to bring you here?"

"Yeah, but, it doesn't feel the same. I like spending time with you and you barely come around." Ran frowned a little. They used to be so close but now they're not. Shiori missed that about living with Obaasan and Ojiisan. Ran reached across the table and placed her hand over Shiori's free hand.

"I know I'm not around as often as you want, but, I have school and homework and a part-time job" Shiori frowned. She understood. Her mother told her mother told her all about high school and how it was a busy time for a teen. "Look, how about we do this once every month? We can take a day when we're both free and we spend time together. We'll come here then we'll do whatever we can within reason and my paycheck."

Shiori smiled. "Yeah! I can't wait until we do this next month!"

Ran chuckled and patted her head. "You're adorable. You know that?" Shiori beamed at the attention as she ate her cake. She couldn't let a perfectly good strawberry shortcake go to waste! The two kept eating their cake until it was all gone then they left the cake shop.

Ran and Shiori walked back home together. Home. They had very different definitions of home. For Shiori, it was with her parents and the sibling that's to come. For Ran, it was the home they grew up in, the home Shiori knew for most of her life. Shiori looked up at her aunt. She seemed much, much happier now. Maybe she needed to clear her head for a while but Shiori still didn't wanna ask about what happened and risk stressing her out again.

They made it home and the atmosphere seemed much calmer than it was when they left. Ren greeted them at the door. His wounds looked a little better under the bandages. Shiori ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Mama always said that hugs make people feel better. Maybe this would make Uncle Ren feel a lot better. Uncle Ren smiled and hugged her back.

"So," Ran started, "what's the verdict?"

"Guilty as charged."

"How long's the sentence?"

"Three months. It would have been longer but they didn't want me to be grounded when Onii-chan has the baby. Did you get me any cake?" Ren asked with a hopeful smile. Ran scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Well... about that..."

Ren frowned. "Oh come on! I got my ass handed to me and a three-month sentence. I need something nice!"

"I could draw you a nice picture!" Shiori piped up.

"Aww, thanks, kid. What is my dear twin going to do for me?"

"Nothing if my dear twin brother keeps acting like a whiny little bit-"

"There you are!" Obaasan interrupted. She had her cell phone in her hand and Shiori's school bag in the other. "I just got off the phone with Mama. He's gonna be here in an hour."

Shiori, surprisingly, didn't feel bad about having to go home. She does miss living here but she loved her life with her parents more. She felt... whole. She never felt that when she lived here. There was always something missing from her life and she could never put her finger on it. Even now she still can't put her finger on it. Ren poked her cheek to get her attention.

"How about we go and watch TV until your mom comes?"

"Ok!" Shiori beamed.

Ren led her to the main room and turned the TV on to an old cartoon from the early 80's. Now that she thinks about it, it recently got a reboot that was pretty good. Shiori snuggled up into her uncle's side and watched the show. The voices sounded so off. Shiori could barely contain her giggles listening to them. They just sounded so silly and extremely over the top!

An hour later the doorbell rang and Shiori didn't move. She was too absorbed in the show. There was some chatter before the door closed and two sets of footsteps came in. Shiori sat up and smiled brightly when she saw her mother. Mama walked over to the couch and saw what Uncle Ren's face looked like. His eyes widened as he looked at the damage. It looked much worse before now.

"Ren, what happened? Who hurt you? Do I need to rough up a punk?"

"Calm down. It was just some jerk who was talking about Ran." Ren frowned. "He's got it worse. I'm pretty sure I broke his rib."

"How long are you grounded for?"

"Three months. They don't want me stuck here when you have the baby."

"Just show good behavior and you might get out early. Ready to go, Shi-chan?" Shiori nodded and hopped off the couch to follow her mother to the door. They put their shoes on and left the Tachibana residence one again. The mother and daughter walked home together. Shiori stayed silent but she was still beaming. She was finally going home after a long day away from her bed and all her toys. Mama noticed the mood she was in and smiled down at her.

"You seem happy."

"I missed spending time with everyone. Aunt Ran even took me to my favorite cakeshop!"

"Wow, you had a great time at your grandparents' house. Did you say anything to Obaasan and Ojiisan about Papa and I eloping?"

"No, but Obaasan talked about eloping and said that it was selfish." Shiori frowned. That conversation was unpleasant for her, mainly because her grandmother was indirectly calling her parents selfish for eloping. She looked up at her mother and saw the frown on his face. He was sad about what Obaasan said, too. He tightened his grip on her hand a little bit, being careful not to harm her.

"Do you think Papa and I are selfish for eloping?" Mama asked. The smile he had on his face fell and his eyes got dark. Shiori knew he was getting angry. It was a very rare occurrence but Shiori knew what it looked like.

"No. I think that you should be able to do whatever you want no matter what anyone says."

Mama seemed surprised by what she said. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's your day and no one has a say in what happens or how it goes but you and Papa. Uncle Nagi taught me that it's better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission."

"That was actually very mature of you to say. My baby girl's so wise." Mama gushed a little. Shiori smiled and continued to walk home with her mother.

How her parents get married shouldn't matter. They loved each other a lot and that's all that should matter. Not a bunch of fancy glitz and glamour that's gonna ruin a bank account. That's at least how Shiori sees it. She's listened to Mama talk to Papa many times about their wedding and how long he's wanted to get married. He was happy about it and it really showed.

Sometime later they finally arrived home. Shiori was ambushed by the dog, as usual. She nearly fell over when he ran up to her but she laughed it off, knowing that her dog missed her while she was gone. When Shiori finally got Ken to stop, she took her shoes off and walked to the living room. She turned on the TV before she grabbed a pillow off the couch and sat down in front of it. The TV was conveniently tuned to the show she was watching with her uncle.

An hour passed and the smell of whatever was cooking wafted in the air. It smelt nice but this show had her attention. This show was awesome! A giant robot fighting an evil alien empire in space! So cool! Shiori kept watching the show until suddenly the TV turned off. She looked to the entrance of the room and saw her mother holding the remote. How rude! Shiori puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Don't give me that look and don't sit so close to the TV."

"But I was watching that!" Shiori pouted. The show was getting really good!

"You can watch it later. Now hurry up, your dinner's getting cold."

"Papa isn't here." They usually waited for Papa to come home before they could eat unless he had a late night at the office. Since he wasn't here she could watch TV a little longer. Mama put the remote down and put his hands on his hips.

"He told me he'd make it home on time because we have to discuss some things about our wedding. Now come to the kitchen and eat or else I'm taking away your TV privileges for a month." Mama threatened.

Shiori frowned and stood up from her spot and silently walked to the kitchen. She didn't want to go a month without TV. She didn't look her mother in the eye. She knew he was disappointed in her for that exchange and she was gonna get a lecture. Shiori sat down in her chair and began to eat. Her mother walked into the kitchen and said nothing as he sat down next to her.

A deafening silence filled the room as they ate. Mama wasn't happy with what happened and Shiori was too scared to say anything at the moment. If Papa were here, he'd break this really awkward silence. That only reminded her that Papa had yet to come home. Mama made her come to the kitchen because Papa was supposed to be here and yet, no Papa in sight. She looked down at her plate. Most of it was gone except for the green pepper. She hated that stuff with a passion!

She looked down at her side and saw Ken sitting down and looking up at her. He was whimpering and standing up on his hind legs, trying to get some food from her. She normally ignored Ken when he was begging for table scraps but she hated those stupid green peppers too much. She turned to look at her mother and saw that he was staring off into space, probably wondering where Papa is and what's taking him so long. Shiori grabbed a pepper off her plate and fed it to her dog.

"Eat your greens, Shiori." Mama giggled. Shiori jumped a little in surprise and blushed in embarrassment.

"Why should I?"

"You'll grow up big and strong." Mama smirked as he showed off his muscles. Shiori was unconvinced and Mama saw that. "Look, if you can eat the rest of them then I'll do something really special for you. Sound like a deal?"

"Papa still owes me for yelling at me on the way to Nana's house." Shiori reminded.

"You still remember that? Okay then, both of us owe you. That sound good?"

"Yep!" Shiori beamed. She turned back to her plate and stared down the offending vegetable. God, this was terrible! She took a deep breath and quickly ate them one by one and chased down what she swallowed with water. Once her plate was clean, Mama patted her head and began to clear the dishes. An obnoxious ring tone blasted from Mama's pocket. He took his phone out of his pocket and beamed.

"Moshi-moshi! ... We just finished eating dinner, where are you? You said you'd be home on time. ... Alright, well, dinner's gonna be on the table when you get here. ... We'll talk about that when you come home. ... I love you and I'll see you when you come home." Mama ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. "Papa's on his way home. You can go into the living room and watch TV until he comes back. And don't sit so close to it, okay?"

Shiori nodded as she hopped out of her chair and returned to the living room to watch her show. She missed an episode because Mama called her in for dinner. Maybe Uncle Ren has the show on DVD or it's online somewhere. Shiori kept watching the show until she heard the front door open. She immediately sprang up and ran to the door to see her father coming in with a box of chocolates.

"Hi, Papa!"

Papa smiled at her then took his shoes off before he walked in. He set his briefcase down then picked her up with his left arm. Shiori giggled as she was lifted off the ground. She held onto her father as he carried her into the kitchen. Mama was sitting at the table drinking tea. He stood up and gave Papa a playful smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing home so late?"

"Dad made me fire a guy and I had to comfort him when he cried. I bought you a box of chocolates." Papa held up the chocolates. Mama took them and whimpered a little. These were his favorites.

"I can't eat this entire box! I'm trying to cut back on my sugar intake."

"No one said you had to eat it by yourself. Shiori and I will help you finish it off, won't we?" Papa looked at Shiori.

"Yep!" Shiori agreed. Mama's mood lifted and he kissed Shiori's forehead then gave Papa a kiss on the lips.

"You're so sweet. I'll save these for later. Sousuke, you eat while I get Shiori ready for bed then we can talk about the wedding." Papa nodded and set Shiori down on the ground before taking his seat at the table. Mama took her hand and led her upstairs to start getting ready for bed.

The bedtime routine was normal. It consisted of a bath and a bedtime story to help her fall asleep. Shiori played in the bath like she usually did while her mother washed her hair. Mama had a happy aura around him. Shiori couldn't place her finger on it but he was really happy for some reason. He was smiling along with her and playing with her. After her bath, he helped her dry off and into her pajamas then took her to her room.

Shiori climbed into bed with Ken jumping up after her. She took her teddy bear, Kuma-kun, and held it in her arms as she laid down in a comfortable position while her mother made sure she was comfortable in bed. After she was fine, Mama sat up next to her and grabbed the book on her bedside table.

"Should we keep reading or do you want me to tell you a story?"

Shiori thought for a moment. She doesn't really know many stories from when she was younger other than her birth story, her old love of horses, and the time she broke Rei-chan's nose. "Can you tell me a story from when I was younger?" Mama put the book back on the table and laid down on his side. He thought for a moment. There had to be so many stories from when she was younger, Mama had to pick the best one. After a while, Mama had an 'aha' moment.

"Remember how we used to share a bed in our old home?" Shiori nodded. Of course, she remembered. Hard not to when she woke up in that bed again for the first time in a year. "Have you ever wondered why we shared a bed?"

"No. I thought it was normal."

Mama smiled. "It was for your safety. When you were two, I started waking up with you next to me. At first, I thought I was taking you out of your crib in my sleep and putting you in bed with me in my sleep. I thought I was losing my mind for a while and I had enough of it. Something fishy was happening and I needed to get to the bottom of it. One night I set up a hidden camera and put it up where you couldn't see it or get to it.

"The next day when I looked at the footage, I saw that you managed to climb out of your crib then climb into bed with me. I couldn't let you keep doing that so I took your crib out of our room and let you sleep in bed with me. I still had my camera set up and I had it on the next night. I looked at the footage the day after that but you didn't move an inch. I think you might've wanted to be closer to me."

Shiori yawned. The story made her sleepy. Her eyelids were growing heavier and it was getting harder to stay awake. Mama got the message and got off her bed and tucked her in. Mama kissed her forehead then walked out of her room, turning the light off as he went. Ken crawled up next to her and laid down in a free spot next to her head. Shiori closed her eyes one last time before she finally succumbed to sleep's welcoming embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter, I know, but things move along in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! If you did, show me some love with some kudos or a comment! If you want to be notified about the next update, then subscribe to me or the story for an email alert if you are not already! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	16. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto elope then have a good night~ ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little announcement, when my laptop situation was resolved, I was borrowing my dad's laptop for college and now I have a new tablet (it has a detachable keyboard) and, once more, cannot access the grammar check I usually use because it's not mobile friendly. Despite this, I'm still writing the story as planned and nothing has changed except for the switch from a laptop to a tablet. BTW, this is the start of a new month.
> 
> Chapters 1-4: March  
> Chapters 5-9: April  
> Chapters 10-14: May  
> Chapters 15-18: June  
> Chapters 19-22: July  
> Chapters 23-26: August  
> Chapters 27-30: September  
> Chapters 31-35: October  
> Chapters 36-39: November  
> Chapter 40: December

Makoto looked at himself in the mirror and felt excited and nervous.

He was wearing a white tux with a green bowtie and under his tux, he had some... surprises for later tonight. His hair was slicked back with a veil pinned on the top of his head. In his hands, he held a bouquet made out of bridal roses. Today was the day he and Sousuke would finally get married. They're currently in a pet-friendly hotel that offers an elopement package. The package included a professional photographer, a notary, an officiant, dinner, a cake, the bouquet of flowers Makoto was holding, a boutonniere for Sousuke, a wedding album, matching robes for them to take home, and a honeymoon suite.

As he's here, Sousuke was in another room just like this one getting ready while things were getting set up for their wedding. They've written their vows. They have the rings. The notary has the marriage license and Makoto already requested to change his name. Makoto looked at his ring finger and lovingly gazed at the ring Sousuke proposed with. The green heart-shaped gem still shined the way it did when Sousuke placed it on his finger. He kissed it before he walked around the room in deep thought.

Makoto never imagined that his life would lead him here. He thought his love life was over when he found out he was pregnant. No man wants to raise someone else's child and the moment anyone says they have a kid, the potential mate was gone in a flash. Makoto thought he found something genuine when he was with Seijuurou but that didn't last long. After him, Makoto never thought he would end up with anyone else, let alone Sousuke. Funny how fate always has a way of bringing people together.

He heard a knock at his door and rushed to open it. It must be someone to come and tell him that they were ready to start. He opened the door and didn't see anyone there. He looked down and saw Shiori with Ken at her side. Makoto stepped aside to let them in his room. Shiori was wearing the same dress she wore to Nagisa's wedding; white with red rose petals in the hem with a pair of frilly white socks and white shoes that went up to her ankles. Her hair was curled for the day with a plain white headband she packed with her. Ken was wearing a little tux with a top hat attached to his head by an elastic string, of course.

Makoto looked them over and chuckled. "Don't you two look adorable. Are they ready yet?"

"Almost. I got bored watching them get ready so I came here." Shiori explained as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Are you excited about getting married, Mama?" Makoto pulled back his veil and set the bouquet down before he sat down next to her.

"Of course I am. I'm excited and nervous and this entire thing feels weird."

"How weird?"

"The best kind of weird there is." Makoto smiled.

"Mama, how much do you love Papa?"

"He's my soulmate," Makoto answered.

It was true. Sousuke is the one who made him feel whole like he was worth something. Sousuke made him feel safe and like everything is okay, even when it isn't. Makoto was absolutely sure that Sousuke was his soulmate. Fate brought them together twice. Once in high school and the second over a year ago. If that wasn't a sign, Makoto still loved him in that time they spent apart despite what had happened between them. Even now, obviously, Makoto loves him.

Sousuke was the missing half of his soul. That missing puzzle piece. Those years without him reminded him that there was something missing. They felt as cold as an ever-present winter. The only warmth he had were from the memories of what they were and their daughter, a literal ray of sunshine. He didn't realize that what he was missing was Sousuke until the other came crashing back into his life. 

Makoto watched as his daughter hopped off the couch and walked over to the mirror he was admiring himself in moments ago. She was twirling around in her dress and shaking her head to watch her curls swing and bounce with her movements. He looked down at his swollen abdomen and rubbed it with a smile. In just five short months his family would welcome a new addition. He was excited to have a baby this time around. It felt nice having someone to help him get through this.

Another knock sounded at the door which brought Makoto out of his thoughts and made Ken bark. Makoto got up from the couch and opened the door. It was Gou holding a clipboard and a flower basket with the ring bearer pillow inside of it with the rings neatly secured on it. They told her about their plans to elope because she'd get it out of them one way or another and she knew what hotels offered this sort of thing. Gou was wearing a pastel pink dress and her hair was in a bun with some strands spilling out.

"Is Shiori in here? I have her basket and Ken's ring holder."

"Yeah, come in." Makoto stepped aside. Gou walked in and set her clipboard down. Shiori stopped what she was doing and faced the older woman.

"Auntie Gou-Gou!"

"Hey, little one. I have your basket and the ring holder for your dog. Could you put it on him? He'll just move around if I do it."

"Sure!" Shiori nodded as the took the ring holder out from the pile of flowers and put it on Ken's back. As she did this, Ken stayed perfectly still. At this point, Ken was truly Shiori's dog. He listened to her more than Sousuke or himself and he got very protective of her around strangers. Gou gave her the flower basket which contained petals from various roses mixed together.

"Remember what to do from Uncle Nagi's wedding?"

"Hai!"

Gou turned to Makoto and picked up his bouquet then held it out for him to take. "Ready to get married?"

Makoto took the bouquet out of her hand and pulled his veil back over his face. "I've been ready since I got engaged."

"That's what I like to hear. We should head out now, they were just about finished when I left." Gou walked to the door and opened it. She walked out of the room and Makoto followed her with Shiori and Ken following them out.

His heartbeat grew fast with each step he took. He wasn't even at the altar and his heart was beating fast. Makoto kept taking deep breaths to calm himself. He wasn't gonna wuss out on Sousuke. He wasn't gonna wuss out on Sousuke. This mantra ran on a loop in his head as they walked outside to the banquet hall where they were getting married. The doors were closed but he knew Sousuke was waiting for him on the other side. Sousuke who was waiting for him to join him on that altar and be bound to him forever.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Shiori asked. She could tell that something was going on inside of her mother's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Makoto breathed.

Shiori frowned at him and put her basket down on the ground before she hugged him. "It's gonna be okay, Mama. Papa loves you a lot and so do I."

"And I love you and Papa right back." Makoto whispered as he hugged his little girl back.

"Then don't be scared. You're gonna be okay!" Shiori beamed as she turned around and picked her basket back up. Makoto relaxed a little as his daughter's words sank in. Things were going to be okay.

Makoto took one last deep breath as the doors opened. He was far away from it but, even through the veil, he could see Sousuke was standing under the wedding arch with the officiant and the notary standing at a podium with their marriage license. His hair was slicked off to the side and he was mostly cleanshaven with the exception of the hair on his chin. He was wearing a black tux with a teal bowtie and a boutonniere on his lapel. Separating them was a long, white sheet they roll out for every couple doing this. It probably made it easier to clean up the petals Shiori was going to leave behind.

Shiori and Ken walked in front of him. Shiori started to toss the petals in front of her then Makoto took slow steps behind her with Gou walking him down. His heartbeat returned to normal as he walked closer to Sousuke. All the anxiety he felt was going away. It was replaced with anticipation for what was to come. He smiled as he walked up to Sousuke and stood in front of him. Sousuke lifted his veil and smiled at him.

"We're gathered here on this beautiful day to witness a couple entering the sacred union of marriage. Who would like to read his vows first?"

"I would," Makoto spoke up. He looked into Sousuke's eyes and saw all the love in his teal orbs. "Sousuke, first off, I love you with all my heart, even during those years when we were apart I never stopped loving you. Before you came back into my life, I was so afraid of the future. I dreaded waking up the next day but now, I have a reason." Makoto smiled as tears shined in his eyes. "I have a reason to wake up in the morning and I don't dread the future anymore. I'm not afraid of the future anymore because I have you and the family we've created. Words can never describe how much I love you, but, I hope that I spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much I do." Makoto cried by the end of his speech and Sousuke had tears shining in his eyes as he began to say his vows.

"Makoto, I have many regrets in my life and my biggest one is leaving you. Those years without you were cold and unloving. I was just going through the motions, trying to recreate what I had with you but now I see that there's no way I can ever recreate what we have with anyone else. I'm embarrassed that it took me so long to realize it. You are the love of my life and I'm going to spend the rest of my life treating you like the treasure you are."

Makoto let out a sob as more tears spilled out of his eyes. He never knew Sousuke could be so poetic and sincere. Then again, Sousuke never really showed his vulnerable side much and to see him cry and hear him say something so tearjerking made this very special. He felt a pair of small fists curl up on his pant leg and heard some sniffles. Makoto looked down and saw Shiori trying not to cry. Makoto patted her back, silently telling her that it was okay to cry.

Sousuke watched his small family and kept himself in check. He was happy his life turned out like this. He used to dread going home at night. There was nothing worthwhile for him to go home to. Now he had something to look forward to at the end of the day. He had someone who meant the world to him, someone he'd die for if he had the chance. He wasn't so sure he was making the right decision but now he knows that this was the right thing to do.

"Who has the rings?" Ken barked and ran up to Shiori. Sousuke chuckled and got on his knees to get the rings off of the ring holder. Sousuke managed to untangle the silver wedding bands after a minute and stood back up with them in his hand. Sousuke gave one ring to Makoto while he held the other. "Sousuke, do you take Makoto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Sousuke smiled as he slipped the ring onto Makoto's ring finger.

"Makoto, do you take Sousuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,: Makoto sobbed as he slipped the ring onto Sousuke's finger.

"Please sign your marriage license." The notary spoke up as they turned the podium around for Sousuke and Makoto to sign it. Makoto signed his name first then Sousuke followed him shortly after. It was going to take a day for their marriage license to be official.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

The couple wasted no time in joining their lips together, their first kiss as a married couple. Finally. They were finally married! When they parted, Shiori hugged both of them, finally letting her emotions go. She was so happy for her parents! Sousuke picked her up and the small family hugged each other as they happily cried.

Makoto cried because he was finally married. He's been wanting this for years now. Hell, he almost made his father roam the halls of Samezuka with a shotgun to get Sousuke to marry him before Shiori came along. Stubbornness won out in the end, of course, but, if he had gone through with it they would have been divorced within a few short years. He would have liked it if things turned out differently, but, he was glad it happened this way nonetheless. He still had a family in the end.

Sousuke cried because he got to marry the love of his life. He never thought he'd get to this point in his life and if he did, he knew he wouldn't be happy being married to anyone else. Makoto made him happy and letting go of him was the biggest regret of his life. He nearly made himself have another regret but he was glad he didn't give in. He was going to have a great life with his family. There'd be no regrets and no misery.

Shiori cried because she finally had what the other kids had. They had two parents who were married and they didn't have to live with their grandparents. She was happy with her old life but she often wondered what it would be like to have a father. Now she had that; she had a mother and a father like the other kids had. They weren't a traditional family but they were still a family no matter what the circumstance.

In short, the small family was happy. They knew that after all the happiness faded they would have to come clean and prepare to tell everyone in their lives about this marriage. Makoto absolutely dreaded having to tell his parents that he eloped. He knew how much his parents hated it and being the eldest, he practically owed them a big, fancy wedding. It won't be so bad, though. He'll still have Sousuke and their family and that's all that mattered to him.

The rest of the thing went by in a blur, mainly because the photographer had to get more candids for the wedding album to balance out the stills. It was exhausting but they needed these to show off to their friends and family when they came clean about eloping. The photographer stayed with them from the dinner to the cake cutting that was included in the package. By the time the photographer had what he needed, it was time for them to go to bed. Sousuke and Makoto had a honeymoon suite while Shiori and Ken shared a room with Gou. Makoto and Sousuke said goodnight to her before they hurried to their room.

When they got to the elevator, Sousuke and Makoto started to kiss. It was slow and sweet at first but as they got closer to their room, things got more heated. Sousuke growled in the kiss and bit Makoto's lip. Makoto moaned and opened his mouth to let Sousuke's tongue in. Sousuke slipped his tongue in as he put his hands on Makoto's thighs. Makoto gasped a little but kept the kiss going even as they got to their floor.

They tumbled out of the elevator. Their hands were over each other as they clumsily walked to their suite. They broke the kiss for a moment so that Makoto could open the door with the room key. He walked inside then pulled Sousuke in by his tie and kicked the door closed. Makoto turned the lights on before he pushed Sousuke up against the wall and crashed his lips against Sousuke's as he reached into his husband's pants and grabbed his cock.

Sousuke gasped and bucked his hips into Makoto's hand as the other touched him. Fuck that felt good. Makoto moved his lips to Sousuke's ear and pressed a light kiss to the outer shell. "Take your tux off, get in the bed, and close your eyes. I got a surprise for you." Makoto whispered seductively, punctuating each instruction with a kiss going down from his ear to his neck. Sousuke didn't waste any time doing what he was told.

He walked to the (cheesy) heart-shaped bed and took his tux off then got into bed and waited for his husband. He was only wearing his boxers and, of course, his wedding ring. He looked at his left ring finger and smiled at it. He still couldn't believe that they were married. Sousuke kissed the ring then closed his eyes. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Sousuke felt his cock twitch a little in excitement.

"Are your eyes closed?" Makoto called.

"They are now."

"Keep them that way and don't open them until I tell you." Sousuke didn't reply. He just smirked as he waited for whatever surprise Makoto had in store for him. The floor creaked a bit with Makoto's footsteps. Sousuke bit his lip at the thought of what he was going to see. "Okay, open your eyes." Sousuke slowly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Makoto was wearing black thigh high socks and white lace panties. Sousuke's cock leaked a bit of precum at the thought of Makoto wearing that during their wedding. Makoto crawled into bed next to Sousuke then straddled his hips. He ground himself against Sousuke's cock. Sousuke bit his lip and stared at his angel. His hair was in its usual mess but it seemed to be messier than usual. And a little longer. Did Makoto's hair get longer? He hadn't noticed.

Sousuke placed a hand on Makoto's ass and... felt no lace material on his ass. He looked up at Makoto with a surprised expression. Could this really be what he thinks it is? Makoto just blushed as he turned around and bent over, spreading his ass and giving Sousuke a lovely view of a black butt plug. Sousuke grabbed the plug and started to move it around. Makoto moaned and moved back against the plug. Sousuke's cock twitched at the thought of Makoto prepping himself to get this in.

"You've had this in all day, haven't you?"

"I have," Makoto answered with a shy smile. "I thought that you would have wanted to play around on our honeymoon. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it and I'm gonna take my time with you~" Sousuke seductively purred in his ear. Sousuke pulled the plug out of his husband set it aside as he positioned his face near Makoto's ass. He kissed his lower back before he started to lick his asshole. Makoto gasped bit his lip as Sousuke gave him a rim job. Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder wasn't wrong. He missed the feeling of Sousuke's tongue fucking him.

Makoto kept pushing back against Sousuke's tongue. Fuck, this felt so good! Sousuke began to fuck Makoto's hole with his tongue and listened in delight as his husband moaned and begged him for something bigger. Sousuke removed himself from Makoto's ass then grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers in it. He circled his index finger around Makoto's aching hold then slowly pushed it in. Sousuke kept fingering Makoto until he had four fingers in. Makoto was moaning Sousuke's name loudly. Sousuke's fingers kept grazing his prostate and it was driving him mad. He was getting closer to the edge only for Sousuke to suddenly stop and slow down. He just wanted Sousuke inside of him.

"Sousuke, please! I need you so bad!" Makoto begged.

How could he say no to him? Sousuke stopped and slowly removed his fingers then grabbed the bottle of lube again along with a condom. He took his underwear off then put the condom on and squirted some lube on his cock then spread it around with his hand. When he was lubed up enough, he positioned himself behind Makoto and slowly pushed himself in. Makoto took deep breaths and finally took his hands off of his own ass to hold himself up. Once Sousuke was fully positioned he waited for Makoto to adjust. They don't do this often so he had to wait for a while.

Makoto began to move to get some friction. Sousuke placed his hands on Makoto's hips and began to thrust slowly as if Makoto were a fragile doll. Makoto moaned a little. He's been waiting for this all day and Sousuke was going at such a slow pace. Makoto groaned and tried to move his hips but Sousuke held him in place. Sousuke smirked a little when a frustrated noise left his husband's mouth.

"Want me to go faster?"

"Please!" Makoto begged. "I'm not a fragile doll!"

"But you're pregnant and-"

"You're not gonna mess anything up." Makoto interrupted. "It's only in the later months you need to be careful so shut up and fuck me or I'm pushing you down onto the bed, holding your wrists down, and riding your brains out," Sousuke pulled out then gently pushed Makoto until he was laying on his back. Sousuke grabbed his hips and positioned himself again before he pushed in and began to thrust faster. Makoto moaned loudly and bunched the sheets in his hand.

The bed began to rock as Sousuke thrust harder. Makoto let out breathless gasps as he closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over. Sousuke was awestruck as he watched his husband's face. Even now he still has to take a step back and admire his love to remember how lucky he was. Makoto was the love of his life, the only one he wanted to spend his life with and he wasn't going to leave him again.

The newlyweds locked eyes with each other and for a minute, the reality of this new life completely sunk in. They were married and there were going to be more nights like these to come. More nights for them to take it slow and enjoy each other. More nights for them to make love. Makoto smiled and reached out for Sousuke to come closer. Sousuke obliged bent down for Makoto to wrap his arms around his neck so they could lock lips.

Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance that Sousuke easily won when he slipped his tongue into Makoto's mouth. Makoto moaned into the kiss as he let his hands roam in Sousuke's hair. Throughout this, Sousuke was thrusting and trying to find the angle that was gonna make Makoto come undone. When the need for air came up, Sousuke broke the kiss and began to kiss his husband's neck. He licked and sucked at the skin, occasionally biting to leave hickeys.

Sousuke found the sensitive spot on Makoto's neck and bit it. He smirked into the skin when he heard Makoto moan his name and felt his turn his head to the side. Sousuke thrust deeper and changed the angle he was thrusting in. Makoto screamed as he clawed at Sousuke's back with one hand and pulled his hair with the other. That felt so fucking good! Sousuke kept thrusting at that angle as Makoto kept screaming his name.

"Faster, Sousuke!" Makoto moaned as he wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and sat up with him. Makoto began to ride Sousuke fast. Sousuke moaned and met him halfway with deep thrusts as he leaned back on the palms of his hands as he watched his angel ride him. "Sousuke, I'm gonna cum! I can't last longer!"

"I'm at my limit, too. I love you."

"I love you, too!" Makoto moaned as he rode Sousuke harder.

Sousuke moaned and held Makoto close as he flipped them over again and pounded into him like a dog in heat. Makoto screamed Sousuke's name loud enough for anyone else on the floor to hear. Sousuke was getting close. He felt that familiar coil in his stomach tightening. He grabbed Makoto's hand and held it as he continued to pound into him until he came. Makoto followed soon after, shouting Sousuke's name one last time before he went silent. Sousuke rode out his orgasm by shallowly thrusting into Makoto.

Once he was flaccid, he pulled out and chuckled at Makoto who whimpered at the loss. He got up from the bed and pulled off the condom then tossed it out. He went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth to clean up with. When he returned, Makoto was still laid out on the bed. He was trying to catch his breath after that. Sousuke smiled and cleaned himself off then walked to the bed and gently cleaned Makoto off. The brunette smiled and let his eyes flutter closed to rest them.

After Sousuke finished cleaning him off, he placed the damp washcloth on the bedside table and turned the lights off before he joined his husband in bed. The couple faced each other in bed, lying on their sides. The moonlight gave them a beautiful, blue hue that was dim but somehow made everything a little brighter. The covers on the (cheesy) heart shaped bed were pushed out of the way and neither of them bothered to pull them up yet. Sousuke caressed Makoto's cheek and watched in delight as Makoto covered it with his ring hand.

"So, how was your first time as a married man?" Sousuke asked.

"It wasn't too different from the other times but it felt a little more special. Do you feel any different now that we're married?"

"Am I supposed to feel a difference? It doesn't feel any different other than knowing I'm stuck with you forever. And I'm happy about it." Sousuke smiled.

"I'm happy, too. To tell you the truth, I thought you were gonna leave me at the altar. I know taking on this kind of commitment and responsibility so fast isn't easy."

"I almost did," Sousuke admitted. He wasn't proud of it but he was making it his goal to be as honest to Makoto as possible.

Makoto's eyes widened a bit. "You almost left me at the altar? What made you stay?"

"Gou talked me out of it," Sousuke remembered.

"How?"

"It was before I was at the altar..."

* * *

_Sousuke was in his dressing room, alone. He was all ready for his wedding and he was just waiting for someone to come and get him. If he was still in his room. He was getting serious cold feet. He never thought his life would get to this point. He wasn't even twenty-six yet and he was already getting married and he had one child and a baby on the way. This was all going too fast for him. This was all a mistake._

_He turned away from the mirror and looked at the door. That door stood between his freedom and a union that was probably happening too damn fast. He sat down at the table and wrote something for Makoto._

I'm sorry, Makoto. This is just going way too fast and I'm not ready to get married right now. Please forgive me for this.

_Sousuke sighed and left the note where it could easily be found. It was for the best, anyways. Grandmother might actually be right. They should have just waited a couple years instead of pissing everyone off. He walked to the door and took a deep breath. Here goes. Freedom from the confines of marriage awaits. He opened the door and saw Gou standing there with her fist raised to knock on the door. They were both surprised._

_"I don't think I can do this, Gou." Sousuke simply stated. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn't do this._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Marrying Makoto. I can't marry him. I'm not ready. I need to get out of here." Sousuke tried to push past Gou but she pushed him back into the room then closed the door and locked it from the inside. Of course, she'd know how to do that. She's probably had to slap some sense into some brides and grooms so many times it was a natural reflex for her._

_"Stay here and think. Why do you think you're not ready?"_

_"Because it's too soon for me to be tied down!" Sousuke shouted as he paced the room. "I have one kid with Makoto and I'm gonna have another one and this is basically a fucking shotgun wedding now that I think about it. I'm eloping without any of my family aside from you and Shiori present and I'm gonna have to come clean about this sooner or later and I'm not ready to take care of a baby and... and... it's just too much!"_

_Gou just stood there and stared at him. "So you wanna leave Makoto at the altar because of all this?"_

_"Yes. I... Gou, my grandmother might have been right. We should just wait a year or two."_

_"If Makoto is still with you after you leave him."_

_"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked._

_"Makoto might not take you back if you leave him at the altar. You didn't see much of it but you fucking broke him when you left him. It'll destroy him if you leave again because he's gonna wonder what he did this time. It was a miracle Makoto took you back this time but if you do this shit again then he won't be so forgiving. He'll never forgive you for this and not just him, but Shiori and that baby he's gonna have in a matter of months."_

_"Shiori will never forgive you for leaving Makoto at the altar and making him cry. She'll lose all respect for you and she'll hate you for this, not to mention you're gonna set her up with daddy issues. The baby will grow up hating you for leaving their mother and knowing Makoto, he might never let you see your kids again after this. He gave you a chance to be in Shiori's life but he may completely cut you off from both of your children. Just think about them."_

_Sousuke sat down on the couch and thought about it. Shiori would never forgive him and would never want to see him again. The baby would never know him because Makoto would ban him from seeing them. This was his only chance to prove that he really changed. Sousuke did love them but he just wasn't ready to get married. Or was he just getting cold feet? Gou sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"How much do you love Makoto?"_

_"A lot. With all my heart."_

_"How did it feel before you got back together with Makoto?"_

_"Cold and dull. There was no love ." Sousuke smiled at the last part. What he had with Makoto was indescribable in the very best way._

_"Then don't do this. You made this mistake once, don't let history repeat itself." Gou stood up and unlocked the door. She opened it and started to leave but stopped. "This can only end in one of two ways; a happy life filled with love or a miserable life filled with regret. The choice is yours."_

* * *

Sousuke looked at Makoto who was just sitting there, completely stunned beyond words. Sousuke immediately regret his decision to tell him. This marriage officially got off to an awkward start. Makoto frowned a little. He probably thinks that he regrets this decision. Sousuke frowned and brought Makoto closer to his own body. He needed to make this right between them or else Makoto would start to doubt him.

"I don't regret getting married at all."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I do." Sousuke looked Makoto in the eye. "I meant what I said in my vows. You have something that I wasn't able to recreate with anyone else. I was an idiot to let you go and I knew that if I let you go again, I wouldn't be able to get you back."

"Well, we're bound for life. I understand why you got cold feet and thought of leaving."

"Would you have taken me back if I did?"

Makoto sighed and thought it over for a minute. "No because you would have ruined your chance. I'd let you stay in the kids' lives but you and I as a couple would have been over. Forever."

To say Sousuke was happy as hell right now would be an understatement. He was damn glad he decided to stay because it would have meant the end of their relationship forever and he would have no way of convincing him to come back. Sousuke began to run his fingers through Makoto's hair. Now that he's really looking at it, it did get a bit longer. How did he never notice this before? It probably got lost among all the crazy shit that's been happening in their lives lately.

Makoto purred as he cuddled closer to Sousuke. He was obviously loving the attention Sousuke was giving him. Having someone play with his hair was kind of relaxing him in a weird way. Sousuke let out a low chuckle as he continued to play with his husband's hair. Husband. It still made him feel giddy inside to be able to call Makoto his husband. He liked the way it sounded. Husband. He smirked and looked at his sleepy husband.

"Hey, next time we have sex, can you call me 'husband'?"

Makoto looked up at him and blushed furiously. "You w-want me to call you that?"

"Well, yeah. I  _am_ your husband, aren't I?"

"You are. Is that all you want me to do for you?" Makoto was still blushing. This was kind of embarrassing for him and Sousuke found it fucking hilarious. Sousuke laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. Makoto said something that he would like to try.

"Hmm... remember what you said before I started to fuck you? You know, that you'd get me on my back, hold my wrists, and ride my brains out?"

At this point, Makoto's face was as red as a tomato. "You want me to do all of that while I call you husband?"

"Hell, yeah. Up for a second round?"

"Of course. Hey, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. Can you guess what it is?" Makoto purred seductively. Sousuke felt his cock twitch a little. Holy shit this was going to happen!

"Lemme guess, 69?"

Makoto only smiled as he took off the panties, haphazardly tossing them somewhere else in the room. He laid down on his side with his face next to Sousuke's cock. He grabbed Sousuke's dick with his hand and gave it a few slow strokes before he took the head into his mouth and licked it. Sousuke moaned a little as he placed a few soft kisses on Makoto's cock before he took a little bit of it in his mouth.

Makoto moaned as he took more of Sousuke in his mouth. What wasn't in his mouth was in his hand, stroking him. Sousuke moaned when the vibration hit and let go of his cock with a wet pop before he started to stroke Makoto. The latter tried not to buck into Sousuke's hand. If he did, then Sousuke would most likely hold him down. Makoto took more of Sousuke in his mouth and began to bob his head.

Sousuke took Makoto's length into his mouth and moved his hand to Makoto's ass to finger him again. Makoto gasped then moaned as he continued to suck his husband's cock. This went on for a while; Sousuke sucking Makoto's cock and fingering him while Makoto sucked Sousuke's cock and gradually inched closer to taking the whole thing in his mouth. Sousuke suddenly stopped and pulled away from Makoto's lower half. Makoto whimpered at the loss then pulled off of Sousuke's cock.

"Husband, why'd you stop?"

Sousuke bit his lip as his cock began to leak pre-cum. God, Makoto was going to be the end of him. "I wanted to make sure that you were properly prepared, kitten."

"I draw the line at kitten." Makoto sharply said as he gently pushed Sousuke over so that he was laying on his back. He grabbed another condom and rolled it onto Sousuke's cock before adding more lubricant to it. The condom itself was one of those lubricated condoms but it wouldn't kill them to be on the safe and comfy side for once. Once Sousuke was lubed up enough, Makoto straddled his hips and aligned Sousuke's cock to his entrance before he easily slid down Sousuke's cock.

Makoto gripped Sousuke's wrists as he moved at an agonizingly slow pace. He still hasn't forgotten how much Sousuke teased him when they got to room. Now that he had some control he could get payback. Breathless moans and quiet gasps filled the room as Makoto moved up and down Sousuke's cock. His hair was still in a sexy mess from earlier, his eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust, and his lips were parted. He looked sexy and Sousuke couldn't fucking touch him!

Sousuke wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to hold his hips and thrust up into him at a brutal pace. He wanted to smack his perky, round ass as he bounced up and down his cock. He started to regret his decision to tease Makoto, especially when his hubby was pregnant. Makoto smirked a little as he leaned down and captured Sousuke's lips in a slow kiss. He knew he was driving Sousuke nuts just by his facial expression.

"What is it, husband? Wanna touch me?"

Sousuke nodded quickly. "Please."

"So polite, husband. You can touch me." Makoto whispered as he guided Sousuke's hands to his hips and moved faster. Sousuke let his hands roam wherever he could reach as Makoto bounced on his cock. "You're so big, husband! I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

Sousuke possessively growled at the thought of Makoto limping in the morning. If everyone in this hotel doesn't already know that Makoto was taken, they were gonna know tomorrow when they see him limping and when they see the hickeys. They'll know that Makoto's a taken man and won't try anything with him. Sousuke smirked as he held Makoto in place by the hips then thrust into him at a brutal pace. Makoto gasped then held onto the headboard to keep himself from falling over. "Gonna mark you up and let everyone know that you're mine. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Husband, you're filling me up so well! Can't wait for everyone to know who I'm married to!" Makoto panted.

"Me neither. You're so perfect in every way. I love you so much, you have no idea."

Makoto let out a shaky laugh as he held his ring hand up for Sousuke to see. "I think I do." Sousuke smiled as he realized that they're married for the umpteenth time today. He couldn't wait for everyone to know that they are in this for the long haul. He couldn't wait for them to let everyone know, even if it might take a while. He let go of Makoto's hips and immediately felt Makoto meet his erratic thrusts. Makoto shuddered as he felt Sousuke his his prostate.

"Right there!" Sousuke smirked as he continued to pound into his husband. He loved hearing Makoto scream out like this. Makoto cupped his face in his hands then leaned down to capture his lips in a slow kiss. Sousuke eagerly returned the kiss as he rubbed his hand up and down Makoto's spine. He was so in love with him words couldn't accurately describe what he felt. "I love you so much," Makoto whispered against his lips before he sat up again.

"I love you, too. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Is that a promise?" Makoto panted.

"Yes. You mean the world to me and I'll give anything for you to smile!"

"All I need is you here by my side and that's enough!" Makoto gasped as Sousuke hit his prostate again.

It was hard to act like a lovesick puppy when Sousuke was fucking him so hard. Speaking of, Sousuke was rubbing every inch of Makoto's body that he could reach while still on his back. Makoto melted into his touch as he arched his back when finger tips grazed his spine. Sousuke got a good look at the baby bump Makoto was starting to sport. It was small but it was going to get bigger. Sousuke smirked as he thought of what Makoto would look like at nine months.

He's seen the pictures of Makoto when he was pregnant with Shiori. He had an idea of what he would look like when he was nine months along. Belly swollen like a balloon with their baby and feeling every movement from the baby. Sousuke smiled when he thought of the future of their little family. They were going to grow by one more addition. One more baby to raise with all the love they could possibly give. Suddenly, Makoto stopped and leaned over to peck Sousuke's lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You and how beautiful you are."

Makoto smiled at the compliment and slowly began to move. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't think you're beautiful." Makoo frowned and looked away. "You  _are_ beautiful and you'll always be that way to me no matter what. You'll always be perfect."

"Really? Even when I'm as big as a house?"

"Yes."

"When I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Even then because you're my soulmate and I'll love you even after I'm dead."

Makoto smiled and began to bounce on Souuske's cock again, moaning as he did. Sousuke placed his hands on the back of his head and watched Makoto ride him. It was exciting to watch his cock disappear inside of his husband. Hell, looking at Makoto right now was a hot sight. His eyes were half-lidded and clouded in lust, his hair was in a sexy mess, and his lips were parted with some drool leaving his mouth. He was certainly a sight to behold like this. Makoto shuddered a little and he knew he was getting close.

"I'm gonna cum!" Makoto warned.

Sousuke seized the moment and held Makoto's hips still as he thrust into Makoto at a brutal pace. Makoto held onto the headboard again to keep himself upright. As Sousuke thrust into him, Makoto was getting closer to release. He reached down with one hand and stroked himself in time with Sousuke's fast thrusts. That familiar coil of heat tightened in the pit of his gut before he finally came all over his and Sousuke's stomachs. Sousuke followed shortly after as he came in the condom.

Makoto pulled off of Sousuke's cock and laid down on his back next to Sousuke. The couple panted heavily after that second round. It was more lovey and cute than the last one. When Sousuke finally had the energy, he pulled off the condom and tossed in the trash before he got the still damp washcloth and cleaned the two of them off for the second time tonight. Once they were clean again, Sousuke gathered Makoto in his arms and held him there.

Makoto cuddled into Sousuke's chest and was still shaking from his orgasm. Sousuke smiled and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head before he went to play with his hair again. Makoto smiled at the attention he was getting. He loved these post coital moments when it was just them basking in the afterglow of sex. Sousuke smiled and took some of his hair in between his fingers.

"Your hair's getting longer." Sousuke mused.

"It is? I didn't notice it. I'll cut it when we get home."

"Don't cut it!" Sousuke said quickly. "It looks good when it's long. It gives me a little more to pull when we have sex."

Makoto laughed and lightly hit Sousuke's chest. "Do you only think with your dick?"

"Only when I'm around you. Remember what I said last year when we got back together?"

"I do. You said you'd pick up the pieces of my heart." Makoto remembered with a fond smile. It's been over a year and he went from single to dating to married. So much has happened between them this last year it felt like he was living in a dream. Sousuke smiled back.

"Did I do that?"

Makoto looked up into his eyes and placed his hand on the back of his head to bring his face closer to his own. Their lips met in a slow and soft kiss. Sousuke hummed into the kiss and deepened it a little. Makoto smiled into the kiss before he broke away from it. "You did. You've made me the happiest I've felt in such a long time."

"When do you think we should start telling people that we're married?"

"I wanna get used to being married before we start telling people. Maybe we could wait a month. When were you thinking?"

"I was thinking when your name change was finalized."

Makoto frowned a little. "My name change won't be finalized until August. I won't be able to keep our marriage a secret for that long." It took 100 days for a name change to go through and, so far, it's been 15 days since Makoto filed the paper work to change his last name from Tachibana to Yamazaki.

"So we'll just wait a month then start telling people that we're married?"

"Yes. I wanna get used to being married then I want to tell people. I love you so much, Sousuke." Makoto yawned and closed his eyes. Sousuke just kissed Makoto's forehead as he pulled the covers over the two of them and watched Makoto slowly fall asleep.

"I have died everyday waiting for you~" Sousuke softly sang.

"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more~" Makoto sang back despite his drowsiness.

"And all along I believed I would find you."

"Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years."

"I'll love you for a thousand more." Sousuke finished with one more kiss to his husband's temple before the brunette fell asleep.

He may have had his doubts earlier but he was happy about getting married. He would finally get to spend the rest of his life with someone who loved him and made him feel loved. Makoto was that person and now his life was perfect. Before, he had nothing to look forward to or live for. He wasn't happy at all and he could never figure out what it was until now. Now he had something to look forward to and people to live for.

He looked forward to returning home at night to his family. He could see it now. Shiori would come running to him the moment the door opened while Makoto walked up to him with the baby in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. The baby would wave their little arms for him to pay attention to them and Sousuke would take the baby out of his husband's arms and make funny faces then they'd go have dinner and get the kids to bed before going to bed themselves and talking until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Sousuke gushed a little at the thought. That was one of his little domestic dreams. There were many, many more and he couldn't wait to live them out. He never thought he'd get that but now here he is, married with one child and another one on the way. He definitely had the life he dreamt about countless nights and he was happy about it. Makoto turned over in his sleep and faced away from his husband. Sousuke smiled and pressed his chest against Makoto's back and placed a hand on his husband's tummy.

Sousuke couldn't wait for this new baby. If it wasn't obvious, Sousuke was very excited about this baby. This was the first child he'd witness the birth of and the first one he would raise from infancy to adulthood. He couldn't wait to hold their little one in his arms and watch them grow into an adult. Despite having a six-year-old daughter, he was still a little new to being someone's father and he was nervous about it.

Although he was doing a good job as a father, he still doubted that he was a good father. Hell, he still doubted that he was a good man. He left Makoto after they had sex for the first time. He didn't come back until he found out that he had a daughter with him. All he knew of fatherhood was what he saw in movies, TV, books, and from what he saw of his own father. He was just making this shit up as he went and hoping that no one noticed. He tried like hell to keep it together for his family but the truth is, he just didn't have it together.

Makoto unconsciously touched his hand and held it in a weird way to calm him. Sousuke had so many thoughts swirling around in his head that he couldn't keep track of them all. He wasn't anywhere near perfect but he knew that he was going to be there for his family, despite the self-doubt he had in his ability to be a good father, and that was a good enough start. Sousuke kissed the back of Makoto's neck before finally succumbing to sleep's comforting lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! If you did show me some love with some kudos (if you haven't already left some) or a comment! If you want to be notified about updates then either subscribe to me or the story if you haven't already! As always, I do not have a strict upload schedule so updates will come whenever the hell the next chapter is done. Until chapter seventeen! Bye~ :D


	17. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates Father's Day and some shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Haru was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic by himself. Today was the day he would find out what his babies were. Rin wasn't with him because he was spending some time with his mother and sister to visit their father's grave. Rin was pissed about missing this appointment but Haru reassured him that it was okay as he ushered his boyfriend out the door. It worked out in his favor, oddly enough. Now he could plan out a surprise for Rin when he got home. It was Father's Day after all and he had to do something special.

Haru inwardly frowned when he thought about what Rin said about today. _I don't wanna celebrate today at all._ He didn't say why he didn't want to celebrate Father's Day. He tried to ask but Rin just got short with him when he pressed on the issue. Haru frowned. He had one chance to make this Father's Day a damn good one and Rin didn't want to celebrate it. He wanted to respect his decision but it was hard not to, especially when Rin made his only Mother's Day a perfect one.

"Nanase-san. The doctor is ready to see you." A nurse piped up.

Haru slowly stood up from the chair and followed the nurse to the back. He went through the usual checkup procedure before the nurse brought him to an examination room. Haru was left alone in a basic, white exam room with a couple posters about babies in the room. He was nervous and excited about this. He was excited to find out what sex the babies were but he was nervous because the last time he was here, he found out he was going to die.

He was still scared. Every day he's coming to terms with his death but it's what will happen to his children and Rin after he passes that scares the hell out of him. Rin reassured him many times that he would raise the triplets and do everything in his power to keep them but a small part of Haru still doubted that. He knew his boyfriend. He knew that Rin was going to break when he dies and he knew that Rin was going to do something that would affect the triplets in the long run. His worst fear was for Rin to leave the triplets altogether.

The thing Haru feared most was for Rin to abandon their children after he dies. Even though Rin told him that he would be there for their children Haru still felt skeptical. He briefly considered asking his parents to raise the triplets. He knew his parents would take care of them but he couldn't ask that of them. He couldn't burden them with three more children and he couldn't ask any of their friends to take them in. All he could do was trust that Rin would do right by them.

"Alone today, Haru?" The doctor asked when he came into the room.

"Rin's visiting his father's grave." Haru explained.

"That's too bad. At least he'll have a nice Father's Day surprise when he comes home."

"It all depends on what the babies are. Speaking of, what are they?"

"Slow down, speedy." The doctor laughed. "I still need to set up the ultrasound machine." Haru pushed his shirt up to expose his outstretched tummy. Out of context, it almost looks like Haru is seven months along when he was only five. Haru hissed a little as the cold gel hit his belly. He would never get used to this. He turned his head to the screen as the doctor waved that wand over where the gel was. After a little while, the doctor hummed as he carefully inspected the triplets.

"What's the verdict?"

"Two girls and a boy who seem to be very healthy."

Haru looked at the screen and smiled a little. Two daughters and a son. He wished Rin were here to see this. He knew Rin would burst out crying upon learning what they were. He started getting an idea about how he would tell Rin what the babies were. Once the doctor finished examining the babies, he printed out the picture and left the room to go get it. Haru cleaned his belly off then checked his phone. No update from Rin. He wasn't disappointed, Rin was visiting his father's grave after all.

The doctor came back into the room with a picture of his son and daughters. Haru smiled at the photo and imagined what they all would look like. From what Rin told him, the teeth were something only the men of the family have meaning their son was going to have his father's teeth. It was hard to imagine what their daughters would look like. Maybe they'll have Rin's eyes with Haru's hair or Haru's eyes with Rin's hair. Hopefully he'd be alive long enough after giving birth to get a good look at them or, at the very least, hold them in his arms.

"Your boyfriend is gonna be happy when he sees that."

"I don't think he will." Haru smiled sadly. "He'll be happy to know what they are but this is just going to remind him that my time is coming up faster."

"Are you scared of dying?"

"Yes." Haru admitted as tears glistened in his eyes. "I'm trying to make my peace with it. What really scares me is what Rin will do after I am gone. He says he'll keep the babies and raise them but a small part of me can't help but feel like he's just saying that so I'll think they're in good hands. I want to trust him but I know him. He'll go to Australia and cut himself off from everyone and never be seen or heard from again." Haru began to hyperventilate. He couldn't stomach handle this much doubt and neither could the babies by how much they were moving around.

"Haru, this isn't good for your children. You need to calm down." The doctor soothed. Haru took slow, deep breaths to calm himself. He tried not to think about what will happen to everyone after he passed because it just gave him a panic attack. "I know it's scary but you need to have faith in Rin. He'll do the right thing."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen a few fathers in my career raise their children after the mother died in childbirth. They say it's hard but they put up with it because they love their children and couldn't stomach the idea of leaving them behind. Rin's the exact same way and if you're still not convinced, I highly suggest the two of you going to therapy. I'm not the right guy to talk to about this subject matter." Haru nodded, making a mental note to get back in contact with his therapist. "Now the babies are healthy and so are you so there is no cause for concern. Just keep up the healthy diet and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you." Haru said before he got off the examination table and left the clinic.

Haru walked home with thoughts of the future plaguing his mind. He's gonna have to get back in contact with his therapist and set up an appointment. He had to talk to Rin about this and he needed to make sure that Rin was (mentally) gonna be in a good place after he passes. His time was approaching fast and he wanted to die knowing that Rin was in a good place and that his babies would be in a good place. He looked at the picture of his babies and smiled a little. He liked the thought of two girls and a boy.

A son who would gladly beat up anyone who wrongs his sisters. Two girls who would probably inherit his knack for cooking. A son who would have his father's sharp teeth. Two girls who would look like their mother. All three might take up his love of swimming and the water. He could just see them now, all in their little swimsuits and goggles taking their marks at a swim meet then swimming like their little hearts depend on it. He could see it but he would not live to see it happen.

Haru needed to trust in his boyfriend. He needed to trust that Rin would do right by their children and obey his last wishes. He chastised himself for thinking that Rin would do such a thing but it seemed like such a Rin thing to do. If Rin wasn't going to leave the triplets and go to Australia then he was going to take the triplets and leave after his funeral. He didn't know which one he hated more. Rin leaving the triplets or Rin leaving with the triplets.

He soon reached the steps leading to his home and carefully climbed the stairs. His belly was bigger because of the triplets and it was getting a little harder to move around. Now that he thinks about it, he might be in the process of beginning to waddle around. When he finally made it to his home, he panted a little before unlocking the door. As he took his shoes off, he noticed Rin's. Well, shit. There goes the Father's Day surprise he was gonna make.

"Rin!" Haru called out. "Where are you?"

"In here." Came a weak call from the TV room.

Haru followed where Rin's voice came from and saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch with the dolphin plushie he got for Mother's Day. Haru sat down next to him on the couch and stared at him. Rin's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Haru frowned as he wiped some tears away from Rin's face. Father's Day never got to Rin this bad. He normally shuts down for the day but he never cries. "How was the visit to your father's grave?" Haru asked.

"It was nice but I feel really fucking numb. You'd think it gets easier every year but it doesn't. So what are you having?"

Haru took the ultrasound picture out form his pocket and showed Rin. "One boy and two girls." Rin smiled a little as he took the picture out of Haru's hand to look at it more closely. A boy and two girls. He couldn't wait to meet them. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was thinking of something when I was at my father's grave."

"What were you thinking of?" Haru asked.

"Naming our son Toraichi, after my father."

Haru frowned. Their son already had a name, there was no need to change it. "Couldn't we name one of the girls after your father?"

"That's an oddly masculine name for a girl." Rin remarked as he put the picture down on the table.

"We have feminine names and Gou's name is masculine, it shouldn't matter. Besides, our son already has a name and it's Sakura. We agreed on it when we found out I was pregnant again." Haru didn't want to change his son's name. He liked the thought of naming him Sakura and he wasn't going to change it any time soon. "Why do you want to change his name?"

"I just think it would be better if we named him Toraichi and name one of the girls Sakura. Doesn't it sound nice?"

"No. It just sounds weird and I don't like it at all."

"Tch. You're really fucking selfish, you know that?" Rin snapped before he realized what flew out of his mouth. Haru gasped and glared at Rin. He was selfish? Rin thought he was being selfish just because he didn't want to name their son after his father. Haru stood up and walked to their bedroom so that he could start packing a bag. He wasn't going to stay here and let Rin call him selfish. Rin followed him and wrapped his arms around Haru from behind. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"Let go of me, Rin." Haru said as he tried to break out of Rin's hold.

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"Wherever the hell you aren't. You obviously don't like my "selfish" attitude so I'm leaving." Haru broke out of Rin's arms and threw more of his clothes into his bag.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you selfish, it just slipped out."

"It just slipped out?!" Haru shouted as he held onto a shirt with a tight grip. "It just slipped out like accidentally swearing around a kid?! Are you fucking shitting me right now?! You called me selfish just because I didn't like the way you wanted to name the babies! How the fuck did that just slip out?!"

"It just did!" Rin yelled. "Why the hell do you even want to name them like that? The other kids are going to make fun of them!"

"We picked that name out for our firstborn son after we found out I was pregnant this time! We agreed on it and all of a sudden you wanna turn back on it?"

"This is the only way I can honor my father. I couldn't fulfill his wish of going to the Olympics and I thought that naming our son after him would be the best way to do it because I don't want to force my father's dream on him and make him carry that burden." Rin started to cry a little at the end. "I just think it's selfish of you not to consider it at all because you hate the way it sounds."

"Well I'm sorry if part of my dying wish is for my children to be named the way I want-"

"Oh and here we go again with the death!" Rin humorlessly laughed. "You always use that as an excuse and it gets so old so fast!"

"Can you blame me?! I know when it's going to happen and it scares me every day when I wake up. These are my last days alive and I want to make the most out of them and settle all my affairs before I bite the dust so excuse me for trying to come to terms with it!"

"Have you ever considered how I feel about you dying?!" Rin yelled. "I can't do this without you and knowing that you won't be here scares the shit out of me! I'm trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to do this without you! This is fucking scary for me and I'm trying to keep it together and figure things out but all you can talk about is how you're gonna fucking die. Instead of internalizing shit and feeling sorry for yourself you could maybe help me figure out how I'm going to do this without you so get off your high horse!"

Haru breathed heavily and looked Rin dead in the eye. Hot tears stung in his eyes as he tried to keep himself from breaking down. He couldn't afford to drive himself to a miscarriage because he's pissed at Rin. Tears welled up in Rin's eyes but he was trying not to release them. Haru tightly curled up his fists then let them go. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow out. Rin reached his hand out to wipe the tears away but Haru slapped his hand away. Rin pressed his lips together then sighed.

"Get pissy if you want but just know this; I can't do this without you and I'm not looking forward to being a single father."

Haru sniffled as he wiped his face. "Do you think I'm selfish for sacrificing myself?"

"What?" Rin was taken aback.

"Do you think I'm selfish for sacrificing myself?" Haru slowly repeated himself with a trembling breath. "Answer the damn question."

Haru wanted to hear it for himself. He remembered the day Gou came over and Haru overheard a conversation between the siblings. He knew Rin wasn't ecstatic about being a single father but he wanted to hear what Rin really thought about all of this. Rin averted Haru's gaze and looked up. Not a word was spoken but Haru still got his answer and it broke his heart. Those actions spoke louder than any words Rin could ever say. Haru let out a sniffle before he walked out of the room. He needed a few hours away from Rin before he could say anything else to him.

Haru left the house, despite Rin crying and begging him not to go. Those pleas fell upon deaf ears. Haru couldn't stand there and listen to anything Rin had to say, not right now anyways. He needed to go somewhere with people who wouldn't call him selfish for any reason. He walked until he came across a familiar path in a familiar neighborhood. Hopefully, they won't mind him hiding out here for a few hours. He just needed to clear his mind for a little bit. He walked up to the house he was looking for and knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened and Haru gave a sad smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here for a few hours?"

* * *

Rei and Katsurou were seated across from each other at the kitchen table in Rei and Nagisa's apartment. Nagisa planned a small celebration for them which was just a nice lunch with a couple gifts for them at the end. As Nagisa prepared their lunch, he kept an eye on his husband and his baby's father. They were just sitting there, staring at each other and not saying a word. The silence was as deafening as it was awkward. Outside of the baby, neither of them did not know what to say to the other.

He felt a kick from Mizuki telling him to say or do something. Nagisa traced over the spot where Mizuki kicked with his finger. In response, he got a small hand pressing against his finger. Ever since Mizuki made it known that he could move around now, he's been moving, especially when Nagisa touched his belly after a kick. He had three more months to go before Mizuki was born. He couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms.

"Nagisa," Rei came up to him. "are you okay?"

"I am. Mizuki was just kicking me." Nagisa explained as he went back to chopping up vegetables.

"You should let us do that." Katsurou piped up.

Nagisa pouted and faced the two. "You guys are acting like I'm made out of glass. I'm still perfectly capable of cooking." Katsurou stood up and walked over to him then placed his hands on Nagisa's belly.

"We're just being a little protective. You're carrying precious cargo and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want anything to happen to Mizuki."

"I appreciate the concern but I am fine. Besides, it's your day. Just kick back, relax, and have a conversation with each other like normal adults." Nagisa shooed them away.

Rei and Katsurou looked at each other and reluctantly walked back over to the table and sat across from each other again. Nagisa returned to making lunch while Rei struggled to start the conversation. There was nothing he could talk about with this man. Katsurou drummed his fingers against the table trying to think of something to say while Rei looked around the room to avoid eye contact. It felt like his first date all over again only they weren't on a date.

"So I figured out a custody schedule." Katsurou piped up.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea. How about I just take the baby every other weekend? There's no confusion between living in two different houses and Mizuki still gets to see me regularly. We'll still celebrate holidays together because I don't wanna but him through picking which holiday he spends with which parent."

"When would you take him on the weekends?"

"I'd take him Friday night then bring him back on Sunday night. I'm gonna hold off on doing it for the first few months but I'll still come around every weekend to help out with him."

"Hmm. That actually holds up well." Rei was genuinely surprised.

Katsurou smirked. "Yea, I got this shit in the bag."

"Maybe you should, you know, start watching your vernacular." Rei suggested. If this guy was going to be a father, he would have to clean up his language a little. It was only appropriate seeing as Mizuki shouldn't learn such words at a young age and it would create a habit that would probably never be broken.

"The fuck is a vernacular?" The other man raised an eyebrow.

"Language. You should start watching your language. I don't think you wanna get called into meetings because Mizuki adopted a colorful vocabulary. I'm almost scared to leave Mizuki with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Katsurou asked in a low voice. Rei glared at him and leaned on the table to stare him down. Nagisa stopped and kept a close eye on them. The tension was back and now it seemed like it would escalate in a full blown fight.

"You're gonna be a bad influence on him if you don't start censoring yourself. All I'm saying is that you might want to start up a swear jar or work part-time at a daycare for practice."

"Oh so just because I swear I'm gonna be a bad influence?"

"Maybe but just be careful how you speak and act around Mizuki in case he turns out to be an impressionable child."

Katsurou grit his teeth and stood up fast, knocking the chair over in the process. Nagisa stood there, frozen. he didn't know what to do or say. If he said anything then it would fall on deaf ears. If he did anything, he was risking the baby's safety trying to break up a fight. Katsurou's breathing grew heavy as he curled his fists up tight. Nagisa walked up to his child's father and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Katsurou knocked his hand away and looked at Rei with a harsh glare.

"I can tell when I'm not welcome and I can tell when someone's got a hell of a lot of demons floating around their head. When you want to talk like a rational adult, I'll be waiting." Katsurou ground out before he left the apartment. Nagisa went after him with his Father's Day gift.

"Katsu-chan, wait up!" Katsurou turned around and watched Nagisa chase after him with his gift. He looked down at the neatly wrapped present and took it. Nagisa looked at him apologetically and bowed. "I'm sorry for Rei's behavior."

"You don't have to apologize. I just had to get out of there before I did anything to him."

Nagisa frowned. "I know what he said hurtyou but you have to understand-"

"Rei is still coming to terms with this?" Katsurou cut him off. "Rei is still processing this? Rei is still trying to get to know me? Rei just wants what's best for Mizuki? I understand all that but there's no damn excuse you can give me for what just happened in there. What do you even see in him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's weak as hell and he always shoots down everyone who isn't on his level of intelligence and he can't even stand up for you and the baby. What do you see in him?"

Nagisa sighed and crossed his arms as he thought about the kind of man Rei is. "I see the sexy nerd I fell in love with in high school. Rei's very strong, stronger than you'll ever know. When he proposed to me the night I told him, he was ready to adopt Mizuki and completely take over and love him enough for both of you combined, maybe even more. He can't stand up to his parents because they were so strict with him and he doesn't mean to shoot anyone down. He's analytical and calculates every single little thing and I know it's annoying as hell but it's why I fell in love with him and why I still feel that way." Nagisa smiled in the end.

"So you're just chasing this sexy nerd you had wet dreams about in high school?"

"It runs deeper than that." Nagisa laughed. "Rei isn't perfect; I've been with him long enough to know that for a fact. Sometimes he drives me crazy and make me want to bash his fucking face in and I know he's wanted to do that to me a few times but loving someone means you accept them for who they are, even their flaws. That's how I feel about Rei and that's how he feels about me. We may not be the best people but we still love each other and we care, we just have a weird way of showing it. He's a really great friend and if you hung out with him more you'll really like him."

Katsurou looked unconvinced. "I dunno..."

"Just go home and cool off for now then arrange a meeting to have an deep conversation and get all this out. I don't wanna be a mediator while I'm still pregnant." Nagisa chuckled. Katsurou smiled a little and rubbed Nagisa's baby bump. He felt a little at ease when he felt his son kick. He kept his hand there for a moment before he took it away.

"I'll see you soon." Katsurou mumbled before he left the building.

Nagisa sighed heavily and walked back into his own apartment where Rei was waiting for him. Rei wore a sad, apologetic expression on his face. He opened his arms and Nagisa willingly walked into them, letting Rei embrace him. Rei kissed his head and held him close while being extra careful of the unborn baby. "I'm so sorry." Rei apologized. "I-"

"Save it." Nagisa said as he pulled away. "You need to talk to Katsurou about this, not me. You two need to get this beef out of the way because every day I'm getting closer and closer to giving birth and for my sake and Mizuki's sake, you two need to get along."

"Okay," Rei nodded. "I can do that. By the way, I didn't answer it but your father called."

Nagisa broke away from Rei's arms as he moved to the kitchen counter where his phone was still resting. He saw that there was one voicemail and one text both from his father. His heart fluttered around a little as his stomach did a flip. His father finally called him! This must mean that he wants to get involved in Mizuki's life and that he accepts his life for what it is now! He tapped on the voicemail and put it up to his ear to listen to it.

 _"Nagisa, it's your father. I'm not going to bother calling again so listen carefully: You are my only son and I love you but I'm begging you, as a Father's Day present form you to me, please do not embarrass me like this. I can hardly show my face at social events because everyone knows about that my son got pregnant from a one night stand and they make snide remarks about it. I know some people who work with adoption agencies and there are some families just waiting to take your baby. Just say the word and I'll get on it just_ please _don't do this to your old man. Call me back."_

The blond removed the phone from his ear and was shaking from what his father said in his message. Why did he ever try to kid himself? His father still only cares about his reputation. Not his only son's happiness or his unborn grandson, no, only what his "friends" think of him. He raised his phone over his head and was tempted to throw it but he placed it gingerly on the counter as he began to cry.

Rei walked up behind him and hugged him, letting him know that he was comforting him. Nagisa turned around in Rei's arms and stayed there. At this point, he practically had no father. His didn't give a shit about him or his happiness. He may as well start saying that he was abandoned by him because that's what it feels like. All he ever wanted was his father's love and support. Was that too much to fucking ask for?

"Don't cry. You don't need to keep him in your life if he's going to keep acting like this. You really should cut him out of your life."

"He's my father, Rei-chan. I can't do that to him."

"He's toxic and he's just going to keep making you upset until you put your foot down. If you're not going to do it for yourself then do it for Mizuki."

Nagisa placed his hands on his belly and thought about his son. None of this stress was good for him and this would make his life complicated as he grew up. He had a duty to his son and he couldn't let anyone make his life complicated, not even his father. His father was still having a hard time accepting it. It's going to take a little while for him to come around and maybe after Mizuki's born, he'll change his tune. It was a childish thing to think but it just might work.

"I wanna wait until after Mizuki's born. He might stop after his grandson is born."

Rei opened his mouth but then closed it. "Fine, we'll do this your way but prepare to be disappointed. How about I finish making lunch and you go relax?"

"You should be the one relaxing. It's your day." Nagisa chuckled.

"I don't mind at all."

"Wait a second before you finish lunch. I wanna give you your gift." He smiled as he gave Rei his gift. Rei took it from him and unwrapped it. It was a black tie that had fire at the end of it that said Dad as Hell. Rei's face stayed stoic. He got that it was pun on mad as hell but it was such a horrible pun.

Nagisa giggled. "Do you like it?"

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good pun. Now hurry up and feed us, Mizuki's hungry."

Rei kissed his forehead. "Anything for my little Momeranian."

Nagisa frowned and walked away from Rei as he laughed at his own bad pun. He sat on the couch and thought carefully about today's events. Rei and Katsurou got into it for a minute then his father called and tried to get him to put Mizuki up for adoption again. He wasn't too worried about Rei and Katsurou getting along, they were grown men and they had to work it out between each other. His father was another story. He thought that his father would come around by now but evidently not. He might actually have to take Makoto and Rei's advice and cut his father out of his life.

He knew he had to do what was best for Mizuki but he wanted to give his father another chance. Nagisa still loved his father and as happy as he was to have the support of his friends and most of his family, his father's support still meant something to him and it was killing him on the inside that he didn't want anything to do with his grandson. He wanted his parents to be in his son's life and at this rate, Mizuki will only have his maternal grandmother in his life. Despite everything that's happened thus far, he still hoped that things were going to get better.

* * *

"Shi-chan, are you ready?" Makoto asked as he walked into his daughter's room. Shiori was wearing a black dress with white polka dots and a black headband in her hair. She was holding a fake award with the title 'Best Papa' written on it.

Makoto planned out Sousuke's Father's Day celebration today. He had his father-in-law call Sousuke in for work and keep him occupied while he and Shiori set up something special for Sousuke. They planned to give him an award for being a good father with his favorite meal for dinner. He just got a call from Sousuke's father that Sousuke was on his way so he had to make sure everything was ready for him. Shiori walked up to him and held out the award for her mother to take.

"Ready!"

Makoto took the award and looked it over. It was perfect. "Good job painting it, sweetheart. Papa's gonna be home any minute so go downstairs and keep an eye out for Papa while I talk to Haru-chan, okay?" Makoto said as he handed the award back to Shiori. She nodded and left her room with the award in hand and the dog following her again. Makoto still found it amusing that Ken acted like a guard dog when it came to Shiori. He was probably going to keep acting like that when the baby comes along.

Makoto left Shiori's room and walked to the kitchen where Haru was making dinner. Haru came over hours earlier after a little disagreement with Rin. Makoto tried to ask him about it but Haru didn't want to open up about it. Maybe he wasn't ready to talk about it yet or maybe he didn't want to relive the memory. Whatever the reason, he couldn't keep it bottled in like this and harbor whatever he felt. It wasn't healthy for them, especially if they were going to keep fighting until the very end.

"The tonkatsu smells great, Haru-chan. Thanks for cooking dinner for me, I would never have been able to get Sousuke's favorite meal right."

"First of all, drop the "-chan". Second, you don't have to thank me. I just needed to have something else on my mind for a little while."

Makoto frowned a little. "Can you please tell me what the fight was about? I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about it, Makoto. We'll settle it ourselves like rational adults." Haru smiled sadly. He loved Rin with everything he had in his soul but he wasn't ready to hear what Rin's reasoning for thinking he was selfish for sacrificing himself for the triplets. He knew Rin didn't like the idea of being a single father but he thought Rin would have respected his decision. Makoto still looked unconvinced and it worried him even more. He walked up to Haru and placed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything."

Haru leaned his hands on the counter and sighed. "Fine, you wanna know? I visited my doctor today and I found out that I'm having two girls and a boy. When I got home and told Rin, he talked about naming our only son after his father and saving the name Sakura for one of the girls. I said that I didn't like the idea and he called me selfish! We argued some more then I asked him if he thought I was selfish for sacrificing myself and he didn't say anything. He just stayed silent and then I left and came here."

Makoto leaned back against a counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Was he opposed to naming one of the girls after his father?"

"He said that Toraichi was 'too masculine' for a girl. I love the idea of naming my son Sakura and I'll compromise with naming one of my girls Toraichi but the way Rin wants it sounds awkward and I can't agree with it. The only thing I'm mad about is that he called me selfish."

"You should go home and talk to him. I don't think you've really talked about the future with Rin since you found out you were gonna... you know." Haru nodded. He didn't want to admit it but Makoto was right. He had to talk to Rin about this when he eventually went home. He just assumed that his boyfriend was alright with this and didn't say anything more.

"I will. Now that we've got my emotional crap out of the way, what's up with the wedding getting cancelled?"

Makoto looked a little disappointed. "Sousuke's grandmother wouldn't give us her blessing and Sousuke won't get married until she says yes which may take another year so we cancelled the wedding altogether." Makoto wasn't ready to come out about eloping yet. He wanted to wait a little longer before he told anyone, especially his best friend. He felt horrible for lying to Haru but he needed time to figure out how to do it.

"You'd think she would say yes considering the fact that you're pregnant. And speaking of, what do you think your baby's going to be?" Haru patted Makoto's belly.

"I'm hoping for another girl but Sousuke's father keeps saying that I'm having a boy."

"Why?"

"Something that happens in the Yamazaki family that skips a generation. The first one's a girl, the second one is a boy and any child after that is left up to fate." Makoto laughed a little. It was amusing to hear his father-in-law talk about having a grandson. "He's excited about having a grandson but I wonder how long it's going to last when he finds out he might get two grandsons."

"Two?" Haru's eyes widened. "You mean you're having-"

'Twins." Makoto smiled proudly as he rubbed his belly. "I found out a couple days ago and I planned to surprise him tonight."

"He'll definitely be surprised. How are you going to do it?"

"I'm gonna slip it into my speech for his award ceremony."

Haru chuckled as he returned to cooking dinner. "I still think this award ceremony is extra."

"It's the first time we're celebrating Father's Day and I wanna make it special for him." Makoto sighed as he remembered Father's Day last year.

It was a few days after Shiori disappeared. They didn't bother to celebrate because Shiori wasn't there as the pain of losing her was still fresh in their minds and hearts. Sousuke was heartbroken when that day came around. He shut down that day and sat in Shiori's room, holding her teddy bear and crying for their daughter. Makoto didn't approach him the entire day. There was nothing he could say or do to make it better because he was grieving, too. This was the first year they bothered to celebrate Father's Day and Makoto wanted to make it special.

"Mama!" Shiori yelled as she ran into the kitchen and pulled Makoto out of his thoughts. "Papa's home!"

"You can handle this, right?"

"You know I can. Now go meet that man at the door." Haru shooed Makoto and Shiori out of the kitchen so he could keep cooking.

Makoto took Shiori's hand and led Shiori to the door where they waited for Sousuke to come inside. The door opened and Sousuke walked in while loosening his tie. Whatever his father wanted must have taken a hell of a lot out of himbecause his hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes, and his blazer was hanging from his arm. When he saw his family all dressed up, he gave them a tired smile and locked the door before taking his shoes off and joining his family.

"How was work?"

"Dad didn't make me do any work. In fact, he just made me sit and listen to the best parts of his marriage to my mother. Including anniversaries and holidays. In full detail." Sousuke's eyes widened as he remembered all the shit his father told him. He won't be able to look at a rubber duck the same way ever again. Makoto smiled and kissed his husband's cheek.

"My poor baby. Come on, Shiori and I have a nice surprise for you in the living room." Makoto whispered as he took Sousuke's hand and led him to the living room. Sousuke set his things down next to the couch and sat down while Makoto and Shiori stood in front of him. Shiori held an award in her hands and Sousuke figured out what was going on. He laughed a little as Shiori cleared her throat.

"Papa, you cheer me up when I'm sad. You make me laugh during dinner. You sing me to sleep after I have a nightmare. You take me to school and you read me bedtime stories. You give me an extra slice of cake sometimes before bed. You hold me when I cry and you tell me bad puns. You watch movies with me and you love me! For these reasons, you're my favorite papa! Well, you're my only papa but you're still my favorite!"

"Sousuke, our relationship didn't have the best start but I am very thankful that we made it here. You are a wonderful husband, an excellent father to Shiori, and a dedicated man. You rush home every night, eager to get home to us and you make dinner fun. You give me my space when I need it and you treat us like royalty. You make me happy and I love you. I know you'll be a great father to the twins." Makoto said as he took out the latest ultrasound photo.

Sousuke's smile grew as happy tears welled up in his eyes. Twins. Makoto was having twins. He couldn't believe it! Makoto was going to have twins in five months! He stood up from the couch and got on his knees in front of Makoto's belly and placed light kisses all over, making his husband giggle. Sousuke stood up when he was done and kissed Makoto. Makoto kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck.

"I'm so in love with you." Sousuke mumbled against his lips.

"I'm in love with you, too." Makoto mumbled back as he pulled away so that they could finish this thing. Shiori walked up to her father and held out his award. Sousuke took it and smiled at it. The award had its own stand with a little plaque that said 'Best Papa' and a naked, male, bald doll painted over with gold paint.

"Did you make this all by yourself, Shi-chan?"

"Hai! Mama helped me make his stand, though. Do you like it?"

"I love it and I'm gonna put this on my desk at work for everyone to see."

"Are you gonna make a speech?" Shiori asked. Souuske pressed his lips together in thought for a moment before he shrugged and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't expecting this at all but it was a very nice surprise to come home to. Well, uh, this and the news that my husband is having twins." Sousuke laughed a little. "There's not a whole lot I can say but thank you for giving me this award and making my day and making the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart and I couldn't ask for a better family." Shiori hugged her father then Sousuke hugged her back and picked her up with his free arm. Shiori giggled and held onto him so that she wouldn't fall. Makoto watched them with a proud smile as he took out the camera.

"Smile!" Makoto said as he positioned the camera. Sousuke held up his award while Shiori laid her head on his shoulder. Makoto took the picture and smiled after when he saw what it looked like. He put it back where he got it before he walked up to Sousuke and kissed him. "You hungry? We're having your favorite tonight."

"I am. Lead the way, husband." Sousuke smiled. Makoto playfully rolled his eyes as he led Sousuke to the kitchen where Haru had just finished setting the table for the family of three. Shiori frowned a little and looked at her godfather.

"You're not staying, Haru-chan?"

"I have to get back to Uncle RinRin. He's probably been really sad since I left him." Shiori pouted. "Hey, don't give me that pouty face, I'll come back around to see you."

"Promise?" Shiori narrowed her eyes in a serious manner as she held out her pinky finger. Haru chuckled as he wrapped his pinky around his goddaughter's smaller finger.

"Pinky promise, Shi-chan."

"I'll drive you home." Sousuke offered as he set Shiori on the ground. Haru placed his hand on his chest to stop him.

"Eat your dinner before it gets cold. I'll walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, my feet aren't swelling yet and I'd like to get as much use out of them as possible before I'm put on bed rest."

Makoto followed him out, knowing that Haru wanted to talk a little before he really left. He put his shoes on and walked with him down the street for a few seconds before they stopped. Haru leaned up against the brick wall and sighed. That fight they had was still weighing heavily on his head. Haru was still thinking about it and he probably felt guilty about it, especially that it happened today of all days. Makoto leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky.

"The sunset's beautiful." Makoto remarked. Haru looked up and shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess. For once in my life, I'm scared." Haru confessed.

"Of what?"

"What's going to happen to my kids after I die and what Rin'll do with the triplets or to them. He keeps telling me that he'll raise them and I believe him but a small part of me keeps thinking it's all bullshit. I'm scared that he'll abandon them or take them and move to Australia and never see any of you again."

"Haru, you know that if Rin does that we're gonna raise hell and Rin won't do that to your kids. You need to talk this over with him or at least go to couples' therapy. It could help a lot."

"You and my doctor said the same thing. I don't think Rin would go through with it."

"If it gives you some peace before you die then he will. I think I speak for Rin when I say he doesn't want you haunting his ass because of all this doubt." Makoto laughed. Haru laughed a little, too. Makoto smiled and poked his arm. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll watch over your kids and be there for them. We all will because this family is going to stick together no matter what and death can't tear us apart."

Haru genuinely smiled. "I think I really needed to hear that. I really need to get going. I need to feed Rin and you need to feed your twins." Haru rubbed Makoto's belly then waved his friend goodbye before he left. Makoto waved back until Haru was out of his eyesight. He sighed and reached into his pocket for his wedding ring then put it on. He hoped that they patched things up and put this behind them.

* * *

Haru returned home to a mess.

There were beer bottles carelessly strewn about the place. Food wrappers were littered around and some plates and glass cups were broken. Some of the furniture was flipped upside down, too! At the center of all this was Rin chugging a beer bottle like his life depended on it whilst cuddling the dolphin plushie. Haru inhaled sharply as his emotions began to run wild. Not only was he mad at Rin for trashing their home but he was mad at Rin for getting drunk.

Rin finished chugging the beer bottle then threw it in Haru's direction. He moved out of the way and winced as he heard the bottle crash on impact. He began to panic a little but he calmed himself down for the babies. Instead, he began to clean up the mess that Rin made. As he moved, Rin watched him closely. He didn't say a word he just... sat there and stared at him. Haru felt a little disturbed but didn't say anything because he knew how Rin got when he was drunk. He decided to leave the furniture where it was because that is going to be Rin's job when he sobers up.

When most of Rin's drunken mess was cleaned up, Haru went to the kitchen to heat up leftovers. They still needed to eat and Haru wasn't in the mood to cook something extravagant, especially when Rin was too drunk to appreciate it. Haru closed his eyes when he felt movement. He exhaled slowly as he rubbed his stomach. They were probably telling him to stop getting so distressed over this. He couldn't help but get distressed. Rin hardly ever drank and for him to go on a huge bender like this and wreck everything was scary. Once the food finished, he grabbed the food and went back to the room where Rin was waiting for him.

Rin was in the same position. Sitting on the floor, drunk, cuddling with the dolphin plushie. Haru approached him with the food and set it down before he began to eat. He knew that being drunk impaired one's cognition but Rin's was taking a whole new level. He was tossing his food everywhere and inadvertently making a mess again. Haru rolled his eyes before he begun to help Rin eat. His problem was that he didn't want to let go of the dolphin and Haru couldn't get it away from him. He was scared of what Rin would do if he tried.

After they were finished, Haru set up the futon. There was no way in hell he would be able to get Rin up to their room without falling down the stairs. Rin hardly ever drank and for him to go on a huge bender like this and wreck everything was scary. Haru finished setting up the futon and walked to the other room to get Rin. He helped him stand up and walked him to the futon then helped him lie down and pulled the covers over him. His phone chimed and Haru checked it to see that it was from Makoto.

Makoto: Hey, the tonkatsu was delicious! Thank you for cooking!

Haru: You don't need to thank me. We're family and it's what we do for each other.

Makoto: So how's Rin?

Haru: Drunk off his ass and lying on our futon.

Makoto: Did he do anything to you?

Haru: No. He's not that kind of drunk but I'm glad I wasn't here to witness him throwing shit everywhere. He flipped some of the furniture over and he's flipping it back up when he's sober.

Makoto: Do you want me to send Sousuke over?

Haru: No, I'll live with it for now. Besides, it's Rin's mess and he's gonna be the one to clean it up.

Makoto: Are you worried about this at all?

Haru: Of course I am. Now I'm scared that he's going to be an alcoholic after I die.

Haru: Makoto, if Rin turns to the bottle, I want you to make sure that the triplets are far away from him. They don't need to grow up too soon taking care of him when he's drunk or getting hurt during his drunken benders.

Makoto: It all sounds like you really don't trust Rin to take care of them after you're gone.

Haru went to type a reply but stopped. Did he really not trust Rin to raise their triplets? He looked over at his boyfriend to find his ruby red, puffy eyes staring at him. He pressed his lips together and tried to think of how the babies would feel seeing their father like this. They'd probably feel scared and heartbroken, praying for the day their father stopped drinking. Haru growled to himself and put his head in his hand. He trusted Rin but he didn't trust Rin not to find comfort in a bottle. Maybe that was it or maybe he was acting all paranoid and obsessing over the worst case scenario.

Haru: I do trust him

Haru: It's just that grief does something to people and it negatively impacts them for the rest of their life

Haru: I don't want Rin to make the wrong decision and end up hurting the triplets because of it

Makoto: You really need to talk to him when he gets sober, you can't carry on like this.

Makoto: Preferably after the hangover goes away. There's nothing worse than arguing with a hangover :p

Haru: I still remember when you nearly ripped Nagisa's head off the morning after your 22nd birthday party

Makoto: In my defense, he was being annoying as hell and I wanted him to be quiet

Makoto: I have to go now, Shiori wants Sousuke and I to read to her. Good night.

Haru: Good night.

Haru set his phone aside then joined Rin and cuddled up close to him. Rin wrapped an arm around Haru and drunkenly whispered sweet nothings that Haru couldn't pick up. Haru combed his fingers through Rin's hair as he listened to Rin's drunken babbles. Rin relaxed under his touch and his whispers died down then slowly fading into light snores. As adorable as Rin looked, Haru was mad that Rin got drunk. He was already scared that Rin was going to abandon the triplets or disappear with the triplets but now he had a new fear.

Tonight reminded Haru of another lurking demon; Rin's drinking. Rin isn't a big drinker and they never keep alcohol in the house. Rin drank at parties but he usually gave himself a limit. This time he just said 'fuck it' and went crazy. Rin was a combination of the sad and angry drunk. He initially gets sad but then he'll get angry as hell and tear the place apart or rough someone up. It only gets worse if anyone snaps at him or bosses him around.

He was scared for their children. Now that he's remembered what Rin was like when he's drunk, he knows that Rin's going to turn to the bottle when he passes. They need to talk about this and deal with it because Haru didn't want to die knowing that Rin would turn into an alcoholic. This was a conversation for another day, though. He was tired and he needed sleep. Haru kissed his nose and comfortably settled in Rin's arms. He's had a long day and he just needed to go to sleep. A long yawn left his mouth before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. If you want to get notifications about this story then subscribe to either me or this story if you haven't done so already. Show me love with some kudos if you haven't already left me some and give me love in the comments. Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a family reunion and is very nervous about it then Haru talks to Rin about the Father's Day Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the chapter! I don't have much to say other than there is an important announcement in the end note.

Sundays were days to relax. They were for spending time with family and lazing around the house and getting homework done in the last minute. On one particular Sunday, our favorite family is heading to a botanical garden for a family reunion that Makoto was silently freaking the fuck out over. He was currently in the car with his family and all he could do was watch the scenery pass by as they got closer to the botanical garden his family rented every year for the family reunion. He hasn't seen them in four years and he was nervous about what they had to say.

His father's side of the family never liked the fact that he was a single parent. They hated it and they make him feel that he was a disgrace to the Tachibana family name. It wasn't any better for Shiori, either. They alienate her from the other children in the family and the other kids might tease her. Not to mention they always belittle his role as Shiori's mother and comment on his parenting style. It was condescending and Makoto was tired of defending himself if they weren't going to back off. Makoto knew what to expect but he was worried that it would come back to him three times as hard.

The last time he's been to a family reunion was four years ago. The reason for it was because one of his aunts tried to put Shiori up for adoption without his knowledge. He felt so angry and humiliated! He was angry because she was trying to give away his child without his permission and humiliated because everyone heard that last fight. He hoped that they forgave him or at least understood why he lashed out the way he did. Just for today, he wanted them to bury the hatchet and actually get to know his family.

This was Sousuke's first time around the rest of his family and he was going to introduce him as his fiance to keep up this charade for his parents until he can tell them that he's already married. He hoped that they would behave around Sousuke. There was no way they would be able to scare him off because they were already married but that doesn't mean that Sousuke might have second thoughts about this.

And then there was Shiori. His sweet, little Shiori. She has no recollection of these people because Makoto never brought her around again after that incident. Hopefully, none of her cousins shun her away. She gets enough of that when she goes to school and the only friend she has so far isn't here. Even if her cousins won't interact with her, she still has Ken to keep her entertained and Ran would definitely keep her occupied.

They finally reached the garden where the family reunion was being held. Makoto felt dead in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to be here. He really didn't want to be here but he had to come. If he didn't, they were just going to keep thinking the worst of him. He had to prove that he was going good in his life. Makoto took off his wedding ring and placed it on his index finger. Sousuke placed his wedding ring on his middle finger. Makoto laughed a little at the placement before he sighed.

"My father's side of the family is kind of uptight so be on your very best behavior. Shiori, don't pick the flowers. You're allowed to look but don't pick them and don't let Ken go to the bathroom all over them and, please, don't tell anyone that Papa and I are married. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

"They're gonna be very harsh and say hurtful things to you without a second thought. Just know that no matter what they say, I love you and our family is perfect the way it is."

Their family may not be traditional but they were still a family at the end of the day. Makoto took a deep breath before he got out of the car. The rest of the family followed suit and walked into the garden together. Sousuke held Makoto's hand and Shiori stayed close to her mother while she held her dog's leash. They walked into the garden and looked around. There were a lot of people here, sitting down and standing up, eating and conversing with one another. Makoto felt nervous and wanted to turn tail and haul ass.

"Onii-chan!" Ran exclaimed as she jogged over to Makoto. Almost immediately, everything went deathly quiet. Ran hugged her older brother as the rest of their immediate family walked over, except for Makoto's mother. He understood why she wouldn't come over, though. She would start sneezing around Ken so they'd have to keep him as far away from her as possible.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Ren spoke up. Apparently his grounding didn't stick when it comes to family events. "We wanted to wait for you guys but things happened."

"Sousuke got a little turned around." Makoto laughed a little. Sousuke glared a little and blushed in embarrassment. "Aww, don't get embarrassed. It happens to everyone." Makoto smiled as he kissed Sousuke's cheek. Sousuke turned his head towards Makoto and pecked his lips.

"You should go introduce your fiance. Everyone wants to meet him." Makoto's father spoke up.

"Of course." Makoto nodded as he took Sousuke's hand and led him to a table where his older aunts were sitting. The chatter resumed but it was quieter and it was all about Makoto. He really hated being the center of attention but Makoto put his best smile forward and looked as proud as he possibly could. "Hello, aunties. This is Sousuke, he's my fiance."

Sousuke bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Our pleasure," One of them spoke up. "Makoto, where is your daughter?"

"Um," Makoto looked around the garden until his eyes landed on Shiori eating at a table with Ren and Ran. "She's with my brother and sister."

"It must be so awkward for them to explain that they have a niece to their school friends." Another snidely remarked. The other women snickered and Makoto tried to keep himself calm for the babies. It wasn't worth getting mad about. "Oh, calm down. We're just poking a little fun. It's the only thing we've got in the world."

"I understand." Makoto still smiled, despite wanting to tell them to get fucked and walk away. That was a cheap laugh at his expense and he didn't appreciate it at all. He wished he could say that, too, but then it would turn into last time. He promised himself and his father that things were going to end up better this time around. Another aunt of his, who stayed quiet this entire time, examined him carefully as if she was scanning him for something to talk about.

"Makoto, are you pregnant again?" She spoke up. The others zeroed in on his baby bump and Makoto's smile turned sweet as he rubbed it.

"Yes. I'm having twins this time."

The older women looked at each other then back at Makoto. He knew this look all too well. It was the judgmental look he'd gotten so used to over the years and it was the look that said that he was going to get a lecture. "That's why you were in such a rush to get married. You young people, always in a damn hurry. Your parents must be ashamed to get two more bastards for grandchildren."

Makoto tightly pressed his lips together. "Please don't call them that. My parents were very happy when I told them I was pregnant again."

"Hmph!" The first aunt let out a noise. "You haven't changed at all. It's very admirable of you to take in another man's child, Sousuke."

"Shiori is my biological daughter. We got back together last year after I found out about her."

"Oh! You're Shiori's father? You must have been pretty mad when you learned about your daughter" The first one smirked.

"No, I wasn't. I freaked out but I wasn't mad about it."

"Oh, then you must have been mad about how much time passed before you found out?" A second one prompted.

"Not at all. If Shiori had been eighteen instead of five then there would have been some problems." Sousuke was pissing them off with their answers and Makoto could see it. They wanted to see the couple fight or at the very least raise their voices at each other and humiliate themselves. They were trying to start shit so that they could have some cheap entertainment.

"Well, how do you know if Shiori is truly yours and not another man's?"

"I was his first." Sousuke smirked. For once in his life, Makoto actually liked to see the cold, knowing smirk that was etched into his memory. The older women began to talk amongst themselves and Makoto knew they were trying to think of more questions to start shit between them. He lightly tugged on Souuske's arm.

"We should get going. It was nice seeing you again." Makoto quickly said before getting the hell out of there and pulling Sousuke along.

Makoto promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone get to him today but that promise already seems to be broken. His aunts got to him with those comments and he couldn't stand to stay there and listen to them trying to instigate a fight. They walked over to Makoto's cousins who were right around his age with no kids of their own yet. They were close but Makoto's first pregnancy caused a rift between them. Makoto wanted to try his hand at repairing that rift today. If he couldn't heal the rift with the rest of his family, he wanted to at least try with his cousins.

"Makoto," One of his male cousins piped up. "It's been four years, hasn't it?"

"It has. This is my fiance, Sousuke." Makoto introduced. Sousuke bowed to the group who bowed back. One of Makoto's female cousins smirked and walked up to Sousuke. She grabbed him by the mouth and brought him closer to her face. She examined him thoroughly and turned her gaze towards Makoto.

"Impressive. Shame he's tied to you because I would gladly take this one home and give him a taste of my forbidden fruit." She purred in a seductive voice. Sousuke choked on his own spit which caused the woman to laugh boisterously. Another one of Makoto's cousins grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I'm so sorry about my sister, she hasn't had any home training." She smacked her brother upside the head and glared at him.

"Shut up! I bet you were eyeing him up when Makoto walked up with him!"

"I was but he's a taken man and I can't handle being a homewrecker unlike you, Madam Daddy Issues."

"He told me he was single!" She defended possibly for the umpteenth time. Another female cousin casually sipped her drink and rolled her eyes.

"Homewrecking promiscuity aside, Uncle tells us you're pregnant again and it's twins this time. Is he correct?" All eyes were suddenly on Makoto once again. This time, it actually felt nice being the center of attention. Makoto took Sousuke's hand in his and laced their fingers together before gently squeezing it.

"I found out over a week ago that I'm having twins."

"Ooh twins! Do you know what you're going to name them yet?"

"We're going to let Shiori name them." Sousuke spoke up. They liked the idea of Shiori naming her little siblings and they agreed on finding out what they were so that Shiori could name them. Speaking of, Shiori came running up to Makoto with a smile on her face and wearing a flower crown made of garden roses while hiding something behind her back. Makoto smiled at her then bent down to her height.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Something I made just for you." Shiori giggled as she took out a flower crown made out of red roses from behind her back and held it out for her mother. "Aunt Ran brought a bunch of flowers with her and showed me how to make a flower crown. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, sweetheart." Makoto said as he took the flower crown from his daughter and placed it on his head. It was a perfect fit, not too big not too small. He stood back up and faced his husband. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Sousuke breathed. He wasn't exaggerating at all. Makoto was already glowing and the flower crown just added onto it.

Makoto pouted and crossed his arms. "You always say that I'm beautiful. Can't you think of anything else?"

Sousuke laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband and began kissing his face. "Cute. Gorgeous. Stunning. Captivating. Sexy. Alluring. Hot. Enchanting. Perfect. Want me to go on?" Sousuke kissed Makoto's face between those words, causing his husband to giggle.

"Stop it, you dork!" Makoto giggled as he weakly pushed Sousuke away.

"I'm your dork."

"That you are." Makoto smiled sweetly before he locked lips with his husband for a long moment. When they finally broke away, Makoto bent down to Shiori's height again and her head. "Thank you for the flower crown. Did you eat anything yet?"

"Uncle Ren was getting me something which reminds me, I need to get back to them. Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!" Shiori shouted over her shoulder as she ran back to where her aunt and uncle were sitting. Makoto waved her off then turned back to his cousins who were smiling and fighting the urge to squeal.

"You guys are legit family goals! You have such an adorable family!"

"Aww, thank you." Makoto blushed as he laid his head on Sousuke's shoulder. Their faces went grim and they all looked at each other before someone stepped up.

"We're sorry for the way we treated you when you had your child." Another male cousin piped up. "We just couldn't grasp the fact that you, of all people, would have a kid before you hit your 30's. I think I speak for the five of us when I say that you've been doing a terrific job with your daughter and we're glad that you're happy."

Makoto's smile grew. "Thank you. I-"

"I don't believe it. You really showed up." A voice said.

Makoto frowned deeply as he recognized the voice. This was the aunt that tried to put Shiori up for adoption without his knowledge. He really wished she didn't show up today. He was really trying not to stress himself out or get mad today but that was going to be impossible. He turned around and faced his aunt with the best fake smile he could muster. She had some balls if she thinks he completely forgot what she did.

"Hello. It's been a while."

"It has. Who is this man?"

"My fiance. Dad wanted me to introduce him to the family so he could be aquinted with everyone before we got married." Makoto replied.

"Ah, yes I heard you were engaged and I can clearly see why." The older woman said as she looked at Makoto's belly. Makoto rubbed his small baby bump and frowned. This was the second time he was accused of this and he was getting tired of it. He understood why it looked suspicious but Makoto wasn't that type of person.

"We conceived the night we got engaged and we set the date before we found out." Sousuke spoke up.

"When are you getting married?"

"We were supposed to get married in July but we had to cancel the wedding because of a tradition in Sousuke's family."

"Really? You let that happen despite being pregnant?"

"I wanted to be respectful and follow his family's traditions."

"Your parents must be so angry about having another bastard for a grandchild."

Makoto gritted his teeth. "First of all, I'm having twins this time. Second, do not call our children bastards. Third, you're wrong because they were very happy when I told them I was pregnant again. They even gave me a music box for the babies on Mother's Day." Makoto said in an even tone. He was very tempted to say that they were married but now wasn't the time nor the place to reveal their secret. His aunt shook her head and looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. Makoto was used to this look. He's gotten it many times and it never gets better when he sees it.

"Your parents should have made you give her up for adoption. I'm sure she would have had a more stable home and better parents."

"I am doing my best to give her a good life! I've been doing that ever since the day she was brought into this world!" Makoto raised his voice. Everything went deathly silent once again as all eyes were pointed towards the three adults and their dispute. Makoto was used to this, too. It wasn't a Tachibana family reunion without an entertaining argument for everyone to talk about. Makoto tried to scan the crowd of eyes for Shiori but he couldn't seem to find her.

"Oh yes and look where your 'best' has gotten your daughter. Kidnapped, beaten, and mentally unstable. I don't know how she doesn't hate you yet."

"I never claimed to be perfect and she's happy with me as a mother!"

"And what a great mother you are!" Makoto's aunt said sarcastically. "You couldn't even be bothered to let your child have a father in her life for five years! Instead you lived with your parents like a freeloading parasite with a dead end job at a coffee shop just to make ends meet!"

"I was young and scared and I needed all the help I could get! What was I supposed to do? Take my baby and run away from home?"

"That would have been the honorable thing to do instead of embarrassing your family with loose legs and a whiny brat! You're not good mother to your daughter!"

"I am a good mother. I'm not perfect but I've worked my ass off to give Shiori the best damn life I could and I-" Makoto looked at Sousuke then back to his aunt. "we are making damn sure that her life is as perfect as it can be."

"Your lives could have turned out so much better if you had given her away. You could have achieved your dream and she would have a pair of loving parents and a normal life but you decided to be selfish and kept her in a shitty situation!"

"Our lives wouldn't have turned out like this if I'd given her away. Going to Tokyo meant giving her up and the moment I held her, I knew I couldn't give leave her." The bond between a mother and child is sacred. Makoto was tempted to give her away so that she would have a better life but the moment he held her and stared into those wide eyes, he knew he couldn't let her go. She was, and still is, his baby girl and he has no plans of leaving her anytime soon.

His aunt let out a humorless laugh. "After all this time you're still lying to yourself. She ruined your life but you're too damn stubborn and proud to admit it."

At this moment, everyone's eyes were on Makoto waiting for him to either confirm his aunt's accusation or deny it. Makoto's breathing grew heavy as the tears glistened in his eyes. He knew this was going to be a bullshit hassle. He hoped things were going to get better but evidently not. They always hang his mistakes over his head. If he could do everything differently, he would have but this is the way his life turned out and he was happy with it. Why couldn't she understand it?

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps in the grass broke the silence. Shiori, who was holding a plate of food, walked up to her mother's aunt with her dog right by her side. She was near the exchange, listening the whole time and she had enough. She was trying not to cry as she sported a deep frown on her face and a dark aura surrounding her. The older woman turned around and had the gall to smile at her like she wasn't just talking shit about her and her life. Shiori looked at the plate of food she was holding then to the pretty, white ensemble she was wearing.

It would be a shame for someone to ruin it.

Before anyone could stop her, Shiori moved the plate on one hand and threw it against the the woman's outfit. Everyone gasped and the older woman screamed bloody murder as she watched her outfit get ruined. All the food created a giant stain that was going to be a pain in the ass to get out. Shiori didn't care. She was tired of listening to her and she couldn't stand to be here any longer. The older woman looked down at the child with her face full of fury as she raised her hand and slapped the child, causing her to fall to the ground and the dog to start barking.

"You disrespectful little brat! Didn't your mother give you any home training?!" She shouted as she roughly pulled Shiori up by the arm. "Do you know how expensive this is?! These stains aren't going to come out! Apologize right now!"

"No." Shiori softly stated.

"What did you say?"

"I said no!" Shiori shouted as she broke out of the older woman's grasp. There was fire in her eyes and everyone can clearly see that she was pissed off. "I will not apologize and I don't care about your stupid outfit!" Shiori shouted before she stood up, grabbed her fallen flower crown, and stomped off with the dog following behind her. Makoto growled and tapped on his aunt's shoulder. She turned around and looked just as angry as he did.

"Don't you  _ever_  put your hands on my child again!"

"She needed to learn! Look at what she did to my outfit! She ruined it!"

"They're just clothes! Did you need to slap her over some tacky fabric?!"

"Did she need to ruin my ensemble?! You need to teach that little demon of yours to respect her elders!"

"Okay, everyone, just calm down!" Sousuke stepped in between his husband and the older woman before things could get out of hand. Mr. Tachibana was holding Mrs. Tachibana back from charging at this woman and, judging by the look on her face and the way she was struggling in her husband's arms, beating the fucking shit out of her. Makoto's aunt growled and ressted the urge to yell out even more.

"I will not calm down! That child is an embarrassment to the family and should never have been born and so are you! Your parents should have disowned you when they had the chance, you disgraceful freak of nature!"

Makoto didn't have the energy to fight her anymore. He was done fighting her because he was never going to win. Makoto followed Shiori while Sousuke stayed behind to try and smooth things over with his aunt. No one bothered to follow her so Makoto might as well talk to her. When he caught up to her, Shiori was next to the car trying to open the back door but it was locked since Sousuke still had the car keys on him. Makoto walked up to his little girl and tapped on her shoulder.

Shiori stopped trying to open the door and looked up at her mother. "What is it?"

"You know exactly what it is, young lady. What the heck happened back there?" Shiori didn't answer. Instead, she tightly clenched her fists and began to shake with silent sobs. Makoto didn't have the patience for this today. "Shiori, answer me when I ask you a question. Why did you do that?"

"Because she was being mean!" Shiori cried. "She was being mean to you and she was talking bad about me then tried to act like she wasn't and.. and... she reminded me that I mess everything up!"

She thought today was going to be fun because she would actually get to meet her extended family but it just made her realize that she messed up her mother's life. Now that she thinks about it, her mother's decision to give up his dream to raise her was just him making the best out of a bad situation. He could have been something great but then she came along and ruined everything. She was a burden on him and she ruined his life. Makoto frowned deeply when he realized that Shiori listened to everything. He never wanted her to think that she was a mistake or that she messed everything up.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry you had to listen to all that." Makoto teared up as he got on his knees and took his daughter into his arms.

"Did you really not go to Tokyo because you found out you were stuck with me?"

"Sweetie, at the time, going to Tokyo meant leaving you behind and as soon as I held you in my arms I knew I was never gonna give you up so I stayed here and raised you."

Shiori began to cry. "Did you even want me?"

"I did." Makoto sobbed as he let her go. "Of course, I did. I have always wanted you but not as soon as I had you. I did my very best to do right by you and I'm still doing it to this day."

"Mama, did I really ruin your life?"

"No." Makoto firmly answered. He placed his hands on either side of Shiori's head and made her look him in the eye. "You didn't ruin my life. Being a mother was the best thing that ever happened to me and it's been an honor to have you as a daughter. Shi-chan, when someone gives you such a precious gift, you just roll with it and don't ask questions." Shiori hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. She was still visibly upset and Makoto knew that they were going to leave. He never should have agreed to come here. "I love you a lot, Shiori, and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"I love you, too, Mama. Am I in trouble for ruining her outfit?"

"With me? No, the old bi-  _witch_ had it coming. With your father? Definitely, you might get grounded or, at the very least, forced to apologize."

Shiori shrugged. "Fair enough." Makoto pinched her cheek before he stood up and leaned back against the car and Shiori did the same. There was silence between them for a couple minutes before Shiori sighed. "I never blamed you, Mama."

"Huh?" Makoto was caught off guard.

"For my kidnapping. I never blamed you for it and I still don't so, please, stop blaming yourself."

Before Makoto could even form a reply, the car unlocked and Sousuke walked over to them. A familiar sense of dread rose up in the pit of Shiori's gut as she realized that now she was going to get punished. She looked up at her mother who just put his thumb under his chin and raised it as way of telling her to chin up and take whatever punishment she was dealt like a big girl. Shiori nodded and tried to keep her head up but it was getting hard since she knew she was going to get in trouble.

Sousuke stayed behind to smooth things over with Makoto's aunt after Mrs. Tachibana punched her for hurting Shiori. She was furious as hell over what Shiori did and continued to fuss over her outfit despite receiving a black eye. It was hard to have a civil conversation with her while she commented on their ability to actually be parents to Shiori and the incomng twins. He tried to tell her that Shiori was normally well behaved but she remained adamant in her judgment. If it weren't for Mr. Tachibana, Sousuke wouldn't have even been able to come to an agreement. All Shiori had to do was apologize then the whole incident would be forgotten.

"Shiori, you're coming with me to apologize to your great aunt."

"I don't wanna!"

Sousuke put his hands on his hips. "I wasn't asking you if you wanted to go apologize. If you won't walk with me, I am going to pick you up and carry you into that garden so that you can apologize. Now come with me or I'm carrying you." Makoto placed his hand on Sousuke's shoulder which made Sousuke look at him with his usual stoic expression which seemed a little colder. He was serious about his threat to carry her back there.

"You should go with your father, he's serious about this." Shiori walked past her father and head back towards the garden and Sousuke followed her while Makoto stayed behind.

Shiori walked back to the spot where her mother's aunt was whining about her ruined clothes and how expensive they were and how much of a pain it's going to be to remove them while holding a bag of ice on her eye. She really didn't care about that and she wasn't sorry about ruining that outfit but Papa was still making her apologize! What's the point of apologizing when you're not really sorry? Shiori took a deep breath and walked up to her mother's aunt. The older woman looked as her as though she were a demon.

"And what do  _you_ want?"

Shiori resisted the urge to grab some dirt and throw it at her, mainly because her father was here and she would get in even more trouble. Speaking of, her father nudged her closer. Shiori swallowed what pride she had left today and bowed to the older woman. "I am very sorry for ruining your outfit. I was not thinking at all and I deeply regret my actions."

"Why thank you!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I guess your parents did teach you some manners."

Shiori stood right up then picked up her fallen flower crown before she walked back to the car where her mother and dog were still waiting. She climbed into the backseat where Ken was lying in his usual spot and Shioti sat next to him to pet his fur. He stayed there and warmed into her touch, loving the attention he was being given. Sousuke finally caught up to Shiori and got into the driver's seat. He sighed as he placed his wedding ring back on his ring finger while Makoto did the same.

"Shiori, I love you to death but I can't let your behavior today go unpunished. You're grounded for a month starting today. The only times you can leave the house are when you're going to school or if one of us isn't at home to watch you. Other than that, you cannot go to your friend's house or the playground. Got it?"

"Yes, Papa." Shiori frowned as she buckled herself in.

"Good. Baby, are you okay?" Sousuke asked Makoto as he rubbed his belly. Today must have stressed the fuck out of him and that must not have been good for the babies. Makoto smiled and placed his hand over Sousuke's.

"We're fine. There's nothing wrong with me or the babies but I'm still shaken up. *sigh* I'm so sorry about today. I knew something like this was going to happen and I still had you guys come here."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't do this to yourself. You had hope that they changed and no one can blame you for being a little optimistic."

"After you've seen what they're like, do you regret marrying me?"

"Not at all." Makoto was surprised to hear that. He looked at Sousuke who still sported that stoic face. This time, it was much more gentle and meaningful. Sousuke took Makoto's left hand into his and kissed the wedding ring. "I married you, not them. You're very different from them and their opinions don't define this marriage or this family. We're perfect the way we are, no matter what anyone says."

"An family of freaks is better than none at all!" Shiori piped up.

Makoto couldn't fight the smile on his face. This is what family was about. Loving each other unconditionally and making each other feel better after a shit day. "This family's the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that? I love you both so much and I can't imagine life without you."

"We can't either. So, McDonald's? We passed one on the way here." Sousuke proposed as he put his seatbelt on and started the car.

"After today, I deserve to pig out." Makoto agreed as he put his seatbelt on. He should be watching what he's eating for the babies but today had McDonald's written all over it and he was sure the babies would appreciate it.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Shiori beamed. Ken barked in agreement.

"Looks like it's all settled, then." Sousuke laughed before he pulled out of the parking space and drove away from the garden.

Makoto felt... lighter. He felt as if all his worry was just gone. Maybe it was that he was around his husband and child or maybe it was his head finally registering that he wasn't around his extended family anymore. He was happy that this didn't change anything with Sousuke and Shiori didn't seem to be too scarred from that entire ordeal with his aunt. Both of them seemed happy and not bothered at all by today's events. They seemed happier than they usually were.

During the car ride, Shiori and Sousuke were carrying on in conversation like they usually did in the car. Sousuke told a bad pun that made Shiori laugh and she tried to one-up him with a worse one then they'd go back and forth in a pun war. Makoto listened to the war of bad puns with a goofy little smile on his face. Days like this reminded him why he loved his family. They were perfect in their own way and, no matter what anyone said, this family was still as real as any other one and they loved each other all the same.

* * *

It has been a week ever since the Father's Day Incident and Rin has been avoiding Haru on purpose.

When Rin woke up the morning after, Haru made him stay home so that he could properly deal with his hangover and flip the furniture back up when the headache went away. They weren't able to talk because Haru had to leave for work by the time Rin was fully sober. The rest of the week, Rin just avoided Haru by staying at his sister's place until she kicked him out. Haru was usually asleep when he returned so tonight should not be any different.

Despite the fact it was Sunday, Rin still volunteered to work this weekend. He didn't know what to say to Haru after last Sunday and he was embarrassed. Haru saw him drunk and broken like a doll and he had to help him eat and go to sleep. He never wanted Haru to see him like that and he doesn't want to put their children through that. Rin sighed when he thought about their children. Haru probably didn't trust him with the triplets and he had good reason.

Rin's drunken bender was a great reason not to trust him. He would probably turn into an alcoholic after Haru passed away. Just get blackout drunk and end up in a foreign country with little to no explanation with no money to his name. He told Haru that he wasn't looking forward to being a single father. This probably said that he was planning on skipping town after the triplets came along or that he would sign over his rights to his mother or something.

Then there was what he said to Haru before the latter left him. He called Haru selfish in more ways than one. Selfish for willingly dying and expecting him to be okay with it. Selfish for not agreeing to name their only son after his deceased father. Haru wasn't selfish for this. He was sacrificing his life for their children and giving Rin the gift of fatherhood. Though he wasn't ecstatic about Haru not being there, he was happy to have the chance but his actions weren't reflecting that.

He didn't blame Haru for not trusting him. If the situation were flipped, Rin wouldn't trust him either. Rin sighed as he returned home. The lights were off, a sure sign that Haru was asleep. Rin actually remembered his way around the house when it was dark like this. He took his shoes off then went upstairs to their bedroom. If he was correct, Haru should be asleep or, at the very least, on his way to slumber. He opened the door and the lamp turned on.

Rin jumped ten feet in the air when he saw Haru sitting up on the bed. His back was against the headboard and he had one hand on the lamp switch and another one on his belly, no doubt trying to soothe the babies moving around in there. He wasn't happy with Rin and he knew exactly why. He's been avoiding him like the plague and Haru's gotta be fed up with his bullshit. Rin regained his composure and tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Did you wait up too long?"

"No. Why have you been avoiding me?" Haru cut straight to the chase. He didn't have time for any crappy excuses. Rin sighed before he started to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable.

"I thought you were mad at me about what happened last Sunday."

"I still am." Haru frowned as he carefully stood up. He was mad about being called selfish and about the drunken mess he came home to. He wanted to know why Rin thought he was selfish and why he got drunk that night. "Did you really plan on avoiding me the rest of my pregnancy?"

"No, I didn't." Rin took his shirt off and replaced it with a black tank top before he began to unbuckle his belt. "I-I didn't know what to to say to you after I acted like such a jackass."

"So you just treated me like a plague? No 'sorry for getting drunk and wrecking our home' or 'let's sit down and talk after that huge argument we had'? Are you serious right now?"

"The hell did you want me to do?! Sit up and wait for you to come home?"

"I would have liked that instead of coming home to a drunken mess."

"Why does it matter that I got drunk? I hardly ever drink and I think I was due for a few spirits." Rin defended himself as he pulled his pants down and replaced them with black pajama pants. He didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, he got super drunk and it probably scared Haru but he didn't get why it was such a big deal. Haru rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a harsh glare.

"Rin, you were drunk to the point where you barely recognized me and the furniture was flipped over and your motor skills were basically nonexistent. I had to help you eat! I am scared that the kids are going to have to live with that version of you for the rest of their lives."

"Are you trying to call me a drunk? Is that it?"

"I know you, Rin, and I don't trust you with the triplets!"

Rin opened his mouth to respond but he closed it. At least Haru confirmed what he thought earlier but it still stung like hell to actually hear it form Haru. It hurt like a thousand knives stabbing him in the back and it felt as though there were nothing to get them out. Haru's eyes watered and Rin knew he was torn up about saying it aloud for the first time. Haru's body shook with sobs as he began to fall to his knees. Rin quickly caught Haru before he could fall hard and accidentally hurt the babies.

Slowly, they both fell to the ground with Haru crying and Rin holding him close. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin as he sobbed. He still couldn't believe that he actually said that to him! That was the one thing Haru wanted to take to the grave with Rin or at least leave it in a note that he didn't trust him. Rin whispered comforts into his ear as he rubbed his back.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rin whispered. "You don't have to cry. I understand why you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me, either."

"I actually said it out loud. I never thought I'd say it to you while i was still alive."

"I'd rather you be upfront and honest with me right now than find out about this after you're gone. I understand why you don't trust me but, please, just believe me when I say that I'll be there for them and I would never abandon them."

"You say that now but after they're born-"

"I won't. I swear on my shark tooth necklace I won't abandon our children."

"Get it out, then. Swear to me on your necklace that you won't abandon them after I'm dead." Rin nodded before he helped Haru sit up against a wall so that he could get his necklace. He dug through the bedside drawer to find it. It's been years since he wore it. He couldn't wear it on the job so he tucked it away in a safe place. He let out a triumphant 'ha!' when he finally found his shark tooth necklace. He went back to Haru and sat in front of him and held out the necklace for Haru to clearly see.

"I swear on this necklace that I will never abandon our children no matter how hard things get for me." Rin said with a smile as he put the necklace around his neck. Haru felt a little better. He still had some doubt but he wanted to take a chance and trust his boyfriend. Rin took his hand and laced their fingers together. "I know my recent actions are questionable and they aren't parent-worthy but I swear I'll try for you and for them." Rin put his other hand on Haru's belly. Haru frowned and looked at Rin with a burning question in his eyes.

"Why did you call me selfish?"

The look on Rin's face fell as he remembered that argument. It started out with them bickering over what they were gonna name the kids but it ended when Haru walked out after Rin called him selfish. After that, he cried for a little while then he left for the nearest liquor store and drank the rest of the day away. Rin looked up into Haru's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to let this go so easily. Rin sighed as he sat up next to Haru.

"When I called you selfish, I meant that you were selfish in not considering how I feel and not making sure that I'm gonna be in a good place when you're gone. Y-y-you think that I'm gonna instantly be okay after you're gone, that all of us are gonna be okay but we won't. We won't be okay because in gaining some new members, our family is gonna lose someone and even though we know it's inevitable, we're still not ready to say goodbye.

"I'm not looking forward to being a single father because I always imagined that when I got to that point in my life, you'd be right there by my side. We'd watch them grow up from cute little infants to adults then watch them get married and have kids of their own then we'd grow old and die."

Haru squeezed Rin's hand as he tried to imagine it. "Rin," he breathed, "what did you imagine for our family?"

"Since we found out about the triplets, I always imagine holidays, birthdays, and all those other days in between. I imagine the five of us, together and happy. In the morning we'd wake up and watch old cartoons and at night we would fall asleep with the babies in their cribs in here and we'd fall asleep, talking about how lucky we are to have this chance. What do you see?"

"I can't see anything..." Haru frowned. "I guess knowing what's to come sort of... prevented me from being able to see that kind of future."

"Can you at least pretend?"

"Fine..." Haru sighed. "I see us on a Sunday morning, a few years from now. We're waking up early in the morning because the triplets woke us up since they're so excited to learn how to swim just like Daddy. You laugh and tell them to calm down and be patient then we get up and get ourselves ready, get the kids ready then we go to the swimming pool. You stretch with the kids, show them how to move their arms in the water then we get them in the pool and you teach them how to swim their little hearts out." Haru smiled.

"What then?" Rin urged.

"They swim around and splash in the water then I join in and we stay there all day until the sun begins to set. We get the kids out of the pool, though it's a hassle, and we go home. We get the kids in the tub to get all that chlorine off then we reminisce about our swimming days. After the kids get out, we go in and have a bath together. We stay there and we cuddle until our hands start to look like prunes. Then we feed the kids and while I clean up, you tell the kids stories about your time in Australia and try teaching them English."

"Gotta start them early, you know?" Rin chuckled with a choked sob. He could see that Sunday morning and he wanted it to happen.

"After I'm done, we get them to bed and we get them to sleep with a nice little story we made up. After the kids go to sleep, we tuck them in and kiss them goodnight before we come here and climb into bed together. We hold each other and you whisper sweet nothings to me and kiss me until we fall asleep." Haru let out a shaky gasp. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I can tell you've wanted that Sunday for a while."

"I imagined it when I was pregnant with Kiyoshi and again for a short lived moment after we found out about the triplets. Live that Sunday morning for me, okay, Rin?"

Rin kissed Haru's temple and squeezed his hand back. "I will. There are no words i can use to tell you how thankful I am to you for giving me this chance. I love you and I'm sorry for calling you selfish and avoiding you."

"I forgive you and I guess I should apologize for walking out on you."

"You don't have to apologize for that. I'm just glad we're talking. Are we okay, now?"

"Yes. I love you so much, Rin. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"You're my world." Rin whispered. "Come on, you should be getting to bed. I've got work in the morning and you have work in the afternoon."

"Help me up?"

"No, pick yourself up."

Haru gave Rin a bitch face, causing the other to laugh before he stood up and held out a hand for Haru to take. Haru grabbed his hand and slowly stood up and walked back to the bed with Rin's help. Haru turned the light off before he laid back down with Rin lying behind him, his chest pressed against his back. Rin wrapped an arm around Haru and rubbed his belly. Haru sighed in content as he let himself relax in his boyfriend's arms. It's been a while since they did this, even though it's been a week.

This past week has been a cold, unbearable hell. Rin was purposely avoiding him and Haru tried like hell to talk to him but Rin was like a ghost. He was here but at the same time, he wasn't here. Now it seems that they're in a much better place. This peace can only be temporary because Haru's time was coming up. As much as he wanted to stick around, Haru knew that it would not be possible. He was still scared that Rin will break when he passes away.

Rin is a fragile man and he was the love of his life. Haru knew that his death would destroy Rin but how was a question that he did not want to know the answer to. All he wished for was the Rin was in the babies' lives and that they had the best life possible. Haru looked out of the window and stared at the stars covering the night sky. He always thought of stars as the souls of the dearly departed lighting the sky for their loved ones. This thought comforted him when his grandmother died and when he miscarried Kiyoshi. Maybe it would help his babies when they figure out why their mother isn't around.

"Go to sleep, I got work in the mornin'." Rin sleepily murmured.

Haru chuckled but did not respond. He just made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. He knew that his future would be cut short but he was happy to live out the rest of his short life surrounded by his loved ones. He still didn't completely trust Rin but he hoped that Rin wouldn't break his promise. His eyes were growing heavy, a sign that he couldn't stay awake much longer. He yawned before he settled in his pillow and finally gave in to sleep's calming lullaby.

* * *

"Shiori, how did you know that I blamed myself?" Makoto asked as he tucked his little girl in.

It was nighttime in the house and, as usual, Makoto was putting Shiori to bed. She was laying in bed, holding her teddy bear with her dog at her side. Makoto hasn't forgotten what Shiori said to him earlier after he confronted her, mainly about a subject that's been haunting him for months; her kidnapping. It was no secret that he blamed himself for it. Hell, he fucked up so bad he couldn't help but blame himself. Shiori told him that she never blamed him after their little break down in front of the car and he's been meaning to ask her about it.

Shiori made herself comfortable before she looked into her mother's eyes. "I just had a hunch. That day on the beach when you asked me if I hated you was a big clue and you also looked pretty sad sometimes after I came home like you wanted to redeem yourself for something or trying to right a wrong."

"You still remember that. Do you really not blame me for it? I mean, Ken was barking and he scratched on my door and I didn't think anything of it." Memories of that night were resurfacing. He felt ashamed because he could have done something to stop it but he didn't. He just stayed in bed and let it happen like the irresponsible parent he was. "Do you still blame me?"

"No, I never blamed you for it and I won't start today. I'm happy that I'm alive and I'm happy that I'm not in...  _that place_ anymore." Shiori held her teddy bear closer as a quick flash of that basement and cage bars replaced her vision for a second. She can't even skirt around saying the word without having a little flashback. She shuddered a little before she looked around at her familiar, safe surroundings. "Most of all, I'm just happy that I'm home. I love you, Mama."

Makoto smiled. "I love you, too, Shi-chan. Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and being grounded doesn't excuse you from your academic responsibilities."

Shiori yawned and settled comfortably under her covers. "Good night, Mama."

"Good night, Shi-chan. I'll see you in the morning." Makoto whispered as he kissed Shiori's forehead. He stood up from her bed and turned her light off. He walked out of her room and softly closed the door. He leaned back against the door and sighed as he thought about what Shiori said.

After that conversation, he felt a little relieved. Shiori didn't blame him for it. At least he had some comfort in knowing that She had no bad feelings towards him, even after knowing what happened that night from his end. He still had feelings of guilt from that night. A pang of guilt rose up in his heart when he remembered that night. The dog barking, a terrified scream, then silence. He was close to going to sleep and he didn't register what was happening but he still heard it and he didn't do anything about it.

"Makoto, are you okay?" Sousuke asked. He was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner while Makoto got Shiori into bed. He just happened to finish up and come upstairs to see Makoto crying. Makoto nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Those tear tracks tell a very different story." Sousuke pointed out as he wiped Makoto's tears away. Makoto gasped as he finally felt the tears falling down his face. He hadn't realized that he was crying. Sousuke took his hand and laced their fingers together. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"Shiori figured out that I blame myself for her kidnapping and earlier when I was talking to her she told me that she never blamed me for it. I was just talking to her about it and she said that she was happy to be alive and home and I started thinking about that night." Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and walked with him to their bedroom. If he didn't say this then Makoto would continue to blame himself for the rest of his life and it would affect their future children. He sat Makoto on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him. Makoto needed to hear this right now.

"Makoto, you have to learn how to forgive yourself. I know it's not easy and you are entitled to whatever feelings of guilt you have, but, for our children, please learn to forgive yourself. I mean, Shiori doesn't blame you for what happened and, knowing her, she must have told you to stop blaming yourself."

Makoto humorlessly laughed through his tears. Sousuke didn't get it. He made a promise to do good by her and that night he didn't do what was right. He didn't get up and stop whomever took his baby and in the days leading up he saw strange things happening but didn't act. He failed his daughter and every time she has a nightmare or gets a flashback that triggers a panic attack, the guilt returns and he is reminded of his failure as a parent.

His aunt was right. He wasn't a good mother to Shiori and he won't be a good mother for the twins. What the hell made him think that he could do this when he had Shiori? He probably should have put her up for adoption when he had the chance. She would have been in much better hands than his. None of this would have happened if he'd given her away or if he had been thinking that night. Sousuke cupped Makoto's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about this time?"

"What my aunt said. I'm not a good mother. I let my baby get in harm's way and what if the same thing or, God forbid, something worse happens to one or both of the twins?! She was right, I should have given Shiori away, she would have been in better hands and had a better life."

"You don't mean that." Sousuke said in a shaky voice. "You are a damn good mother, Makoto."

"Would a damn good mother ignore obvious signs when his baby is in trouble, hmm? Would a damn good mother not call in something suspicious as hell when he sees it? Would a damn good mother stay in his parents' house for five years because he couldn't afford to buy a decent apartment? Would a damn good mother plan to never tell his baby about her father? Would a damn good mother deny his baby a precious relationship with her father? Would a damn good mother do any of hat?!" Makoto cried.

"You said it yourself that you aren't perfect and that you did your best. For the first five years of our child's life you did what you thought was best for her and raised her as best you could."

"But that night-"

"That night was a mistake. You have every right to feel guilty but you don't have to let it consume you! Shiori is home and she is safe. She loves you and she doesn't blame your for what happened. She is happy and she is healthy and looking forward to her little siblings. You have to forgive yourself."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Recognized that it happened and that there is nothing you can do about it now other than move on with your life and make the best of it. You can't spend the rest of your life feeling guilt and wondering every what if because it's not healthy for you and it isn't healthy for our children."

"And what about you? You talk about how much you regret leaving me back in high school."

"Because it's the only regret I have in this life and I'm still forgiving myself for it little by little by appreciating every day I have with you and our family. What happened is in the past and while we can't forget it completely, we can move on from it and learn from out mistakes. Do you think you can do that?"

Makoto sighed and thought about it. Souuske had a point, he couldn't live the rest of his life thinking about that night. He needed to move on with his life and the first step to doing that is forgiving himself. He had to do this for himself and his family. He looked at Sousuke and nodded with a small smile. "Yes. I can do that."

"Perfect. Now no more doubting yourself as a mother because you're a damn good one and every decision you ever made was for our daughter's sake."

"I know. Normally I never let my family's words get to me but I don't know what came over me this time!" Makoto sniffled.

"It's okay, baby." Sousuke sat up next to Makoto and hugged him. "Sometimes things just get to us and we can't help it." Sousuke kissed Makoto's temple. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. I don't know where I'd be without you, my dear husband." Makoto whispered as he leaned into Sousuke's side. Sousuke smiled and took Makoto's hand to kiss the wedding ring on his ring finger.

They've been married for two weeks and it still gives him butterflies whenever Makoto calls him husband. Nothing really felt like it changed after they got married, other than the feeling of officially being together forever with the love of his life. It was kind of sad that for years Makoto was the one that got away. Souuske thought he would never get him back after what he did but here they are; married with twins on the way. It still felt surreal to him. Makoto kissed him on the cheek before he stood up and walked over to the dresser and changed into an oversized shirt and some sweatpants before crawling into bed.

Sousuke stripped down to his underwear and joined him in bed. He cuddled into Makoto's side and placed on his outstretched belly. Makoto wrapped one arm around Sousuke in return and intertwined his free hand with Sousuke's. Makoto looked outside the window and stared at the night sky. There was something so calming about it. The dark sky and the stars comforted him during the toughest points in his life. It felt as though there was some other being watching over him, letting him know that things were going to work out for him.

The bedroom door opened and Shiori came shuffling in, still clutching onto her teddy bear with the dog following her as usual. Shiori walked over to Makoto's side of the bed and placed her teddy bear on the bed before she climbed up and in bed with her bear and dog. Shiori cuddled up next to her mother while Ken slept at the foot of the bed. Makoto didn't say antyhing as he just smiled and pulled up the covers on his daughter and wrapped an arm around her. Knowing Shiori, she must have been worried too worried about him to sleep in her room tonight.

Makoto knew that he had to learn to forgive himself. That was going to be hard for him to do, especially since he felt guilty for every nightmare and every panic attack but he will learn for his family. He couldn't spend the rest of his life feeling guilt because that's no way for him to live his life. He has a family to think of and he had to take care of them and do right by them and he couldn't do that being consumed by guilt. He yawned and settled into his pillow, a sign that he needed to go to sleep. He looked at his family and gave a tired smile.

"I love you both so much." Makoto whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's too early to start talking about this, especially since I'm not even halfway through Skyscraper, but when I'm done with this story, I'm going to keep the series alive by writing one-shots with these three families. The reason for this is because I'm thinking of one more major story. As far as the story goes, I know exactly what I wanna do and I'm in the process of writing out the chapter map but I would like to hear what you guys would think about one more story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you did and you want to be notified about when I actually upload the next chapter, subscribe to me or the story. If you want to show me some love, please leave some kudos (if you haven't already) or a comment. Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	19. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has a message for his babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably already noticed, this chapter is going to be very short. I tried to make it longer but nothing was working out in the way I hoped. The reason it took me so long in uploading this chapter is because I was trying to write this chapter and the other three at the same time. This happened because when I was trying to save the first draft of the last chapter, I kept getting errors and inadvertantly uploaded it four more times. Instead of deleting them, I decided to just write them and upload them in the best fashion I see fit. Enjoy the chapter!

The camera turned on and tried to focus in on Haru who was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a simple grey t-shirt. Haru was sitting on the veranda on a cool, warm afternoon rubbing his belly and waiting for a sign to begin. He was looking up at Rin who was messing with the focus on the camera and obviously having a hard time with it. Haru was completely silent whilst Rin cursed the camera and its confusing focus for a few minutes. In those minutes, he was tapping his fingers on his belly and listened to his boyfriend cursing until he had enough. He sighed and gave Rin a very blank stare.

"What are you even looking for?"

"The automatic focus," Rin's voice came form behind the camera. "I've been trying to look for the damn thing but I can't find it on this fucking camera."

"First of all, language. Second, the camera was already set to it, you just messed with it."

"Why didn't you tell me this already?!"

"I thought you knew!" Haru held his hands out. "Let me see it."

Rin took the camera off the tripod and gave hit to Haru and turned it towards Rin and played around for a minute before it automatically focused on Rin. The redhead frowned as he took the camera back from Haru and muttered something along the lines of "lucky little shit,". Haru let out a little laugh before he took a deep breath and looked at the camera. It looked as though he were imagining that someone was there to listen to what he has to say.

"Hello, kids. If you are watching this, it means that your father told you why I'm not around. I know you must be sad, angry, and maybe even blaming yourselves for my death but it's not your fault. I was warned that I was taking a big risk carrying this pregnancy to term and I still went through with it to give you three a chance to live." Haru explained. "The reason I went through it is because I got hit by a car which caused me to miscarry and it destroyed your father and I."

Haru looked up at Rin and saw the tears glistening in his eyes as he tried not to break down and cry. He was remembering the day they found out they lost Kiyoshi. The memories were resurfacing in Haru's mind. All he remembered of that day were bright lights then the devastating news that he lost the baby. They shut down after that and didn't speak to each other for a while. Luckily for them it didn't destroy their relationship but the loss still lingers around them one year later. Haru let out a choked sob as he rubbed his belly.

"I couldn't go through losing any more children and I didn't have the heart to put your father through that a second time so I went through with it, knowing my fate. You three must think I'm crazy for doing this and I don't blame you for thinking that but you have to understand that I did this for you. I wanted you to live and sacrificing myself was the only way I could do that."

Tears left Haru's eyes. He was imagining his children watching the video. Two little girls and one little boy sitting in front of the television completely silent as they listen to their mother's words. There will be tears in their eyes and a heavy pain in their hearts as they watch. He looked up at the camera lens, imagining three sets of eyes looking right back at him. He tried to smile through his tears but more left this eyes. He needed to end this thing on a nice note.

"I don't know anything about you three but I love you very much, even in death, and my only regret is not being able to be with three of the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful kids. Every butterfly that lands on you is a kiss from me and every starry night, I'll be a star lighting up the sky for you and fighting your bad dreams away. I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me for not being around." He smiled as he carefully stood up and walked back into the house.

Rin sat down in Haru's place and looked at the camera with a sad smile. "That was your mother, kids. I'm pretty sure I already told you three that I didn't blame you for your mother's death but I'm going to say it again. I don't blame you and I will never in my life blame you. Your mother knew what would happen and he made his decision and there was nothing I could do to change his mind. We love you very much so, please, don't blame yourselves." Rin sighed and looked back in the direction Haru left in then back to the camera. "I should follow your mother inside."

Rin turned the camera off and brought it inside before he followed Haru inside the house. He went to their bedroom and saw Haru sitting on the bed, cradling the fake baby doll in his arms and rocking back and forth like a real baby. Haru held that thing when he felt distressed or when he was thinking about the babies. Rin knelt in front of his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his body and laid his head on Haru's belly to listen to the babies' heartbeats.

Haru stopped rocking the baby doll and set it aside to wrap his arms around Rin as he played with his hair. Rin kissed Haru's belly then looked up at Haru. More tears fell from his eyes and there were more threatening to fall. Rin sat up on his knees and reached his hands up to wipe Haru's tears away. Haru's breath hitched as he let more tears leave his eyes. Rin sat next to him and held him close. That video must have taken an emotional toll on him.

"I imagined them." Haru sobbed. "I imagined the babies sitting in front of the TV watching the video and I... I..."

"Shhh... You don't need to explain yourself."

"I just want to spend the day in bed."

"Do you really want to spend your birthday like that?"

Today was Haru's 26th birthday, the last one he would get to celebrate while he was still alive. Haru didn't want to do anything for his birthday since he found it pointless. He was a dead man and there was no point in him celebrating it. He didn't even bother asking for presents because he wouldn't live long enough to enjoy them to the fullest. Rin tried to get him to do something, even holding a special birthday dinner, but Haru planned to treat today like any other normal day.

"It's my birthday and I can do whatever I want. Besides, I want to spend the day with you and only you."

"Then lay down and wait for me. I have a little surprise for you."

"Rin-"

"Shut up, we're doing this now lay down."

Haru laid on the bed and watched as Rin left the room. He looked at the window and took the babies' ultrasound photo out. He replaced the first one he had with the picture he got on Father's Day when he found out what they were. He took the picture from the window and stared at it. He imagined that perfect Sunday morning and he could really see it. Three little copies of himself and Rin running in here, jumping on the bed and waking them up. Three little remnants of himself swimming their little hearts out in the pool. Three little kids who would grow up without him.

He put his head in his hands as his body was wracked with sobs. He couldn't get that image out of his head. He hated this. He hated knowing that he was going to die because all he could think of were his children and Rin. All he could see were his children. He imagined their eyes and the very thought haunted him. He put the picture back and laid down on his side facing the wall. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his body shook. He didn't want to feel anything anymore.

"Haru? Why are you laying like that?" Rin asked as he came back. Haru looked over his shoulder and saw Rin at the door holding a slice of cake with a fork and candle while a painting was tucked under his arm. Haru sat up and wiped the tears away from the face.

"I just got a little tired. You got me a cake?"

Rin smiled a little as he walked into their room and sat down at the edge of their bed. He set the painting against the bedside table and held out the cake for Haru to blow out the candle. "Make a wish."

Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled. _I wish I could live long enough to see my babies..._ Haru thought before he opened his eyes and blew out the candle. Rin smiled and took the candle out of the cake and took a bit of cake with the fork then held it out for his boyfriend. Haru played along and opened his mouth so that Rin could feed him. Haru nearly moaned when he tasted the cake. It perfectly melted in his mouth and the frosting had a perfect consistency.

"Where'd you get this cake?" Haru asked as he opened his mouth again.

"The cafe you used to work in. They sold me the whole cake for the price of one slice. They said they miss you." Rin laughed.

"I should try to visit the cafe one day. Did you get me a present?"

"It's from Shiori. She said that everyone should get at least one thing for their birthday so she painted you something that you're gonna like." Rin put the cake down on the bedside table and grabbed the painting from the ground and showed it to Haru.

The background of the painting was the ocean. There was a dolphin and a shark touching noses with a pink heart in between them. Surrounding the shark and dolphin were two sharks and a dolphin who were all cuddled together and appeared to be sleeping. Haru smiled and took the painting from Rin. The first dolphin and shark were meant to be himself and Rin and the other sharks and dolphin were meant to be their children. Haru touched the three little fish and imagined their children, this time in a better light.

"I should go visit her. I haven't seen her in a while." Haru said, the smile on his face never wavering.

"I know. She said you promised to come see her and she's still waiting for you."

"Then I guess I've gotta see my goddaughter on my next day off. Remember when she was two years old and she had an obsession with sharks?"

Rin smiled. "I do. She always wanted me to hold her so that she could touch my teeth. Makoto was always scared that she'd cut herself when she was touching my teeth or that I'd accidentally bite her. I still remember when he tried to ban me form holding her." Rin laughed. "She did not like that at all."

"She screamed her until you held her. Makoto had no choice but to let you hold her. You can't blame him for thinking like that, though. He was worried about his baby girl's safety and learning this parenting thing as he went. When it's the three of us, I always think of us as a family."

"She's the closest thing we have to a daughter." Rin chuckled. "I think taking care of her helped us grow up."

"How do you mean?"

"Makoto had to rethink his entire future when he found out he was having her and plan out Shiori's with what he had but he needed help along the way. We all had to pitch in and help Makoto when he needed it. Whenever he had a date or when he was feeling overwhelmed we had to take care of her so he could have a break. We had to take care her like her mother would and I think it helped us grow up and prepare for our own flesh and blood. She's gonna be so devastated when you die." Rin frowned.

"I know." Haru sniffed. "It's gonna break her heart when she finds out. We were always so close with each other that her face seems lights up whenever she's around me. It feels like I'm leaving behind four children instead of three. I still remember the moment I held her. I never wanted to let her go."

"Me neither. She smelled like marshmallows when I held her." Rin fondly remembered.

"What an odd thing to say."

"It's true! That new baby smell reminded me of marshmallows! You can't deny that you didn't catch a whiff of it."

"The first time I held her, yea, but I won't admit it! Jeez. Come to bed with me. I wanna take a nap and the babies are moving around."

Rin placed his hand on Haru's belly and felt their babies moving around. Haru's heart melted when he saw Rin's eyes light up when he felt the movement under his hand. Rin seemed much more excited than he was. After talking things over, their relationship seemed to improve a hell of a lot. He knew that Rin wasn't looking forward to raising their kids alone but he's excited to be a father overall. Rin kissed Haru's outstretched belly then kissed Haru's lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I think I do. Now can we just cuddle and nap?"

Rin laughed a little as he took the painting and laid it up against a wall the joined Haru in bed. He wrapped his arms around Haru and whispered sweet nothings to him. Haru fell asleep in no time but Rin stayed up. He kept his hand on Haru's belly and thought about the inevitable future with his children. He couldn't wait to be a father but knowing that Haru wasn't going to be around made his excitement seem a little grim. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful for the chance but it felt wrong that Haru had to give his life for this to happen. He looked at Haru's sleeping face and smiled a little.

Haru didn't look too bothered right now. He was just enjoying the precious time he had left in this life and today was no exception to that. Haru wanted a day at home with his boyfriend and that's what he got. A nice day home and no work today to go along with it. Rin kissed Haru's forehead and snuggled close to his boyfriend. There was nothing he could do but cherish Haru and the days they have left together and live every day to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way the chapter ends! The way this chapter was written was kind of weird, I'll admit, but it has a purpose, I swear! If you liked it then show me love with some kudos (if you haven't left some already) and/or a comment! If you want to be notified about any and all future updates then subscribe to me, the story, or the series! I'm still not done with the last two chapters so only two of the four are getting uploaded at the moment. There's no sense in delaying two chapters that don't need any more editing. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	20. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends reunite, understandings are made, and new paths open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I already wrote for now. I'll upload the next two when I'm done with them.
> 
> Chapters 1-4: March  
> Chapters 5-9: April:  
> Chapters 10-14: May  
> Chapters 15-18: June  
> Chapters 19-22: July  
> Chapters 23-26: August  
> Chapters 27-30: September  
> Chapters 31-35: October  
> Chapters 36-39: November  
> Chapter 40: December

Darkness. Despair. Fear. Anguish. Anxiety. That's all she remembers from that time. She remembers the darkness from being locked in a closet. She remembers feeling despair every day she woke up in that hell. She felt fears in every loud noise that graced her ears and every sharp object and balled up fist that came in contact with her. She remembers the anguish she went through, screaming and begging for someone to save her only to have her pleas ignored. She remembers feeling anxiety over not knowing what she would go through the next day.  
  
She remembers all of it and the scars are still fresh in her mind. She tried to move on from it but there are times when the memories just resurface. Sometimes she's triggered by being stuck in a dark place or if someone says the word basement. Other times, it's in her dreams and she wakes up kicking and screaming with her father holding her tight. There are a few moments when the memories just pop up on their own for no reason. No matter what way you want to go about it, the memories are there and they won't go away.  
  
The memories are like mosquitoes. No matter how much she tried to keep herself from thinking about that time, the memories kept coming back full force. Even now all she can think of is the basement as she is curled up on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands as the memories resurfaces seemingly all at once. She can't move for her body feels heavy like there is a giant weight lying on top of her. There are tears falling from her eyes and her breathing is out of control. Her lungs feel like they are on fire and it feels like she can't breathe at all.  
  
A sharp knife going through her skin. Loud music and a dark closet. A bathtub full of water. A bowl filled with bugs and rotten food. Rope marks on her wrists from being tied up for so long. Growling stomach from not eating decent food in months. Flying punches and harsh words leaving fresh bruises on her face and mental scars in her brain. Cage bars to remind her that she is a caged bird. A lone window to signify freedom she would never have again. They're all coming back!  
  
A pair of hands pick her up off the ground and she cries harder. She's going to get hurt! She has to do something fast! She starts to kick and punch and scream at whoever is holding her. She won't let herself get hurt again! She is dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. It hurts for a moment but she regains her strength and hides where she thinks she cannot be seen. She rocks back and forth with the anxiety making her heart beat faster. She won't be safe for long, she knows this. It's only a matter of time before she's punished again.  
  
She doesn't want this. She just wants her mother here to hold her and keep her safe. She can't stand it here. She wants Mama and Papa to hold her and keep her safe. She wants to be safe from her memories, from the basement. She wants to go home, to where she knows she is safe. She wants to be safe. She wants to be safe. She wants to be safe. She wants to be safe. She wants to be safe. She wants to be safe. She wants-  
  
"Shiori, open your eyes. You're not in any danger." A soft voice cuts through her thoughts.  
  
Shiori opens her eyes and sees one of the assistants kneeling in front of her with a gentle smile on her face. She looks around her surroundings and sees that she's in the bathroom at school. She slowly stands up from her spot on the floor and steps out from the corner to see who she kicked. She raised a brow when no one was there. Did she imagine that someone was there or did they leave after she managed to hit them?

"I panicked and dropped you. I'm sorry about that." The assistant apologized as if she knew what was on her mind.

Shiori hiccupped and continued to shake. "Apology accepted. C-can I go home?"

"Your mother's waiting for you outside."

Shiori wiped her face and walked out of the bathroom with the assistant leading her outside. As she walked, she felt the burning stares of her classmates on her back. She heard them whispering about her about what a weird kid she was and staring at her as if she were some sort of monster. Shiori didn't pay any attention to them. They had no idea what goes on inside her head or what it's like to be in her mind every day. If they did, they'd go nuts within the first hour.

Shiori made it outside and saw her mother waiting for her and talking to her teacher while holding her school bag. Mama was no doubt asking about what happened and her teacher had no idea what triggered her panic attack. Shiori looked at a small group of mothers looking at her own and quietly chatting amongst themselves so that they could eavesdrop on their conversation. As much as Shiori wanted to grab some dirt and throw it at them, she couldn't because then she'd be grounded even longer and she was a couple weeks away from freedom.

"Has she ever randomly freaked out like that at home?" Her teacher asked in a concerned tone. They must have been talking about what happened. Her teacher looked very worried about her and so did her mother.

"No. Something usually triggers her but her father and I are careful not to say anything or do anything to trigger her at home. Do you know if anything triggered her?"

"I don't." The teacher frowned. "We weren't talking about basements and she wasn't locked in a dark closet so I have no idea how or why it happened. Didn't she used to go to therapy?"

"Yes and after this incident she has to go back now. She seemed fine without it for a while but that's not the case." Mama frowned. 

"Therapy and recovery are a process. You can't instantly get better after one session. It will take a while for your daughter, especially since she has only spoken about it with a professional once or twice. I doubt you need to hear this from me but as her mother, you need to get her the help she needs."

"I will. Thank you so much for being understanding. Not many teachers would have this patient with her or even understand what it's like for her."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm a teacher, I'm supposed to care about my students' wellbeing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to some other parents."

Mama nodded and her teacher walked away to talk to another group of parents who wanted to know what happened. Shiori walked up to her mother and hugged him as tight as she could. She was calming down but she was still shaken from earlier. Makoto hugged her back and held her for as long as she wanted. His baby needed hugs and he couldn't deny her that. One of the mothers who eavesdropped on his conversation started walking over to them but Makoto harshly glared at her.

He wasn't in the mood for any of it today. He didn't need to hear any of them talk shit about him or his daughter. On top of that he was feeling annoyed today and he would like it if someone didn't test his patience. The mother got scared and retreated back to her group and whispered about how scary he looked. Normally he would feel bad and apologize but today he couldn't find it in himself to properly give a fuck. As soon as Shiori let go of him, Makoto's face turned pleasant and he took her hand then walked away with her but not without another glare to the group of moms before they walked out of the gates.

Silence surrounded the two as they walked back to their home. Shiori was embarrassed about what happened and Makoto was trying to figure out what caused her to have a panic attack. All he knew about the situation was that she just abruptly got up and ran out of the classroom but nothing triggered her. Her teacher tried to call him to pick her up but the phones were down today so he had no choice but to leave her alone to try and calm herself down. He wanted to find out what triggered Shiori but he had no idea how to bring it up.

"I'm sorry for missing class because of my panic attack." Shiori suddenly spoke up. "I didn't think I was gonna be gone for that long."

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't think it would be that bad."

"I tried to control it this time. I really, really did."

"I know you tried, sweetheart, but you can't control these things. I'm gonna take you back to therapy and see what they can do for you. Papa and I stopped taking you and clearly you needed to keep seeing Shinohara-san." Makoto frowned. He was disappointed in himself for not taking her anymore. He thought that since she was happy and her teacher knew what her triggers were there wasn't a need anymore.

"Will anything happen?"

"She might talk to Dr. Nagata and tell her to put you on anxiety medication."

"What will those do?"

"They'll help with your anxiety and they'll stop you from getting symptoms of depression."

"So... they're happy pills?" Shiori asked innocently.

"Not exactly." Makoto explained with a light laugh. "They'll take a little while to work but on top of the medication you'll have to see Shinohara-san regularly. Shiori, can you tell me what caused your panic attack?"

"I don't know. We were in class and we were talking about our favorite animals and someone said that their favorite animal was a rat then I started remembering when I got bit by a rat in the... the..." Shiori suddenly stopped and stared at whatever was ahead of her with a blank stare and began to shake. She was shutting down, Makoto could see it in her face that she was shutting down.

"Breathe, Shi-chan. Just take deep slow breaths and remember the charm." Shiori nodded and started taking deep breaths as she placed the palm of her hand on her cheek. She started to feel better and her breathing got under control. Makoto smiled a little. "Better?"

"Yes. I tried to use the charm but I couldn't think straight. I panicked and ran to the bathroom."

"I understand and I'm not angry. I'm just worried about you. Let's go home, Papa's waiting for us." Makoto smiled and continued walking home with his daughter.

The pair walked until they got to their home and Makoto was worried about his daughter the entire time. This was the first time she's had a panic attack at school and it was a bad one. It's not like she could control when and where her panic attacks happen. Anxiety is a hard thing to maintain and having control over it is bullshit. Anxiety creeps up on you and attacks you when you least expect it, much like now.

Shiori couldn't help it when the memories start getting to her. Makoto had no control over when her panic attacks started or where they happened. All he had to do was make sure he didn't trigger her by accident and calm her down when it happened. It was all he could do. He has no control over what goes through her head. He looked down at his gloomy little girl. It was going to take her a while to come to terms with everything that has happened to her. Even thought it feels like she's been home for years, she only returned six months ago.

They finally arrived home and Makoto unlocked the door to their home. Like usual, the dog came running to the dog and attacked Shiori by tackling her and licking her face. Shiori giggled and tried not to fall over from Ken's affections. Makoto laughed a little and went to take his shoes off when he noticed two other pairs that didn't belong to anyone in the house. Makoto tilted his head in confusion as he took his own off. Sousuke didn't say he was going to have anyone over today and they weren't expecting company today.

Speaking of, Sousuke came out to greet them but he looked like he was pissed. Makoto walked up to him and frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

"We have a pest problem." Sousuke whispered in a hushed tone.

"A pest problem? Why do you have people over if we have a pest problem?" Makoto whispered back.

"I mean the guests are the pest problem."

"Who's visiting?" Makoto whispered as he looked into the living room to see who was visiting them. His jaw dropped when he saw who was sitting in their living room.

Momo was looking very nervous and Nitori looked worried for him. Makoto hasn't seen them since the trial and he was surprised he was seeing them now. Considering what happened to his brother, one would think Momo would go to great lengths to avoid him and his family at all costs. Makoto looked back at his husband who just stood there, seething in anger. A sigh left the brunette's lips as he walked further into the living room and made his presence known.

Momo stood up fast and tried not to seem so nervous. "H-hello, Makoto. It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"It has. How have you been?"

"Oh, uh, fine just uh... getting by, working, you know."

"Why are you even here?" Sousuke cut in. "You came here unannounced and didn't say a damn thing about why you came." They just showed up on his doorstep and didn't say a word about why they came over or how they even managed to find the place. Momo froze for a second before Nitori took his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. Momo took a deep breath.

"I wanted to-"

"Papa? What's going on?"

Everyone turned around to see Shiori watching them with her big green eyes filled with curiosity and her dog standing next to her like usual. She heard a little arguing going on and she was curious to see what it was about. Sousuke faked the best smile he could, despite his true feelings. "Papa has a couple of old friends over. How about you go to the kitchen and get a snack? The grownups are gonna have a talk, okay?"

"Can I meet your friends?" Shiori asked with the biggest smile she could manage. "I haven't met any of your friends."

"Umm, are you sure you don't wanna eat a snack first?" Sousuke tried to change the subject. He had no idea how she would react to Momo and he was trying to get her to go to the kitchen.

"Didn't you say it was rude not to meet guests?" Shiori put his hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She truly was her father's daughter. Sousuke sighed. Out of all things for his daughter to inherit from him, she always had to look for the loopholes in everything.

"Fine but just know that acting like a smartass lawyer won't get you far in life." Sousuke mumbled as he took his daughter's hand and walked into the living room where everyone else was. He looked to Momo and Nitori then knelt next to his daughter. "This," Sousuke pointed to Nitori, "is Nitori Aiichiro and that," Sousuke pointed to Momo, "is Mikoshiba Momotaro. Uncle RinRin and I used to swim with them in high school and I haven't seen them in a while."

"It's nice to meet you." Shiori bowed then stared at Momo as if she was trying to remember something. She knew she'd seen him before but where escaped her. Momo started feeling uncomfortable under the child's gaze. It felt like she was analyzing him in very close detail.

"Shiori, don't stare. It's rude." Sousuke lightly scolded.

Shiori snapped out of her thoughts and coughed a little. "I'm sorry. Momotaro-san looks really familiar but I can't remember where I saw him before."

"He's Seijuurou's little brother." Makoto spoke up as his heart began to feel heavy.

He started remembering all the times they interacted when he thought that Seijuurou was going to be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Momo even went as far as to refer to her as his niece. After they broke up, he still came around for a while but then one day he just stopped coming. They didn't see each other again until the trial. Makoto had nothing he could say to him and neither did Momo, until now that is. Shiori looked the older man up and down. She saw the resemblance but Momo is scrawnier, almost like a twig.

"Really?"

"Yea. I remember when you were a baby and grabbing at everything your little hands could reach." Momo laughed. "I remember this one time you grabbed Senpai's hair and wouldn't let go until we waved your favorite toy in your face. Do you remember me?"

"No, but I remember your big brother." Shiori simply stated as she remembered the various looks of pity Seijuurou gave her and all the times she argued with Kisumi to let her go. Sometimes she still sees his eyes and hears faint remnants of his voice in her nightmares.

Momo frowned. "I figured you'd say that. I came here because there's been this feeling nagging me for a while now and I can't get rid of it. I felt that if I came here and saw you then it'd go away. I'm sorry for what my brother and his "friend" did to you and I know that no words or actions can erase what happened or heal any wounds so, please, accept my apology." Momo had tears in his eyes. He seemed like he put a lot of thought into this because it seemed so genuine.

"I can't."

"Shiori-" Makoto started.

"You didn't do anything to hurt me so there's nothing for you to be sorry for." Shiori walked up to him. "You're not him and if anyone should apologize to me, it's Kisumi and your brother but I have to wait for them to do it. So, please, don't try taking the blame for something you never did."

By now, the tears had left Momo's eyes. He's spent so many nights awake, thinking of all the time he's ever spent with her, even if it was short. Hearing that she'd been kidnapped broke his heart but the real devastation came when he found out his own brother was involved. The trial made him sick because of all the details and knowing that his brother had a hand in everything made it worse. Ever since Seijuurou's been away, all he could think about was the little girl that was his niece for a short moment and he still loved her like she was.

His reason for coming was because he needed some peace of mind and maybe reconnect with Sousuke despite all that's happened. He felt if he came here, he would have some peace of mind even if they slammed the door right in his face. Momo smiled through his tears and bent down to grab Shiori in a big hug. She was just as precious as he remembered, maybe even a little more than when she was a baby.

"You are just so precious! I'd take you home with me if I could."

"Don't even think about it, Mikoshiba." Sousuke glared at the younger man. "Adopt a kid if you want one so badly."

"Oh believe me, I will." Momo laughed.

"Papa, I'm hungry!" Shiori whined.

Sousuke eyes widened. "Really? You, my little booger, are a bottomless pit. Let's get you fed." Sousuke said as he left the living room.

"Hey, you have to feed me, too! I'm a guest!" Momo said after him as he scooped Shiori up off the ground and carried her to the kitchen, following Sousuke. Makoto laughed a little. Some things never change no matter what. He looked over at Nitori who was still here with him.

"Aren't you going to follow them?"

"In a minute. I came here with Momo because I needed to talk to you."

Makoto's eyes widened a little. "Why?"

"It's about Seijuurou." Makoto prepared to leave the room but Nitori blocked his way out. "Hear me out. Momo and I went to visit him last week and he asked for you; he wanted to know when you'd come to visit him and if you'd bring Shiori with you. He figured that since Sousuke visited Kisumi, you'd visit him, too. Are you going to go?"

"No. I can't visit him and I won't put Shiori through that at such a young age. I used to see him as Shiori's father, hoped he'd stay long enough to be her father, but for him to willingly go along with hurting my baby makes me angry. Even thinking about it is making me angry and it makes me want to fucking kill him for being a coward and letting Kisumi do whatever the fuck he wanted to my little girl. I can't face him. I could barely face him on the days I went to his trial and I can't face him now."

"Can you ever forgive him?"

"No. Forgiving someone in general is hard but when it comes to someone who harms your child, it's damn near impossible. I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he did, even if he never laid a finger on her."

"Not even if he was the one who brought Shiori to the hospital?"

Makoto's eyes widened. Seijuurou brought her to the hospital? He always assumed that Shiori had managed to escape and someone found her and brought her to safety then left after she was in the hospital's hands. He never that that Seijuurou would do that. "I never knew this."

"It was after Shiori testified when she had that panic attack and had to leave. They put him on the stand and he confessed that he took her to the hospital after she went unconscious. He left shortly after he knew she was in safe hands. Think you can forgive him now?"

"I... I still don't think I can fully forgive him. I'm thankful that my daughter is alive but that doesn't excuse the fact that he felt remorseful the entire time she was there and didn't do a damn thing so I can't forgive him or visit him without wanting to bash his fucking face in with a chair for all the shit he put me through."

Nitori sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "I clearly can't convince you to go in person so could you at least write him a letter? Other than Momo and I, he has no other contact with anyone on the outside and at least one letter from you to hold onto might make him feel better." Makoto still didn't look convinced as he shot Nitori his best bitch face. "You can bitch face me all you want but at least consider it. No one's telling you to write a letter a week or send him some nudes."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Makoto said in a defeated tone.

He just wanted to stop talking about his ex. The very small part of him that still loved Seijuurou like fucking crazy was screaming at him go run out the door right now and visit him. Makoto wanted to move on from him. He wanted to be rid of the stain that was their relationship and move forward in his life with Sousuke and their family. Speaking of, everyone else was in the kitchen and laughing about something. Makoto followed the noise and smiled at the scene in front of him.

Momo was making funny faces with Shiori and playing around with his food while Sousuke looked on with an annoyed face as Ken kept begging for table scraps. Shiori copied Momo which made the young man laugh and Sousuke face palmed with more annoyance. He clearly forgot what a pain in the ass Momo could be when he wanted to be. Makoto still found the scene cute, though. It reminded him of old times. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke from the side and looked down at his husband.

Sousuke took the day off because he was feeling overworked and he wanted a peaceful day but then Momo and Nitori came over. Poor baby. Makoto kissed his temple and placed Sousuke's hand on his belly when he felt the twins moving around. Sousuke turned his head and kissed the top of his belly then placed his other hand over Makoto's. They had to endure this for a couple hours then they'll be able to be alone.

* * *

 A Couple Hours Later

* * *

Sousuke sighed as he closed the door. Finally, they were gone. He was happy to really talk to them and catch up but he really wanted to spend this day with his family. Sousuke walked back to the living room where Makoto was resting on the couch. Shiori was upstairs in her room taking a nap with Ken because they got exhausted playing with Momo. Even a child and an energetic dog can't keep up with that man. In any case, Shiori was napping and Sousuke had some alone time with Makoto.

He walked to the couch where Makoto was and lifted his legs up so he could sit down then draped them across his lap. They were slightly swollen, especially around the ankles. Makoto smiled a little and wiggled his bare feet. Sousuke looked at him and saw a pleading look on his face. Makoto wanted a foot massage but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Sousuke playfully rolled his eyes and began to rub the foot that was closest to him.

"We need to take Shiori back to therapy." Makoto whispered.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"She had a panic attack at school and her teacher let her stay in the bathroom until she calmed down. She ended up staying there all day."

Sousuke frowned. "I thought we told them to call one of us if she didn't come back to class on her own."

"He tried but the phones were down so he couldn't call me and by the time they were back up it was near the end of the day." Makoto explained. "Anyways, we need to take her back to therapy. We only put her through therapy for two sessions. She needs to go more often."

"I thought she was doing well without it." Shiori seemed like she was getting along without therapy. He and Makoto were being careful not to trigger a panic attack and the nightmares were becoming less frequent. She wasn't tossing her dolls every which way when she played with them and she was the happy little girl he met in the park last year. "What triggered her?"

"A new one: rats. They were talking about their favorite animals ad someone said it was a rat and she remembered the rat that caused her Rat Bite Fever and remembered the basement and it triggered a panic attack. I just want her to be in a good place."

"She will be. We'll take her back to therapy and she'll be in a good place. What were you and Nitori talking about after I went to the kitchen with Momo and Shiori?" Sousuke asked. He found it a little odd that Nitori talked to him. He didn't find it weird, it just seemed odd to him because he never remembered them speaking much in high school.

"Seijuurou. He asked me to go visit him with Shiori." Makoto sadly remembered. He thought about the last time he saw his ex. It still crushed him to see him being taken away and he replayed it in his head often. A small part of him wanted to scream and cry at the sight of him being taken away. _Now I feel like one of those parents who chooses a toxic lover over their kids..._ Makoto thought in disgust.

Sousuke pressed his lips in a tight line for a minute. "Are you gonna do it?"

"It's like I told you when you went to go see Kisumi. I can't see him and not want to punch his lights out and Shiori's too young for me to put her through that. I did tell him that I would consider writing a letter. Would you mind if I wrote him a letter?"

"Not at all." Sousuke kissed Makoto's foot. Makoto blushed then moaned when Sousuke rubbed a little knot his had in his foot.

Sousuke laughed. "Feel good?"

"You know it. You're gonna have to do this for another four months because I can already tell that my feet are going to swell."

"I can't wait." Sousuke said in a flirty voice. "Foot rubs can lead to something else." Makoto tried to kick Sousuke but the other man caught his ankle in time. Makoto growled and crossed his arms as Sousuke laughed more.

"Cute, cheeky bastard. We have to tell everyone we're married tomorrow."

Tomorrow is when they planned to tell their friends and family that they eloped. They had a fun month of keeping it a secret but now they had to start talking. It's what they agreed to do on their wedding night and now that a month has passed, they had to come clean. Sousuke wasn't worried about it. Their friends were understanding and his mother was fine with whatever he wanted to do when he got married and she would be able to convince his father to come around. It was Makoto's parents that worried the hell out of him.

Makoto told him about the conversation Shiori had with his mother about eloping being selfish. It tore Makoto up to talk about it and he had to keep Makoto from crying. Makoto doubted he made the right decision, even after talking to Shiori about it and getting her say on the matter. Sousuke had to convince him that they did the right thing. They were young, in love with each other, and about to expand their little family. They had a good reason to get married. Heck, they should have been married already. At least that's how Sousuke rationalizes it.

Makoto considered waiting until their vow renewal for his parents to know about their marriage. After all, vow renewals are huge ass weddings and great second chances if everything didn't go so well the first time. For Sousuke, it was too long. He knew that they would somehow find out about it and be furious so it was better that they tell everyone. First, they'd go to Sousuke's parents and tell them. Then they'd have their friends gather here and tell them. Last, they'd go to Makoto's parents' house for dinner and tell them then.

"I know. We'll be fine no matter what happens. We'll still be married and we'll still have a future to look forward to. You, me, Shiori, Ken, and the twins. I can't stop saying it. Twins. I never thought I'd father twins."

Makoto smiled and rubbed his belly. "You sound really excited about 'em."

"How can I not be? We're gonna have two more babies to love and two more pairs of footsteps running around this house."

"You do know this means you really have to take a year off from work because I'm not handling them alone."

"I was already gonna take a year off. Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sousuke asked as he moved to Makoto's other foot.

"Of course I am. I'm scared of what my parents are gonna say and I can already tell that I'm gonna have a huge argument with Haru."

"You've had arguments before and you've made up."

"We have but when I got married, I always thought my best friend would be there by my side, watching me finally get my life together. He won't be there when we renew our vows and it's going to kill me to tell him that I got married without him." Makoto frowned.

"He'll understand why we did this. Besides, we should have already been married years ago. We know it and they know it, too."

"Yeah. Sousuke, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now what do you say we have some Mama and Papa time?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Makoto smiled as he sat up and captured Sousuke's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sousuke moaned as he kissed him back and placed his hands on his hips. Makoto deepened the kiss with his tongue, something Sousuke didn't object to. They fought for dominance for a minute before Sousuke easily won that battle. Sousuke broke the kiss and began kissing and sucking at Makoto's neck, specifically his most sensitive spot. Makoto moaned and moved his head to the side and tangled his hand in Sousuke's hair. It's been a month since they last had some time alone together and he wanted this to last as long as it could.

"I need you." Makoto whispered in his ear.

"You'll get me soon enough. Just let me enjoy this." Sousuke mumbled against his neck as he kept kissing his neck. Makoto closed his eyes and bit his lip. He was getting hard and he really needed Sousuke inside of him. He wanted-

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing?"

The married couple stopped what they were doing when they heard their daughter's voice. Sousuke peeled off of Makoto while the latter wiped Sousuke's spit off of his neck and fixed himself up to look presentable. It was good while it lasted, even though it felt like a second. Shiori looked at her parents with nothing but confusion in her eyes. She had no idea what they were doing but it seemed as though her father were winning. Sousuke cleared his throat and sheepishly smiled at his little girl.

"We were just uh, cuddling. I thought you were going to take a nap."

"I was but I couldn't sleep. Can you hold me until I fall asleep, Papa?" Shiori asked.

"Sure. Come here." Sousuke opened his arms. Shiori climbed into his lap and cuddled against his chest. Sousuke wrapped his arms around her and turned his head towards Makoto who had laid his head on his shoulder and turned the TV on then turned the volume down for Shiori. Sousuke did want to take time off to spend with his family and now he was doing just that. No matter what happened tomorrow, they were still going to be a family and he was still married to the love of his life.

* * *

Haru was bored. There was no other way to put it. He was bored as hell and there was nothing for him to do anymore. His boss forced him to go on maternity leave a month early because of his dizzy spells and the fact that he has to sit down every couple hours. Instead of making him come in and increasing the risk of something happening to him or the triplets, his boss made him start maternity leave early. At first, Haru thought it was a blessing because it means one more month of sitting on his ass but, as he has quickly learned, it's all bullshit.

He was bored. He learned some new recipes but they weren't challenging and they were a bit unhealthy for him at the moment. He tried cleaning up around the house but Rin cleaned it last night. He tried sitting outside and watching nature do its thing but he quickly got bored of it. He looked through a book of names for the triplets but it was tough deciding on names without Rin here. He tried learning how to knit but he quickly grew frustrated with the hobby. He is currently watching TV but now he's bored of it because everything is just running together.

He never expected maternity leave to be this boring. He was tempted to ask Rin to start paternity leave early but decided against it. They need whatever money they can get to pay for things for the triplets. He looked down at the coffee table and stared at the empty candle jar that Rin said he would recycle. It's just been here for months and they haven't done anything with it. They did live near the ocean so could put some seashells in it and have some nice decor. It was cleaned out and everything so all he needed was some sand and seashells.

Haru grabbed the clean candle jar from the table and turned the TV off. He left the living room and put on a pair of sandals before he left the house. He carefully waddled down the stairs leading to the beach, making sure that he doesn't take a fall. When he got to the beach, he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him when he smelt the familiar scent of the salty ocean and felt the nice, summer breeze blow past him. He really missed this. He waddled down to the ocean and took his sandals off when he got to the water. He sat them aside and got down on his knees to put some sand in the jar.

After he got enough sand, he moved towards the water to start collecting seashells for the jar. As he collected the seashells, he heard some distant laughter. He looked up and saw a family of five enjoying the cold seawater. The mother was walking one child towards the water while the other two were building a sand castle on their father. Haru imagined that was his family. He imagined that he was walking his youngest child to the water and retreating when the water got too close to his baby while his other two played around in the sand and dumped sand on Rin and called it a sand castle.

Haru mentally shook his head from the thoughts as he went back to gathering seashells. As much as he wishes and prays, that won't be him or his family. He can imagine it all he wants to but he won't be around to enjoy it. That was going to be Rin, their kids, and whomever Rin decides to be with after Haru passes on, if he decides to put himself back in the dating pool. When Haru collected enough to fill the jar and still close it, he stood up and wiped the sand off of himself. He looked back at the family who were now burying the father in the sand. They were so lucky to have each other.

Haru collected his sandals and waddled all the way back home, still being careful not to fall down the stairs leading to his home. When he made it home, he saw his mother ringing his door bell. He didn't know that she was visiting him today. He wiped more of the sand off of his body and put his sandals back on before he waddled to his mother.

"Hey, Mom." Haru greeted. His mother turned around and crossed her arms. She did not look too happy about being ignored.

"Where were you?"

"At the beach collecting seashells." Haru explained as he showed his mother the seashell jar. "What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were visiting."

"I was visiting Makoto's mother and I figured I'd drop by and pay my baby boy a visit because I remembered he was forced to maternity leave early."

Haru frowned. "I'm not a baby anymore. For heaven's sake, I'm having my own babies soon."

Haru's mother laughed and placed a finger on Haru's belly. "No matter how old you get or what you do in your life, including getting knocked up, you will always be my baby boy and you'll feel the same way about your little ones." Haru smiled and opened the door for his mother. They both took their shoes off and walked to the living room. Haru put the seashell jar on the table and sat own on the couch.

"Man, it feels good to be home!" Haru exhaled.

"Why were you out getting seashells?"

"I'm bored! There's nothing for me to do and Rin doesn't get home until dinner time so I have a bunch of time to kill and I have no idea how to spend it." Haru complained.

"Why don't you spend time with Makoto? He doesn't live too far from here."

"He worries too damn much, he'll think something's wrong with me." Haru chuckled. "Besides, my legs will swell up like sausages getting down the stairs and Sousuke would need to leave the car with Makoto to pick me up."

Haru's mother laughed. "You two were practically joined at the hip when you were younger. I don't think he'll mind you visiting every day considering... you know." Haru's mother frowned.

Ever since Haru told his parents that he was going to die soon, they've been having trouble with the fact that their son's time was coming. Even now it was hard for his mother to say the very words. Haru didn't blame them for acting the way they are. If it were one of his children in this situation, he wouldn't know how to act or think either. His mother looked like she was about to cry and Haru knew that she was thinking about it.

"Please don't cry." Haru sniffed. "You're gonna make me cry."

"I still can't believe I'm outliving you. I should be the one with one foot in the grave, not you." Mrs. Nanase began to cry. She still couldn't accept the fact that his time was coming up. How could she? Her baby boy was going to die soon and she couldn't believe it. Haru grabbed his mother's hand in held it as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have left together. I know that there isn't much of it but, please, let's enjoy it. Okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart. How would you feel if your father and I moved back in with you?"

"What?" Haru was surprised. "Are you sure? This place isn't big enough for so many people. We'd have to move out and-"

"I didn't mean it to be permanent." Mrs. Nanase interrupted. "I meant while you're still here with us."

"I'd have to talk to Rin first. I don't think he'll mind but I still want to talk to him about it."

"Of course, of course. Did you pick out a nanny or a housekeeper to take care of the babies?"

"No. They cost money and Rin's gonna have a hell of a time paying the hospital bill and my funeral costs. He'll figure out a way, I know he will." Rin promised him that he would do everything he could to keep the triplets and Haru wanted to trust him. Rin swore on his necklace so he had to keep his promise. Haru's mother still didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? If you can't look for a nanny then I can take the babies off his hands and raise them myself."

"You'll have to pry those babies from his cold, dead hands because Rin's gonna fight like hell to keep them. Look, let's just stop talking about this. I'm gonna leave this in Rin's hands because he's the one who has to raise them. I have a say in what goes on because I'm helping him figure things out but in the end, it's all in his hands and he's the one who has full custody of them."

Haru didn't want his family to be broken up after he died. He wanted his babies to be with their father and he wanted his babies to still have visits with their grandparents. He didn't want them to be separated from Rin and he was going to put it in his will that Rin was going to have full custody of the babies. He knew Rin well enough to know that he was going to make a way and figure things out. He was going to help Rin figure this stuff out because he still has a say in what goes but it was truly in Rin's hands.

"Do you really trust Rin to take care of them?"

Haru sighed. "I still have my doubts but I know Rin would never hurt our children. He promised me and he makes good on his promises."

"He probably said that so that you wouldn't stress the babies out. He can promise all he wants now but when you pass, he might break. You know him; he'll run off to Australia the moment your funeral is over."

"Where is all this coming from all of a sudden? It sounds like you don't trust him at all." Haru frowned.

"I'm thinking about my grandchildren and their well being, Haruka. I want to make sure they're being taken care of. Don't you want that?"

"You know I do but at the same time I trust Rin to do the right thing and you have to trust him, too. You're still their grandmother and Rin will still let you see them after I'm gone."

"I'm just worried about the future. You're not gonna be around much longer."

He rubbed his belly and thought about the near future. Three months. Three more months until the babies were born and until he was deceased. Haru was still scared but he was accepting his impending death. It hasn't been easy but he's embracing it with open arms and making peace with everyone and tying up loose ends while he could still tie up loose ends. He looked at his mother and took her hand and held it, a sign asking her to trust Rin and trust what happens his judgment. Mrs. Nanase smiled through her unshed tears and kissed his forehead. They were going to be okay. Everything was gonna work out just fine.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Mom. Just promise me you'll be around for my babies."

"I will. I just thought of something; if you're so bored then you can make videos for your kids."

Haru sighed and remembered the last video he made for the triplets. "I already did that and I got super emotional."

"That was just the first one. You should capture your personality and what you like to do so that your children know who you are instead of what they know from word of mouth. It'll alleviate boredom and you'll have someone to talk to."

Haru opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. That could work out well for him. It'll feel like a video diary with therapy mixed in with his camera acting as a therapist. The camera was resting in the other room and Rin converted the first video into a DVD for the kids after his birthday. He felt a kick and smiled as he rubbed the spot where the kick was. They were starting to get a little stronger. One of them was definitely going to be a kick boxer.

"I guess I could do that. I still have the camera. What do I do?"

"A video a day for the kids. You could spend it talking to them or showing them how to cook like their mother, you know, give them a piece of you to hold onto forever."

"I can definitely do that. What made you think of that anyways?"

"Your father was showing me vlogs on YouTube and I thought that you should do that for your children."

Haru started thinking about making daily vlogs for his children. He could speak his mind and lay it all out on the table for the kids. He could show them how to cook his favorite recipes. He could show them the best way to cook mackerel! After a little while, his mother left the house because his father called and needed help with something. He waddled into the other room and got the camera. Where would he start? After the birthday video he tried to make, this next one was going to be awkward.

Maybe he could start with a shitty pun. No, he hates those. He has to restrain himself from punching Rin when he makes those jokes. He could start with a simple hello like a normal person. Ugh, then it'll be a repeat of his first day of school. Maybe if he was in a pool he could-

“That’s it!”

He can’t go to a pool right now but he had a perfectly good bathtub that he could definitely soak in. Haru smiled as he carefully waddled up the stairs and went into his bedroom. He stripped himself naked then put on a pair of stretchy swim trunks. He would have liked to put on his jammers but they were too tight on him now and they wouldn’t fit around his thighs or his ass. Once he put on his swim trunks, he grabbed the camera and went to the bathroom to fill up the tub.

Haru turned on the faucet and waited for the tub to fill up. Once the tub was filled up, Haru turned off the faucet and carefully stepped in. Slowly, he sank down into the water and felt right at home when the water hit his skin. He relaxed back in the tub and felt at home. He was long overdue for a good soak in the tub. He reached down for his camera and turned it on. Haru turned the camera to face him and he took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"Hey. I'm Nanase Haruka, your mother. That first video was sad, I'll admit, but I needed to say that. Your grandmother told me I should make daily vlogs for you, that I should speak my mind or teach you stuff. I don't know what I should say. I mean, I'm in the bathtub because I thought it would be a good idea if my first one was in my natural habitat." Haru giggled as he moved his hand in the water and remembered the feeling of swimming. Moving against the water and being completely submerged in it. He missed that feeling.

"Swimming was the love of my life at one point and, even though I can't do it anymore, it still is. I always felt at peace when I was in the water. The way the water moves against me and the feeling of being completely submerged calms me. It almost feels like being wrapped in my own wet, watery blanket. You know, I met your father through our love of swimming. I remember getting out of the pool and seeing this starstruck kid with red eyes and short red hair looking at me and talking to me about how I was a good swimmer and the rest is history." 

"I wonder if one or all of you will inherit our love of swimming. I'll keep up with these videos. It won't just be me sitting half naked in a bathtub. I'll show you how to cook or teach you different swimming styles and entertain you with stories of my days in the pool. Maybe I can tell you about my day now. Your grandmother visited me today. I was out gathering seashells and she paid me a visit."

"We were talking and she started talking about taking the three of you off of Daddy's hands and raising you. I know she meant the best but I can't help but feel like she doesn't think your father can raise you. I believe in your father and if the situation were reversed he'd believe in me, too. I still have my doubts but I trust your father and I know that he'll do a great job with you. He's had enough experience with Shiori so he should know what he's doing."

"Haru! Where are you?!" A distant voice called. Rin was home early today.

"That would be Daddy. He usually gets home around dinner time so why he's home early is beyond me. I'm in the tub, Rin!" Haru called back. A set of footsteps made their way to the bathroom and the door opened. Rin was wearing his uniform and he was sporting a black eye. Haru frowned when he saw his boyfriend's black eye. He pointed the camera to Rin. "Did you get into a fight at work?"

"I had to arrest a woman who was shoplifting pens and she put up a fight. Bitch got me right in the eye." Rin growled and sat next to the tub. He placed his hand in the tub and rubbed Haru's belly. The triplets moved under his touch and Rin smiled when he felt the babies move. "If it weren't for these three, I'd take my gun and blow my damn brains out."

"Moving on from something morbid, you explained the black eye but not why you're home early."

"Lunch." Rin answered. "They gave me extra time because of the black eye and I thought my talented boyfriend would whip something up and we could eat together." Rin explained with a hopeful gleam in his good eye.

"The most I'm gonna whip up are some new recipes that I learned that are waiting for you in the fridge."

"Can you heat it up for me?" Rin asked with a puppy dog face. "I got injured today and you should treat the hero."

"Treat yourself. I'm soaking in the tub and this is my personal time. Put something in the oven and reheat it at 350."

"Haru!" Rin whined. "I'll do something nice for you later."

"Like?"

Rin smirked and took the camera from Haru then set it down on the floor. He leaned in and kissed Haru's shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses that started on his shoulder and ended on his lips. Haru smiled into the kiss and leaned in deeper. Rin chuckled and broke the kiss which left Haru feeling like he wanted more. Rin noticed the look in his eye and traced his finger around his belly. "I'll treat you to a nice, romantic evening at home. I'll buy some candles on the way home and buy a healthy dinner for you and the babies then we'll go upstairs and cuddle till we fall asleep. How does that sound?"

Haru nodded. "That sounds good. Give me time to turn the camera off and get out of the tub and dry off, okay?"

"Okay. Take your time." Rin kissed Haru's cheek before he stood up and grabbed the camera off the floor then gave it back to Haru. Rin walked out of the bathroom and Haru sighed in blissful content. God, he was lucky to have Rin in his last days. Haru turned back to the camera and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. Daddy likes to get lovey dovey with me sometimes and I just get lost in the moment. I need to go and get some food for your father but there's gonna be more videos where this came from. I'll do a video a day for you so that you can get to know me and maybe feel like I'm there with you." Haru sniffed. "I love you."

Haru turned off the camera and sighed. That was surprisingly easy. He thought he would break down like last time but he managed to keep his cool this time and speak his mind. Maybe it was because the video's purpose wasn't a heavy subject like the last one. Haru set the camera on the floor then got out of the tub and drained it. Haru grabbed a clean towel and dried himself off. He was annoyed about having his water time cut short but he would live. He could do it again tomorrow after Rin left and make another vlog for his kids.

Haru stopped for a moment and looked down at the camera. He had to make a video a day, give a piece of his soul for his children to have and hold throughout their lives. Haru imagined what they would look like. All he saw were three little carbon copies of himself who had no idea who he was outside the videos they were going to watch and the stories they heard from family and friends. Haru's arm began to shake and he grabbed it to steady it. Now's not the time to think about it. Haru picked the camera up then waddled to his room and left the camera on the bedside table to wait until tomorrow's video.

* * *

Night time was a beautiful time to be at the beach. It was the perfect time to have a romantic meeting on the beach. It was perfect to be alone and reflect on whatever troubles one has. The moonlight reflecting on the ocean and the crashing waves created the perfect mood for a proposal or a wedding party. It also created the perfect ambiance for a night time bonfire amongst friends or a nice camping trip. It was also the perfect time to confront someone and work out differences.

Rei stood in the sand, watching the waves crash. He planned to meet up here with Katsurou and come to an understanding about what happened on Father's Day. They got into it because Rei questioned whether or not he would be a good influence on Mizuki. Nagisa wanted them to get together and come to an understanding because both of them are acting like stray cats fighting over some food. With Nagisa giving birth in two months, they needed to come to an understanding and stop being at war with each other.

Rei looked up at the moonlight and thought about the future. He's going to be a father in two months. Even though this baby isn't biologically is, he's still taking responsibility for Mizuki. He's been prepared to do this ever since Nagisa told him that he was pregnant. He loves that baby with everything he has and he'll fight for this baby. He'll do anything and making up with Mizuki's father and getting along with him is something he can do. Rei picked up a seashell and put it in his pocket. He could give it to Nagisa later.

"Yo, Ryuugazaki! You said you wanted to talk!" Katsurou's voice came from behind him.

Rei turned around and faced him. He was wearing an outfit typical for someone going out to a club. "We need to come to an understanding for Nagisa and Mizuki." Katsurou walked up to him. "Both of us want to be there for them and we want what's best for Mizuki but we can't do that if we're trying to get under each other's skin. He's our son and we have to do right by him."

"Agreed. Where do we start?"

"We need to have some honesty for starters. Katsurou, I know you've been arrested; I looked up your records. I didn't call you out on it on Mother's Day because I didn't wanna cause drama but why'd you lie?"

Katsurou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was trying to make a good first impression with you. You seemed uptight and judgmental so I lied about it. I didn't even know how Nagisa was gonna react. My parents said I wouldn't make a good father with my troubling past and I wanted to prove them wrong. You gonna tell Nagisa?"

"It's your thing, not mine. You wanna do right by him and you're willing to change and teach Mizuki right from wrong. You're a good man and I'm not gonna judge you by what you did because you've changed from those mugshots and I don't think Nagisa will mind either. Use it to teach Mizuki a lesson while I show him what can happen if he wants to down a deviant path. I've got friends at the morgue who'll be more than happy to show him a dead body."

Katsurou laughed. "Of course. So why all the animosity? I sensed it on Mother's Day and again on Father's Day but I didn't call you out on it."

"Ever since Nagisa told me about this baby, I've seen him as mine. I was prepared to give him my name and I was prepared to adopt him. Knowing that you're here and in the picture just makes me go a little nuts and that's why I get so hostile."

"You'll still be Mizuki's father." Katsurou reassured. "He gets to go home with you when he's born. You get to see all his firsts. You get to impart wisdom on him more often than I can. You get to teach him things before I can. You have your shit together and I'm barely managing to scrape by meaning goodbye DJ gig, hello freelance accounting. If anyone has any right to be jealous or have some hostility, it's me."

Rei never saw it that way. He was so stuck in his own feelings he didn't see Katsurou's point of view. Katsurou didn't get to take Mizuki home, Rei did. Katsurou didn't have to get up on most nights to take care of the baby, Rei did. Rei had a family to go home to every night, Katsurou didn't. For the most part, Rei would witness all of Mizuki's firsts. He was as much part of Mizuki's life as was Katsurou, no matter what his role was. Rei sighed and realized that he's been acting like a jerk. He was angry for no reason and Katsurou, who had every reason to fight him for Nagisa and Mizuki, was being nice to him and giving him all the kindness he could.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I really do want to get to know you and be a friend because we're in this for the long haul."

"It's fine, it's fine. Hey, can I confess something while we're being honest with each other?"

"What is it?"

"I was in love with Nagisa."

Rei was stunned. Stunned wasn't even the word. He was shocked beyond words. It was awkward to hear that someone was in love with his husband and it made him feel a little jealous. "You were?"

"Yes. I'd seen Nagisa in clubs before, alone. I always wanted to speak to him but he was always out by the time I could get out of the booth. That night when we had sex, I finally saw my chance. We talked and talked then we started drinking. We got so trashed we ended up going back to my place and we fucked then the next morning, I woke up alone. I asked around at clubs, everywhere I could think of. I wanted to hold him and be with him so I kept looking.

"When I finally managed to get his number, I called him with the intent of asking him out but then he told me he was pregnant and I thought we could get married but then he told me that you got married a month before. I wanted to convince him to leave you but he speaks so highly of you and every time he looks at you, he has this sparkle in his eye and he's in love with you. I see the same thing when you look at him. That sparkle in your eye and the way you treat him. You're clearly meant for each other, despite your flaws."

After hearing the story, all Rei could think of was one thing, "Do you still love him?"

"I do but another part of loving someone is wanting them to be happy and despite every up and down in your relationship, you make him happy so I'm not gonna try anything. Just know the moment you fuck up beyond repair, I'm taking my chance. That's a promise."

"Noted. Friends?" Rei held out his hand for Katsurou to shake. Katsurou took his hand and shook it with a smile.

"Friends. Wanna go grab dinner? There's a nice diner in town."

"I can't. Nagisa quit his job at the coffee shop today and he's been missing me so I should go home to him."

"Of course, of course. I've gotta get going, too. I have a gig tonight. Another time when we're both free?"

"You know it." Rei smiled.

The two men parted ways and Rei felt better after talking to Katsurou. They managed to come to an understanding and, hopefully, things between them will be better. He wanted a lasting friendship that was more than coming together to be a father to raise this baby. Tonight was just the start to a great friendship, he could feel it. Nothing would be awkward anymore and there was no more hostility. Rei walked home to his apartment building and saw that the light in the living room was still on. He walked into the building and went to his apartment.

When he walked in, he locked the door and went to the living room to see Nagisa peacefully sleeping on the couch with an empty plate of food on the coffee table. Nagisa clearly wanted to wait up for him but he fell asleep. Rei smiled and kissed Nagisa's cheek then kissed his belly before he walked to the kitchen and saw a plate of food waiting for him. Nagisa made something for him that he needed to heat up. Rei put his food in the fridge so that he could eat it later. He wasn't too hungry because he was thinking of his conversation with Katsurou.

The big thing he couldn't get over was the fact that Katsurou was in love with Nagisa. He was happy that Katsurou was not going to try sabotaging their relationship but he now felt like he was being watched. Katsurou loved Nagisa enough to know that the moment he slips up and can't save their marriage, Katsurou's gonna swoop right in and sweep Nagisa off his feet. He had even more motivation to be a good husband to Nagisa other than the fact that he loved the short blond.

Speaking of, Nagisa stirred awake on the couch and got up with a loud yawn and a stretch. Rei smiled and leaned on the counter to look at his sleepy husband. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Nagisa stood up from the couch and waddled over to his husband. He grabbed Rei's hand and placed it on his belly. Mizuki was moving around again. Rei smiled as he felt the baby's movements under his hand. He got down on his knees and kissed Nagisa's belly. He felt the baby kick his nose and groaned as he rubbed his nose and stood up. Someone's grounded when he gets out of there. Nagisa giggled and removed Rei's hands to kiss his nose.

"Welcome home."

"Yeah, welcome home indeed. How was your first day out of work?"

"Boring without you. Where were you?"

"I was talking with Katsurou and we got everything out of our system and came to an understanding. We're gonna become friends and we have a friendly dinner date at a diner the next time we're both free."

Nagisa smiled and hugged Rei and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy, Rei-chan!"

"Same here. I found something at the beach for you." Rei smiled as he reached into his pocket and took out the seashell. The seashell was as perfect as can be and it was white. Nagisa's eyes lit up when he saw it. "I know how much you like looking at American blogs and I figured you'd found a craft or some homemade decor that needed a seashell. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Rei-chan, I love it!" Nagisa took the seashell from his husband's hand and stared at it. "It's beautiful!"

"Just like you." Rei smiled. Nagisa blushed and tucked some of his blond hair behind his ear. Something was wrong with him and Rei could tell. He walked up to Nagisa and placed his hands on his hips. Nagisa sighed and looked away from Rei. "What's wrong?" Rei whispered into his ear.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm getting stretch marks. I'm too scared to go outside because my shirts don't fit me anymore and everyone will see how fat I've gotten." Nagisa frowned. "My feet are starting to swell and my chest is starting to feel fucking weird."

Rei snaked his hands under Nagisa's shirt to feel the stretch marks he was talking about. They felt bumpy under his hands, almost like he was touching something lumpy. Rei took notice to the shirt Nagisa was wearing and realized that it was an oversized sweatshirt. It was hanging off Nagisa's shoulder and went down to his upper thigh. Of course, it was a little bunched up because of where his hands were. He trailed his hands up further to feel Nagisa's chest. They felt like they got a little bigger. He gave a light squeeze which made Nagisa bite his lip with a blush.

"Rei-chan is so perverted grabbing my breasts like that! I think I'm gonna cum!" Nagisa faked a moan like he was in a hentai. Rei blushed furiously and stepped back which caused Nagisa to burst out laughing at his husband's reaction. Rei frowned and looked away from him as he crossed his arms. "Don't be like that! I was joking! Do you still love me, Rei-chan?"

Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa and held him as close as he could without hurting the baby. He leaned down and buried his nose in Nagisa's hair and took a deep sniff. "You know I do, you goof. There's a person growing inside of you, of course you're gonna get big. Plus, I think your chest is swelling so that Mizuki can have food."

"I know." Nagisa smiled. "I read about it in my baby books and bugged Mako-chan about it. I still can't help feeling self-conscious about getting bigger."

"We should go shopping for maternity clothes. You're running out of things to wear. Pretty soon I might come home to you butt naked." Rei laughed.

"You'd like it if you came home at night and walked into our bedroom to see me with my ass up in the air and a nice, jeweled butt plug in my pretty little hole with lube running down my legs."

Rei bit his lip. God, that was fucking hot. Nagisa on their bed and fucking himself with the butt plug as a substitute for his cock while he weakly moans his name and begs to cum. Rei shivered at the thought. "Maybe another time. I don't wanna hurt the baby."

"So sweet and considerate." Nagisa smiled. "I'm still kind of tired so I'm gonna head to bed."

"Wait a minute, I'm coming with you."

"You're not gonna eat?" Nagisa tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm not that hungry. I've been thinking about you all day and I wanna cuddle you." Rei smiled as he wrapped Nagisa's arm around his neck and lifted him up princess style. Nagisa blushed brightly and held onto Rei for dear life as he was carried to the bedroom. When they got to their room, Rei put him down on the bed so that he could change into his pajamas. After Rei changed, he crawled into bed with Nagisa and wrapped his arms around Nagisa from behind.

"I missed you today. Did you miss me?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course I did. I kept thinking about you."

"I wish you would stay home with me. It was lonely without you here."

"You know I'm gonna take some time off to be with you and help you with the baby."

"The baby." Nagisa smiled. "Can you believe we're gonna be parents in two months?" 

Two months. Two months until Mizuki was born. Two months until they were parents. Two months until late night feedings and diaper changes. Two more months until they were a family. Nights like these were going to be come increasingly rare. This apartment only held one bedroom so Mizuki's crib had to be set up in here. They'll have to move when Mizuki gets older or, at least, when they have another baby. Then again, they weren't there yet to there was no cause for worry or concern. They'll cross that bridge when they get to it. For now, they have to wait until they're actually parents to make such decisions.

Rei was excited and scared. He was excited about being a father but he was scared to know how the baby was going to see him. Most children do not take kindly to their stepparents and Rei was worried about being seen as a valid father in Mizuki's eyes. Nagisa assured him many times that he would be a great father and so did their friends but he still worried. He even doubted himself as a father. He wasn't good with kids and he would be that one parent who the kids never listen to.

"Rei-chan, you're thinking too much. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what you said and knowing that we're gonna be parents in two months. It feels like time didn't even pass. Are you scared?"

"Terrified." Nagisa admitted. "I'm excited about having a baby but I'm just so scared that I'm gonna fuck this kid up."

"You won't. You're great with kids, the way you interact with Shiori is more than enough proof. I see you being the fun parent who sneaks extra desert and spoils their kid rotten."

"What about you? Are you scared?"

"Not scared, just worried about being a stepfather. Kids generally don't take to their stepparents and when Mizuki learns why he has two different fathers, he might not respect me."

"That's not true!" Nagisa frowned as he broke away from Rei's hold and sat up to face him. "He will respect you and he will love you as much as his biological father. You're gonna be in his life from start to finish and there's nothing that will change that. I love you and so will Mizuki. Two fathers means twice the love and twice the shitty dad jokes. I can't wait to see how you'll interact with him." Nagisa smiled, despite feelings of guilt resonating within him again.

Nagisa was feeling dread mixed in with guilt. He felt guilty for having Rei go through this. Rei was stuck raising a child that isn't his own. Rei assured him many times that he didn't mind it at all and that he was happy but Nagisa still felt guilty. He cheated on Rei and how Rei forgave him for cheating on him was still beyond him. He should have just left Rei and taken the baby with no explanation. That way, Rei wouldn't have been trapped or forced to take care of another man's child. While it was admirable, Nagisa still felt like he forced Rei into this.

"Do you think we should move?" Rei suddenly asked.

"When did you start thinking about moving?"

"I just started thinking about it. This apartment is kind of small for us and if we're planning on having more, we'll have to move to an actual house." Rei explained. "We don't have to move right now but it's just something to think about."

"Then let's talk about it another time. I'm not ready to let go of this apartment just yet and, right now, it's perfect for us. You still need to baby proof the apartment."

"I'll do that when Mizuki gets around to crawling. Now get back in my arms. I wanna hold you." Nagisa grinned and settled back down in his husband's arms. Rei held him and pressed close against his back and curling up behind his smaller husband. The air around them became comfortably silent as they laid there, holding each other.

Both of them were excited about being parents but they were also nervous. The future was very uncertain and only time would tell whether or not they were good parents to him. Nagisa was confident that they would be great parents but he could not help but be nervous about being someone's mother. It was a huge responsibility and something he cannot take lightly. Parenthood was its own fight in and of itself. One either succeeds or fails and there are some days where questionable decisions are made. They weren't worried, though. They have each other and they always will no matter what.

Nagisa placed his hand over where Rei's was on his belly and smiled. Despite his true feelings, he was glad to have Rei here by his side. This wasn't the way he imagined his life would turn out but this is his life at the moment. He could tell Rei felt the same way without asking him. They were crazy about each other and nothing was going to tear them apart just yet. Nagisa linked his fingers with Rei's and smiled. Their love is true because even when they were ready to let go, they came back together stronger than ever. They were meant for each other for a long time and that's how it's gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did then please show some love and leave me some kudos (if you haven't already) and a comment. If you want to be notified about future updates with the story please subscribe to me, the story, or the series if you haven't already! I love you all and I'm very thankful for you taking the time to read this story! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	21. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto finally tell their secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap Time! We have reached the halfway point of this story which means we are due for a recap of Skyscraper so far!
> 
> Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa are all pregnant within a month of each other and here is my best attempt at a recap for all three of their stories
> 
> MAKOTO  
> -Makoto's expanding his family  
> -He recently found out he was having twins  
> -Shiori is dealing with PTSD and anxiety and not having a good time  
> -Plus, she is getting bullied at school  
> -Sousuke got a job working with his father because he found corruption within the police force and was threatened with financially ruining his family beyond repair and rather than run the risk of ruining his family, he chose to leave the force  
> -He also got shoulder surgery after carrying Shiori and her friend, Yukiko, out of a fire  
> -Makoto and Sousuke went to his grandmother's house for her blessing to get married to which she said no  
> -Instead of waiting like she told them, they decided to cancel their wedding and elope  
> -Momo came to their house with Nitori to see the family then Nitori convinced Makoto to write Seijuurou a letter  
> -It's been a month since they've been married and they have yet to tell anyone about their recent marriage
> 
> HARU  
> -Haru is in his second pregnancy and hoping that things will be different this time around because the first one ended in a miscarriage after Haru was hit by a car  
> -Haru switches from working in a little cafe to to a high end seafood restaurant  
> -Haru later finds out he's pregnant with triplets but the happiness is short-lived when he finds out that he will die when they're born  
> -This creates a rift between him and Rin as seen on Father's Day when they have an argument that ends with Rin getting super drunk  
> -They eventually make up and agree to cherish Haru's last months together  
> -Haru makes a teary and heartfelt video for the triplets on his 26th birthday  
> -Haru's mother visits him and talks to him about moving back in with him and maybe raising the triplets as her own to which Haru reassures her that Rin will know what to do and will do right by the children  
> -He also decides to make vlogs for his kids
> 
> NAGISA  
> -Nagisa is pregnant with another man's baby after cheating on Rei  
> -Rei, obviously, stays with him and marries him a month later  
> -Rei's mother, who does not like Nagisa at all, accuses Nagisa of lying to Rei and tricking him into raising a child that isn't his after finding out they recently got married  
> -Nagisa's father doesn't like this at all and constantly tries to get Nagisa to put his baby up for adoption  
> -Nagisa's baby daddy gets into contact with him and Nagisa lets him in the baby's life  
> -Nagisa is feeling guilty about what he did to Rei  
> -Rei is having a tough time getting used to the baby's father, Katsurou, being in the picture  
> -After an argument on Father's Day, Rei and Katsurou talk out their differences at the beach  
> -Katsurou confesses that he was in love with Nagisa  
> -This prompts Rei to treat Nagisa better than he already has  
> -They come to an understanding that they'll get along for Mizuki
> 
> That's the best recap I could come up with. It's not perfect but it's something. With this shitty recap, enjoy the chapter!

On a warm Saturday morning, Sousuke was getting ready for a visit from his parents. Today was the day he and Makoto planned to confess their marriage to their friends and family. After a month of keeping it quiet and getting used to being married, they decided that now was the perfect time to come out about it. They had it all planned out, too. Sousuke's parents were coming over sometime this morning and spending a couple hours with the small family. They asked their friends to come to their house this afternoon so they could tell them about it with Gou there as moral support and to ease the tension. Then they were going to Makoto's parents' house for dinner and they were going to tell them after dinner.

Sousuke wasn't too nervous about telling his parents. His mother was carefree and didn't really care too much so she wouldn't mind that they eloped. His father, on the other hand, was a stickler for tradition. His father was the one who urged him to go to his grandmother's house and get her blessing in the first place. Their wedding was going to be seen as an elopement to the rest of the Yamazaki family anyway so they just decided to go the whole way and elope without letting their close friends and family know. His father is going to be pissed at him for eloping but his mother would calm him down and convince him not to be too angry at their decision.

Sousuke sighed as he shaved the morning stubble. Today was going to be crazy, mainly because they were finally coming out about being married. It felt like coming out of the closet all over again with all of the stress and hiding coming back full force. With just two words, everything could be lost and nothing will ever be the same again. Sousuke looked at the silver band calmly resting on his left ring finger and thought of everything it symbolized.

It symbolized two people who came together and chose to spend the rest of their lives with each other. It symbolized a union that should have happened years ago. It symbolized undying love with a promise of forever. It symbolized a binding contract that can only be broken by divorce or death. It symbolized a lifelong commitment not to be entered too lightly. It symbolized a sacred union. It symbolized their marriage and everything they went through to get to this point; all the heartache and the years they were away from each other which felt like an ice age.

No matter what happened today, they were still married. Their friends and family may feel betrayed by their decision but they will eventually come around. Sousuke kissed the ring then returned to shaving. As he shaved away the last of his morning scruff, Makoto came into the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans that were unbuttoned to accommodate his growing belly and his old yellow and orange shirt that stretched to hide it. He also wore his glasses and the necklace that Shiori made for him. Sousuke smiled at him then wiped away the untouched shaving cream on his face.

"I wish you didn't have to shave it; It looks so good on you." Makoto softly stated as he lightly touched Sousuke's face and felt the soft skin under his finger tips.

"I work in an office building. I have to look professional for potential investors and other important people. I get to keep what's on my chin, though." Sousuke chuckled. Makoto felt the hair on Sousuke's chin and shrugged.

"It's alright. Feeling nervous about today, big guy?"

"A little." Sousuke left the bathroom and walked to the dresser to get some fresh clothes. Makoto followed him and sat down on the bed. "Mom will be okay with it but Dad might throw a fit. I know them well enough. Are you nervous about telling your parents?" Sousuke asked as he put on a clean shirt.

"Of course, I am." Makoto frowned.

Makoto nearly stayed up last night thinking about today and dreading it. He was worried about how Sousuke's parents would react and how their friends would react but the reaction that scared him the most was his own parents. They made it abundantly clear to him and the twins that they did not like the idea of elopement and that they would be very disappointed if any of them did it. Makoto already felt like the disappointment in the family for getting pregnant so young and his parents most likely think it, too. They just won't say it to his face. When he tells them, they will truly let him know of his place as the disappointment.

He tried for so many years not to think about it too much and just do right by his baby girl so he would not think that way about himself. He hated feeling like the disappointment. He hated being the disappointment. Sousuke, who was fully dressed in a short sleeve button up and black jeans, sat next to Makoto and took his hand. Makoto looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love in those teal orbs he adored. He leaned into Sousuke's side and let out a heavy sigh. He was a nervous wreck and it wasn't even time to tell his parents yet.

"We'll be okay." Sousuke whispered into his hair as he rubbed Makoto's side. "We still have our own family. You, me, Shiori, Ken, Beanie, and Bunny."

Makoto snorted. "Beanie and Bunny? Are you talking about the twins?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with the nicknames I gave them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them, they're just really silly. It sounds like something Shiori or Nagisa would come up with just to have something to call them until they're born. When do you wanna tell Shiori she's naming the twins?"

"I'm naming the twins?!" An excited squeal startled the married couple.

Shiori ran to her parents and looked at them both with that sparkle in her eyes and big smile that seemed to brighten up the room. She was wearing a mint green shirt with a pair of jean overalls and a pair of white socks while her hair remained in its usual style of two pigtails on either side while the rest of her hair was left alone. Makoto and Sousuke looked at each other and smiled. They probably should have waited to tell Shiori but now is a good as time as any. Sousuke knelt down to her height and ruffled her hair.

"You get to name the twins whatever you want so start looking through baby name books and pick out two names for boys and two names for girls."

"What if Mama has a boy and a girl?"

"Then pick out your favorites from both categories. Any other questions?"

"Can I keep the names a secret?" Shiori asked.

"Of course. Until the twins are born, Mama and I are gonna call the twins Beanie and Bunny so that we have something to call them other than the twins."

"But I still know their names?"

"Yes. Let's go downstairs and wait for your grandparents to get here."

"Oh! Baa-chan and Jii-chan are here already, I let them in. Jii-chan's in the living room and Baa-chan said she'd cook breakfast."

Before either of them could say anything, Shiori left the room and went downstairs. Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other. They both knew that it was time for the show to get on the road. The sooner they got downstairs, the sooner they could get this thing over and done with the better. Sousuke stood up from the floor and helped Makoto off the bed. Sousuke was starting to get nervous and he was trying not to show it. Makoto took Sousuke's hands and placed them on his belly.

"We'll be okay. We'll still be a family no matter what."

Sousuke took a deep breath and nodded as Makoto then took his husband's hand and left the bedroom with him. They walked downstairs to the living room where Sousuke's father was playing a game of checkers with Shiori. Mr. Yamazaki had a smug grin on his face while Shiori was staring at her pieces on the board and trying to make a decision that would cost her the game. She was in full concentration mode meaning that she was determined to win. Sousuke smiled amusedly and sat down next to Shiori and took a peak at her side of the board.

Most of her pieces were captured on on her grandfather's side while she only had about five pieces left. She had a few spots where she could get a few of her grandfather's pieces and not lose any the next turn. Sousuke moved the checker piece and claimed at least six pieces for his daughter. Shiori smiled and hugged her father while Sousuke's father looked unimpressed at his move. "She needs to learn how to play through her losses, you know."

"I know but it's fun irking you like this. How are you liking checkers so far, Shi-chan?" Sousuke asked his daughter.

"Its fine but I'd rather play Mario Kart."

"You only say that because your best course is Electrodrome." Makoto chuckled. Her best course in the game was Electrodrome because she was able to predict the lightning strike and move out of the way before it hit.

"Haru-chan taught me how to predict the lightning." Shiori boasted. "I can't help it that I'm good at that course, especially when I'm playing as Rosalina."

"You like playing video games?" Mr. Yamazaki asked.

"Yup!" Shiori beamed. "I don't get to play them often because I don't have my own so I only play when I'm with Uncle RinRin and Haru-chan. I can teach you how to play sometime."

"I'll take a pass but I think someone can look forward to a shiny new Nintendo Switch and a few games under the Christmas tree this year." Shiori gasped in surprise then looked at her father who just shrugged.

"Sousuke? Could you help me?" Mrs. Yamazaki called from the kitchen.

Sousuke stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen to help his mother. Makoto took his spot and carefully sat down next to Shiori. He smiled when he felt the twins moving. Just four more months then he'll be holding his precious twins in his arms. Shiori placed her hands on her mother's belly and her face lit up when she felt her little siblings moving under her hands. Makoto giggled when he saw the face his daughter had.

"Did you feel them moving?"

"I did! I can't wait until Beanie and Bunny are here!"

"'Beanie and Bunny'? Did you come up with that, sweetheart?" Mr. Yamazaki chuckled.

"Believe it or not, your son came up with it just now. We're gonna let Shiori name the babies as soon as we know what they are."

"How cute! On the subject of sons, how are my grandsons doing?"

"The twins are just fine." Makoto laughed. "How are you so sure they're both boys?"

"Family genetics, Makoto. You can't get away from them."

"Babe, do you mind clearing the table?" Mrs. Yamazaki said as she entered the room with one tray full of food while Sousuke held another tray full of drinks for everyone including a fresh pot of coffee for himself and his parents. Mr. Yamazaki cleared the table of the abandoned checkers game to make way for breakfast.

After everyone was situated with their food and drink, they all ate their food. During the meal, everyone talked and caught up on current events in their lives and talked about the near future with the twins coming and whatnot. Makoto occasionally glanced over at Sousuke during the meal. He could tell that Sousuke was still a little nervous despite the calm mood he was trying to put up. This must be nerve wracking for him. Makoto sneakily placed his hand on Sousuke's leg and rubbed it in a silent way to tell him that he was okay and that everything would be okay.

Sousuke's mother was talking about a big wedding for the two of them complete with a bunch of even more complicated crap than what Makoto originally wanted. They weren't ready for a big wedding yet and if they hadn't eloped, the guest list would have been trimmed down a hell of a lot with just close friends and family in attendance. As far as Sousuke's parents currently knew, they were waiting a year or two to get married. They had to know know before they started making plans for a vow renewal that wasn't going to happen for another two or three years.

"You should do a wedding at the aquarium. You'll get nice lighting for your wedding photos and you might get some fish swimming around in the background of your pictures." Sousuke's mother gushed. "I've seen some shots of aquarium weddings in wedding magazines and-"

"Mom, we have something to tell you." Sousuke interrupted his mother. His parents were confused by their son's sudden interruption.

'What is it, Sousuke?"

Sousuke's heart was beating fast. Now was the moment to come clean to his parents about eloping. He looked at Makoto who just smiled at him and nodded in encouragement. Sousuke felt relaxed. He could do this. He could definitely tell his parents. He straightened up and gave his parents the proudest smile. "Makoto and I are already married. We eloped last month, June 9th."

Silence reigned over the room. The older couple were completely stunned beyond words at their son's announcement. Sousuke was married and had been married for the past month and they missed it. Sousuke was feeling very nervous about the fact that they weren't saying anything. He would welcome any reaction from them at this point, even an angry one. Sousuke's mother was the first one to get over her shock as she cleared her throat and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Where did you elope?" That was all she could say. All she could ask was where it happened.

"At a fancy hotel outside of Iwatobi. They offer an elopement package and they give us a wedding album. Would you like to see it?"

"We would." Mrs. Yamazaki inhaled sharply. She was going to cry in a moment and Sousuke knew this. He stood up and grabbed their wedding album along with a box of tissues for his mother. He gave his mother the wedding album and set the box of tissues on the table.

Sousuke's parents looked through the wedding album and their faces were different from each other. Mrs. Yamazaki was crying either out of happiness for her son or sadness that she was not there to witness her son get married. Mr. Yamazaki seemed angry that Sousuke actually went ahead and did this. In his defense, he followed family tradition and for Sousuke to boldly ignore it in favor of doing his own thing infuriated him beyond words. When they were done looking through the pictures, Sousuke's mother gave the book back to them and grabbed a bunch of tissues.

"It looked so beautiful! I wish I could have been there!" Mrs. Yamazaki sobbed.

"You're not angry?" Makoto asked.

"Not at all! I'm happy for the two of you. The pictures are beautiful and Sousuke, you look just like your father when we got married. Doesn't this bring back any memories, honey?" Mrs. Yamazaki asked her husband who hadn't said a word this entire time. His lips were pulled down in a tight frown and his eyes went dark, a sure sign that he was pissed. Mr. Yamazaki stood up and walked out of the living room. Sousuke sighed and followed his father outside.

The father and son left the home and sat down on the doorstep. Mr. Yamazaki pulled out a pack on cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He opened the pack and took one out then offered one to Sousuke. Sousuke shook his head. "I don't smoke often."

"Who the hell are you trying to fool? You're my son and I know you; you need one."

Sousuke snorted and took a cigarette from the pack. His father lit the cigarette for him and Sousuke inhaled then exhaled with a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth. There was a lot on his mind right now with his father and telling everyone else about his marriage. His father was right about him needing this cigarette. The two sat on the doorstep, smoking and watching people and clouds pass by them. There was tension between them and Sousuke didn't know how to start the conversation.

He knew what his father's values were. His father wanted him to get his grandmother's blessing and get married with a huge ass wedding surrounded by as much family as he could invite. Clearly, Sousuke didn't do any of that. He eloped with his fiance and got married without letting anyone know that they had gotten married. This probably hurt the man deeply, especially seeing as how Sousuke is his only child. Sousuke sighed and let out another cloud of smoke.

"Are you mad?" Sousuke asked.

"I'm not happy with the way you did it. How could you do this, Sousuke?"

"I love Makoto and he loves me. We knew we were ready for it and we couldn't wait any longer. We did what we thought was right."

"You forsook tradition. I raised you better than this!"

"We were ready, we've been ready and now we've taken that step. We're in love and when you're in love you fight for it and do anything for it. I love him and I love this family. Besides, we should have been married a long time ago and you can't deny that."

"But you ignored the family tradition-"

"Forget about tradition for a moment!" Sousuke shouted. "I am married. I know that this isn't the way you wanted me to do it but that's how it is, Dad." Sousuke's father didn't say a word. He had nothing left to say to his son to argue on the matter. Sousuke took a deep drag from his cigarette and fought the oncoming tears. "You have been with me through the best and worst times of my life. I need you now and I don't want you to think ill of me or let this come between us."

"Sousuke, I am proud of you and I'm glad that I have a wonderful son-in-law. I just don't agree with the way it happened. Give me time."

"Okay, Dad." Sousuke breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was glad his father didn't think any different of him for eloping with Makoto.

"Am I the last person you told?"

"The first." Sousuke let out a shaky laugh. "We're telling our friends this afternoon."

"Ooh boy, Rin's gonna be happy." Mr. Yamazaki laughed sarcastically.

"We're cool now?"

"We've always been cool." Mr. Yamazaki wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him in for an awkward side hug. "I'm proud of the man you've become and I'm honored to call you my son. I don't say this often but I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad." Sousuke smiled as he put out his cigarette and stood up. "We should get back to everyone. Makoto's probably worried about us."

Mr. Yamazaki put out his own cigarette and stood up with his son. "I meant what I said, Sousuke. I'm happy for you but you've gotta give me a heads up. I'm an old man so you can't surprise me like that anymore. You might give your old man a heart attack."

Sousuke laughed and went back inside with his father. This could have gone a hell of a lot worse. When he rejoined his family, Makoto was drinking tea with his mother while Shiori was nowhere to be found. Makoto was telling his mother about their wedding and the planning they did for it which wasn't much considering it was an elopement package. Sousuke walked over to his husband and kissed his head. Makoto blushed a little and looked up at him.

"Hey. You guys patch things up?"

"Yea, we're good. What were you two talking about?" Sousuke asked.

"We were just talking about our first month as a married couple. You mother was about to give me some advice."

"The only advice I can give you is to remember your vows and don't abandon each other when times get tough. Marriages aren't perfect, people aren't perfect. Arguments happen and you wonder just why the hell you decided it would be a good idea to get married." Mrs. Yamazaki grabbed her husband's hand.

Mr. Yamazaki smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer. "You think about throwing in the towel but then, all of a sudden, something happens to remind you why you got married and why you love each other. Those moments seem like pure magic."

"Then years later when you're old and your birds have flown the nest, you both take a moment to go through old pictures and take a look back on the last couple decades and you look at each other and wonder how you did it and if there were things you could have done differently. You find yourself growing nostalgic but then you realize the joy of those years together."

"You find yourself wanting to do it all over again because you wouldn't have it any other way. You're still in the honeymoon phase so you won't experience any arguments for a while but just know that marriage is its own battlefield and anything can happen to tear it apart. It's up to you as a couple and as individuals not to let something tear you apart."

"We understand." Sousuke smiled. "We've had arguments before and we've made up."

"It's different when you're married." Mrs. Yamazaki piped up as she sipped some tea. "The blows are much more personal and you'll end up crying for a while after everything's been said and done. If you can't talk it out with each other then more often than not something greater than the both of you has to happen in order for you to come back to your senses."

At that moment, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house before Shiori appeared in the threshold of the living room with Ken following her like usual but this time the dog had a  limp. Shiori had a worried look on her face and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Ken was whimpering and trying not to stand on his bad leg. Makoto frowned and walked over to them and touched Ken's paw. This caused the dog to whimper louder and back away from Makoto. "What happened to his paw?"

"I dunno." Shiori sniffed. "We were playing outside then Ken started crying and he couldn't walk on his leg. I couldn't see what was wrong with him because it hurts him when I touch his paw."

"Where you anywhere near the tree?"

"Yes."

"Ken might have a splinter. Can you get me the first aid kit out of the bathroom?"

Shiori nodded and quickly ran to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom. Makoto moved Ken to the nearest couch and laid him down on his side. Makoto clearly saw Ken's paw and saw that his theory was right, Ken did have a splinter and it didn't look like a big one. Sousuke went over to them and started petting Ken while repeating comforts to him. Makoto smiled at Sousuke out of the corner of his eye and felt relieved that he was helping. Almost immediately, Shiori came running back to him with the first aid kit in hand and gave it to Makoto.

"Thank you. Shi-chan, I'm gonna need you to stay as calm as possible while I get this splinter out of Ken's paw. Can you do that for me?" Makoto asked in a very calm tone. Shiori nodded and stood off to the side to watch her mother get the splinter out of her dog's paw. She didn't want to disturb her mother because Ken was in a huge amount of pain.

Makoto cleaned the area around Ken's paw before he took out the tweezers and carefully removed the small splinter. Sousuke kept petting the dog and comforting him while Makoto took care of the dog. He never noticed how amazing Makoto looked when he was focused on something. Makoto looked at the small splinter that looked like nothing more than a tooth pick. A very sharp tooth pick. Makoto set it aside and cleaned the area again before he set Ken down on the floor.

Almost immediately, Ken was walking around on all four paws and walked over to his favorite human and ran in circles to show her that he was okay. Shiori smiled and sat down then pet her dog. Makoto smiled at the scene as he put everything back in the first aid kit. "Be careful with him for the next few days, Shiori. His paw still needs time to heal."

"Got it! Let's go upstairs, Ken!" Shiori beamed as she stood up. Ken happily barked and followed her upstairs to her room. Makoto visibly relaxed and finally let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. That was intense.

"You handled that well." Sousuke's father mused. Sousuke and Makoto jumped ten feet in the air. They forgot that Sousuke's parents were still here. They stared at each other for a moment and blushed lightly.

"What can we say? Our daughter needed us." Makoto sheepishly explained.

"There's gonna be more of those moments whether you're fighting or not. When those moment happen, you look at each other and realize how happy you are to have each other. Gosh, there are so many times I've had that moment with your father." Mrs. Yamazaki fondly remembered. "At least that's our experience. You have some friends who are married, right?"

"Yup. They've been married since February." Sousuke confirmed.

"Then you should ask them what their experience is so far. I'm sure they can give you a newer perspective on marriage and some newer advice. In the mean time, your father and I are going to go home and have some... fond memories." Mrs. Yamazaki seductively purred. Mr. Yamazaki blushed and stared at his wife. Sousuke fought the urge to throw up his breakfast at the thought of his parents fucking while Makoto nervously looked away from them.

"I love you both but I don't need to the image of you both having sex for the fourth time in my life."

"Fine." Mrs. Yamazaki stood up with her husband. "You've gotta pay to see the show anyways."

"I'll see you old lovebirds out." Sousuke laughed as he stood up. He walked his parents to the door and watched them leave.

That was easier than he thought it would be. He thought his father would yell a little before he inevitably stormed out. He was glad they were able to talk it out and come to some sort of understanding about the matter. They still have to tell their friends about their marriage. The only reaction he was scared of was Rin's. They're best friends and they don't keep secrets from each other, especially secrets of this caliber. Rin is going to be pissed at him when he tells him and even more so that he had Gou keep it a secret from him until they were ready to tell everyone.

Sousuke sighed and walked back into his home then returned to Makoto. He was cleaning up from earlier and it seemed that he was having a little trouble with his belly being in the way. Sousuke quietly laughed and took over for his pregnant husband. Makoto frowned a little but sat back on the couch without a word. There was no use arguing with Sousuke, especially in his current state. He curled up on the couch and thought about having to tell their friends about their marriage, mainly Haru.

Haru wasn't going to be happy when he found out they were married. They were best friends and when you get married, you have to have your best friend there when you get married. Haru can be understanding so maybe he won't mind but then again there are only so many things Haru can take before he gets mad. The fact that he's pregnant right now doesn't make things any better either. For Haru's sake, he'll have to break the news as gently as possible.

Sousuke finished cleaning the living room and stretched a little. "What do you want me to make for our friends?"

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his husband. "Haru texted me about that earlier. He said he'd bring over some stuff for us to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said he was bored yesterday and just cooked stuff and he wanted to get rid of it all today." Makoto explained. Sousuke smiled and sat down next to Makoto on the couch. He wrapped his arms around his husband and laid his head on his belly. He could rest up a bit before he had to entertain more people. Makoto smiled and started to run his fingers through Sousuke's hair. "Having fun?"

"I just wanna relax for a bit." At that moment, Sousuke felt a kick aimed at his head and groaned. Makoto stifled a laugh while Sousuke rubbed the spot where he got kicked by one, or both of, the twins. Sousuke glared at Makoto with a blush. "Oh ha ha. Laugh it up."

"I think that was their way of telling you not to do it again."

Sousuke frowned then sighed. "Fine, you two win. I won't do it again but you've got no control over what happens when you get out of Mama's belly."

"Actually, they do. Babies are the ultimate cockblockers. The only way we'd get any action is if the kids are out of the house or if they manage to sleep through the night." Sousuke's eyes widened and he quickly peppered kisses all over Makoto's belly which caused the latter to burst out laughing.

"Please, I love you both dearly and if you have any love for Papa you won't cockblock me every time I try to have some fun adult time with Mama. I'll give you all the toys and candy you want."

Makoto laughed louder. "I don't think they understand anything you're saying. They'll remember what your voice sounds like but not your bribe."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Tell me, how hard is it to take care of a baby?"

"Very hard. Especially when you're doing it on your own." Makoto sighed. "When I had Shiori, everything overwhelmed me. I was a single parent and I had no intention of getting you involved or even dating and finding a father for her. It's more than just changing diapers or waking up at an ungodly hour to feed this tiny thing you've created. It's comforting your baby when they have a nightmare, taking care of your baby when they're sick, giving your baby valuable life lessons. It's being involved and making sacrifices that haunt you for years. There's a payoff to it all, though."

"What is it?"

"Every milestone in their life and every victory they have." Makoto smiled. "Every time I ever see Shiori reach a milestone in her life, it reassures me that I did something right. I still don't know what it is but I did something right." Sousuke rubbed Makoto's belly and smiled when he thought of their expanding family.

"I love you so much, Makoto."

"I love you too, Sousuke. Thank you."

Sousuke quirked his brow in confusion. "For what?"

"For giving me my babies, having a family with me, fighting for me and being the love of my life." Makoto whispered as he took Sousuke's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I love you, Yamazaki Sousuke, and I'm happy that I'm your husband."

"So am I." Sousuke whispered back with a smile as he kissed Makoto. Makoto didn't hesitate to return the kiss as he smiled into it. He was happy that Sousuke was in his life. If someone told him years ago that he'd have Sousuke in his life again and that they'd be married, Makoto would call them crazy. He never thought that this would be his life, ever. He thought that he'd still be living at home with his daughter constantly wondering what could have been. The couple broke the kiss and stared at each other lovingly. Sousuke cupped his cheek and happily sighed. "How did I ever let go of an angel like you?"

Makoto blushed. "You always call me an angel."

"You are. You're my angel and I love you with all my heart."

*knock* *knock*

"There's our friends." Makoto smiled as he slowly stood up from the couch. Sousuke helped him up and walked with him to the door to greet their guests. Sousuke opened the door to see Rin and Haru holding various containers of food. Haru wasn't kidding when he said he made a bunch of food for them to eat. "Hello, Haru! How are you today?"

"The triplets keep kicking me around and pressing on my bladder. Are babies supposed to be this active in the womb right now or is it just me?" Haru said as he gave Sousuke the food he was holding and walked in.

"It's just a sign that they're alive in there. They'll move around more when you get closer to your due date. Let's go in the living room. I'm sure you need a rest." Makoto took Haru's hand and led him to the living room while Sousuke and Rin put all of the food in the kitchen. Makoto and Haru sat down on the couch and let out sighs of relief.

"So, how are you doing?" Haru asked.

"I'm doing just fine. Can't wait until the twins come. I'm learning what they are in a week." Makoto smiled. "Sousuke's father is confident that they're both boys."

"He really wants those grandsons." Haru chuckled. "Any name ideas yet?"

"We're letting Shiori name them as soon as we know what they are. I'm just gonna give her the book and tell her to pick out what she likes. Any progress on the name argument for the triplets?"

"All I know about the triplets' names is that one of the girls will be named after me."

"Really? Why?"

"Rin said that he wanted to honor my memory and name one of the girls after me. He said that the one that looks the most like me will be named Matsuoka Haruka." Haru bitterly smiled. He liked the idea of one of his daughters being named after him but he wished Rin would use another name. Besides, if they'd gotten married before now that would have been his name. Maybe. Makoto knew there was something bothering him about it.

"Not too keen on the idea?"

"Not really." Haru admitted. "It's sweet but it just might remind Rin that we didn't get married before I passed away. I don't think you know this but he proposed to me back in April." Haru frowned.

He still remembered that night, too. Rin recreated their first date and he proposed to him in the sport where they had their first kiss. Haru rejected his proposal because his time is quickly coming and as soon as they got married, Rin would be a widow with three babies to care for. Then again, Rin would still feel like a widow married or not. He felt bad because he wanted to marry Rin but it's easier to lose a boyfriend than it is to lose a husband. At least that's how he rationalized it.

"He did?"

"Yes. He recreated our first date, too."

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"He'll be a widow faster than I can say 'I do'. I can't put him through that pain, Makoto. I wouldn't be able to die a peaceful death. I know it broke his heart but now he's happy that I'm just here with him. Let's stop talking about this. I'm gonna make myself emotional again. How's my goddaughter?"

"She's fine but she has to start going back to therapy." Haru stared at him with a confused gaze. "She had a panic attack at school yesterday and her teacher had to let her stay in the bathroom the entire day because he couldn't get ahold of me. I'm surprised she didn't have a panic attack when she saw Momo yesterday."

"Momo? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Haru wondered.

"He's Seijuurou's little brother." Makoto reminded him. "He was on Samezuka's swim team during our last year in high school."

"Now I remember him! Why did you see him yesterday?"

"We didn't. He was already here by the time we came home. He came here to apologize for his brother then Shiori told him that he shouldn't apologize for his brother's actions. He stayed here for a couple hours, Shiori officially dubbed him Uncle Momo-chan, then he went home."

"You're hiding something. What happened?" Haru asked. He knew when Makoto was hiding things from him and there was something about that visit that he was hiding. Makoto frowned a little. He couldn't lie to Haru.

"Nitori was with him. He asked me to go visit Seijuurou in prison because he wanted to see me and Shiori. I said that I couldn't put Shiori through that and I still don't think I can see him face to face so I just said that I would write him a letter and that would be all he gets from me." He decided yesterday that he would just write the letter and be done with Seijuurou for the rest of his life. The small part of his heart that still had something for his old flame was screaming to go and see him.

"You want to go and see him with your own two eyes, don't you?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"That contemplative look in your eyes. You're thinking about him and somewhere deep down you want- no, need to go see him for some reason. There's some unresolved things about your relationship, things you've never even told me, and you need to talk to him about it to get some closure and figure out where your relationship went wrong."

"I know where everything went wrong." Makoto frowned. He remembered where everything went wrong. As much as he tried to block the memories of the downfall of their relationship, he still remembered where everything went wrong. He tried not to think about it too much and he wanted to keep it a secret he'd take to the grave but with Momo's visit yesterday and having to visit his ex, the memories resurfaced. "I know exactly where everything went wrong."

"What happened between you two?"

Makoto opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. _Nagisa must be here._ Makoto thought as he slowly stood up from the couch. He walked to the door and opened it to see Rei and Nagisa. Rei had his hand on Nagisa's outstretched belly and another one on his upper back. Nagisa had one hand on his belly and another one on the small of his back and he looked like he was very annoyed for some reason. They walked inside and Rei helped him take his shoes off.

"Rei-chan, you don't have to treat me like I'm glass. I can just toe my shoes off." Nagisa puffed out. He looked like he was annoyed with all the special treatment.

"But I like taking care of you." Rei frowned a little as he took his own shoes off. "I just want to make sure you and Mizuki are safe."

"And we are!" Nagisa cupped his hands on either side of Rei's face and squeezed him. "I like the attention but it gets to be too much sometimes and it gets overwhelming."

"I just wanna make sure you're okay." Rei pouted, despite his voice coming out a little muffled. Nagisa smiled and kissed Rei's nose.

"I am okay and you know I'll tell you when I'm not. You have to give me space sometimes, including now because I wanna catch up with Mako-chan. You catch up with the other guys and play nice or else you're gonna end up fucking your pillow tonight." Rei flushed in embarrassment as Nagisa let his face go and Makoto giggled.

"Rin and Sousuke are in the kitchen." He informed. Rei nodded and walked to the kitchen while Makoto looked his friend up and down. "You're looking good, Nagisa." Makoto beamed.

"So are you! How are your babies?"

"As healthy as they can be. How's your son?"

"Pressing against my bladder and kicking me every chance he gets. Is anyone else here?"

"Haru's in the living room and Rin's in the kitchen with Sousuke." Makoto took Nagisa's hand and led him to the living room. Haru was still in his same spot and he gave Makoto a look that told him that he wasn't getting off so easy because Nagisa was here. Makoto frowned. He really didn't want to discuss this. Hell, he never wanted to tell anyone the real reason why his relationship with Seijuurou took a nosedive. Nagisa picked up on everything and looked between his two friends.

"Were you arguing about something?"

"Makoto was just about to tell me why his relationship with Seijuurou ended."

Nagisa raised a brow and sat on the couch. "Didn't it end because Seijuurou couldn't handle taking care of a kid?"

"Towards the end but the real reason is more complicated than that. Get comfy because it'll take me a while to explain where everything went wrong and why." Makoto sighed in defeat as he sat on the couch with his friends.

Makoto began to tell them what happened, in full detail. It pained him to relive the memories. Though he has made his peace with what happened, talking about it still hurt him to a degree. Sometimes he thinks about where they would be now if that hadn't happened. Would they still be together with a family of their own? Would they still have broken up? Would he still have ended up with Sousuke? There was no time for him to think like that anymore. He has Sousuke now and they're expanding their family. He looked at Nagisa and Haru and saw the shock on their faces. Of course they would be stunned, it was a pretty shocking story.

"Wow..." Nagisa breathed. "Everything makes more sense now..."

"I can't believe you actually went through with that. Do you regret it at all?"

"I did at first. I was consumed with regret and I started working more and focusing as much energy as I could on Shiori to forget about it instead of talking to him about what I felt then, as you know, we started fighting and kept at it until we just blew up at each other and broke things off. In accepting the fact that Seijuurou was out of my life, I had to make my peace with the fact that it happened and live with it."

"Have you ever told Sou-chan about this?" Nagisa asked.

"No and I don't want either of you breathing a word about it to him. I love him and I trust him but I don't want him looking at me any different because of a decision I made. I moved on from it and I'm happy about where I ended up. I don't need him constantly over my shoulder about it or worrying that I thought about it when we learned I was pregnant this time."

"Sousuke's not like that and you know it." Haru frowned. "You're just too scared to tell him because you kept it a secret for so long. If you're truly going to be in it for the long haul then you should be able to share the ugliest parts of your life with him, even the ones that you wished never had happened in the first place."

"You should also bring this up with your ex face to face. You can't say that kind of thing in a letter and you'd be better off if you talked to him and ask the questions you never got to ask him." Nagisa spoke as he lightly traced his finger around his belly.

"I know. I'm gonna do it next week."

"How do you feel?" Nagisa asked.

"Scared. I've never told him how I really felt and whenever I tried to talk to him about it, he acted like nothing ever fucking happened. I'm scared he'll act like that again or just walk out on me."

"You've got him in a position where he can't easily walk out or brush you off." Haru assured. "You haven't seen each other in months and you probably won't visit him anymore after this so it's either you get everything out of the way now or start writing letters."

"Or wait 20 years." Nagisa added as a third option. As much as Makoto just wanted to wait for him to get out to confront him again, he knew he had to go through with this. If he didn't then he knew he would spend the next 20 years of his life with him in the back of his mind until the day came when they would see each other again passing each other on the street by chance as two completely different people. One with his life established, the other trying to find his footing again. He didn't think he could take waiting that long.

"I'd rather get everything out of the way and anything I didn't get to I can write down in a letter."

"What do you think his reaction will be to seeing you again?"

"Probably surprised." Makoto chuckled. "I don't think he expects me to come see him so soon. He'll probably ask me about my family and how Shiori's doing."

"Speaking of, are you going to bring Shi-chan with you?"

"No." Makoto answered immediately. "She's too young and I won't put her through that. She can see him when she's old enough to make her own decisions but for now, she's not going anywhere near that prison." He knew that Shiori would have the thought of confronting them later but there's no need to rush things now, especially after her last panic attack. He was too worried for her emotional wellbeing to bring her with him when he visits Seijuurou. She didn't have a bad reaction to him in court but he still wanted to be careful.

"How do you feel about telling Sousuke your secret?"

"Nervous. It was an ugly part of my life that I put behind me and sharing that with him makes me feel nervous. The only reason I'm telling him is because I don't want any baggage coming up in our marriage and I want us to be honest with each other."

If there was anything Makoto wanted in this marriage, it was complete honesty. He wanted Sousuke to be honest with him and he wanted to be honest with Sousuke. He's been lied and cheated in every serious relationship he has ever been in and he was tired of it. He wanted nothing but the truth in his marriage, even if he was going to get hurt. As much as it was going to hurt him to talk about this, he knew it was the first step to getting full honesty out of his marriage.

"You're gonna be okay. You're still gonna be you and Sousuke will understand." Haru reassured. Makoto smiled. Haru was right. Sousuke wouldn't judge him for it or make him feel horrible for his decision. He wasn't the type of guy. He was going to come out of this unscathed and he was going to be stronger for it.

"So, why are we here today? I don't think you called us here for that, especially if Gou-chan's gonna be present.." Nagisa wondered. To them, it kind of seemed very out of the blue when Makoto called them and said that he wanted to have a little get together at his house today.

"Sousuke and I have an announcement to make but we're gonna do it when everyone's present."

"Does it have something to do with your wedding?"

"In a sense." Makoto answered shyly. "Anyways, enough about me and my life, are there any interesting developments in your life?" He had to change the subject because they were just gonna press him about his announcement.

"My parents wanna move back in with me." Haru spoke up. He still had no idea where he stood on his parents moving back in. He liked the idea because he'd have someone to keep him company when Rin's not around but he wouldn't be able to have sex with Rin when he wanted to. Plus he'd have some interference when he makes vlogs. He still had to talk to Rin about letting his parents move in. He meant to last night but he fell asleep and he still hasn't brought it up with him.

"Why?" Makoto and Nagisa chorused.

"They wanna spend time with me before I pass. I'm pretty sure the move will extend until after the triplets are born and they'll help Rin out until the babies old enough to take care of themselves."

"How does Rin feel about your parents moving in?" Makoto asked.

"I haven't told him yet." Haru sighed as he rubbed his belly. "I wanted to last night but I fell asleep waiting up for him and I was hoping to tell him soon."

"How soon? Tonight or when he notices the extra toothbrushes?"

"Nothing's set in stone yet. I told my mother I'd talk to Rin about it and come to an agreement before anything else. I want them to move in but I have to establish boundaries and make sure that they're giving me enough space to be intimate with my boyfriend when I want. I just need to talk to Rin about it first."

"Need to talk to me about what?" Rin asked as he walked into the living room with Shiori and her dog at his side. Haru pressed his lips together in a line and thought about what he had to say. He felt like he should say something now but he couldn't, especially since Makoto had something to announce.

"It's something you and I need to talk about later. Wanna give me a hug, Shi-chan?" Haru asked his goddaughter. Shiori nodded and walked over to Haru then hugged him as tight as she could. She missed him since the last time he came around and she couldn't see him if she wanted to because she was still grounded. She still had a couple weeks until she wasn't grounded anymore and after that she could leave the house to do what she wanted.

"Did you like the painting I made for you, Haru-chan?" Shiori asked when she let go of him.

"Of course I did." Haru smiled sweetly as he pinched her cheek. "That was very sweet of you and I appreciate it. I'm gonna have it framed and I'm going to hang it up for the triplets."

"I'm glad you like it!" Shiori beamed. "Mama and Papa said that I was wasting my time but I'm happy that you liked it."

"Hey, where's my hug?" Nagisa whined. Shiori giggled and hugged Nagisa. Rin gave a little amused smile as he played with Ken then looked at Makoto.

"So what'd you call us all here for and what does my sister have to do with it? Your fiance said you two had an announcement to make and you were gonna wait for Gou to make it here before you said anything to us." Rin explained as he pet Ken. "I tried to ask him but he kicked me out of the kitchen for asking too many questions."

"I can't say much now because not everyone is here but there is something we have to tell you." He was trying hard not to say anything about being married, he really was, but part of him wanted to say the words so badly that he was coming close to just saying it.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Makoto felt like he'd dodged another bullet. He carefully stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw that Gou was standing there. They asked her to come help break the news because she gave moral support for couples who broke the news to their friends and family that they were married. They felt that it would be easier to break the news to their friends with Gou being here. She tried to smile at him and not seem nervous but she was failing. She was more worried about Makoto and Sousuke than she was for herself.

"Are you ready?"

"Hell no. I'm not ready but I can't keep this to myself forever." Makoto answered with a nervous smile. He was nervous about telling everyone about being married and he'd rather just not say anything at all but he couldn't keep this to himself forever. It would kill him from the inside out to keep such a secret. Gou took Makoto's face in her hands and they looked at each other deep in the eyes.

"You're going to be fine. No matter how everyone reacts, you and Sousuke are still a happily married couple."

"I know." Makoto said softly as he pulled away from his friend to let her in. Gou took her shoes off and followed Makoto to the living room where everyone was waiting. When they made it to the living room, Sousuke and Rei already had the food laid out and everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Shiori, who was sitting in Rin's lap, noticed Gou's appearance and ran to her to give her a hug. Gou returned the hug for a moment to look at Shiori.

"You got bigger on me!"

"I drink my milk every day like Mama tells me to!" Shiori proudly boasted.

Gou patted her head. "Keep it up and you may be as tall as me one day."

"With or without heels?" Rin smugly cut in as a joke. Gou looked up at her brother and puffed her cheeks out then glared at him. Rin had a playful smirk on his face as he held out his arms for his little sister to hug him. Gou rolled her eyes and stood up then hugged Rin.

"Good to see you, too, Onii-chan. Nice to see your sense of humor didn't die yet."

"You know I've gotta bust your chops every now and again." Rin laughed as he let go of her.

Everyone walked to the table and Gou laughed a little. "You're lucky you're my brother otherwise I'd kick your butt."

"How are you gonna get to my butt, short stack?" To that, Gou punched Rin's arm while the older laughed. Sousuke chuckled at the exchange and began to wonder if the twins would act that way. Of course they would, siblings do this to each other when they get older but it's usually all in good fun. Hopefully, his kids will get along, he'd hate to have to break up fights for the next eighteen years.

After a minute, everyone began to eat and engage in light conversation. Everyone was making jokes and talking about random things. During all the overlapping conversation, Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other. With each passing second they were trying to find the right opening to come clean about being married. Sousuke smiled at him and winked at him. Makoto chuckled a little and continued to wait for the moment to just say the words.

"How's the wedding business going for you, Gou?" Haru asked.

"Just perfect." Gou sighed in content. "I'm working with a couple planning to renew their vows. They'd been married for 20 years and their first wedding was done in a courthouse and they decided to go for the wedding of their dreams. It's so sweet and romantic!" Gou gushed.

"That is! I can't wait to renew my vows with you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed. Rei choked on his food for a minute then looked at Nagisa like he'd just grown two heads.

"Who said we were renewing our vows? I thought you were okay with our wedding the way it was."

"As much as I loved it, we completely shotgunned it and I always wanted our wedding to be big and a little more elegant than it was. Haven't you always wanted to do another wedding?"

"Not really." Rei admitted, "I don't really see the appeal of a second wedding. Wouldn't the novelty wear off because you know what to expect?"

"Well, yeah, but vow renewals are a second chance to do things the way you want them and we get to feel like newly weds again. It's a way of saying that you'll do it all over again and that you're still madly in love and I want to have that feeling with you again, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled sweetly. "Don't you wanna have that feeling with me?"

"I feel like that when I'm with you and I love every minute of it."

Nagisa grabbed Rei's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Rei's eyes widened for a bit before he returned the kiss. Makoto smiled at the couple. It seemed as though their relationship got a hell of a lot better. He still remember when Nagisa came to him after he found out he was pregnant and told him about the relationship issues he and Rei were having. It seemed as though Nagisa's pregnancy and their marriage was bringing them closer together.

Makoto looked at Sousuke and began to wonder what brought then closer together after five years. Was it the time they spent apart? Or was it the fact that they already had a child together? Whatever it was, it brought them back together and they're stronger than ever before. Sousuke caught his stare and smiled at him as he discreetly held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding ring. Makoto nodded. They were on the subject of weddings and now was the perfect time to bring it up.

"So the reason we gathered you all here this afternoon because Makoto and I have an announcement that involves our wedding." Sousuke started.

"As you guys know we cancelled our wedding because Sousuke's grandmother didn't give us her blessing to get married. If we moved forward with our wedding plans, our marriage would have been seen as a result of elopement. After we came home, we talked and we decided that we still wanted to get married."

"We felt very motivated to get married because Makoto's going to have the twins in about four months and we came up with a solution."

Makoto revealed the wedding album and there was a little bit of confusion. "We decided that since Sousuke's family was going to see our marriage as an elopement, we should just completely elope without letting anyone know until now. We've been married for a month and here," Makoto held up the wedding album over his shoulder, "are the pictures."

With the exception of the people in the room who already knew about this marriage, everyone was shocked beyond words. It was a lot to process and Makoto understood that. To them, this was sudden information that practically came out of nowhere. Makoto put the album on the table for them to look at and almost immediately, Haru snatched the wedding album off the table and looked through the pictures. Haru had a look of disbelief on his face as he looked at each picture. Makoto knew that this was going to be a big pill for Haru to swallow, especially since now he'll never get to watch his best friend get married.

Once Haru was finished looked through the wedding album, he put it back on the table and stood up before walking out of the room. Makoto felt his heart break a little. He wasn't prepared for Haru to react that way. He knew that Haru wasn't going to be happy but he wasn't expecting him to get mad enough to storm out. Makoto stood up and followed Haru to the kitchen. Haru was leaning against the counter and taking deep breaths as he rubbed his belly to keep himself calm.

Makoto had no idea what to say. What could he say about this? 'Sorry for not involving you when I eloped'? They talked about it when they were younger that when each of them got married, the other would be there as the best man. He felt bad for not telling Haru that he was married and he wanted to try to make amends because he didn't want Haru to be mad at him when he passed away. Makoto pulled out a chair and sat down then Haru did the same.

The two stared at each other before Makoto let out a shaky sigh. "Please say something."

"Something."

Makoto frowned. "Haru, you know that's not what I meant."

"I'm happy for you but you could have told me, Makoto. You had no reason not to. When did you do it?"

"Last month, the week before Father's Day." Makoto confessed. That day he had a very good opportunity to tell Haru that he was married and he kept it a secret. Haru sighed and clenched his teeth. Makoto could have told him that day when he asked about them getting married.

"You didn't tell me when I asked about your wedding. Why didn't you tell me? You know damn well that you can trust me with anything. I would have kept it a secret!" Haru fumed.

"I wasn't ready to tell you!" Makoto started to cry. "I feel bad for not telling you but you have to understand, we wanted to keep this to ourselves for a month and get used to it before we told anyone. You're still my best friend and I know we said we'd be there for each other when we got married. I should have told you and-"

"Makoto, stop!" Haru cut him off. "I'm very happy for you and I wish nothing but the best for you and your family."

"Then why did you leave like that?"

"I was mad because you didn't tell me when you had a good chance to. I was also thinking about how your family was going to react. You and I both know they won't react well to this."

Makoto swallowed the lump in his throat. Later tonight he was going to come clean to his parents about being married. He was scared of how they were going to react to the fact that their eldest son eloped. He knew that there was going to be yelling involved but he didn't know how bad it was going to be. He was scared of his parents' reaction even though he knew what was going to happen. Hearing the words out loud was very different from anticipating them. They were going to hurt like a knife going through skin. "I know and I'm scared."

"I'm scared for you. Your parents were there for you right alongside us when you were pregnant with Shiori and I'm scared that you're gonna lose that support because of this."

"Even if I lose them, I've got other people in my life to back me up."

"I know but you've always been close with your parents and I know that it's going to crush you to lose that."

"I've been prepared for that since I got married. I just need to hear it for myself." Makoto whispered. Haru sighed a little then leaned back in his chair.

"What about your children? What if your parents decide to disregard them because of this?"

Makoto opened his mouth but then closed it. He was so wrapped up in how his parents were gonna see him that he didn't even think about his own children. Shiori's always had such a close relationship with his parents and he was hoping that the twins would have that kind of close relationship, too. He didn't think his parents would willingly ostracize their grandchildren but he wouldn't put it past them to do it. He really hoped that it wouldn't come to that at all.

Then there's Ren and Ran. How were they going to react to finding out that their older brother eloped? Would they be happy that he got married or would they be disappointed like their parents? Considering the kind of relationship they have, Makoto was willing to bet they'd be happy but he still couldn't help but be scared that their parents would ban them from coming around. He hoped that it didn't come to that. He could live with his parents being mad with him to that point but he couldn't live with it if his parents took it out on his own children.

"I don't think they will but I'm going to be disappointed in them if they do that to their own grandchildren. If it comes to that, it'll kill Shiori because she has a close relationship to them and I don't want her to lose that because of me."

"She still has Sousuke's parents and they have five years worth of lost time to make up for. If she loses what she has with your parents, she has another set of grandparents ready to take their place."

Makoto laughed. "You're right. Thank you, Haru."

"I'm your best friend, it's my job. I'm not mad at you, I was just a little surprised that you'd keep this from me. I really am happy for you."

"Thanks again. We should get back to everyone because Rin might be mad at Sousuke."

Makoto and Haru left the kitchen and walked back to the living room where everyone was waiting and it seemed that there were no problems. Sousuke was talking about the wedding and how he felt now as a married man while he held Shiori. No matter how much he saw Sousuke interacting with Shiori, even if he's just holding her, he's still surprised how well Sousuke took to this life. He thought that at this point in his life, Sousuke wouldn't get serious about being in a relationship or even being a father but here he is, as dedicated as ever. Haru and Makoto sat down at the table with everyone else, listening to Sousuke talk about how much his life changed since he's been married.

"My life changed a lot because I was in a loveless relationship and the idea of kids scared me. Now I'm with the love of my life for the long haul," Sousuke locked eyes with Makoto from across the table,  "I have an amazing daughter," Sousuke kissed Shiori's head, "and I have a set of twins on the way and I can't wait to meet them."

"You really have changed." Rin smiled. "It sounds like parenthood is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"It is." Sousuke smiled. "I can't imagine a day without her." Shiori yawned and snuggled in her father's arms. "Are you sleepy?" Shiori sleepily nodded. "Wanna go upstairs and take a nap?" Shiori nodded again and held onto her father. Sousuke carefully stood up with Shiori in his arms and began to leave the living room before he looked at the dog. "Are you coming, Ken?" Ken hopped off of the couch and followed Sousuke out of the living room.

"So, Mako-chan, how do you like being married?" Nagisa asked.

"It doesn't feel like much has changed other than the fact that there's a ring on my finger." 

"Well, what did you expect marriage to be like?"

"I thought marriage would be this great big adventure where I grow old with my soulmate and inevitably die in his arms but things are basically the same as they were before we got married. What's marriage like for the two of you? You've been married longer."

Rei and Nagisa looked at each other then smiled before they looked back at Makoto. "In the five months we've been married, I can say that it's about compromise and communicating with one another to make sure things are okay. If you don't then you'll just keep fighting each other then your marriage won't be as happy as you wanted it to be and you'll find yourself regretting it. At least that's how I see it." Rei explained.

"For me, marriage involves a lot of give and take and both of you have to put in the effort to make your marriage work. It's also seeing each other through your lowest points and being there for each other and getting through tough times together. In short, marriage requires a lot and you have to be willing to put in a lot to make it work." Nagisa explained.

"They're right, Makoto-" Gou agreed with them, "-marriage takes a lot of work. As much as it is about love and two people coming together as one, it's also about compromise and putting in the effort to make the marriage work. I know I shouldn't say anything because I'm not married but I've seen couples break off their engagement because they weren't ready to make compromises. I hope you guys are ready to do that."

"We are." Makoto smiled as he rubbed his belly. "We put a lot of effort in our relationship when we were dating and we put the same energy into our family. I know marriage is a battlefield of it's own but I know we're prepared to face it head on."

"As long as you know what you're getting into. Are you sure you don't want me there when you tell your parents tonight?" Gou asked. Makoto told her many times how his parents would react to the news and she was very worried for him. Moreover, she was worried for his wellbeing and if it would get physical. She knew Sousuke could protect Makoto but she was still scared.

"I'm sure. Sousuke will be there and as long as Shiori's in the house, they won't do anything to me other than yell."

"What if it gets physical?"

"They will never do that to me." Makoto assured her. "No matter how mad they get, they won't hit their own child."

Gou sighed. "Fine. I'll trust you but promise me you'll text me and tell me how it went?"

"Text all of us!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'll text all of you and let you know how it all went." Makoto understood why his friends were nervous for him. Frankly, he was nervous about tonight too but he knew at the end of the day he'd still be married and he'd still have a family of his own. It was a matter of hours until he inevitably broke the news of his marriage. He really hoped that they would put their distaste aside and support him like they were supposed to. This news may be coming after the fact but he still needed their support.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

Later in the evening, Makoto, Sousuke, and Shiori were sitting at the dinner table in his parents' house. This is it. This is the point of no return. Makoto was beyond nervous. He knew how his parents felt about elopement and he knew they were going to be mad at him. Makoto shuddered to think of how mad they were going to be. His earlier talk with Haru made him remember that they could completely disregard their grandchildren and he was scared. He could take it if his parents were mad and didn't want a thing to do with him and Sousuke but he would take it personally if they did the same thing to Shiori and the twins.

He planned to mention his marriage after dinner after everyone is in high spirits. He wanted to have a few more good memories with his parents before everything went to shit with his news. The dinner felt like every other dinner when he still lived here. Some days he actually missed living here because of the close relationship he had with everyone. Makoto let out an inaudible sigh. He really didn't want this to change anything between himself and his parents but the more he thought about it, the more he was accepting the inevitability.

"Onii-chan, is something wrong? You seem a little distant tonight." Ran asked. Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and gave his little sister the best smile he could manage.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about the babies."

"Speaking of, when do you find out what they are?" Mrs. Tachibana asked.

"Next week."

"What do you think they are?" Ran asked excitedly.

"Sousuke's father seems to think they're both boys but I think I might end up having a boy and a girl. We'll be happy with what they are no matter what."

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"We're gonna let Shiori name them." Sousuke proudly smiled as he patted his daughter's head. She started looked at baby names with Rei earlier so she was already thinking before she knew exactly what the babies were.

"Why are you letting her name the twins?" Ren asked.

"We thought it would be sweet if she did plus Sousuke and I didn't wanna fight over names. She started looking for names today with one of our friends."

"I already picked some names for them if they turn out to be boys or girls." Shiori announced through a mouth full of food. Sousuke laughed a little as he began to wipe his daughter's face with a napkin.

"What if it's one of each like your mother thinks?" Ren asked.

"Then I'll pick my favorite boy name and my favorite girl name out of the four." Shiori simply stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What are your favorites?"

"I wanna keep it a surprise until the babies are born so it's for me to know and you to find out." Shiori smirked as she watched the twins groan.

Dinner carried on with talking about the twins and whether or not they would have more children after the twins were born. Makoto felt relieved at the distraction since it prolonged the inevitable. He wanted to just blurt out the words but this wasn't the time to do it. He wanted to have one good dinner before everything went to hell. Makoto felt the twins moving around and rubbed his belly. He was nervous about telling his parents.

With this information, he was risking losing a lot. He was risking losing his parents' love. He was risking falling out of contact with his brother and sister. He was risking his parents cutting off all contact with them out of anger. He also risked his children losing their grandparents. He liked the fact that Shiori was close to his parents and he wanted the same for the twins but he might cause them to lose that. As much as he wanted to keep his mouth shut, he knew he couldn't. They deserved to know this, even if they were going to be pissed when they heard it.

After dinner, the twins took Shiori upstairs to play video games leaving Sousuke and Makoto alone with his parents. Makoto grabbed Sousuke's hand under the table and held it tight. His heart was pounding in his ears because this was it. This was the moment that he had to be honest and tell his parents that he was married. Sousuke squeezed his hand back and ran his thumb across his knuckles to let him know that everything was going to be okay.

"So, why did you wanna have dinner with us?" Mr. Tachibana asked.

"Well, I missed you guys and I wanted to spend some time with my parents."

"You had a distant look on your face throughout dinner so we figured something something was going on. Is there something wrong?"

Makoto and Sousuke looked at each other. This was the moment they had to come clean about their marriage. Sousuke smiled at him and held his hand. Makoto still felt uneasy but he felt a little easier. "We do have something to tell you. It's about our wedding."

"Oh? What about it? Did you pick another date?" Mrs. Tachibana excitedly asked.

"Not exactly. I know that this isn't what you wanted to hear from me but Sousuke and I eloped last month."

At that moment, everything in the world went silent. Makoto watched his parents' eyes go wide like dinner plates at the information. Their silence only amplified the anxiety Makoto had before he got here. He tried to gauge their reaction but it was impossible to read. They didn't look angry but they also didn't look happy. All he could get on their faces was surprise. It felt like an eternity passed before anyone said a word. His mother snapped out of the daze as soon as the words sank in for her.

"You... you're married?"

"Yes. We've been married for a month now." Makoto confirmed. "I know this isn't how you wanted me to get married-"

"You're damn right I didn't want you to get married like this!" Makoto's mother shouted. "I thought we raised you better than this! What the hell made you think this was the right thing to do?!"

"We figured that it was a good idea because of the twins and we knew that we were ready to get married."

"Makoto, there's a reason why you were told to wait to get married! You got engaged too fast and I held my tongue when you got pregnant again but I have to speak my mind, especially now! Neither of you are ready for this and you needed more time before you made a big step like this!" Makoto's mother fumed. She was angry about this and Makoto didn't blame her. She spent years teaching him that it was wrong to elope but he went ahead and did it anyway.

"Can you really say that knowing that your next two grandchildren were going to be born out of wedlock? You two got on my ass about that the entire time I was pregnant with Shiori! Dad nearly bought a shotgun just to pressure Sousuke into marrying me." Sousuke opened his mouth to say something but Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder as a means of telling him to give it a rest for the time being.

"First of all, watch your language! You may be grown but you have no reason to swear at us! Second, we never bothered you to marry Sousuke! We wanted you to at least let him know about his child and have him involved. We wouldn't have minded at all as long as you two were taking your time." Makoto's father shouted back.

"How could you do this to us?! Eloping is incredibly selfish." Mrs. Tachibana frowned.

"How is it selfish?"

"Weddings are a celebration of two families becoming one and for your family and friends to watch you take such a big step in your life. To deny your family that is selfish and unwarranted. Plus, your reputation has been tarnished since your first pregnancy and doing this kind of thing- it just makes you look like complete trash!"

"So let me get this straight," Makoto bitterly laughed, "you think we're selfish just because we decided not to wait to have a big wedding and we're trashy because we did it. Wow! So nice of you to say. So very fucking nice of you to say, Mom!"

"Hey! Your father told you to watch your mouth!" Makoto's mother yelled. "You have no reason to say any of that!"

"I do have a reason when my own mother heavily implies that I'm trashy for getting pregnant before I got out of high school and eloping with my child's father years later when I'm pregnant with our twins. You've always thought I was trash, haven't you?"

"No. We weren't proud when you got pregnant but we allowed you to live with us rent free because you needed our help and you weren't well equipped to go off on your own and fend for yourself and a baby. We always defended you because we loved you and we knew you were doing what you thought was right for you and your child. We wanted to be there when you got married because we wanted to see our hard work and sacrifices pay off but you took that away from us and for what? To have a shotgun wedding because you were impatient?"

"We love each other."

"You're young. What do you either of you know about love?"

Makoto was taken aback by that question. He knew a lot about love. He loved Sousuke to the point where it hurt his soul to be separated from him. He loved Shiori to the point where he sacrificed his own happiness for her sake. He even felt love. He felt it in every hug, kiss, and 'I love you,' that came from them. He even felt it in those quiet moments where life seemed to just stopped and he looked at his family and knew that he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Though it took a while, Sousuke realized what love is. He realized that love is wanting to be with the person who makes you feel safe and loved and who can give you what you need. With Kisumi, his emotional needs weren't being met as often and he didn't really feel loved. Makoto made him feel loved and made him feel like he was special. He felt that love just waking up in the morning and looking at Makoto when he was asleep or in those late night cuddles where they just held each other and whispered sweet nothings.

The couple looked at each other and saw nothing but the deepest love in each other's eyes. Every time they look at each other it felt as though it was the first time again. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and, for them, that statement could not be anymore true. In the years they were apart, they knew they still loved each other but neither of them were brave enough to pick up the phone. They had to reconnect through their daughter after a particularly windy day and some confirmation from their friends. Sousuke brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles.

"We know love because we feel it every time we even so much as look at each other." Sousuke answered as he looked at his husband with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you're in love," Mr. Tachibana cut in, "but we just can't condone what you two did. I'll acknowledge you as my son-in-law and that you're married but I just not happy with how you did it."

"You're acting as if you won't get to see us get married. We plan on renewing our vows in a few years so you'll get to watch me get married like you always dreamed and we'll get our dream wedding." Makoto smiled a little as he leaned his head on Sousuke's shoulder.

"See? At least they're going to do that." Mr. Tachibana said to his wife. "We'll get to watch our oldest son get married after all."

She looked at him incredulously. "How can you even say that? They're going to invite us to the repeat ceremony! I'm sorry but I just can't agree with any of this. You jumped into this too fast."

"Mom-"

"No," Makoto's mother cut him off, "whatever you are going to say I don't want to hear it. I can't- God, I can't believe you did this! This is all the thanks I get for everything I've ever done for you!"

"What do you mean?" Makoto shakily asked. He was starting to get mad and his mother was testing his patience. It didn't help that he has been feeling very moody as of late and just waiting for someone to piss him off.

"I could have changed my mind and kicked you out and left you to fend for yourself and your daughter but I didn't. I had mercy on you and allowed you to live here and you owe me for that!"

"I  _owe_ you? I  _owe_ you a wedding for giving me and my daughter a home to live in until I could afford a place of my own? What kind of backwards view is that?!" That was a bullshit view. He didn't owe his parents anything other than taking care of them when they got older and living his life the best he could. "I don't owe you anything and it's insulting that you think I do."

"Makoto, there are two things a child owes their parents: grandchildren and a big wedding. You gave me the first thing and selfishly deprived me of the latter. You'll feel the same way when your children get around to that stage of life."

"All my kids owe me is doing the most they can with their lives," Makoto lowly responded because he was beginning to seethe in anger and if he didn't control himself, he was going to yell, "I don't expect them to get married and give me grandchildren if they don't want to live that life. You call me the selfish one because I eloped but everything you're saying to me, you're the selfish one!"

Makoto's mother growled as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "I'm not going to sit here and let you call me selfish in my own home! I should have kicked you out the moment you said you were pregnant with that freak of nature!" Mrs. Tachibana yelled out before she clamped her hands over mouth once she realized what she said. It was too late. Makoto heard it and it was the last straw for him before his anger took over for him.

Makoto slammed his hands down on the table and stood up faster than anyone could anticipate and surprised everyone at the table with hurt in his eyes. He could live with being called a freak of nature but his mother crossed a line when she talked about his daughter like that. He would be damned if he let anyone, including his mother, get away with talking about his baby like that. He was pissed. No, he was fed up. Fed up with how poorly his mother was taking this and everything she was saying. He was willing to leave it at him owing his mother but she brought Shiori into something she was not involved in.

What hurt was the fact that she talked about her own granddaughter like that. He always knew that everyone thought it was weird but to hear his mother call his daughter a freak of nature hurt him on a deep level. He went through a lot during his first pregnancy and he needed as much support as he could get and his parents gave that to him. His mother as always defended him and Shiori against any attack and hearing one of the insults from his own mother was messed up.

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that?!" Makoto loudly yelled.

"Makoto... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-" Mrs. Tachibana shakily whimpered.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Makoto shouted. "I understand you're mad at me but you have no business dragging my daughter into this! You can save all of your 'I didn't mean to' bullshit for someone who's willing to listen! You meant to bring her into this, you were just waiting for the moment you could!"

"You know I would never do _anything_ to hurt you."

"Too late. You called me selfish for eloping, you acted like I owed you something and the way you said everything sounds like the wedding is more for you than it is for Sousuke and I. Weddings are about two people willing to come together and spend the rest of their lives together and they're a celebration of undying love!" Makoto started to cry. "Sousuke and I are ready to start a new life together and we wanted to celebrate that love together. I thought you would be able to understand that through your anger but I guess not."

"Onii-chan, Shiori's crying." Ren called as he walked in with Ran who was holding Shiori's hand.

Shiori's eyes were puffy and red from crying and there was snot running from her nose and she was sobbing. Makoto looked at his daughter and frowned. She must have heard everything. It was hard not to with everyone shouting in this room. His face finally softened as he slowly got down on his knees and held his arms open for his daughter. Shiori immediately ran into his arms and cried on his shoulder. She's never heard them fight before and it must have scared her to hear it. Makoto hugged her tight and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Shi-chan. It's okay. Don't cry." Makoto comforted her. He was trying not to cry with her but it was hard to keep everything at bay, especially with his own emotions running wild. "What's wrong?"

"I *hic* heard the *hic* yelling and I got *hic* scared!" Shiori sobbed.

Makoto frowned. "I'm sorry you had to hear us fighting. I should have asked your aunt and uncle to take you out."

"I... I think we should go home now." Sousuke spoke up as he stood from his seat.

So much just happened and everyone could agree that they need to just take a break from this. A long break. Makoto pulled away from the hug and looked to at Shiori and saw that more tears fell. He tried his best to smile for her as he wiped them away but his feelings betrayed what he was presenting. Carefully, he stood up and took Shiori's hand then gave one last look to his parents. They looked away from him and Makoto felt a pang of hurt in his heart. His parents didn't even have the heart to look him in the eye.

Without another word, Makoto walked to the door and put his shoes on. The twins watched him go with confusion and sadness in their eyes. Makoto felt bad for leaving like this but he needed to get out of here. He was stressed out and stress wasn't healthy for the babies. After his shoes were on, he walked out without a second glance. What could he say? Silence reigned over the family with the exception of Shiori's sniffles as they walked to the car. The only thing that Makoto could think about was out of hand everything got.

Saying that things got out of hand was an understatement. That was a disaster. Makoto knew that his mother was going to have an issue with it but he didn't think that it would get that bad. He was willing to let the argument go after the insinuation that he and Sousuke didn't know what love was but his mother took it a step farther when he talked about his daughter. He still couldn't believe his mother had the balls to say that. He endured it when random people said it but when his own mother, the one who always defended him, said that it just hurt even more.

He looked down at his daughter and brought her closer to his side. He was ashamed that she heard that, especially the end of that fight. Those weren't words that a child needed to hear. Shiori clung to him and Makoto could tell that she was still crying a little. She wasn't used to people yelling and it must have scared her to hear it coming from her own family. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be her right now.

Eventually, they made it to the car and Makoto got in the back seat with Shiori. As soon as they were buckled in, Shiori snuggled up close to Makoto and stayed there. Makoto held her and pet her hair as he hummed a tune to get her to relax. The drive home was silent as no one was saying anything. What was there to say that wasn't on everyone's minds? They all knew the evening ended badly and that they were going to need time to heal from it. There was nothing more they could say about this evening. Makoto sighed.

He had no idea how things were going to be after this. He already knew it would be a while before he fully forgave his mother. He just wasn't going to go to sleep and forget about it in the morning. She made a personal jab at him and he wasn't sure if he would be able to forgive her. He didn't want to completely cut his mother out of his life but he couldn't pretend like nothing even happened. He needed time before he faced her again and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. For the time being, he was just going to focus on himself and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how we end another chapter! I was going to wait to upload this until the next chapter as done but I used enough time on this chapter and I wanted to get in my first upload of the year. If you want to be notified about the next update instead of refreshing the current page over and over again then subscribe to me, the story, or the series if you have not done so already! If you want to show me some love then please leave some kudos (if you haven't already) or a comment. Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	22. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto visits his ex and confesses something to Sousuke later that night, Rei confronts his mother, Haru asks Rin about his parents moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter took a while to come out, I had a death in the family and haven't had time to really write out the chapter since I was staying in a relative's house during my visit. If any of you are worried, don't be. I've made my peace with it and I'm ready to get back to writing. I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Oh, and if anyone saw that this chapter was uploaded, ignore it. I accidentally uploaded it before it was even ready.

Visiting rooms in prisons were a bittersweet place to be. Bitter because you can't go home with the person you visited and sweet because you get to see them, even if the time was limited. The men in here were all being visited by significant others, parents, children, and friends. Some of them even looked like they were being visited by grandchildren. Other men were being visited by their lawyers, probably to see how they could possibly shorten their time or get a retrial.

Makoto was neither a loved one nor a lawyer. He was an ex looking for a sense of closure. His visit to Seijuurou was to thank him for saving Shiori's life and finally talk about their relationship and when everything went wrong. He wasn't able to talk about it when they were together but now that he has his ex in a position where he can't easily walk away, they can finally talk about it. Makoto looked at his belly and rubbed it a little. He wondered how Seijuurou would react to seeing him pregnant. Would he be happy for him or feel sad that this wasn't their life?

Suddenly, a door opened and Makoto looked up to see an officer escorting Seijuurou into the room. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit but he looked as though he went through hell since they last saw each other. His hair was messy and that vibrant look he had on his face was replaced with misery. His body was still in shape but other than that, he looked like a shadow of his former self. The small part of Makoto's heart that still cared about Seijuurou wanted to cry and run to him but he kept himself still. Seijuurou saw him and smiled a little as he walked to the table and sat down across from him.

"It's been a while. I didn't think you'd actually visit me." Seijuurou greeted.

"I didn't think I would either but here I am." Makoto forced a laugh. He should not have said that and now he feels embarrassed.

Seijuurou laughed a little and leaned into his hand. "You always look so cute when you get flustered. What's new in your life? How's the family?"

"Doing wonderful. Sousuke and I got married last month," Makoto flashed his ring with a smile like someone in a group of single friends, "and I'm pregnant; five months along with a set of twins." He rubbed his belly. Seijuurou looked over the table and saw the baby bump Makoto was sporting and smiled bitterly. Makoto could tell that he was thinking about the two of them being married with their own children on the way. His mind probably thought about it for a second. They could have had this life but it was too late now.

"Congratulations on the marriage and the babies. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Nitori visited me last week with your brother and he told me that you were the one who brought Shiori to the hospital." Makoto smiled back. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life. That was- that was very heroic of you."

"You don't have to thank me. I know how much you love her and I know how much it would hurt you if she died. Makoto, I just want to say that I'm-"

"Don't." Makoto cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Apologize to Shiori in 20 years because she's waiting for both of you to get out and do it yourselves, face to face."

Seijuurou quirked an eyebrow. "Then what did you come here for?"

"I came to talk about our relationship and...  _the abortion_."

It was three weeks after their first time when Makoto started feeling the symptoms of pregnancy. He took a pregnancy test which turned out to be positive. He showed it to Seijuurou with nothing but excitement on his face. At the time, Seijuurou promised him that he would take care of him and Shiori and he actually loved them like they were their own little family. With the way their relationship was, he thought they would eventually get married. Makoto thought he would be happy about it but he wasn't. The first thing Seijuurou asked him was if he planned on keeping the baby.

They fought for an hour until Seijuurou listed reasons why they shouldn't keep the baby. Shiori was still so young and needed so much attention. Makoto wouldn't be able to handle taking care of two babies. Seijuurou could barely support himself let alone a family. Neither of them were prepared to take care of another child. It would look horrible if Makoto were pregnant again ten months after having a baby. It wasn't the right time for them to have a baby. Seijuurou suggested that they take some time off so that Makoto could get an abortion.

Makoto was completely against the idea but then Seijuurou reminded him of how painful adoption would be on him. He'd be able to hold the baby for a few moments before the baby gets taken away. He watched the baby leave with their new parents and he can't do anything to stop it. He'd be left heartbroken in the hospital and regretting his decision to give his baby away. Makoto reluctantly agreed but he was still against it. He still wanted to keep the baby but Seijuurou assured him that he was doing the right thing every time he tried to voice his objection.

The next week, they left Shiori in the care of Makoto's parents and went off under the guise that it was a couples' vacation. Seijuurou paid for everything they needed; a hotel to stay at, the money for the clinic where Makoto planned to have it done, food, and whatever else they needed. The clinic was in another town because Makoto wanted some time to come to terms with it himself before he faced everyone again and that he wanted to do it in a place where no one knew his face. Seijuurou walked with him to the clinic and stayed there the entire time.

He still remembered the wait. It was nerve wrecking because he really didn't want to do it. He wanted to talk Seijuurou out of it but he felt as though he wouldn't be able to change his mind. Soon enough, it was Makoto's turn to go in. All of his instincts told him to turn around and convince Seijuurou that they could do this and that things would work out for them but he didn't. All he remembered about it was pain when it was all said and done, both physical and emotional. The nurses smiled at him and tried to make things pleasant but all he could feel was pain and regret.

Seijuurou was still outside waiting for him when Makoto walked over to him and practically fell into his arms as he sobbed. He held him for a while before they went back to their hotel room where Makoto spent the whole day crying. Seijuurou held him for a while before he eventually let go and walked out, leaving him alone to wallow in his own anguish. The next day when Makoto was ready to talk about it and how he felt, Seijuurou acted like nothing even happened.

Makoto was hurt by that. Seijuurou acted like the toughest moment of his life didn't happen. He just pretended that things were suddenly back to normal and that they were on a couples' vacation like they said. Makoto wanted to scream at him and punch him for it but he didn't. He decided that if Seijuurou was going to ignore what happened, he should do the exact same thing. When he got home, he threw himself into his work and focused on Shiori more than his relationship because he couldn't talk to Seijuurou and then they started fighting until their relationship ended.

Seijuurou's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He hasn't thought about it in years and Makoto wanted to jump over this table and choke him out. Nearly six years later and Seijuurou still acted like it never happened. Though he's made his peace with it, Makoto still thought about it every once in a blue moon. Makoto wanted to talk about this and get some sense of closure so that he could leave their relationship in the past once and for all. Seijuurou let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and clenched his teeth.

"I thought we were never going to bring that up ever again." Seijuurou managed to grind out through his clenched teeth.

"But we can still talk about it with each other! The end of our relationship began with the abortion and we let it ruin us. I want to know what was going through your mind and finally talk to you about it."

"Let it go," Seijuurou spat out in anger, "what happened in the past should stay there and be forgotten."

"That's the thing, I can't forget it and you can't forget it either."

"Makoto, I'd rather hear about your family than talk about it."

"Why? Because you've repressed the memories or because you still think of that week as a little vacation for us?" Seijuurou didn't say a word. Makoto sighed and looked away from him. It felt like he was talking to a brick wall. He obviously didn't want to talk about the abortion or their relationship and Makoto didn't want to entertain him with his family. "I know you don't want to talk about it but  _I_  do. Why can't you just talk about it with me?"

"Because I regret it too!" Seijuurou frowned. Makoto's eyes widened at the revelation. Seijuurou regretted it, too? From the way he acted before and after it, Makoto highly doubted that Seijuurou regretted it as much as he did. Makoto felt as though he said it just to say it and get him off his ass. Although, the look on Seijuurou's face made Makoto think otherwise. He looked serious and he looked as though he was telling the truth about his regret.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am," Seijuurou inhaled sharply as his eyes started to become cloudy with tears, "I started thinking about you a couple years ago and where we'd be if it didn't happen. I started to realize that I wanted to have a family with you and that I wanted you back."

"Your reason for finding me after four years was because you realized you wanted a family?" Makoto asked incredulously. He wasn't some breeding horse! He was a human with feelings who deserved more respect than that!

"Yes! I know how bad it sounds but when you got pregnant I realized that I wasn't ready to take responsibility for my own flesh and blood. I panicked and that's why I wanted you to have the abortion. I wasn't ready for kids at that time and I wanted to wait." Seijuurou explained. Makoto resisted the urge to get up and walk away but he waited too long for the two of them to talk it out like rational adults and this was the only chance he'd have because after today, he wasn't talking to Seijuurou anymore.

"What about Shiori? You were willing to take responsibility for her when we were together."

"She was different; I'm not her biological father. I guess it was easier for me because the concept of fatherhood didn't really sink in for me until you showed me that positive pregnancy test."

"Is that why you started to grow distant towards Shiori? Because you felt trapped and she reminded you that you weren't ready to be someone's father?"

"No. I got distant because you grew distant to me and started treating me like a glorified babysitter. I felt like I lost my boyfriend so suddenly after it."

"I didn't want to go through with it and I told you I didn't but you convinced me that it was the right thing to do. I was consumed with regret and I couldn't talk to you because you decided to pretend that it didn't even happen!" Makoto angrily whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. This was the closest he could get to yelling without the visit being terminated early. "The one person I was supposed to trust turned into someone I couldn't talk to and I was scared to tell anyone about the abortion so I had no one to talk to. That's why I got distant."

"If you didn't want to go through with it then why did you?"

Makoto took exhaled sharply as he shook with anger while some tears rolled out of his eyes. "I _loved_ you, you fucking idiot!" Makoto hissed. "I went through with it because I loved you and I wanted our relationship to work! Do you know how dumb I felt when you left? I did something for you and instead of getting love and someone to talk to, I got nothing. No emotional support or assurance that we could have kids together when we're married, nothing. I didn't get shit from you."

Seijuurou went silent. Now he was really thinking back to that time in their relationship and how it impacted him. Makoto frowned and let more tears fall as the memories began to resurface. Nearly six years later and he's just now thinking about how he felt. Makoto was a fool for thinking that a small part of Seijuurou actually cared about what he went through. If he was just now thinking about how he felt then Makoto was glad they didn't work out. Maybe they weren't right for each other in the first place.

Thinking about it now, Makoto latched onto the first person who gave him a chance knowing what kind of baggage he carried. Seijuurou gave him the attention he'd been missing and made him feel loved again. He didn't judge him for having a child so young. Seijuurou understood his drive for wanting to give his daughter the best life he could. He treated Shiori like she was his own child. The way their relationship was, Makoto used to hope that they would get married. He used to dream about it but that dream is dead. It was hit by a rough patch and ultimately killed with a messy breakup.

"I... I didn't know you felt that way." Seijuurou said after what seemed like hours.

"Bullshit, you always knew. You just never took the time to listen to me until now. I couldn't talk to you about it without you brushing it off or playing dumb like you had no clue about what I was talking about."

"I thought you were okay with it!" Seijuurou said in a hushed whisper.

"I was  _never_  okay with it. I regretted it so much that it took over for me. I'm sorry I pushed you away. As much as I want to put all the blame on you, I can't. It was my fault for not talking to you anyways and trying to bottle up what I felt." Makoto frowned. "I took everything out on you and I'm deeply sorry for that."

Talking it out made him realize that he, too, was at blame for their relationship ending the way it did. At the time, he claimed that he was trying to be a good parent to his child and he was trying to do right by her and Seijuurou couldn't take it anymore. The cold reality was he couldn't take Makoto pushing him away. He didn't mind Makoto working so hard but he wanted to have his boyfriend, too. Makoto felt like an ass. There really was no reason for them to break up. All they had to do was sit down like adults and talk it out instead of fighting like kids.

"Don't blame yourself. It was both of us, I mean, I shouldn't have made that ultimatum at the end. It was unfair of me to ask you to choose me over Shiori. I was frustrated because we weren't spending time together like we used to. Do you miss that?"

"Yes and no. What we had was great while it lasted but I'm married to Sousuke and he's the love of my life. I've told you this before; I have moved on and so should you."

Makoto moved on from Seijuurou and the relationship they had. After he nearly killed himself over their breakup, Makoto decided to do his best by Shiori and be there for her. Even though he wasn't in a relationship at the time, he still had a child to live for and he couldn't stomach leaving her like that. There were two big things he had to do to move on from the pain and heal; erase every trace of Seijuurou and make his peace with the abortion.

Erasing Seijuurou from his life was the easiest thing he had to do. He put the pictures he had some place where he knew he would never look for them again. Makoto erased all of his messages and deleted his number from his cell phone. He stopped talking about him entirely and numbed himself every time someone talked about him. Making his peace with the abortion was harder. His suicide attempt forced him to confront his regret.

Makoto meditated on it and eventually came to the conclusion that it was an ugly part of his past that he must accept in order to move on. Makoto held a small makeshift funeral service for the baby that was never born. He didn't have any bodily remains to cremate but he got rid of the pregnancy test which was symbolic in itself. He walked to the alley behind the coffee shop and said a little prayer for the soul of his unborn baby before he gingerly placed the pregnancy test in the trash and walked away from the test and his regret.

He worked hard to make his peace with his past and accept it. The memories haven't surfaced in years but recent events were forcing him to relive the memories. Deep within himself, he felt the pain he felt the day he had his pregnancy terminated. Makoto closed his eyes and rubbed his belly and felt relieved when he felt the bump and remembered that he was going to have twins in four months. Two healthy little babies for him to love.

Makoto was with Sousuke now and Sousuke would never do anything to hurt him or convince him to go through with it again. Sousuke would take time to listen to him and get his opinion. Sousuke would consider his feelings and talk to him when something was wrong with him. Makoto's heart skipped a beat just thinking about his husband. Sousuke was the love of his life and Makoto didn't want anything to change in their marriage.

"Were you in love with him when we were together?" Seijuurou asked after a minute.

Makoto opened his eyes. "A part of me still loved him back then but I wasn't  _in_ love with him until we got back together. Seijuurou, do you still love me?"

"With everything I have and am. You were the one good thing I had in my life and I let you go and I hurt you. I love you to the point that it fucking hurts." Seijuurou was really speaking form the heart. Makoto pressed his lips together in a tight line. It's been years since he heard such sweet words like that coming form him. The bastard always had a way with words. Once upon a time those words would make him melt like butter but now they hold no meaning. Not unless Sousuke is the one saying it.

"I used to feel that way, too. I always thought you were the one because being with you convinced me that Sousuke was a mistake that gave me the best gift I've ever gotten. I used to think that when I got to this point in my life, we'd be married and maybe have some more kids."

"Sometimes I imagined us with our own little family. I saw days where we just take a lazy day with our family and eat take out and watch movies all day long. Have you ever imagined that?"

"I did when you got me pregnant." Makoto answered honestly.

He thought about that whenever the topic of Seijuurou and a future together were in the same sentence. He imagined living in domestic bliss. He thought about carbon copies of himself and Seijuurou running around the house, making noise and playing games. He imagined nights where Seijuurou would come home early, walk up behind him in the kitchen and wrap his arms around him then kiss his cheek and sway his hips even though there was no music playing.

Makoto was so excited to live that dream but then Seijuurou convinced him to get the abortion. He thought that he would be able to live with it when they were together but he couldn't. He thought that they'd get married later and have a family of their own but it didn't happen. As sad as it was, Makoto wasn't lamenting over it. He had Sousuke, the love of his life, and he has the domestic life he always wanted. Makoto let out a little sigh as he felt his babies moving around. He smiled and rubbed the spot where they were moving.

"Are they moving?" Seijuurou asked.

"They are. I think one of them is just shifting around to a new position. I can't wait till my babies are born."

"I can tell; you've got that motherly glow. Do you know what they are?"

"Not yet. I was supposed to find out this week but I had to reschedule my appointment so I'll find out in a couple of days. Sousuke's father thinks I'm gonna have boys." Makoto giggled. His father-in-law was very confident that there would be two boys running around the house but Shiori was confident that she would have little sisters to play dress up with her. Makoto thought that he would get a boy and a girl since that's how his family was with twins.

"Do you have any names picked out for your babies?" Seijuurou asked.

"We're letting Shiori name them," Makoto beamed, "she's so excited that she already picked out names for her little siblings. She wants to keep their names a secret until the babies are born."

"Ooh, such a secretive kid. Are you gonna be able to wait that long to know the their names?"

"I can and so can Sousuke. Until we know what their names are, we're calling the twins Beanie and Bunny." Makoto laughed. He still he couldn't believe that he agreed to let Sousuke give that nickname to the twins. He liked having a placeholder but that one was too outrageous.

"How's Sousuke feel about all this? I'm sure it must be weird for him."

"Sousuke's very excited by it." Makoto smiled. He remembered when they found out he was pregnant. Sousuke kissed his belly then picked him up and spun him around. Sousuke was very happy when he found out he was going to be a father again. Hell, he was happy when he found out he was Shiori's father. "He changed so much since he found out he was a father, it's almost scary. I took a while to change and I actually carried Shiori!"

"Does he treat you right?"

"He does. He gives me love and I feel it everyday and he's so sweet with Shiori it almost feels like he was there from the beginning of her life. He compliments me on how well I raised our daughter and he appreciates what I gave up for her. He's such a great father, I know he'll be the same way with the twins."

"What does he do for you?" Seijuurou asked. "I know it's not just about Shiori and the twins."

"He makes me feel loved. He comforts me when I've had a bad time and he gives me my space when I need it. He makes sure to always include me in major decisions that impact our family. He helps me out around the house and when I'm with him I feel very safe and very loved. Most of all, when he tells me those three words I never hesitate to say it back. I know he's in love with me like I'm in love with him." Makoto smiled as he stared at his wedding ring.

"I meant what I said, Makoto. I still love you even though you're married and don't feel a thing for me. I'll always love you. Do you still love me?"

Makoto looked up from his ring and into Seijuurou's dull eyes. "There's a very small part of me that does but this visit made me realize that I just care about you and your well being at best. I don't love you anymore. I've moved on and I suggest you do, too."

"Start wrapping up the visits!" One of the correction officers said. "Visiting hour is over in two minutes!"

Seijuurou frowned. "I can't move on from you. I told you, I will always love you even though you don't love me. Nothing will stop me from feeling this way about you."

"You're gonna waste your life away because it's useless to live like that. I am married to Sousuke and I have a family with him that I don't want to lose. I love him with all my heart and I know he feels the same way about me. I have to go and so do you." Makoto said as he stood up from the small table.

Seijuurou stood up at the same time and walked close to Makoto and leaned in. Before Makoto had any time to react, Seijuurou kissed him. Makoto's eyes widened as he froze in place. This was the second time Seijuurou kissed him like this. The kiss is worse this time because he's married! He promised to be faithful! Before Makoto could move to push him away, some officers seized him and pulled him away then started to drag him away. Seijuurou didn't say anything when his eyes conveyed the loudest declaration of love he had ever heard.

Makoto's breath hitched as tears sprang in his eyes. He let it happen. He should have pushed him away or walked away but he didn't. He stood there and let the kiss happen. He walked out of the area with the other visitors and thought about how Sousuke was going to react. Sousuke was going to be angry when he heard about this. He'll try to come here for the purpose of beating up Seijuurou but then he'll end up in here with him and-- no. He couldn't tell Sousuke about the kiss. Sousuke would end up in here, too, and Makoto didn't want to be a single parent again.

Soon enough, Makoto made it outside where Rin was waiting for him with the car. Sousuke would have been here but he had to work today so he gave Rin the keys to his car and asked him to drive Makoto to the prison. He didn't want Makoto going alone and risk something happening to him or the twins so Rin was Makoto's driver for the day. Luckily for him, Rin had the day off otherwise he would have had to wait another week to visit his ex. Rin walked to him and helped him walk to the car. Makoto frowned but still let Rin help him.

"Rin, you don't have to help me. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to a car!" Makoto whined.

"It's a force of habit. Haru's been lounging around the house more and asking for my help lately." Rin explained as he opened the door for Makoto. At the moment, Haru was at Makoto's house with Shiori and Rin was reluctant to leave him alone with her. Haru insisted that he would be okay watching her while they were gone but Rin still worried that something would happen.

"He's carrying a set of triplets, he's exhausted. I know I'm starting to get winded with the twins. It might be time for him to go on bed rest." Makoto explained as he got in the car. Rin walked to the other side and got in the driver's seat then started the car and drove off.

"We've just been taking it easy and limiting his movement. Plus, we've been sleeping downstairs every night. Did you do that when you were pregnant with Shiori?"

"Yes but I slept downstairs towards the end of my pregnancy because my parents didn't want me to fall down the stairs. Then I almost did when I was trying to induce labor by walking up and down the stairs. After that, my parents didn't let me go to my room for the rest of my pregnancy." Makoto remembered then sighed when he thought about his parents.

Makoto hasn't talked to them since last Saturday and he had no idea where to start a conversation with them. He was still pissed about what his mother said about Shiori and he wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. Makoto understood that his mother wasn't happy with him eloping but she had absolutely no business dragging Shiori into it. She knew how he felt when someone said anything bad about her and she said it anyways.  _How long has she been thinking about that one?_  Makoto wondered. If she had that to say then there were probably many more things she had in the back of her mind.

He wished that they were more understanding of why they eloped. He and Sousuke couldn't wait any longer and they already felt like they were married just living together. All they had to do was make it legal and say their vows which is just what they did. As angry as his parents were, he had hoped that they could come around and support him because he was still their son and nothing was going to change that but now there was a rift in their relationship. He didn't want this to destroy his relationship with his family over this.

"Have you talked to your parents since last Saturday?"

"No. I'm still mad at the way they handled the news and the fact that my mother called Shiori a freak of nature! She knows how I feel when people say anything derogatory about my daughter and she still said it. The worst part is Shiori heard the whole argument including what my mother said about her."

"Holy hell!" Rin exclaimed. "Was Shiori okay? I know she cried after that."

"She did cry and she wasn't okay. The twins brought her to me because she was crying and we went home. She ended up crying herself to sleep on the car ride home."

"Poor baby. Is she okay now?" Rin asked.

"She is but she asked when we'll see them again and I told her it'd be a while before we saw them again but when she asked how long that would be, I didn't know how to answer her."

Makoto hated this. Shiori had such a close relationship with his parents and now because of him their relationship was strained. They weren't ostracizing her but after what his mother said, it's incredibly awkward and nearly gut wrenching for them to be in the same room, especially when Shiori heard everything. Makoto didn't want to let this tear apart his relationship with his parents and he still wanted them to be an active part of his family's life but he has to begin healing first.

Since that night, the thought of forgiving them is practically a foreign concept. Makoto could not easily forgive them over night. He had to take time for himself and analyze the situation before he could face his parents and sit down with them long enough to have a proper conversation like rational adults. The reason the argument got so out of hand was because his mother was fighting with him like he was in his teens again. He thought his parents would see him as the adult who finally had his life together instead of the teen that was in over his head.

For years now he's been looking for a way to get his parents to see that he was an adult now. He thought he took that step when he got that job at the coffee shop. They told him to find something better if he could. He thought he got it right when he broke up with Seijuurou when it was clear their relationship was becoming toxic. They told him he got into the relationship too soon. He thought he was on to something when he decided to stop dating after the last dud. They told him that not every man will be Seijuurou and that he would have to make some compromises if he wanted to have a stable relationship.

All he wanted from them was acknowledgement for what he has accomplished in his life and for them to be proud of the adult he has become. They've told him before that they were proud of him and what he has become countless times but he feels that don't truly  _see_ the adult he grew into. The hardest thing for any parent is seeing their child grow up when all they remember is that sweet little baby. Makoto could understand what they felt to a certain degree but he grew up right in front of their eyes. He matured when he had Shiori, any fool who knew him could see that. It's just his parents who can't see that for whatever reason.

"Are you going to completely cut them out of your life?"

"I could never do that to them. They've helped me out so much and done so much for me. I'm just gonna take a break from them to focus on myself and my family for the time being."

"How do your brother and sister feel about this?"

Makoto opened his mouth to answer then he realized that he completely forgot about Ran and Ren. They had a very close relationship that they keep to this day. He hoped that his brother and sister wouldn't take his parents' side on this one. As much as they listened to him, they were still under his parents' roof and they had to respect their rules. He didn't want this to kill his relationship with his siblings and he didn't want Shiori to lose her relationship with her aunt and uncle. Makoto frowned. He was thinking about his parents so much that he completely forgot about the twins.

"I don't know. I didn't really get a chance to talk to them that night and I haven't talked to them since."

"Weird. I'd think that they would call their big brother and make sure he's okay."

"I think they might be in shock. They look up to me as a role model, you know? I'm just giving them their space for now but hopefully they come around." Makoto looked out the window in thought. Ren and Ran looked up to him as a role model and practically idolized him their entire lives. The news that he went against what their parents taught them definitely came as a shock to them, probably more so than when he got pregnant the first time. Makoto cherished the relationship he had with his siblings and he would be devastated if it were ruined.

"Speaking of coming around, what convinced you to visit Seijuurou?" Rin changed the subject.

"There was some unresolved stuff about our relationship I needed to talk to him about."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Something I haven't discussed with anyone until recently. Sousuke doesn't even know because I've never told him and I'm scared to tell him."

Makoto was nervous about telling Sousuke about the abortion. He didn't think Sousuke would judge him but he was still nervous about it nonetheless. All Makoto ever told Sousuke about his relationship with Seijuurou was a very short overview of the relationship. They were in love but then Seijuurou couldn't take fatherhood anymore and left after giving Makoto an ultimatum. Makoto knew he wanted honesty and open communication in his marriage but now he felt scared and just wanted to keep it a secret forever.

"I'm sure Sousuke will understand. He loves you and no matter what you have to tell him, he won't love you any less." Rin assured him. Makoto wanted to believe that but he was still nervous about telling Sousuke. He knew Sousuke wouldn't judge him over something in his past but he felt like Sousuke would be paranoid that he thought about it when he found out he was pregnant this time.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Makoto pondered over how he was going to tell Sousuke about the abortion. For a second, he thought about telling Sousuke about the kiss. He felt like he owed it to Sousuke to tell him but he didn't want his husband to get mad and do something rash. Makoto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in as he rubbed his belly. He hoped that Sousuke would listen to him and that he wouldn't be angry enough to give him the silent treatment.

That was Makoto's worst fear. He didn't want to his marriage to turn cold over this. He was probably overanalyzing the situation but the fear was still there. Makoto closed his eyes and practically saw it. Sousuke going through every length imaginable to avoid talking to him unless they were out in public somewhere. He didn't want a marriage like that. He knew it was common in the business world but he didn't want his children thinking that kind of marriage was normal. Makoto felt sick thinking about it. He took a couple deep breaths and tried to block out the image by replacing it with something better. His mind shifted to what he thought the twins might look like.

He thought of a little girl with dark brown hair and green eyes like Shiori. He thought of her as a rambunctious child, always running around and making a mess every which way she could. Then he thought of a little boy with light brown hair and teal eyes and thought of him as a quiet child, always reading a book or tinkering with something for the fun of it. He thought of them interacting with one another; the girl searching around for bugs with a net and a box for the bugs she found while the boy read a book about the bugs she caught.

Makoto felt easier when he thought about his babies a few years from now. It helped him think about the future and feel more excited about his growing family. Makoto didn't really care about what the twins ended up being. All he cared about was that they were healthy and happy little babies. Before he knew it, Rin parked the car in the driveway of his home. Makoto got out of the car and walked to his house. He told Shiori that he was running some errands with Rin as a cover up for the prison visit so that she wouldn't want to tag along with them. Haru agreed to watch her because he wanted to spend some time with her and to keep her distracted.

Makoto walked into his home and walked to the living room to see Shiori running a toy car all over Haru's baby bump while Ken laid beside Haru. Shiori was making car noises while Haru sat there with a goofy little smile on his face. Makoto laughed a little as he watched the scene. Shiori had Haru wrapped around her finger since he was letting her get away with this. Then again, it's always been this way ever since she was born. Rin came up next to him and smiled at the scene, too. Makoto chuckled a little and continued watching his daughter play.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Makoto whispered to Rin loud enough for both of them to hear but quiet enough for Haru and Shiori not to hear their conversation.

"Yes, it is." Rin said with some hint of distance in his voice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Kiyoshi."

Watching this made Rin think of Kiyoshi. He imagined a little baby lightly patting Haru's belly and cooing at their unborn siblings while Haru laughed and played with the baby. Rin's heart started to hurt when he imagined it and he walked to the kitchen. Makoto followed Rin to the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, trying to fight back his tears as his chest heaved with the sobs he was holding in. He frowned and sat next to Rin and rubbed his friend's back. He knew how he felt having been in his spot years ago.

"Rin, you can't dwell on what should have been. You won't be able to move on with your life." Makoto said in a soft voice.

"I know but I can't help it." Rin quietly sobbed. "I try to move on for Haru's sake but I find myself thinking about Kiyoshi and what they would have looked like and how they would act in any situation and Haru interacting with them. I was so excited to be a father. I was reading the books, making sure Haru ate healthy and took his vitamins and I talked to the baby even though they couldn't hear me then all of that excitement was taken away in the blink of an eye by a reckless idiot. It hurts so much, Makoto. Do you know what it feels like to be so excited for something then have it taken away?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Makoto frowned as his mind flashed back to the abortion. He was excited to be a mother again but he let Seijuurou talk him into getting an abortion. He went over everything he should have done differently and what he could have done differently.

"I know, giving up going to college in Tokyo after you had Shiori." Rin bitterly chuckled.

"Not that. When I was with Seijuurou. . ."

Makoto told Rin the story of the abortion and how he learned to live with it. During the story, Rin's face held nothing but shock. Makoto wanted to laugh at his face but he couldn't, not with the memories creeping up from the back of his mind for the third or fourth time today. After his story, Rin slowly exhaled and shook with anger. He was already pissed that Seijuurou was involved with Shiori's kidnapping but hurting his friend like that and nearly causing him to kill himself just irked his soul.

"I oughta punch that fucker in the face for everything he put you though." Rin seethed.

"Rin, don't. It's in the past and I've moved on from it. Believe me."

"You nearly killed yourself over him!" Rin whispered. "He didn't listen to you and he didn't even  _try_  to take your feelings into consideration. None of that is okay! How can you be so calm about it especially after visiting him?!"

"Our breakup made me realize that I have so much more to live for than just finding a man to take care of me and my child. I had a child who needed me and I had to stay for her. I shudder to think of where Shiori would be if I had gone through with it."

"How did you manage to move on?"

"I made my peace with it by recognizing it as an ugly part of my past that I cannot get rid of. I meditated over it and constantly prayed until I recognized it as such. I examined my self worth and realized that I would rather wait for a man who treats me with respect and dignity than someone who took but gave me nothing in return."

"Do you still regret it?" Rin asked.

"Of course, I do. Sometimes I think that of what I could have done differently and how things could have turned out if I had done this and that. I have no time to think about it everyday, though. I have a family to take care of and a life with someone who loves me and values my opinion and listens to everything I have to say."

"How can I move on like that?"

"Recognize that it happened and focus on something bigger than yourself. Focus on those triplets pressing on your boyfriend's bladder and take care of your boyfriend until... it happens. You're allowed to think about it once in a while and be hurt but be careful not to let the anguish consume you and take over your life."

"I'll try." Rin tried to smile. "Does Sousuke know about this?"

"Not yet. I plan on telling him tonight. I'm so nervous about telling him. I never went in depth about my last relationship."

Rin grabbed Makoto's hand and held it. "It's like I told you in the car; Sousuke won't love you any less and he'll understand. He loves you and he won't do anything to hurt you."

"Tell that to my heart after it's been broken again and again." Makoto whispered. He didn't doubt what Rin was saying but still the anxiety was there. He didn't know what Sousuke thought about it and he was scared to know. He wanted to keep it hidden like he had been doing for years now but he wanted complete honesty in his marriage and the first step was sharing the ugliest part of his past with his husband.

"Uncle RinRin!" A voice squealed.

Shiori bounced over to Rin and gave him a hug that Rin immediately returned. Makoto smiled at his daughter and thought of the big impact she had on his life. He would have ended his own life had he not taken one last look at her and thought of the rest of her life without him. In that moment, he realized that as much as he was hurting he had to be strong for his child and he had to be there for her. She saved his life and she had no idea.

"Hey, doesn't Mama get any love?" Makoto fake pouted. Shiori broke away from Rin's embrace and turned to Makoto before hugging him. Makoto laughed and hugged her back. "Did you miss me?"

"I did. Hanging out with Haru-chan was fun but I wished you were here." Shiori looked up at her mother and gave him puppy eyes.

"Such a sweetheart. Were you good for Haru-chan?"

"I was. I was about to get some watermelon for us to eat!" Shiori beamed. Sousuke left some cut watermelon in the fridge last night and told them to eat it if they got hot, as long as they ate it in the kitchen. Makoto smiled playfully at his daughter.

"Were you going to eat it in the kitchen like Papa said or in the living room?"

"Haru-chan can't get off the couch by himself and he said I was too small to help him up. I was gonna bring towels, though!"

"Shi-chan, you know you have to eat something messy like watermelon in the kitchen." Makoto lightly scolded. Shiori pouted and bowed her head to look down at the floor. "Papa wouldn't be very happy if you made a mess, he'd ground you again. Mama's gonna go get Haru-chan off the couch, you stay here and eat your watermelon, okay?"

"Yes, Mama." Shiori dejectedly sighed.

"Hey, don't be so sad. Papa and I love you a lot and we want to keep a clean house. I can't do much housework in my current state." Makoto placed his hand on his five month baby bump. "After I have Beanie and Bunny, you can mess up the house all you want but keep it clean for now. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Shiori smiled and kissed the bump. Makoto smiled and hugged his little girl one more time before he slowly stood and walked to the living room where Haru was still waiting. Haru still had the goofy smile on his face as he drove the little toy car along his belly. Makoto smiled and leaned on the arm of the couch.

'Whatcha doin' there?" Haru nearly jumped at the sudden voice and dropped the toy car on the floor, startling Ken and making him bark and sniff around for the source of the noise for a minute before he settled down next to Haru again. Makoto resisted the urge to laugh while Haru blushed furiously out of embarrassment. "Did I startle you?"

"What do you think?" Haru frowned.

Makoto laughed a little and pet Ken. "Gomen ne. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine other than my feet swelling like fucking sausages and the constant kicks. Oh, and the looks I get when I'm out in public." Haru bitterly responded.

As much as he loved this, he wanted this to be over and done. He wouldn't live for it to be over but the sweet release of death was, morbidly, enough for him. Makoto frowned as he remembered his own experience the first time around with Shiori. So many people looked at him in disgust and Makoto remembered each and every burning glare. He would have become a shut in if some people hadn't possessed the kindness to be polite to him.

"I know it sucks but there are some kind people who won't judge you. There were people nice enough not to judge me."

"They were probably judging you in the back of their minds."

"Haru..."

"Fine, fine. Not everyone is a complete ass. There are some kind people in this world!" Haru mimicked Makoto which caused him to pout.

"I don't sound like that."

"You kind of do. How was the visit?" Haru changed the subject. Makoto sighed and sat down on the couch next to his best friend, making sure to be careful of the dog laying next to him.

"Emotionally draining. Every memory I have of him and with him came back full force and I nearly cried remembering that "couple's vacation" we went on. It's somewhat easy to talk about with no shame but when I talked about it with him, I felt all the hurt and anger in me coming back. He told me he loved me, many times. He said that he wouldn't stop loving me and that he came back for me after four years because he realized that he did want a family with me."

"What a fucking jackass." Haru frowned.

"Exactly. I told him he had his chance but he threw it away when he tried to make me choose him over my daughter. He told he would never move on then I told him that he was gonna waste his life away then when the visit was over, we... he..." Makoto couldn't say the words. He couldn't find it in himself to say the words. How could he? This was the second time Seijuurou planted a surprise kiss on him and the second time he was surprised by it.

"He what?" Haru prompted.

"Kissed me..." Makoto barely whispered.

"What? I can't hear you?"

"He kissed me! Seijuurou kissed me!" Makoto nearly cried.

"You have to tell Sousuke."

"I can't do that. There's no telling what Sousuke might do when I tell him."

"You said it yourself that you wanted honesty in your marriage. You  _owe_ it to Sousuke to tell him no matter what. He has a right to know about the kiss otherwise when he finds out about it, without you telling him, he'll get mad and come to the conclusion that he can't trust you. He'll get hurt and he'll leave and probably take the kids with him."

"I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't, you just have to tell him about it and hope he understands that nothing is going on behind his back." Haru was right. Makoto had to tell him. If someone else had kissed Sousuke, he'd want to know about it and make sure that there was nothing going on behind his back. Makoto sighed. He had no idea whether Sousuke would be okay with it after the affirmation that Makoto was faithful to him or start avoiding him. "Sousuke loves you and he loves this family. He won't leave you."

"What if he does?"

"Then he'll come to his senses. Shiori will miss him and he'll realize that he misses you and you'll be a happy family again. He loves you, Shiori, and those twins growing in your belly and he doesn't want to hurt any of you."

"The fear's still there and I can't get rid of it until I know for sure. Have you told Rin about your parents moving in?"

"I'm telling him when we get home. He's been talking about starting paternity leave so that he can stay home with me and help me out around the house. I wouldn't mind having him home with me but my hospital bills are going to cost a lot and so are my funeral costs. My parents are ready to move in, they just need the word."

"I'm sure Rin will let them move in, especially after you pass."

At that moment, Shiori came running in the living room with her shirt covered in watermelon. "Mama, the watermelon's almost gone and Uncle RinRin said he'd eat it all if you and Haru-chan didn't get your butts in the kitchen!"

Makoto laughed. "Okay. We'll be there in a minute." Shiori left the two before Makoto remembered what her shirt looked like. "And change your shirt!" Makoto yelled after her.

"No promises!" Shiori yelled back.

Makoto and Haru looked at each other and laughed before getting up off the couch and walking (in Haru's case, waddling) to the kitchen where Rin and Shiori were still eating watermelon. Out of context, it looked like Rin and Shiori were a father and daughter spending time together. Haru sat down at the table next to his boyfriend and took a piece of watermelon while Makoto sat down and thought about what he had to tell Sousuke.

He was already nervous about telling Sousuke about the ugliest part of his life but telling Sousuke about the kiss gave him anxiety. He wasn't sure how Sousuke would react to that. Maybe Sousuke would get a little jealous but, hopefully, he understands that the kiss meant nothing to him and that nothing was happening between them. Makoto may have felt something for Seijuurou years ago but Makoto didn't feel anything for Seijuurou anymore. At best, he cared for his ex's wellbeing and that he doesn't die in prison. Makoto inaudibly sighed. Hopefully, Sousuke would understand.

* * *

 ~Time Skip~

* * *

After a couple hours, Rin and Haru walked back home and lounged in their living room. Well, Haru did anyways. Rin was giving him a foot rub and Haru was laying on the couch, relaxing. They spent some more time with Makoto and Shiori before the time came for them to go home for the evening. Haru was mulling over how to tell Rin about his parents moving in with them.

His parents were ready to move back in, having their things packed up and waiting for Haru's word so that they can put their house up for sale. Haru tried to tell them that they didn't need to go that far but then he realized that Rin would need their help for a while so he let it go. Haru looked down at Rin and wondered how he would handle the news. Hopefully, Rin understood why Haru's parents wanted to move in and he would agree with it.

"You doing okay?" Rin asked, bringing Haru out of his thoughts. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Not at all. Rin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How would you feel about my parents moving in with us?" Haru asked. Rin stopped rubbing Haru's feet and visibly froze in shock. Haru waved his hand in front of Rin's face and didn't get a reaction. Haru began to regret running this by Rin. There was a dead silence between them and it was the loudest silence Haru ever heard. Haru sighed kicked Rin's side to get him to move. Rin jumped ten feet in the air before he continued his foot massage.

"Damn, I don't know what to feel. I mean, I'd love having someone here with you when I'm at work and I'm gonna be grateful for someone to be here when I'm at work after you're gone but I don't feel easy about your parents living here."

"What do you mean?"

"After their reaction to your imminent death, I feel like they're gonna try to take the kids away from me or turn them against me as soon as they can comprehend everything. On top of that, we'd never get to do it and you need your space to vlog. Not to mention we'd be living on top of each other. I mean, where would they even sleep?"

"They can sleep in their old room. I would have left that room for the triplets when they get older but they can have it if they want."

"Couldn't they just buy a house close to here and live there? I mean, there are a couple places for sale around here. They could easily buy a place and make a short walk everyday. Why are you asking me any of this, anyway?"

Haru licked his lips and sighed. "I... may have told my parents that I liked the idea of them moving in with us."

"Really? When did you do this?"

"When my mother visited me earlier this month. She talked about it because she wanted to spend some more time with me before I passed away and they want to spend time with their grandchildren. I thought it would be a god idea."

"Did you even think to talk to me as soon as I came home?" Rin asked as he stopped rubbing Haru's feet.

"I wanted to but I fell asleep then shit kept happening then I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Are you mad?"

"Not really but I just wish you would have told me sooner. I don't mind your parents being here but I would rather them just live close instead of actually living here with us. I mean, you value your privacy, don't you?"

Haru thought about it for a moment. "I do, but I want to spend time with my parents before I die. Look, how about they move in for the rest of my pregnancy and when the triplets are born, they can move into another home close by that way my mother can walk over and take care of the babies while you're working. How does that sound?"

"Better but I'm still skeptical. Are they gonna give us time to be together like a normal couple?"

"Of course, they are. They'll give us our space, they'll leave me alone when I vlog, and they won't nitpick everything. What do you say?"

Rin thought about it for a minute. He loved his would-be in-laws but he didn't want to live with them for the rest of his life! They were distraught over their son's inevitable death and he didn't want them to try taking the babies away from him. He understood their wanting to keep the little pieces they have left of their child but he didn't want them to get carried away and overstay their welcome.

Then again, he would be happy to have someone to watch his kids for him while he was at work. His kids would have a good relationship with their grandparents and they could tell them more stories about Haru than he could. But then again, Haru's death might turn out to be too much for them and they might deny the triplets as their grandchildren and blame them for their son being dead. They were already gonna feel like crap that their mother is gone but they may feel worse being held responsible.

He was skeptical but looking at Haru made him think otherwise. Haru's eyes looked like they were pleading for Rin to say yes. Rin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't say no to those sad blue eyes. Haru really wanted his parents to move back in so that they could spend more time together before he passed on.

"Fine. They can stay here until you give birth but then they're out of here and into a new house near here."

Haru hugged Rin and kissed him. "Thanks, Rin! You have no idea what this means to me."

Rin hugged back and laughed a little as he placed a light kiss on Haru's neck. "I have an idea. Come on, let me get up so that we can eat."

"Okay, okay. There's something in the fridge that we can eat." Haru let go of his boyfriend and watched as Rin walked out. He leaned back on the couch and sighed as he grabbed his phone and texted his mother to let her know what was up with the situation. Hopefully, she understands why things were going to play out the way Rin wanted to. After he sent the text, he put his phone away and exhaled slowly when he felt the babies moving around. He rubbed his belly in an attempt to calm them down.

They've been moving around so much lately, Haru was sure he was gonna have these babies early. Then again, it is a cramped space. They could just be trying to adjust to the space with each other. Still, he should see his doctor and get some answers. His doctor did say that he could end up going into early labor with triplets. Haru hoped that wasn't the case since he wanted to live the rest of his life as long as he could but the way things were looking, he might end up going into early labor. He sighed in relief when the moving finally stopped. He rubbed his belly and smiled a little.

"I hope you guys don't keep me up tonight. Mommy needs sleep and I know it's cramped in there but can you three just stay cool tonight?" As if they understood him, the triplets started moving around again and Haru groaned. This was going to be a long night. Haru looked at the coffee table and saw the camera. His eyes widened a little when he realized that he hasn't vlogged today. Haru grabbed the camera off the table and turned it on. He smiled at the camera as if he were looking straight at his own children.

"Hey, you three. It's Mommy again. My day's been pretty fun. Daddy and I spent some time with Uncle Makoto and Shiori, it was a fun day. I just told your father about your grandparents moving in and he reluctantly agreed to it. He's worried that they'll try taking you away or turning you against him when you comprehend all this so he's conflicted. The truth is, I don't know how I really feel about them moving in either. Our relationship isn't too good but it isn't too bad either. It was strained for a while but we've gotten better in recent years. I talk to them and they seem interested in my life and where it's headed."

"I just hope that they don't overstep our boundaries or give Daddy any hell. He loves you three so much and he'll bend over backwards for you. By the time you see this you'll know just how much he's willing to go through for you. The plan is to have them move in while I'm still here then they have to move out and buy a new home. That's the plan, anyways. Daddy might just have them move in full-time until you can be in the house by yourselves. I don't know. All I want is for you to have a very good relationship with your father. I know it's hard with him working in the police force but he's doing his best for you. It may not seem like it but he is." Haru smiled.

"Um... what else can I tell you? It's hard making these vlogs, I run out of things to say so quickly. When I started this I had so many ideas but now they're all just gone. I mean, I thought that by now I'd start showing you guys how to cook foods but I can't stand for too long without my feet swelling like sausages. Daddy's gotta cook for me now and he's been doing a good job of it."

"Make way, I've got food!" Rin yelled as he came into the room. Haru flinched at the noise and nearly dropped the camera but caught it in time. He glared at Rin and pointed the camera to him and followed as Rin placed two bowls of ramen on the table. Haru raised a brow from behind the camera.

"Ramen? Really?"

"I would have cooked something more complicated but we spent so much time at Makoto's that I just wanted to make something simple. Does it offend you Nanase-san?" Rin ended in a sarcastic tone of voice. Haru pointed the camera at Rin's face which held a smug smirk.

"You can sleep upstairs tonight." Haru deadpanned.

"You'll call me and tell me to come downstairs and cuddle with you."

"Actually, I'd welcome you sleeping upstairs. I won't have so much body heat behind me." Haru smiled. Rin gasped and put his hand on his chest like he was offended. Haru laughed a little and set the camera down to face him as he picked up the chopsticks and ramen and started eating. As soon as he took a bite and swallowed, he felt as though he were in heaven. Rin was definitely shaping up to be a good cook! Haru practically wolfed down his food while Rin watched in slight horror waiting for his boyfriend to choke on his food.

"I take it you like the ramen?"

Haru swallowed what he had in his mouth and rested the bowl on his belly. "Like it? Rin, I love it! You're getting to be a great cook."

"Aww, thank you. I'm not as good as you are." Rin chuckled as he put his food down then picked up the camera. He smiled in it and pretended that he was looking at his three children. "Mommy's a really great chef and what I can do is basically child's play. I hope one of you inherits Mommy's talents in the pool and in the kitchen."

"Wow, way to make me sound like I have no other defining qualities. I'm also a pretty good artist."

"Yea when you're not scaring the shit out of people with your drawings." Haru flipped Rin off then continued to eat his ramen. Rin laughed then pointed the camera to Haru.

"Have anything else you wanna say to the triplets?"

"Make sure Daddy doesn't burn the house down and I love you three." Haru smiled at the camera before Rin set it down and began to eat his own food.

The couple ate together in a comfortable silence. This was the last time they would really be alone together without Haru's parents being somewhere in the house. Rin looked at his boyfriend and began to worry. He knew Haru's relationship with his parents wasn't the best and he knew that this was basically the last chance he had to repair the relationship. Rin didn't mind it at all but he still worried about Haru. He just didn't want to see his feelings get hurt or have Haru die with regrets.

*ding dong*

Rin sighed and set his food down then got up to answer the door. He opened the door to see Mrs. Tachibana standing there with a dish full of food. She's been coming around every night with food for the past week and asking about Makoto and if they know how he's doing. Rin wanted to tell Makoto but he didn't have the heart to say anything, especially after what went down last week. Still, Rin smiled at her and acted nice.

"Hello, Mrs. Tachibana. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I cooked something for you and Haru if you guys haven't already eaten." Mrs. Tachibana held out the dish for Rin to take.

Rin took the dish and smiled. "We're already eating but I greatly appreciate not cooking tomorrow."

"You're welcome! Have you talked to Makoto today?" Mrs. Tachibana's eyes grew soft at the mention of her son's name. She was very worried about him and Rin saw it in her eyes. She obviously regretted the way everything went and she wanted to make amends but she didn't know how or where to begin. A lot of things were said that night and there was no amount of apologies she could give to make things right again.

"We spent the day with him and Shiori."

"How were they? Did Makoto look healthy? Is Shiori doing well?" Mrs. Tachibana asked.

"They were just fine. Makoto and the twins are healthy and Shiori is just as energetic as ever."

Mrs. Tachibana smiled. "That's good. Did Makoto say anything about possibly visiting home?" Mrs. Tachibana asked in a hopeful tone of voice. Rin sighed a little and thought about the conversation he had with Makoto today. From how Makoto sounded, he wasn't interested in visiting home any time soon.

"No, he didn't. He said that he was he was gonna focus on himself and his family before he spoke to you again."

"Did he say how long?"

"No. He needs to spend some time to himself to evaluate the situation and how he wants to move on. At the moment, he has no idea how he wants to do this because he's still mad about how things went down and what you said about Shiori." A flash of pain went through Mrs. Tachibana's eyes before she grabbed her arms and held herself together. She still regretted saying that and it was clear.

"I know with last Saturday's events it doesn't seem like it but I love my son and and my granddaughter very much. I never meant to hurt them, I was just so a-angry and my mouth just moved on it's own!" Mrs. Tachibana teared up.

"You need to tell Makoto that when he decides to talk to you again. He doesn't wanna cut you out of his life but he needs time to himself."

"I understand." Mrs Tahcibana nodded. "Thank you, Rin. Tell Haru I said hi." Mrs. Tachibana turned around and left without another word. Rin watched her leave and started to feel sorry for her. She really did love Makoto and Shiori and she didn't want this to end the relationship she has with them. Rin sighed and closed the door before walking to the kitchen and putting tomorrow's dinner away. With Makoto's mother cooking for them, Rin may need to hold off on grocery shopping for a while. He laughed a little before he walked back to the living room to see Haru sitting on the couch and rubbing his belly and admiring it.

"Who was it?" Haru asked without looking up.

"Makoto's mother. She brought us dinner again."

"She must be really broken after what happened last weekend. Did she ask about Makoto and Shiori?"

"She did. I told her that Makoto was just taking time away from them to focus on himself and the family then she left. Admiring your baby bump?"

"Yes." Haru smiled as he beckoned Rin over to feel. Rin sat down next to Haru and felt the bump. He still couldn't believe that they created these three little lives. Three little lives who would grow to have their own dreams and adventures navigating the tricky road that is life. Rin kissed the bump and carefully laid his head so that he could listen to their heartbeats. Haru smiled and began to run a finger through Rin's hair. "It feels like magic, doesn't it?"

"It does. I never thought we'd be able to have this."

"Me either. You know, for a while I was jealous of Makoto." Haru revealed.

"Really?"

"Yes. He could have kids and I couldn't. I felt envious and I wanted that, too. I got a little slice of it when we found out I was pregnant with Kiyoshi but then the accident happened and I found myself jealous of Makoto again, this time because his child was alive and well, mine was in a jar in a cardboard box that we buried. Even now I'm jealous because he'll be alive for his children, I won't. Maybe I wasn't meant to have kids." Haru frowned.

"Don't say that. Haru, you would make an excellent mother. You're really good with kids and I know if we had some now, you would be great with them and I would count myself the luckiest guy in the world and be proud to come home to you every night."

Haru smiled a little. "You think so?"

"I know so." Rin whispered lovingly. Haru leaned down and kissed his forehead then began to think of himself as a parent.

Haru thought of soothing cries and caring for wounds they get from playing. He thought of three little carbon copies of him running around, laughing and not having a care in the world. He thought of swim meets and taking home various trophies. Watching Rin spend time with the kids while he cleaned up the house. He thought of Christmas time and watching the smiles light up their faces when they see their gifts. He thought of birthdays and whatever silly birthday tradition he and Rin would invent. He thought of lazy days where they just stayed home and enjoyed each other's company.

Haru thought of all of this and yet, he won't be around for it. He won't be around to soothe their cries or hear their laughter. He won't be around to watch them swim or achieve their dreams. He won't be around for any of it. All he'll be is a missing part of their life that they will never know. All they'll know of him are these vlogs and everything Rin and their friends could tell them. Haru rubbed his belly and began thinking of his little ones and how life would be for them. They'll be able to just imagine him and how they would interact with them without knowing who he really was.

Rin sat up and pulled Haru close and held him in his arms. He kissed his boyfriend's temple and buried his nose in his hair, inhaling his scent. Haru relaxed in Rin's arms and sighed. He was so worried about his children and how they were going to be after he passed away. It was all he could think of nowadays. He has made his peace with his death but he can't make peace with how his children will be when they learn why their mother is dead.

Rin took his hand and kissed it. "Don't think so much. We'll make a way. My mother was able to raise two children by herself, I'll be able to raise three by myself."

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yes. We have amazing friends and your parents will be near by and Makoto's mother would be happy to help me out." Rin smiled. Haru could see the hurt in his eyes but didn't say anything. He just looked relieved for Rin's sake and kissed him slowly. Rin smiled in the kiss as he returned it. Haru smiled back and continued to kiss his boyfriend, letting whatever he was feeling fly away in this moment of passion. Unbeknownst to the couple, the camera was still on and recording them.

* * *

"Rei-chan, are you sure we should be doing this?" Nagisa asked as he set the table for dinner.

"I'm sure. I have to confront my parents and get a handle on this before Mizuki is born." Rei answered as he finished preparing dinner.

Tonight, Rei planned to talk to his parents and get a grip on this situation before the baby arrives. His parents didn't like Nagisa, hell, they never liked him. In fact, they hated Nagisa and nothing could ever make them change their mind. Well, maybe the realization that he's in love with Nagisa but might still deny the fact that he's married with a stepson. Rei hoped that they understood that he was happy with his current life.

Nagisa sighed a little as he rubbed his belly. He understood his husband's intentions and admired him for standing up to his parents but he was skeptical that this night would play out the way he wanted it. Rei was hoping that his parents accepted the fact that they were married and accept Mizuki as part of the family. Nagisa felt like it was a lost cause. Rei's parents were stubborn as hell and he knew that they weren't going to change their minds.

Rei turned the stove off and stood behind and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's belly. Nagisa sighed and leaned back into Rei's embrace. Rei kissed his cheek and placed his chin on Nagisa's head. Nagisa smiled and placed his hands on his husband's hands. As skeptical as he was, Nagisa did hope that his in-laws would change their attitude towards him. Their hate towards him was totally unfounded and he wanted to get along with them.

There was a knock at the door and Nagisa knew who it was without opening it. Rei reluctantly let go of his husband and walked to the door. Nagisa closed his eyes for a moment and mentally prepared himself for a night of backhanded compliments and harsh criticisms. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his belly. No matter what happens tonight or how many insults get thrown his way, he and Rei were still married and he'll still have a family. Nothing here would change other than Rei's parents' attitudes towards him which could either change for the better or change for the worst.

"Ugh, you're here?" A voice asked.

Nagisa snapped out of his own thoughts and stood up straight to see Mrs, Ryugazaki looking at him with disgust while holding a desert in her hands. Mr. Ryugazaki already seemed annoyed and nothing really happened yet. Still, Nagisa tried his best to smile and not grab the glass of water on the table and throw it in her face. "I do live here and I am married to your son, remember?"

"Oh, right! How silly of me to forget!" Mrs. Ryugazaki exclaimed in fake embarrassment. "I must have forgotten because I haven't seen you in months. How are you doing?"

"Ready for my baby boy to be born." Nagisa smiled proudly as he rubbed his belly. "Do you want me to place your desert in the fridge?"

"L-let me do that for you, Nagisa." Rei cut in and grabbed the desert from his mother. "Why don't the three of you sit down at the table and talk? Dinner is nearly ready." Nagisa pressed his lips together in a tight line but did not utter a word as he sat down. Rei was trying to delay the inevitable but Nagisa can't call him out on it.

"Are you thinking of names yet?" Mr. Ryugazaki asked.

"We agreed to name the baby Mizuki. I picked it out when I was still in high school and I've stuck with it since."

"Did its real father have any objections about the name you chose?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked rudely. Nagisa took a deep breath then exhaled before he yelled. He took offense to his baby being called an it and he was not going to let Rei's mother get away with that.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't refer to my son as an 'it' and Katsurou liked the name."

"How many times did he test Mizuki with his surname before he liked the sound of it?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked.

"Katsurou never did that. He just liked the name right off the bat. Besides, we haven't picked a surname for Mizuki yet."

"Will your son take his biological father's surname or are you planning to forfeit your family name?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked with an icy glare. "Rei isn't the child's biological father so he should not be forced to give his name to a child who isn't his blood."

"Mom, if Nagisa and Katsurou want the baby to have my surname then Mizuki can have my surname. I don't mind." Rei really did not mind the baby having his last name. Hell, it wasn't even a big deal to him right now.

"I do!" Mrs. Ryugazaki frowned deeply. "It isn't right that someone who is not of our family's blood should get our last name. Children should bear their father's last name and from what I know, Rei is not the father so therefore your son should share a last name with his biological father or hell, even your family name, Nagisa!"

"I don't like the idea of giving my baby my birth name, especially with my father and I being at odds." Nagisa frowned back. He would gladly give Mizuki his last name but he knew his father would hate it. If Nagisa were to name his baby Hazuki Mizuki, his father would definitely send him the documents to have the baby's name changed because it would be an embarrassment to the Hazuki family name.

"Are you and your father doing any better?" Mr. Ryugazaki asked.

Nagisa frowned and rubbed his belly when he thought about how horrible his father has been about his pregnancy. "No. He's not happy at all and I can't change his mind about the baby."

"That makes two of us." Mrs. Ryugazaki bitterly remarked. Nagisa took another deep breath then looked at Rei who was starting to get disturbed by his mother's words. From the way she has been speaking since she arrived, Nagisa couldn't blame him. At least Rei's father was being as civil as possible. He seemed to put his dislike aside for the night.

"Nagisa, is that a scar on your face?" Mr. Ryugazaki asked. Nagisa touched his face where the scar was from Rei's mother backhanding him back in May. He sighed and glanced at his mother-in-law who had a smug look on her face.

"Yes, it was from when your wife backhanded me with her ring hand."

"Did you bleed to death?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked.

"No, but-"

"Then don't bitch about it. Besides, the scar looks like it healed up nicely." Mrs. Ryugazaki smirked. Nagisa wanted to toss his water at her then walk away like nothing even happened but, for this night to go well, he was keeping his urges at an all-time low for Rei's sake.

"Don't I at least get an apology for that night?" Nagisa asked.

"An apology? For what?"

"Oh, I dunno, for putting your hands on me knowing that I'm pregnant, backhanding me with your ring finger, nearly kicking me in my belly to hurt my baby, accusing me of manipulating Rei, and spitting on me after you were done raging at me to name a few."

"You're a big boy, live with it." Nagisa was about to say something nasty in reply when Mr. Ryugazaki beat him to it.

"Honey, you could have caused Nagisa to miscarry. Don't you think you at least owe him an apology for that?"

"I am sorry for nearly causing harm to your unborn bastard but I will not apologize for my words nor what I felt that night and what I still feel at present."

Nagisa opened his mouth to say something but closed it. That was the closest he was going to get to an apology and he didn't want his mother-in-law taking it back for whatever reason. Dinner was finally finished and Rei served everyone. Dinner started out kind of awkward. Nagisa still wanted to snap at his mother-in-law but he kept himself in control because he didn't want to put any stress on Mizuki. Besides, it was Rei's night to stand up to his parents. He didn't want to ruin it.

Speaking of Rei, he looked stressed and Nagisa didn't blame him for feeling that way. He has never stood up to his parents before. He was so used to keeping his complaints to himself and never calling his parents out on anything that it was normal for him to stay quiet when his parents were mistreating his partner. Rei had a reason to stand up to his parents now; he was married and he was about to be a father, whether the child was his or not. Rei was as much part of this baby's life as Katsurou is and nothing was going to change it.

"How has life been treating you, Rei? Anything exciting happening other than preparing to be a stepfather?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked. Rei snapped out of whatever he was thinking and tried his best to smile at his mother.

"Nothing really interesting in my life has happened lately. I've just been focusing on work and Nagisa's health and, of course, preparing for the baby." Rei's been dedicating his time to setting up everything he needed to set up for the baby. He started setting up the crib when he came home today and bought a toy box for Mizuki's toys. Rei even started looking into baby proofing the apartment. He was very serious about this baby and Nagisa saw that. Nagisa appreciated it but he felt guilty that Rei was going through all this trouble for him.

"Hmm, since you seem to be in contact with the child's father, do you have a custody schedule set up in place?" Mrs. Ryugazaki asked.

"We do. Mizuki's gonna spend every other weekend with his father and Katsurou's free to drop by as much as he wants to when Mizuki isn't with him." Nagisa answered with a smile. With Katsurou planning to be heavily involved in Mizuki's life, it made sense for him to be around the apartment as often as possible to spend time with his son. He didn't mind, though. He wanted Mizuki to have a good relationship with both his biological father and his step father.

"What about holidays? Did you work out who gets what holiday?"

"Together. We didn't want to make Mizuki have two different holidays so we decided to spend them together."

"Rei, how do you feel about that?" Mrs. Ryugazaki looked at her son. "It must annoy you having the man who got your... husband... pregnant in your home on a constant basis." Nagisa frowned at the way Rei's mother phrased that sentence. She was trying to start a fight between them. He looked at Rei who just took a deep breath and took a bite of his dinner.

"Katsurou's the biological father and whether I like it or not, he has every right to be here as much as he pleases. I don't mind him being here and spending time with his son when it's not his weekend."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Rei's father asked in confusion.

"Once upon a time it used to but for the baby's sake we've buried the hatchet and decided to be friends."

"All this trouble for a child that isn't even yours." Mrs. Ryugazaki frowned.

Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mom, Mizuki may not be biologically mine but he is as much my son as he is Katsurou's and I will treat him and love him like he is mine so I will go through every length imaginable for him and I will bend over backwards to make sure that he is happy and healthy. It's what I signed up for when I married Nagisa."

"Honestly, what man in his good senses marries someone who cheats on him? I thought I raised you to have more sense than that." Rei's mother spat out like venom. "If I were you then I would have left the cheater and his little bastard out in the cold to freeze without a second thought."

"Um, Mrs. Ryugazaki, this might be embarrassing but I'm still sitting right here." Nagisa frowned deeply at his mother-in-law.

"Hey, you're not in this conversation so I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business with my son. Thank you. If I wanted to hear form you, I would have included you in the conversation. God, you got even more annoying when you married my son."

"THAT'S IT!" Rei yelled as he banged his hand on the table and stood up, startling everyone in the room. For once in his life, Nagisa was actually scared of Rei. Speaking of, Rei was glaring at his mother as his cheeks were read with anger and his eyes were harsh, far from the gentle aura they always held. "What is your problem?! Ever since high school, you've had a problem with Nagisa and you don't even try to make your hatred subtle! You always disrespect him and you always say such rude things about him when he's around!"

Rei didn't feel bad about yelling at his mother. He gave her many chances to change her attitude towards Nagisa but she never took those chances. He thought she would change after he got married and accept that what he has with Nagisa is forever but she didn't. Rei was so tired of fighting the same fight over and over again. He didn't want to let his mother's hatred of Nagisa ruin his married. It nearly destroyed them while they were still dating but Rei wasn't letting it kill his marriage.

"R-Rei, he-"

"He what?! He's too much of a free spirit for you? He's too happy for you to spend more than an hour with him? He actually makes me happy? What is it that you don't like?"

"He's corrupted you! He changed you so much and he manipulated you into marrying him and taking care of his little bastard!" His mother tried to rationalize. "You've been under his influence for too long and you can't see that!"

So that's why his parents never like Nagisa. They thought that Nagisa corrupted him and these last nine years they've just been thinking that Nagisa had him under some spell. He would admit that being with Nagisa changed his perspective on the world and changed him but Rei wouldn't go as far to say Nagisa corrupted him. He may have changed a little since being with Nagisa but he was still the man his parents raised and nothing about that has changed.

"My husband didn't manipulate me into doing anything. I willingly stayed with him and married him. I could have walked out, hell, I could have simply never come home that night but I didn't do that. I stayed and married him because I love him and I can't imagine the rest of my life without him."

Neither of his parents said anything, mainly out of shock that Rei was having an outburst like this. They have never seen him act like this before and it was a big shock to them. Rei looked at his parents and sighed. This was the moment. This was really the moment he becomes a man and it came from standing up to his parents and defending his husband. Rei looked at Nagisa who just held his hand. Rei looked at the ring on his husband's left ring finger before taking his hand and kissing the wedding ring then held his husband's hand before looking at his parents again.

"I know you don't like it but this," Rei held up his and Nagisa's joined hands, "is my life now. I am married to Nagisa and I am going to treat his son like my own. Whether you like it or not, Nagisa and his baby are part of the family now and there isn't anything you can do about it. I'm not asking for you to change overnight but I want you to start acting civil towards my family because they're here to stay and if you don't like it then you can get out of my home and get out of my fucking life."

Rei sat back down and his parents were shocked. His mother looked at his father who shrugged and kept eating. There wasn't anything he could say; this was Rei's home and they were guests. Mrs. Ryugazaki opened her mouth to say something but shut it. There was nothing she could say to him, she didn't even know how to respond to him. Rei sat back down and continued to eat his dinner. He felt powerful standing up to his parents. He should have done this a long time ago. Nagisa smiled at him and kissed his cheek before he continued to eat his dinner.

After dinner and some awkwardly light conversation about other friends and family, Rei's parents left the apartment. Rei and Nagisa bid them goodbye before going back into their apartment and sighing. Tonight was an ordeal from Rei's mother's insults to Rei finally standing up to her. At least Rei's father was acting civil tonight. Nagisa looked at his husband and saw that his recent outburst was troubling him. He sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. If it were any good for him and Mizuki, Nagisa would totally sleep on the couch right now. Rei sat next to him and started tracing random patterns all over his belly. Nagisa laughed quietly and placed his hand on his husband's knee.

"How do you feel after standing up to your parents?"

"Relieved. I'm pretty sure this might be the last I see of my parents but I don't care. They're not getting away with it anymore, Nagisa. I won't let them get away with it anymore."

"I know, baby. I know." Nagisa whispered as he kissed Rei's forehead. After tonight, his parents have a choice: either they change their attitude or they can get out of his life. Nagisa was happy that Rei stood up to them but he didn't want Rei to lose his relationship with his parents because of him and his baby. He didn't want Rei to be like Makoto and his parents. His parents won't probably be around to be in his children's lives because of his decision to elope.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sorry that it took you being my husband and pregnant for me to finally grow a pair and stand up to them. I should have done it years ago."

"You don't have to apologize. We're still together and we're stronger than ever and we have a little baby to look forward to."

"I know and I can't wait for Mizuki to be born." Rei smiled as he rubbed Nagisa's belly. "You're so beautiful, Nagisa. I don't know why you don't think you are."

Nagisa laughed. "Try thinking you're beautiful when you can't see your own toes and everything you eat instantly goes to your thighs." Rei smirked and touched Nagisa's thighs. They were certainly thicker than they were before. He didn't mind it at all, he liked it when Nagisa had some plumpness to him. Rei smiled then kissed Nagisa's baby bump. This was all because of the baby growing in Nagisa otherwise Nagisa would closely watch his weight.

"You're still beautiful, even if you don't think so."

"Fine, if you can stand being married to a pig."

"Wouldn't that make you the most beautiful pig?"

"Then that means you're into having sex with animals, you sick fuck."

Rei barked out a laugh before hugging Nagisa as tight as he could without hurting the baby. "No thanks, I'll stick with a human being. I can't get an animal to scream my name the way you can." Nagisa playfully rolled his eyes and snorted at Rei's comment.

The couple stayed like that for a while before Nagisa began to think of what Rei said about how he could have walked out on him and he wouldn't know about it. He frowned thinking about it. Rei could have left and started a brand new life somewhere while Nagisa was here, alone, fending for himself and his baby. If Rei had left, he would probably be married to Katsurou. He looked down at Rei and ran his fingers through his blue hair. Nagisa was glad that Rei was still here but now he was feeling a little hurt that he thought about it.

"Rei-chan, did you think of leaving me?" Nagisa asked. Rei froze in his spot and looked up at his husband. Nagisa looked back and stared into his purple eyes, daring him to lie and say that he didn't have the thought. Rei sighed and nodded.

"For a moment I thought about leaving. I thought that with the way our relationship was it wouldn't be the best idea for us to raise a kid together." Rei explained. He thought that it would be for the best that he left. He didn't want to make a child live through him and Nagisa constantly arguing over the same old things. He was gonna leave without a word and start a new life somewhere else where no one knew him and find someone else but he didn't do it. He stayed with Nagisa and he was glad he did.

"What made you change your mind?" Nagisa asked.

"I couldn't do it. I tried but I kept thinking about you with a baby in your arms and the three of us as a nice little family. I couldn't get that out of my head so I stayed and decided that now was the time we got married."

"What about now? Do you still think of our little family?"

Rei smiled and kissed Nagisa's cheek. "I still think about it. Our little family grew with Katsurou in the picture but I still think of it. Did you ever think of leaving me?"

"I thought of it after I got pregnant and more recently after the doctor mistook you for Mizuki's father when we found out I was having a boy. I thought that it was unfair of you to take on the burden of taking care of a child that isn't yours and that I was better off taking the baby and starting a new life somewhere else where no one knew me." Nagisa confessed. He thought about it so many times and nearly did it one time but he didn't feel right doing it without properly saying goodbye to Rei and there was no way he could say goodbye to his husband.

"What stopped you from leaving?"

"You deserved to get a proper goodbye from me and there was no way I could give you that so I stayed. Are you happy you stayed with me?"

"Of course, I am. Are you happy you stayed?"

"Every day I wake up with you next to me." Nagisa smiled as he kissed Rei's head. "I love you so much, Rei-chan and I'm happy to be Ryugazaki Nagisa."

"I love you and I'm happy you're Ryugazaki Nagisa, too." Rei smiled back. "We'll be together forever and we'll have a happy life."

"And a happy family." Nagisa beamed as he felt Mizuki move. Rei chuckled and placed gentle kisses all over Nagisa's belly. Nagisa laughed but kept watching Rei kiss his baby bump. He was happy he stayed here. He wouldn't have this right now and his future would be cloudy and uncertain. Rei stopped then captured Nagisa's lips in a rough yet passionate kiss that Nagisa eagerly returned. They kissed each other as though this would be the last time they would get to see each other and feel each other. Nagisa broke the kiss when he needed air and looked into Rei's eyes. "I love you." Nagisa whispered.

"I love you, too. You're so beautiful."

"You always say that."

"I always mean that. You'll see when you look back at the pictures after you have Mizuki." Rei stood up from the couch and held out his hand for Nagisa. "Wanna go to bed?"

Nagisa took Rei's hand and stood with his husband's help. "Only if you'll help me out of my clothes."

"Oh, you know I will." Rei laughed as he walked Nagisa to their bedroom.

Nagisa pulled his pants down as far down as he could before Rei pulled them down with his underwear around Nagisa's ankles. The expectant blond stepped out of his pants and underwear. He raised his arms and Rei took off the sweater he bought for tonight. Nagisa admired himself in the mirror and studied himself. He was big now and he looked like he was ready to pop but he knew he would only get bigger within the next two months and after that he'd would be left with stretch marks and saggy skin.

Nagisa shudders at the thought of what he will look like after he has Mizuki. Baby weight doesn't melt away fast, he'll have to go on a diet and exercise like hell to go back to his old body. He should ask Makoto how he got rid of the baby weight after he had Shiori. He didn't get his six pack back but he nearly went back to his weight before he had a baby. As long as he could get close to that weight then he would be set until the next one. Nagisa looked down at his belly and caressed the bump lovingly as he thought about holding his baby in his arms. Two more months before Mizuki was here. Two more months then this was all over.

"Hey, do you want to wear something tonight or do you want to be naked again?" Rei asked. Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts to see Rei wearing his butterfly pajamas while holding up Nagisa's sleep shirt. Nagisa shook his head then went back to looking at himself in the mirror.

"Naked. I don't know how you can sleep in those pajamas, it's so damn hot." Rei pressed his lips in a tight line and wanted to complain about Nagisa keeping the air conditioner on full blast all the time but he stayed silent and mentally shrugged. Another complaint for another day.

"If I sleep naked then I won't be able to control myself and you'll wake up with cum all over your thighs every morning." Rei made up an excuse as he moved behind Nagisa and wrapped his arms around him. Nagisa smirked and reached behind him to caress Rei's cheek.

"Stick the boner somewhere else buddy, I don't feel like having your cock anywhere near me tonight." Nagisa huffed as he waddled to the bed and slowly laid down above the covers. Rei chuckled and joined him in bed and opened his arms. Nagisa snuggled up close to his husband with his back turned to him. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa and pressed a kiss to his neck as he ran his hand up and down Nagisa's body. They stayed like that for the rest of the night in each other's company in a comfortable silence only occupied by their breathing and contented sighs. They stayed like this until they fell asleep together.

* * *

"...and the villagers were happy forever and ever. The end." Sousuke closed the book he was reading to Shiori. He put the book back on her bookshelf and gave her a kiss on the forehead and tucked her in before he quietly tiptoed out of her bedroom.

Sousuke walked to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed as he undid his tie. Today was exhausting and stressful. He had to do nearly all of his father's work and attend a meeting about how things went last quarter and how they could improve this quarter. Not to mention his father gave him a project to look over and the team actually doing it has no idea what the hell they're doing. On top of that he had to write up some reports about the company's current financial status. _Ugh, look at me think about business related shit,_  Sousuke thought. _I really have become a corporate drone like my father._

"Hey there, handsome. Need a massage?" Sousuke smiled and looked up in the mirror to see Makoto behind him with his hands on his shoulders wearing a yellow and orange shirt with a pair of green shorts. Makoto started to rub Sousuke's shoulders causing the other to moan in relief. God, that felt so fucking good. Makoto had such magic fingers! The brunet laughed a little as he rubbed his husband's shoulders. "Happy?"

"My day has been stressful as hell. I've been working this job two months and I already feel like quitting this fucking job."

"You can't and you know you can't. We've got a family to take care of and I need my big, strong Papa Bear to make money for us while I hold down the fort and take care of our children." Makoto smiled before kissing Sousuke. The latter smiled and started to feel relaxed during Makoto's massage.

"Okay, I'll stay and make money while my fierce Mama Bear takes care of our kids and our home. How was your visit to your ex?"

Makoto stopped for a moment then continued massaging Sousuke at a faster pace. He was nervous about something and Sousuke could see it in his face. Sousuke placed his hands over Makoto's causing the other to stop what he was doing. Makoto sighed and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and buried his face in his hair. He was nervous as hell about telling Sousuke the details. He knew Sousuke would never judge him but he was still scared that he would.

"There's something I never told you about my relationship with Seijuurou." Makoto whispered. It was now or never.

"What is it?" Sousuke asked.

"The way it ended or, to be more accurate, where the end of our relationship began. Three weeks after our first time, I started feeling sick and figured out that I might have been pregnant. I took the test and sure enough, I was pregnant with Seijuurou's baby." Makoto smiled. He remembered how excited he was when he saw  the positive result. He nearly screamed out of excitement when he saw it.

"How did he take it?"

Makoto frowned when he remembered the look on Seijuurou's face when he showed him the test. "Not so well. We fought for an hour before he listed every reason for me not to keep the baby, one of them being it wouldn't look good for me to have another baby just ten months after Shiori was born. Then he talked about us leaving Iwatobi for a week so that I could have an abortion." Makoto whimpered. He was remembering it all for the umpteenth time today and it was hurting him. He thought he wouldn't be bothered by it anymore but he was wrong. He's still being haunted by it today.

"Did you go through with it?" Sousuke whispered.

"You would have seen Rin with two children instead of one in the park that day. We went out of town for a week under the guise of a couple's vacation and left Shiori with my parents. He took care of everything; he found the clinic and paid for me to get it done, a hotel for us to stay in, food, and whatever else we wanted. I tried talking Seijuurou out of it because I didn't want to go through with it."

"Why did you?"

"I loved him. I thought I did anyways. I thought that it would all work out in the end but after it happened and the reality of it hit me, all I felt was pain and regret. He was sweet about it at first by going with me and comforting me afterwards but the next day, he pretended that it didn't even happen." Makoto let some tears fall as his breath hitched. "I decided that if he was going to pretend it never happened then I was going to do the same thing and I just threw myself into my work and focused my energy on Shiori, pushing Seijuurou away in the process. We kept fighting and fighting until he gave me the ultimatum and broke up with me."

Sousuke frowned deeply. He didn't think Makoto would be the one to do that but that wasn't important right now. Makoto was shutting down and he needed comfort. Sousuke moved up on the bed and gathered Makoto into his arms and held him. Makoto sobbed and held onto Sousuke tight. Almost six years later and he still regrets it. He made his peace with it but he still regrets it. Sousuke pressed a gentle kiss to Makoto's forehead and continued to hold him. Sousuke couldn't understand what his husband was going through but he still wanted to be here for him.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry you didn't have the emotional support you needed." Sousuke said in a gentle voice.

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all. How did you get through it?"

"It was a huge process." Makoto reminisced. He remembered his suicide attempt and the sleeping pills he planned to take with the note he wrote. He remembered watching Shiori asleep in her crib and thinking of her future without him around. He felt guilty about planning to kill himself and he was glad he stayed. "It started with a suicide attempt."

"A- you nearly killed yourself?!" Sousuke asked in surprise.

Makoto nodded numbly as he remembered that night. "I was heartbroken and very depressed. I planned to swallow a bunch of sleeping pills while Shiori was asleep so that I wouldn't disturb her. I was at home alone with her and made every moment last. After she fell asleep, I had the pills in my hand and I almost put them in my mouth when I stopped and looked at Shiori. I thought, could I really go through with this? Can I really leave her like this? I was making her grow up with out you, I couldn't make her grow up without me."

"It would have been a really morbid way to meet my daughter."

"It would have." Makoto agreed. "That night I decided to move on and focus my energy on Shiori like I was doing before Seijuurou left. I deleted his number and our messages and hid away pictures of us. That was all easy but the abortion, that was a another field in itself. I meditated and prayed before I did a makeshift funeral service for my unborn baby. I walked to the dumpster behind the coffee shop and said a little prayer then threw the test away and walked away from it and my regret. I guess I didn't walk far enough away from it." Makoto ruefully laughed at the end.

"Makoto, I'm really sorry you had to go through all that and I'm glad you found a reason to stay." Sousuke kissed his forehead. Makoto smiled a little and sighed. He felt emotionally exhausted again. If he knew how exhausting it would be being honest in his marriage, he would have kept his mouth shut and continued living in blissful ignorance. Makoto was glad that Sousuke didn't yell at him or judge him for it. He didn't think he could really live with it if Sousuke were to judge him for it. Sousuke snaked his hand under Makoto's shirt and rubbed his belly then smiled when he felt the taut skin under his touch. It only reminded him that there were two lives coming into this world. "I can't wait to meet our twins."

"Me either. Sousuke, if I- _we_ were in that situation, would you act the same way Seijuurou did?"

"No. I would never act like that. I would talk it out with you more then come to a decision. If we decided that abortion was the best option then I'd stay with you at the clinic and comfort you afterwards and I certainly wouldn't pretend it never happened and let you know that you could talk to me about it whenever you wanted to." Sousuke smiled at him. Makoto smiled back at his husband and buried his nose in his chest.

"You're so thoughtful, Sousuke. I love you."

"I love you, too. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Makoto pressed his lips together in a tight line. He didn't know whether he should tell Sousuke about the kiss. He owed it to Sousuke to tell him but he was scared of what Sousuke would do. Makoto looked up at his husband and saw the concern in his face. He knew he wouldn't get out of this so easily. Sousuke would just press him about what happened until Makoto gave in to him. Makoto sighed and removed himself from Sousuke's arms and looked at him, eye to eye. He took Sousuke's left hand and held it with his own two hands.

"Before I left, Seijuurou kept professing his love for me and that he would never get over me or move on then he kissed me." Makoto confessed.

Sousuke's eye widened and it looked as thought tears were welling up in his eyes. Makoto started to feel instant regret in telling him. He saw the hurt in his husband's eyes and he knew he messed up. Makoto tried to reach out and pull him closer but Sousuke pushed him away and got off the bed. Makoto's breath hitched as he pulled his hands to his chest. Sousuke never pushed him away like that before and it scared him to death. Sousuke paced around their room and tried to comprehend how Makoto could let his ex kiss him.

"How the hell could you let him kiss you?" Sousuke finally asked when he stopped and looked at Makoto.

"He caught me by surprise. I should have known he was going to do it again, this wasn't the first time."

"Not the first- when the hell did he kiss you and how many times did it happen?!" Sousuke nearly shouted. Makoto flinched at the volume of his husband's voice but stayed his ground.

"It was one other time but that was before we got back together so what does it matter?! I am sorry that this is hurting you but please don't be mad."

"Why did you even tell me?"

"I told you because I want honesty in this marriage and I wanted to be as honest as possible. I owe it to you to be honest and upfront with you! I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you!" Makoto sobbed. He didn't want this to ruin their marriage, not while it was so young. Sousuke opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and walked to their closet and pulled out a suitcase then put it on the bed before he started packing his things. Makoto frowned and pulled away the suitcase towards himself. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever you aren't." Sousuke answered as he pulled his suitcase away from Makoto and put another shirt in.

"We can talk about this. You act as if I went along with it!"

"Since I'm assuming you never pushed him away, you might as fucking well have!" Sousuke shouted.

Sousuke zipped up the suitcase once he felt he had enough clothes. He had some casual clothes, his pajamas, and once he got downstairs he planned to bring about three pairs of shoes with him. Sousuke walked to the closet and brought out Shiori's suitcase then began to walk out of the room. Makoto practically leapt off the bed and stood in Sousuke's way. He couldn't be serious about it. It was one thing to be mad enough to leave but taking their daughter was crossing a line.

"You're not taking Shiori with you!"

"I can and I am, now move." Sousuke tried pushing passed Makoto but the pregnant male stood his ground then pushed Sousuke back into their room.

"Sousuke, I understand you're mad at me and you want to leave but, please, I _beg_ of you not to take my baby." Makoto sobbed. "I'll even get down on my knees for you not to take her from me! Please!"

"My mind is already made up, Makoto. I'm leaving and I'm taking Shiori with me." Sousuke said as he walked of the room before Makoto could stop him and made his way to Shiori's bedroom.

Sousuke turned on the light and moved to his daughter's dresser and began putting clothes inside. He was going to stay at his parents' house for a while and he was taking Shiori with him. He even started to pack some toys for Shiori to play with. He couldn't stay here, he needed to go away and he wanted to have his daughter with him. Makoto walked in the room and grabbed his arm before he could put something else in their daughter's luggage. Sousuke sighed and turned around to face Makoto.

"Sousuke, please," Makoto whispered so that he wouldn't wake their daughter, "you don't have to leave. I'm sorry I didn't push him away or step away and I'm sorry for not telling you about the first time it happened."

"I'm not looking for an apology, Makoto. I feel as though there's something going on and the fact that he said that he loved you and wouldn't let you go and you _still_ didn't see it coming!"

"He's done that before and never kissed me! How did I expect this time to be any different?! Tell me what I can do to make this right!"

"Get out of my way and let me leave." Sousuke whispered as he left Shiori's room with Makoto following him out, begging Sousuke to stay so that they could talk it out.

While they did this, Shiori sat up and tried not to cry. She heard her parents fighting but she didn't say anything because she thought they would work it out but then she heard her door open and her light come on. She pretended to stay asleep while she heard her dresser's drawers opening and closing then their whispers. She was scared that something bad was happening. Shiori got out of her bed and followed her parents' voices downstairs where it seemed that Papa was putting their things in his car with Kuma-kun in her arms. She sat down on the steps still within range to hear them but out of sight that they would not see her.

"Sousuke, please, don't do this!" Mama begged.

"I just need to get out of here for a while, Makoto. I need some time to clear my mind."

"Do you have to take Shiori with you? You know she'll ask for me everyday."

"She'll do the same thing if I leave her here. I've made up my mind. I am leaving and taking Shiori with me." Papa's footsteps came a little closer and Shiori whimpered. She didn't want to go! She wanted to stay with both of her parents!

"Can I at least say bye to her before you go?"

"Sure. I'll go get her." Papa's footsteps were coming closer and Shiori stood up. Her heart was pounding in her throat because of how scared she was. She was scared of what would happen between her parents and whether or not she would be able to come back home. Papa came up the stairs and he stopped where he was when he saw her. He sighed and stepped aside. "Come downstairs and say bye to your mother."

Shiori nodded and walked down the stairs to see her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs. Two suitcases were standing by the door and her mother had tears running down his face. Shiori didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and she wanted Papa to stay, too. Shiori whimpered before she finally let out the tears she was holding in. Her mother knelt down to her level and took her into his arms and held her as he whispered comforts into her ear, telling her that everything would be okay.

She wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe that everything would be okay but she didn't feel like that was true. Papa was actually leaving Mama and taking her along. Would they really be okay after that? After a moment, Shiori pulled away and saw the tears glistening in her mother's eyes. He didn't want them to leave either but Papa was set on leaving and he wasn't changing his mind. Mama tried his best to smile as he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's gonna be okay, sweetheart. Mama and Papa are going through a little rough patch right now but we'll work it out." Mama tried to reassure her.

"I don't wanna leave, Mama," Shiori whimpered, "I wanna stay. Why do I have to go with Papa?"

"Papa wants you to go with him because he doesn't want to be lonely. You don't want Papa to be lonely, do you?"

"No, but what about you? Aren't you gonna be lonely?"

"I have Ken and I can always call Haru-chan or Uncle Nagi if I need company." Mama smiled. It was fake and she knew it. Mama wasn't happy at all. He was trying not to make her worry or feel sad but she couldn't help but still feel that way. There was something wrong with their marriage and Mama was uncertain about whether or not they would stay married,

"Okay. I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too."

"Do you love Papa?"

Mama looked at Papa and sighed. "I do and I hope he doesn't stay away too long because I need him here." Papa didn't say anything as he put his shoes on then took the suitcases outside to the car. Mama let out a trembling sigh as he fought off the oncoming tears. He placed his hands on his belly and once again tried to smile at Shiori. "Why don't you say bye to Beanie and Bunny then put your shoes on so you can leave?" Shiori leaned down and kissed her mother's stretched belly then rubbed it a little.

"Onee-chan will be back soon. I promise." Shiori whispered before she put her shoes on before walking outside her home.

When Shiori got outside, Sousuke was leaning against the hood of the car and smoking a cigarette. Shiori turned around and looked at Makoto who was watching them. He waved at her and Shiori timidly waved back before she got in the backseat of the car. Sousuke inhaled more of his cigarette before he exhaled and tossed the butt to the ground and stomped it out. Sousuke looked at his husband and quickly looked away.

He still couldn't comprehend how Makoto could let Seijuurou kiss him. He knew Makoto didn't lean in but he still didn't push Seijuurou away. It made him feel that Makoto still had something for his ex and he wasn't fessing up. Sousuke frowned deeper as he got in the car with Shiori and started it. He took one last look at his home before he backed out of the driveway and drove away. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the look Shiori had on her face. She was sad and she looked like she was trying not to cry.

Sousuke frowned and started to feel bad for doing this. He didn't need to drag Shiori into the fight but he wanted to be with his daughter and he didn't want to leave her behind. Still, she looked really sad to leave Makoto. _She would have been just the same if I left without her,_ Sousuke thought. No, she wouldn't. She'd probably think that he was abandoning her and wouldn't be able to trust him again. She was probably thinking that he was being a dick and leaving her mother knowing that this wasn't a good time to leave Makoto in the house, alone.

Makoto would be fine. He had to be. He is still able to go up and down the stairs by himself and take care of himself, he should be fine on his own. For now, at least. Sousuke pulled up in his parents' driveway when their home came into his view. He parked the car and got out then opened the trunk to get their luggage out while Shiori stood by him. Once he did this, he closed the trunk and locked the car before walking to the front door and knocking.

There wasn't much of a wait as the door immediately opened. Mrs. Yamazaki's eyes widened when she saw Sousuke and Shiori standing at her doorstep, especially as this time of night. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"It's a long story, Mom. Can Shiori and I stay here for a while?"

"You can stay in your old room but what about Makoto? Why isn't he here?" Mrs. Yamazaki stepped aside to let her son and granddaughter in the house. Sousuke sighed as he walked in his old home and took his shoes off.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow morning. I'm tired and I need to get Shiori back to sleep. Is Dad still awake?"

"Living room. He's doing some work and I was about to... help him out if you get my drift." Mrs. Yamazaki gestured to her robe. Sousuke gagged a little at the thought of his parents having sex. He applauded them for still having that spark in their marriage but he didn't want to think about them fucking. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed the suitcases.

"I didn't need the image. Shiori, why don't you go say hi to your grandfather while I put our bags in our room?" Shiori nodded and walked to the living room while Sousuke climbed the familiar stairs and walked the familiar path to his old room.

Sousuke opened the door and turned on the light before he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. Swimming trophies and posters of famous swimmers on the walls. He walked further in and saw all the pictures of himself at various swim meets in the past. Sousuke smiled when he saw the photos and began remembering the glory days when his dream was within reach. The smell of chlorine thick in the air and the cheers of the audience pounding against his ears. God, those were the days. Sousuke looked away form the photos and began to unpack the suitcases and put everything in the empty dresser.

As Sousuke put everything away, there was a small knock at the door. He turned around to see his father holding a sleepy Shiori with a frown on his face. Sousuke sighed as he already heard his father's words about jumping into marriage so quickly. They should have waited to get married. Makoto should have visited Seijuurou in prison before they eloped. He didn't want to hear a goddamn word right now. "Dad, I don't need a lecture right now."

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I just came here because it's past my granddaughter's bedtime and she looks ready to go to sleep." Shiori yawned and buried herself in her grandfather's chest. Mr. Yamazaki placed Shiori in Sousuke's old bed and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Sousuke put away the shirt he was holding and leaned on his dresser, rubbing his face with his hands and inwardly groaning. He's been married to Makoto for a month and they're already fighting. They shouldn't be fighting like this. They should be in bed together holding each other close and whispering sweet nothings to each other. They should be talking about their future together and the family they'll have. They shouldn't be separated from each other with their hearts broken. Then again, they aren't the first married couple to have issues.

Rei and Nagisa had issues in the beginning of their marriage. They talked it out and everything is as perfect as can be. His parents definitely had some problems but their marriage is still alive and well. Makoto's parents probably had problems and they had to have worked it out to stay together this long. He and Makoto were gonna work this out, they had to. They've wanted this for the longest time and they finally have it. Sousuke didn't want this to end as soon as it began. He wanted a long, lasting marriage that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world and he wanted to share that with Makoto but he needs time to himself first.

Sousuke needed time to come to terms with it, time to be alone in general, time to figure out what the next step is, and time to get rid of the anger he feels. He was angry at Makoto for not backing away or at least pushing Seijuurou off of him. He was angry at Seijuurou for kissing his husband in the first place. He was angry at himself for not going with Makoto instead of going into work late. He was just angry!

"Papa?" Shiori's voice called him out of his thoughts. "How long are we gonna be here?"

Sousuke stood straight up and walked over to his bed then laid on his side to face Shiori. Her bright green eyes stared into his soul and Sousuke knew he couldn't lie to her but he also knew he couldn't give her a straight answer. He pressed his lips together for a moment before he frowned. "I don't know, sweetheart. It might be a while."

"How long is that?" Shiori asked as she hugged Kuma-kun closer to her chest.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I need some time away from Mama."

"What about me? Do I need time away from Mama, too?" Shiori curiously asked. Sousuke smiled a little and shook his head.

"You don't. I brought you with me because I haven't been spending much time with you since I've been working for Jii-chan." Sousuke lied. He really brought Shiori because he didn't want her to have a memory of him walking out on her in a fit of rage, even though he would eventually come back.

"Oh, okay. Are you and Mama gonna get a divorce?"

"No, it's not that serious. We may be going through a little rough patch but I can never divorce your mother."

"Papa, do you love Mama?" Shiori sleepily asked.

"Very much," Sousuke whispered as he moved some of Shiori's hair out of her face, "and we won't stay away for too long. Now go to sleep, you've been up too late." Sousuke smiled a little before kissing Shiori's forehead and leaving the bed to unpack more. As he tried to leave, he felt a tiny fist grab his shirt.

"Can you tell me another story?"

"Would you like to hear a fairytale or one from my past?" Sousuke asked as he laid back down on the bed.

Shiori thought for a moment as she snuggled into her father's side. "One from your swimming days. You and Mama used to swim and you hardly ever talk about it."

"God, there are so many stories I could tell you. Uh... did I ever tell you that I wanted to be a professional swimmer?"

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice."

"It was my dream." Sousuke smiled. "I've dreamt of it ever since I was a child and I worked hard to achieve it. I was always swimming and exercising, whatever it took. I wanted to be the best at swimming and as I got older, my training intensified and for a short time no one could beat me. I was winning every meet I was in and I was drunk off all the success. Behind it all, my shoulder started to hurt but I pushed through the pain until it finally gave out."

"Didn't you try making it all better back then?" Shiori asked.

"I tried going to physical therapy and repairing my shoulder when I found out Rin was coming back from Australia but it was for nothing. My dream would never come true and I had to settle for something else. Then, I saw Rin swimming with your mother, Haru, and Nagisa and I had a new dream: swimming with my best friend again."

"Did you get to swim with Uncle RinRin again?"

"When I transferred to Samezuka Academy. I got on the swim team but then my shoulder started acting up again and I couldn't keep it up even though I wanted to." Sousuke frowned. He really missed swimming and he wished that his shoulder hadn't given out on him. It was too late for him to go back to those days. He could swim a little but not like he used to. Hopefully, his kids wouldn't be as blind or drunk on the success as he was. It was okay to be driven but not to the point where one is willing to let themselves completely fall apart. Looking at all these trophies meant nothing anymore. Just shiny, gold objects taunting him and reminding him that his first dream is dead.

"Do you miss it, Papa?"

"I do but I'm not bitter but something good came out of me trying to pursue my dream." Sousuke smiled.

"What's that?"

"If I hadn't tried pursuing my dream then I never would have met your mother and you never would have been born." They smiled at each other before Shiori yawned and closed her eyes then fell asleep. Sousuke didn't move from his spot. He stayed there thinking of Makoto and how he was doing at this moment. He was probably curled up in their bed on his side wearing some of Sousuke's clothes so that he could feel as though Sousuke were there with him. Sousuke sighed as he leaned over to turn his light off. Sousuke caught his ring in the light and frowned a little.

Sousuke promised he wouldn't leave but he did and he felt like an ass. He was angry at Makoto but he didn't have to leave the way he did. He didn't know how long this separation would last but he did know that he wouldn't let this ruin his marriage. This was a rough patch that they were going to get through soon. He just needed to remember his vows and remember that he loved Makoto no matter how angry he is. Sousuke settled in bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to be rid of this ugly night and get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to anyone who got disturbed during the parts discussing abortion, I know it's a disturbing topic for people and that some would prefer to stay away from it entirely but I swear this is the only time in the story where it will be talked about in detail.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you did then show me some love by leaving kudos (if you haven't already) or a comment! If you don't want to constantly refresh the page in hopes of seeing a new chapter then subscribe to me, the story, or the series itself if you haven't done so already! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	23. Baby, Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto misses Sousuke and Shiori, Haru's parents move in, and Nagisa talks to his mother

Water. It was a familiar place for Haru, almost a source of comfort and joy. It was an escape for him when the real world got to be too much. He always felt like he was at home when he was submerged in it. He closed his eyes and let himself lay in the bathtub, completely unaware of the world around him. Haru smiled a little when he felt his babies moving again. They really liked it when he was in the bath. He rubbed his belly and thought about how his children would be in the water.

If they were anything like their mother, they would love the water as much as he did. They'd swim just to be in it, they'd risk going out in the rain without an umbrella, they'd stay in the bath longer just to be in the water, and they'd jump into any body of water as long as their whole body fit into it. Rin would complain about having three more versions of Haru to keep watch of. If the triplets were anything like their father, too, they wouldn't be able to get enough of swimming until they made it to the Olympics like their grandfather dreamt.

Haru smiled at the thought of his children winning gold medals for swimming in the Olympics. Watching their proud faces light up the TV screen as they hold up their gold medals while a crowd cheers loudly. He could imagine Rin crying and talking about how proud he was of his children for achieving their dreams. Haru would just be proud that his kids made it that far and be proud that they stuck it out long enough. Haru rubbed his belly and thought about these three babies making that dream become a reality.

"Haruka! Where are you?" A voice called.

Haru sighed when he heard his father's voice. His parents were moving into this house today. They sold their house and the furniture in it and packed their clothes and now they're moving back in. Rin reluctantly agreed to it and Haru was still coming to terms with it himself. He liked the idea of them moving back in but he didn't want them overstepping their boundaries or overstaying their welcome long after he's gone. Then again, Rin may want them to stay so he could have their help raising the triplets, at least until they were old enough to be in the house by themselves.

Haru had no idea what he should be feeling. He was happy he could mend his relationship with them before he died but they've made their distrust of Rin very clear. They didn't really think that Rin could handle being a cop and raising three children at the same time. They thought that Rin would crack under the pressure then up and leave the children. He knew Rin would never do that to their children. He promised him that he won't abandon him. Rin swore on his necklace and he intended to keep that promise.

Haru could not deny that he was scared but he trusted Rin to do right by their children. He had faith in his boyfriend and he had faith that everything would work out right for his family. Besides, it wasn't like Rin would be completely alone. He had his own mother to help him and Gou, their friends, Makoto's mother, and his would-be in-laws. Rin had help and if push came to shove Rin could just stick them in daycare. That would be good for them. They could learn to socialize with other children and learn valuable life lessons they couldn't learn being cooped up in the house.

"Haru! Are you in the bath?" Another voice called.

It was Rin trying to look for him. Haru sighed a little as he slowly sat up in the tub. He slowly stood up and got out of the tub before he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. The bathroom door opened and Rin came in looking a little sweaty and flustered. Rin was probably helping his parents get their things in the house. Rin shook his head and walked over to Haru and began drying him off. "Were you looking for me?"

"We were," Rin confirmed as he dried Haru's back, "your mother is cooking lunch and she wanted you to help her."

"Oh, what's she making?"

"Katsudon."

"Yum. Can you get my bath robe for me?" Haru asked.

"Of course, of course." Rin answered as he grabbed Haru's bath robe and helped him put it on then tied it for him in a cute bow. Haru smiled a little and waddled out of the bathroom and descended the stairs with Rin's help.

When he made it downstairs, he saw a bunch of bags that obviously belonged to his parents. The smell of pork wafted its way up Haru's nose and he followed it to the kitchen where his mother was. This brought back memories from his childhood. Haru smiled a little and walked in before he began helping his mother prepare lunch by chopping up some green onions. Mrs. Nanase smiled at him as she prepared the meat.

"This feels like old times, doesn't it?" Mrs. Nanase asked.

"It does. I kind of missed this." Haru confirmed. "Remember when I was younger and we used to cook together?"

"Of course, I do. You were my little chef then and you're a chef now. Funny how it all works out. So, how do you feel about your father and I moving back in?" She asked as she cooked some stuff in a pan.

"Well, my food bill is gonna increase again and this place is gonna be a little more crowded but overall I feel happy about you and Dad being here and so does Rin."

"I think he's just happy to have someone keep you company while he's at work. I'm still surprised he hasn't taken paternity leave yet."

"He wants to," Haru said as he moved the green onions to a small bowl, "but I won't let him start it."

"Why not?"

"The hospital bill is going to be very expensive and my funeral costs are gonna break him. He needs to make as much money as possible before I give birth and die." Haru explained.

Rin has been complaining about this ever since he found out he could take paternity leave as soon as he wanted to. As much as Haru wanted his boyfriend home to spend their last days together, he was thinking about the future and knew that hospital bills paired with funeral costs are high as hell. He didn't want Rin to fall into debt trying to pay those bills, he wouldn't allow it. He just wanted Rin to be prepared to cover the money for it all. Mrs. Nanase frowned a little and flipped the meat over.

"If you have a money problem, you can ask your father and he'll give you the money free of charge."

"Rin's too proud and he'll feel like half a man if he takes it. He'll feel like he has a debt to pay and he'll drive himself crazy and get into actual debt with a loan shark paying Dad back whatever he'll owe."

"Haru-"

"Mom, please. Don't make things more complicated than they have to be." Haru pleaded with his mother. He knew Rin well enough to know that he wouldn't take money from anyone, unless it was a gift. Haru could see it now; his parents give Rin a large amount of money to cover everything and Rin will run himself ragged trying to pay it all back to them. No, he can't ask his parents to give them money. Rin will just drive himself crazy thinking he has to pay it back even thought their not expecting him to. Curse his damn pride.

"I just want to make sure everything's okay, Haru. I know it's annoying but mothers tend to worry a lot no matter what age their children are."

"You don't have to tell me; I see Makoto constantly worrying about his own daughter." Haru chuckled a little.

"How is he? The last time I saw Makoto and his daughter was..." Mrs. Nanase counted on her fingers, "three years ago."

"Married and currently expecting twins." Haru answered bluntly.

"Married? To who?"

"His daughter's father, Sousuke. He figured out he had a daughter and instantly became involved. They ended up falling in love with each other, they got back together, they moved into a new home, eventually got engaged and now they're married." Haru explained.

"Maybe I should go see him soon."

"You shouldn't. He and Sousuke got into an argument a few days ago and he's still beat up about it."

Makoto called him the day after the fight happened, crying about how much he missed his husband and his daughter. Haru made Rin take him to Makoto's house within an hour of getting off the phone with him. When Haru arrived, Makoto's eyes were bloodshot red and puffy from crying and he could barely make a coherent sentence without breaking down. Makoto eventually calmed down long enough to explain what happened after he told Sousuke about the kiss and that Sousuke left and took Shiori with him.

To say Haru was mad was an understatement. He was livid and he called Sousuke just to cuss him out over the phone for leaving his pregnant husband alone. Sousuke actually had the balls to say that Makoto would be fine without him for a while and Rin had to take his phone away before he could break it. Haru couldn't think straight for a day and had to distract himself from the anger by being there for his best friend. Thinking about it now made his blood boil. He could understand that Sousuke was mad about the kiss but to leave and take their daughter with them was doing the absolute most.

"Oh, dear. What was it about?"

"I don't want to share my friend's business but just know that he confessed something and apparently it pissed his husband off enough to leave the house and take their daughter with him." Haru frowned, remembering how broken Makoto was the day after.

"Where are they staying?"

"He doesn't know. The only time he hears from them is at night because his daughter wants to talk to him and say goodnight. After they get it out of their system, Sousuke just hangs up on him before he can get a word out. Since Sousuke has Shiori with him, he's most likely staying with his parents."

He was worried about Makoto and how he's handling this. When he went to see him the day after, Makoto was devastated and couldn't stop crying. Makoto looked fine when he left but Haru hasn't talked to him since Sunday and Makoto hasn't tried to call him. Maybe he should go see Makoto today and check up on him. He knew Makoto wouldn't do anything rash but Haru just wanted to make sure Makoto was okay. Mrs. Nanase placed her hand on her son's belly and rubbed it.

"I know you can't help it but don't worry about Makoto but you can't dwell on it too much; you'll stress out your babies."

"Makoto's my best friend, I can't help but be worried about him. He loves his husband so much and it'll kill him if this screws up their marriage."

"Haru, it all sounds like a misunderstanding. It'll all work out if they love each other as much as you say they do. Now help me cook lunch for your boyfriend and your father."

Haru sighed but continued to help his mother with the cooking. He really couldn't help but worry about Makoto. Drama just seemed to revolve around him and it seemed that every week found him a new drama. Makoto didn't need any kind of drama, especially since he is pregnant with twins. Damn Sousuke for doing this! Just when his opinion of the man is getting better he does something that makes it die out. Again. Sousuke was a great friend but Haru really didn't like the choices he made and this was a very shitty one.

Within an hour, Haru and his mother were done cooking lunch. Rin walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Haru then kissed his cheek. Haru smiled at the attention and turned around in Rin's arms. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders and pecked his lips. "Ready to eat?"

"If you cooked it then I'll always be ready to eat." Rin complimented as he pressed his forehead against Haru's.

"Such a sweetheart. Can you help us get everything to the other room?"

"Of course." Rin whispered as he pressed another kiss to Haru's forehead then moved to grab some drinks and a tray while Haru and his mother grabbed the food.

They walked to the table and set everything down before they began to eat. Over the course of the meal, there was casually polite conversation and some jokes thrown here and there. Haru ate and silently watched his parents and boyfriend talk and talk as though they were old friends. Haru was glad that everyone was getting along already but in the back of his mind all Haru could think about was how this conversation would go without him here.

Haru could imagine it now. Everyone dressed in black, all with sorrowful expressions on their faces and eyes still puffy from tears. Everyone sitting here in complete silence, not knowing how to start a conversation or where to go from this point. Haru shuddered to think about that. He didn't want to think about it as it just reminded him that his time was quickly approaching. In the back of his mind, Haru hoped that they would get along well after he passed away. A hard kick had Haru taking a deep breath that stopped the conversation and made everyone look at him worriedly.

"Haru, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?!" Rin asked frantically as he started to examine Haru closely.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, it was just a kick. A hard one."

"That one looked like it hurt, Haru. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Mr. Nanase asked in the most leveled tone he could muster.

"I'm sure. Oh! They're kicking again, who wants to feel?" As soon as the question left his mouth, Rin's hands were on Haru's belly in no time. Haru snorted quietly and guided Rin's hands to the spot where he felt the kick happen. For a moment nothing happened but then Rin felt a kick below his hand and his face instantly lit up like a thousand suns. He had that goofy smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye. It looked like Rin was falling in love all over again and Haru could see it. The smile couldn't leave Haru's face, even if he wanted it to. He wanted to savor this moment and have it forever. "Do you feel it, Rin?"

"I do, I can't wait to meet them."

A flash of pain shot through Haru's heart when he thought about Rin meeting their triplets for the first time. It would probably be a bittersweet meeting. Rin in a room alone with the triplets with tears streaming down his face combined with the loss of his love and the happiness from his children. Haru tried his best to smile and block the thoughts out. With time quickly approaching this was all that has been on his mind for the longest time.

He tried not to think about it and live the rest of his life as best he could but the thoughts were just creeping in the back of his mind and hanging over him like an ever present cloud of darkness. No matter what Haru did, not matter how many times he tried to distract himself, his thoughts would always lead back to his family's future. He always imagined a sad Rin and three carbon copies of himself constantly wondering about him and asking questions about what he was like. He couldn't get any of it out of his head.

"Haru, are you okay?" Rin asked, breaking Haru out of his thoughts. Haru nodded and put his hand on his head.

"I'm a little tired. I think I need to lay down for a while."

"I'll help you to our bed." Rin said as he stood up then helped Haru up. Haru slowly stood up and walked up the stairs with Rin helping him.

When they made it to their room, Rin helped Haru get into bed. Rin set up a pile of pillows behind Haru for back support then kissed the baby bump and rubbed it. Haru smiled and placed his hand over Rin's hand. The couple looked at each other for a moment before their lips slowly met each other in a passionate kiss. They stayed like this for a moment before they broke away for air. Rin moved Haru's hair to get to his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss before leaving the room.

Rin walked back downstairs to where Haru's parents were waiting. Rin felt uneasy about Haru's parents being here. They were nice people but the circumstances in which they were here had him nervous. They probably blame him for the fact that their son is going to die. They might even go as far as to blame the triplets for Haru's death. Rin sat back down and continued to eat his food, aware of the looks he was getting from his would-be in-laws.

"How is our son doing?" Mrs. Nanase asked.

"Haru's fine, he just needs to rest for a while. The triplets are taking a lot out of him; I might have to get him to go on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy." Rin explained. He's known for a while that Haru needed to stay off his feet and rest but he wanted to let Haru do whatever he wanted. So far, they've just been limiting his movements but now they have to completely restrict his movement.

"Rin, we need to talk to you about the future."

"What about the future?" Rin asked as he set his chopsticks down.

"The triplets," Mr. Nanase answered, "Rin, you're a hard worker and would make an excellent father but being a cop is so demanding and time consuming. Do you really think you can handle raising triplets with that kind of job?"

"I can. I know my job is demanding and there are gonna be nights where I'll fall asleep in the station but I'll still be in my kids' lives no matter what." With Rin being a cop, he knew it was going to be hard to raise the kids the way he wanted to but he'll have some help from his friends and family. Haru's parents looked at him with doubt in their eyes and Rin felt intimidated under their gaze.

"You may think you can but being a single parent who happens to be a cop is a hard job. On paper it sounds easy but being a single parent is such a hard job and, god forbid, what if you die? Could you really put your children through that loss? Can you really take being a cop with three children at home?"

"The way I see it, it's either be a cop and die in the line of duty or become a corporate drone and work until I kill myself. Do you honestly think I can't take care of them being a cop?"

"There are many risk factors that come with that job and if you ever get promoted to a higher position you'll be away from home more often and your kids will be raised by everyone but you. Do you want that for them?"

Rin opened his mouth to answer but he shut it. He did not want that for his children. He wanted to be an active part in his children's lives but he still had a job to do and it was a good one that would keep the lights on and clothes on their backs and food in their bellies. Of course, he knew that this would come at a price. His children would feel cold and distant towards him. Hopefully, they would understand that he was going his best for them. He knew his best wasn't much but dammit he was gonna try! "I don't want that for them but I'm still gonna try for them. I gave Haru my word that I would do right by them and that I would never abandon them."

"What if you let us raise them? You could come by as often as you please and see your children. We'll even make sure there's a room for you to stay in, if you want to." Mrs. Nanase smiled. Rin wanted to flip the table over and walk out but he resisted the urge. Haru's parents were looking out for the kids but it all just sounded like they wanted custody of the triplets after Haru passed and they wanted Rin's blessing to take them.

"I appreciate your concern and I know you have good intentions but I can't allow you to take my children. I promised Haru we would stay together and I can't break that promise." Rin answered in the most respectful way possible.

"You can't be serious!" Mr. Nanase shouted. "What quality of life can you give those children if you're always out on patrol or working a late night at the office?!"

"The best I can. I promised Haru I would do my best by the triplets and that's what I am going to do." Rin had fire in his eyes. He didn't want to have this argument, especially so soon after Haru's parents moved into this home. He understood their doubts but they should at least have some faith in him. "I know that my job is demanding but if I stick with the desk jobs and keep my ass out of danger as much as I can I'll live for a long time and still be in their lives. I don't want to hear anymore talk of taking the triplets and raising them, at least, not while Haru's still here. I'm going to go check on Haru and make sure he's okay."

With that, Rin stood up and walked back upstairs to check on Haru. He needed to get out of that room before he said some more things that he would surely regret. When he got to their room, Haru was resting peacefully on his right side with his back turned towards the wall. Rin smiled and laid near Haru's belly then pressed a small kiss to it. No matter what happened, he was never going to give his children away. He made a promise and he aimed to keep it. Rin placed more kisses on Haru's baby bump and began to think of all the memories he would soon have with his kids.

Summer vacations in Australia, swim meets, beach days, building snowmen, jumping around in the rain, school projects, holidays and everything in between. Rin could see it all but a pang of sadness still rose in his heart when he remembered that Haru would not be alive for it. Haru was just a carrier in this case, a means to an end. Rin frowned when he imagined the day he would have to tell the triplets why their mother was dead.

Rin imagined them uncontrollably crying then lashing out at him in anger. He imagined them yelling at him for letting Haru go through with it. He imagined them being angry at Haru without even knowing him. He imagined them being depressed about their existence and mulling over their mother's choice. Rin would probably make it known as soon as they could comprehend everything by showing them the videos Haru was making for them.

Speaking of videos, Rin spotted the camera on the bedside table and considered making a little vlog himself. It would spice up Haru's vlogs and it would be nice for the kids to see him have a little fun side. Rin got up from the bed and grabbed the camera then turned it on and pointed it at himself. Rin smiled in the camera, flashing his pointy teeth like usual.

"Hey kids! It's Daddy here and I'm being very quiet because your mother is taking a nap." Rin pointed the camera at Haru, making sure to get a good full body shot. "Mommy's super tired but that's life when you've got three humans growing inside of you." Rin sat back down on the bed and pointed the camera to his face again. "Grandma and Grandpa just moved in with us today, that's fun. The food bill is gonna increase again and I'm gonna have to get used to seeing two extra pairs of shoes here but that's my life. Your grandparents want me to let them adopt you.

"They don't think I can raise you properly while maintaining a job in the police force, that it'd be better for you if you weren't with me. I obviously said no because I believe that I can raise you well enough on my own. I understand their concern but they're hellbent on it. I'm sticking to the boring desk jobs and I'm being more cautious when I'm out in the field but I won't lie, you'll get lonely and there may be nights where you won't see me but we'll make it work because Sundays are our days." Rin smiled.

"We'll plan something in advance and do it that day and have fun together like a normal family. It can be a day out somewhere or a day in where we watch Disney movies and eat cake with our bare hands. Whatever we feel like doing that particular week. As long as we're together and it doesn't cost me an arm and a leg, I don't care what we do. Um... gosh, your mom knows how to drag these out better than I do. I have nothing else to say so I guess it's time to end this vlog here. I'll, uh, see you." Rin turned off the camera and took a deep breath.

This was the first time he's done a vlog alone and it felt a little nerve wrecking. He was happy to do it but he didn't know how Haru could talk to the camera for so long. Rin put the camera back where it originally was then laid back down next to Haru. He was still asleep and Rin resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Haru's been a heavy sleeper lately and Rin found it adorable. Rin kissed his forehead then closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Haru breathing. Things in this home were going to get a bit complicated but Rin had hope things would work out for the best.

* * *

"How are you and Dad doing?" Nagisa asked as he looked at his mother from across the table.

Today, Nagisa was home alone like any other day but his mother decided to visit him today and make sure he was healthy. Nagisa was grateful for the company as he had been meaning to see how his parents' marriage was doing. Last he heard, his mother was thinking of divorcing his father. He asked his sisters if they knew anything but they were as out of the loop as he was. With his mother being here, he knew he could get a straight answer out of her on where their marriage currently stands.

Nagisa's mother sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. Nagisa felt his heart hurt when he thought of everything that look could mean. They either got divorced and just didn't know how to announce it yet or they've taken to living in a loveless marriage. Either way, Nagisa would feel responsible for it. They had a good marriage until recently. From what he remembered of his childhood, they never fought and his mother was usually on his father's side and to see them fighting over the one thing they don't agree on was disturbing.

Mrs. Hazuki sighed and swallowed the lump she had in her throat. "Your father and I have been talking again and we've come to an agreement about certain things."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, we came to an agreement about Mizuki. We talked it out and we decided to-"

"Mom, please, I know it's hard but you can't divorce Dad over me! It's not worth throwing your marriage away!" Nagisa burst out. He knew it was gonna happen. He knew his parents were going to divorce over him and it was gonna be his fault! He should never have told them he was pregnant then none of this would never have happened.

"Let me finish," Mrs. Hazuki said gently, "we're not getting a divorce. We're going to approach this differently. I will support you and I'll be active in my grandson's life. Your father... he won't be active. He'll just remain distant."

Nagisa felt relieved that his parents were not going to get a divorce but he still felt pain in his heart. His father won't be active in Mizuki's life meaning he won't support him. _Fuckin' A..._  Nagisa thought as he leaned back in his chair. He always wanted his children to have a good relationship with their grandparents but he wasn't so sure that would ever happen now. His mother was on board and he assumed Rei's parents were gonna be on board for having a step grandson but his own father wasn't on board.

"I guess Mizuki's going to grow up thinking of Dad as a random stranger who happens to live with you."

"Nagisa, don't think that way! Your father will come around, just give him time" Mrs. Hazuki scolded. Nagisa looked at her incredulously and opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Time? How was he supposed to keep giving his father time?! The window for his father to start getting involved is closing and it's closing fast. Nagisa highly doubted his father would ever warm up to the thought of him having a child. If he wasn't warming up to the idea now, he never will.

"I've given him enough time and if he hasn't warmed up to the thought of me being pregnant and having a baby now, I highly doubt he ever will. I'd rather Mizuki grow up thinking he's dead than knowing he's alive but doesn't want anything to do with him."

"What about family events?"

"We won't go." Nagisa simply answered. "Dad hasn't been acting like I'm part of the family lately so it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Nagisa..."

"I'm not going out of my way to make something out of nothing. It's not good for me and it's certainly not good for Mizuki or the children I'll have in the future. If he's acting this way with Mizuki, he'll act like this when I have more kids." Nagisa explained. "I can't live like that and I won't force my children to live like that."

"And I can't force you to do anything. I'm just asking you to give your father as much time as needed. This is a big adjustment for him."

"Where was this bullshit when the girls had their kids? I know it's weird to grasp and it's something that can be hard to accept but that still doesn't change the fact that there's a new life coming into this world and that I still need support from both of my parents." Nagisa frowned. He knew that it was a weird thing to accept but that still didn't change the fact that needed his friends and family here for him.

"Just give him time. I know your father well enough to know he loves his kids and he wants what's best for you."

"You mean what's best for him. He doesn't want me to have Mizuki because it's gonna embarrass him. He cares about his image so much that he can't see that I'm happy with my life and that I'm ready for this."

Nothing was going to change. His father would never accept the fact that he was going to be a parent and that his life took an entirely different route. Nagisa wasn't going to wait for him to accept things the way they are and he wasn't going to let it run his life. He's gonna have a son in less than two months and he has to focus on him. He rubbed his belly and sighed. He felt sad that his father wasn't going to be here for him and to be unashamed about it hurt him. The ache in his heart returned and Nagisa quickly shifted gears to take his mind off the heartache.

Nagisa began to think of Mizuki in a few years, five years old to be exact. Wide eyed and very inquisitive, always curious about the world. Always running around and getting into mischief with his friends complete with little cuts popping up everywhere. He imagined a little ball of energy that reminded him of his younger years with each passing day. He imagined a child who is amazed and excited by all around him.

He imagined a child with a love for learning and always excited to go to school. Heh, if Mizuki ends up with a love for learning Rei is going to go crazy with pride. Mizuki coming home after school and excitedly babbling about what he learned in school on that particular day. Nagisa felt the smile on his face listening to his son talk about what he learned. He imagined a little clone of himself wearing glasses to be more like his stepfather. He imagined museum trips and watching Mizuki's face light up as he looks at each exhibit.

Nagisa imagined all of this for his son. This was pretty much what dominated his mind lately. Thinking about the near future was what kept him from going crazy in the apartment without Rei around. Nagisa sighed a little when he thought about Rei. He missed Rei during the day and it killed him not having Rei here. He understood that Rei wanted to keep working but he needed some company to keep from going nuts and this building didn't allow pets at all.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Mrs. Hazuki panicked. Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He completely forgot his mother was here.

"I'm okay, Mom. I just zoned out for a while."

"Oh, thank God. I was worried. Remember what I said about your father. He loves you to death but he's having a hard time adjusting to this."

Nagisa wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that his father really did love him but his actions were louder than any yell he'd ever heard from his father. He wanted to believe his father would start supporting him but so far, all he has gotten are ugly words and adoption papers thrown his way. Nagisa wanted to believe that his father was warming up to the idea of his son having a baby but so far, he's embarrassed, almost ashamed of having him as a son. Nagisa rubbed his belly and sighed. If push came to shove, Nagisa would have to cut his father off. He wasn't wasting the rest of his life gaining affection that would never come again.

* * *

Makoto sat in the waiting room of the clinic, alone. It's been five days since Sousuke left with Shiori and he has been miserable. Though this has basically left his appetite dead, he still eats for the twins. He has taken to sleeping in the spare bedroom that contained a queen sized bed and a dresser with a little TV on it. He couldn't go back to the room he shared with Sousuke. It didn't feel the same sleeping in that room without him there. That night, Makoto cried himself to sleep as he slept in the guest room, unable to return to that bedroom without Sousuke in it. Makoto hasn't even been in Shiori's room since that night, either.

Normally, he would have been in her room and cleaned it up but he couldn't find it in himself to enter her room again. The house felt cold and empty without her here. Ken goes in her room and sleeps on her bed at night because it still smells like her. A day or two ago, Makoto forgot himself and tried to wake Shiori to get her to school. His heart broke when he opened that door and discovered that she wasn't there. He dropped to his knees and cried.

In short, Makoto was a mess. The only thing that has kept him from going off the deep end was talking to Shiori at night. Sousuke called him to let Shiori speak to him and tell him goodnight. Makoto cried the first night Sousuke did this. He was so happy to hear her voice that he just let it go and cried as they talked. They were on the phone for what seemed like hours until Sousuke said that Shiori had to go to bed. Makoto tried to talk to his husband shortly after Shiori said good night but he hung up on him before he could even get out a syllable.

Sousuke was still mad about the kiss and Makoto could tell. He apologized profusely in text and in voicemail but Sousuke wasn't accepting his apology. He was basically ignoring him for something that wasn't his fault! Makoto felt angry and frustrated about this ordeal. Makoto was not a cheater and he valued his marriage. He had something wonderful and he would never jeopardize it for a silly little fling, especially with Seijuurou. Sousuke just couldn't see it because all he could think of was another man's lips on his husband's lips.

Makoto couldn't entirely blame him. He would be steamed if Sousuke had kissed Kisumi when he visited him but Makoto wouldn't have overreacted like this. As mad as Sousuke was, this was a complete overreaction. Sousuke could have given him the cold shoulder for the night and slept in the guest room. He could have slept on the couch for the night for all he cared. Hell, Sousuke could have stepped out and smoked a cigarette then come back with a clear head. He didn't need to leave and take Shiori with him, not while he needed someone with him at this time.

Makoto was waiting for his name to be called so he could find out what the twins were. Sousuke said he would be here when he found out what the babies are but he isn't. All because of an unforeseen kiss that didn't mean anything to him. Makoto sighed and looked at his ring finger. He knew that this separation would not last forever but being alone was killing him on the inside. He thought this pregnancy would be easier because he had Sousuke with him this time around. He just felt lonely again and it was a terrible feeling.

"Yamazaki-san? The doctor is ready to see you now." A nurse called.

Makoto nearly forgot who he was for a second. He still wasn't used to being called by his married name. Makoto stood and followed the nurse to a vacant room then walked inside. He sat up on the examination table and stared up at the ceiling, feeling excited about what the twins could be. Sousuke and his father seemed to have the idea that Makoto was gonna have boys while Shiori thought she was gonna have two little sisters. Makoto had an idea of what the twins would be but he wanted to wait until it was confirmed to start making plans like everyone else has.

"Makoto, how are you doing today?" A voice greeted.

"I'm just fine. Can't wait until my babies arrive."

"Good to hear. Where's your husband? I thought he'd be here."

Makoto frowned a little when he remembered Sousuke wasn't here. Sousuke originally promised to leave work early to be here with him. Obviously, Sousuke was too mad to be here so he had to come alone. "He got caught up at work and couldn't make it." Makoto lied.

"That's too bad. You can still tell him about the babies when you get home."

Yeah, when he got home to their empty home that seemed so big without everyone else being there. He'll just end up sending Sousuke the pictures with a caption revealing what the twins are. He wanted Sousuke to be here with him and to see the excitement on his face when he finds out what the babies are. He wanted to see that but that was just a nice dream that would never come true. Not unless it was in the future when they ended up having another child but, for today, it was a shattered dream.

Still, the show must go on. He did this once and he'll do it again. Makoto lifted his shirt and exposed his outstretched belly while his doctor set everything up. His heart was racing fast in excitement. Very soon he'd know what his twins were and he was excited for it. The doctor placed some of the gel on Makoto's belly then moved the wand around over where the gel was. Makoto turned his head to the screen and stared at the screen, trying to see the babies. He couldn't wait to find out what the babies were.

"Are you ready to find out what your twins are?" The doctor asked. This was the moment. This was the moment he was waiting for. Makoto nodded his head as the tears began to prick up in his eyes. The doctor smiled and looked back to the screen and narrowed his eyes. "Congratulations, you'll soon be holding your son and daughter in your arms."

Makoto let out a teary laugh. He called it. A boy and a girl. He stared at the screen and kept his eyes on the babies. He couldn't wait to hold them in his arms and he couldn't wait to tell Sousuke about it. Hopefully, Sousuke would come home. That's all he wanted. He was still mad at Sousuke for everything that happened. It wasn't going away any time soon, but, he'd still like for Sousuke to be home and here with him. He couldn't stand this separation. As mad as he was, he'd still like Sousuke close to him when they both decided to be adults and talk about what they're feeling.

"Your babies look healthy. Just keep an eye on your weight and make sure you're maintaining a healthy, balanced diet. Are you having any problems this time around?"

"I've been getting more winded lately. I don't remember getting this way when I was pregnant with Shiori."

The doctor turned away from the machine then jotted down what Makoto just said in his notes. "As far as I have observed, pregnant men get tired easily if they are carrying more than one baby. Your first one progressed like any normal female because that's all your body could take. This time around your body is trying to keep up with the fact that there's another one and thus using excess energy. You should start limiting your movement because you'll just mess with your health an the twins' health if you strain with yourself."

"I will." Makoto nodded. This means he'll have to convince Sousuke to come home, something he knows might actually be impossible. Actually, that may not be true. Sousuke wouldn't come back for him just yet. He'd come back because the babies are at risk here. The doctor printed out the twins' ultrasound then gave the photo to Makoto who accepted it with a smile.

Makoto left the office and decided to take a train home instead of walking. He had to start limiting his movement and that started with taking the train home as opposed to walking. During the train ride home, he thought about how awkward life would be with the kids if his disagreement with Sousuke never got resolved. Shiori would grow up depressed knowing what they were really like with each other. The kids would grow up thinking an emotionless relationship was normal. Makoto refused to allow his children to grow up thinking that kind of marriage is normal.

He looked at the ultrasound photo and stared at the two little blobs that were his son and daughter. A smile reached his face when he imagined holding them and what they would look like. He also began trying to think of what names Shiori picked for them. She said she picked two names for boys and two names for girls. If it ended up being one of each, she would choose her favorites out of the pairs. Makoto tried to ask her before but she didn't tell them because she wanted to keep the names a secret. As much as Makoto loved the element of surprise, he was getting annoyed not knowing what his children's names were. 

Soon enough, Makoto made it to the stop near his home. He got out of the train car and walked the rest of the way home. It was a little far but Makoto knew that as soon as he got home he could crash on the couch for a little while. Besides, he needed to get out one last good walk before he had to start watching himself. At least he knew one way to get the baby weight off after he had the twins. When he made it home, he noticed two people standing outside of the house. Makoto raised a brow in confusion. He was not expecting anyone to visit him today.

"Maybe he isn't home." One voice uttered.

"Nonsense, Onii-chan has to be home. Shiori should be home by now and you know he won't leave her at home by herself!" The other voice argued.

Makoto's eyes widened a little when he realized that it was Ren and Ran visiting him. He didn't think he would ever hear from them anytime soon considering what happened over two weeks ago. He shook his head of the thoughts. He was just happy to see them again and he had to enjoy this while it lasted! He walked up behind them and cleared his throat. "You two look like a couple of stalkers standing out here like this. My neighbors might call the cops."

The twins jumped a little when they heard his voice then turned around to see their big brother standing there with a goofy grin. The siblings couldn't help themselves as they engaged in a group hug, being careful of Makoto's belly and not to harm the unborn twins. The three of them stayed like that for a little while. Makoto was happy to see them again and he didn't want this moment to fade into nothing just yet. He was happy to know that his brother and sister were willing to visit him but talking to him as a married man would be weird.

Makoto thought that since their parents told them what the fight was about, they may have steered clear of their big brother altogether for going against what they were taught. He didn't think the twins would give him the time of day again but here they were, in the flesh. When the hug became too much, Makoto let go of the twins and looked at them with a big grin on his face. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see you and check up on you." Ren answered.

"I'm glad you came to see me, I really am. Let's go inside so we can talk." Makoto said as he took his key out of his pocket and opened the front door to let everyone in. After everyone took their shoes off, Makoto closed the door ad locked it then walked to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. Makoto walked back to the living room to see the twins sitting on the couch with stern expressions on their faces. Makoto frowned a little at the thought of something troubling being on their minds. He didn't want anything troubling them and he wanted to help in any way he could. He set the drinks down and sat down on the couch with his younger siblings. "What's on your mind?"

"You eloping with Sousuke." Ran answered. "After you left, Mom and Dad explained why there was a bunch of yelling going on that night. We would have come earlier but we wanted to give you some space before you saw us again."

"I thought you two were mad at me for eloping." Makoto smiled grimly. He truly thought the twins hated him for going against their parents' lessons and eloping. He was glad that they were giving him space because he wouldn't know how to handle the situation if they didn't want to be around him anymore.

"We're not mad at you, Onii-chan!" Ren frowned. "We're happy for you and we don't care how you got married. It was your day and you chose what you wanted to do. Mom had no right to yell at you the way she did or try to make you feel guilty for eloping."

Makoto's smile fell when his mother flashed in his mind. He hasn't talked to his mother since that night and he hasn't even thought about her much, not in the past few days anyway. He understood why his mother was mad. She felt betrayed and disrespected and everything she said was out of pure anger. For that, Makoto would apologize but he won't apologize for his own outburst at the end. He could live with her calling him selfish trash but she came after his daughter and called her a freak of nature. That was something Makoto could never forgive.

He didn't think he could easily forgive his mother for calling Shiori a freak of nature. He could move on from it but forgiving her was asking for too much for him. Makoto was having a hard time trying to forgive his mother. Part of him wanted to but another part of him was ready to let go. He loved his mother but he couldn't get past what she said about his daughter. He really doubted that his mother even truly embraced her role as Shiori's grandmother or even loved her as she claimed she did.

"You're having a hard time forgiving Mom for what she said about Shi-chan, aren't you?" Ran asked as she stared at her older brother's face.

"Yes. I didn't mind her saying such rude things to me and yelling at me but she called Shiori a freak of nature. I can't easily forgive that and I'm hurt that she actually did that. How's Mom been?"

"Heartbroken over the way things went. We can barely mention you or your family without her asking if any of us heard from you. She's even taken to making meals for Haru-chan and Rin-chan to see if they've heard from you lately. Well, she said she was gonna do it anyways but now she has a bigger motivation to do it." Ren explained. Makoto frowned. His mother was really torn up over what she said that night. Makoto started to ponder if he should set aside a time to speak to his mother. He didn't want her to drive herself mad with the guilt but he didn't think he was ready to face her just yet.

"Are you gonna come home and talk to Mom? She's driving herself nuts with the guilt and she's always thinking of you." Ran frowned.

"Sometimes at night, she sits in your room and looks at pictures of you while she drinks." Ren added. Makoto gasped and almost started to cry when Ran glared at her twin.

"Mom only did that once and that was the night all of this started. She hasn't done it since."

"She has. I've seen the light on in Onii-chan's old room and watched her sip wine while looking through the photos. The last time she did it was Saturday after she came home from giving Haru-chan and Rin-chan food. She skipped out on eating dinner that night, remember?"

"You said it was vodka." Ran deadpanned.

"The second or third time she did it but she's been sticking to wine lately."

"Hey, does it really matter what Mom drinks at night?" Makoto frowned. He missed hearing the twins bickering but now really wasn't the time for it. The two sighed and backed off from their argument. They came here for their big brother and they agreed they wouldn't argue about anything while they were here.

"We apologize. You remember how carried away we get." The twins apologized simultaneously.

"Of course I do. How have things been at home otherwise?" Makoto asked.

"Good. Dad's been trying to make bets with us on what Shiori will name your twins." Ran smiled as she rubbed Makoto's baby bump. "So far he's only thinking of names that start with an A such as Ai and Akira. I'm thinking Madoka and Masumi."

"I'm betting on Shigeru and Shigeko." Ren piped up.

Makoto laughed a little when he thought about his own twins' names matching. Knowing Shiori, she would pick matching names but he doubted those were the names she picked. "You really think Shiori would pick Shigeru and Shigeko, Ren?"

"Well, both names start with the first three letters of her name so I thought she'd pick those two."

"I know my daughter well enough to know that there can only be one. She won't wanna give the twins names that start the same way her name does."

"Speaking of, where is our niece? I haven't seen her in a while and I miss my little buddy." Ran asked with a huge smile. Makoto frowned and didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit to having troubles so early in his marriage and prove his mother right but he couldn't hide anything from his brother and sister.

"Well, you see-" Makoto began as the front door opened. He stood up from the couch and walked to the door to see Shiori taking her shoes off with a suitcase sitting next to her. Tears welled up in Makoto's eyes when he saw his baby girl. He missed her so much over these past few days, it felt like an eternity had passed! Once her shoes were off, Shiori stood up and turned around to see her mother. Makoto bent down to her level and opened his arms for her to hug him. Shiori smiled and nearly ran into her mother's arms and hugged him.

Makoto let out a tearful laugh as he turned his head to the side and kissed her temple as he held her in his arms. He really missed his baby girl and he never wanted to be separated from her again. Soon enough, the two let go and Makoto saw the happy tears fall from Shiori's eyes. Makoto smiled and wiped the tears away. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Mama." Shiori smiled back. "It was fun staying with Baa-chan and Jii-chan but I really, really wanted to come home."

"I know, baby, I wanted you to come home, too. Did Baa-chan bring you here?"

"No, I did." Sousuke said as he walked in the house with his own suitcase. Makoto's heart did a flip in his chest as he watched his husband walk in the house. He hasn't seen Sousuke since Sunday and he wanted to talk to him and talk about the kiss and get all of this squared away for the sake of their marriage and family. Makoto stood up and locked eyes with his husband. There was still tension from that night that never got resolved. They needed to talk about this right now, especially when Sousuke seems to be in a position where he can't leave again.

"Shi-chan, go in the living room while Papa and I talk in the kitchen. Your aunt and uncle are here and they want to see you." Shiori nodded and walked to the living room while Makoto took Sousuke's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Makoto and Sousuke sat across from each other at the table and stared at each other. Makoto didn't know how to start this conversation. What could he say to Sousuke that he didn't already say that night? He was sorry for the kiss? He didn't mean for it to happen? There's nothing going on behind his back so there's nothing to worry about? All Makoto knew was that he wanted to move on from this but first, they needed to talk about what the next move was.

If it were just the two of them they could give each other the silent treatment until it gets to be too much but they've got a family in the equation. They can't argue with Shiori watching and Makoto didn't want to let the twins grow up thinking that a messed up marriage was normal. Makoto refused to live in that kind of marriage. He was in this thing for love and he was going to stay for love. He wasn't going to let a stray kiss from an ex who can't let go ruin their marriage.

"I know your doctor's appointment was today. What are you having?" Sousuke started.

Makoto rubbed his belly and let out a shaky sigh. "A boy and a girl. I was right."

"Dad's gonna be a little disappointed but he'll still be happy." Sousuke smiled a little. "How've you been these past few days?"

"I've missed you two and I started sleeping in the guest room. Our bedroom just kept reminding me of that night and I-I couldn't keep sleeping in there knowing you weren't there. Are you coming back for good?" Makoto asked with hope evident in his voice.

"I'm only coming back because I have to."

Makoto raised a brow in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Mom was supposed to bring Shiori back home after school," Sousuke explained, "I was gonna keep staying with my parents while Shiori stayed here. I'd visit her but I couldn't come back and live here, it's too soon for me to come back. Shiori ended up throwing a huge temper tantrum when she figured out I wasn't coming with her and Mom locked her in my room. Mom called me at work and told me what happened then made me come home to handle it. Dad gave me the rest of the day off as a family emergency.

"When I arrived, Shiori said that she wasn't going home unless I was going with her. I tried to tell her that things were still too tense for me to come back but she wasn't having any of it. She screamed at me through the door that she refused to live with her parents bing separated and that we had to work everything out like adults. I told her that she was acting childish and that she needed to stop but then she screamed some more and said that she was barricading herself in my room unless I came with her."

"Did she actually do it or did she just threaten it? It's usually a bluff to get you to open the door."

Though Shiori's tantrums were very rare, Makoto knew what Shiori was like when she lost her temper. She'd scream and cry and thrash around a lot to the point where he has to lock her in a room until she calms down. Then, she threatens to barricade herself in whatever room she's in but doesn't follow through with it. Whenever he opened the door, Shiori was standing behind the door, ready to bolt out before he catches her, locks her back in, and makes her stay until she calms down. This sounded like a classic Shiori tantrum.

"She moved my old chair under the doorknob as she said it and started stuffing towels under the door to make it hard for me to break it down." Sousuke bitterly smiled. Makoto's eyes widened. She actually followed through with her threat. Makoto would be a liar if he said he wasn't almost impressed but that wasn't the most important thing of this story.

"Continue."

"I let her stay in there for an hour before I caved in. At first, I was going to make her stay for the rest of the night but then I thought about how you would raise hell if you didn't hear from her tonight or if she didn't eat so I had no other choice but to agree to her terms. She removed the towels and the chair then let me come in to pack my things. I lectured her about throwing tantrums and not to do that kind of shit again otherwise I'd take her toys away and here we are."

Makoto processed the entire story and all he could get out of it was if Shiori hadn't had the tantrum, Sousuke would never have come home. It stung his heart to know that. Sousuke didn't explicitly say it but it was heavily implied. Makoto frowned and put his hands together. "Are you still mad about the kiss?"

"I am. I just- I keep imagining Seijuurou's lips on yours and it infuriates me. What really pisses me off is that you didn't see it coming."

"You act as if I puckered up and welcomed it. I thought he'd respect the fact that I was married and not try to kiss a married man. I know I should have seen it coming but I still saw some shred of common decency that obviously disappeared since he has been locked up."

"How would you feel if someone kissed me and I didn't stop it?!" Sousuke angrily asked.

"I would be mad at whomever kissed you, not you!" Makoto gasped as tears fell from his eyes. "I'd listen to your side of the story before I made any judgment. I was frozen in shock, Sousuke. I'm sorry that I didn't push him away or yell at him to get the fuck off of me like you obviously expected me to do but I refuse to sit here and let you blame me for something that was out of my control."

"You really think I'm blaming you for all of this?"

"You are!" Makoto yelled. "You blame me for not pushing him away and you blame me for not having the foresight to see the kiss coming! I'm sorry the kiss happened but I won't apologize for my initial reaction. I don't even think you realize that you're making it out like I lead him on!"

Sousuke opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He was probably thinking over what Makoto just said and thinking over everything he has said about this situation. Makoto scoffed and looked away from his husband, pissed that he just now realizes it. Thinking about it, Makoto felt stupid worrying over this. Talking it out made Makoto realize he had nothing to truly feel sorry for. He was sorry the kiss happened but he wasn't sorry for simply being surprised. Seijuurou caught him off guard and he froze up. He couldn't say anything to his ex before he was taken away back to his cell.

"Makoto, why did you even tell me about the kiss?"

Makoto breathed heavily before he got angry again. "I told you I wanted honesty! I wanted to be honest with you because I wanted total honesty in our marriage! That night, I shared the darkest part of my past with you alongside that kiss. I was torturing myself over telling you because I didn't know how you'd react. I trusted you to have a level head. I trusted you and you blamed me, overreacted, and, worst of all, you left me alone. You left me and didn't even try to sit and talk over this with me.

"I was so worried these past few days that I am surprised I haven't miscarried. I was worried about Shiori and how she was while she was staying with you and I was worried about you and whatever was going through your head. Most of all, I was worried for our marriage and how this kiss could possibly ruin this great thing. I want this to work and I want us to work. I love you, Sousuke, and I will fight like hell for this marriage. I spent too much time giving our relationship all the love it could to watch it blow up in my face.

"From now on, if I tell you anything upsetting that upsets you, you are going to listen to me instead of pulling another stunt like that. You are going to tell me what's wrong and talk to me like the grown-ass man you are. We are going to be honest with each other because I want honesty in this marriage meaning no lies and no secrets. We face everything together. Your troubles are mine and my troubles are yours. Understood?"

"Understood." Sousuke agreed as he stood up and walked over to Makoto's side of the table and tried to touch him. Makoto turned away from him. This was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He loved Sousuke with all his heart but he was pissed at him right now. Sousuke frowned and put his hand down. He should have known it was too soon to try anything. It was going to take a while for things to go back to the way they were.

"We'll both stay in our bedroom but know that I'm still mad at you for everything you put me through these past few days so don't expect me to be so affectionate with you for a while."

"Why don't you just toss my suitcase out now and make me go back to my parents' house if you're gonna be like that?" Sousuke asked.

"Shiori would throw another tantrum and I am not in the condition to handle her in that state. Plus, I told my doctor that I was getting tired easily with the twins and he suggested that I start limiting my movement. This means you'll have to help me around the house for a while and pick up the slack for me. Any questions?"

"I have one. Where does our marriage stand at this moment?" Sousuke asked as his heart pounded heavily in his chest, to the point where he felt it in his throat. He was scared of what Makoto's answer was going to be.

Makoto sighed. "You really hurt me that night and things... things just feel strange having you back. I won't deny my feelings because I still love you but our marriage just feels weird at the moment." Sousuke raised a brow in confusion. Makoto let out a sigh and rubbed his arm. "What I'm trying to say is, we're gonna be off track for a while."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that we're not in the right groove anymore and we won't be back for a while. We clearly still love each other so we can't call what he have an emotionless marriage. Okay?"

"Okay. What about Shiori and our friends? I may be home again but they'll know something's still up between us. Are we just gonna put up a front for everyone and pretend that we're okay when we really aren't?"

"No. We can't live like that and I don't want to make Shiori live with us acting like this. I... We'll just have to work this out on our own time and slowly work ourselves back up to where we were, _if_ we ever get to that point." Makoto stood up and began to leave but Sousuke grabbed his arm. Makoto tuned around to see the tears in Sousuke's eyes. He looked hurt and Makoto's heart was screaming at him to comfort his husband and make this better but he stayed right where he was.

"If? Are you saying there's a chance we won't be able to get this marriage back on track and we'll separate?"

"Calm down, it's a hypothetical." Makoto broke away from Sousuke's hold. "I know we can work everything out but we just have to work at it. Go upstairs and put your things back. I'm gonna go to the living room with Shiori and the twins." Makoto left without another word and Sousuke was left in the kitchen feeling defeated.

Defeated wasn't the right word. He felt dread for the future of his marriage and scared that things will not work out. He loved Makoto and he didn't want their marriage to fail because of this disagreement they're having. He was big enough to admit that he fucked up. He had a complete overreaction to the kiss and he should not have left and taken Shiori with him. Makoto didn't deserve that and Sousuke understood why Makoto was still mad at him. He tortured himself over it all day and shared it with him but Sousuke's reaction took out a huge chunk of Makoto's trust.

Sousuke was big enough to admit that he had issues he needed to work out. He knew he messed up and he had to make this right again. Sousuke left the kitchen and heard laughter coming from the living room. He took a peak inside and watched as Ren let Shiori dangle from his arm while Makoto laughed with his Ran. He smiled a little at the scene and imagined himself doing that with the twins. Two little children, a boy and a girl, giggling and squealing as they were lifted off the ground then admiring how strong he was while Makoto and Ran smiled at the sight.

He walked away before anyone could see him and took the suitcases back upstairs with him. First, he walked into Shiori's room and put her things back where he got them from. As he was putting things away in Shiori's room, he felt something nudge his leg. He looked down and saw Ken sniffing him. Sousuke smiled a little as he bent down and pet the dog. He missed his furry buddy while he was gone.

"You've been holding down the fort?" Ken barked as a reply then turned away from Sousuke and left the room, probably to go downstairs and see Shiori. Sousuke finished putting Shiori's things again then left her room to put his own things away.

Sousuke walked to his bedroom and instantly felt the memories of that night flooding back. The yelling and crying and begging that happened. Their bedroom looked the same way he left it. Bed neatly made and ready for its owners to lie down in it and drift off to the realm of dreams. A little spot on the bed from where he placed his suitcase. Dresser drawers partially opened from where he got his clothes. Wardrobe opened from where he got a couple suits for work. Tire tracks from dragging his suitcase out of here. All of those memories.

He slowly walked into the room and began putting everything away. He was shaken by what Makoto said. For the moment, their marriage was not in a healthy place. They still loved each other but their marriage needed time to heal up and Sousuke hated knowing this. It made him sick to his stomach thinking that this may as end as quickly as it began. Sousuke didn't want this marriage to end and neither did Makoto. This is the happiest they've been in a long time and they didn't want to give it up.

Sousuke overreacted to the kiss and he knows it. He could have talked it out with Makoto. They could have talked and talked until he felt better about it. He could have comforted Makoto who most likely thought he was being unfaithful by letting that kiss happen. He could have gone into the guest room for the night and let himself cool off. He could have done all that but he chose to hurt his husband, the love of his life, by leaving him. What made it worse is that he took their daughter, knowing what it was going to do to him.

He sat down on the bed and looked at his wedding ring. He promised so much and this silver band wasa symbol of that. He was supposed to make Makoto happy, not sad. He was supposed to listen to him no matter what, even if it personally upset him. Sousuke didn't take the time to listen to his husband. Their marriage was in bad shape and they needed to work on it. Sousuke was determined not to let their marriage suffer from this. He will do whatever it takes for their marriage to go back to what it was before all of this happened. They have forever and if that's how long it will take then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! If you did be sure to show me some love with some kudos or a comment! If you want to be notified about any and all future updates then subscribe to me, the story, or the series itself! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	24. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's birthday where he realizes how much his life is about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the chapter map to include the note in Chapter 13
> 
> Chapters 1-4: March  
> Chapters 5-9: April  
> Chapters 10-12: May (Part 1)  
> Chapter 13: Hiatus Note  
> Chapters 14-15: May (Part 2)  
> Chapters 16-19: June  
> Chapters 20-23: July  
> Chapters 24-27: August  
> Chapters 28-31: September  
> Chapters 32-36: October  
> Chapters 37-39: November  
> Chapters 40-41: December

"Happy birthday, Nagisa." Rei softly cheered as he brought out a chocolate cake with candles for Nagisa. "Make a wish."

Today was Nagisa's birthday and instead of planning a party like he initially thought, Rei planned a nice candlelit dinner for the two of them. Nagisa had said that he didn't want to do much today and Rei obliged with this intimate celebration. Normally, Nagisa would be planning matching outfits for himself and Rei to wear at a club then go out and get wasted with their friends. Of course, Nagisa didn't think he would be pregnant on his birthday so this would have to do for this year. Then again, he may have had his last hurrah last year. Maybe it was time to put the shot glasses away and prepare for more birthdays like this. After all, he was going to become someone's parent next month.

In six weeks, he'll be lying in a hospital bed with his newborn baby in his arms. It felt like time didn't even pass by. Just yesterday he found out he was with child and now he's weeks away from parenthood. He is very excited bout his baby but Nagisa couldn't help but feel as though he had to become an entirely different person for Mizuki. Nagisa went to clubs and partied his ass off until he passed out. He has to trade that in for diaper changes and random feedings at some ungodly hour. He had to make some sacrifices for his baby and clubbing was the biggest one.

If he didn't already feel like an adult, this was when he truly felt like he was maturing. He was thinking in his future baby's best interest and making his peace with the things he would have to give up for Mizuki. His life was about to have a big change and he was nervous about it. He remembered asking Makoto how big of a change it was when Shiori came along.

* * *

_"Mako-chan, how much did your life change after you had the baby?" Nagisa asked as he watched his friend make tea and prepare some snacks for the two of them. Nagisa was doing a report on change. For the assignment, he had to interview someone who recently went through a life altering event then write a paper about it. Nagisa thought that Makoto would be the best candidate for this report since he just had a baby three months ago and he's always talking about how much his life has changed since._

_Makoto stopped for a minute and pondered for a minute how much his life changed in the past three months. "My life has changed a lot since Shiori was born. My life has started to revolve around her and I can't hang out with my friends like I used to. Motherhood is a fulltime job and as much as I want to return to my old life, I can't abandon my responsibility. I recently got a job over at the coffee shop so I could make money."_

_"Any special reason you got the job?"_

_"To afford a decent apartment. I can't live with my parents forever and I think I speak for my baby when I say she doesn't want to live here in her teen years." Makoto explained as he put everything on a tray and brought it to the table. He sat down across from Nagisa and poured himself some tea._

_"Have you felt lonely since you had Shiori?" Nagisa asked as he grabbed a cookie off of the snack tray then ate it._

_"Yes and no. I wish I had a man to love me and take care of me but at the same time, I'm content with my life at the moment and I don't need anything to change because I want get some dick." Makoto snorted. Nagisa burst out laughing and nearly choked on the cookie that was in his mouth. Makoto laughed right along with him and nearly choked on his own spit._

_"Mako-chan, that's too dirty for my report!" Nagisa whined as he came down from his laughing fit._

_'You don't have to use it."_

_"I told you I'm recording this interview, I'm gonna laugh when I hear this part again."_

_"I apologize, Nagisa." Makoto giggled before taking a sip of his tea. Nagisa chuckled and cleared his throat before he could continue with the interview._

_"If there was anything you could do different, what is it and would you do it?"_

_"The only thing I could do different is tell Sousuke that I was pregnant with his baby and if I could relive the past year of my life, I would tell him." Makoto bitterly smiled. Nagisa saw the pain in Makoto's eyes. During his pregnancy, Makoto seemed very happy about his baby but under all of that there was a hidden pain in his eyes. He tried to hide it but the pain was still visible. He really did miss his ex but he was too stubborn to say anything to him. Nagisa understood why Makoto felt this way but that shouldn't stop Makoto from letting the man know about his child._

_"Has your life gotten easier or harder since you had Shiori?"_

_Makoto opened his mouth to answer but at that moment, the baby monitor started to go off and Shiori's cries were heard. Makoto gave Nagisa a nervous yet apologetic smile as he excused himself and left the room. Nagisa looked at the rest of the questions on his list. He had two more to ask Makoto then he was set for this report. Soon, Makoto came back to the room with Shiori in his arms. "Do you mind if Shiori's here for the rest of the interview? She wouldn't let me leave her alone."_

_Nagisa smiled when he saw Shiori nestled in Makoto's arms. "No, it's fine. I was wondering when my little itty bitty Shi-chan would join us."_

_Makoto laughed a little as he sat down in his chair. "I'll never get over what you call her."_

_"Well, Shi-chan is a little itty bitty thing and that's why she's my little itty bitty Shi-chan." Nagisa smiled. "Mako-chan, you still have to answer the question."_

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I got so wrapped up with Shiori I completely forgot! Can you repeat it?"_

_"Had your life gotten easier or harder since you had Shiori?" Nagisa repeated._

_"Harder. Life has gotten harder and a bit more complicated since I had her. I can't do the things I want to and I have to do everything with Shiori in mind. My biggest motivator in getting a job was so that I could buy her everything she needs. She's my baby and I have to take care of her and do right by her." Makoto smiled as he looked down at his daughter who had some of his shirt curled up in her tiny fist. His life went through a very big change when he had her and the change was evident._

_Nagisa frowned when he saw what the next question was. "Do you regret having the baby? Why or why not?"_

_"No," Makoto answered instantly as he held Shiori a little tighter, "I could never regret having her and I will never regret having her. I have always wanted children but I didn't want to have Shiori this young but she's here now and I can't do anything about it." Makoto kissed Shiori's head. Shiori cooed and buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck. Makoto sighed then rubbed his daughter's back. "I meant what I said, Nagisa. I don't regret having her and I'll never regret having her. People may be cruel and they can say whatever they like about me and my baby but at the end of the day, I know I made the right choices because Shiori's happy and healthy."_

_Nagisa smiled at Makoto answer. "This is the last question. With this new change in your life, what are your plans for the future?"_

_"My plans are to do my absolute best for Shiori and raise her to be a wonderful woman. There isn't much I can give her but I want to give her the best life I can offer as her mother. I want to see her succeed in her life and reach her full potential. That's what every parent wants for their child."_

_Nagisa turned off the recorder and smiled a little. He had a lot of material for his paper and he could start writing it when he got home. He looked across at the table at Makoto and Shiori. Makoto was whispering something to his daughter that Nagisa could not quite catch. Watching them made Nagisa start thinking about being a parent. He imagined himself in Makoto's place; young and fresh out of high school with a baby in his arms with no help from the father. That kind of life had to be hard and, yet, Makoto was happy with it. He had that motherly glow that made Nagisa think that maybe this was what Makoto's life has been leading up to._

_"Mako-chan, this is an unrelated question, but, does having a baby really change your life?"_

_Makoto adjusted Shiori in his arms and nodded. "It does. You're still you and you still have your interests and your hobbies but the only thing that really changes is the fact that you now have this baby, this tiny little thing, to care for and provide for. You'll still be yourself but you have to keep this life you created in mind because, well, they kind of become your world."_

_Nagisa raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"I don't know how to explain it but it's a gradual thing. When I was pregnant with Shiori, I kept thinking about what she would look like and how she would act; the normal things. In my last trimester, I kept making eighteen year plans for us and each step would last a year. Then when she was born and I finally held her in my arms, I felt so much love in my heart and I'd only held her for a minute. All of a sudden, I found myself constantly thinking of her wellbeing and what her future would entail for the first two months._

_"I worried for her, went to the shrine as often as I could to pray for her so that she wouldn't grow to make my mistakes, and I would wake up to make sure she was still breathing. It didn't really hit me that she became my world until last night. She was crying because she just wanted to be held. I was sitting on the bed, and singing a lullaby and stroking her cheek with my finger then her tiny little hand grabbed my finger and she held it. Then, she opened her eyes and they're the same shade of green mine are. After a moment, she gave me with this big toothless grin._

_"I nearly cried because it was the first time she ever grinned like that. I also realized I wanted to see her keep smiling like that and that I wanted more of those moments where the world feels small. I guess what I mean is, you fall in love with your baby the first time you see them. You won't want to let your baby go when you hold them for the first time. It feels like a drug you can't get enough of but... it's the best drug in the world." Makoto smiled._

_"Really? All of that just from having a baby?" Nagisa asked with skepticism evident in his voice._

_"You don't understand it now but you will one day when you have children."_

* * *

Nagisa understood how big of a change this was in his life. He will soon have a baby to be responsible for for the rest of his life. A baby that will grow into a nice young man. As excited as Nagisa was to have his child, he was scared. He was scared of the change that would soon take place. No more clubbing and drinking, at least, not at the pace he used to do it. No more spontaneous sex with Rei, not unless he wanted Mizuki to be scarred for life.

His life would revolve around this baby, even after his baby grew up and left home. Parents are not really done with their job until they take their last breath. In those moments, they just have to hope that they did the best by their children and that they left them with the best lessons they could. Nagisa rubbed his belly and thought about how much his life will change in the next month. Soon, there's going to be a baby in this apartment. A baby that he created in a drunken night of passion with another man.

Nagisa was scared of the change. He knew his life would never be able to return to normal after he had Mizuki. He's known this for the past six years watching Makoto with his own daughter. This baby will be a permanent part of his life until the day he took his last breath. Nagisa was scared. He didn't think he could be a good mother to this child and he doubted he could give Mizuki the life he deserves. Hell, he doubted he could truly change for his son. Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he blew out the candles. _I wish I could change for Mizuki..._ Rei grabbed a knife and cut a slice of cake for Nagisa.

"How does it feel being 25?" Rei asked as he gave a slice to Nagisa.

"I feel old," Nagisa answered with a smile as he took the cake, "but it's just another day to me."

Rei laughed as he cut himself a slice of cake. "You don't look a day over 20."

"You flatter me so. Mmm! This cake tastes so good, Rei-chan! Did you make it yourself?"

"I went to your favorite cake shop yesterday and bought it for you. I remembered how much you like this cake so I thought you would be craving it." Rei smiled as he watched his pregnant hubby eat the cake. Since it was Nagisa's birthday, Rei wanted to do something special for him. Well, something else special. He had an expensive gift that set him back a little but it was worth it. Nagisa kept eating the cake while Rei watched him. Nagisa looked as though there was something on his mind. Rei didn't want to dampen the mood but he wanted to know what was wrong with his husband.

"Is there something wrong, Nagisa? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I was thinking of how much my life is going to change when I have Mizuki. I just started realizing that our lives are about to change a lot."

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. When he first found out he was pregnant, Nagisa knew that he would have to give up a lot for Mizuki. He knew he would have to give up his vices and start making more careful choices but he didn't realize just how much his life would change. The reality only just hit him and he had no idea what to think or feel. On one hand, he would change everything about him if it meant having a happy baby. On the other hand, he didn't want to completely lose who he was. Rei nodded and took a bite of his cake.

"It is. Having a child changes people, mostly for the better. What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking that I'm going to have a lot of birthdays like this for the rest of my life. We'll have a baby at home so we won't want to go out, ever. We'll be completely chained to this place."

"Even new parents deserve a break from their kids every now and again. We won't completely lose ourselves. We'll still have our likes and our dislikes. The only thing that will really change is the fact that we're responsible for a life and we have to make careful decisions that can impact that child for better or worse."

"I know but I feel like I'm giving up so much for him." Nagisa frowned a little.

"Parents make sacrifices for their kids. Makoto gave up going to college for Shiori, Haru's giving his life for his kids to live, and you have to give up drinking and partying for Mizuki. I know you have to make these changes but you won't completely lose yourself, Nagisa." Rei got out of his chair and knelt in front of Nagisa and took his hand. "No one expects you to do a complete 360 and turn into something you're not. You will still be you at the end of the day and nothing can take that away. Ever."

Nagisa sighed. Rei was right. At the end of the day, he'd still be himself. He'd still be the man he was before he had Mizuki, he'd just have to constantly keep his son in mind. "I'm scared. I'm so scared and I don't know why. The reality is setting in and I feel a whole mix of emotions a-and I'm scared."

"You have every right to be scared. I'm scared, too, and Katsurou's scared as well. We're new parents and this thing is scary and intimidating and we have no damn idea what we're doing but we still have each other and we'll figure this out together."

"Thank you, Rei," Nagisa smiled at his husband. "you always know what to say to make me feel better. I really can't wait until Mizuki's born. I must be so nervous that I just freaked out a little. Gosh, I'm so embarrassed." Nagisa blushed a bright red.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about and you're not the only one who feels this way. We'll figure things out as we go along and whatever mistakes we make, we'll learn from them. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled brightly. He felt much better after venting to his husband. He was very excited after finding out that he was pregnant but as the months passed, he started to feel scared about impending motherhood and what exactly his future will entail. He felt scared because he didn't feel like mother material. No one is perfect and Nagisa understood that but he constantly compared himself to his sisters and he feels... inferior.

They were great mothers to their kids. They loved their kids a lot and they encouraged them in what they wanted to do. They knew exactly what they wanted for their kids and they worked hard every day to achieve it. They had no family drama in the background and their families were normal. No third party involved, no custody compromises, no awkward explanations a good ten, maybe eleven years down the line if Nagisa were so lucky. He felt bad that this was the way he started his family. Don't get him wrong, he can't wait for his son to be born but he wished things didn't have to be so complicated.

He placed his hand on his husband's face and kept it there. Rei was such a sweet man. Rei stayed despite his infidelity and the fact that Mizuki wasn't his biological son. Nagisa things about the night he confessed and he is grateful every day that Rei chose to stay. Rei could have walked out but he stayed for love and to help Nagisa with the baby. Nagisa kissed him slowly and sweetly. Rei kissed him back and smiled in the kiss. They loved each other so much that whatever problems their relationships faced, they always managed to get through it and come out stronger for it. They really have that type of love and Nagisa loved that about their relationship.

Rei broke the kiss and stood up then left the room for a moment before he came back with a big plush penguin wearing a really expensive watch. Nagisa gasped and removed the watch from the penguin and put it on his wrist. It was gold with diamonds around the face. God, it was a beautiful watch. Nagisa looked up at his husband who put the penguin down and smiled at him and opened his arms for him. A tearful laugh escaped Nagisa as he stood up and hugged Rei.

"I take it you like the watch?" Rei chuckled.

"Like it? I love it! Where'd you find a watch like this?"

"I wanted to get you something very special and I heard you mention that you needed a new watch so I searched around until I found that watch. I'm glad you love it."

"Thank you so much! This has to be the best birthday I've had. I can get used to more birthdays like this." Nagisa kissed Rei.

Rei kissed back. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I like this a lot, just the two of us together in this tiny apartment... it has an oddly pleasing aesthetic to it." Nagisa kissed Rei again, this time his lips lingered a little longer.

"Really? Will you say the same thing next year when we've got a baby in this tiny apartment?"

"Mm hmm. I'll say it next year and every year after that no matter where we live." Rei sighed a little and rested his chin on Nagisa's head. They'd have to find another apartment soon. The three of them could live here just fine but no more than three people can be here. They'll have to leave this place as soon as Nagisa talked about wanting another baby. Probably move to a house or another apartment with more room in it. Wherever they move to, it has to be a little better than here. "I can tell when you're thinking too hard, Rei-chan. What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about where we'd go. What would you say if I wanted a bigger apartment?"

"Only if we can keep up with the rent and if you wouldn't have much trouble getting to and from work. We'd also have to make sure it's a safe neighborhood."

"That should go without saying. We'll also have to make sure the building itself is up to code."

"That should go without saying, too." Nagisa giggled. "I think I could live in a bigger apartment. How long do you think before we can afford our dream home?"

Rei hummed a little when he thought about their dream home. They always talked about living in a nice, big house with their kids. They'd save up a lot of money and find the home that was just perfect for them. They didn't know what it would look like but they'd know what it looked like when they saw it. Not only were they looking for a home for their family, they wanted something they could die in and haunt together. Yea, it would take a while for them to find their dream home. And a lot of money. "A while. Let's stick to finding a two bedroom apartment for now, eh? And let's enjoy the rest of your birthday."

Nagisa laughed a little and looked at his brand new watch. He had no idea what he did to deserve Rei as a husband. He was so perfect and kind and the one he was glad to be stuck with forever. He knew Rei felt the same way about him, too. Nagisa saw it in his eyes. Those purple eyes he loved so much. Nagisa smiled and kissed his husband one last time before he sat back down and continued to eat his cake. Nagisa didn't mind if his birthdays would be like this for the rest of his life and he could live with how much his life was about to change. As long as his husband was here by his side, he didn't mind the change in his life at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but whatcha gonna do? Just like with Haru's birthday chapter, there's a reason this chapter is written the way it is and hopefully y'all see the reason way. If you enjoyed the chapter then please show me some love with kudos or a comment! Please consider subscribing to me, the story, or the series itself if you want to be notified about future updates! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	25. August 15th (Too Early)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not saying a word, just gonna leave this here and let you be surprised. Or not. I feel like I''ve teased and foreshadowed this so much that no one's gonna be surprised. Oh well, have fun reading and don't kill me.

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, the sun was shining. On days like these, Haru was sitting in bed watching the world pass him by while he waited for death's cold yet loving embrace. His time was quickly approaching. Soon he would give life to his triplets and die in the process. He wished he lived long enough to see them, at least once. That's all he wanted. He looked down at his belly and sighed a little. He was seven months along and he looked like he was about to pop any day now.

The babies were all moving around inside of him and a small part of him felt as though he would give birth sooner than expected. His doctor confirmed that there was a very big chance it could happen. In fact, his doctor practically guaranteed it would happen. Haru never revealed it to Rin and his parents. If he were to have his triplets early and die from it, he would rather it come as a shock instead of be treated like the ticking time bomb he is. At the moment, he was supposed to be resting. His mother told him to get as much rest as possible and relax but rest and relaxation eluded Haru.

Thinking about the future kept him awake. Knowing that his time was just around the corner kept him awake at night. His babies' movements started keeping him up. He lied awake, feeling them move, thinking that maybe it was time. That was what kept him up at night. It was hard for him to take any kind of rest. Seeing as how he would soon be dead after it was over, he could get rest when he died. Haru moved away from the window and leaned back against the headboard.

Watching the world pass him by was not alleviating his boredom at all. His parents were downstairs thinking he was asleep and Rin was at work. Rin felt uneasy about leaving him behind today. Haru assured him that he would be okay since his parents were here but Rin remained unconvinced and reluctantly left. _Call me if anything happens; I have a bad feeling about today._ That was what Rin said before he walked out that door. Haru could not deny that he had a bad feeling about today as well. He did not say anything because he did not want anyone to worry about him too much.

Haru looked to the side and saw his camera sitting on the table where he left it the last time he used it. Lately, his vlogs involved him sitting in his bed and just talking. He'd talk about swimming and random stories from his youth and growing up and what life was like for him. Even embarrassing stories that do not need to see the light of day anymore. Haru took the camera in his hands and held it. This was the only thing connecting him to the children he will never know. These videos were gonna be all his children had of him.

Something inside of Haru told him to turn on the camera. He had no idea why but he felt as though if he did not do it now, he won't get to do it later. Haru took a deep breath and turned the camera on then looked into the lens as though he were looking into the eyes of his children and smiled. "Hey, you three. I'm just sitting in bed, watching the world go by and I thought it would be nice to make a vlog for you. I had this nagging feeling that this may be the last vlog I make for you. I feel for this one, I have to be real with you.

"I am scared. I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of what will happen to you after I'm gone, I'm scared of giving birth because Uncle Makoto did not make it look pleasant, at all. I'm just scared in general. I've been in a lot of pain lately and I've been on bed rest because Daddy is worried. He's at work at the moment but I'm sure he's just sitting at his desk, watching his phone and waiting for a call. We both have a bad feeling about today and I almost told him to stay with me." Haru kept the smile up for a moment but then he frowned.

"You know, the reason I pushed so hard for your father to keep you three was because I didn't want you to be abandoned like I was. It's a terrible feeling that eats away at you and completely distorts your view of the world and it naturally makes you untrustworthy of the people you're supposed to trust the most. I don't want that for you. I want you to be with your father because he's all you have and you're all he has. My grandmother was all I had when my parents left me and when she died, part of me went with her. I think part of the reason your grandparents want to take you is because they want a do-over, to be the kind of parents they weren't to me when I was younger.

"I hear it in their voices and I see it in their eyes. They want those years back and they want to redeem themselves. I started contacting them again because I wanted to make my peace with them, to give them a chance to be in my life again before I passed away. I'm starting to regret it because all they can talk about is taking you three from your father. I won't allow it and neither will Daddy. I made extra sure to put it in my will that Daddy has custody of you and we agreed that if he died, too, then Auntie Gou-Gou gets custody of you.

"I know my parents won't abandon you but I fear that they see you as nothing more than a second chance. They want to redeem themselves and they wish they had raised me like they should have. I don't want you to feel unwanted by them or abandoned by your father. I want you all be be a family but if Grandma and Grandpa act like that, there's no other way. That's the way things will have to be and hopefully this vlog sheds some light if things turn out that way. 

"I don't know what else I want to say to you," Haru frowned deeper, "I guess... I guess all I can say to you three is I love you. I love you three so much and I know that you'll be great in whatever you do because you are the sweetest, smartest, and kindest kids. Please know that whatever you decide to do with your lives, I will  _always_ be proud of you and I love you. I can't say it enough because it's true. I love you a lot and my only regret is that we never got to meet. I'm sure we would have had a great relationship and I'm sure we would have been a big, happy family. I love you three no matter what, never forget that. I love you." Haru finished the vlog by blowing a kiss to the camera before he turned it off.

Haru set the camera back on the table and sighed. Something about that vlog didn't feel right with him. He felt as though that was the last vlog may actually be the last one. Haru felt his stomach rumble and realized that he had not eaten since this morning. Slowly, Haru got out of bed and waddled out of his room but not without grabbing his cell phone. Haru carefully descended down the stairs and waddled into the kitchen where his mother was cooking something. Haru smiled a little and walked to the fridge. His mother saw him and frowned as she stopped what she was doing.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting upstairs?"

"I was hungry and I wanted a snack." Haru answered as he searched the fridge for something, anything. "Where's Dad?"

"He went out to get some things you needed." She said as she watched her son raid the fridge. "Haruka, I really don't think you should be standing and moving around like this. Please go back upstairs or go sit down in the other room."

"I'm okay, Mom. I really am." Haru insisted. He understood why his mother was acting like this but he felt fine. Besides, he found the cookies he was looking for. He normally didn't like sweets but he was craving something sweet today. He stood up straight and closed the refrigerator door then started eating the cookies. Mrs. Nanase sighed a little and gripped the sides of the counter. Haru looked at his mother with some worry and wondered what was wrong. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Do you hate us?" Mrs. Nanase asked.

"What?" Haru was really taken aback by the question.

"Do you hate us for leaving you, Haruka? Be honest with me. I went upstairs to ask you what you wanted to eat and I heard you recording a vlog and I heard what you said about us abandoning you and how we want a second chance because we want to redeem ourselves. Do you hate us?" Mrs. Nanase had tears in her eyes.

She was clearly hurt by what he said. Haru pressed his lips together in a tight line as he pondered over what he was going to say. He never thought he would have to say this to his parents and he hoped he would never have to. His mother wasn't going to let this go so he had to tell her what he felt. Haru put the cookies down and faced his mother.

"For most of my life, I hated you and Dad for leaving me and I guess I still harbor some resentment. You abandoned me! I felt unwanted and like you never even wanted me in the first place! For years I always wondered in the back of my mind exactly what I did to deserve to be abandoned. I was torn up inside and I felt lost because you left me!" Haru confessed.

"We're here now! Isn't that enough for you?" There she goes thinking that their moving in magically erases all those years Haru spent alone. This situation doesn't erase all those years of watching in envy as other kids spent time with their parents. This doesn't erase all the times he thought he wasn't good enough for his parents. This doesn't erase or justify anything. It doesn't work like that and it was insulting knowing that she thinks it does!

"No!" Haru cried. "Where were you when I needed you the most?! The first two people a child ever trusts in this world are their parents. I trusted you to love me and protect me and take care of me and teach me about the world. You never did that! You only did it when it was convenient for you and prayed that it was enough for me."

"Your father and I weren't perfect but we cared about you. We tried to come around as often as we could and we supported you when you used to swim."

"Hardly but that's not the point. I felt abandoned, Mom. You abandoned me and now you're trying to make Rin abandon the triplets so that you can have a second chance. I never wanted my children to feel the same way I did growing up, that's why I'm so insistent on Rin raising them. They'll already feel somewhat abandoned by me and I don't want them to feel that way with their father. I let you move in so that we could be closer, not so you can take my children from their father and raise them as your own to assuage your guilt."

"I never said that. I respected your wishes when you told me that you wouldn't allow that." That was a lie. Haru watched Rin's solo vlog and confronted Rin about it when they were alone. Rin told him everything and Haru was livid. He thought his parents let it go after Haru told his mother the first time that he didn't want that for his children. He thought she took no for an answer the first time but apparently not.

"You're a liar! Rin told me you said that the first day you moved in! How can you judge him before he's had a chance to prove to you that he can raise them?!"

"Grief does funny things to people, Haruka. I know you think so highly of Rin but he can only say so much to your face before you're a pile ashes in an urn and he's on a plane to Australia while your kids are here with no mother and father. Your father and I just want to be prepared in case Rin isn't a man of his word." Mrs. Nanase tried to explain as she reached out to touch her son. Haru backed away from her as he breathed heavily.

"You're wrong about Rin! He would never abandon these babies, he gave me his word! Just because you ran away from your responsibility doesn't mean Rin will do the same!" Haru yelled.

"How dare you say that to your mother?!" Mrs. Nanase yelled back.

"Because it's true! You abandoned me and you think that Rin's going to do the same thing. Rin isn't a coward like you were and he doesn't have the balls to willingly abandon his own flesh and blood. Whether you like it or not, my babies are going to stay with their father and that's that! Ahhhh!" Haru screamed at the end when he felt a very sharp pain in his belly that made him fall to the ground and into a mysterious puddle.

Nothing about this felt right. It felt more intense than anything he ever felt. Something was wrong. Something was horribly, horribly wrong and he needed to be anywhere but here. Mrs. Nanase dropped to the ground with him and began trying to examine him. Haru pushed her away and leaned up against the nearest wall. He didn't need his mother fawning over him, he needed Rin and he needed to get to a hospital now!

"Haru, please, tell me what's wrong!" His mother nearly cried.

"Rin... hospital... need... in pain!" Haru gasped out. His mother understood what he was trying to say and left him to make a call his father and to Rin. He began to think of every reason why he was feeling this pain. There was no blood coming out of him so he knew he wasn't miscarrying. This was unlike any other kick he's ever received form his babies. Hell, it didn't feel like a kick at all! From how labor had been described to him, it didn't seem like it was time yet. He didn't know what the hell was happening other than the intense pain he was in.

Haru whimpered in pain as he tried to take deep breaths. God, this hurt so damn much! He wanted Rin here with him, holding his hand and whispering words of comfort into his ear. No, he needed Rin. He needed to see his boyfriend and say his last words. He needed Rin here with him. Haru cursed himself for making Rin go to work today. This pain was so excruciating that Haru couldn't think straight. He just wanted this pain to end.

"Haru, Haru, be patient. You father is on his way." Mrs. Nanase calmly informed him as she tried to soothe him.

"What about Rin? I need Rin!"

"He's right here." Haru's mother handed him the phone before she left to look out for his father.

 _"Haru are you okay?!"_ Rin asked frantically on the other end of the line. _"Your mother told me something was wrong. How much pain are you in?"_

"A lot and I have no idea what's wrong with me." Haru sobbed as he felt another sharp pain rip through him. God, he just wanted this pain to fucking end. It felt like an eternity had passed when it only started a few minutes ago. "I need to get to a hospital and I need you here."

 _"I wish I was there with you. I should have stayed home today."_ Rin sighed. _"I'm so sorry I'm not there with you, Haru."_

"Don't you dare apologize. The only thing that would have changed with you staying home is you being here while we wait for Dad to come home with the car. I love you, Rin. I love you so much and I wish you were here."

 _"I love you, too, Haru. You're the love of my life and I can't imagine life without you. I'm sorry I'm not getting to you right now, I'm getting swamped with paper work left and right."_ Rin started taking more desk jobs so that he wasn't in danger every day. He started doing this so that he wouldn't die on the triplets. Haru knew to expect this when Rin started doing desk jobs.

"You don't have to apologize, just meet us at the hospital when you leave."

_"I will, babe. I have to go now, I'm getting some more paper work. I love you."_

"I love you, too, Rin. Bye."

With that, Rin hung up and Haru dropped the phone. His focus returned to the pain he was experiencing with the triplets. It hit him hard like a ton of bricks and it seemed to hurt twice as much. Haru groaned in pain as he felt them moving around so much. God, it fucking hurt him. He needed a hospital and he needed it now! His mother came back to him and whispered to him in comfort as she ran her fingers through his hair. Haru felt a little relaxed but he was still in so much pain.

Thirty minutes passed and still nothing happened. Haru's father had yet to return and Haru was still in pain. Normally, it would have gone away by now. Not this time. The pain was still there and it seemed that it was going to get worse before it got any better. Haru groaned in pain as another sharp pain hit him hard. Haru's mother continued to whisper things to him but switched to holding his hand. It was sweet that his mother was helping him through this despite the fact that they were just fighting minutes ago.

Haru was still a little mad at his mother but he still needed her help. Haru closed his eyes and tried to take slow, calming breaths. This pain was so damn intense! His father needed to hurry up, whatever was happening wasn't going to keep waiting for his father to finally arrive. The door opened and Haru's father came rushing in. Haru couldn't focus on anything else but the pain as he was lifted up from the floor and carried to the car.

The car ride to the hospital was very slow and torturous for Haru. He was laying in the backseat with his head in his mother's lap as she comforted him every way she knew how. He stared at the ceiling of the car the entire time as he sobbed in pain. It didn't feel like it was going fast enough. Each minute felt like an hour of horrible agony. He rubbed his belly and silently prayed for the pain to stop and for his triplets to be okay. He sobbed as more pain ran through his body. It felt like his insides were being rearranged while he was being stabbed with the sharpest knives in the world.

"We're almost there, Haruka. Just keep breathing." His mother whispered to him.

Just keep breathing. Easy for her to say, she wasn't in pain with three little humans inside of her. Still, she had been through this before and this was his first and only time. Haru couldn't afford to get smart with her at the moment. Soon enough, they made it to the hospital and Haru was rushed inside. it was all a blur for him. One moment, he was in a car. The next, he was getting out of his clothes and into a hospital gown then placed in a bed and hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV.

The room he was staying in was painted in was about as stereotypical as hospital rooms could get. Blue walls, bright lights that hurt your eyes if you look up for too long, white tiled floors, animal stickers and pregnancy posters. A basic hospital room in every medical drama. His mother was in the room with him while his father stayed in the waiting room to meet Miyako and Gou when they made it to the hospital. Haru's mother still repeated her comforts to him and told him that things were going to be okay.

Haru wanted to believe that things were going to be okay. He wanted to believe that so bad but he highly doubted it. He asked Makoto what it felt like to go into labor and he described how intense the pain was. Haru was beginning to think that he may be going into labor. This pain hasn't stopped and it seemed to be getting worse. He hoped that this would soon pass. This was just a really active day for the triplets, it had to be. He wasn't ready to sacrifice his life yet.

The door to his hospital room opened and Rin rushed in with a doctor trailing in behind him. Rin was still dressed in his work uniform and he looked a little disheveled, most likely from worrying about Haru so much. Rin took his hand and placed many small kisses on it. Haru felt relaxed having Rin here with him. Rin stopped kissing Haru's hand then kissed Haru's sweat drenched forehead then wiped his tears away. While they had their moment, Haru's doctor examined him to see exactly what the problem was.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son? Are he and the babies okay?" Mrs. Nanase asked. The doctor finished examining Haru and cleared his throat before answering.

"Haru went into labor and we'll have to do an emergency C-section." Haru's eyes widened at the news.

No. No no no no no no no no no no! It was too early. It was too early for the triplets to arrive! He had two months left, why did they decide to come now?! Haru felt as though his lungs were on fire and he couldn't breathe. He wasn't ready for this yet. He wasn't ready to give birth and die yet. He wanted to live a little while longer and enjoy what was left of his life. Haru's time was cut short and he wasn't okay with with it. He wanted to live longer to enjoy the time he has left with his boyfriend. He didn't want it all to end now, not before he's had a proper chance to say goodbye to Rin.

Haru looked at Rin and saw the sadness on his face. He was sad that Haru's time was coming up and he was scared of losing Haru so early. They had two more months. They were supposed to have two more months, not have their time cut so short. Unfortunately, this was the way things were meant to be. Today was the day Haru was supposed to die. Haru gripped Rin's hand tighter as he felt more pain hit him.

"How is that possible? It's too early for Haru to be in labor!" Rin frowned as withstood the pain in his hand.

"Premature birth happens, Matsuoka-san. It's almost a guarantee for men in your boyfriend's position. The chances of Haru carrying to full term were 3% at best." The doctor explained.

"Oh God, this is it. This is the day I lose my son..." Haru's mother whimpered.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen. I know that the mortality rate is high but we'll still try to save him." The doctor promised.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Haru grunted out in pain. "How long until my babies are out?"

"After I'm done here, I'll go and book an operating room and get you there as soon as possible. I would have waited for you to give birth naturally but you're not full term and I didn't want to take the risk because it may do more harm than good. This sooner this happens, the better your chances and your babies' chances of survival are."

"Survival? The hell do you mean by survival? Are you saying my grandchildren can die?" Mrs. Nanase asked in a rush.

"They're premature babies, Nanase-san. There are a lot of complications that come with premature birth so please be prepared for them to have complications, short term and long term."

"What kind of complications?" Rin asked.

"The triplets are at risk for things like breathing problems, heart problems, hearing problems, vision problems, temperature control problems, and other things that can lead to bigger problems down the road. The worst complication is SIDS but hopefully it will not come to that." The doctor explained. Rin sighed as he thought about the complications. The babies were at risk for so much and the worst case for them includes SIDS. There was a chance his kids could die with their mother. "All premature babies run these risks so please don't despair over this too much. We'll do everything we can for your babies."

"What might the triplets have in the long term?"

"Blindness, cerebral palsy, or a chronic illness such as asthma. I just thought of those at the top of my head and there may be other risks, but only time will tell what else your children might have."

"May I be in the room with Haru?" Rin asked with a hopeful smile. He wanted to be with Haru in his last hour and he wasn't going to miss a damn moment, even if it was going to kill him in the end. The doctor pressed his lips together in a tight line. Rin's smile fell a little when he saw the look on the doctor's face.

"I'd love to have you in the room but it will be crowded and we're going to have another team handling a blood transfusion should Haru lose a lot of blood. We can't have you in the way."

"He's my boyfriend and I have every right to be with him and watch my children being born." Rin argued. This was outrageous! He needed to be there! He had to be there with Haru in his last moments and he had to watch his kids being born! Rin felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Haru who had a small, sad smile on his face.

"It's okay, Rin. Having you here with me right now is good enough."

"No, it's not! I wanted to be with you when you died and this just ruins it!" Rin began to cry.

"Rin, can you really say that you'll be okay watching me die?"

Rin opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it. He hadn't really thought about the fact hat he would be witnessing his boyfriend's death. As much as Rin would like to be there when Haru passed, he was scared. He could see it now, Haru lying on the table all pale from blood loss and his organs hanging out. The life would be gone from those sapphire eyes he loved so much. Rin saw it in Haru's eyes that this is what he wanted and Rin couldn't argue with him. "No, I'm not. I don't want to watch you die but I'm still not happy about missing out on watching my kids' birth."

"You'll forget about it when you meet your kids. Any other questions and concerns for me?" The doctor asked. No one said a word for a full minute leading the doctor to start walking towards the door. "In that case, I'll go an get a room and prep everything. I'll come back when we're all set up for surgery." The doctor left the room to do what he needed to do while Haru processed the information.

Not only was he giving birth before he was supposed to, it was going to be an emergency C-section. The doctors were going to try and keep him alive if they could but Haru doubted that. His babies were going to have complications. He had no idea which complications his children would get but none of them sounded pleasant, especially if all three of them had to live with something for the rest of their lives. Two more months. He was supposed to have two more months before he passed away. He'd probably end up bleeding out on the table, if he were lucky enough.

Haru looked at Rin and saw the worry on his face. He could tell Rin was scared out of his mind. Not only was Rin losing a boyfriend but he wouldn't get to be with him when he died. Haru was glad Rin was going to be out in the waiting room. He didn't want Rin to watch him die. Then again, he would have liked to die holding Rin's hand and to see his face before he slips away into that eternal sleep. No. It was better this way. Haru gripped Rin's hand a little more when he felt another contraction hit him. Rin rubbed his thumb across Haru's knuckles and kissed his hand.

"You're gonna be okay, Haru. You're gonna be okay." Rin whispered into his hand.

Haru chuckled softly through the pain. "I should be saying that to you. Are you sure you're gonna be okay not being with me when I die?"

"I'll make my peace with it. Besides, if I were in there I would make it sound as horrifyingly gory as I can when I end up telling the triplets how they were born." Rin laughed despite the dull pain in his heart. Mrs. Nanase pressed her lips together in a thin line as she wiped some sweat away from Haru's forehead.

"Do you really think you'll be able to raise the triplets on your own?" Haru's mother asked once again. Rin let out a sigh and looked his children's grandmother in the eye. Still trying to get him to allow her to adopt the triplets even after he declined the offer numerous times. Even now, Rin can't stand the thought of giving his children to someone else, not while he was seeing his boyfriend for the last time.

"You're not taking my kids."

"Don't you want what's best for your children? You won't be able to handle being a single parent."

Rin grit his teeth in anger. He was so fucking sick of this. He understood their doubts but what did they have to question his parenting?! He knew that it wasn't easy being a single parent. He's watched his mother many times to know that it isn't an easy job but he'll be damned if he gave into pressure and gave his kids away. He promised Haru that he wouldn't abandon their kids and he intended to keep it. "I know it won't be easy but I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"You say that but you have no idea how hard it is to be a single parent. How long will that promise stand?"

"First of all, my mother became a widow with two kids after my father died so I know what my kids are going to go through so I can relate to them well. Second, you have no right to question my ability to raise my children when you couldn't even be bothered to raise your own damn son!"

Haru's mother gasped at the words that came out of Rin's mouth. Haru didn't say anything to defend her. He couldn't say anything to defend her at all because it's true. They handed him off to his grandmother then came back for a little while only to leave again when he was able to care for himself and his home. How could he be bothered to defend that? Haru's mother looked at him incredulously as she expected him to say something to Rin. "Haruka, say something!"

"Mom, can you leave?" Haru asked his mother in an emotionless voice. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted her to leave.

"What? Why do you want me to leave?"

"I just want you to go. I'm not listening to you insult my boyfriend while you pressure him into giving you the triplets, not when I'm this close to dying."

"Haru, I-"

"Leave. Please." Haru looked at his mother with an icy cold glare in his eyes as he said that. His mother froze in her spot for a moment before she walked away. Before she left the couple alone, she gave Rin and Haru one last look before she left the room. Haru breathed a sigh of relief as he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt another contraction hit him. He needed to get to the operating room soon because he couldn't stand this pain anymore; emotional and physical. Rin wiped the tears away from his face with his free hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay."

"What happened between you two before your mother called me?" Rin asked cautiously. He noticed the tension between them as soon as he walked into the room but he was too concerned about Haru to press on the matter. Haru sighed and leaned back comfortably in bed as he recounted the events that lead up to now.

"She heard me making a vlog and listened in."

"What was the vlog about?"

"It was about how my parents want to take them and my true feelings about it. She asked me if I hated her and Dad for leaving me then we started fighting over what happens to the triplets after I'm gone and then I went into labor." Haru explained in the simplest way he could. Rin sighed and rubbed Haru's belly. His parents really wanted to get their hands on the triplets. Rin had to watch his ass when the babies were born. One fuck up and Haru's parents have a reason to take the babies away from him. He had to be an absolutely perfect father or else he'd lose his kids. Haru placed his hand over Rin's and held it. "You're going to be a great father, Rin. Don't stress out over the future."

Rin bitterly chuckled. "How do you know?"

"You were practically Shiori's father for five years. Helping Makoto take care of her prepared us for this so you know how to care for a baby. You may not know everything but you at least know the basics." Haru encouraged him. Or tried to, anyways. Rin still didn't look convinced as he continued to rub Haru's belly.

"I've never spent more than a few days with a baby. This is the rest of my life we're talking about and with your parents hanging over me 24/7, I feel like I'm going to mess up."

Haru sat up and cupped Rin's face in his hands before he crashed his lips against Rin's. Rin immediately returned the kiss as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Haru and pulled him a little closer. Their mouths moved together for a while before the need for air became too much. They broke away from each other and panted. Love shone in their eyes as they came down from their temporary high. Haru grinned at his boyfriend before pecking his nose.

"I believe in you, Rin. You're going to be a great father and I'll haunt your ass and possess you myself if you still don't believe me."

Rin laughed and pecked Haru's lips. "Fine, I'm gonna be a great father and I'll prove your parents wrong. Better?"

"Much better." Haru smiled then grimaced in pain before he rubbed his belly. "But I think I'd feel even better if I were out cold right now."

"It shouldn't be much longer before they're ready to take you." Rin's smile fell. "I feel like we should be saying our goodbyes."

Haru frowned and laid back down. This wait for surgery was just prolonging the inevitable. At this moment, he and Rin should be saying their goodbyes and crying over each other. Haru rubbed his belly and tried not to think of their goodbyes. He knew exactly what their last view of each other would be. Haru's last view of Rin would be tears streaming down his face with a sad smile and nothing but love in his eyes as he is taken to the operating room. Rin's last view of Haru would be at his funeral, in his casket surrounded by white flowers while their babies slept, unaware of their surroundings.

Their final goodbye should go without saying for they both know how it would go. Haru heard all the choked sobs and the whispered words of love they would say to each other. Haru didn't want to think about giving Rin a goodbye nor did he want to think about Rin giving him a goodbye. This was more of a goodbye than anything. Haru didn't want to put any words to this. He just wanted to keep this silent with no words said between them. Their actions and every loving look they gave each other was more than enough.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Haru softly confessed. "I know how it's going to go and I don't want to say the words. I don't think you want to say the words either. You being the last person I see before my eyes close forever is better than saying goodbye. I want you to remember me for who I was, not the way I left you."

"Baby-" Rin tried to speak.

"Just let me enjoy you being here in my last moments alive. No goodbyes, no grand speeches about love, none of that. I just want you here wit me. That's all I want." Rin nodded and kissed Haru's hand. There was nothing he could say to his boyfriend now. Haru made it clear that he didn't want to hear goodbye and Rin didn't want to give him an unwelcome goodbye. The couple sat together in silence, just enjoying each other's company while they still could.

* * *

After an hour, the doctor came back for Haru and took him to the operating room. Rin left with them to see Haru off before he went back to the waiting room with everyone. Anxiety pooled in the pit of Rin's stomach as he walked down the hallway, each step bringing him closer to the end of his boyfriend's life. As soon as he put those one, he would have a front row seat to watching his boyfriend die. In a matter of hours, Haru would be gone and he'd be left with remnants of his love. Three new lives would take their first breaths while another drew their last.

It sickened him a little to know that this would be how things were going to work. Rin hated knowing that a sacrifice had to be made. He wanted children and in order to get what he wanted, he had to let the man he loved slip away. They always say be careful what you wish for and in this case, they should have been more careful. Rin wasn't ready to let go of Haru but he had to. Haru looked at this with a brave face, braver than anyone Rin ever seen. He took some comfort in knowing that they were going to knock Haru out with anesthesia. At least he'd already be asleep when he slipped away forever.

As soon as those giant doors came into view, Rin and Haru knew that this was it. This would be the last time they saw each other. Rin grabbed Haru's hand and felt his boyfriend shaking. Haru was nervous and Rin saw it in his eyes. Knowing that his death was coming up had to be nerve wrecking for him. Rin let out a trembling sigh as he kissed his boyfriend's hand.

"Are you ready?" Rin whispered to him.

"Not at all but this will happen no matter what. It's destiny. Are you ready?" Haru whispered back with tears glistening in his eyes. Rin shook his head and tried to hide the tears.

"Hell no. I'm not ready to lose you and I'm not ready to be a single parent but this is happening. You know, I'm still holding out some hope that you'll live through this."

"You really think they'll be able to save me?" Haru asked with skepticism evident in his voice. Ever since that doctor said something about how they'd try to keep Haru alive, it seemed that Rin was trying to desperately cling onto those words.

"Haru, I know you think it's useless but I want to cling on to that hope. I want to grow old with you and live out that Sunday morning you told me about." Rin smiled at him, remembering that Sunday Haru talked about. Haru opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He thought of it as impossible but he'd still fight like hell to live because he wasn't giving up without a fight. Still, despite all these words, Haru was still scared about giving birth and dying afterwards.

There was nothing Rin could do to comfort him. Rin had no idea what it was like being in his position. His job may have launched him in the face of danger every day but he was never so close to death. Rin still couldn't believe that his boyfriend was going to die. It still boggled his mind that Haru would die years before he should have. Rin always thought it would happen when they were older and it would be more peaceful and in their sleep. Rin always prayed that he would go first but it didn't look like the case. Rin always imagined that they'd grow old together.

They'd be lounging around while they watched their grandkids and great grandkids play while their children took care of their home and made sure everything was all tidy for them. He and Haru would be holding hands and watching them with fond smiles on their faces. Haru would be wondering how he got so lucky to live this life while Rin would just laugh and wrap an arm around him while telling him to shut up and just enjoy this. Haru would laugh a little as one of their younger great grandchildren comes up to them and asks Haru to come play with them.  
  
Haru would humor the child and go play with them while Haru watched. They would be having fun while Rin would sit and enjoy the sight as his children joined him. One of their daughters would voice concern over Haru over exerting himself while their son would tell her to relax because their mother was strong. Their other daughter would roll her eyes and ask Rin if this was the life he wanted. Rin would look at Haru smiling with the grandkids and the great grandkids then their eyes would meet and they'd smile at each other as Rin answers that yes, it was the life he wanted.  
  
Rin wanted it but he couldn't have it. He wanted to grow old with Haru and watch their children grow into adults but that won't happen. All Rin could hope was that their future was a bright one despite Haru being gone. Rin let out a trembling sigh as he thought about what that future would look like. Waking up in the morning with three kids, running around and getting them ready for school while he got ready for work. His kids bringing him dinner if he got caught up at the station. Reading bedtime stories on those nights when he actually managed to get home. Settling arguments and everything else in between. It all started here.

They made it to the doors and Rin knew that this will be the last time he saw his boyfriend alive. He wasn't ready to let go but he knew he had to. The couple looked at each other with tears in their eyes, knowing that this was it for them. Some tears fell out of Rin's eyes as he sobbed and kissed Haru for the last time. Haru kissed him back and memorized the way their lips moved together. It felt warm and it made Haru's stomach do flips. Or maybe that was just one of the babies being impatient to greet the world, Haru couldn't tell the difference.

The couple broke apart for the last time. They shakily smiled at each other as Rin pulled away from him and watched Haru disappear behind those doors. Rin wanted to break down right there but his pride wouldn't allow him to do it. He walked to the waiting room with everyone else. As he walked, Rin thought about what life meant for him. He will have three lives to provide for and with these lives new challenges. Every decision he made had to be in the kids' best interests. His life had to form around these three lives he helped create.

Rin was excited about being a father but he wasn't excited about doing this alone. He'd have help but the people who he would ask also had their own lives. His friends were going to have their hands full with their own newborns and his mother had a job so he couldn't ask them to drop everything to take care of the triplets while he was at work every day. Rin had no idea how his mother was able to handle being a single parent. She handled it as well as she could but he and Gou were just children, not babies.

"Long time no see, grumpy." Rin nearly jumped in the air when he heard his mother's voice. Miyako just laughed at her son's reaction and picked his hat up off the floor. She dusted it off before handing it back to her son. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Hi, Mom. How's life?" Rin asked as he took his hat back and walked to the waiting room with his mother.

"Oh, the usual. Work, taking care of Steve, making a room for my grandchildren, and worrying about my babies." Miyako hugged Rin from the side. "How's your life been?"

"Worrying about my own babies, working desk jobs at the station, figuring out how I'm gonna take care of these kids on my own, slowly but surely losing my hair to stress. I'm so nervous about being a father. Not just that, a single father."

"Rin, it's gonna be okay." Miyako softly said to him.

"How did you do it after Dad died?"

"It was hard, Rin. It was really hard but I managed to make it. You helped me out a lot with your sister and around the house before you went off to Australia." Miyako smiled.

"Someone had to be the man of the house and keep us from falling apart. Dad would have wanted me to." Rin explained himself. It was a heavy burden for him to bear at five years old but, despite that, he kept his head held high and grew up as normal as he could. Miyako pressed her lips together in a tight line as she took her son's hand and held it. She was thinking of his father, it showed in her face.

"I wish you hadn't taken such a heavy burden so young. I'm grateful for the help but you grew up a little too fast when your father died. Sometimes I think things would have turned out a little differently if your father were still here."

Rin smiled bitterly as he sighed. "Things wouldn't have been different, Mom. I still would have had to take care of Gou and help out around the house, I still would have dedicated my life to reaching the Olympics like Dad wanted, I still would have gone to Australia, and we still would have turned out like this. The only difference is that Dad would still be here."

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss him." Miyako frowned.

"I miss him, too. I'm sure he would have gone overboard for the triplets."

Miyako laughed. "You have no idea. He would have given you a huge list of names as soon as he heard the news. You know, we actually made a bet on which one of you would have kids first."

"Who won?"

"Your father." Miyako smirked. "I told him I'd let him get a dog and he said he'd get my name tattooed on his chest."

"Are you gonna get the dog?"

"With Steve at home, I don't think I'll get the dog. I hope your father settles for a touching tribute." Miyako chuckled softly as they made it to the waiting room.

When they made it to the waiting room, Haru's parents were still present despite Haru kicking his mother out of the room. Gou, Sousuke, Makoto, Shiori, Nagisa, and Rei were here as well. They must have gotten here around the same time his mother arrived. Sousuke and Gou were talking to each other while Makoto kept Shiori entertained by having her draw pictures. Rin knew of his best friend's marriage problems and from what Sousuke told him, they were slowly but surely working things out. The strain their recent drama has caused was very evident at this moment.

Rei and Nagisa were sitting together. Rei had his hand on Nagisa's belly while the latter laid his head on his husband's shoulder. Rin wasn't surprised that Nagisa was so tired. He was eight months pregnant and trying to get as much rest as he could before he gave birth. Their marriage was practically perfect now. He still remembered months ago when their relationship was plagued with uncertainty and now they're stronger than ever. It was almost like watching them fall in love with each other all over again.

Rin and Miyako sat in the empty seats next to Gou. Sousuke stopped saying whatever he was saying and smiled at Rin. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Managing my crazy life as well as I can. What about you two?"

"Weddings, weddings, and more weddings." Gou answered with evidence of exhaustion in her voice.

Sousuke held up his hand which had some band aids on it. "Paperwork and paper cuts and preparing for the twins."

"Oh, how's that going for you?" Miyako asked with genuine interest.

"It's going well. I'm working on the nursery and we're buying clothes for the kids. Rin, what's going on with Haru and the triplets?" That's right, they didn't know yet. All Rin told Gou was that there was something wrong with Haru and the triplets and that she needed to come here with their mother. Gou ended up calling their friends to let them know what was going on so they didn't know much about what was currently happening. Rin sighed a little before he answered.

"Haru went into labor early so they're doing an emergency C-section right now." Rin explained as he picked some lint off his hat.

"You didn't go with him?" Gou frowned.

"They wouldn't let me because they thought I would get in the way when they did a blood transfusion." Rin said in a soft voice so that Shiori wouldn't hear.

"A blood transfusion?"

"He's apparently going to lose a lot of blood so they have to do it as soon as they pull the last baby out. They said they were going to try to keep him from dying and they think that they'll save him if they do a blood transfusion as soon as possible." Rin sighed as he felt some fear rise up in his heart. Rin wanted to believe that they could keep Haru alive but he was still doubtful and that doubt scared the hell out of him. "God, I'm so worried. Is it normal to be this worried?"

"It is and it's okay. I know it's nerve wrecking but you'll be okay." Miyako smiled.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I am. You've had experience being a father already, this'll be a piece of cake for you."

At that moment, Shiori walked up to Rin with a drawing in her hands. It was of himself, Haru, and the triplets surrounded by a big heart. Rin smiled at the drawing as he took it in his hands. It was a sad smile as he knew Haru may not live for this drawing to be real. Shiori had absolutely no idea what was going to happen since Haru wanted everyone to hide it from her. As far as she knew, Haru's impending death was going to be a freak accident until she learned the truth. Still, until then, Rin just planned to stay in high spirits for Shiori. "This is very good, Shiori. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Shiori beamed.

"Sousuke, you've got a little artist on your hands." Miyako smirked. "You were so fixated on becoming such a great swimmer that I never imagined you being a father."

"Life is full of surprises and this one," Sousuke smiled as he gathered Shiori into his arms causing her to giggle, "is the best surprise I've ever gotten." Makoto smiled at the scene a little but it was a small, sad smile. He was thinking about their marriage and their recent troubles, wondering if things will ever get back to the way they were. Rin wanted to ask about them but not with Shiori in the room. Rin cleared his throat a little and looked at Sousuke.

"I didn't get to eat lunch. Wanna come to the cafeteria with me?"

Sousuke raised a brow in confusion. "Um, I already had lunch but okay. Wanna come with us, Shi-chan?"

"No, thank you. I wanna keep drawing with Mama." Shiori politely declined as she moved back to where her mother was. Sousuke and Rin stood up and started walking away before Rin walked over to Shiori and placed his police hat on her head. Rin laughed a little as the hat fell lopsidedly on her head when she looked up at him.

"Keep my hat safe for me?"

"Hai!" Shiori smiled as she went back to drawing. Rin turned back around and walked out of the area with Sousuke right beside him.

The two walked down a long hallway before Sousuke stopped him by putting his hand in front of his chest. "What is this about, Rin? I know you managed to eat before you left the station." Even after three months since he stopped being a cop, Sousuke still remembers his normal routine by heart. Rin sighed and leaned up against the wall and stared at his friend.

"How are things at home?" Rin asked. Sousuke licked his lips and bit his lip.

"We're trying to get back on track but things are still very awkward between us. I mean, you saw that we weren't talking to each other in there."

"I noticed. How's Shiori handling things between you?"

"Not well. She's all smiles and sunshine like she usually is but her therapist said that all this stuff between us is making her depressed. We can be in the same place together but Makoto and I can't hold a damn conversation. Her therapist suggested we start doing family activities with her again and that we start talking to each other more and work this out for her sake."

"Have you done any of that?" Rin asked as he crossed his arms.

"We tried a family game night but we practically forced it so it wasn't really good for any of us. Makoto and I haven't tried talking to each other because, again, we can't hold a conversation and if we do manage to have one it just gets awkward and we walk around on eggshells." Sousuke explained.

"Forget you and Makoto for a second, how is Shiori with you individually?"

"Shiori's been favoring Makoto over me lately. She still likes spending time with me but lately she'd rather spend time with her mother."

"You did take her away from Makoto for a few days, any kid would favor their mother for a while after that kind of shit." Rin reminded his best friend. No matter what, a child will always take their mother's side and vice versa. It was part of the profound bond a mother and child have. A small pain rose within Rin's heart when he realized the triplets will never have that bond with Haru. They'll surely be disturbed by that. Wait, this isn't even about him! This was about Sousuke and his troubles at home! Sousuke sighed and fiddled with his wedding ring.

"I know but it still hurts. She used to see me as her hero and now, I feel like she doesn't see me as such anymore."

"She idolized you, Sousuke. She thinks the world of you and that you can't do any wrong. Now that you've made a mistake, she can't handle knowing that her hero has flaws." Rin explained. He's been around Shiori long enough to know what's going through her head. "Sousuke, she's seen how much you love Makoto and her mind can't wrap around the fact that you would willingly hurt him like that. To her, the last year of your relationship with her mother and the two months you've been married mean virtually nothing to you since it seemed like you were ready to toss it away over a misunderstanding. To repair the rift with Makoto, you need to start with your daughter."

"How do I do that?" Sousuke asked. He really wanted things with his family to go back to what they were before all of this started and he would do anything to mend the hurt he created.

"Talk to Shiori. Tell her that you love her a lot and that you're sorry for leaving Makoto the way you did and for separating them like that. Tell her why you did it and that you never meant to hurt her. Beg for her forgiveness, too. She loves you, Sousuke, and you're still her hero. She just needs to hear you admit your faults and to understand that you aren't perfect."

Sousuke nodded. He could do that. He just needed a time to say all of this to Shiori. The longer he waited, the more he was proving her right. He couldn't let that happen and he wouldn't let that happen. "I'll do that. Thank you, Rin. I thought I knew Shiori well enough but I guess I still have a long ways to go."

Rin smiled a little. "Parenting is a trial and error thing. You learn as you go along." At that moment, the sound of footsteps echoed behind them. The two looked back to see Shiori running to them with Rin's hat in her hands. Rin looked at Sousuke and gave him the look that told him to do it now. Sousuke nodded and bent down to Shiori's level when she reached them, panting from running.

"What is it, Shi-chan?" Sousuke asked.

"Mama *pant* and Uncle Nagi *pant* wanted *pant* some water."

"Oh, in that case do you want me to carry you?" Shiori held up her arms as a silent way of taking up her father's offer. Sousuke chuckled a little as he lifted Shiori up in his arms and started walking to the cafeteria with Rin. It was silent for a minute before Sousuke cleared his throat a little. "Shiori, you know I love you and your mother a lot, right?"

"I know, Papa. I love you and Mama, too." Shiori smiled a little.

"Then you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Shiori frowned at her father. "If you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, then why'd you leave and take me with you?"

"I was hurt, baby girl. I was hurt. There is no excuse for what I did but I did it because I was hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process." Shiori remained unconvinced and Sousuke saw it in her face. He sighed and looked to Rin who signalled for him to keep trying. "Shi-chan, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and I'm gonna keep making mistakes for the rest of my life that I have to learn from."

"What did you learn from this, Papa?"

"To talk to your mother no matter how mad I am, not to separate you two, and, most importantly, to do right by our family. I really am sorry for hurting you, Shi-chan. I wouldn't have done it if I knew how much it was going to hurt you. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Shiori nodded and hugged Sousuke who immediately hugged back with a big smile on his face. Rin could tell that it had been a while since they last hugged each other. The look on Sousuke's face basically confirmed it for him. Rin silently began to wonder if that was how he would be with the triplets after an argument. All lovey dovey and hugging each other tight as though the other would surely disappear. Rin sighed internally and his thoughts quickly turned back to Haru and the triplets.

He thought of Haru lying unconscious on that operating table. His abdomen cut open and his internal organs on display for the whole damn world to see while one doctor pulls out their children one by one as another stands and waits for Haru to lose blood to be able to perform a blood transfusion. Rin started to feel queasy as he thought about it in vivid detail. Now he was kind of glad that he couldn't go into the operating room with Haru. He surely would have passed out from seeing his boyfriend's guts hanging out. Or he would be traumatized by witnessing his boyfriend's death.

"Uncle RinRin, are you okay? You look really sick." Shiori said with great concern in her voice.

Rin straightened up in a little and tried to smile for Shiori despite what he was just thinking a moment ago. "I'm just worrying about Haru-chan and the babies."

"What's there to worry about? Haru-chan and the babies are gonna be fine, right?" Shiori asked innocently enough. Rin felt some of his heart break a little. He really hated that she had no idea what was bound to happen. He understood why Haru wanted everyone to keep it from her but it was so hard lying to her about it. Rin wanted to tell her but he knew Haru would be pissed if she knew long before she was supposed to. Rin swallowed the lump in his throat before he answered her.

"They are but that still doesn't stop me from worrying about them. I'm gonna go back to the waiting room, I'm too worried to eat." Rin turned around to leave Sousuke and Shiori but he felt a tiny hand grabbing his shirt. Rin looked at Shiori who held out his hat for him to take back.

"It's too big on me and it keeps falling. I didn't wanna drop it."

Rin smiled and took the hat from her before he put it back on. He hoped his kids were as sweet as Shiori is. Rin turned back around and made his way back to the waiting room while Sousuke kept going to the cafeteria. He managed to distract himself for a little while but his thoughts turned back to Haru and the triplets. Rin felt sick with worry. Haru went in not even thirty minutes ago and he was already fearing the worst for his kids. The doctor did say that they were all at risk for SIDS and Rin was scared of that possibility.

Rin didn't know what he'd do with himself if he lost all three of them to SIDS. It was already going to be hard losing Haru this way, he couldn't handle it if he lost the babies as well. He didn't want to be all alone in a big house with no one to come home to. Rin wanted to come home to a warm home with a family that loved him; not cold, lingering remainders of what should have been. Rin inhaled sharply as tears stung his eyes. The very thought made him want to burst out sobbing but he wanted to stay strong, as least for as long as he could before it got to be too much.

He rubbed his eyes and straightened himself up. He heard nothing yet so he couldn't jump to any sort of conclusions just yet. He still had some hope that things would work out. Haru and the babies could make it unscathed and they could live together as a big, happy family. They could live out the Sunday Haru talked about. Rin smiled when he thought about teaching his kids how to swim and entertaining thin with stories about his time in Australia then sleeping with Haru in his arms. He wanted that Sunday to happen. He wished it could happen but he would have to wait for fate's call before that day could come to pass.

Once Rin properly composed himself, he walked back to the waiting room where everyone was still waiting. Judging by the atmosphere in the room, no new updates which means things are still going steady. Rin sat down next to his mother and anxiously drummed his fingers against his own leg. His heart beat fast as he thought about everything that could possibly go wrong. He didn't know why he kept torturing himself like this. He wanted to believe that everything would be fine but he still kept torturing himself with the possibilities.

"I know you're worried about them but have faith that things will work out." Miyako placed her hand over his. Rin sighed and stopped.

"I can't help it. So much can go wrong and I could very well end up all alone with shattered dreams of the life I wanted to share with him. We always dreamt about this, you know. We talked about it constantly and we planned for it. I bought a shit ton of baby clothes when he was pregnant with Kiyoshi." Rin laughed a little at the end. He still remembered Haru's reaction when he saw all of those clothes laid out on their bed.

* * *

_"Rin... why are there so many baby clothes on the bed?" Haru asked as he stared at all of the neatly placed baby clothes on the bed. Yesterday, he found out that he was pregnant. He took a pregnancy test with Rin in the room. As soon as the two pink lines appeared on the test, the couple hugged each other and cried out of happiness. Finally, they could start their family. They were excited about their bundle of joy but it seemed Rin got really excited about the baby. There were so many clothes that Haru swore he could make a brand new mattress with them. Rin smiled as he stood behind him with his hands on Haru's flat belly._

_"I was excited about the baby so I went out and bought their clothes already. Our baby will never wear the same thing twice."_

_Haru pressed his lips together in a tight line. Rin practically bought out the entire damn store stocking up on baby clothes. He somewhat doubted their baby could swear all of these outfits before they grew out of them. They would probably have to have more children for all of them to get worn. "You bought so many. Are you trying to make our baby develop their fashion sense early?"_

_"No. I bought them so this wouldn't be a problem later and I only bought what was necessary."_

_"You blew through three paychecks." Haru deadpanned._

_Rin chuckled and kissed Haru's temple. "All for our baby. I can't wait for our little one to be here in our arms."_

_"Me either." Haru looked down at his flat belly and placed his hands over Rin's. "You're loved, little one. I'll give you everything I never had."_

* * *

Rin still had all of those clothes he bought for Kiyoshi stuck in a box somewhere in the house along with the onesies Haru received for Mother's Day. Rin remembered how excited he was the first time. He read books, prepared a healthy diet for Haru to follow, sang to Kiyoshi, talked to Kiyoshi, even started buying toys for Kiyoshi. Then the accident happened and it was taken away. All their hopes and years of uncertainty about whether or not they could be parents taken away. Fate was already so cruel to him, he wouldn't be surprised if fate played another cruel trick on him and took Haru and their kids from him.

"Rin, I know fate hasn't always been kind to you but you have to remain optimistic."

"I'm trying but my optimism always fucks me over. I was optimistic about being a dad when Haru was pregnant with Kiyoshi then some dumbass hits him with his car. I was optimistic this time when Haru got pregnant and when we found out he was having triplets. Now I'm facing most likely going to end up being a single father or completely alone if my kids die with their mother."

"Don't talk like that!" Miyako hissed as she lightly hit Rin in the shoulder. "The babies won't die with Haru."

"How do you know?"

Miyako smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "They have Matsuoka blood running through their veins. We're fighters and we don't give up, even when things seem impossible. Did you give up on your relationship when Haru miscarried?"

"No. I fought like hell to keep us together."

After Haru miscarried, Rin heard that it was hard for couples to stay together after it happened. Couples were too devastated in the aftermath to stay together and work through it. Rin couldn't imagine a life without Haru so he fought like hell to keep Haru from wanting to leave him. He took care of Haru and after that small fight they had, he listened to Haru when he began to think about it. Even now when it gnawed at him, Rin was there listening to him and talking to him.

"Did you give up on trying for a family after it happened?"

"We tried again when we were ready."

Eight months after Haru lost the baby, they tried again. They weren't completely healed from it but they were healed enough to try and start their family again. They set aside a night for it after Rin came home from work. Rin had been upset when he came home as Sousuke upset him before he walked through the door. Sousuke tried to talk him out of it and Rin got pissed and they yelled before Rin left the car. He cried a little and voiced his doubts to Haru but the latter told him that as long as Rin was there by his side, he wouldn't hurt for long.

"Then don't use that kind of quitter talk and have faith that they're all gonna fight like hell to live. Haru loves these kids and he wants this as much as you do. He'll fight to stay alive for them and the triplets will fight to stay alive because they are so eager to see the world in all of its chaotic beauty."

"You're right, they're not goin' down without a fight. You must think I'm silly for worrying about them so much."

"You're not silly for worrying about them, you have legitimate fears that are eating at you." Miyako smiled softly at him. "The worst could always happen and there is nothing in the world that can prepare you for it."

Rin nodded solemnly as he knew his mother's words reigned true. Life was unpredictable even in its most predictable moments. He knew it too well. He lost his father so young and now he was going to lost the love of his life well before he was supposed to. His children were going to grow up missing half of themselves. All they will have of Haru are pictures, the vlogs he made, and all the stories the adults in their lives can tell them. They'll never get to know Haru personally. Rin sighed and looked at his hands.

He knew what his kids were going to feel as they grew without their mother. He dread the day he had to hold three crying children in their arms as they mourned the mother they never knew. They'll surely blame themselves for Haru's death. They'll be mad at Rin for letting Haru go through with it, knowing that he would end up a widow with three reminders of his beloved. They'll be furious at Haru for willingly marching to his death They won't be able to understand their mother's sacrifice until they're older and even then they won't be able to appreciate it until they are parents themselves.

Tears pricked up in Rin's eyes as he put his head in his hands. He didn't want to think about that. He had to think of the positives that came out of this. He'd finally be a father. He'd have a family to come home to every night. Every day would be a new adventure in his children's lives. He could tell them stories about their mother with a fond smile. He would teach them how to swim. Summer nights filled with laughter as the kids run around out back, catching fireflies. Christmas mornings where the kids would tear open their gifts. Birthdays surrounded by friends and family. Trips to Australia. Rin imagined it all. Except Haru wasn't there.

Rin was torn. He was excited to be a father but he wasn't happy that he was doing this alone. He was happy that he would meet his children but he was sad that he was losing his boyfriend. He accepted his fate as a single father but he could not accept that Haru will die. He couldn't wait to take the kids home but he dread being in that house. He was excited for the future but he was also scared. So many emotions were running through him. Rin had no idea what to do with himself. He was filled with so much uncertainty.

He began to doubt that he could do this alone. He looked at Haru's parents who were sitting away from everyone else. Rin wasn't surprised that they weren't trying to make conversation with anyone. To them, everyone in this room was practically a stranger. They weren't in Haru's life enough to know his friends but if they were going to stay in the triplets' lives like they said they were then they'd at least make a damn effort to talk to them. Then again, Rin knew what was going to happen. As soon as those triplets were okay and the dust was settled, they were doing to leave.

From everything Haru's ever said about his parents, Rin had a very good idea of they were going to do. They were going to stay for two, three months at most after this is over. They'd stay for the funeral and to help Rin with the triplets for a while then they'd go and take the triplets with them. Rin now had an idea why they wanted to have custody of the triplets. They planned to take the triplets back to their home and keep them away from everyone Haru knew. They offered to let Rin come live with them so that he wouldn't have a reason to sue them for custody of the kids.

They didn't plan to move in the neighborhood after Haru passed. They didn't plan to stay for long after everything was said and done. They just wanted to take the triplets so they could have their second chance. They realized how bad they messed up with Haru and they wanted that second chance with their grandchildren. They wanted to raise the triplets as their own. If Rin lived with them, he'd be with his children every day and watch them grow but at the cost of alienating his friends and his mother and sister.

Rin's blood boiled at the realization and it took all he had in him not to get up and start calling them out for the sick bastards they are. How could two parents willingly do that to their grandchildren? How could they take them away from the people who knew their mother the best with a clear, or near clear, conscience? How the hell could they do this? Haru wanted the babies to grow up in the home he grew up in. He wanted them to know his friends as the family he never had and to grow up loved. He wanted that and his parents are just shitting all over his last wishes. They don't give a shit about him at all. They only care about-

"Matsuoka-san?" A voice called.

Rin was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the doctor who was taking care of Haru. Quickly, he stood up and walked over to the doctor. This was it. This is when he heard the words he'd been prepared to hear since he got here. The doctor had some blood on him and Rin knew it was Haru's. It was most likely from handling the triplets or the blood transfusion that followed, maybe. Where the blood came from isn't important right now. Haru's important. "How is he? Are the triplets okay?"

"The triplets are in the NICU as we speak. There were some complications with them being premature."

"L-Like what? What complications are we talking about?" Rin asked anxiously.

"Your firstborn, your son, cannot keep his body heat up at the moment and we have him in an incubator. Your second child, the first girl, had some breathing problems caused by an immature respiratory system. We won't know if this could lead to anything further but we have to examine her lungs further. Your third child, the other girl, she has an opening in her heart between the aorta and pulmonary artery."

"Aren't you going to do any heart surgery on her?" Gou asked with much concern. Her youngest niece had an opening in her heart, they should be operating on her right now!

"It usually closes on its own but we are monitoring her closely just like her brother and sister."

"Do they have an opening in their hearts, too?" Rin asked.

"They don't have anything wrong with their hearts but in four years we still want to check all three of them to make sure. For the moment, though, your children are doing just fine Matsuoka-san."

"Thank you. What about my boyfriend? Did Haru manage to make it?"

At that moment, Sousuke and Shiori returned to the waiting room with two water bottles. Rin's eyes met Sousuke's as a means of telling him some serious shit was about to go down. Sousuke nodded and moved Shiori out of ear shot. Rin would rather tell her himself than have hear overhear from a stranger. The doctor sighed a little before he spoke.

"Haru lost a lot of blood and..." As the doctor explained what happened to Haru, Rin stood there in shock before tears welled up in his eyes and his legs gave out, sending him to the floor as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for ending on a cliffhanger! If you liked the chapter then please show me some love with kudos or a comment! If you want to know when the next update is then please subscribe to me, the story, or the series so you don't have to refresh the page every day! Until next chapter! Bye~ :D


	26. Awaken (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's fate is revealed and Rin is trying to figure out where to go from here with occasional flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't too mad at me about the cliffhanger! I realize how fucked up it was to end things like that but there was a reason for it. As seen from the title, this is part one of a two-parter because it would have taken forever to write as it's own chapter. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

Rin stood outside the NICU and mentally prepared himself to go in and see the triplets. They were born prematurely via C-section; all with complications. His son, the first one born, couldn't keep his body heat up by himself. According to the doctor, he was very pale and cold when they pulled him out, almost as if he were stillborn. His daughter, the middle child, couldn't breathe on her own. The doctor said that there wasn't enough surfactant in her lungs so they had to start her on a breathing treatment to support her lungs. His other daughter, the youngest, had a hole in her heart that closes on its own. Because of the opening in her heart, they were monitoring the other two to make sure they didn't have anything similar or, heaven forbid, worse. Despite all of that, his children were alive.

To say Rin was thankful that his kids were alive was an understatement. He was fucking grateful his kids were alive. Though they were born with complications, they were finally here and for that, Rin was grateful. He was scared that they would die when they were born. After the doctor told him of all the complications the babies could face, with SIDS being the absolute worst case scenario, Rin was scared. He already lost one kid, he didn't want to go through with losing three more. He was scared that his children would end up being stillborn while Haru was going through the C-section. Though Haru risked losing his life, their kids risked so much, too, being premature. It was nothing short of a miracle that they're all here.

"They're beautiful," A voice murmured next to him.

Rin looked to the side and saw Sousuke standing next to him, staring at the newborn babies. Sousuke practically fell in love with the triplets as soon as he saw them and he went into the room every time he came to visit. Rin looked back at his kids and sighed deeply. They were beautiful just like... just like... "Just like their mother." Rin breathed in a trembling sigh. Sousuke slightly frowned as he looked at the triplets.

"You okay?"

"I am. Just feels really surreal, you know? You dream about something for so long and then it happens and... it doesn't feel real." Rin still felt as though this were a dream but all the pinches were too real for this to be fake. "Did you feel this way when you found out you had a kid?"

"I was in total shock when I found out. One moment I had no responsibilities and no one who depended on me and the next moment I have a young daughter that I have to start taking responsibility for." Sousuke explained. From his perspective, his entire life was uprooted. One moment, he could do whatever he wanted and the next moment he has a child. Sousuke didn't mind, though. Where he was at that point, the change couldn't come fast enough. He always talks about loving fatherhood and how much he likes having a family. "You planning to go in and see them in person?"

"Yes, I am." Rin shakily replied as he tried to will himself to start moving.

"Are you nervous?"

'More than you can imagine." Rin sighed.

"You don't have to rush it, Rin. You can go in on your own time."

"No, I have to go in. I'm their father and I have to see them, especially since Haru can't see them."

After the C-section, the triplets were taken to the NICU while Haru was taken to a hospital room to recover from the surgery and the blood transfusion that followed. He lost a lot of blood during the surgery, just as the doctor predicted, and had to go through a blood transfusion. That was a week ago and Haru has yet to wake up from his coma. The doctor said it would take a while because he went unconscious during the surgery. Since Haru's been laid up, Rin's been by his side waiting for him to wake up so that they could meet their triplets together. Well, that was the plan until his mother lectured (yelled at) him about seeing the babies and forming a bond with them.

Rin had no problem with meeting them. He would like to see his kids but he just couldn't move his legs and walk inside to see them. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his kids; at first it was because he just couldn't face his kids knowing they stared death in the face. His kids were all born with complications. They could have  _died_ from those complications at any given moment. That fear prevented him from seeing the babies the first two days. Now it was just the fact that he wanted Haru awake to greet them with him. He would have waited longer but he knew his mother was right. He had to see his children and start forming their bond. If only he could move his legs.

To tell the truth, Rin was a little scared to see them. He's waited for this day forever but the reality really sunk in for him that they were here and they were real. All of his past anxieties from impending fatherhood came back to him full force. This past week, he's been worrying about them. He worried about their wellbeing after they leave the hospital and what the rest of their lives would look like. They would have to make sure that their son's body temperature didn't reach any extremes. They would have to constantly check to make sure their daughter was breathing. They would have to keep track of their other daughter's heart. So much for these little humans.

"I'll go in with you, if you want me to. You can pretend you're alone."

"No," Rin shook his head, "I have to go in alone. I haven't been alone with them since they've been born and I have to start forming a bond with them."

"Fine, suit yourself. Just remember this: despite all of the shit you've been through, the five of you are going to be a happy family."

Rin smiled a little. "Yea. We'll be a happy family."

"You will or I'm gonna knock you around until you are." Sousuke playfully punched Rin's shoulder and earned a weak laugh from the redhead. "You know where I'll be if you don't think you can walk in there."

Rin nodded but didn't turn around as Sousuke left. He had to go see them. They're a week old and he had yet to see them and start bonding with them. His friends have been in to see them already while Rin stayed glued to Haru's bedside. When his mother was lecturing (yelling at) him, she explained that they needed their parents visiting them every day because it helps them recover faster. From how his mother described them, they were recovering steadily but they could recover faster if he visited them and formed a bond with them.

There was no excuse for him putting this off. Hell, he shouldn't have put this off in the first place. They were his children and he was their father. Rin had a responsibility to them and there was an unspoken vow between parent and child that begins from the moment of birth. He'd have to honor that vow for the rest of his life. This was the life he wanted and he couldn't walk away from it no matter what. Rin took a deep breath as he prepared himself to go into the room.

Since the NICU had to be as clean as possible, all visitors were required to wash their hands and put on a hospital gown before entering. In a stranger's point of view, Rin was just scrubbing away at his own hands to make sure they were clean; in reality, Rin was stalling for time. He felt a little scared to walk in and see them. Walking into that room would make the fact that he was a father much more real. The reality was still setting in for him and it was a bit overwhelming to him.

His life changed so fast that day. In a matter of hours, he became a father. Time moved so slow that day that Rin was sure he aged about a hundred years or so. Rin finished washing his hands then put on the hospital gown before walking into the NICU. When Rin took that first step, it felt as though he were stepping into another world. It was like he stepped into one of those sci-fi shows where everything is super organized and this was the medical bay of some space ship or a military training facility. Rin made his way to his children and quietly observed them.

All three were asleep and all three were hooked up to machines and had feeding tubes. Compared to a week ago, they looked a little better. Last week they all looked so fragile and small. The doctor said that they were slowly getting healthier but it'd be a little while before they could go home with their parents. Home with him and Haru. God, it felt so weird thinking about that. As soon as the triplets were cleared, they could go home and they could start living as a family. Rin was glad that he wasn't doing this alone. He'd probably lose his mind a little taking care of them. Then again, he and Haru just might go crazy together.

Hmm. The two of them as parents. It still felt weird to think about. He's dreamt about it so often that the reality never truly set in until now. Reality was a powerful thing and now it was weighing Rin down. Don't get him wrong; he was happy the triplets were here but the reality was finally setting in and Rin was having a bit of a crisis. All of the anxiety he had from the last seven months was coming back full force now that they were actually here. Maybe if he visits them more often the anxiety will just fade a little.

All of his children looked like little angels in their sleep. They were at peace and so undisturbed. They were not yet aware of life and the stress that comes with it; at least not yet. They'll find out all about stress in a number of years. Then again, this time in the NICU was stressful for them. It must be overwhelming for them to be in here. Their parents aren't here for them to comfort them when they cry or give them as much attention as they want. That's all gonna change as soon as Haru and the triplets are able to come home.

Home. The five of them at home, finally together as a family. Twenty six years old and he already has a full house. He thought he'd end up with three kids by the time he was thirty, not all at once. For the past seven months, he was worrying about how he'd be able to raise the triplets without Haru. Now, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He wasn't alone and it didn't seem like Haru was going anywhere any time soon. Rin walked over to his youngest child, his daughter with the heart problem.

Rin couldn't tell who she looked like yet. He saw some of himself but he also saw some of Haru in her. Only time would tell who she grew to look like. She was so tiny that Rin felt as though he was going to break her just by looking at her. So fragile and frail as though she were a porcelain doll. Her breathing was steady despite the many wires and tubes she was connected to. In the near future, she'd be free of those tubes and wires in favor of a small onesie. Rin gently held his daughter's little hand in between his thumb and index finger.

Rin smiled at his daughter. "This is the first time Daddy's meeting you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I've been worried about Mommy. That's all gonna change.." The baby was unaffected by her father's words. She didn't understand him yet or have any idea what he meant by anything at the moment. Rin scratched the back of his neck and sighed a little. "Get well soon. Mommy and I wanna take you three home."

Rin let go of his young daughter's hand before he turned to his older daughter. She had a cannula in her nose to help her breathe due to the lack of surfactant coating her lungs. She is getting better but, again, progress is slow. It was still too early to tell but she kind of looked like Haru. All he saw of himself was the nose and ears; everything else about her screamed Haru. If they were so lucky, she might end up being a talented swimmer like her mother. That means another version of Haru.

God, he could imagine a mini Haru running around the house. He imagined her being as stoic as Haru is and have an unhealthy obsession with water. He could see her swimming to her heart's content and trying to be like Haru whatever way she can. If she grew to be anything like her mother, she would end up joining the swim team then try to start a swimming career. Rin could see her years from now, living out his dream and working hard to achieve it and not letting anything stand in her way while tries to she one-up someone. Just like he used to be.

Rin prayed none of his kids ever became what he used to be. He was driven and his drive was at first fueled by his father's dream. After that race before Australia, however, his drive was further fueled by anger and spite. He wanted to beat Haru at a race and when he did, victory didn't taste so sweet any more. He shuddered to think of where he'd be if Haru hadn't been there. He didn't want to see them fall like he did. It felt as though he were in a black hole that he would never be able to climb out of. He never wanted to see any of them fall into that hole.

That was enough about him. This was about him seeing his children for the first time. He really hoped that they grow to be more like Haru. This little one looked as though she could be like her mother. Probably had that kind of drive in her. Rin sighed as he stopped thinking about her future. She was the only one who could write it. All Rin could do was raise them to do right and be good people then pray he did what was right. In the mean time, she really did look like Haru and he's seen enough of his boyfriend's baby pictures to know.

"I'm gonna call you Haru 2.0 for now; just until Mommy wakes up so we can agree on what to name you." Rin chuckled. "I planned to name you after your mother but I don't want any confusion between you and your mother."

When he first thought Haru was going to die, Rin said that he would name one of their daughters after Haru. To be specific, the girl who resembled Haru the most would be named Matsuoka Haruka. Obviously, Haru is still alive and it would get too confusing having two Haruka's at home. He and Haru would have to talk about what to name their kids. They tried to talk about it one time but it resulted in an argument that ended with Haru walking out and Rin getting black out drunk.

The argument they had was about whether or not they name their son Sakura, like they originally intended, or Toraichi after Rin's father. Rin wanted to honor his father in some way and he saw naming his son after his father as the only chance to do so. Haru wanted to name their son Sakura because that's the name he chose if they ever had a son. They got into an argument over it and it got out of hand very fast. They didn't try revisiting the issue since Haru basically left it to Rin to pick names; now they'll have to pick names themselves. Hopefully, they can come to an agreement when Haru wakes up.

Rin walked over to his son and loomed over him. Like his younger sisters, he was asleep. His son couldn't keep his temperature up on his own and thus needed constant heat. They all needed heat but this was a real problem for his son. The doctor said that this would be a problem for him the rest of his life. The other girls would be fine but his son would have to stay out of extreme temperatures. Despite that, he was a healthy little boy and he'll get to live a great life. Upon closer inspection, Rin noticed that there was a birthmark on his right shoulder. It didn't have an identifiable shape to it but it was a dark blob that heavily stood out against his pale skin. _Something that makes you unique..._ Rin thought as he stared at the mark.

"He kind of looks like you when you were a baby." A voice softly said. Rin nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the voice. He turned around to see his mother with a little smirk on her face. Rin frowned and blushed in embarrassment.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Rin whisper-yelled, being extremely careful not to disturb his children.

"Not my fault you get so easily distracted. How do you feel now that they're finally here?" Miyako asked as she walked closer to him.

Rin smiled a little and looked back at his infant son. "I'm glad the wait is over and I'm happy that I'm not raising them alone but Haru and I have a lot to talk about when he wakes up." Rin sighed as he thought about everything they'd have to talk about. He knew Haru was going to go back to work as soon as he was well enough so they had to talk about hiring a babysitter. They also needed to address the triplets' health problems and what they have to do to make sure to keep them healthy. They also needed to address Haru's parents' role in the triplets' lives. They also needed to address sleeping arrangements in the house. God, there was so much shit for them to talk about.

"How do you feel about being a father?"

"Nervous and scared. The most time I've spend with a baby is three days and it wasn't even my own kid." Rin started to think of the weekend Makoto asked him and Haru to take care of Shiori for the weekend. That was when he got his first real dose of fatherhood, even though it only lasted three days.

* * *

 ~Five Years Ago~

* * *

_Winter was a magical time of year. Snow fell down and covered the town in a beautiful white blanket while the outside temperature made for perfect cuddling weather. Rin loved this time of year because he had an excuse to cuddle Haru as much as he wanted. Haru hated this time of year because he couldn't swim. The couple was currently cuddling as they watched a really cheesy romcom. They both had a really rare three day weekend to spend together. Rin's weekend came because his boss felt that he needed a couple days off and Haru's weekend came because the place was being fumigated due to a small rat problem. Of course, these problems at work had managed to synch up for them and they weren't complaining._

_The couple planned a nice weekend together. They were going to laze around the house, have a romantic dinner at one point followed by a romantic bath, and maybe have sex. Rin buried his nose in Haru's hair and took a deep inhale. Haru looked up at him and planted a soft kiss under his jaw. Rin smiled and kissed Haru's temple. Haru straddled Rin's lap and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. Rin immediately got the idea and placed his hands on Haru's hips as Haru grinded on his boyfriend's dick and captured Rin's lips in a kiss._

_Rin returned the kiss as he moaned and felt the blood rushing to his dick. Haru chuckled in the kiss as he kept up his actions. Rin moaned as he licked Haru's lips to let his tongue in. Haru parted his lips and allowed Rin's tongue inside. Their tongues danced around each other as the kiss got more heated. Rin squeezed Haru's ass and spanked his boyfriend which make Haru moan in Rin's mouth as he moved his hips faster. Rin broke the kiss with a moan before he began to kiss Haru's neck. Haru moaned and tilted his head to the side so that Rin could keep kissing his neck._

_"Haru, I don't mean to bother you but-- Oh! I'm so sorry!"_

_Rin and Haru stopped what they were doing as they looked towards the entry way to see a very tired yet embarrassed Makoto with a mask on his face carrying Shiori, a backpack, and a diaper bag while he covered Shiori's eyes. In an instant, the romantic, sexy mood they created was gone and replaced by an awkward air. It almost felt like they had been caught in the act by their parents. Haru left Rin's arms and walked over to Makoto while Rin followed suit and began to play with Shiori._

_"Hey there, Shiori. It's been a while since I've seen you." Rin cooed to the one year old. Shiori giggled and leaned over to Rin, signaling Makoto to hand her over to him. Rin took the child in his arms and made funny faces at her to make her laugh while Haru and Makoto talked._

_"What's going on?" Haru asked._

_"Everyone in the house has a nasty cold and I had to get Shiori out of the house before she got sick. Could you watch her for a few days?"_

_"I will but why aren't you asking your boyfriend to watch her?" Haru asked as he took the backpack and diaper bag from his friend. Makoto sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Rin sighed a little._

_They were having problems again and it showed in his face. Rin really didn't understand it. They were just fine together then suddenly they're fighting every other week. He tried asking Seijuurou what the hell was going on between them but every time he asked he was just told that they were going through a rough patch and that they'd get through it. At the rate they were going, they were never going to get over whatever was souring their relationship. Shiori is gonna grow up thinking that what Makoto and Seijuurou have is normal. Rin didn't want that for her, especially since this was his best friend's daughter and he promised himself that he would watch over her in his best friend's place._

_"Do you wanna sit and talk about it?" Rin asked._

_"No. I need to get home and get back in bed. Call me if something's wrong." Makoto coughed as he almost collapsed. Haru rushed to help Makoto stand and left with him so that he got home safely. Rin sighed and sat down with Shiori in his arms then changed the channel to some brightly colored kids show. Shiori's eyes instantly lit up as she made happy noises. Rin laughed as he took off Shiori's coat, scarf, hat, and gloves._

_"Well, Little Miss Yamazaki, you're stuck here for the weekend." Rin said as he watched the show with Shiori. "We're gonna have lots and lots of fun this weekend because Uncle RinRin isn't parking you in front of the TV all weekend, okay?" Shiori made a noise as if she were disagreeing with him while holding Rin's hand. Rin laughed a little more as he shut up and watched the show. An entire weekend of taking care of his best friend's daughter. At least he wasn't going to be alone. Haru was gonna help care for her, too. Shiori was his goddaughter after all._

_Speaking of Haru, he came back to the living room and sat down next to Rin. Shiori started to babble with excitement as she leaned over to Haru. Rin handed her over to Haru who immediately took his goddaughter into his arms. Haru looked over at Rin and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry we had to put our romantic weekend on hold."_

_"There's always another time. How's the Tachibana household doing?"_

_"Not good. It was like a quarantine zone sans the armed guards." Haru looked at the TV and saw the brightly colored kids show. He laughed a little. "I didn't think you liked this kind of stuff, Rin."_

_"Har, har, har, I put it on for Shiori. How do you feel about this weekend?"_

_Haru sighed a little as he held Shiori. "I'm obviously not happy our romantic weekend got postponed but I get to spend time with my goddaughter so I don't mind at all." Shiori giggled and raised her arms. Haru smiled and lifted her up in the air which made her laugh out loud. "Did Shi-chan wanna go up? Huh? Did Little Miss Yamazaki wanna go up in the air?" Haru cooed to Shiori. The baby laughed and wiggled her little arms and legs. "Aw, you're jus a little cutie aren't you? Who's a little cutie? You're a little cutie!"_

_As Haru played with Shiori, Rin watched with a little smile on his face. Haru became a completely different person when Shiori was in the room. One minute, he's so stoic and mysterious with that swagger that made him so cool. Then the next moment, he turns into a huge sap who does baby talk and makes silly faces to get Shiori to laugh. It was amusing to see Haru like this. He tries to play it off like it doesn't happen but as soon as Shiori is in his arms, he melts like butter and it's fucking hilarious to watch; and Rin gets to see Haru act like this all weekend._   _This was gonna be a fun weekend._

* * *

"Gou told me that you were a great father figure to Sousuke's little girl. You'll be a great father to your triplets." Miyako encouraged him.

"Being someone's father figure is different from being someone's father." Rin sighed as he held his son's little hand between his index finger and his thumb. "I'm actually responsible for them. My job never ends; I won't be done until I'm dead. It was easy with Shiori because I was a stand-in for her real father. These three... if I screw up then they'll pay for it."

Miyako frowned and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't talk like that. You are going to be a great father and your kids are going to love you and adore you."

"How do you know?"

"You're your father's son. That's how I know."

Rin paused and began to think about his father. He wondered what he would think of him right now at this moment. Would he be proud that Rin was a father? Would he be happy to be a grandfather? What kind of advice could his father give him? Looking at the triplets only made Rin wonder what went through his father's mind when he looked at him when he was first born. So many thoughts must have been running through his mind. He must have felt so many strong emotions as he life changed.

Looking at his children made Rin think about where he would be now if they weren't here. He'd be swimming with Haru and they would be training to go to the Olympics. Kids wouldn't even be a thought at the moment. All that would be on their minds was swimming, swimming, and more swimming. They'd be counting down the days until they saw each other again while talking about their future over Skype. Though Rin longed for those days back, he had a responsibility. He had three little babies that depended on him and Haru to take care of them and love them. They couldn't do that if they were swimming.

"Mom, what would Dad say if he were here right now?" Rin asked in a soft voice.

Miyako was slightly taken aback before she swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "Toraichi would have made a joke about you having fast swimmers. He would have given you whatever advice he could give you about being a father and raising kids. Most of all, he would be so proud of you and he'd let you know."

"Really?"

"Of course, he would." Miyako smiled tearfully, "Knowing him, he would brag about you to anyone who'd listen. You have grown to be wonderful young man and I think I speak for him when I say that he would be very proud of you right now, no matter what."

Hearing that his father would be proud of him made Rin cry a little. For years he wanted to be like his father and achieve the goals he set for himself. Obviously, things did not go the way he envisioned them. He deviated from the path he set himself on and he let go of his dream. It made him wonder if his father would be proud of him and what he has become. Now, he had his answer and he felt like his father was in here with him.

Rin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he imagined his father here. He imagined his father in here, congratulating him on the kids and talking about how much he was gonna spoil them. He could see his father walking around in this room and talking to his kids. He could hear his father boast about being a grandfather and giving him what wisdom he could pass on to him. In this room, he felt his father's presence and it moved him to tears.

"Did that make you cry?" Miyako asked with a little mischief in her eyes.

"I'm not crying!" Rin denied as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Miyako laughed and pulled Rin into a hug. "It's okay to be emotional. Come on, you need some coffee before you go see your boyfriend."

"Um, why don't you go ahead? I wanna stay here and have a moment alone with the triplets." Rin stammered out. Miyako smiled at him and kissed his cheek before she left the room.

Once again, Rin was alone with his children. He sighed and felt some anxiety rise in his stomach as he thought about what his life was going to entail. Parenthood is a full-time job that he will not be finished with until he died. He knew from watching Makoto wing it alone that it wasn't an easy job but it recently dawned on him how hard of a job it truly was. He didn't have a father to model himself after and he was scared as hell. He still didn't think of himself as a good father and he had some doubts, despite everyone reminding him that he was practically Shiori's father for five years.

He understood why everyone said it; it was true. He felt as though he were Shiori's father for a while and until now she was the closest thing he ever had to a daughter. It was easy for him to ease into that role. Sousuke had no idea she even existed and Rin promised Makoto he wouldn't say anything to him so he took over that role for a while. It was easier since Shiori wasn't his own flesh and blood, even though he treats her like she was his own. Something about these three being his own flesh and blood has got him feeling this way.

Rin sighed as he took a step back and stared at all three of them in deep contemplation. They only have one father and Rin was it. Their opinion of him could either make them or break them. It could mean the difference between a good relationship and a bad relationship. Rin didn't want to have a bad relationship with his children, especially not like the one Haru had with his parents. Rin knew he could be a great father but just knowing that he created them and that he was forever responsible for shaping them into what they become scared him. Rin licked his lips and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"I'm scared. I was scared the entire time your mother was pregnant with you because I-- we all thought he was going to die. I was scared of being a single father and raising you alone. I'm still scared of being a father in general, even though I'm not alone now." Rin sighed. He couldn't believe he was talking to his kids like this. Granted, they couldn't respond to him but he still felt a little silly. He thought about leaving but he stayed because it was nice to talk to people without feeling judged. Even if the people he was talking to couldn't hear him or understand his words.

"I don't remember much about my father. He was a fisherman so I didn't see him often. One day, there was a really bad storm and he was working and... and he died at sea. I don't have an entire library of stories for you but I do treasure the memories I have of him. When he was home he made every day with us last and he was always eager to spend time with your aunt and I. All we have of him now are distant memories, pictures, and stories from your grandmother." Rin pressed his lips together in a tight line as he stared at his children.

"You will remember me and know who I am, I'll make sure of that. We've waited for you for so long and been through so much to have you; we don't want to lose you to anything for any resson. You have Matsuoka blood running through you; that means you're fighters and you are much stronger than you know. The world is a cruel, dangerous, and scary place. It's unpredictable and you could die at any given moment but in all the chaos, there is beauty that you have yet to see.

"You've also got a big family waiting to meet you, not to mention eating Mommy's cooking when you can eat solid food. I guess what I'm trying to say is you've got so much to see and people who love you and you have to go through a lot of hardships before you can see it all. It's gonna get tiring and you'll wanna give up but it's all gonna be worth it in the end." Rin smiled at them. "I love you three, don't you ever forget that." Rin smiled at the end before he walked out of the room. He began to think of all the crap he and Haru have gone through to get here.

The years of wondering whether or not it was the right time to start their family. All of the uncertainty of whether or not Haru was even able to carry children in the first place. The excitement of Haru's first pregnancy. The devastation when Haru lost the baby. The pain they endured as they tried to move on. The long healing process they went through paired with more uncertainty of whether or not they should try again. The decision they made to try again despite any trepidations they may have had. The wait to see if they succeeded after they had sex.

The excitement when Haru learned he was pregnant again. The promises that things would turn out differently this time around. The anguish when they learned Haru wouldn't make it. The happiness when they learned what the triplets were. The argument he and Haru had on Father's Day. Fear and anxiety over the future. The longing for a day Rin didn't think would ever come to pass. Happiness after learning Haru would live and the current feelings to anxiousness to begin living as a family. All of it led to this moment. Rin sighed as he walked back to Haru's room where everyone else was waiting on him.

Haru was lying in his bed hooked up to an IV with a heart monitor and completely oblivious to the world around him while everyone waited for him to wake up. Makoto was at his side, holding Haru's hand as his face held the most worried expression he had ever seen the gentle giant hold. Well, second most worried expression. Sousuke was sitting next to Makoto and holding his hand with the same worried expression on his face. Rin's mother wasn't in the room, probably getting some coffee or making a call to some friends.

Gou was keeping Shiori entertained with a card game on the windowsill. They were both worried for Haru. Shiori bursted into tears when she saw Haru for the first time. She thought that Haru being in this bed was a prelude to his death and it was just a matter of time. Gou calmed her down by explaining that Haru was just asleep and that he would wake up on his own time. It was enough for her but to keep her from worrying, Gou kept her distracted so that she wouldn't get sick worrying about Haru.

Rin noticed that Rei and Nagisa were not here. Rin wasn't bothered by it at all and if Haru were awake, he wouldn't be bothered either. Nagisa was two and a half weeks away from giving birth to his son; he needed as much rest as he could get. Besides, he saw the babies for the first two days and Rei has been calling Rin to get updates for Nagisa. Way more than Haru's parents have been doing this past week. They haven't been back to visit since the day Haru had the triplets.

Since Haru and the triplets have been in the hospital, they haven't been around to see their son or grandchildren. It irked Rin's soul because they claimed they wanted to be in Haru's life and now they were going back on their word. Rin knew it was hard for a parent to see their child like this but that didn't excuse their absence. If they couldn't stand to see Haru then they could at least go to see their grandchildren. They were so dead set on raising the triplets themselves and they were nowhere to be seen.

It pissed Rin off that Haru's parents were acting like this. They've practically been hiding out in Haru's house since the triplets have been born. They couldn't even be bothered to come see their son and grandchildren. They clearly heard the doctor say that Haru was going to live through this and that the babies were expected to recover, if they don't take a turn for the worse. There's no excuse they could give for why they weren't here. It's not like Rin can go and drag them out of the house to see him. Since Haru had the triplets, Rin's been living with Makoto and Sousuke in their guest room.

The reason for this is because Rin got into an argument with them after they went home. Rin confronted Haru's mother about the argument she got into with Haru before he went into labor. It got kind of ugly. Nope, that's sugar coating it. The argument got horrendously ugly because it quickly grew out of hand. Rin got so emotionally exhausted by the argument that he packed some clothes and started living in his friends' guest room. He hasn't been back home since. His mind was too preoccupied with his family to go home and deal with them right now. Rin walked over to Haru's side and sat down in the chair and held Haru's hand.

"Did you see the babies?" Makoto asked.

Rin smiled when he thought of the triplets. "Yes. I can't wait to take them home."

"Before or after you take care of the pest problem?" Miyako asked as she walked in with a cup of coffee. She didn't like Haru's parents much. She could act civil towards them and start friendly banter but her overall opinion was not good. It's only gotten worse in the past week with their recent behavior. Rin could understand why his mother didn't like Haru's parents but there was always a time and a place to throw shade. This was neither the time nor the place for it.

"I'll let Haru handle it when he wakes up. It's his fight, not mine." Rin explained.

"That shouldn't stop you from fighting for yourself." Sousuke added.

"I can yell and scream until I'm blue in the face and it wouldn't change a thing. It all just goes in one ear and out the other."

It was impossible to say anything to Haru's parents. They just didn't listen. They were so set in what they wanted to do that they didn't want to have it any other way. Rin knew he was going to be a good father but they didn't see it that way. Before now, all they saw in him was a grieving widow in over his head with three mouths to feed. They wanted to swoop in, save the day, and hopefully be forgiven for the mistakes they made. It doesn't work like that. If they were truly sorry and wanted forgiveness, they should be here instead of hiding like cowards.

Rin sighed as he stared at his boyfriend. He kind of felt bad for Haru. He contacted his parents again to make peace with them before he passed and to hopefully have them in their children's lives. There was nothing peaceful about this. Since they moved in, they've been rude and disrespectful. They've constantly called Rin's ability to parent into question and heavily insisted on raising their grandchildren despite both parents refusing to agree. Haru was stressed about how things would play out once he was gone. At least he didn't have to be stressed anymore.

"This is your fight, too. You may not see a point in all of it but at least putting in the effort to do it shows how much you care." Makoto explained. "At least try again, Rin. That's all we're saying."

"I'll go back home after visiting hours are up and try again." He had to at least try for his family. His children didn't need grandparents who weren't invested in their lives. Haru didn't need his parents being so damn two faced. Not when he's got his own children to worry about. No one in his family needed that and he was the only one who could fight for them now. He gently squeezed Haru's hand and began to wonder when he would wake up.

Haru went unconscious during the C-section and nearly died on the table, most likely from the blood loss. They performed a blood transfusion on him which kept him from dying. When Rin heard that Haru was going to live, he ended up crying out of happiness. Now the next hurdle was waiting for Haru to finally wake up. It felt as though years were passing by instead of days. It's been days since he heard his Haru's voice or held him in his arms. The only thing that kept him from going insane was seeing Haru everyday.

At that moment, Shiori walked over to Rin and climbed into his lap. Rin automatically wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place so that she wouldn't fall. Since he's been living with Sousuke and Makoto, Shiori has been staying close to Rin. Things at home were still awkward with her parents so she clung to Rin or spent as much time at her friend's house as she possibly could. She's even asked Rin to accompany her and her friend to the park a couple times.

Shiori probably felt as though her parents were strangers to her. She was used to seeing them fawn over each other and show their love in front of her. Due to recent marriage troubles, they weren't being themselves and it was strange to her. Rin slightly tightened his hold on Shiori. She was clinging to him because as worried as she was for Haru, she was scared of what will become of her parents' marriage if they don't work things out. Rin didn't know how to bring this up to his hosts so he's just taken to being there for Shiori like he's always been, like now since something was clearly bothering her.

"You okay, Shi-chan?" Rin asked the girl. Shiori curled up further in Rin's arms and shook her head no with a frown on her face.

"No. I want Haru-chan to wake up."

"I want him to wake up, too, but, we have to be patient. The doctor said it's going to take a while."

"B-but what if he never wakes up?" Shiori asked with her eyes filling to the brim with tears at the very thought. The room ran cold when those words left her mouth. When Haru learned that he could very well die giving birth to the triplets, he made everyone promise not to tell Shiori. He wanted his death to be a surprise to her rather than something for her to dread like the other adults in her life. With how young she is, it was a guarantee that they would keep it from her. They wanted to keep her optimistic and not let her mind wonder to that possibility. Apparently, she thought of it all on her own otherwise she wouldn't be asking this question.

Gou cleared her throat and tried to remain as calm as possible. "What do you mean?"

"I heard some nurses talking about Haru-chan on the way in," Shiori explained, "They said that Haru-chan was lucky he didn't die when he had the babies. They also said he'd have more luck if he would just wake up, otherwise it'd be stupid to keep him here if he's not gonna wake up."

Everyone in the room stared in horror as they listened to Shiori's words. They were horrified that Shiori managed to overhear such words and even more horrified that Shiori found out like that. Haru wasn't going to be happy when he finds out that she knows. There was so much confusion and uncertainty on her face. This is exactly what Haru wanted to avoid. She had no idea that pregnancies could be fatal and she won't be able to understand that for a while. Rin slightly frowned and held Shiori a little closer.

"Don't believe everything you hear in the halls, Shi-chan. Haru-chan will be okay."

"But the nurses-"

"Don't know what they're talking about."

"They said Haru-chan was lucky that he didn't die when he had the babies. What did they mean by that?"

Rin looked around the room, pleading any of the other adults to explain this to her. It felt like he was explaining death to his own daughter. No one said a word, conveying a message to Rin that he was going to be the one to say it. Rin sighed as he looked into those big green eyes. They stared into his soul, begging him to tell the truth. Rin couldn't lie to her. He could never lie to her. He's never lied to her and he wasn't going to start now. He looked at Makoto, his eyes asking permission to tell her, the truth. Makoto nodded in approval and Rin took a deep breath before he spoke. "Shi-chan, there was a high chance that Haru-chan was going to die when he had the triplets."

Shiori's eyes widened at the information. It seemed that her world came to a grinding halt. At her young age, she didn't quite understand Haru's motives for going through with the pregnancy like Rin did. He didn't want to go through losing anymore children. Haru barely got over losing Kiyoshi. Getting over the triplets would have presented an even bigger hurdle that the couple probably would never be able to get over. Shiori had no idea about that, though. This was all just confusing to her and it showed in her face as she asked her next question. "Did Haru-chan know?"

"He did." Rin answered. "He knew the risks and he still chose to take a chance."

"Then why did he still have the babies if he knew that having them would kill him?"

"He wanted them to live, Shi-chan. You don't understand this now, but, mothers make sacrifices for their babies. You know how Mama didn't go to college because he had you?" Shiori nodded. "Your mother sacrificed that chance so that he could raise you and be in your life. Haru-chan was willing to sacrifice his life for the babies so that they could live. Do you understand?"

"I do." Shiori beamed, feeling a little bit better now. "Will Haru-chan ever wake up?"

"He will. We just have to be patient and wait for him, little one. Okay?" Rin tapped Shiori on the nose causing the child to giggle.

"Okay, Uncle RinRin. I'll wait for Haru-chan to wake up." Shiori agreed as she made herself comfortable in Rin's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. The atmosphere in the room was calm again as everyone resorted to quiet chatter amongst the other adults in the room complaining about the nurses who were talking about Haru's condition not improving. Shiori quickly began to fall asleep in his arms and Rin felt a small sense of deja vu in his mind. This kind of reminded him of the moment he started really considering having kids with Haru.

* * *

_Nope. This was not going to be a fun weekend at all._

_"How the heck did you get sick helping Makoto walk home?"_

_Haru was currently laid up in bed with a cold washcloth on his forehead and a mask on his face. Haru started to feel sick after eating dinner so Rin made him go upstairs to their room and took his temperature. Rin internally sighed as he realized that not only did he have to care for a baby but he also had to care for his sick boyfriend. So much for the romance part of this weekend. Haru coughed and looked at Rin with a kicked puppy expression. If it weren't going to get him sick then Rin would have kissed him._

_"I told you. *cough* There's a cold going around and I got sick. Look, I'm obviously not in the right condition to take care of my goddaughter so you're gonna have to watch Shiori this weekend."_

_"Can't we just leave her with my mother this weekend?" Rin asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch Shiori, he just felt as though it would be safer for her if she were anywhere but here with Haru being sick. Haru narrowed his eyes and looked at Rin as though he were a dumbass._

_"If Shiori was our daughter I would do that in a heartbeat but Makoto would absolutely murder us if we left his daughter with her and I, for one, would love to avoid an angry Makoto."_

_"But Haru-"_

_"But what?" Haru asked as he sat up in bed. "I know we planned a nice romantic weekend and it sucks that we had to cancel it but Shiori, your best friend's daughter, needs you this weekend."_

_Speaking of Shiori, she began to whimper and reach out for Haru. Rin readjusted the girl in his arms and moved back from Haru which made Shiori more upset. As much as he wanted to give her to Haru, he knew his boyfriend would just back away out of fear that he'll get Shiori sick. In fact, Rin saw the fear in Haru's eyes as he laid back down in the bed and curled up. This was his way of telling Rin that he had to leave. Shiori was starting to cry and Rin knew he had to get her out of here, especially since Haru was probably dealing with a headache._

_Rin left the room and walked back downstairs with a crying child in his arms. Rin felt shitty doing this but this was for her own good. She didn't understand anything at the moment. All she knew was she wanted Haru but Haru wasn't holding her for some reason and it made her upset. Rin was trying his best to shush her but he was not getting anywhere since usually Makoto would take Shiori and calm her down. Rin walked into the living room and paced around the room while repeating words of comfort to the child but it wasn't doing any good._

_Shiori was inconsolable at this point. Rin was trying to calm her down but nothing was working. He looked at his phone on the table and pressed his lips together in a tight line. He could text Makoto to ask him what he does when Shiori's inconsolable but he didn't want to disturb him. Makoto needed his rest and he needed to get better. Then again, Makoto was probably stressing out over Shiori and was probably waiting by the phone in case there was a problem. With how she's crying, it probably sounds like she's being hurt. Rin grabbed his phone and sent Makoto a text._

Makoto, it's Rin, we have a problem

What's wrong?  
Is Shiori okay?

Shiori's crying and she's inconsolable  
I wanted to know what you do when she gets like this

Do you know the song Once Upon a December?

I don't know the words but I know how it sounds  
Why?

I sing it to her when she gets fussy  
Hum it to her and she'll calm down  
It also makes her go to sleep so if she's not going down, just hum it and she'll be out like a light

Thank you, I appreciate it

_Rin put his phone in his pocket and went back to trying to comfort Shiori. He began to hum the song. Shiori's cries slowly started to die down as Rin hummed. A small smirk made its way to Rin's face as he heard the cries be replaced with whimpers. He was gonna have to hum this when bedtime comes. Soon enough, Shiori finally calmed down and Rin let out a relieved smile. He got her to calm down and he felt like he accomplished something. He put her down on the floor and watched her walk over to her toys. He sat down and watched her play while he thought about having kids._

_Since Shiori's been alive, children have been a topic of discussion between himself and Haru. They would like to start a family but it was a matter of when they were ready. At the moment, neither of them were ready. Their careers were taking off and they couldn't have any kids at the moment. Still, he didn't mind not having kids. They could fuck wherever they want in the house and not worry about getting caught. They could drink as much as they wanted. They wouldn't have to censor their vocabulary. They could enjoy being childless as long as they wanted._

_With kids they would have to deal with their tantrums and the fact that they'll break shit. Parent-teacher functions with judging parents constantly comparing their little shit to his own little shit. Kids shows and Disney movies on repeat for a good eight or nine years. Those dreaded phases. God, Rin hopes that his kids never end up going through the 'mine!' phase. He'd have to hide his stuff away and let Haru deal with it on his own. Dealing with a fussy baby when they're teething. Not to mention late nights up with the kid._

_Yeah, they could live without kids. They could just live vicariously through Makoto. He did promise himself that he would care for Shiori in her father's place and Haru is Shiori's godfather; it's a win-win situation without the wait._   _In Rin's thinking of the bad part of having children, he didn't notice Shiori walking to him with a book in her tiny hands. Shiori frowned when she didn't get Rin's attention right away so she began to whimper. Rin snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the one-year-old with the book. He smiled at her and took her into his lap._

_"Does Little Miss Yamazaki want Uncle RinRin to read her a story?" Rin asked the child. Shiori answered the question by tapping the book with her hand which was her way of saying yes. Rin smiled and opened the book then began to read to Shiori._

_As he read the story, Shiori began to get sleepy and ended up falling asleep towards the end. Rin smiled a little as he closed the book and held the sleeping child in his arms. Makoto must read her to sleep at night._ And he told me to hum her a song if she wasn't going down... _Rin smugly thought as he carefully stood up and carried Shiori to the futon. He set it up earlier when Shiori went down for a nap and never bothered to set it back up. Good thing, too, with Haru being sick and all. He gently set Shiori down on the futon and place a blanket over her. Rin laid down next to her and watched her sleep._

_Rin began to imagine having his own family. He and Haru would be down here on a night like this with a baby sleeping in between them. They'd be staring at their baby without a word spoken between either of them. Just a comfortable silence that Haru ends up breaking when he whispers about how much he can't believe that they ended up with such a precious gift. Rin would softly laugh then tell him to shut up and believe it because this is their reality now. Haru would smile and agree with him that this was their reality and it was the best one he could ever live in before he kisses him. Rin would smile and return the kiss. He and Haru would look at each other lovingly then stare at the baby until they eventually fell asleep._

_He could get used to that. His own child sleeping and blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Rin and Haru whispering about their new life as a family. Falling asleep completely content with their new roles as someone's parents. Maybe having a kid wasn't all bad. They'd definitely have more fluffy tooth rotting moments than they already have. They would watch their baby grow and accomplish their firsts. Feel pride as they reach milestones in their lives; happiness upon seeing their child happy; love as their little bird grows and eventually leaves the nest with all the lessons they have given them. Okay, maybe having kids isn't such a bad thing after all._

* * *

"Rin, are you okay?" Rin slightly jolted, keeping in mind that Shiori was still in his arms. He must have zoned out for a few minutes. He looked at Sousuke who was smirking down at him. Rin made sure Shiori's eyes were still closed before he flipped Sousuke the bird. Sousuke only laughed. "It's not my fault you zoned out for so long. What were you thinking about?"

"I just got lost in a memory." Rin explained as he adjusted Shiori in his arms and made sure not to wake her up.

"Must have been a good memory otherwise you wouldn't have zoned out the way you did. How about we get some food from the cafeteria? I'm starving."

Now that Rin thought about it, he was hungry. He didn't eat much at breakfast because he was too worried about Haru to eat anything. Rin carefully stood up with Shiori in his arms and placed her on the bed next to Haru. The sleeping child immediately curled up next to Haru's side which made Rin laugh a little. Sousuke smiled and kissed Shiori's forehead before he walked over to Makoto. He placed a hand on Makoto's baby bump and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back with something to eat. Don't stress out too much, okay?"

"Kind of hard to stress out with these two kicking my bladder around like a ball. Speaking of which," Makoto started to stand up and Sousuke helped him up then watched as he waddled to the bathroom. Rin watched his friends interact and felt a little conflicted about his friends' marriage.

From the outside looking in, Sousuke and Makoto seemed to be getting much better. Last week, they were barely talking at all and now they were speaking to each other. it wasn't quite near where they used to be but at least they were communicating. Around the house, they could be in the same room and have a conversation but Makoto always found a way to end it either by getting up to pee or going into another room to do some chores he "forgot" about.

It was kind of sad watching them carry on like this. It was clear that they still loved each other and that they wanted their marriage to work but they kept making things so fucking awkward. Ever since they argued about that kiss and Sousuke walking out on Makoto, they've been walking on eggshells around each other. They were still feeling the aftereffects of it all and it was showing in the small family.

Sousuke was trying to get close to Makoto again and show that he truly was sorry about what happened. Makoto was having a hard time trusting Sousuke again and he wanted to talk to Sousuke but he didn't know where to start. With all of this going on, Shiori's taken to clinging to Rin as the only sane adult in her life at the moment. Her parents were acting strange and Shiori wasn't handling it well. She may look like a little ray of sunshine on the outside but on the inside, she was gloomy and hurting.

Rin and Sousuke walked out of the room and made their way to the cafeteria. They were silent as they walked. Rin couldn't ask how things were at home because, well, he's been living there for the past week so he knew. He couldn't ask about his daughter because, again, Rin knew how she was doing. Sousuke couldn't ask the same thing, either. Rin's already conveyed his anxiety about fatherhood to Sousuke many times and he felt awkward bringing up his best friend's marriage troubles.

"You looked like you were in your element when you were holding Shiori back there." Sousuke started the conversation.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean, you looked very natural; like you've done it so often that it's basically a normal part of your life."

Rin blushed a little. He and Shiori must have adopted some sort of father-daughter dynamic over the years. It still showed in the way they acted around each other. After all, up until last week Shiori was the closest thing he had to a child. Even with the triplets here, it feels like he has four kids instead of three. "Sousuke, if it bothers you-"

"I would have said something if it bothered me." Sousuke interrupted. "I was just saying that you're a natural when it comes to kids, Rin. You shouldn't feel so nervous about being a father."

Rin stopped walking and started to shake with pent up frustration. Ever since he found out he was even gonna be a father everyone's been telling him not to be so nervous. It wasn't as simple as that! He had every fucking right to be nervous about having his own kids! "I can't help it! Why doesn't no one get it?! I know I had a lot of experience with Shiori but fatherhood scares me. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids but knowing that I'm responsible for shaping them into who they'll become scares the shit out of me. Did you feel this way when you found out about Shiori?"

"I did. I was scared because my world changed in a very big way. All of a sudden, I had to start doing right by her and I had to start getting involved in her life and forge a relationship with her. I was nervous as hell when we moved into our house. Things became a hundred times more real because I knew she'd be there when I left for work and be there waiting for me when I came back. It was kind of overwhelming knowing that there's someone waiting for me to come home at the end of the day. After the while, the fear I held in my heart kind of went away."

"How?" Rin asked. He's been someone's father for a week now and the anxiety still hasn't gone away.

"Enough time passes and it becomes normal. I still worry about how she sees me and I wonder if I'm doing right by her every day. I lie awake at night hoping, praying, the she never falls for someone like me. I'm sure I've given myself an ulcer worrying about her as she grows because the world is so scary and unpredictable and I can't protect her forever; her kidnapping was proof of that and makes me worry even worse.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is you're not the only father to feel this way. It's normal for you to feel like this and everything you feel now never goes away. Just know that when Haru wakes up, he's going to feel just as neurotic as you are right now; possibly a little worse. He's going to need you to tell him that everything will be okay and that you're in this together. You've got three newborns who are going to love you and think the world of you, you'll be okay. Things are going to flow naturally for you because you already have an idea of what to expect."

"I do?" Rin asked.

"You've helped Makoto with Shiori for five years. Both of you have an idea of what you're doing. I think you're so nervous because it's finally your turn and there's more than one baby."

"I was so nervous when I thought I was gong to be a single father. I didn't think I could handle juggling three kids and a job by myself and it overwhelmed me. It overwhelms me even now because both of us work; neither of us want to give up our jobs to stay at home and raise them. I'm nervous trying to plan out how it's all going to work out between our jobs and raising them."

"Talk to Haru about that when he wakes up. This is a discussion you should have with him; not me."

Rin nodded. He already knew he had to talk to Haru about this when he woke up, among other things. "Thanks Sousuke. You really came through for me. I think I would have snapped."

"It's what friends do, Rin. I feel like I should thank you, too."

"For what?" Rin snorted.

"Looking out for my family and caring about Shiori as though she were yours." Sousuke smiled. "Thank you, Rin. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I don't know how I could possibly repay you for what you've done for them."

"You would have done the same for me and you don't have to repay any damn debt." Rin laughed a little as he leaned against the wall. "Sousuke, I think this goes without saying but we've been a family ever since Makoto was pregnant with Shiori. We take care of each other and we help each other when we need it. This family is tight, Sousuke, and nothing will break us apart."

This family of friends was formed when Makoto got pregnant. They helped him out when they could during his pregnancy by accompanying him to doctor's visits, defending him when he was attacked, taking care of him when the morning sickness was too much and everything in between. The family only got closer once Shiori was born. They went over to the Tachibana house as often as they could to help Makoto and play with her. As the years went by, the grew as a family and the feeling never went away.

This family was growing and with the new additions, the family was going to grow closer again. Everyone came together as soon as they heard Haru went into labor and made their way here. For the past week, everyone's been visiting to see the triplets and make sure the new parents were okay. This family was going to grow closer again when Nagisa had his baby and once again when Makoto had the twins. Six little additions to their family of friends. Rin didn't think he would see the day when everyone started having kids. He didn't think he'd have children for another few years, especially after Haru lost Kiyoshi.

Rin truly didn't think he and Haru would be able to handle having kids after losing Kiyoshi. Haru was so distraught that Rin was scared to bring up babies. They avoided the subject for as long as they could until Haru spoke up about wanting to try again. Hope shined in those sapphire eyes when Haru brought it up. He really wanted it and he had hope that it wouldn't end in tragedy. Rin was skeptical at first, but, the more he thought about it he warmed up to the idea of trying again. They talked and talked until they decided the time was right for them to try again and, well, the rest is history.

"Yeah, you're right." Sousuke smiled. "This family is never breaking apart for anything. I've been thinking about something for a while."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking of-"

"Rin! Sousuke!" A voice shouted as the sound of heels hurriedly clicked along the linoleum floor.

Rin and Sousuke turned their attention to Gou who was running towards them as though her life depended on it. Rin felt his heart drop at the thought of why Gou was running to them. Something must have happened to Haru or the triplets. Rin had no idea what it was but he still braced himself for the worst case scenario as Gou ran to them. When she finally caught up with him, she panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Gou, what's wrong?! Is everything okay?" Sousuke asked in alarm.

"It's... It's Haru!" Gou managed to pant out. "He's awake and-"

As soon as Rin heard it was Haru, he bolted back to Haru's room. Haru was awake and that's all that Rin needed to hear before running back to his beloved. When Rin made it back to Haru's room, he felt as though he were dreaming. Haru was awake and sitting up in his bed with Shiori, Makoto, and Miyako hugging him as they cried out of happiness. Tears came to Rin's eyes as he slowly walked over to them, afraid that if he approached too fast that it would all disappear. He imagined this day for the last week and it went very differently in his mind.

He would be alone when it happened, of course. Rin would be sitting at Haru's bedside waiting for him to finally wake up. He'd get up and start to leave for whatever reason when he hears a weak voice calling his name. He'd turn around to see Haru slowly waking up. Rin would rush back to his side and start trying to get Haru to come around and fully wake up. Then, Haru's eyes would open and he turns his head to the side to smile at his boyfriend. Rin wouldn't be able to control himself as he hugs Haru tight, thanking whatever gods were watching over them that Haru was alive.

The group hug ended when Rin was close enough. Miyako and Makoto moved out of Rin's way while Shiori reluctantly climbed off the bed for the two of them to have their moment. Rin walked to Haru's side and couldn't find any words to say. He knew this day would happen soon but he still felt surprised. Joy overcame Rin as he tightly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, sobbing as he did. Haru was finally awake. Days of waiting anxiously by Haru's side were finally over. Finally. Finally, all of this felt real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, if you liked the chapter then please show me some love with some kudos and a comment! If you want to be notified about future updates but don't want to continuously refresh the page then please subscribe to me, the story, or the series! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	27. Awaken (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is awake and makes a very tough decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 and directly picks up where the last chapter left off

"I've missed you so much!" Rin cried as he held his boyfriend in his arms.

Haru laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around Rin. "I've only been out for a week!"

'Don't care. Never scare me like that again." Rin pouted. This past week has been scary as hell for him. Though the doctor said that Haru would wake up, Rin was still a little scared that he would not wake up from the coma. Seeing Haru laying in this bed was scary for him and he was pretty sure he gave himself an ulcer worrying about him. Haru could have taken a turn for the worse and he could easily have never woken up again. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. Haru was alive and nothing was going to change that.

"I'll try not to. How are the babies? Are they okay?" Haru asked.

Now that he's woken up and reconnected with everyone, it was time to talk about the triplets. During his pregnancy, he was slowly coming to accept his death because of what the doctor told him. For men in his position, triplets were dangerous and often times the carrier didn't make it. The doctor said that not only he would die but one of the triplets would go out with him. It scared him to his core and he prayed that his children would make it. He was scared that they didn't make it out alive and the fact that they aren't in the room with him only amplified his fear. The last time he woke up in a hospital bed, he learned that Kiyoshi died. He couldn't go through that devastation again, not with three more babies.

Rin pressed his lips together in a tight line and grabbed Haru's hand. Now that Haru was awake, he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know about the triplets and that his parents weren't shit. He needed to know that his parents basically ran him out of the house. He had to know everything that has happened in the last week and he needed to be alone. He looked to Makoto who nodded and left the room with Shiori protesting that she wanted to stay with Haru. Miyako followed the two out and gave one last look to Rin before the walked out and closed the door.

Haru began to get scared and looked up at his boyfriend. "Rin, were any of them stillborn?"

"No!" Rin quickly answered. "They're all alive, Haru. They made it."

Haru gasped before he broke out into a huge grin. They're all alive and he was alive too! They were going to be a big, happy family! "Oh, I'm so happy! Where are they?"

"NICU. They were born prematurely. There's something else you need to know about them."

"What? Do they need any surgery?"

"Nothing like that yet."

"'Yet'?!" Haru sat up in surprise. "What the hell do you mean 'yet'? What's going on with my babies?! What aren't you telling me?!" Haru's voice raised with each question. Rin was hiding something from him and he wasn't going to let this shit go so easily, especially since it was about their children.

Rin shushed Haru. "Hey, hey, hey, it's nothing bad. All of our children were born with complications. Our son can't keep his body temp up by himself, one daughter has some breathing troubles, and our other daughter has a tiny hole in her heart-," Haru began to say something but Rin put his hand up, "-that closes up on its own. They're keeping check of her heart and they're doing the same for the other two. They're all okay, Haru. They're alive and so are you." Rin kissed Haru.

Haru kissed him back and sighed. "I want to see them."

"We'll go see them, soon. There's something else I need to talk to you about first."

"What else?"

"Your parents. They haven't been around since the day you gave birth to the triplets." Rin frowned. Haru's lips twisted in a deep frown as betrayal was displayed all over his face. Poor Haru. He wanted to rebuild his relationship with his parents but they obviously didn't want to be bothered with it. All they wanted was to take the triplets and raise them as their own to redeem themselves. They've  probably been spending this last week trying to figure out a way to convince Haru to let them have the triplets to themselves.

"They haven't?" Haru quietly asked.

"Not even once."

"Did they say why they haven't visited?"

"I haven't asked because I haven't been home in a week." Rin confessed.

"Why not? Have you been living here for the past week?"

"No, it's not like that. I confronted your mother about the argument you had before you went into labor. It started an argument that got ugly and I packed some stuff up and walked out." That argument was so out of hand that Rin just couldn't do it anymore. He packed up his things and went to stay with Sousuke and Makoto. Considering what they were going through, it was a blessing to have someone else in the house.

"Ugly how?"

Rin sighed. "The same shit they've been saying since they moved in with some added things. How it wasn't any of my damn business to ask about it, that I won't be a good father to the triplets because I'll either skip town or won't be around enough, and a bunch of other stuff. They were talking about you like you were dead by saying how you would have wanted things and how I should respect your wishes. I called them out on their bullshit. That started up an entire new argument and -"

"You got fed up with them and you left?" Haru asked as he looked down in his lap. Rin looked at Haru in surprise. There was sadness with disappointment mixed in his voice when he asked that. It was as if he knew that this was going to happen; like he knew what his parents would do. Rin leaned down a little to Haru's eye level and quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Haru?"

"I'm not surprised," Haru sniffed, "They're so fixated on raising the triplets as their own. I shouldn't have let them move in. Hell, I shouldn't have even tried to rebuild our relationship. Such a bullshit hassle!" Haru whimpered. Rin gathered Haru in his arms and held him as the tears slid out of his eyes. "I thought they changed. I thought they wanted to be a family again, to be in my life and our children's lives. I was so wrong."

"Shhh," Rin soothed as he pet Haru's hair, "You tried to let the past stay in the past and they fucked up. Not you."

Haru really wanted his relationship with his parents to get better. When he was pregnant the first time, he told his parents because he thought that they could rebuild their relationship for Kiyoshi's sake. They were sympathetic enough to come to the makeshift funeral service they had for Kiyoshi. He contacted them again when he found out he was pregnant again and that it would result in his death. He wanted to make his peace with them before he passed on but he argued with his mother when he went into labor and again before he went in for the C-section. Part of Haru thought that since he was going to live, they could rebuild their relationship for the babies' sake. That was probably too much to ask for.

After this, Haru wasn't sure he wanted his parents around anymore. The one moment he needed them here they were camping out in his home and practically ran his boyfriend, the one who helped make the grandchildren they desperately want, out of the house. They even talked about him like he was already dead; as if they knew he wasn't going to survive. Any decent parent would hold out some form of hope, even when the situation didn't seem like it'd get any better. Their actions spoke volumes to how much he meant to them. He was more valuable to them as an incubator than a human.

Despite that, he still loved his parents. As hard as it is to hear, it was true. Part of him will always love them and he hopes that the day comes when they can make peace with each other but, for now, Haru's letting them go. He had children who needed his undivided attention and this was just going to distract him. He couldn't give them the attention and love they needed if he was stressing out over his parents. Haru let out a choked sob as he thought about it. He could easily live without his parents but knowing that he was shoving them away hurt him.

"Haru! You're awake!" A voice said in surprise.

The couple broke away from each other and looked at the entrance to the room to see Haru's parents. Speak of the devils. They seemed very concerned but Haru wasn't a fool. They must be here to convince him that Rin was being an asshole. Haru wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself. Now was a good a time as any for this. His parents ran to him and hugged him tight. Haru didn't return the hug. He was disillusioned with them and he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

"We're so glad you're awake. Your mother and I were worried about you." His father smiled.

 _Liar!_ Haru thought as he looked at his parents. They looked happy that he was awake but Haru knew better. If they were really worried about him then they would have been here. "Were you?"

"Of course, we were! We would have been here but we were busy finding another house and baby proofing your home and setting up the cribs for you all week." His mother explained with a smile. If they were so busy with that then why couldn't they take some time to come and visit? They had to have had a break in between all of that so why didn't they come? He knew that it would have been hard for them to see him laid up in bed but that wasn't an excuse for not being here.

"That was nice of you. Thank you." Haru smiled a little. While it was nice of his parents to set up the triplets' cribs, it still didn't excuse them from not being here. They should have been here for him and for the triplets they so desperately wanted for themselves. "Hey, Mom, what was the real reason you couldn't come to see me?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Haru stared intensely into his mother's eyes, "what was the real reason you couldn't come to see me and the triplets? In between everything you were busy with there had to be a moment where you could come and see us. So what's the real reason? Couldn't handle knowing that your incubator managed to survive? Or is it because you knew your chance at redemption was gone because I'm alive? Maybe you stayed home to figure out how to convince me that my children were better off with you?"

"Haru, you're going too far." Rin whispered as he held Haru's hand. He knew how his boyfriend felt at the moment but that was going a little too far.

"No. I contacted you when I was pregnant both times to let you know you were going to be grandparents and maybe, just maybe, rebuild our relationship. I allowed you to move back in so that we could spend my last days together and so that you could help Rin with the triplets; not so you could treat me like a human incubator and criticize my boyfriend's ability to be a father before he even  _becomes_ a father while you plan to take my children!" Haru exclaimed as tears welled up in his eyes. "I just want to know why and I want the truth."

Haru's father swallowed a lump he had in his throat. "Your mother couldn't face you after the argument you had. She was scared that you'd take a turn for the worse and the last thing you would have said to each other would have been out of anger. Another reason is that we felt like if we came, there would be a hostile atmosphere." He glanced at Rin. Haru followed his gaze and felt his blood begin to boil. How many times were they going to insult his boyfriend right in front of him?

"How the hell did you want me to react to getting insulted in my own home? Since the day you moved in you haven't had one kind thing to say to me! All you've ever given me were backhanded compliments and judging the kind of father I'll be before my children were even  _born_. I couldn't kick you out so I left."

"I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you got a plane ticket when you left." Mrs. Nanase snidely remarked.

"There you go again!" Haru frowned. He didn't understand the animosity his parents had towards Rin. He was nothing but nice to them and they repaid him with snide remarks and harsh comments. "Why do you do that to him? He's been nothing but nice to you and all you can say is he'll be a bad father while you come up with some kind of plan to convince us to let you raise the triplets as your own."

"You're going to be in over your heads with triplets."

"We've taken care of babies before and we know what we're doing. We know it's different when there's three babies who need constant attention but we're up to the task. This all sounds like you're doubting that I can be a good parent." Haru sighed at the end. Completely barring Rin from the equation, his parents didn't sound convinced that Haru could even take care of the kids. For so long they doubted Rin's ability to parent that they've probably never considered seeing Haru in the role. If it were true, it would sadly prove Haru's earlier accusation.

"You're wrong; we never doubted you could be a good parent." Mr. Nanase tried to reassure Haru.

"You are. Ah, but then again, you didn't think I would live to raise my children. Or, at least you were hoping I didn't live. Hearing that I was going to live probably bummed you out because you had to rethink your plans to get your hands on the babies."

"That's enough, Haru. Stop saying things like that! I could never wish for my child's death." Mrs. Nanase frowned.

"Why were you so fixated on getting my kids when I passed away?"

"Don't you get it? We wanted to protect them."

"From what?" Haru asked as he tried to keep his composure.

"From what Rin might have done had you died bringing your babies into the world. He could have abandoned them or left them to die or had a complete mental break down. There's so much he can say to your face before you're ashes in an urn. He could go back on his word at the drop of a dime." Mr. Nanase explained in a warning tone.

"You don't know Rin like I do!" Haru shouted. He had enough of this. He had enough of his parents insulting the love of his life. Couldn't they see how much Rin meant to him?! Any decent parent would at least get to know their child's partner before they made any judgment. His parents just automatically assumed the worst in Rin. "I know what Rin is capable of and what he isn't capable of and he isn't capable of any of the shit you're accusing him of! I want to repair the rift between us and finally be a family but now I'm not so sure I can do that now."

"W-Why not?"

"You constantly insult my boyfriend and the father of the grandchildren you so desperately wanted to take as your own. You doubt that we can even be good parents to our kids or that we even know what we're getting into. You didn't even bother to come see me or the triplets since we've been here. Most of all, you valued me more as a human incubator that held the key to your redemption than your son!" Haru cried. Tears were slowly falling from his face as he looked at his parents. He hated to do this but this was for the best. "I can't do this any more."

"Haru, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Nanase shakily asked as she reached up to cup Haru's cheek.

Haru slapped her hand away. "Rin and I want to be good parents to our children and we can't do that if we're constantly at war with you over the same thing over and over again. I want you out of my house and I want you out of our lives."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Now, please, go. I don't want you back in my life and I sure as hell don't want you in my babies' lives."

That was it. After this, Haru's parents were no longer going to be a constant negative fixture in his life. Since they came back, Haru made many excuses for them and believed that they had changed for the better. He was wrong. They didn't change at all. Haru wanted to believe they had some good in them but there's none. As much as he wanted things to be okay for them to be a family, he couldn't do that if they were constantly belittling Rin's role as the triplet's father. Haru didn't want to go to war with his parents for the rest of his life; not with his children watching.

"You can't do this to us! We have every right to see your grandchildren" Mr. Nanase yelled.

"You lost that right when you gave up on me!" Haru yelled right back. "Leave us alone and get out of my life!"

Haru's mother was sobbing at this point. Haru felt a little bad but not bad enough to properly give a shit. They were just crocodile tears anyway. "Haru, please. Don't do this. We can change a-a-and we can be a family. Don't you want that, sweetie?"

"Once upon a time but I don't think you want that. Now, please, get the fuck out."

"Fine," Mr. Nanase said in a cold tone as he helped his wife out of the room. Before he walked out of the room, he turned back to glare at Rin and Haru one last time. "This isn't over." With those cryptic and chilling words, he left and closed the door with a slam. Loud enough to scare the couple but not loud enough to disturb anyone on the floor. Haru let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding in. That was emotionally draining.

Haru finally confronted his parents and it felt as thought all the emotions he had were just magically drained out when he was talking to them. People had a limit when enough was enough and Haru had enough of his parents. He was so disillusioned with them. They were happy about being grandparents and constantly talked about coming around more often and even letting the past stay in the past. Then they start talking about taking the triplets and raising them as their own while they belittle Rin's role as their father. Haru had enough of that and he didn't want that to affect his family's life.

Rin squeezed Haru's hand tight. Haru placed his other hand over his boyfriend's and rubbed it. He could tell what his father said disturbed him. _This isn't over._  That could mean a lot of things in many different ways. Haru shove those thoughts out of his head. He should be happy right now. His children were alive and they were in the NICU waiting to meet him. Their meeting has been overdue for a week and it was time for them to meet. Haru placed his other hand on Rin's cheek which caused him to stare into his eyes. There was confusion and fear in his eyes over the vague threat. Haru understood what he was feeling; he felt that way, too. He was scared of what his father meant but he wasn't going to let it spoil this moment.

"I know you're scared but let's not think about them. Let's be happy that we're finally parents and look forward to the next eighteen years." Eighteen years. Eighteen years of memories, both good and bad. Eighteen years of life lessons and random teaching moments. Eighteen years and the memories start here. Rin smiled a little and kissed the palm of Haru's hand.

"Let's go see our babies." Rin kissed Haru's forehead before he left the room. Rin returned a minute later with a wheelchair and wheeled it near Haru's bed. Haru ripped out his IV line and took off the wires connecting him to the heart monitor before he slowly got out of bed. Rin rushed to his side to help him get to his wheelchair. Haru carefully sat down in the chair and felt fear and excitement build up in the pit of his stomach as Rin took him to their children.

Haru was excited to meet his children but he was also scared. He was excited because he was alive and his children were alive. He was scared because he didn't think he would ever get to meet them. He was fine around babies but these were his own children; the ones he was prepared to sacrifice his life for. He never thought he would be alive to watch them grow up. He always thought that if he did get to see them it would be very brief and within the last few minutes of his life.

It all felt so surreal to him. He truly didn't think he would survive giving birth to the triplets and now he was meeting them for the first time. It felt weird but in a good way. Rin wheeled Haru to the NICU and helped him get washed up and put a gown on before he wheeled him inside. To Haru, the room felt like a science lab and the babies who inhabited it looked like little test subjects. His heart pounded in excitement as Rin wheeled him to one of their children. It was one of the girls, Haru took note because of the little pink hat on her head.

"This is our first daughter, the one with breathing problem." Rin whispered. "She's the middle child of the bunch. For the moment, I'm calling her Haru 2.0."

"Haru 2.0? You didn't name them?" Haru asked as he gently held his baby girl's hand between his thumb and index finger. He would have thought that Rin would name the babies before he awoke. There was no telling how long he was going to be in the coma and Rin could have taken complete advantage of the situation and named them. There's no reason for any of them to have a placeholder.

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up so that we could name them together. This one is Haru 2.0 because she looks like you."

Haru could see the resemblance to his features in her. He had seen enough to his own baby pictures to see the uncanny similarities in his daughter. It was as though he traveled back in time and he was looking at himself as a baby. Haru nodded as he leaned back a little in his chair. "She's a carbon copy of me. Didn't you say you were gonna name one of the girls after me?" Haru chuckled.

"The one who looked the most like you would be named Matsuoka Haruka but I don't want to get my Haruka's mixed up. I haven't been thinking of names because I was so worried about you." He's be so preoccupied with Haru that he completely forgot to look for names. The nurses have been hassling him about the birth certificates for the past week now and he's been dodging them long enough.

Haru stared at his daughter and analyzed her features. The baby had her father's nose and ears, he could immediately pick those two features out in her. Everything else was eerily similar, as though she were his clone. In her nose she had a cannula, most likely to support her lungs. Seeing her like this scared the hell out of him. Tubes and wires attached to her little body with a cannula in her nose to support her lungs until they can function properly on their own. He could already tell he was going to lose sleep checking her to make sure she was still breathing.

"Let me introduce you to the others." Rin turned Haru towards their other daughter, the one with the hole in her heart. "This is our youngest daughter, the baby of the bunch. She's the one with the hole in her heart."

A lump formed in Haru's throat as he thought about this child. She had a hole in her heart. Rin assured him that it was going to close on its own but Haru was scared it could be worse. Haru dread the possibility of his baby, any of them, having major heart surgery in a number of years. With his baby girl having a hole in her heart, her chances of heart surgery were practically doubled in Haru's eyes, even if the hole did close on its own. Haru sharply inhaled as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Unfortunately, if it came down to that then Haru would have to put on a brave face and be strong.

Haru was already trying to be strong for his babies. They were all trying to heal and get better and it was overwhelming for them being in here. It had to be scary for them to be here being attached to so many tubes and wires. They were a week old and had no idea what was going on. All they knew so far were constant beeps and a bright hospital ceiling. Cries brought Haru out of his thoughts as he heard the piercing, high pitched wail cut through the silence in the room.

"Here you are, I thought you went wandering around the hospital." A voice softly chuckled. Haru looked up to see the doctor who performed his C-section and watched over his children. "She needs her diaper changed. Do you know how to change diapers?"

"I do." Haru answered as he slowly stood up. He hissed in pain from his C-section scar. Despite the scar being a week old, the pain was still there to cause him discomfort. Still, he powered through it to change the baby's diaper. The doctor gave him the supplies he needed to change her diaper. Haru changed the baby's diaper and kept in mind to be extremely gentle with her. While he changed her diaper, he made talked to her to soothe her when she started to whimper.

Rin watched with a small smile on his face. He had watched him change Shiori's diapers before but something about watching Haru change their own child's diaper was beautiful. Haru had that motherly glow surrounding him while he changed her diaper and it made him look beautiful. Well, even more beautiful than he already is. Who knew that a poopy diaper would put Haru in such a great light? Once the baby's clean diaper was on, Haru disposed of the dirty diaper and returned to the wheelchair.

The baby was calm and quiet once again as she turned her head in Haru's direction. Haru quietly chuckled a little as he gently stroked her cheek. "She looks a lot like you, Rin."

"You think so?" Rin questioned. He saw a mixture of himself and Haru in this baby. He saw himself in her but there weren't many dominant features that he could pick out in her. Nonetheless, she was still a beautiful baby.

"It's in the way her face looks when she cries. That could only come from you."

Rin wanted to take it as a compliment but he felt a little conflicted about that comment. "Thanks, I guess."

"Aww, don't feel insulted. It just means that she has something in common with you." Haru chuckled as he held Rin's hand. Rin smiled and thought about his children sharing his traits and mannerisms. He wondered who would inherit his tendency to scratch the back of his neck. He thought about who would have a dislike for sweet things like he did. He even wondered who would end up being the one to inherit his competitive spirit.

He really hoped none of them inherited that. While it was good to be competitive every now and again, Rin was scared that they would get so caught up in their competitiveness that they let their lives revolve around it. Rin didn't think he could live with himself if any one of them inherited that from him. He'd be too scared that history would repeat itself with his children. He didn't want to see them go down that road and he'd do anything to keep them from going down that road.

"Yeah, something in common with me."

"Rin? Is something wrong?" Haru asked for he noticed the distance in Rin's voice and it scared him a little. Something was weighing heavily on his mind. Rin smiled and kissed Haru's cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"About?" Haru pressed.

Rin pressed his lips together in through before he started to wheel Haru over to their son. "I'll tell you when we're alone. You still have to meet our son." Haru doubted Rin was going to talk about it when they went back to his room but he let it go for now. He didn't want to start something in the NICU, it would be good for their babies or the other babies that were in the room.

Haru was wheeled over to his son who was being kept under a heater to help maintain his body's temperature. Haru's heart tightened a little as he looked at his son. Like his sisters, he had wires and tubes attached to his little body to keep track of his heart rate, his body temperature, and to feed him in Haru's place. Like his sisters, he was wearing a little hat, too, but it was blue. Haru studied his son's features and noticed that he mostly looked like Rin but Haru saw some of his own features in his son.

He was like a perfect mesh of himself and Rin. He saw Rin in his son's face; he'd seen Rin's baby pictures enough times to know that. He also saw himself in the nose, the cheek area, and his head shape. Haru held his son's little hand and smiled when he felt a small grip on his finger. This one was strong and he was going to get stronger from here. Rin smiled when he saw the two interact. Again, there was something so beautiful and mesmerizing about watching Haru interact with their children; something he couldn't quite explain. It was like watching the forces of nature doing what they do best and it was beautiful.

"Wow," Rin breathed, "you look like you're in your natural element."

"I do?" Haru asked while keeping his gaze on their son.

"Yeah. It's as though I'm watching a dolphin bond with their baby dolphin."

Haru laughed a little as he gently rubbed his son's hand with his thumb. "You've been spending too much time with Rei lately."

"He's completely obsessed with beauty, I'm calling it when I see it." Rin whispered his defence as he placed a gentle kiss to Haru's temple. "And it's hard not to call it when it's sitting right in front of me." Haru smiled at the compliment and affection he received. Rin was always such a romantic, it was cute. Haru continued to stare at his son and noticed the birthmark on the baby's shoulder. From where he was sitting, it looked like a little blob but also a misshapen tree. It looked cute on him.

"We've been through so much. From the miscarriage to facing what we thought were my last months to this... We finally have the family we've been waiting for." Haru whispered as tears started to come to his eyes. Compared to where they were over a year ago, this was nothing more than a miracle. It was a miracle Haru was here and it was a miracle that the triplets were here, as well. It was a miracle they were together as a family.

"Yeah. Soon we'll all be home and we'll be able to start being a family. I can't wait to hold them."

"Me neither..." Haru said. He wanted to hold the babies for the first time and feel that connection. He longed to hold them ever since he found out he was pregnant with then and he never thought he'd ever get the chance to do it. If he had to wait any longer, he'd probably cry. "Can I hold any of them?" Haru asked. Rin had no idea how to answer that question and looked to the doctor in the room for the answer he couldn't give. The doctor frowned and tried to look as apologetic as possible.

"Due to their health problems, you cannot hold them right now. You can still touch them but you must be gentle."

A stinging pain rose within Haru's heart when he heard that. He couldn't hold his children right now. He would have to wait a while before he was able to hold his babies. While Haru understood it was for their health and wellbeing, he still felt frustrated about not holding them right now. He spent most of his pregnancy lamenting over the fact that he would never be able to hold his babies and now he found himself still feeling that way, even if it was only for a little while longer.

Haru continued to hold his son's hand and sighed a little. He should count himself lucky that he was at least allowed to touch them. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't hold their hands. The baby whimpered a little and Haru shushed him as he gently rubbed the baby's hand with his thumb. The baby calmed down and turned his head towards his mother. Haru smiled at him and studied his face as he slept. He's an adorable baby and Haru started to think about what he would look like when he grew up.

The baby looked a lot like Rin so it was easy for Haru to imagine a little carbon copy of his boyfriend running around. Then again, the week-old infant had a few of his own features. Maybe he would grow to look more like Haru. It wouldn't be the first time Haru had seen it happen. Shiori was born looking like Sousuke but now she looks more like Makoto. Still, no matter what his baby looked like, Haru loved him and that would never go away. Haru couldn't wait to hold his son and his daughters.

While he was sad that he couldn't hold his babies, Haru completely understood why. Their health was still at a questionable state. They were getting better little by little but not enough for them to be able to be held. Maybe in a couple of weeks they could be held but for the moment, Haru had to settle with touching them, talking to them, and singing to them. He would rather wait until they were healthy rather than push the doctor to let him hold them while it was dangerous for them.

"You're a handsome boy, just like your father." Haru whispered to his son. As if he knew what was being said to him, the baby let out a happy sound that sounded like a giggle. Haru chuckled and started stroking his cheek. "You remind me of this little dork I met years ago; he wound up becoming your father."

"Hey..." Rin pouted at that dork comment. He'll admit to being a romantic but he wasn't a dork.

"Being a dork is a good thing. You just might win the love of your life by being a dork." Haru cooed to the baby who only made excited, incoherent babbles as a form of response to his mother's words. Haru only beamed with happiness as Rin watched the two form their bond.

Watching Haru bond with the baby made everything real for Rin. He dreamt about this and prayed that this would happen for so long and it's finally happened. They've wanted to have a family for years now and they finally have that. All those years of trying to pick a good time in their lives to have children paired with constant uncertainty finally coming to fruition. Rin's mind began to drift back to that weekend where they talked about having kids and came to an agreement about starting their family.

* * *

_"Rin? Are you awake?" A voice whispered into the darkness. Rin slightly turned his head and saw Haru standing in the threshold of the room wearing sweats and a mask. He still looked disheveled, even in the dark. Rin sat up and stared at his boyfriend._

_"What are you doing out of bed?"_

_Haru walked into the room and laid down on the opposite side of the futon, opposite Shiori. He got under the blanket and propped himself up on his elbow then watched her as she slept. Rin noticed that he looked a little happy being down here. Like an animal with their young; unable to rest unless their young are safe and sound near them. Shiori truly brought out Haru's parental instincts, a side Rin had never seen until the baby was born. Haru turned into a completely different person when she was around._

_Haru had a warm side to him but that was a rare sight. Shiori, however, brought it out whenever she was around. Haru was warmer and he was as gentle as a swan. It was nice to see the shift in personality but it was also a little freaky because this is Haru. Rin thought that his Haru had been replaced with a clone on more than one occasion. Haru held Shiori's hand and watched her sleep. Even when he looked like he was dying, Haru still looked beautiful surrounded by the moonlight._

_"I wanted to see if Shiori was okay. I can see you got her to sleep." Haru chuckled._

_"It was easy. All I had to do was read her a book." Rin informed him as he remembered Shiori falling asleep on him when he was reading to her. That's probably the fastest he'd ever seen a baby fall asleep, ever. "She was out like a light."_

_"Hmm, you'll have to read our kids to sleep."_

_"Yeah, I will- wait, you said our kids? Why did you say our kids?!" Rin whisper-yelled so that he wouldn't wake Shiori. Haru's eyes widened when he realized what he just said._

_The couple's eyes met and they stared at each other. They've talked about having kids for the past year and they agreed that now wasn't the very best time for them to try raising any. Their careers were taking off in the right direction and they couldn't really focus their time and energy on a child at the moment. This was the first time Haru ever mentions the words 'our' and 'kids' in the same sentence. And the big K word was plural. Haru cleared his throat and sat upright on the futon._

_"W-well, I mean, we've talked about having kids and starting a family." Haru stammered._

_"Um, yea, when the time was right for us to start our family. You know, when we were ready for kids." Rin sat up and looked at Haru who was still mortified by his words. Rin moved closer to Haru, making sure that he wasn't moving or disturbing Shiori in the process. Once he was close enough, Rin placed a hand on Haru's shoulder which caused Haru to look him in the eye. Rin could see that Haru was searching for a reaction in his eyes. Rim smiled at him and moved some of his hair away. "I'm not mad, Haru. You just caught me by surprise when you said 'our kids'."_

_Haru sighed in relief. "Oh good. I was worried that you thought we laid the topic to rest and you got alarmed when I mentioned kids again."_

_"I don't mind talking about kids with you, Haru. When do you see us starting our family?"_

_"Years down the line. About eight, maybe nine years we'll adopt a child. We'll also have to see if the child has siblings because if they do then I plan on adopting them, too."_

_Rin quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "Adopt? You don't wanna see if you can get pregnant or find a surrogate?"_

_Haru sighed and turned around to look at Shiori with a sad look on his face. Rin noticed the look and figured that this was weighing heavily on his mind. They had no idea if Haru could get pregnant because they kept using condoms when they had sex. They were too afraid to go without a condom because they didn't have a plan in place. So far, they both wanted to keep their jobs but they had no plans for childcare when they weren't around. If they slipped up and Haru got pregnant or had a baby through a surrogate, what would their next move be?_

_They had no one who could watch their baby nor did they have to money to hire a sitter. They couldn't take the baby to work with them because of their jobs. Rin was thrust into danger every day and he couldn't bring a baby into the field. Haru worked in a kitchen with various hazards, various life altering hazards. Their schedules were also a little messy as they were gone for most of the day. The only time they'd get to be with their kids are at night on on rare days off. Then again, this all depends on when, and if, Haru gets pregnant and Haru wasn't convinced it could happen._

_Haru is a man. Biologically, he cannot get pregnant and have children. Makoto was lucky to have the gift to bear children. He had absolutely no idea how lucky he was to have that ability. Haru would do anything to be able to do that. He wanted to give Rin a family but he can't do that. Haru sighed as he turned back around and drew his knees to his chest and fought the oncoming tears. Rin frowned when he saw Haru like this. He hated to see his boyfriend sad like this._

_"I can't give you a family; not like Makoto can. When we get to that step, we'll have to adopt or put our trust in a stranger to carry our kids."_

_"How do you know you can't have kids?" Rin asked. "We've been too scared to do it without a condom. Why don't we take the risk and try?" That's all they had to do. Just do what they would normally do but without a condom and wait. "You're just giving up before you even try."_

_Haru shook his head. "I'm not giving up, I'm accepting reality. I know I can't have children."_

_"Do you really know, Haru? Do you honestly 100% know that you cannot bear children?"_

_Haru opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He really didn't know if he could. He was assuming that he couldn't because it should impossible for a man to have children. Then there was Makoto. He's able to have children and he didn't find that out until he was pregnant. Plus he didn't use a condom the first time so all Haru and Rin had to do was have sex without a condom and take a risk. Could they really take the risk, though?_

_They were still young and happy with their lives at the moment. Their careers were their top priority at the moment and starting a family now would not be wise for either of them. For the moment, their lives were just perfect the way they were; nothing had to change. All they should be doing is enjoying each other and getting used to living together, not worrying about taking care of a family. As much as he wanted to try, he loved the way his life is and he didn't want to change it now. Haru leaned against his boyfriend and sighed with content as a small smile graced his face._

_"I honestly have no idea if I can and I don't wanna try right now and see if I can. I'm happy with where we are right now and if it turns out that I can get pregnant then we'll be immediately be thrust into something we aren't ready for."_

_"Are you sure?" Rin asked._

_"I am. I'm happy with where we are right now and maybe in a few years we could take a risk and try it but, for now, I'm just a normal man. We can try in the future but for now, let's stay like this."_

_Haru wasn't ready for kids yet. He would love to have children later in his life but for now, he was just enjoying his boyfriend and watching his career grow. Rin smiled a little and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. As much as he wanted kids, he didn't mind waiting a while to start a family. In a number of years, they will have a bunch of happy and healthy kids running around the house. Rin couldn't wait for them to start a family._ _At that moment, Rin felt something tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw Shiori standing behind him. Rin chuckled a little and scooped her up in his arms._

_"What are you doing up, Little Miss Yamazaki? You should be in Dreamland right now." Rin cooed at her. Shiori only curled up in his arms and yawned. "You were cold, weren't you? I'll hold you and keep you warm." Rin smiled at her as he watched her fall asleep in his arms._

_It kind of felt as though he were watching his own child fall asleep. Then again, Shiori is the closest he and Haru have to a child. Haru was her godfather and Rin was looking out for her as if Sousuke were in her life. Haru sat back and stared at Rin as he held Shiori. It was like having a peek into the near future. Late nights like this where the moonlight seeps into their home and brightens the darkness with a bluish, dull light. Rin's silhouette outlined by the moonlight as he holds their baby and sings a lullaby to get them to sleep. Haru had butterflies in his stomach thinking about it._

_"What are you thinking about?" Rin softly asked his boyfriend so that he wouldn't disturb Shiori._

_"You holding our future baby just like this." Haru whispered in response. "Do you think we'll stay in this house when we start our family?"_

_"I hope we do. As long as we're together ad we've got a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs, and food in our stomachs, I don't care where we live. As long as it isn't in the city."_

_Rin had a real aversion to living in the city. By himself, he didn't mind city life at all. It was fast paced and so much goes on in the city. With a family, Rin was skeptical. Shady characters live in the city and more crimes tend to take place in cities. As a police officer, Rin wouldn't mind getting more criminals off the street. If he ever became a parent, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his family in the city. They weren't a good place to raise children. Haru understood his feelings about the city as he felt the same way._

_"I know how you feel about the city and I know that you'll wanna protect them but you can't do it forever."_

_Truly, what it all boiled down to was Rin's ability to protect his family. Haru could see that Rin will be the type of father who will do anything and everything to protect his family. Here in this town, Rin could easily protect his children as he knew this place like the back of his hand. The city was so big and wide that if something happened to them, they could be anywhere and Rin would spend days, weeks, maybe months trying to find them._

_"It's too early for us to have this talk," Rin changed the subject. He wasn't ready to be called out on his protective nature, not yet anyways. He turned to Haru and noticed that he was nodding off a bit. "You should go back upstairs and go to sleep. I've got everything handled right here."_

_"In a minute, I wanna pretend for a little bit longer." Haru whispered. "I can't wait until we have children."_

_"Me neither," Rin whispered back._

* * *

"I can't believe we finally have children." Haru whispered as he gently stroked his son's cheek with his finger.

"Me neither." Rin whispered as he watched Haru bond with their baby boy.

It was oddly calming to watch them form their bond. It was like watching a dream happen in real time. Haru had a gentle smile on his face as he lovingly whispered encouraging things to their little one resting on his chest while the baby held his mother's finger with his little hand. There will be more moments like this in the near future. Moments where Haru would sit in a rocking chair and hold one of the babies in his arms as he hummed a lullaby to get them to sleep. Rin smiled as he kissed Haru's cheek as he moved over to Haru 2.0 and held her hand.

Rin wanted to hold his children, too. He forgot to ask when he was in here earlier but he still had his answer either way. He had to wait a little while to hold his children. They had to wait a couple weeks at best to be able to hold them. Holding Haru 2.0's hand only made the urge stronger but he kept himself in check for his children's health. Good things come to those who wait, after all. He'll just have to accept the fact that he can't hold them right now.

"We still need to name our babies." Haru stated. Their babies were a week old and they needed names. Only one of their babies had a name and it was a shitty placeholder. They've gone without names for too long and he wanted to get rid of his daughter's placeholder.

"Yeah, we do." Rin agreed as he turned his attention back to Haru and their son. Now that Rin was really looking at him, he didn't look like a Toraichi. Maybe it'd be better to save that name for a future son, if he and Haru ever had another son in the future. Rin smiled as he knew what name would fit his son the best. It was obvious from the start and he tried to go against fate. "Our son's easy to name."

Haru blinked in surprise as he met Rin's eyes. "How? We got into an argument trying to agree on a name for him." Haru was referring to the argument they got into trying to pick a name for their son. Toraichi or Sakura? They never dared bring up the topic of naming their children again for fear that they would fight again. Fortunately for them, the solution was as clear as day. Rin was just too stubborn to see it.

"He doesn't look like a Toraichi. I think it's better if we name him Sakura." Haru's eyes lit up a little when Rin said that.

"You really mean that?"

"Sakura fits him more than Toraichi ever will." Rin smiled as he stared at Sakura.

Haru nearly started to cry as he looked back at his son who still had that smile on his face. "Do you like that name? How does Matsuoka Sakura sound to you?" The baby only made excited babbles as if he were agreeing with Haru. The young man let out a breathless laugh. "Sakura it is, then. My little Sakura." Haru whispered. One child named, two more to go.

"What about you, Haru 2.0? What shall I name you?" Rin cooed to his young daughter.

"It makes me cringe to hear you call her that. The sooner we give her a real name, the better." Haru let go of his son's hand and tried to leave but Sakura began to whimper. Haru immediately moved back to his son and held his hand. "Don't cry, Sakura. Mommy's right here." Haru whispered to his son. One week old and Sakura was already a momma's boy. A clingy momma's boy. Then again, he may be a little touch starved and loving the attention he's receiving too much to let it go. Either way, Haru couldn't leave his side so easily. Rin laughed a little as he thought about a name for his daughter.

"Hanako?"

"Beautiful name but not for her." Haru commented. It was a good name but it didn't fit her. Haru thought about what Rin intended to name her. If he wasn't alive, Rin would have named her Haruka and, obviously, Rin didn't want to have two people named Haruka in the same home. Something with 'Haru' in it would fit her best. A lightbulb went on in Haru's head as he thought about a name that could fit his baby. "What about Haruko?"

"Haruko?" Rin echoed. He wasn't going to lie, he liked the name. It was pretty and it was a little close to Haru's name. Rin looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. Though she was asleep, Rin could tell that she was going to be a quiet one just like her mother. That or she must really like her sleep. The more he thought about naming this one Haruko, the more it fit her. "Your name will be Matsuoka Haruko." Rin whispered.

At that moment, the baby woke up and their eyes met for the first time. Her eyes had no color yet. That was to be expected, she was a week old and it won't come in for a while. Part of Rin hoped she ended up with Haru's eyes. Rin smiled at her and gently took her hand into his thumb and index finger and held it. Unlike her brother and sister, Haruko didn't have a reaction. She just stared at him like one of those dolls whose eyes seem to follow a person around the room. Yup, definitely a quiet one.

"I guess the lack of objections means her name is Haruko." Haru smiled, feeling happy that he named two of his children.

"Her eyes opened as soon as I said her name. You should see this."

"Maybe when I get to hold her. Sakura will start to cry if I leave him."

Rin chuckled a little as he imagined Sakura following Haru everywhere like a little puppy. Or trying to, anyways. If he is as clingy as Rin thinks he is then he'll try following Haru everywhere, even to the bathroom. Then again young children can be clingy like that. "One week old and already a momma's boy. That's gotta be a record."

"I think he just loves that fact that he's getting attention. Do you have any idea about what you wanna name our other little girl?" Haru asked. They still had one child left to name before they could talk about anything else. Haru was brainstorming through a bunch of names in his mind, trying to think of a name for her. He looked at Rin who looked as if he were having some trouble as well.

"I wanna give her something unique, you know. Something beautiful."

Haru smiled. "We'll think of something. How about Ryoko?"

Rin grimaced at the name. "It doesn't seem like it would fit her." He gently let go of Haruko's hand and walked over to their youngest daughter who still has yet to be named. She was wide awake like her brother and sister and staring up at the ceiling. Their eyes met and, like her sister, she didn't make a noise or smile. They were definitely Haru's daughters. Stoic as hell and rarely crack a smile unless they were at their happiest. "What about Kou?"

"Gou's gonna be over the moon and convince strangers that her loving big brother named her youngest niece after her." Haru stated as he remembered back in high school when Gou tried using the name Kou. If they named their daughter Kou then Gou would try using that name again. Rin pressed his lips together in a tight line and decided against naming his daughter Kou. "How about we name her Mikoto?" Haru asked.

"That just sounds like you want to name the baby after Makoto."

"He did make me a godfather." Haru nonchalantly stated which made Rin snort. He wasn't even trying to be subtle about it. Mikoto was a pretty name but Rin didn't want name her that. He'd just end up getting her mixed up with Makoto.

"Nice try but I'm just gonna end up calling her Makoto. Naomi?" Rin suggested.

"Hell no. I'll reconsider if we get grandchildren but I don't wanna name our baby Naomi."

"What if we purposely gave her the last name Yamazaki and named her Asami?" Rin asked with some hope in his voice.

"First of all, we're not naming our daughter Yamazaki Asami just so that you can have a living movie reference." Haru deadpanned. Even after six years he wanted that movie reference and he was willing to name his own daughter after the movie's villain to get it. Rin blushed at being called out on his attempt of making a movie reference out of his daughter. "Second, you'll have to convince Shiori to pick that name for her little sister because she's naming the twins."

Rin looked surprised for a moment. "Shiori's naming the twins?"

"Yeah. Makoto thought it'd be a cute idea to have Shiori name them and, according to Makoto, she already has names. They both start with an 'S'."

"Hmm, I wonder how far a box of Strawberry KitKats will get me." Rin mused.

Haru laughed. "You never give up. How do you feel about Yuki?"

"That's better. Matsuoka Yuki... Matsuoka Yuki..." Rin tested the name. It didn't sound half bad. He looked down at his youngest and stared at her. She had a small grin on her face and the name Yuki does mean happiness. It fit her well. "Your name is Yuki, little one. Never forget that."

Haru smiled when Rin finally approved of a name he suggested. Sakura, Haruko, and Yuki. He liked those names and he couldn't imagine anything else for them. Haru looked down at his son and noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep. Haru resisted the urge to squeal as he watched his baby sleep. He looked so adorable when he slept! Haru gently let go of Sakura's hand and kissed his index finger and middle finger then gently pressed his fingers against Sakura's cheek. That was the closest he could get to giving his babies a kiss until he could hold them in his arms.

Haru wheeled away from his son and moved over to where Rin was. Rin was standing over Yuki and smiling down at her. Yuki was smiling back at her father and it melted Haru's heart. It was nice watching them bond. There would be more moments like this when they were at home. He could imagine it now. Saturday nights Haru would be at home with the triplets and getting dinner on the table when the door opens. The triplets all run to the door while Haru walks after them and watches as Rin hugs all of them. Haru would look on with a small smile on his face and wonder why he was so lucky to have four angels.

"We have a family now." Rin smiled.

"We have a family." Haru teared up. Rin pried himself away from Yuki and knelt down in front of Haru who had tears in his eyes. Haru had a smile on his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was happy that they had the family they wanted.

"Do you wanna go back to your room now?" Rin quietly asked. Haru nodded and Rin stood up then wheeled Haru out of the NICU and back to his room. Haru cried all the way back to his room. It felt so surreal to him that they were a family. He spent months thinking that they'd never get to have this. Any hopes of them being a family was just a distant dream that seemed like it'd never come to pass.

Once they got back to Haru's room, Rin helped Haru get back into bed as he continued to sob with a smile on his face. A whole range of emotions was probably coursing through Haru's heart. Happiness, love, fear, anxiety, everything. Rin hugged Haru close and kissed his temple. Rin has never seen Haru cry like this before, not even when they lost Kiyoshi. This was probably Haru's version of happy crying. Nevertheless, Rin still held Haru close and whispered to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," Rin whispered to him, "You've got stitches from the surgery. You don't wanna blow them out crying like this."

Haru calmed down long enough to finally speak a coherent sentence. "I just can't believe it. I'm alive and so are my babies and we're finally a family. I'm so happy!"  _...and so empty._ Haru added as an afterthought. He had no idea why he felt that way but... as happy as he felt, he also felt empty and he had no idea why. There was a looming sadness over him that he couldn't place his finger on.

He shouldn't be feeling like this. He should feel overwhelming happiness knowing that his children are alive. He should feel glad that he was alive for his children. There shouldn't be any sadness or emptiness. He was happy that he was alive but why did he feel this way? Haru sighed and tried to push the thoughts aside. This was a happy occasion, there was no room for sadness. Haru wiped his tears away and finally relaxed in Rin's arms.

At that moment, Haru's doctor walked into the room and visibly stiffened. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, you're fine." Haru quickly answered.

"Great. I just want to examine you and make sure the C-section scar is healing properly." The doctor explained as he walked to the bed. Rin let go of Haru and stood back while the doctor examined Haru. After the doctor finished looking Haru over, he wrote some things down in Haru's chart. "You're in excellent health and the scar is healing. You need to take it easy for now and avoid bending and twisting your body in any way. That doesn't mean you get to be completely inactive. When you feel well enough, you can start moving again but start small by taking walks."

"Understood. What do I need to do for the scar to heal?"

"I'll give you a detailed list of instructions on how to care for your scar but the simplified version is to keep it clean and put ointment on it. If there are any problems such as a weird smell or a high fever, please don't hesitate to make a doctor's appointment. I'm going to keep you here for a week for observation before I release you. Do you have any other questions?" The doctor asked.

"When can our babies go home?" Haru asked.

The doctor frowned a little and the new parents knew that it wasn't as good as they had hoped. "Your babies have been getting healthier but progress is very slow because they're so small. At this rate, it will probably be a month or two before I can release them. This all depends on them getting better in a timely fashion."

Their hearts fell when the doctor said that. Their babies won't be able to come home yet because they weren't healthy enough yet. The triplets were premature so it makes sense for them to take a while to get better but two months? That was going to feel like an eternity for Haru. He's going to be a total wreck every moment he isn't with the triplets. They were going to be okay but that won't stop Haru from worrying about them every time they were out of his sight. That probably goes for every parent.

Rin was worried about the babies, too. As much as he wanted them home, he knew they would be safer here. He looked at Haru and saw the frown on his face. He wants to take the triplets home now but he can't. Rin held Haru's hand and squeezed it to comfort him. He understood the impatience but their kids need to get better before they came home. For the moment, taking the triplets home was a death sentence that Rin and Haru definitely wanted to avoid.

"We understand," Rin nodded as he kept holding his boyfriend's hand. "Can we still come by to see them?"

"Of course. Frequent visits from you will help them get better faster." At least they could still come by to see their babies and check on them. If they came frequently enough then the babies could come home sooner. Haru felt relieved to hear that. "Do you have any other questions?"

"That's all for now." Rin answered. The doctor nodded and slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Haru said something. "At least we can see them as much as we want after I leave."

"Thank goodness!" Rin laughed. "I don't think I could ever handle you pacing around the house and being neurotic as hell."

"You do remember what Makoto was like after he had Shiori, right? Can you see me acting like that?" Rin opened his mouth then closed it.

After Shiori was born, Makoto became a doting parent. Shiori became all he could talk about and 8 times out of 10 he always had Shiori with him whenever he was seen out and about. There was never a time when Shiori was never became a topic of conversation. He did calm down as Shiori got older but that first year, holy shit. Rin had never seen Makoto act like that before and he didn't want to see that again. Then again, people tend to go overboard when it comes to their first baby.

"We have three children already. We're gonna go a little overboard for them."

Haru snorted. "You mean  _you're_ gonna go overboard. I can already hear you crying along with them when they start teething."

Rin looked away from Haru. He didn't cry that easily and he sure as hell wasn't gonna cry when they started teething. "I'm not gonna cry."

"You will. Has anyone else been to see the triplets this week?" Haru asked as he moved over on the bed to let Rin get in next to him.

"Nagisa and Rei came for the first two days then Nagisa had to start staying home to rest. Then I think Sousuke and Makoto went in to see them and, of course, Mom and Gou saw them." Rin responded as he climbed into the bed with Haru. That was all within the first week. Shiori was distraught that she couldn't come in to see the triplets but Rin assured her that she would see them in due time. Haru was gonna get a kick out of seeing Shiori holding one of the triplets.

"How are Nagisa and the baby doing?" Haru asked.

"They're doing well. Nagisa's excited about the baby and can't wait for him to come. Rei and the baby's father are freaking out and pampering him like he's royalty." Rin laughed. When Rei called for an update yesterday, he heard Nagisa's baby daddy in the background yelling at him to hurry back to rub Nagisa's feet. Haru chuckled. He wasn't surprised that Rei would pamper Nagisa like that. His mind began to drift to Makoto and Sousuke. From what he remembered, Makoto and Sousuke were having problems in their relationship that hadn't gotten resolved yet.

"What about Makoto and Sousuke? Did they work everything out?"

Rin pressed his lips together in a  thin line. "They're talking again but it's still not looking so good. They can talk and be in the same room together but Makoto finds a way to end the conversation. Shiori's been spending as much time away from home as she can and the entire situation is making her depressed. It's still a mess over there." Rin told him.

Haru frowned. He thought things were back to normal judging by how Shiori and Makoto were acting. He should have known things weren't going to be worked out so fast. Makoto was totally heartbroken when Sousuke walked out. The day after the argument, Haru spent the day with him to make sure he was okay. Makoto stayed in bed all day and cried as he kept trying to call Sousuke. He left so many messages pleading with Sousuke to come back home with Shiori that Haru nearly broke down in tears himself.

Arguments must take a more personal toll when the couple in question is married with children. Both parents have to keep their children in mind when they argue. Sousuke took Shiori with him because he thought that Makoto threw their marriage away with one kiss. He brought her into something she wasn't involved in just to hurt his husband. Makoto was probably having a hard time trusting Sousuke again and for good reason. He was ready to fuck their marriage up over a petty argument and involved their daughter.

"They have to work it out soon. Not just for Shiori and the twins but for their marriage."

"I agree. They had such a great marriage before all this melodrama." Rin noted as he remembered the day they came out about being married.

They looked as though they were on top of the world that day. They were happily married and loving life with their daughter and their future twins. Sousuke even said that marriage and parenthood were the best things to happen to him. The little family lived in what could only be described as domestic bliss then it all went to shit in no time flat. There was no warmth in that house anymore. It was cold as hell and with bitter reminders of what they used to be.

"Rin... would you ever do that to me?" Haru asked.

"Of course not." Rin answered quickly. "No matter how pissed I am, I would never do that to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Rin whispered before he kissed Haru on the lips. Haru kissed back and placed his hand on Rin's cheek. They stayed like that for a moment and stared at each other lovingly. Rin smiled and stared at Haru as he thought about the last seven months of their lives.

Haru endured seven months of pain, discomfort, and tears to bring their babies into this world. He was prepared to sacrifice himself for them to live. As scared as he was to die, he wanted them to live. Words could not describe how happy Rin was that Haru and their kids were alive. Neither of them thought they would be able to live together as a family and here they are with their future brighter than ever. They could live out that Sunday morning Haru once described. Rin kissed Haru again and sighed.

"I'm so proud of you, Haru. Thanks for bringing our babies into the world."

Haru smiled. "You can thank me by staying by my side and loving me."

"Done and done."

"Perfect. You should get your things from Makoto and Sousuke then go home."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't mind sharing this bed with you." Rin smiled.

"I'm sure. I'll be okay." Rin kissed him again before he reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around and smiled at Haru. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mommy."

Haru smiled when Rin said that. It felt a little weird to hear that but he'd better get used to it now. As soon as the kids learn how to speak, they're gonna call him that all the time. "Looking forward to it, Daddy." Rin winked at him before he left the room and left Haru alone.

Haru stared up at the ceiling and thought about today's events. Up until now, he was asleep for a week after the C-section because of the blood transfusion that followed him passing out. His parents ran Rin out of the house and until today didn't bother to come and see them. Haru cut them out of his life for his children's sake and his father left a very vague and chilling sentence.  _This isn't over._ Haru didn't know what that sentence meant and he doesn't want to know what it means. All he knew was that it scared him a little.

Then, after that, he meet his children. Sakura had problems with keeping his body temperature in control. Haruko couldn't breathe without the cannula in her nose. Yuki was having heart problems since there was a hole. All three of them were too sick to be held at the moment. All Haru and Rin could do was touch them, talk to them, and sing to them. They won't be able to home them for a few weeks and they can't go home until they get better which won't be for a month or two.

Haru's mind began to drift to the day they can take the triplets home. He spent so much time coming to terms with his own death that he never grasped the idea of being with them. He imagined a potential future as a family but he never took it seriously until today. All he could think about now was being with them and the future they might have. Haru didn't know what their future entailed but all he knew was that he was going to be alive to see it unfold.

He'd watch them grow and get to be there for them. He'd teach them life lessons and help them when they needed it. Support them in whatever they decide to do and be there for every major milestone they reach. Every birthday and holiday together with the normal days in between. They'd be together and they would be a family. Tears welled up in Haru's eyes again before he broke down into sobs. The thought of his family brought him to tears but they were bittersweet.

Haru had no idea why he felt this way. It was a dull pain in his heart that doesn't seem like it's going away any time soon. Haru tried to figure out why he felt like this. He is alive and he has a wonderful boyfriend. The triplets are alive and they're going to make it through. Haru's heart stung a little as his mind flashed back to the grave behind his house. Kiyoshi's grave. Haru began to whimper as he remembered the dream he had of Kiyoshi.

That dream was so vivid and he perfectly remembered it. He still remembered holding that baby. He still remembered the warmth and what they looked like and their laugh and their smile and the fact that Kiyoshi should be alive. It wasn't fair. He should have four children instead of three. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that the triplets were here but there was still a missing piece that hurt him deeply. Haru's sobs eventually turned into whimpers as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, staining the pillow with his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part two of the two parter I had planned. Fun fact, this was supposed to go up three or four days ago because all I had left to do was make some last minute edits but we had a heat wave where I live and it was too hot for me to edit anything so... here we are now.
> 
> If you liked the chapter then please show me some love with kudos and a comment! If you want to be notified about updates but don't want to continuously refresh the page then please subscribe to me, the story, or the series! Until the next chapter! Bye~ :D


	28. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Makoto and Sousuke finally sit down and talk like grown ups; Nagisa and Rei both have heartfelt conversations with Katsurou as they worry about the future; Haru visits the babies in the hospital then he and Rin talk about some important stuff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, we're heading into a new month! This means more drama, more tears, more everything! I added three more chapters to the story because I just wanted to move some stuff around and because I realized that the last chapter was going to be super long so I decided to split it into three chapters for the sake of time. Be sure to read the end note for some fun facts ;)
> 
> Chapters 1-4: March  
> Chapters 5-9: April  
> Chapters 10-12: May (Part 1)  
> Chapter 13: Hiatus Note  
> Chapters 14-15: May (Part 2)  
> Chapters 16-19: June  
> Chapters 20-23: July  
> Chapters 24-27: August  
> Chapters 28-31: September  
> Chapters 32-36: October  
> Chapters 37-40: November  
> Chapters 41-44: December  
> 

Early morning sunlight shone through the window as Nagisa woke up in bed next to his husband. He sighed in content as he stared at Rei's sleeping face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape as light snores escaped him. Rei's blue hair was a beautiful mess to show proof that he had tossed and turned at some point during the night. There was some stubble on Rei's face since he hasn't shaved for the last three days. He reached his hand out and caressed Rei's cheek which caused the man to snore loudly and roll over to his back. Nagisa laughed as he began to contemplate how much he loved this man.

Nagisa never knew just what made him love Rei the way he did but all he knew was that he loved Rei and he couldn't live without him. He still remembered that sexy nerd who ran track before he joined the swim team. Whether or not Rei joined the team, Nagisa still would have fallen in love with him and done everything in his power to be with him. He still would have fought like hell to stay with him no matter what anyone said. Nagisa knew exactly where they would be if they hadn't managed to make it work.

Rei would be working in some lab somewhere either single or with some trophy girlfriend he doesn't love. He would only keep her around so that he wouldn't be lonely and to keep Nagisa out of his mind. Nagisa, meanwhile, would be trapped in an arranged marriage to a girl he doesn't love. Emi is a nice woman and whomever she marries will be a lucky man but Nagisa would either end up cheating on her with another man or slowly kill himself with alcohol and cigarettes as he seethes in quiet resentment. They'd be in two different worlds, both miserable and longing for one another and wondering what they could have been.

Nagisa couldn't stand thinking about it anymore. They were here, together, and they were happy with their lives. Nagisa curled up to his husband's side and blushed when Rei automatically wrapped his arms around him. Nagisa giggled a little when he realized that Rei was still sleeping. He was so cute when he slept; Nagisa wished he could take a picture of him without waking him up. Then again, seeing Rei like this would be forever engraved in his memory. He didn't need a picture to immortalize it.

Nagisa gasped when he felt Mizuki kick him. Lately, Mizuki's kicks have gotten harder and his movement in general was beginning to hurt him. Nagisa was nearing the end of his pregnancy so everything hurt a little more. His feet swelled like sausages and his lower back always hurt him. On top of that, he's been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. Rei nearly broke his arm trying to rush Nagisa to the hospital the first time it happened. They've been happening frequently and last around a minute. Whenever they happen, Nagisa gets a little excited because he thinks it's the real thing but he gets disappointed once he realizes that it wasn't time yet.

With each day that passed, Nagisa only became more restless and impatient. He loved being pregnant and he was going to miss it but he was ready for Mizuki to be born. He wanted to hold his son in his arms and finally start being a family. Mizuki's crib was all set up at the end of their bed with the butterfly mobile attached to it. The crib was ready to be used but it still had to wait for a baby to occupy it. Nagisa rubbed his belly as he imagined his baby boy asleep in that crib as butterflies floated above him while Nagisa watched over him like a hawk.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" A deep, groggy voice asked Nagisa. He gasped a little when he noticed that Rei was awake. A warm smile broke out on Nagisa's face before he lightly pressed his lips against his husband's.

"Just imagining Mizuki in the crib. He's gonna be here soon, you know."

Rei chuckled as he placed his hand on Nagisa's baby bump. "I don't need the reminder. I can't wait for him to be born."

"That makes two of us." Nagisa whispered as he felt Rei's stubble. He wasn't used to seeing Rei with stubble like this; not even when he was very backed up at work. He knew what Rei's morning stubble looked like but this was more stubble than he's used to seeing. "You need to shave."

"No time to shave. For now, you and Mizuki are at the top of my priority list meaning I take care of you before I shave." Rei explained as he rubbed Nagisa's hip with his hand. Nagisa sighed a little. Rei would make himself sick if it meant Nagisa were safe if it ever came to it.

"Rei-chaaaan!" Nagisa whined. "Please go shave, I miss your smooth face!"

"Aww, I thought you liked this scruffy puppy." Rei cooed as he began to nuzzle Nagisa's cheek with his face. Nagisa burst out laughing and tried to move away from Rei but he was trapped where he was with Rei's arms around his waist. "Come on, you know you like the stubble." Rei laughed as he stopped nuzzling Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa calmed down from his laughing fit and wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing so much.

"I'll admit it, it feels nice but I can live without it. I like you with a smooth face." Nagisa pouted as he gave Rei his best kicked puppy look. Rei looked away from his husband and tried to resist looking at him but he broke within seconds.

"Okay, okay, I'll shave. Just stop giving me those damn eyes!" Rei groaned. Nagisa laughed and peppered kisses all over Rei's face. He stopped as soon as he felt some hair enter his mouth and spit it out. Ugh, the sooner Rei shaves his face the better. Rei pressed a gentle kiss to Nagisa's temple and walked to the bathroom to shave, leaving Nagisa alone in their bedroom. Nagisa sat up and rubbed his lower back as he thought about the day he would have Mizuki.

His due date was in five days. Before he could blink, he'd be returning home with his baby boy in his arms, thinking about the long wait he had to endure to have him. To tell the truth, these months felt like time didn't move at all. It only seemed like yesterday that Mizuki was nothing more than a little bundle of cells inside of him. Now he was a human being that had yet to make his way into the world. Nagisa couldn't wait for his baby to arrive but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

He felt guilt for bringing Mizuki into a complicated family situation. Mizuki was the result of a one night stand. In a way, he would bear the shame of kids making fun of him for being his mother's drunken mistake. When he is born, he will have two homes. One here and another with his biological father. As far as grandparents went, he only had one grandmother. Katsurou's parents had no idea that they were going to be grandparents, Rei's parents will most likely not come around, and Nagisa's father was practically in denial about having a grandson. On top of that, Nagisa is a man which means Mizuki may get labelled a freak of nature by the other kids.

The world was against his son before he was even brought into existence. He lifted himself up out of the bed and waddled over to Mizuki's crib. He touched the crib and thought about the innocent infant that will soon occupy it. A baby unaware of the strikes that were already against him. A baby that could be broken by this world in a  number of years. Nagisa let out a trembling sigh as he rubbed his belly. Oh, how he wants to shield his baby from this cruel world. He knows he can't do that but, like any parent, he wants to keep them safe and protected.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice softly called. Nagisa jumped a little and turned around to see Katsurou standing next to him wearing an apron over a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Nagisa sighed in relief as he hit Katsurou's arm.

"You scared me, you dick."

Katsurou yelped in pain then rubbed his arm. "Ow! I knocked a little before I came in but you didn't hear me because you were practically in a trance. What's wrong?"

Nagisa opened his mouth to speak but he quickly shut it. He didn't need Katsurou and Rei constantly asking him if he's okay for the rest of his pregnancy. "I zoned out a little, that's all. Is breakfast ready?"

"It is. Are you and Mizuki ready to eat?" Before Nagisa could give an answer, he felt a kick that left a foot print against Nagisa's outstretched belly. Katsurou laughed and touched the spot where his son left the mark. "I'll take that as a yes, little man."

"Let's go to the kitchen before your hard work gets cold." Nagisa chuckled before he waddled out of the bedroom with Katsurou's assistance. Once they made it to the table, Katsurou helped Nagisa sit down and laid out a healthy breakfast for him before he sat down across from the table. Nagisa ate his food and smiled. "This tastes good, Katsu-chan!"

Katsurou smiled as he ate some of his food. "I'm glad you like it."

Rei walked into the room, now completely clean shaven with his glasses on and still in his pajamas. He sat down next to Nagisa and began to eat. He smiled at the taste and looked at Katsurou. "Thank you for cooking this morning. Was the couch okay?"

Since the due date was coming up relatively fast, Katsurou wanted to be closer when Nagisa went into labor. He originally planned to stay in a hotel but then he realized that he would not be able to keep up with the payments. To put it simply, he would be broke and he didn't want to go crawling back to his parents for a small loan. Rei and Nagisa let him stay with them in the apartment and sleep on the couch. All they asked of him was that he clean up after himself and occasionally cook.

It was working out well. Katsurou and Rei split the responsibilities 50/50. Katsurou cleaned the apartment while Rei did the laundry. They shared the cooking responsibilities by switching off cooking duties for today. Today was Katsurou's turn to take control of the kitchen. They kept Nagisa entertained when the other was out doing errands. Neither of them were too far away from him at one time. It was a little annoying sometimes but Nagisa appreciated having the company.

"Surprisingly more comfy than my couch at home. Thanks for letting me stay here again."

"You don't need to thank us. It's helping us get used to the fact that we'll have a third person here."

Having Katsurou here was kind of preparing them for when Mizuki arrives. Nagisa and Rei have been living together for so long that the thought of another person living here in general seemed foreign. It warmed Nagisa's heart to see Rei and Katsurou being friendly with each other. Months ago, there was tension between the two and now they were friends. Nagisa felt a little at ease since Rei and Katsurou were civil with each other. He didn't want Mizuki getting used in their arguments. That's a shitty way for any kid to grow up.

Breakfast continued with light conversation with some jokes occasionally thrown in. After breakfast, Rei left to go get ingredients for the dinner Nagisa wanted tonight. Nagisa was seated on the couch with his legs in Katsurou's lap as the latter rubbed his feet. All was quiet between them except for the TV and occasional creaks from the apartment above. Nagisa barely watched the show. It was one of those romantic dramas about a girl caught in a love triangle between two boys who love her; her childhood friend and the misunderstood bad boy who can make a girl's panties drip with one look. It was obvious who she was going to choose; why would they waste all that time building up suspense?

Nagisa looked at Katsurou and studied his features. His eyes were empty and he had a frown on his face while his brows were furrowed. Something was on his mind, something big. He figured that Katsurou was anxious about fatherhood. Every new parent deals with that anxiety. Impending parenthood is always treated as a beautiful time, which it is, but things aren't always roses and sunshine. There's hidden anxiety about the next eighteen years and knowing that so much can go wrong. Nagisa's dealt with it for the last nine months and he naturally assumed that Rei and Katsurou were dealing with it, too.

"Katsu-chan, is there something on your mind?" Nagisa asked softly.

Katsurou snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat as he rubbed Nagisa's feet a little harder. "Just thinking."

"Of what?" Nagisa prodded. They were both feeling a little anxious about Mizuki so they may as well talk about it.

"Well," Katsurou started as he turned his body to face Nagisa, "Mizuki's gonna ask questions about why we aren't together and he'll feel like a mistake when he learns why things are this way. Ever since you told me about him, I've been thinking about it and what I'm gonna say to him." Katsurou frowned.

In the back of their minds, they knew that they had to explain all of this to Mizuki at one point in his life. Nagisa prayed that Mizuki would be a perceptive child and pick up on everything so that they wouldn't have to say a word. Then again, fate loved playing cruel jokes. Mizuki will most likely be very confused as soon as he goes to school and ask Nagisa why he isn't with Katsurou one night before he goes to sleep. Or maybe he could ask Rei if his younger sibling would have to go to Katsurou's home every other weekend when they decide to have a baby. Then again, Mizuki could easily ask Katsurou exactly why he has two different fathers.

Nagisa absolutely dreaded the day he would have to explain this all to his baby. He knew that there'd be tears on both sides and he knew that Mizuki would be plagued with low self worth after he finds everything out. Nagisa didn't want that for his child. Nagisa was going to do everything in his power to make sure Mizuki is loved. He loves this baby with everything he has and he refused to sit by and let him be broken down by the world.

"We're gonna be okay." Nagisa spoke up after a moment. "I don't even know if that's true but we're gonna okay; Mizuki will be okay. We'll tell him the truth and we'll tell him that no matter what, he's loved and wanted." At the end of the day, that's all kids want. They want to know that they are loved and wanted. It was their duty as parents to teach their children to have a high self worth and show them unconditional love.

Katsurou pressed his lips into a thin line and placed his hand on Nagisa's belly. "You're gonna be loved, kid. You better believe you're gonna be loved." He whispered loud enough for Nagisa to hear. Nagisa smiled and placed his hand over Katsurou's hand. They were gonna be just fine. Through the anxiety and trepidation over that inevitable conversation, they were going to be okay.

At that moment, the door opened an Rei came in carrying the groceries. He put them down on the table and walked over to Nagisa to give him a kiss that was immediately returned. "Hey, did you miss me?" Rei asked against his husband's lips.

Nagisa laughed a little. "I did and so did Mizuki. Did you get the chocolate cake I wanted?"

"Of course I did. One chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate chips to top it with." Rei groaned a little.

He initially refused to buy all that sugary shit for Nagisa but his pregnant husband started to cry and accused him of not giving a shit about his step son. When Rei pointed out that he was doing it for Mizuki's sake, Nagisa threatened to burn his books if he didn't comply. That evil, dark look in his eyes made Rei give in. Some of those books were first editions and he wasn't about to let them get burned to make a point to Nagisa.

"Complete with a side of diabetes because that's how you get diabetes." Katsurou sarcastically joked. Rei snorted and Nagisa glared at the two of them.

"Both of you can kiss my ass. I'm getting some cake." Nagisa grunted as he stood up.

Rei placed his hands on Nagisa's shoulders and gently shoved him back down to the couch. "You need to stay off your feet. Remember what the doctor said about limiting your physical activity?"

Nagisa's doctor placed him on bed rest last month which launched the start of Rei and Katsurou's paternity leave. They started early to take care of Nagisa so that he wasn't left alone at home. At first, Nagisa found it nice being waited on hand and foot but it got really annoying really fast. He couldn't wait for Mizuki to come so that he could stop being treated like a porcelain doll. He'd rather be pampering his son at the moment. Speaking of his son, he felt his bladder fill.

"Hey, Rei-chan, can I get up to go to the bathroom? Mizuki kicked my bladder." Rei blushed a little and immediately helped Nagisa off the couch and watched his husband waddle to the bathroom on his own.

Rei sighed a little as he began to put the groceries away. Since the month began, Rei has been stressing out like crazy. Nagisa was due in a week but Mizuki could come earlier because when it's time, it's time. Plus, Nagisa was going to be in labor for a while since the first one always takes a while. The Braxton Hicks were doing little to calm his nerves. Every time Nagisa has one, Rei thinks it's time. He goes into overdrive and gets Nagisa's bag only for Nagisa to tell him that it was not yet time. Any given moment, Nagisa could go into labor and that made Rei nervous.

Not only that but how Mizuki will see him when he gets older. Rei will be Mizuki's stepfather and, in some cases, children tended to disrespect their stepparents. Rei worried that whatever bond he manages to form with Mizuki would dissolve once Mizuki realizes why things the way they are. It made him sick to think about it. A profound bond forever changed by blood. They say that family isn't measured in blood and for the family of friends they are part of, it's true. Rei could only hope that Mizuki knows that when he learns how he came to be.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Katsurou asked as he helped Rei put things away.

Rei placed Nagisa's cake in the fridge. "Nagisa is going to pop any day now and I'm nervous. Those false contractions don't do anything to ease my nerves either. They just amplify things and just tease me because it's prolonging the inevitable."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't sleep at home knowing that Nagisa could go into labor at any moment."

"Is it easy for you being here? I mean, considering how you feel about Nagisa." Rei awkwardly asked.

When they patched things up, Katsurou confessed that he is in love with Nagisa. Rei had no problem with Katsurou being here, the man had a right to be close when his son was born, but he wondered how Katsurou felt being here knowing that the one he can't have the one he loves and seeing him happy with someone else. If Rei were in that situation, he wouldn't be able to stand it. Katsurou sighed and leaned against the counter. It must not be easy for him being here and keeping himself in check as not to cause a scene and pour everything out in one go.

Katsurou couldn't lie to himself or anyone. While he was content loving Nagisa from afar, part of him felt jealous. He was jealous of Rei for having Nagisa to himself and he was jealous of the couple for having something he does not; an unbreakable bond. Nothing but death will ever break those two apart. Slowly, but surely, he's accepting that Nagisa will never love him the way Katsurou loves him. Nagisa loved him as a friend and the man who made him a mother; nothing more, nothing less.

The only thing that's making his current living arrangement bearable is seeing Nagisa happy with Rei. As jealous as he was, even he had to admit that they fit well together. Any damn fool could see that they belonged together. They've been through some pretty rough storms and they came out stronger. They had something beautiful and it would be a crime to see it end. Katsurou only wished that he could have something so beautiful and so picture perfect in the future.

"Considering Nagisa will never love me the way I love him, it has been a little difficult. I'm dealing with it, though."

"How?" That was all Rei could ask. How could he be dealing with living with someone who doesn't love him?

"First and foremost, I'm here for Mizuki because I wanted to be as close as possible when he's born. Second, I know that Mizuki will grow up having a proper relationship model to follow when he gets older. Third, seeing you two happy and in love gives me hope for finding someone who can take his place in my heart."

Rei listened to his words and analyzed them. The reason he moved here was quite clear from the beginning. Any father would want to be close when their child is born. Rei's marriage to Nagisa is a sturdy one that weathered the storms of dysfunction and infidelity. Had their bond been not so strong then they surely would be separated at the moment. Mizuki had a lot to learn about relationships and how to make them last through the most trying of times.

The last, well, Rei could only hope that Katsurou finds someone to make him happy. They may not have seen eye to eye in the beginning but they were getting along better and have become friends. Rei could only wish that in between working and taking care of Mizuki, Katsurou could find love. He hated to see him lamenting an unrequited love because nothing was more painful than loving someone who will never return those feelings. Knowing the person will never return those feelings is the worst of all.

"Don't pity me, Ryugazaki. I told you that night on the beach that part of loving someone is wanting them to be happy. I'd rather Nagisa be happy without me than miserable with me." Katsurou smiled. Rei still wasn't convinced but only his actions in the coming years could convince him otherwise.

"If you say so. How do you feel about impending fatherhood?"

"Nervous as hell. I took a bunch of parenting classes and I've been reading parenting books like crazy to prepare. Have you been nervous?"

"A little. Nagisa and I know what we're doing because a friend of ours had a baby years ago and we babysat her on more than one occasion. I know Nagisa's nervous about telling Mizuki the reason why his life is the way it is and I'm nervous about how Mizuki will see me. Some children tend to disrespect their stepparents and I'm afraid that I will lose Mizuki's love when he finds out."

Katsurou placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "He won't change the way he sees you. He'll be confused and a little sad but he won't love you any less."

"You really think so?"

"He's Nagisa's son. If anything, learning that will bring you closer together." Rei failed to see how but he still trusted Katsurou's words. Mizuki isn't here yet and he doesn't know his stepson's personality. The coming years will reveal Mizuki's nature and just what kind of person he is. He could only hope that Katsurou was right. "Let's not worry about this right now. We should enjoy the time we've got before Mizuki arrives. Our lives are about to dramatically change in a number of days."

Katsurou was right. There was no use in giving himself an ulcer over a conversation that was another ten or eleven years away from now. For the moment, he had to focus on Nagisa and cherish their last days of not having a child. Their lives were going to change in the most dramatic way possible. Children can change everything about a person. After finding out that Shiori was his daughter, Sousuke completely changed. Before he was so sad and so discontent with his life as it was. After stepping up to the plate, it seemed as though he found some purpose in his life.

Rei began to wonder just how much he was going to change after Mizuki is born. He is already very responsible and he is a patient man. He is also very loving and generous. He wondered just how raising Mizuki, or children in general, could change him for the better. Maybe he'll find his purpose when Mizuki arrives. Maybe he'll remain the same as he always was and the change won't come until his own flesh and blood arrived. Or maybe he won't change at all and he'll remain the same. He had no idea exactly what he could learn from being a parent but that was the beauty of life. We all have to learn as we go.

"Rei-chaaan! Can you help me? I'm stuck!" Nagisa called from the toilet. Rei jogged to the bathroom and saw Nagisa struggling to get himself off the toilet. Rei snickered a little before he moved to help his husband.

They've been married for almost six months and it hasn't been easy. From an outsider's perspective, Rei should have abandoned ship as soon as he left the police station. He should have left Nagisa in the dust and met someone a thousand leagues above him who wouldn't cheat on him. Rei chose to stay. Maybe he is a fool but Rei still loved Nagisa despite being cheated on. To tell the truth, coming to terms with the infidelity was a battle. These last six months he was trying to come to terms with it all.

He loved Nagisa with all his heart and he couldn't wait for Mizuki to arrive. He's been excited about having a family ever since Nagisa said he was pregnant but part of him had a hard time coming to terms with the infidelity. Mizuki is a constant reminder of Nagisa's infidelity that Rei has to live with for the rest of his life. For the most part, Rei is over it and he has made his peace but there was still a part of him that still hurt knowing that Nagisa cheated on him. Forgiving someone for infidelity is an incredibly hard pill to swallow.

Rei hoped that as the years passed he would completely come to terms with it. He accepted that it happened and meeting Katsurou provided some closure but it wasn't enough to get rid of the feeling. He hadn't brought this up with Nagisa earlier because he didn't want to revisit the topic, not while Nagisa was still pregnant. If there was anything he learned from this, it was to be honest with his feelings. Holding them in wasn't wise and as a married couple, they had to talk and work hard at their marriage to make it work. Rei didn't want it to crash and burn for any reason.

* * *

In the two weeks since Haru's been awake, he spent almost every waking moment with his babies. Haru couldn't get enough of seeing them every day and he felt anxious when he was away from them. Something about visiting them seemed to make him light up. Maybe it was knowing that they were alive brightened him up or maybe it was a mother thing. No matter way you choose to look at it, Haru was contagiously happy whenever he went to visit his babies.

Haru walked to the NICU by himself and washed his hands then put on the gown before he looked at his children. Compared to two weeks ago, they were doing much better. They got a bit bigger and they were getting healthier due to the visits. They were gaining weight but still needed to be fed through a feeding tube. Haru wanted to ask if he could try switching out the formula they've been getting with breast milk. He learned he could do that last night when Rin pointed out twin stains forming on his shirt starting from his nipples.

Haru should not have been surprised since he had seen Makoto breastfeed Shiori on more than one occasion but it still shocked the hell out of him. Maybe the fact that it's possible for him to do so shocked him. No matter what it was, Haru was shocked. Rin joked that he should be more careful with their babies' food. That earned him a glare and a very harsh 'shut the fuck up' that made Rin laugh and kiss his cheek.

Speaking of Rin, he was currently at work negotiating when he could start paternity leave and how long he could stay out on paternity leave. He'd taken a week off of work while Haru was in the coma and then he went back to work like normal. Haru, obviously, didn't like that one bit then asked Rin if he could start his paternity leave soon. Rin wanted to stay working for now because he knew the hospital bill was going to be a bitch and a half to pay off. Haru wanted him by his side while their triplets heal and for when they come home.

Haru was being selfish, he knew. He knew that they needed the money to pay off the hospital bill. There were three more mouths to feed so their food bill will go up. Not to mention clothes and water will go up. Haru knew Rin needed to keep working but this was the time for him to stay home with his family. Haru knew he needed to go back to Nautical Delights, as well. He contacted his boss to tell him about the C-section the day after he woke up. His boss understood but told him that he expected him back to work the week after New Years otherwise he better start looking for employment elsewhere.

They had three months to find a sitter for their triplets. He hasn't been able to tell Rin because they were both so preoccupied with the triplets. He had to tell him tonight, though. Haru immediately knew he couldn't ask Makoto, Nagisa, Gou, or his own parents to watch them. Makoto was going to have his hands full with Shiori and the twins; Nagisa probably wouldn't be able to handle four babies at once; Gou was too busy planning weddings; Haru couldn't trust his parents with them and they haven't spoken since he woke up from the coma.

Part of Haru hated not talking to his parents. While he was used to not talking to them, it felt weird knowing that his relationship with his parents is basically dead at the moment. They wanted to take his children and they constantly disrespect Rin. Haru couldn't stand idly by and let them do that. What the hell kind of mother would he be if he let them get away with that? What kind of example would he set for his children? He did what he felt needed to be done and that was all. Haru shook his head of his parents. He had no time to worry about his parents at the moment. He was here for his babies.

Haru walked over to where Yuki was. Over the past two weeks he learned that he would not be able to see Haruko and Yuki if he saw Sakura first. Sakura has definitely shown that he is a momma's boy. Every time Haru gave him attention, Sakura soaked it up like a sponge and wanted as much attention as he could get before he went to sleep. Rin tried to spend time with Sakura one visit while Haru carved out a bond with the girls. Sakura responded to him but not as much as he responds to Haru.

"Hey Yuki-chan..." Haru whispered to his youngest daughter as he held her little hand with his finger and felt a slight grip. "how are you doing today?" Yuki made little noises that didn't sound like anything but Haru still took that as an answer. "That's good. Daddy's sorry he can't be here right now; he's catching lots of bad guys. He'll be here soon." Haru cooed as he stared at his daughter.

She was a little bigger but not yet big enough to be held yet. Her mouth was slightly opened and he heard her breathing. She was no longer connected to the heart monitor and neither were the others. By now, the hole most definitely closed but the doctor still monitored their hearts so he wouldn't take any chances. Haru was happy they were off the monitors. It was nerve wrecking coming in here and seeing them connected to them. Over the last two weeks, he definitely saw Rin in his daughter. He's seen Rin and Gou's baby pictures enough times to know a Matsuoka when he sees one.

"You look a lot like Daddy, you know. You're gonna take after Daddy, aren't you?" Haru cooed to his little girl. The baby made a happy noise with a small smile. Haru hummed and lightly stroked his daughter's cheek. "You've got a pretty little smile; it looks like my smile. I can't wait to see it when you get older." Yuki giggled and wiggled her little arms. Haru laughed. "Daddy and I named you well, didn't we? You're such a happy baby."

"The happiest baby I've ever seen in my life." A voice said.

Haru looked up from Yuki and saw Rin walking to him and Yuki. Haru smiled at his boyfriend and stayed where he was at Yuki's side. "You're early." Haru whispered.

"I was assigned on patrol this way. I'm only here for an hour. There's a couple things I want to talk to you about."

"What are they?" Haru asked with some fear in his voice. He was scared of what Rin had to say.

"First of all, the paternity leave. After today I'm officially on paternity leave but I have to be back the week after New Years." Just like Haru does. Three months to get everything in order so that the triplets are properly taken care of while they're at work. At least Rin's paternity leave didn't come with an or else like his maternity leave did. "Did you talk to your boss about your maternity leave yet?"

"I talked to my boss and I have to be back at work the week after New Years, just like you. We have to find a sitter for the triplets." Haru started.

Rin licked his lips as he looked down at Yuki. Her eyes were open and she was staring blankly at him. She really is her mother's daughter. She has that exact same blank stare Haru gets when he's bored. Rin and Haru have to find someone, who they can trust, to take care of their children while they're at work. He felt uneasy about leaving a stranger with his children. If it weren't going to financially screw them up, Rin would quit his job and stay home with the triplets in a heartbeat. It sounded better than putting his complete trust in a stranger who turns out to be the sitter from hell.

He looked at Haru's face and saw that he was uneasy about it, too. It was hard to put your complete trust in a stranger when it comes to your children. Someone can look one way on the outside but then turn out to be a complete monster on the inside. He's seen stories on the news and handled cases like this multiple times. It made him sick to his stomach to know that someone could do that to someone else's child. It made him nervous as hell leaving his children with a complete stranger.

"The very thought makes me sick. Especially after handling so many cases with negligent caregivers." Rin whispered as he stroked their baby girl's cheek.

Haru sighed. He felt the same way Rin did. "What choice do we have? I'm estranged from my parents, your mother works, Makoto is going to have his hands full with the twins plus Shiori, Nagisa is a new parent, and Gou can't drag three babies around on her job. They'll all end up being wedding planners."

"What about Nitori and Momo? They're trustworthy." Rin suggested. He still kept in contact with Nitori and they updated each other on major life events. Obviously, Rin told him about the triplets and his troubles with finding someone to watch their triplets. Haru didn't say anything, he just thought about it. "What's wrong with them watching the triplets?"

"Nothing. I just need to see them taking care of the triplets before I agree to it. At least we have a start for the moment. What else did you want to talk to me about?" Haru changed the subject. They needed to talk more in depth about this when the triplets finally come home and when they know what they need to do to care for them.

Rin scratched the back of his neck as he shifted his weight to one foot. Whatever Rin wanted to talk about, he was nervous as hell about it. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about getting married."

Haru paused and looked at his boyfriend. Rin was blushing to the point where he looked like a nervous high schooler confessing to their crush. They talked about getting married a long time ago, when they thought Haru was dying. Rin perfectly recreated their first date but instead of ending it with a kiss on the beach, Rin ended it with a proposal on the beach. Haru had to tearfully reject his proposal.

When thought he was dying, he felt as though if they got married that he was going to leave a widow behind. Haru didn't want to leave this world knowing that his love would be a widow for the rest of his life. Rin wouldn't have been able to move on from his death. He would thrust himself into work and taking care of the kids. He, purposefully, would reject any and all flirtations from single parents out of a sense of loyalty to his lost love. Haru couldn't die knowing that Rin was going to live like that so young.

Now that Haru is going to live, discussing marriage is back on the table. Haru has thought about marrying Rin, even went as far as to imagine it. Haru imagined himself and Rin getting married in about four years on the beach during the summer. Haruko and Yuki are flower girls while Sakura is the ring bearer. As they recite their vows, they cry knowing that they've waited a long time to get here and have been through hell and back to get to the altar. When they kiss, everyone cheers as their babies run up to them and hug them tightly as they rejoice about their parents finally being married.

Haru could see it happen but, for the moment, he couldn't think of planning a wedding. His babies were still in here and they had yet to go home. He couldn't think about wedding bells and saying 'I do' until his children are perfectly healthy. He wouldn't mind getting engaged if Rin didn't mind waiting to say those two words that will forever bind them. Haru smiled a little as he met Rin's gaze. "I would like to get married, Rin. I really would."

Rin let out a breath and laughed. "Really?"

"Yes but you have to do some things for me before I can even think about making wedding plans."

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Rin asked. He was willing to do anything to be married to the love of his life. He thought he would never get the chance to do so and now he can do it.

"First of all, I want a proper proposal. Something small, big, whatever. I don't care as long as I end up with a ring on my finger at the end of it. Second, I want the triplets in our wedding. This means we'll have to wait a few years before we can make it til death do us part. Third, I want to know that I'm going get the very best of you as my lover and my children's father. No half-assed parenting jobs, no leaving me to raise the kids while you go off somewhere, none of that." Haru said.

Rin smiled and walked over to Haru. The couple faced each other as Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. Rin pressed his forehead against Haru's and closed his eyes. "I can do a proper proposal. I'm gonna need all the time you're willing to give me to get it together. I don't mind waiting so that the children can be in the wedding; it just means that our wedding will be perfect. The last... you have my word that you'll get the very best out of me as your lover and your children's father."

"You have to do a little better than that. I need you to promise me that we're in this together and that you'll never go away."

Rin pulled away and got down on one knee as though he were going to propose right now in the middle of the NICU. "I promise that you will get the absolute best out of me as your lover and your children's father. We're in this together, forever. I won't give you any bullshit, I won't ever leave you even if I'm tempted, and I'll be a constant bug at your side for the rest of our lives. I promise you this until I die."

Haru bent down and kissed Rin. That was all he needed to hear. He needed to know that they were truly in this together. Rin stood up as he kissed back and took Haru into his arms. For the moment, they are engaged to be engaged. Still boyfriends but not yet engaged. At least getting married was in their cards. Now all Rin had to do was come up with a nice way to propose to his boyfriend. Haru broke the kiss and the couple smiled at each other.

They have been given a new lease on life. Haru and the triplets are alive and very soon they'll go home and be a family. Rin couldn't be any happier than he was in this moment. He was glad his family was alive and now they could live happily for a long time. Once he and Haru get married, of course. He couldn't wait to see Haru walk down the aisle and joining him at the altar in front of their friends and family. That day won't happen for a few more years but Rin didn't mind waiting. He wouldn't mind waiting a thousand years if it meant being with Haru forever.

"i love you," Haru whispered.

"I love you more." Rin whispered back.

"I love you even more than that."

"Not possible." Rin chuckled as he kissed Haru's nose.

In the end, he wouldn't mind waiting to get married. Their relationship is perfect the way it is now and they didn't need to rush to a chapel and get hitched. They were already going to be together forever, they're just going to attach a piece of paper and a set of rings to it. Then again, that piece of paper and the rings will mean so much to them. They'll be a symbol of everything they've been through to remain together forever. He couldn't wait to have that with Haru.

* * *

Silence.

It was a sound that Makoto, unfortunately, had grown accustomed to. He and Sousuke got into an argument about the fact that Seijuurou kissed him at the end of his visit before he left the prison. That night, Makoto made two confessions; the first being the darkest part of his past and the second being the kiss itself. Sousuke was understanding and calm when he told him about the abortion and what he felt after but as soon as he learned of the kiss, he flew off the handle.

He yelled and packed his things and walked out with Shiori. Makoto pleaded with him through his tears not to leave but it all fell upon deaf ears. Sousuke was too angry at him for letting the kiss happen. He blamed him for the kiss despite him not being the initiator. Makoto spend days missing his family and even took to sleeping in the guest room. The memories of that night were too much for him to stay in the master bedroom. The only thing that kept him sane was hearing Shiori's voice at night.

At night, Sousuke called Makoto so that Shiori could say good night to him before she went to bed. They talked about their day and it seemed like hours until Sousuke told Shiori that it was late and she had to go to bed. Makoto would try to talk to Sousuke but he hung up on him and it left Makoto feeling shitty. It went on like that until Sousuke and Shiori came home. Things have not been the same between them since.

At best, things have not been going well. Sousuke and Makoto sleep in the same bed but their backs are always to each other. Some nights Makoto can't sleep because Sousuke isn't holding him. They can stand being in the same room together and they can talk but Makoto ends up finding some excuse to leave such as putting laundry away or pretending that he has to use the restroom. Dinners are silent as well. The only time anyone utters a word is at the end when Makoto asks Sousuke with the dishes. That chore is awkward as well as the couple doesn't talk. Shiori was even acting strange.

Since she's been back home, Shiori has been noticeably withdrawn and depressed. She's surprisingly quiet and she spends as much time away from home as she can. She can't stand the quiet or the way her parents' marriage is at the moment. When Rin was here, she spent a lot of time with him. Her therapist said that it was because of what was going on at home. The couple needed to get this right for themselves and their little girl but Makoto had a hard time with that.

He couldn't trust Sousuke right now. He spent a year learning to trust Sousuke and rebuilding his broken heart and Sousuke just shit all over his progress. That night, Sousuke spoke volumes to how much he trusts Makoto. He didn't bother to stay and listen. He just left and took Shiori with him just to hurt him. Makoto was angry with his husband so much that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, alone, for more than five minutes. The only time he could stay in a room with Sousuke for a long period of time is if they were out in public or if Shiori was in the room.

It was dysfunctional but it was the truth. They tried to portray the perfect image that they were okay but it was a lie and everyone knew it. They were miserable at the moment. Their marriage was in trouble and their family isn't any better. They all knew it and everyone on the outside could see that. Makoto knew they needed to work everything out but it was impossible. Makoto didn't know where to begin to squash this. How could he begin? When could he begin? Makoto didn't have the answer but he knew it had to be soon. They couldn't keep going on like this.

Makoto gasped a little as he felt one of the babies kick. He knew they were missing their papa. Before the fight, Sousuke was not shy about showing affection. He always talked to them, rubbed Makoto's belly, read to them, and sang to them all the time. Sousuke rarely does that any more. The only time he does it is when he's about to leave. His babies miss their father and Makoto felt bad that they couldn't just sit down and talk it out. He still needed time to work up the courage

Makoto is currently in his room sitting on the bed, folding clean laundry. He had three baskets worth of clothes to go through and he was only on the first one. Sousuke was working on the twins' room and Shiori was in her room taking a post breakfast nap. All was silent in the house, as usual. Makoto hated this sound. The only time he enjoyed silence was at night. Silence for a parent was a precursor for trouble and a sign of bad times. He hated this so much. He was tempted to stop folding the laundry and go to the twins' room to talk to his husband. He-

"Mama! Papa!" Shiori cried. Makoto immediately stopped what he was doing and abandoned the laundry for Shiori's room. He waddled as fast as he could thinking that Shiori was having a nightmare.

When he made it to Shiori's room, he didn't see his baby girl tossing and turning from a nightmare. Instead, Shiori was leaning over the side of the bed and crying. There was vomit on her floor that Ken had, unfortunately, already eaten. At least he only had to get rid of the stain. Makoto snapped out of his initial shock and gave Shiori her waste bin then sat on the bed with her and held her as she cried.

"Shiori! Are you okay?!" Sousuke asked as he entered the room. He surveyed the room and put the pieces together quickly. Shiori was sick and she just threw up. Sousuke and Makoto locked eyes and they knew that they had to come together for their daughter. She needed both of her parents, after all. Sousuke sat on the bed and checked her temperature with his hand then grimaced a little when he felt the heat.

"You've got a fever. How are you feeling, Shi-chan?" Sousuke asked in a calm voice.

Shiori swallowed and took a deep breath before she answered. "My tummy hurts and my head hurts. I feel really really cold and I got dizzy when I was walking upstairs and I feel like I'm gonna puke again." Shiori leaned her head over the waste bin and dry heaved for a bit until she figured out that nothing was going to come out this time.

"You've got a stomach flu. You're not gonna be able to go out and play with your friend today." Makoto frowned. Shiori's sad, green eyes instantly welled up with tears at the thought of not being able to play with her friend. Makoto hated seeing her like this. "Hey, hey, hey don't cry. You'll get to play with Yukiko-chan tomorrow; you don't want to get her sick do you?" Makoto asked as he moved the waste bin off the bed and pulled the covers up on his daughter.

"No..." Shiori frowned as she was bundled up under the covers.

"Then you have to stay here. In the mean time, Papa and I will make sure you get better. Okay?"

"Okay." Shiori agreed as she snuggled close to her mother. Makoto held her and looked over at Sousuke.

"Get her some water and bring another blanket."

Sousuke nodded and left the two of them alone to go fetch what Makoto asked for. Makoto frowned. This was the second time this year Shiori's gotten sick, the first time being pneumonia at the beginning of the year. At least it was only a stomach flu this time. It could be much worse than this. He began to hum a song as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. Whenever Shiori was sick, he did this for her and it made her feel relaxed and sleepy. Shiori curled up to his side and closed her eyes.

"I'm back," Sousuke whispered as he walked into Shiori's room with a glass of water and a blanket.

"Shiori, wake up." Makoto gently woke their daughter. "You need some water." Shiori groaned as she sat up and took the glass of water from her father. "Take small sips. It won't be good for you if you take big gulps." Makoto instructed as he laid out the other blanket over his sick daughter. Shiori followed his instructions and took a few small sips of water before handing to her mother to put on the night table. Shiori settled back down in the covers and curled up to her mother's side. Makoto smiled and gave Shiori her teddy bear then got up to leave but felt a hand tugging his shirt.

"Please don't leave. I want you and Papa to stay." Shiori weakly pleaded.

Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other, a little unsure of how to handle this. Shiori could be needy when she was sick and constantly wanted someone at her side. This time, she wanted both her mama and papa with her. Makoto thought she grew out of that when she had the pneumonia. Sousuke smiled sweetly at Shiori and wrapped her up in the extra blanket he brought in here. "Makoto, I know you're folding laundry. Is there any room for Shiori and I to lay in bed?"

"Um, yea, there's room. Would you mind helping me out with it? There's three baskets worth of laundry."

"Three? Did you empty out every dresser?" Sousuke laughed as he lifted Shiori into his arms and carried her out of her room. Makoto playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed Shiori's water before he followed them out the room with Ken tailing behind them to follow his favorite human.

"Ha ha. They're our autumn clothes and the twins' clothes."

Sousuke raised a brow as he walked into their bedroom and laid Shiori down on Makoto's side of the bed. "Isn't it a little too early to get the autumn stuff out? I mean, it's still hot as hell and you're gonna have to wash everything again when it gets colder a month from now."

Makoto placed Shiori's glass of water on his nightstand then tucked his daughter into bed and smiled when he saw Ken curl up next to Shiori. He kissed her forehead then returned to the pile he was working on folding before Shiori called for her parents. "Washing them early gets some of the year old stink and wrinkles out. The twins' clothes are going to take a couple more washes, though. Most of them haven't been worn in years."

Sousuke picked up the last basket that had been dedicated to the twins' clothes. He picked up a mint green onesie and smiled a little. He's seen Shiori's baby pictures and he instantly recognized this onesie. He wondered what the twins would look like wearing this. "This was Shiori's favorite onesie, wasn't it?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto looked up from what he was folding and smiled. "During winter she would always wear that one; it was her warmest onesie. She threw a little fit if she was wearing anything other than that. It broke my heart when she grew out of that." Makoto really did like that onesie and he wished he had another one exactly like it. Oh well, the twins have enough clothes already. He'll live.

"I wonder which twin will get attached to this old thing." Sousuke chuckled as he folded the one piece pajamas.

This is the most they have spoken to each other since Sousuke returned. Makoto knew they needed to talk for the sake of their marriage. He didn't want to be in this thing just for their children. That's the worst kind of marriage to have. Both parents living a lie and portraying the image that they're in love when, in reality, the burning love they claim to have truly ran cold. Makoto didn't want to put his children through that. He refused to put them through that.

"Sousuke, we need to have a talk." Makoto said in a serious tone of voice. His heart pound in his chest. He didn't think he could talk about this so soon but here he is. Sousuke stopped folding another one piece and looked at his husband.

"It's about our marriage." Sousuke didn't bother to say it as a question. He knew they needed to talk about this and get a handle on everything.

Makoto nodded as he folded another shirt. "It is. You don't trust me."

The real hurt came from the fact that Makoto felt that Sousuke did not trust him. That night, Sousuke blamed Makoto for the kiss and shot down every explanation he could give for the kiss. Makoto felt that Sousuke believed he would willingly throw their marriage away for a silly fling. That's what truly hurt Makoto. He sacrificed everything for their family and he worked hard to learn to trust Sousuke and gain his trust in return. he was honest for the sake of honesty in their marriage and Sousuke was angry at him for it!

Marriages can't function without communication, understanding, and honesty. Before all this started, they were able to communicate and they were very understanding towards each other. Makoto wanted to make a point to have honesty in the marriage and his first step was telling Sousuke about the abortion. The kiss was only added on because Seijuurou surprised him and planted on on him before he left. Sousuke handled the abortion well but he flew off the handle when he heard of the kiss.

Sousuke crossed a line that night. He didn't sit down and listen to Makoto. He walked out on him and took Shiori; a number of things could have happened while Sousuke was gone. Makoto couldn't bear to think of any of them but something, anything, could have happened to him and the twins. Sousuke had the balls to act as though Makoto did something wrong. When Makoto pointed out everything, Sousuke seemed apologetic enough to know that he was wrong but Makoto doubts Sousuke even knows where he's wrong in all of this.

"What the hell are you talking about? I do trust you!" Sousuke exclaimed as he looked at his husband.

"Have I been known to look at other men since we've been together?"

"Never, what does that-"

"Have I ever been known to openly compare you to other guys in front of your face like you're one of my friends instead of my husband?" Makoto cut him off as he kept folding clothes.

"No. Seriously, what-"

"Have I ever given you any reason to make you doubt that I love being married or that I love our family?"

"You're always happy and smiling. Baby, what does any of this have to do with me not trusting you?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto scoffed. Sousuke didn't get it. He really didn't get where Makoto was trying to go with this. Tears welled up in his eyes as he put down the pair of pants he had in his hands. Sousuke can be so damn dense sometimes. If he really had no idea where Makoto was trying to get through then the brunette really had no idea why he bothered to open his mouth. "If I've never done any of that then why would you think that I would willingly toss our marriage and family away for a kiss?!"

Sousuke opened his mouth but closed it. Makoto was always so happy taking care of their family and their home. There was always a smile on his face and a pep in his step. He practically glowed whenever he talked about Shiori and the twins. There was always love in his eyes whenever they looked at each other. Every kiss felt like magic and every touch was electrifying and it felt like the first time. They've seen each other through the worst when Shiori was missing and presumed dead. The clung to each other more when Shiori was fighting for her life in the hospital.

After going through all of that, why would Makoto toss their marriage away for a kiss?

He wouldn't. After going through so much, Makoto would never throw their marriage and family away. Not even for Seijuurou. He was happy the way his life was and it showed. Always playing with Shiori when she asked. Kissing him goodbye when he left for work and welcoming him home when he came back. Holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Makoto always had a smile on his face and he was not discontent with his life as it is. Makoto would never toss away their marriage for that.

"Makoto... you have it wrong, I do trust you."

"Then why did you get so mad when I told you about the kiss?" Makoto asked in a tearful voice. Tears were falling down his eyes and it seemed as though the whites of his eyes were turning red. "Why did you leave and take Shiori with you?"

Sousuke frowned and swallowed the lump in his throat. He got mad at Makoto because he was angry at Seijuurou. He took his anger out on Makoto because he was right there. He should not have done that. He's been torturing himself over this ever since he realized where his anger was that night. He could never tell Makoto because he was afraid of how he would react. Now, he had no choice but to tell him. This was going to patch things up between them and he had to tell him.

"I was angry because I was mad at him; not you."

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you listen to me when I tried to clear it up for you?"

"You were right there so I took my anger out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" Makoto raised his voice but not too much. Shiori was sleeping and she wasn't feeling well. He couldn't afford to have her wake up. "Do you realize how torn up I was when you left?! I had to move to the guest room because I couldn't stay in here. I was worried about you and Shiori every moment you were away from me. I could have miscarried with how much I stressed myself out over you!"

"I realize that and I'm sorry, Makoto!"

Makoto scoffed as he turned from Sousuke and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't think you do. You killed my trust when you left. I told you about the kiss so that we could have honesty play a role in this damn marriage! I told you because you have a right to know ad I couldn't hide it even if I tried. You made me feel like I can't tall you anything because of how you reacted. You can't trust me!"

Sousuke started to cry, too. He didn't see how much he hurt his husband. Makoto tried to be completely honest with him that night and Sousuke got angry and stormed out. If Makoto never told him anything ever again, he couldn't be angry at him. Sousuke knows how long it took for Makoto to trust him again. He was lucky that Makoto didn't have any second thoughts about being with him again. Makoto poured all of his trust into Sousuke only for it to break just for simply telling the truth.

Sousuke got on his knees in front of Makoto and saw the tears falling from his angel's eyes. His heart broke when he saw the tears. He took Makoto's hands and saw him lift his head up. Makoto considered taking his hands away but he didn't. He stayed there and Sousuke was a little thankful for that. Sousuke took a deep breath and looked into Makoto's eyes, allowing the other t see the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Allowing Makoto to see him in a vulnerable state.

"Makoto, I'm not very good with my words but please, please, please believe me when I say I love you and I trust you with everything. I know you wouldn't willingly toss our marriage and family away and I'm sorry for thinking such a thing. Most of all, I apologize for taking my anger for someone else out on you. It's not fair to you and I shouldn't have blamed you for it. I know an apology doesn't make everything magically go away but I promise I'll change."

"Will you keep your word?" Makoto asked.

"You know I will. I almost lost you again, I'm not going to do this again. I'll work on my anger issues and I'll listen to you and tell you when something is bothering me. You bring out everything that's good in me and I'm sure I'd be drinking myself to death without you and our family." Sousuke placed a hand on the top of Makoto's belly. Makoto gasped when he felt a kick where his husband's hand was resting. The babies knew that their father was here and they were happy. "You show me love that I never thought I'd have and you show me that there's more to relationships to sex. I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you, too, but I can't trust you, not yet anyways. I'm scared to tell you anything else because I'm scared of your reaction." Makoto wiped his tears away. "I love you more than words can say and I want this work but I have to build up the ability to trust you again. I need you to prove to me that you trust me."

"Done and done." Sousuke kissed Makoto's wedding ring; the very symbol of their marriage. It symbolized love, trust, honesty, understanding, compromise, and a lot of other things that a marriage needs. Sousuke lost the trust and he needed to show Makoto that he trusts him. "I trust you, baby. I'll prove it to you."

"Promise?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke smiled and kissed Makoto's ring. "Promise."

"Okay." Makoto softly smiled.

The couple sat in awkwardness for a few minutes before Sousuke cleared his throat. "Is there anything you have to tell me?"

Makoto bit his lip in thought before he answered. "Do you think you can handle it?" Makoto had a secret and Sousuke could tell. He did promise to prove to Makoto that he trusts him and this is the start.

"I'll tell you if I'm mad."

Makoto still looked nervous but shrugged. He just told Sousuke to prove to him that he trusts him. This is an excellent test to see if Sousuke will be calm. He stood up and waddled over on his side of the bed and pulled out two letters from his drawer. He waddled back to Sousuke and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sousuke looked at Makoto's hands and saw the letters. He raised a brow in confusion and saw the guilty expression on his face.

It seemed as though Makoto felt guilty about hoarding these letters for some reason. Sousuke took one letter from Makoto and examined it. The return address was from the prison and the actual sender was Seijuurou. Sousuke's eyes widened a little. What the hell?! Sousuke took the other letter and it was the same as the first; addressed to the prison and bearing the name Mikoshiba Seijuurou. He looked at Makoto who had started to shake right now.

"How long have you had these?" Sousuke calmly asked.

"The first one came after you came back home and the second came two weeks ago. I haven't responded to either of them nor do I care to respond." Makoto answered. He relaxed a little but not enough. Sousuke set the letters aside and held Makoto's hand. Makoto blushed a little and scooted a little closer to Sousuke. He's been mulling over these damn letters for a while and, though he did know what he would do with then, he was nervous about telling Sousuke about the letters.

"Are you ever going to respond?"

"No. The last time I talked to him was the very last time. I got the closure I needed and I don't need to talk to him anymore. I plan to burn the letters as well as the things he ever gave me during our relationship and whatever pictures I have of him. I wanted you to be with me when I burnt them." Makoto revealed. Burning them was going to be his way of forging a new beginning with his family. "I plan to do it after the twins are born. He said he would send another one when the twins were born. Are you mad?"

"What could I possibly be mad about?" Sousuke asked.

"That I kept these from you."

"I'm not mad, Makoto." Sousuke turned to get a better look at his husband. He turned Makoto's head towards himself to look into each other's eyes. "I'm glad you told me. I'm just annoyed that he's trying to contact you. He'll figure out that you don't want anything to do with him on his own."

Makoto smiled. Sousuke is a man of his word. He didn't get mad and he listened to Makoto this time. No yelling, no storming out, no tears. Maybe, just maybe, Sousuke will change for the better. Makoto leaned his head on Sousuke's shoulder and Sousuke tentatively wrapped an arm around his husband. This was the closest they've been to each other in a month. "Let's be husbands again." Makoto whispered to no one in particular.

Sousuke furrowed his brow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Makoto broke from Sousuke's grasp and looked his husband in the eye. Brow furrowed in confusion, eyes just as beautiful as the day they met, lips twisted in a small frown. It took all of Makoto's restraint not to crash his lips against Sousuke's right now. "It means let's stop tiptoeing around each other. Let's kiss each other when we wake up; let's talk like we used to, cuddle, cherish each other, cherish our family, appreciate the few intimate moments we have to ourselves before the twins come." Makoto pressed his forehead against Sousuke's and closed his eyes. "Let's be love each other again and work through this. My love for you is still here and so is your love for me. We just need to rebuild our trust. Can you do that?"

"I can." Sousuke whispered.

"Good," Makoto pecked Sousuke's lips, "because I've missed you a lot and I wanna kiss you."

"Your wish is my command." Sousuke smirked as he crashed his lips against Makoto's in a hungry kiss.

Makoto missed this a lot. Sousuke's arms wrapped around him, his lips pressed against his, his touch, that sweet smile, his intoxicating scent.... everything about him that made him fall in love. They kissed each other like two lovers who were separated by forces out of their control. Afraid to let go for fear the other may disappear. Afraid to know what life is like without the other. This past month has been hell for them. Close but distant, distant but close. Out of reach yet still there.

The couple broke the kiss for lack of air and panted as they stared at each other. They silently agreed that this could never happen again. They were touch starved and starved for affection. Sousuke kissed him again but the kiss was more heated. Sousuke moved his lips to Makoto's jaw then to his neck. Makoto would have let it go further if Shiori wasn't in the room and if there wasn't a lot of laundry to fold. Makoto let a moan slip out as he pushed Sousuke away.

"Not until tonight." Makoto whispered. "Shiori's taking a nap and we still have laundry to fold."

Sousuke groaned but backed off anyways. At least he knows he'll get lucky tonight. The couple returned to the piled of clothes they were working on folding. It was silent but it was a nice silence that didn't drive Makoto crazy. It was a comfortable silence that let him know that everything was okay. There was no hurt or pain behind it. Only love and a promise of a stronger marriage. Makoto looked at Shiori and frowned a little. His poor baby girl had a stomach virus. Makoto carded his fingers through her dark brown locks and thought of something Sousuke's parents said.

They taught them about fighting with each other as a married couple. Fights as a married couple are more personal. The blows hurt more and they take an even bigger emotional toll. After everything has been said and done then they cry for while and eventually make up. If they can't make up then something greater than them happens in order for them to come to their senses. After that something happens, they look at each other and realize how happy they are to have each other.

The something greater that happened to them was Shiori's stomach flu. They had to come together for their sick child and nurse her to health. Being in here with her, as per her request, allowed them to finally sit down together and talk. Shiori being sick brought them back to their senses when they needed it most. There'd be more of these moments when their children bring them back to their senses whether they were arguing or not. Makoto laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Sousuke asked with an amused smile.

"This is the second time Shiori has brought us together. Third if you wanna count the day we got back together."

Sousuke thought about it for a moment as he remembered his parents' advice the day they told everyone they were married. They did say that there would be moments, whether he and Makoto were fighting or not, that brought them back tot heir senses. They didn't say that their children would be at the center of those moments. "My parents were right. Something bigger than us happens and we come back to our senses. Shiori gets sick and we start talking again. It's weird what kind of magic kids possess and they didn't even know it."

"Yeah. What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"She's probably dreaming about her little siblings or of ruling a candy kingdom with royal subjects made out of candy." Sousuke guessed. "Let's keep folding these clothes. I never thought I'd say this but you've took on too many loads." Sousuke smirked at his own dirty joke. Makoto blushed and threw a shirt at Sousuke who laughed. The couple went back to folding clothes, unaware that their daughter was fully awake and not really sick.

To tell the truth, Shiori faked being sick. She was tired of seeing her parents tip toe around each other and pretend that they were working things out when they weren't. A while ago, Ren taught her how to throw up on cue; so far she has not used this skill to her advantage. Her main reason was that she couldn't stomach lying to get her way. She managed to reason with herself by saying that her parents would talk again if she were sick. _If I'm sick then they have to be in the same room together and if they were in the same room together then they have to talk and if they talk then things will go back to normal_ , Shiori told herself repeatedly. It seemed that she was right.

She actually fell asleep during most of her parents' conversation. Her parents' bed was so warm that she could fall asleep if her head hit the comforter; she couldn't help it. She woke up again when she felt her mother's fingers in her hair. From their conversation, it sounded like they were back to normal but she'll see more of it when she was fully awake. For now, she can rest easy knowing they're going to be here when she "wakes up" and that they're back to normal. In short, everything is the way it should be and Shiori is quite happy with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #1: Katsurou was originally _never_ meant to be part of the story. He started out as a faceless and nameless one night stand that Nagisa never saw again which would have allowed Rei to easily adopt Mizuki with little to no legal hassle and, possibly, have Mizuki grow up wondering who, and where, his biological father is.
> 
> Fun Fact #2: I highly doubt that anyone remembers this, I did mention it once or twice early on in the previous story, but Shiori originally had Sousuke's eyes. They were changed to Makoto's eyes to not only make her look more like Makoto but to make it less obvious to Sousuke that Shiori is his daughter when they first meet. In fact, Shiori was originally meant to be a little copy of Sousuke but after the change in her eye color, she's come to look more like Makoto with some of her father's features mixed in.
> 
> Fun Fact #3: In my original chapter map, Rin and Haru were supposed to be the ones to elope and they would have revealed it the night before Makoto and Sousuke's wedding during the aforementioned couple's respective bachelor parties when Sousuke and Makoto ponder about what married life will be like. I changed it to Sousuke and Makoto because I didn't want to make their story too fast paced or make it convenient for them to get married before Haru "died" and end the story with everyone conveniently married.
> 
> Bonus Fun Fact: In original drafts for the sequel, Skyscraper was originally going to take place one year after the events of Picking Up The Pieces as Sousuke and Makoto welcome their second child and it was supposed to last a year in their life.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fun facts! If you did then please show me some love with kudos or a comment. If you want to know when the hell I'm going to update again then please subscribe to the story. If you want updates on the series as a whole (I do plan on doing multiple one shots (and maybe some two shots) in this series before I get to writing the next sequel) then subscribe to the series. If you want updates on what I choose to do next (I'm working on a nice Red Riding Hood AU featuring the SouMako family that I think you'll love) then subscribe to me. Until next chapter! Bye~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be... whenever I get done the next chapter.


End file.
